Me niego a amar otra vez
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Isabella esta casada con Jacob hace dos años, un dia descubre que su esposo la engaña con otra, se encierra en su tristeza, no quiere amar otra vez, pero Edward no esta muy dispuesto a renunciar a ella, no despues de descubrir que es la mujer de su vida
1. Pero, si yo era feliz

**Capitulo 1**

**Pero, si yo era feliz**

Isabella Pov

-"Judith!", llame a mi asistente por el intercomunicador de mi teléfono, "son las 5 y media! Y quiero salir de aquí a las 6, donde están los papeles que debía firmar?", le dije a Judith mientras entraba a mi oficina con una cantidad exagerada de papeles.

-"Jefa lo siento es que como estuvo en reunión toda la mañana se nos acumularon un poco las firmas, aquí tengo los contratos que ya aceptaron ambas partes, debemos tenerlos firmados para este viernes, y hoy es miércoles"

-"Si ya sé que estamos retrasados, pero hoy es mi aniversario de bodas y quería ir a buscar a Jacob a su oficina, quería darle una sorpresa" dije mordiéndome el labio, mi asistente rió y me dijo.

-"Hagamos algo jefa, de todos estos contratos los mas importantes son solo 5 que si no los firmamos hoy son capaces de demandarnos, pero los demás podemos revisarlos mañana, yo me puedo quedar trabajando horas extras y la ayudo"

-"Harías eso?"

-"Claro! Así puedo salir hoy un poco más temprano también"

-"Eres un amor Judith, entonces empecemos, déjame aquí los 5 contratos que me dijiste y por favor llama al restaurant y confirma la reservación a cenar si?"

-"Enseguida"

Judith dejo 5 carpetas en mi escritorio y tomo el teléfono de la mesa de juntas que estaba al otro lado de la oficina y marco al restaurante mientras yo revisaba el primer contrato, gracias al cielo no nos demoramos mucho.

Teníamos a dos chef, un ejecutivo recién nombrado presidente de su empresa, una Ama de casa que se acababa de ganar la lotería y quería mejorar su aspecto y una próxima estrella de Rock.

Revise las cláusulas una vez más con Judith y le asigne a cada uno de ellos mis asesores estrellas, excepto a la estrella de Rock que había pedido que fuera yo su asesor, eso salía caro pero si la disquera aprobaba el precio quien era yo para negarme?

Logramos terminar todo, Judith se quedo cerrando la oficina, yo salí corriendo me subí al auto con la mayor de mis sonrisas en mi rostro, hoy hacia 2 años que me había convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi novio de toda la vida decidió que quería pasar a otro nivel en nuestra relación y me pidió matrimonio, nuestro matrimonio fue muy intimo de hecho solo nos casamos por lo civil, estábamos tan entusiasmos con la luna de miel que a ninguno de los dos nos importo no casarnos por la iglesia.

Además yo me estaba graduando de Abogado y no tenía trabajo fijo y a él no lo habían ascendido así que decidimos guardar la plata que teníamos en un súper viaje a las islas del Caribe, una vez estuviéramos más estables económicamente nos casaríamos por la iglesia.

Vi el reloj del auto faltaban 15 para las 7, tome mi celular y le marque,

-"Si?" Contesto apático

-"Hola amor!"

-"Isabella cariño, como estas? Sigues en la oficina?"

-"Si" le mentí bajando la música del auto, "tengo un montón de papeles por firmar" dije con voz triste, "lo lamento tanto amor pero voy a llegar tarde a la casa, tu como vas?"

-"Igual amor, igual" dijo también en tono triste, "esto esta horrible lástima que nos vayamos a ver tarde, tengo ganas de ti"

Se me subieron los colores al rostro y me dio calor, como me gustaba este hombre, pero intenté hacerme la dura

-"Si? Y no te fue suficiente esta mañana?"

-"Nunca es suficiente si se trata de estar contigo" me dijo con vos ronca contenida

Dios! Debía controlarme si no, al llegar a su oficina lo haríamos en su escritorio.

-"Bueno amor, te dejo, si seguimos hablando así me van a ver raro en la junta" le dije.

-"Ja! Está bien amor, nos vemos en la noche cuídate"

-"Te amo"

-"Yo también" dijo y cerro el teléfono.

Sonreí mas y me dirigí a la oficina de mi esposo, había caído en la trampa él pensaba que me iba a quedar trabajando hasta tarde y jamás iba a pensar que venía a secuestrarlo para llevármelo a cenar y después a "jugar" toooda la noche, me había comprado un conjunto de lencería que lo iba a dejar boquiabierto.

En lo que llegue al estacionamiento me dejaron pasar sin problemas, ya los vigilantes me conocían, salí del auto y entre al edificio, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, estaba tan emocionada de sorprender a mi Jake.

Llegue al Pent-House y salí al corredor, me extraño que no hubiera nadie en el piso, pensé que lo iba a encontrar lleno de gente, como Jacob me había dicho que andaban full pensé que eran todos, no solo él, no le di importancia mejor si estábamos solos, a lo mejor la idea de su escritorio no iba a ser tan difícil de hacer, sonreí en mi soledad y seguí por el pasillo.

Ni siquiera Leah su secretaria estaba por ahí, llegue a las 2 puertas de madera pino que pertenecían a la oficina de Jacob y tome silenciosamente con una de mis manos la manija para abrirla, pero escuche unas voces en el interior de la oficina y me congele, Jacob estaba reunido con alguien en la oficina, no quería molestar intente escuchar para saber si podía o no interrumpir.

-"Estas seguro entonces?" Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-"Claro, ya te dije que llamo y dijo que iba a salir tarde"

-"Así que la estúpida de tu mujer ni siquiera puede salir temprano el día de su aniversario?"

Me quede helada, que demonios estaba pasando? Esa que hablaba era Leah, la secretaria de Jacob y ella… ella estaba hablando de mí? Acerque mí oído más a la puerta para poder oír mejor

-"No la insultes, ella no es santo de mi devoción pero es mi esposa, respétala"

-"Será! No insultare a la Señora de Black"

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, alguien me estaba jugando una broma

-"Sabes algo" dijo la voz de mi esposo, "me gustas más cuando estás molesta"

-"Si?" Le contesto la voz de Leah.

Todo se quedo en silencio dentro de la oficina, no quería imaginarme el porqué, pestañee y lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, pero no lo podía creer, me negaba a pensar eso, Jacob me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él, que era esto? Jacob me estaba siendo infiel con Leah? No, no, no, no eso era mi imaginación, seguro él sabía que yo venía y me está jugando una broma, esto no podía ser cierto!

Todas la veces que nos juramos amor, todas las veces que hicimos el amor, la manera en que el me acariciaba en que nos entregábamos uno al otro, tenía que amarme, nadie puede fingir esa clase de adoración que yo sentía cuando él me tocaba, que clase de persona puede ser tan cruel? No, mi Jacob no,

Yo seguía en el mismo lugar, no me había podido mover ni un centímetro, cuando se oyó una risa ahogada en la oficina de Jacob, no lo pude resistir, tenía que asegurarme de que estaba en un error, volví a colocar la mano en la manija pero esta vez la baje lentamente sin hacer ruido, la puerta se abrió y asome mi cabeza a la oficina y al momento que vi lo que vi, desee no haberlo hecho, mi esposo estaba al frente de su escritorio de pie con ojos cerrados, Leah estaba dándome la espalda sentada en el escritorio frente a Jacob con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura, ella solo estaba con su sujetador y el estaba sin camisa, ambos se fundían en un beso que en realidad me dio asco, me sentí horrible.

Todo mi mundo se derrumbo quería desaparecerme, quería salir corriendo de ahí, lanzarme por la ventana, no quería sentir, me estaba quemando viva, di dos pasos hacia atrás y camine de espaldas el pasillo que había atravesado tan contenta hacia unos minutos, seguía viendo fijamente la oficina de mi esposo, no podía darme vuelta, darme la vuelta iba a significar que dejaba todo atrás, mi matrimonio, mi casa, mi futuro… mi…. Vida.

Toque el botón y el timbre que anuncio la llegada del elevador me hizo saltar de miedo, las puertas se abrieron y aun viendo la oficina de Jacob al final del pasillo entre de espaldas al ascensor, solo que al parecer los amantes escucharon el sonido del timbre, Jacob salió abotonándose su camisa blanca que yo le había regalado unos meses atrás buscando alguien en el pasillo medio sonriendo, hasta que vio hacia el elevador y se encontró con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas, los dos nos vimos por los pocos segundos que demoraron las puertas del ascensor en cerrar

-"Isabella…."

Escuche que dijo mi nombre en el momento exacto en que desapareció al frente de mí


	2. Todo está de Cabeza

**Capitulo 2:**

**Todo está de cabeza**

Isabella Pov:

Salí del ascensor corriendo, no quería mirar atrás me imaginaba que él iba a perseguirme tenía que salir de allí, tenía que desaparecer, subí a mi auto y salí del estacionamiento manejando como loca, busque mi celular con una mano en mi bolso mientras con la otra agarraba el volante del auto.

Una bocina ensordecedora me hizo dar cuenta que me había salido de mi canal en la autopista, solté mi bolso y agarre con ambas manos el volante, por más que parpadeara las lagrimas cegaban mi visión, no podía manejar así, me orille en plena autopista y apague el auto, tome mi bolso y salí caminando hacia la salida próxima que estaba súper cerca, deje las llaves pegadas al auto, no me importaba nada, ni siquiera sabía en qué zona de la cuidad me encontraba, empecé a caminar y caminar, no dejaba de llorar y no dejaba de pensar en él con su amante.

Desde cuándo estarán juntos? Pensé, hace cuanto eh hecho el papel de idiota?, como Jacob me hacia esto? Ninguna de esas preguntas tenían respuesta, o por lo menos yo no las sabia, seguí caminando sin notar el paso de las horas, después de no sé cuantas cuadras uno de mis tacones se rompió, no le preste atención me quite los zapatos y seguí mi camino descalza, eso ayudaba, el dolor que empecé a sentir en los pies aplacaba o más bien distraía mis pensamientos así que seguí caminando, mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolso, lo busque en un acto reflejo y lo saque, gracias a Dios no era él, atendí casi sin voz

-"Isa? Donde estas? Donde te metiste loca?" Me dijo la voz de Jasper.

-"Jazz? Oh Jazz por favor ayúdame", le dije entre sollozos, "me quiero morir"

-"Donde estas corazón?", dijo altamente preocupado, "dime donde estas y voy a buscarte"

-"No sé, no sé donde estoy"

-"Isabella, estas en el auto?"

-"No"

-"Ok, necesito que veas a tu alrededor, dime qué vez"

Subí mi rostro por primera vez desde que salí del auto y vi a mis lados.

-"Hay un Restaurante", dije.

-"Como se llama? Vamos Isa ayúdame a encontrarte, concéntrate por favor"

Parpadee tratando de enfocarme, yo conocía muy bien mi ciudad.

-"Da Vinci, el restaurante Italiano del centro", le dije, "estoy frente a la plaza de la fuente"

-"Perfecto, estoy cerca siéntate en un banco en la plaza, paso por ti en 5 min.", y tranco la llamada, yo escondí mi celular en mi bolso y camine hacia la plaza y me deje caer en uno de los bancos.

La plaza estaba prácticamente sola, solo había una pareja en uno de los bancos cerca que al verme me miraron raro y se fueron, baje la vista a ver por qué lo hacían, mi falda kaki estaba sucia pero no tanto, intente alisarla con mis manos y vi mis manos rasguñadas, me había caído? No lo recordaba, a lo mejor había tropezado con algo y me aguante con las manos, se me ocurrió ver mis pies, estaban negros e hinchados mis panty medias se habían roto completamente, miraba atónita el estado de mis pies, ni siquiera recordaba cuando me quite los zapatos, una brisa cruzo la plaza y me dio un escalofrío, mire a mi alrededor y casi no había gente en la calle y todo estaba muy oscuro, que hora era? Cuanto tiempo estuve caminando?

En ese momento llego una camioneta rojo sangre a la calle de el frente de la plaza y un rubio alto salió buscando a alguien con la mirada, intente llamarlo y mi voz no salía, pero no paso mucho tiempo en lo que volvió la vista a la plaza me vio y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas, tan mal me veía? Intente ponerme de pie pero el dolor de mis pies se volvió insoportable me senté de nuevo, Jasper corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazo.

-"Que te paso pequeña?"

Me deje otra vez arrastrar por un mar de lagrimas mientras negaba contra su hombro, en lo que sentí su contacto con mi blusa ligera me di cuenta que me estaba muriendo del frío, temblé ligeramente y Jasper se quito su chaqueta y me la coloco por encima, me levanto en brazos y me llevo hasta su camioneta, mientras yo seguía llorando contra su hombro, Jazz me coloco dulcemente en el asiento del copiloto me puso el cinturón de seguridad y corrió a subirse por la otra puerta, encendió la camioneta y prendió la calefacción.

-"Ok, dijo viendo la carretera, dime qué fue lo que sucedió"

Intente cambiar de tema.

-"Por qué me estabas buscando? Como sabias que estaba perdida?"

-"Estaba cenando con Alice, Jacob me llamo súper angustiado diciendo que habías salido de su oficina alterada y que no lograba encontrarte, me preocupe por que te llame varias veces y no aparecías, Rosalie también estaba intentando buscarte, así que deje a Alice en su casa y salí a recorrer las calles hasta que me atendiste"

No escuche muy bien lo que decía, el nombre de Jacob me había hecho enterrarme en mi asiento, no quería oír su nombre, el teléfono de Jasper empezó a sonar.

-"Es Jacob, dijo en voz alta, el pobre está sumamente preocupado"

-"No!" Le grite tomando el teléfono de sus manos, "no hables con él, no le digas que estoy contigo!"

-"Isabella! Te volviste loca!" Dijo tomando el volante más fuerte.

-"No, no, no, no, por favor no hables con él" le dije subiendo mis pies al asiento abrazándome las rodillas.

-"Isa?"

-"No me llames Isa!", le grite sin pensar tapándome los oídos mientras me mecía incontrolablemente en el asiento, el que siempre me llamo Isa fue Jacob, él decía que mi nombre era muy largo, y como desde siempre habíamos estado juntos todos se acostumbraron a llamarme Isa, pero ahora ese diminutivo me recordaba a Jacob y yo quería olvidarme de él, Jasper me vio con ojos desorbitados pero no insistió mas, en lugar de averiguar pregunto capciosamente.

-"Que te hizo?", dijo con voz furiosa.

-"Ah?" Conteste asustada por su tono.

-"Que te hizo Jacob? Te golpeo? Te juro que si te toco un solo cabello lo voy a matar!"

-"No, no me golpeo" le dije.

-"Entonces?"

Me daba pena contestarle, pero Jazz era mi mejor amigo, en el sabía que podía confiar, respire profundo y cuando fui a hablar me di cuenta hacia donde me llevaba.

-"Una clínica? Por qué me traes a una clínica"

-"Para que te revise un medico, viste el estado de tus pies? Además es preferible que te hagan un chequeo, así me aseguro que estas bien"

-"No quiero entrar, clínicas significan agujas" le dije retrocediendo en el asiento.

-"No me importa, entras porque yo te lo pido y punto"

Bajamos de la camioneta y Jasper fue a mi puerta ayudarme en lo que apoye los pies me caí en sus brazos, de verdad me dolían mucho cuando los apoyaba, Jazz me levanto en brazos otra vez y me llevo a la sala de emergencias de la clínica.

Una enfermera algo antipática le pregunto para qué me llevaba, me sentaron en una silla de ruedas mientras Jasper llenaba unos papeles, yo estaba algo asustada, dulcemente mientras la enfermera nos explicaba cual era el próximo paso Jasper me tenía tomada de la mano, me llevaron hasta unos de los cubículos en emergencia y Jasper me puso delicadamente en la camilla.

-"Isabella, debo ir a guardar la camioneta en el estacionamiento, puedes quedarte sola 5 minutos? Enseguida vuelvo"

Solo asentí mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos, es que nunca iba a parar de llorar?

-"Te quiero pequeña" me dijo Jazz y beso mi frente, "enseguida regreso" me dijo mientras salía de emergencias.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de relajarme un poco, las cortinas del cubículo se abrieron de nuevo, entro una enfermera bastante joven.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Gabriela, voy a ayudarte hoy, te parece que antes de tomarte la muestra de sangre te aseamos un poco?"

Asentí apenada.

La enfermera me ayudo a sentarme en la camilla, me quite la ropa quedando en mi ropa interior, me morí de la vergüenza en lo que me quede con el conjunto de encaje azul rey que tenia puesto, se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa para mi espo..

No, no iba a pensar esa palabra, la enfermera me ayudo nuevamente y me coloque una bata desechable, volví a recostarme y ella coloco mis pies en alto y con una esponja y agua y jabón que tenía en un recipiente me limpio los pies, me ardían enormemente, esta vez las lagrimas que bajaban por mis ojos eran de dolor, la enfermera me decía que resistiera, que pronto acabaría y entonces vendría el doctor de guardia a revisarme.

La tortura termino por fin y volvió a abrirse la cortina, la enfermera salió llevándose el recipiente, me atreví ver mis pies, estaban rojos, muy rojos casi sangre y uno de mis tobillos estaba muy hinchado como si me lo hubiese torcido, cerré mis ojos y aparte la vista, alguien entro de nuevo imagine que era Jasper porque me asalto el olor a su perfume.

-"Jazz" dije aun con ojos cerrados, "por fin volviste"

-"Disculpa?" Me dijo una voz totalmente distinta.

Abrí los ojos y vi a un hombre bastante alto de ojos verdes, blanco, con el cabello corto algo despeinado la verdad.

-"Perdón, lo confundí con alguien más" le dije al desconocido.

-"Soy el Doctor Edward Cullen, soy el médico de guardia vine a revisarte"

-"Mucho gusto, le dije extendiendo mi mano, soy Isabella Bla.. Swan" rectifique, "Isabella Swan"

El doctor sonrió.

-"Mucho gusto Isabella Swan, las enfermeras están un poco atareadas te importaría que te tome una muestra de sangre? Y hay que ponerte una vía con suero"

Me mordí el labio odiaba las agujas.

-"Prometo que no sentirás nada" me dijo el médico aun sonriendo, será que algo en mi rostro era cómico, no entendía por qué se reía tanto, no tenia opción así que estire el brazo y voltee la cara para el otro lado del cubículo, sentí su risa una vez mas y unas manos exageradamente suaves pero muy firmes tomando mi brazo, amarro una liga y busco con sus dedos una vena.

-"Respira profundo" me dijo.

-"No me avise cuando me va a meter la aguja!" le dije, "solo hágalo sin decirme, eso me pone nerviosa, no me gusta" dije como una niña de 5 años, de repente soltó la liga y subió mi brazo de modo que tenia flexionado el codo, me voltee atónita, no había sentido nada.

-"No me iba a sacar la sangre?" Le pregunté.

-"Ya lo hice" me dijo mostrándome unos tubitos llenos de liquido rojo, voltee otra vez no quería marearme, y escuche de nuevo las risas del doctor, me moleste.

-"Que es lo cómico? Por qué desde que entro no ha hecho otra cosa que burlarse de mí?"

La cara del Doctor cambio por completo, parecía arrepentido.

-"Disculpe Señora Swan, no era mi intención molestarla, nunca me burlo de mis pacientes, disculpe si la importune"

Me sorprendió que fuera tan educado, no era para tanto cuando iba a volver a hablar entro Jasper.

-"Isabella cariño, ya regrese, como estas?"

-"Creo que mejor" le conteste, "me limpiaron los pies pero me duelen mucho todavía, el doctor me estaba sacando la sangre para unos estudios" dije señalándolo con la cabeza.

-"Mucho gusto" dijo el doctor, "en estos momentos voy a hacerle el examen físico a su esposa"

-"Él no es mi esposo" dije yo, en ese momento voltee hacia la cortina, una voz de hombre muy familiar estaba hablando fuerte en el puesto de enfermeras.

_-"Isabella Black?"_

Me encogí en la cama, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, fue evidente que tanto el Doctor como Jasper se dieron cuenta de mi reacción mientras afuera la voz se altero un poco.

-"Bueno entonces búsquela como Isabella Swan!"

Vi a Jasper y negué con la cabeza,

-"Por favor, no lo dejes entrar, por favor" le dije negando y llorando cada vez mas.

-"Isabella por Dios, que fue lo que te hizo ese desgraciado? Dime por que salgo a matarlo"

-"Jasper por favor" le dije entre sollozos.

-"Yo me encargo" dijo el Doctor a mi lado, "los dejare solos para que hablen y yo hablo con el caballero de afuera para que no entre, ahora vuelvo"

Me extraño que un Doctor se involucrara tanto, por lo general los que conocía eran muy apáticos.

El Doctor salió dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mí.

-"Ahora habla" me dijo Jazz.

No me quedo de otra, le conté lo de mis planes para el aniversario, de cómo había hablado con Jacob, y cuando llegue a su oficina, le dije como los había visto, le explique la asquerosa escena entre mi marido y su secretaria, Jazz no lo podía creer cada vez abría mas los ojos y tomaba mas fuerte mi mano.

-"No lo quiero ver, le dije entre lagrimas, no quiero verlo, me da asco recordar que esas manos que me tocaban, tocaban a la vez a otra mujer, no quiero" le dije enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, en lo que él se inclino para abrazarme.

-"Ya vengo" dijo separándose de mí.

-"No!" Le dije, "para dónde vas?" intente agarrarlo por el brazo pero no llegue a alcanzarlo, abrió la cortina y salió al pasillo.

-"Jasper!" lo llame.

Intente pararme, los pies me dolían muchísimo pero no podía permitir que Jasper atacara a Jacob, me levante y salí del cubículo arrastrando los pies una punzada mas fuerte ataco mi tobillo izquierdo pero no me importo, logre ver que Jasper había alcanzado al Doctor y tomo por la camisa el pecho de Jacob.

-"Lárgate de aquí!" Le dijo.

-"Hey Jazz que te pasa? Cálmate hombre, solo quiero saber si Isa está bien"

-"Si eres cara dura desgraciado, después de todo lo que le has hecho vienes a verla?"

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jasper" dijo Jacob un poco mas alterado, sacudiéndose de las manos de Jazz, ya la gente de la emergencia estaba volteando a verlos.

-"Ella es mi esposa!" Le dijo mostrándole el anillo su mano "y tengo derecho a saber de ella"

Ausentemente baje mi mano al anillo que se encontraba en mi mano junto con el solitario que me había dado cuando nos comprometimos.

-"Al demonio!" Dijo Jasper, "lárgate antes de que te rompa la cara"

El Doctor entro en la discusión.

-"Caballeros, esto es una clínica, sigan su discusión afuera por favor"

-"Ya escuchaste al doctor lárgate" le dijo Jasper a Jacob.

-"No, tengo derecho a verla"

-"No tienes derecho a nada" le dijo Jasper encimándose para golpear a Jacob.

-"No!" Grite desde donde estaba, camine dos pasos y me caí, el Doctor Cullen salió corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba y le dijo al puesto de enfermeras que llamaran a seguridad, me levanto sin esfuerzo del piso y me llevo de regreso a la camilla, yo estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria.

-"Que no entre por favor! Que no entre! Jasper!" llamaba desesperada a mi amigo "JASPER!"

-"Cálmate Isabella" me decía la voz del doctor, "Enfermera!" Grito hacia el pasillo

Vi entrar una enfermera con una bandeja plateada.

-"Valium!" dijo el doctor "100cc ya!"

La enfermera preparo la inyectadora mientras yo seguía retorciéndome en la camilla.

-"Jasper! Jasper!"

-"Isabella!" Me llamo el doctor, volteé a verlo realmente asustada, "nada le va a pasar a tu amigo, seguridad se esta encargando de sacar al otro individuo de las instalaciones de la clínica, por favor trata de calmarte"

Jasper entro en ese momento al cubículo, la enfermera ya estaba terminando de colocarme el valium en la vía, empecé a ver todo borroso.

-"Isabella" me llamo Jasper tomándome de la mano, "todo va a estar bien pequeña, estoy aquí contigo"

-"Que no entre" le dije cerrando los ojos.

-"No entrara" me dijo besando mi frente, "ahora duerme pequeña yo estaré aquí cuidando cuando despiertes"

No supe más de mí.


	3. Aclarando

**Capítulo 3**

**Aclarando**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Buenos Días" dije entrando a la habitación donde habían trasladado a la Srta. Swan, el caballero que la acompañaba ayer se levanto del sofá del acompañante, se veía bastante cansado, ella estaba acostada en la cama dormida, se veía muy angelical, sonreí al verla tan tranquila después de todo lo que había pasado.

-"Doctor", dijo, "ehh buenos días, no sabia que estuviera trabajando esta mañana también"

-"La verdad no me eh ido todavía", le conteste, "tuve guardia toda la noche, ya estoy por marcharme, pero quería ver como seguía su…. Amiga?"

No sabia lo que me pasaba, yo nunca me involucro con mis pacientes eso era algo que mi padre siempre me había dicho, _"mientras menos te involucres mejor"_ él decía que era mas sano, aunque yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, había seguido su ejemplo, una vez me involucre mucho con una jovencita, en mis años de residencia y cuando murió victima del cáncer me dolió mucho, desde ese día decidí seguir el consejo de mi padre.

Pero había algo con esta mujer, ayer me trasmitió tantas cosas, primero parecía una niña asustada por las agujas y después quedo tan vulnerable cuando ese hombre llego, su esposo, pero ella no quería verlo, estaba tan asustada, me veía en la necesidad de protegerla, el hombre que la acompañaba me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Mejor amiga en realidad", dijo viéndola desde nos encontrábamos, "me rompe el corazón verla así"

Una vez se quedo dormida, por el efecto de los tranquilizantes que le colocamos ayer, y seguridad saco al hombre que decía ser su esposo, pude examinarla con mas calma, tenia un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo pero no le podía mandar a poner un yeso, según me contó su amigo Jasper, estuvo caminando por la calle por mucho tiempo descalza y eso había hecho que se hiciera mucho daño en sus delicados pies.

Le mande administrar antibióticos y a colocar una vacuna para prevenir alguna otra enfermedad por la infección, le vendé el tobillo enfermo y se le coloco en alto para que la hinchazón bajara, le pedí cambio a una habitación por que iba a estar aquí unos días, hasta que por lo menos pudiera apoyar un poco los pies, se le veía sumamente cansada así que le mande a repetir la dosis de tranquilizantes en lo que despertó unas horas después, en este momento era de día era temprano por la mañana, mi guardia había acabado y quería irme a casa pero sentía que tenia que venir a verla.

-"Jasper es tu nombre no?" le pregunte.

-"Si, Jasper Hale", dijo extendiéndose su mano para estrechar la mía, "disculpe Doc es que ayer con tanta cosa ni siquiera me presente"

-"No te preocupes, es normal, pero necesito preguntarte unas cosas acerca de Isabella"

-"Dígame?"

-"El hombre que vino ayer?, que gracias a él casi colapsan sus pies y le dio un ataque de nervios", dije apretando los dientes, "que le hizo?"

Jasper se puso algo incomodo, eh intente explicar mi interés.

-"Veras Jasper, si ese hombre la lastimo físicamente, debo reportarlo a servicio social o a la policía, ella estaba muy asustada anoche, y repitió una y otra vez que no lo dejaran entrar, eso me hace pensar que él pudo haberla maltratado mas de lo que anímicamente se ve, si es así debo cumplir mi deber"

-"Ah… claro, claro," dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, "la verdad Doc, no se, yo no lo creo, lo que ella me contó ayer no tenia nada que ver con maltrato físico, yo conozco a Jacob hace muchísimo tiempo y no creo que sea capaz de golpearla, además nunca la eh visto marcada ni asustada, ella en verdad ama a Jacob….. Pero al parecer él no"

Esa ultima parte la dijo tan baja que no se si escuche bien, pero al escuchar que ella lo amaba un temblor recorrió mi espalda y mis dientes se cerraron mas, como podía amar a semejante estúpido.

Me acerque a la cama revise los medicamentos y los vendajes, uno de ellos había que cambiarlo llame por el intercomunicador al puesto de enfermeras para que me trajeran los implementos, me di cuenta que Jasper se acerco por el otro lado de la cama y se recostó de la pared de la habitación cerrando los ojos.

-"Disculpa mi incumbencia," le dije a Jasper, "pero deberías descansar, parece que te vas a caer de un momento a otro"

-"No quiero dejarla sola," contesto aun recostado de la pared, "ayer estaba tan nerviosa que me angustia que despierte y no me vea"

-"No tiene familia? No se, alguien que puedas llamar para que se turne contigo?"

-"Mi hermana viene en camino, en cualquier momento llegara, eso espero, en lo que llegue voy a descansar"

No podía evitar seguir preguntando, quería saber todo lo que podía de este ser tan indefenso.

-"Y sus padres?", en ese momento Jasper abrió los ojos y la vio con cara de lastima

-"No…" dijo en voz baja cerrando sus ojos nuevamente, "sus padres murieron en un accidente años atrás, su única familia en estos momentos somos mi hermana, Jacob y yo"

_Y el imbécil del tal Jacob la estaba haciendo sufrir tanto?_ Pensé, me dio rabia cerré mis manos en puños y la enfermera entro con las vendas nuevas, relaje mis manos y me dedique a cambiarle los vendajes.

-"Doctor, yo puedo hacer eso," me dijo la enfermera mientras me ponía los guantes.

-"No importa Cecile, yo quiero hacerlo, si te necesito te llamo no te preocupes sigue con tu ronda," Le dije sonriendo.

-"Claro doctor, no hay problema" y se retiro de la habitación.

-"Si quieres," le dije a Jasper, "ve a tomarte un café, la maquina que esta al final del pasillo vende un capuchino excelente, yo estaré aquí, no creo que despierte todavía"

-"Gracias Doc", dijo Jasper, "creo que me caería bien un café", se acerco a Isabella le beso la frente y salio de la habitación.

Le revise las heridas, estaban un poco mejor, pero solo un poco, le tome delicadamente el tobillo en mis manos y le cambie el vendaje, al colocar de nuevo su pie en su sitio, ella movió su rostro y parpadeo un poco.

-"Jasper?" Pregunto con voz débil.

-"Nop, no soy Jasper," le dije sonriendo, era la segunda vez que me confundía con su amigo.

-"Ah es usted…" dijo volteando sus ojos, "el doctor que cree que soy cómica", tuve que hacer un esfuerzo superior para no reír de su comentario, me parecía tan adorable.

-"Me llamo Edward, si no te importa preferiría que me dijeras así"

Ella me vio extrañada y de repente su mirada se asusto de nuevo.

-"Cálmate," le dije, "tu amigo Jasper esta afuera comprándose un café ya viene, yo solo estaba cambiando tus vendajes"

-"Como estoy?" Pregunto.

-"Necesitando reposo", le dije, me senté en los pies de la cama, "tienes un esguince en tu tobillo izquierdo, me habría gustado enyesártelo pero por lo vivas que están las demás heridas no lo hice, por eso tienes esta venda, hay que cambiártela todos los días, pero por eso no te preocupes por ahora, mientras estés aquí las enfermeras o yo nos encargaremos de eso, cuando te de de alta te daré las indicaciones mas especificas,"

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y yo me quede en silencio no sabia que le había molestado de lo que le había dicho.

-"Que sucede?," le pregunte

-"Mientras este aquí?, cuanto tiempo me voy a tener que quedar yo tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, tengo que… no se que voy a hacer pero tengo que salir de aquí"

-"Hagamos algo", le dije, "por ahora deberás quedarte el día de hoy y mañana, si las heridas de tus pies mejoran podré darte de alta con muchas indicaciones, si no han mejorado te toca quedarte otra noche, no puedo hacer mas, además quería preguntarte algo mas, como tu medico tratante"

-"Dígame?"

-"No me gustaría tratar de ese tema, por que por lo que vi, te altera bastante, pero deberás entender que si llega algún caso de violencia a la emergencia de la clínica sea física o no, es mi deber reportarlo con servicio social, o con el ente apropiado"

-"No… entiendo," dijo.

Respire profundo, sabia que esto la iba a alterar pero debía preguntárselo era mi deber protegerla si estaba en mis manos.

-"El hombre que vino ayer," le dije despacio, ella se encogió en la cama como había hecho ayer cuando oyó su voz pero no derramo ninguna lagrima, "tu amigo Jasper", continúe, "me dijo que es tu esposo?", ella se tomo las manos y acaricio los anillos que tenia en su dedo, solo asintió, "veras", continué, "por tu reacción al oírlo y por el ataque de nervios que te dio después me atrevo a pensar que él te maltrataba",

Ella abrió los ojos impresionada, "necesito que me digas si eso es verdad," le dije cuidadosamente, "si eso es verdad Isabella debemos denunciarlo," ella empezó a negar con la cabeza, "calma, calma", le dije en un intento de tranquilizarla, "solo debo cumplir con mi trabajo"

Ella respiro profundo y cerró sus ojos y me hablo con voz firme.

-"No doctor, él nunca me golpeo, físicamente por lo menos", agrego, "lo que sucedió fue algo totalmente distinto, pero preferiría no decirlo en voz alta, me da algo de vergüenza"

-"Esta bien Isabella, no voy a insistir mas, pero ahora explícame, como te heriste así los pies?"

-"Caminando", dijo ella y volvió a abrir los ojos, "estaba muy alterada y camine y camine y ni me acuerdo cuando me quite mis zapatos, es mas empecé a sentir dolor cuando me pare por primera vez ni me acuerdo como me torcí el tobillo," dijo apenada apartando la mirada

-"Esta bien", le dije "eso era lo que necesitaba oír, tu declaración de los hechos," en eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro Jasper seguido de una rubia muy parecida a él, imagine era su hermana.

-"Isabella, despertaste pequeña," dijeron los dos a la vez, todos reímos por la sincronía de sus comentarios.

-"Si ya desperté, me siento bastante mejor, Rose que bueno verte"

-"Disculpa la demora amiguita, pero Jazz no me dejo venir anoche pero en lo que me desperté esta mañana vine lo mas rápido," dijo al rubia acercándose para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-"Yo me retiro", les dije, levantándome de los pies de la cama, "Isabella," le dije llamando su atención, "las enfermeras tienen mis números y tienen orden de llamarme si se te presenta alguna emergencia, de todas formas aquí esta mi tarjeta le dije extendiéndole una, cualquier cosa llámenme," les dije a los tres, "mi guardia comienza de nuevo esta noche a las 9, cuando llegue pasare a echarte un vistazo esta bien?"

Ella asintió agarrando la tarjeta.

-"Gracias Doctor"

Gire sobre mis talones y con una pequeña reverencia me despedí de su amiga.

-"Señorita," le dije a la rubia.

-"Hasta luego," dijo sonriéndome.

Le extendí la mano a Jasper.

-"Hasta Luego Doctor", me dijo, "y gracias por todo"

-"Es mi trabajo", abrí la puerta, mire por ultima vez a Isabella y salí de la habitación, temiendo dejarla sola, ojala no durmiera para poder quedarme a velar sus sueños por siempre.

Llegue al puesto de enfermeras y le dije a Cecile que estuviera pendiente del cuarto de Isabella, y le especifique que si venia un hombre llamado Jacob Black me llamara de inmediato y tratara de no dejarlo entrar, la noche en vela ya me estaba pasando factura así que me fui a mi departamento, al llegar me di una ducha y me lance en la cama a ver si podía descansar un poco.


	4. Hablemos

**Capitulo 4**

**Hablemos**

**Isabella Pov:**

Ya me sentía un poco mejor había pasado el día conversando con Rosalie, Jasper se había ido para su apartamento a ducharse y a dormir un rato, además tenía que pasar por la oficina a ver cómo estaban las cosas, me dijo que iba a tratar de tomarse unas vacaciones para cuidarme pero intente persuadirlo, no pensé que fuera necesario, en la noche vendría el Doctor y me diría si tenía que quedarme otro día o me podía ir, Rosalie salió del baño acomodando su cabello y me vio sonriendo.

-"Tienes hambre?, quieres que te busque algo para comer?"

Negué con mi cabeza, no tenía nada de apetito.

-"Rose? Y ahora que voy a hacer?" ya mi amiga sabia de mi situación con Jacob, y sabiendo a que me refería se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me tomo la mano.

-"No sé, eso es algo que debes decidir tu"

-"Tu qué harías en mi lugar?"

-"Yo?, mandaría a matar a Jacob, bueno mejor le mandaría a dar una paliza por perro!"

-"Rose… " le dije recriminándola "es enserio"

-"Te dije que no se, piénsalo bien, a ver, tu lo amas?"

-"Pienso que si", le dije tímida, "ya no lo sé"

-"Estas dispuesta a compartirlo?"

Me altere.

-"Estas loca?, por supuesto que no!"

-"Tu crees que deje a la otra?"

Se me arrugo el corazón, con las palabras que había oído en su oficina lo dudaba mucho, negué con la cabeza.

-"Entonces?" me dijo "solo le veo una salida"

-"Divorciarme" dije amargamente.

-"Amiga, no decidas nada ahora, piénsalo bien, aléjate de él por un tiempo y piénsalo todo con cabeza fría"

_Toc Toc Toc_

Ambas volteamos a la puerta, no esperábamos visitas se suponía que Jasper iba a tardar más

-"Adelante" dijo Rose

La puerta se abrió y entro un moreno alto con cabello negro, mi corazón dio un vuelco y lo maldije en mis adentros por causar ese efecto en mí

-"Ni se te ocurra armar un escándalo perro" le dijo Rose a mi lado

Jacob entro a la habitación con las manos en alto en una de ellas llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres, mi favoritas.

-"Solo vine a ver como estaba Isa", dijo con voz tranquila, "no quiero pelear"

Yo seguía sin habla, estaba como una estatua, ni siquiera me salían las lágrimas de recordarlo, será que por fin se secaron mis ojos?

-"Que como esta?" pregunto Rosalie, "De maravilla! No la vez?" dijo de manera sarcástica,

"Será mejor que te vayas perro, si no voy a llamar a seguridad"

-"Solo quiero hablar con Isa" dijo aun en la entrada de la habitación con la mirada clavada en mi rostro, "No te haré daño" me dijo esta vez.

Rosalie iba a atacar pero le coloque mi mano en su brazo.

-"Esta bien Rose" déjame hablar con él.

Me miro como si pensara que estaba loca, intente sonreírle para que viera que no lo estaba.

-"Quédate cerca de la puerta, no demorara mucho," le dije "será mejor no posponer esta conversación más tiempo" me impresiono a mi misma lo tranquila que se oía mi voz.

-"Segura?" me dijo Rose.

Asentí, ella salió de la habitación dejándome sola con mi _esposo_, imagine que no se separaría de la puerta, intente incorporarme un poco en la cama para quedar sentada, mi tobillo reclamo e hice una mueca de dolor, Jacob se acerco corriendo para socorrerme.

-"No" le dije viéndolo a los ojos con odio.

El retrocedió impresionado por mi cara.

-"Que quieres" le dije una vez separo de mi cama.

-"Hablar" contesto viéndome a los ojos.

-"Habla, te escucho"

Deposito las flores en la mesita al lado de mi cama, volvió a retirarse y me vio a los ojos por unos minutos, respiro profundo.

-"Lo siento" fue lo primero que dijo.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de todos los años que lo conocía jamás lo había oído disculparse, pero compuse mi reacción y me quede callada no emití sonido alguno, el me vio frustrado y continuo.

-"No sé por qué me disculpo, la verdad ni se por qué estas aquí," dijo abriendo sus brazos abarcando la habitación, "que fue lo que paso? yo… yo"

Me cruce de brazos y seguí muda, por lo que podía ver iba hacerse el desentendido de la escena de ayer, me reí, no podía creerlo, él me vio como si estuviera loca, no soporte mas el silencio.

-"La verdad, eres increíble"

-"De que hablas"

-"De tu ironía"

-"Isa"

-"No me llames así," le dije viéndolo con odio "Ya no soy tu Isa"

-"Isabella, por favor, dime que….que…"

Explote, se quería hacer el tonto, pensaba que yo estaba aquí por gusto, por loca.

-"Te vi ok" le dije "no sigas fingiendo ser el esposo abnegado que trata de razonar con la loca de su mujer, te vi Jacob Black"

-"Me viste?" pregunto sorprendido, "que.. Que viste"

Reí impresionada de lo cara dura que era.

-"Eres el rey de los cínicos, te vi haciéndole el amor a Leah en tu escritorio, los detalles te los debo" dije apretando mis puños, "no me quede a ver el acto final"

-"Isabella eh.. Yo… este… no"

-"Que vas a decir?, que no es lo que yo creo?, te vi Jacob, yo te vi" le dije apuntándome los ojos con mi manos.

-"Pero yo no…. No estaba pensando" dijo eso como si fuera la primera cosa que se le ocurriera.

-"Que no pensaste? El hacerle el amor a Leah, o el que yo te viera"

-"Isabella, que te sucede, no…. No eres tú" me dijo viéndome relámete como si fuera una extraña.

Y tenía razón, yo misma no me conocía, jamás pensé que iba a poder estar tan fría hablando con Jacob, imagine que después de todas las lagrimas que derrame ayer y de todo lo que sufrí ayer mi corazón hizo una pared a su alrededor, no iba a dejar que Jacob me afectara, es mas no iba a dejar que nadie me afectara, nadie más iba a hacerme sentir lo que había sentido la noche anterior, se acabo la Isa tonta, de ahora en adelante seria Isabella Swan, sin diminutivos.

-"No Jacob, no soy yo, tú te encargaste de matarme, así que perdóname si te molesta lo que he hecho con lo que quedo de mi"

-"Isabella… perdóname" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos "yo nunca quise hacerte daño"

-"Pero lo hiciste Jacob Black, y mucho"

-"Yo le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría, pero de verdad llego un momento que deje de amarte, yo… me di cuenta tarde debí decírtelo"

Una punzada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, que me había dejado de amar, era obvio, pero que mencionara a mis padres fue el colmo, mis ojos amenazaron con humedecerse pero me traje las lágrimas, no iba a llorar.

-"Esa promesa la hiciste hace mucho tiempo, Te libero de ella, ya soy lo suficientemente adulta para cuidarme sola"

-"Que quieres decir?"

Respire profundo.

-"No te quiero más en mi vida, desaparécete por favor, si quieres honrar a mis padres en estos momentos, lo mejor que puedes hacer para protegerme es alejarte de mi, quiero el divorcio"

Yo misma me impresione de lo que estaba diciendo, hace unos minutos cuando hablaba con Rose me aterre de pensar en divorciarme de Jacob, había pensado inclusive en terapia de pareja, pero jamás en hacer tan definitiva mi separación, pero algo más impresionante me paso, al momento de decir esa palabra _divorcio_ me sentí relajada, me sentí libre, así que tome esa libertad y la convertí en fuerza para poder soportar el papeleo y las discusiones que se avecinaban.

-"Divorciarte"

-"Corrección Jacob, divorciarnos, es algo de dos sabes?"

-"Te quieres divorciar de mi?"

-"Si, ahora por favor vete, estoy cansada y necesito dormir"

Él se quedo pensativo en la mitad de la habitación, como si hubiese olvidado cómo moverse, aplaudí hacia su rostro para hacerlo reaccionar.

-"Jacob!"

Él me vio parpadeando.

-"Que te vayas, dije"

Giro lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Adiós Isa" dijo antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

Una vez salió de la habitación entro Rosalie inmediatamente.

-"Estas Bien?"

-"Si, ya estoy bien" le dije cerrando los ojos

-"Por lo que pude oír ya decidiste no?"

-"Sip"

-"Quieres hablar de eso?"

Sonreí al voltear a verla, la pobre estaba bastante angustiada por mí.

-"No hay nada de qué hablar Rose, no te angusties, de verdad estoy bien, ya lo malo paso"

-"Wow, de verdad no pareces tu"

-"Lo sé"

La enfermera entro a la habitación a ver si todo estaba bien y a ver las vías que tenía en el brazo, me dijo que más tarde me cambiarían el vendaje, la tarde termino de pasar tranquila, Jasper había llegado un poco antes del anochecer y Rose había ido a descansar, estaba muy apenada con ellos los estaba molestando mucho, como para agrandar mi preocupación Jasper bostezo de manera sonora, vi el reloj eran casi las 8 de la noche.

-"Jazz, vete a dormir"

-"Ahorita, voy a esperar que venga el doctor a verte"

-"Jazz, me refería a que fueras a dormir a tu casa"

-"Me parecía raro que no me lo hubieras dicho antes" dijo riendo un poco, "No me voy a ir, no te voy a dejar sola"

-"No estaré sola, hay miles de enfermeras por doquier"

-"No me iré"

-"Recuerdas que la terca aquí soy yo?"

-"Y si viene Jacob otra vez?"

Ya Rose y yo le habíamos contado el episodio con Jacob de la mañana.

-"No creo, además debe tener muchas cosas que pensar, dudo que hoy vuelva a venir"

-"No se Isabella, no me parece"

-"Mira, en lo que salga de aquí es cuando voy a necesitarte mas, por primera cosa necesito me des asilo en tu casa, solo por un tiempo, planeo comprar mi propio departamento"

-"No tienes por qué salir de tu casa, el que cometió la falta fue él, él debería marcharse"

-"No me importa, se marche o no, no voy a vivir en esa casa sola, necesito un nuevo comienzo"

Asintió siguiéndome la corriente.

-"Aja, y que otra cosa puedes necesitar de mi para que no pueda quedarme a acompañarte"

-"Mi divorcio" le conteste seca, "necesito que hagas mi divorcio, eres el mejor abogado que conozco"

Se quedo sin habla, Jasper había sido el que había hecho todos los papeles de mi matrimonio, llegando hasta ser testigo con Rosalie de mi boda, imagine que ayudar separar un matrimonio que el ayudo a construir podía aturdirle.

-"Ya sé", le dije, "pero yo no lo puedo hacer, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que estudie, por favor"

-"Jamás te diría que no pequeña, no te preocupes yo haré tu divorcio"

Resople frustrada, Jazz me vio alzando una ceja.

-"No es lo que quieres?" me pregunto expectante

-"Claro que es lo que quiero Jazz, pero…"

-"Pero qué?"

-"Con 24 años y divorciada? Que patética"

-"Bueno, yo tengo 26 y no me he casado siquiera así que estamos en las mismas"

No pude evitar reírme y Jazz se unió a mis risas.

La puerta se abrió y entro el Doctor Edward, sorprendido de verme.

-"Buenas Noches"

-"Doctor", dije "Como esta?"

Jasper se acerco y se estrecharon las manos, el Doctor Edward termino de entrar en la habitación.

-"Estoy bien Isabella, y tu como te sientes? Te ves muchísimo mejor"

-"Me siento bastante mejor" le dije encogiéndome de hombros "aunque el tobillo no me ah dejado de molestar"

Inmediatamente se acerco a la cama y empezó a quitarme la venda que lo cubría, él mismo había traído una bandeja con utensilios para tratarme, me le quede mirando fijamente mientras me trataba Jasper salió un segundo a atender una llamada por su celular, yo seguía mirando como las manos del Doctor seguían colocándome unas cremas y luego empezaba a vendarlo de nuevo, me fije que sus manos eran aparte de increíblemente suaves muy jóvenes, él se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio sonrío y me vio.

-"Que?" pregunto.

-"Cuántos años tienes?" pregunte tuteándolo.

- "27" contesto.

-"Eres joven" le dije ausente "no me había dado cuenta"

-"Si, por eso estoy en emergencias, normalmente a los menores de 30 nos toca pagar por un tiempo en emergencia" me contesto.

-"Ah…" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-"Se que no es prudente preguntar lo mismo pero asumo por tu rostro que no te importaría, y tu cuántos años tienes?"

-"24" dije medio sonriéndole.

-"Listo!" dijo triunfante.

-"Como esta? Digo el tobillo, mis heridas?" dije especificando mi pregunta.

-"Bastante mejores en realidad, voy a ver qué puedo hacer para que salgas mañana"

-"No me engañes," le dije.

-"Nunca lo haría" contesto.

Su respuesta me dejo helada en la cama, lo dijo con tanta convicción viéndome a los ojos, como si de verdad nunca se alejaría de mi me quede en shock y él se dio cuenta.

-"Que sucede?, dije algo malo?"

-"No doctor, no me haga caso, a veces no se…" no sabía cómo terminar la frase

-"Llámame Edward por favor"

En ese momento Jasper entro a la habitación.

-"Pequeña, voy a tener que hacerte caso, se presento un problema en la oficina con un caso de una empresa, después te cuento con detalle bueno? Pero voy a tener que irme" dijo apenado.

-"No importa Jazz, anda, yo estoy bien, puedo dormir sola no te angusties, ve a resolver y por favor mañana quédate descansando un poco en la mañana si?"

-"Deja de preocuparte por mí, después tendré tiempo para eso"

Puse mis ojos en blanco los dos éramos muy tercos.

-"Anda", le dije haciéndole gestos con la mano para que saliera, "yo estaré bien, nos vemos mañana"

Jasper se acerco me dio un beso en la frente, se despidió del Doctor y salió de la habitación

Suspire cerrando mis ojos.

-"Te asusta quedarte sola?" pregunto el doctor a mi lado, abrí los ojos y lo vi directamente.

-"No, la verdad no" dije encogiéndome de hombros, "Estoy preocupada por él, tiene casi 2 días sin dormir por mi culpa, no me gusta que la gente haga esos sacrificios por mi"

-"Por qué no? A todo el mundo le gusta que los demás se preocupen por uno"

-"Pues a mí no!" le dije cruzándome de brazos, siempre que estaba frente a él terminaba comportándome como una niña.

-"Lástima," me dijo escondiendo una risa.

Resople de repente frustrada por que siempre se tenía que reír de mí?

-"Cual es su problema?"

-"Ninguno" dijo esta vez sin poder ocultar la risa.

-"Agggg, no se ría de mi doctor" le dije en voz baja.

Edward recompuso su rostro y se puso serio de inmediato.

-"No me río de ti, solo que algunas de tus reacciones me hacen sonreír eso es todo y creo que te pedí que me llamaras Edward"

-"Edward" dije torciendo la boca aun cruzada de brazos, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que decía, era verdad estaba comportándome como una niña malcriada, el me vio alzando perfectamente una ceja y esta vez fui yo la que no pudo evitar sonreír y él se unió en mis pequeñas risas.

-"Tengo que bajar a emergencia a ver algunos pacientes, si necesitas algo pide que me llamen y vengo ok?"

Asentí y no sé de donde Edward se acerco a mí, se inclino y beso mi frente, _de dónde sacaba tal confianza? _ Me quede congelada en la cama él se dio cuenta de mi reacción y se separo apenado,

-"Lo… lo siento, ehhh disculpa, me deje llevar, ehh ya… ya me marcho" dijo tartamudeando, yo no conteste seguía helada en la cama, él no vio hacia atrás salió de la habitación dejándome sola y confundida.


	5. Mejor así

**Capitulo 5**

**Mejor así**

**Edward Pov:**

No pude evitar reírme cuando salí de la habitación de Isabella, me había comportado como un tonto, le bese la frente como si fuera un ser preciado para mi, normalmente ese gesto lo tenia con las personas que me trasmitían ternura, con mi hermana Alice por ejemplo, o con mi madre Esme, sin embargo Isabella me trasmitía una ternura extrema, mientras caminaba al elevador Cecile se acerco a quitarme los implementos que había llevado a la habitación para cambiarle los vendajes.

-"Alguna Novedad?" le pregunte

-"No doctor Cullen, hasta ahora nada, sin embargo las enfermeras del turno de la mañana me indicaron que el individuo del que usted me comento Jacob Black, vino a verla en la mañana"

Quise alterarme pero Isabella se encontraba bien cuando la vi, seria que se reconcilio con su esposo, apreté mis dientes.

-"Y bien?," le dije entre dientes a Cecile

-"No le informaron por que no ocurrió nada, me dijeron que el caballero entro y no duro ni 20 min. y luego salio sin hacer escándalo"

Eso era bueno, nadie se reconcilia en 20 minutos, y si hubiese sido así él estaría ahora con ella no?

-"Esta bien Cecile, ehh yo voy a emergencia, si se presenta algo llámame ok?"

-"Por supuesto Doctor" contesto con una sonrisa.

Me subí al ascensor y me fui para emergencia, pensé que hoy iba a ser una noche tranquila pero me equivoque, llego un accidente automovilístico y estuve bastante ocupado, mas de 10 heridos graves llegaron a mi emergencia, mas los normales de todos los días.

Las enfermeras no podían con tantos pacientes igual que los médicos, estaba tan ocupado que no me fije en la hora desde ese momento, logre salvar a una pequeña de ocho años que tenía un golpe muy fuerte en su cabecita, su madre se había fracturado la pierna y no dejaba de gritar por su hija, como pude logre que se vieran antes de que las subieran a quirófano.

Estaba agotado había sido una noche muy larga, mire mi reloj y mi guardia se había acabado hacia 1 hora, Gabriela, una enfermera de E.R. me fue a buscar para que ayudara a uno de los estudiantes, fui hasta el cubículo y vi las radiografías con el chico, pertenecían a un señor mayor tenía una mancha no muy grande en el pulmón, debíamos mandarle hacer varios exámenes, di la orden y mi celular sonó, lo tome sin ver quien era.

-"Si?"

-"Edward, hijo, estas muy ocupado?"

-"Papa? Que sorpresa oírte, ehh" dije viendo a mi alrededor, "la verdad un poco, la emergencia esta full"

-"Escuche lo del accidente de auto, necesitas ayuda?"

-"No te preocupes padre, ya casi esta todo bajo control"

-"Bueno por favor cuando puedas sube a mi despacho, quiero hablar contigo unas cosas"

-"Ya estas en la clínica?, diablos y que hora es?" le dije viendo mi reloj.

-"Las 7 y 30 am" contestó mi padre.

Con razón estaba agotado, tenia casi las 12 horas corridas trabajando, en eso llego corriendo una enfermera hacia donde me encontraba, necesitaban ayuda en quirófano con la madre de la niña que había atendido hacia unas horas.

-"Tratare de subir padre! Le dije apurado mientras seguía a la enfermera, "voy a entrar a quirófano"

No escuche la respuesta de mi padre, simplemente tranque la llamada, fui a quirófano para que me informaran que sucedía, me prepare, me lave cuidadosamente las manos, me coloque los guantes y la bata y entre a quirófano olvidándome del sueño.

**Isabella Pov**

No podía dormir! por mas que intentaba no me llegaba el sueño, y el no poder moverme mucho no ayudaba, intente colocarme de lado en la cama, lo logre pero a los 10 minutos mi pierna empezó a dormirse y me molestaba mucho, tuve que colocarme de nuevo boca arriba, resople frustrada, no había caso, tome el control del televisor y lo encendí estaban pasando una comedia americana, me quede viéndola y reí de vez en cuando por la ocurrencia de los personajes, una enfermera entro a darme una vuelta, me sonrío al verme.

-"No tienes sueño"

-"No" le conteste, "por mas que trato no me duermo"

-"Quieres que pregunte si te puedo dar un somnífero?"

-"No, prefiero no tomar mas medicamentos, además una noche en vela no le hace mal a nadie no?"

-"Si eso es cierto" dijo sonriéndome, cambio la botella de suero que ya se había terminado.

-"Sabrás cuando me darán de alta?" le pregunte.

-"El doctor, quedo en venir en la mañana a indicarnos, pero seguramente"

-"Gracias" dije realmente aliviada, estaba preocupada por mi trabajo y quería salir de aquí, las clínicas me deprimían.

Me quede sola nuevamente, y apague el televisor, toda la habitación quedo a oscuras me concentre en el techo blanco y empecé a buscarle figuras ocultas, no encontré nada interesante, mi mente empezó a vagar, pensé en qué clase de apartamento me iba a comprar, debía ser pequeño, no quería nada exagerado.

Pensé también en Jasper y su novia nueva, _Alice_ no la conocía todavía, y con todas estas cosas que me habían sucedido iba a pasar un tiempo antes de conocerla.

Eso me recordó que tenia que preguntarle al doctor mañana si iba a poder afincar el pie, será que iba a tener que usar muletas, fruncí el ceño, ya yo era suficientemente torpe caminando con mis dos pies para ahora caminar con muletas, _puff_ era mejor no pensar en eso.

Recordé entonces al doctor Edward, al _cómico,_ el que al despedirse me dio un beso en la frente, no pude evitar sonreír, si yo me había comportado como una tonta desde la primera vez que me trató, él me había alcanzado con ese beso en la frente, ahora los dos éramos igual de tontos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí distrayéndome con el techo hasta que por fin mis ojos se fueron cerrando, no me di cuenta en lo que caí dormida.

**Edward Pov**

Salí por fin de quirófano, la madre salio bien de la operación gracias a dios, ya se encontraba estable, fui a ver a la niña a ver como seguía, el padre estaba ahí con ella, les informe a ambos que la madre había salido bien de la operación, al salir me recosté sin poder evitarlo de una de las paredes de la clínica cerrando mis ojos y recordé a mi padre, pero también a Isabella, seria mejor pasar a revisar a Isabella y darle el alta y después ir a la oficina de mi padre, fui a la maquina de café, me compre un capuchino y fui al piso donde estaba Isabella.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, no se oía nada dentro, al entrar vi que se encontraba sola, todavía dormía, su cara estaba de lado viendo hacia la puerta, tenia la boca un poco abierta, respiraba tranquilamente, el cabello regado por todas las almohadas, lo tenia bastante largo y de un color castaño muy bonito estaba tapada solo con una sabana, sus pies estaban también cubiertos por la sabana.

Me termine mi café y fui a botar el vaso plástico en la papelera que estaba cerca de la mesa de noche, me percate que habían unas flores en el cesto intente verlas sin hacer ruido, eran flores silvestres pero estaban prácticamente marchitas no le preste mucha atención e igual bote el vaso en el cesto, camine hasta la ventana y vi por entre las cortinas el sol y como la gente caminaba por las calles.

Ella hizo un movimiento en la cama y me dedique a verla, pensé que algo le dolía, me acerque pero ella seguía profundamente dormida, envidie por un momento su sueño, dormía tan tranquila que provocaba querer dormir también, me senté en el sofá de acompañante y recosté mi cabeza con el espaldar cerré mis ojos de manera instintiva no planeaba dormirme, pero la temperatura de la habitación, la tranquilidad del ambiente y el delicado sonido que hacia la respiración de Isabella me fueron llevando a dormirme, no se cuanto tiempo paso, no creo que fue mucho por que de repente escuche su dulce voz.

-"Doctor?" dijo dudosa.

-"Hmmm" ni me acordaba donde me encontraba.

-"Doctor…" hubo un momento de silencio, "Edward"

-"Que….. que", conteste parándome del sofá, "ehh" dije parpadeando "Lo siento"

Lo que escuche fueron sus risas, la voltee a ver con una ceja levantada, ahora ella se reía de mi?

-"Eres increíble", me dijo "Estabas dormido de verdad?"

-"Ehh, Creo que si" le dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-"Por que?" pregunto viéndome como si estuviera loco.

-"Vine a revisarte antes de irme, y no te quise despertar"

-"Pareces cansado" me dijo viéndome mejor.

Sonreí al verla.

-"Lo estoy, pero soy tu medico y tenia que venir a darte el alta…. O quieres quedarte otra noche?"

-"No la eh pasado mal, pero ya me quiero ir" dijo mordiéndose el labio, se veía tan adorable.

-"Era una broma, la enfermera vendrá a cambiarte los vendajes y te dará las indicaciones que le dejare para ti, yo me retiro creo que esta será la ultima vez que me veas"

Mi corazón se arrugo en el momento que dije eso, pero no tenia por que, Isabella era una paciente mas, o no?

-"Si, así parece" dijo ella "Gracias por todo"

Actué por impulso.

-"A menos que me aceptes una invitación a cenar" le dije atropelladamente.

Ella me vio a los ojos bastante sorprendida y me arrepentí al mismo instante.

-"No, este, no me hagas caso!, la noche fue muy larga y no se que digo, ehh déjalo así ok, colócalo como otra de mis imprudencias contigo"

Estaba hablando sin sentido que me pasaba? Parecía estúpido, ella siguió con la misma expresión.

-"Creo que es mejor que se vaya Doctor" dijo tocando ausentemente los anillos de su mano izquierda.

Demonios lo poco que había avanzado con ella lo eché a perder.

-"De verdad disculpa todas mis imprudencias"

Ella disimulo una sonrisa.

-"No se preocupe, algunas han sido divertidas"

-"Hasta luego Isabella"

-"Adiós Edward"

Salí de la habitación, sintiéndome todavía mas estúpido, ella era casada, y yo estaba invitándola a cenar, debe creer que soy un sicópata o un loco, sacudí mi cabeza, le di a la jefa de enfermeras las indicaciones para Isabella y le pedí que le cambiaran el vendaje, le indique que debía ir a consulta dentro de 2 semanas a ver como seguía, ya en ese momento parecía un zombie, entre al consultorio que compartía con mi padre arrastrando los pies.

-"No es tu mejor día por lo que veo" dijo mi padre al verme, estaba revisando unos papeles los dejo de lado para prestarme atención.

Me senté en la silla frente a él y me encogí de hombros.

-"He tenido peores, créeme"

-"Como salio tu operación?"

-"Bien, gracias a Dios la madre de la niña salio bien"

-"Me alegro"

-"Necesitabas algo padre?"

-"Si, tu hermano Emmet viene en unos días a la casa"

-"En serio?"

El loco de mi hermano mayor, era genial, apenas nos llevábamos un año de diferencia y en nuestra niñez y juventud éramos muy unidos, cuando llego mi hermanita menor Alice el tenia 6 y yo 5, éramos los hermanos mas sobre protectores que existían.

Emmet y yo siempre estábamos listos para travesuras, siempre decían que yo era el bueno y que quien me trasmitía una mala influencia era él, yo no estaba de acuerdo de hecho me sentía libre de ser yo mismo cuando estaba con Emmet, cuando ambos nos graduamos del colegio el decidió viajar y conocer el mundo yo en cambio decidí seguir la profesión de mi padre siempre me apasiono el poder ayudar a los demás.

Ahora mi hermano era famoso tenia su propio show de televisión y salía con las mujeres mas bellas, era todo un caso, ya tenia como 3 años que no lo veía y me parecía genial volver a tenerlo cerca.

-"Y por cuanto tiempo viene esta vez?" Le pregunte bastante animado a mi padre.

-"Te agrada la idea por lo que veo no?"

-"No seas así padre, sabes que todos estaremos contentos con su llegada"

-"Es verdad pero él es tan escandaloso y no me gusta que llame tanto la atención"

-"Y que necesitas que haga?"

-"Lo puedes buscar al aeropuerto? Y por favor convencerlo que no haga locuras mientras se quede?"

-"Dices eso como si fuera posible" le dije riendo.

-"Bueno por lo menos trata" dijo uniéndose a mis risas.

-"Y donde se quedara? Con ustedes o en mi departamento?"

-"No lo se, él decidirá, aunque tu madre esta como loca por que los dos se queden en la casa, quiere recordar viejos tiempos"

-"Caramba, regresar a mi casa?... suena tentador por unos días, aunque a Alice no creo que le guste la idea" dije riendo de nuevo.

-"Si es por unos días te aseguro que le encantaría"

-"Bueno esta noche o mañana llamo a Emmet y le pregunto los detalles, ahora padre si me disculpas me voy a descansar estas guardias en emergencia me tienen muy cansado"

-"Cuando terminan?"

-"La semana entrante, luego voy a tomarme dos semanas de vacaciones y empiezo con las consultas contigo"

-"Me parece perfecto"

-"Hasta luego padre"

Salí del consultorio y marque el ascensor para bajar a buscar mi auto, en lo que llego el ascensor me tope con Jasper, este _noche _no se terminaba nunca.

-"Doctor! Que bueno verlo, como esta?"

-"Hola Jasper, todo bien gracias a Dios y tu?"

-"Muy bien, vengo de admisión, estaba firmando unos papeles ya me puedo llevar a Isabella"

-"Me alegra oírlo, cuídala bueno? No dejes que apoye mucho el pie izquierdo y bueno lo demás que la enfermera te indicó"

-"Seguro, seguro, ya tengo todo claro, muchas gracias de nuevo doctor"

Me extendió su mano para que la estrechara, yo no era mucho mayor que Jasper y me trataba con tanto respeto.

-"Llámame Edward por favor"

-"Entonces muchas gracias Edward, Isabella es casi mi hermanita y tu la ayudaste mucho siempre estaremos en deuda contigo"

-"No digas tonterías es mi trabajo, ahora el tuyo es cuidarla, tanto física como emocionalmente"

Recordé el episodio cuando entro a emergencia y me preocupe de que le volviera a pasar.

-"Por eso no te preocupes, me dijo Jasper, Jacob no se le acercara mas de ahora en adelante yo me encargare personalmente de ese asunto"

-"No entiendo" le dije pensativo.

-"Ahh es que no sabes esa parte, disculpa, yo soy abogado"

Eso no me decía nada la verdad entendí menos, él al parecer vio mi cara de extrañado y aclaro un poco mas.

-"Yo me encargare de su divorcio,"

Abrí de mas mis ojos.

-"Ella decidió separarse legalmente de Jacob, yo me encargare de que todo sea mas tranquilo para ella"

-"Wow! Si eso es lo mejor para ella me alegro que tomara esa decisión"

-"Si la pobre a tenido que soportar mucho en muy poco tiempo"

El celular de Jasper sonó y se disculpó conmigo.

-"Lo siento Edward, debo atender, gracias de nuevo"

-"De nada Jasper, nos vemos"

El ascensor llego de nuevo y entre pensativo en el, así que eso era lo que pasaba, ella se estaba separando de su esposo? Podía jurar que el la había engañado por lo triste que tenia la mirada cuando la conocí, pero como alguien podía engañar a una mujer tan bella?, si ella fuera mía yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, que estaba diciendo? Que ella fuera mía? Estaba como loco casi ni la conocía.

-"Necesitas dormir Edward" dije en voz alta en el ascensor.

Una señora mayor que se encontraba en el ascensor me vio como si de verdad estuviera loco, no pude evitar reírme, desde que había conocido a Isabella estaba perdiendo la cordura.


	6. Separaciones y Llegadas

**Capitulo 6**

**Separaciones y Llegadas**

_**Isabella Pov:**_

-"_Yo puedo con esto, yo puedo con esto" _ me repetí una y otra vez mientras nos acercábamos en la camioneta, ya habían pasado dos semanas de mi salida de la clínica, ya no me molestaban la heridas y mi tobillo estaba casi bien, le había dicho a Jasper que me llevara a mi antigua casa, asegurándome antes de que Jacob no iba a estar, necesitaba buscar el resto de mi ropa y algunas pertenencias y eso tenía que hacerlo yo, Jasper coloco su mano sobre la mía mientras empezábamos a recorrer la familiar avenida.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto.

-"Si, no te preocupes por mi" le dije sonriéndole.

Él no dijo más nada, llegamos frente a mi casa, era grande, de dos plantas, blanca, con un jardín plano al frente, era mucho espacio para solo nosotros dos pero en lo que la fuimos a ver nos enamoramos de la casa, y como planeábamos tener varios hijos era perfecta.

Me baje de la camioneta de Jasper sacudiendo mi cabeza, no estaba permitido tener esos pensamientos, en ese momentopase el caminito de cemento que separaba la acera de la puerta principal, estaba shock, como mi vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco.

Abrí la puerta y entre seguida de Jasper, no quise ver la sala, subí directo a las habitaciones, entre a la principal, no repare en la cama, no vi por última vez las cortinas vaporosas blancas que rodeaban la cama descomunal que habíamos comprado con mi primer contrato.

Abrí el armario y saque mi maleta la coloque encima de un baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, y empecé a sacar mi ropa de manera automática del armario sin darme el lujo de doblarla o de clasificarla, Jasper estaba a mi lado y me iba pasando lo de mi mesa de noche, entre al baño y busque en el gabinete, me di cuenta en ese momento que las cosas de Jacob no estaban tampoco, me devolví a la habitación y tampoco había ropa en sus cajones.

-"Se mudó?" le pregunte a Jasper hablando por primera vez.

-"Si, me dejo saber que ya había sacado sus cosas, que te podías mudar de vuelta o venir a buscar tus cosas"

-"Yo no quiero vivir aquí" dije por enésima vez.

-"Ya lo sé, solo estoy contestando tu pregunta"

Seguimos en silencio, fui a mi estudio y vacié todos mis estantes, todos mis libros los metimos en cajas pero las dejamos allí una vez encontrara apartamento mandaríamos a buscar mi escritorio y mis libros con el camión de mudanzas.

Jasper y yo seguimos en silencio buscando en todas las habitaciones de la planta de arriba algo que quisiera llevarme, bajamos una maleta cada uno por las escaleras, llegamos a la sala y él se devolvió a buscar una caja que me quería llevar también, dejándome sola en la planta de abajo, pensé en ir a buscar un vaso de agua, tenía mucho calor, atravesé la sala camino a la cocina y detalle la sala.

Estaba exactamente igual a cuando había estado la ultima vez, no lo pude evitar camine hasta la repisa que estaba arriba de la chimenea, en todo el centro habían unas fotos, una de mis padres, una de Jazz y Rose con Jacob y yo en una fiesta que habíamos hecho en la casa, y en todo el centro estaba una de Jacob y yo, con los brazos entrelazados listos para beber champaña en el brindis que hubo en nuestra boda.

Él me veía a los ojos y sonreía de una manera cegadora, esa sonrisa que amaba tanto y yo parecía otra persona, sonreía feliz viendo al hombre de mi vida, en los ojos se me veía un brillo de mujer estúpida enamorada, no me había dado cuenta, tenía en mis manos el retrato, las manos me temblaban viendo la fotografía.

-"Isabella?" me llamo Jazz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalte, deje caer el retrato de mis manos y cayó al suelo, di un pequeño salto por el ruido que hizo el cristal del portarretratos al romperse, Jazz corrió a mi lado y me abrazo.

-"Estas bien?"

Mi respuesta me asombro, me solté sutilmente de su abrazo y lo vi a la cara.

-"Si, estoy bien, nos vamos?, tenia sed pero ya se me paso"

Le dije muy tranquila, ni siquiera me ataco un nudo en la garganta ni nada, simplemente no sentía nada.

Jazz me vio preocupado a los ojos pero asintió y me llevo a la camioneta, me abrió la puerta para dejarme subir, metió las maletas y la caja atrás y se subió, nos fuimos en silencio hasta su departamento, donde me estaba quedando esta última semana.

El apartamento de Jazz era más o menos grande, solían vivir Rose y él pero cuando ella gano la corona de belleza el año pasado uno de los premios era un departamento, ella se mudo y lo dejo viviendo solo, yo estaba quedándome en la antigua habitación de Rose, dejamos las maletas en mi cuarto y me fui a dar una ducha, Jazz pidió unas pizzas para comer algo, salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla secándome el cabello con otra, me coloque unos pantalones cortos y una franela, cuando salí a la sala Jazz estaba viendo televisión, al verme la apago y me vio fijamente.

_Demonios!_ Pensé, eso significaba que quería hablar y yo no tenía ánimos de nada.

-"Que?" Le pregunte apática.

-"Tu sabes que, Isabella, me tienes preocupado"

-"Estoy bien Jazz, enserio, deja de preocuparte por mi por favor"

-"No, no estás bien, pareces un zombie, casi no estás comiendo, ya no hablamos casi" dijo

comenzando a alterarse, se puso de pie frente a mí, "Ni siquiera lloras"

Parpadee extrañada.

-"Que quieres que haga Jazz? Que este destruida por qué me dejó Jacob? Que me sienta miserable porque me era infiel con su secretaria, que fui lo suficiente estúpida para casarme con mi único novio?, lo siento prefiero no sentir nada que sentirme desdichada"

-"Has cambiado mucho"

-"Me cambiaron, que no es lo mismo, por favor, Jazz" dije colocando mis manos en sus mejillas "No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien de verdad un poco desubicada, pero me prometí que no iba a llorar por Jacob y estoy esforzándome mucho para cumplirlo, disculpa si te incomodo, esta semana sin excepción empiezo a buscar departamento"

Jazz tomo mis manos y las agarro con las suyas.

-"No seas tonta, lo que menos me preocupa es que te quedes aquí, si quieres múdate definitivo para acá, a mi me encantaría"

Reí, después de su comentario.

-"Seguramente a tu novia Alice le encantara que una amiga que no conoce se mude con su novio, si claro" dije sarcástica.

-"Eso se puede solucionar"

-"A si? Cómo?" le pregunte siguiéndole el juego.

-"Conociendo a Alice, que te parece si arreglamos una cena?"

-"Estas de broma, yo no voy a ir de lamparita"

-"No seas tonta, ni que Alice y yo fuéramos unos adolescentes, además ella quiere que conozca a sus hermanos, podemos invitar a Rosalie también, te parece?"

-"No suena mal"

**Edward Pov**

Emmet llegaba hoy sábado, fui a buscarlo al aeropuerto con Alice, ella estaba muy emocionada y yo de verdad estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, hacia mucho sol y ambos llevábamos lentes oscuros, atravesamos el estacionamiento y entramos al aeropuerto, llegamos a la puerta por donde debería salir, según la pizarra su vuelo se había atrasado 1 hora, resople, odiaba esperar, Alice y yo nos fuimos a comer algo en un café del aeropuerto.

-"Ya empezaron tus vacaciones? me pregunto mi hermana.

-"Si… al fin empezaron, tengo esta semana y la que viene libre, aunque dudo que pueda descansar algo con Emmet aquí te puedes imaginar no?

-"Es verdad" contestó riendo "pero por lo menos vas a estar divirtiéndote oh súper doctor Cullen" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, le despeine el cabello, haciendo caso omiso a su protesta.

-"No seas así, sabes que siempre quise ser Doctor"

-"Lo sé, menos mal, tu lo hiciste porque si no, papa me hubiera obligado a estudiar medicina para que siguiera su legado"

-"Papa no haría eso, y lo sabes"

-"Pero seguro lo pensaba"

-"Menos mal entonces estudie medicina yo, la verdad hermanita no te veo como doctora" dije apartándome un poco para contemplarla, andaba en unas sandalias súper altas, con un vestido de última moda y súper maquillada, ella solo me saco la lengua como respuesta.

-"Ya! Cambiemos de tema me dijo"

-"Ok, háblame de tu novio, algún día lo vamos a conocer o es imaginario?

Me dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-"No seas malo!, ya no tengo amigos imaginarios"

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-"Vas a escucharme o vas a seguir riendo?

-"Disculpa hermanita, dime" dije recomponiendo mi rostro.

-"No lo has conocido, por que anda un poco ocupado, una amiga muy cercana tuvo unos inconvenientes de salud y ha estado cuidándola, el pobre está muy preocupado por ella"

-"Una amiga?" dije subiendo una ceja.

-"Deja de comportarse así, no todos los hombres son como tú y Emmet, él solo la está ayudando y yo estoy al tanto de todo, él no me oculta nada"

-"Y como se supone que somos Emmet y yo?" pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-"Unos perros que no se enamoran de nadie"

-"No seas cruel, tampoco somos así"

-"Bueno tú tienes razón de haberte convertido así, después que Tania te dejo te pusiste muy perro, nunca más tuviste una novia formal"

Puse los ojos en blanco, gracias a dios el tema de Tania ya no me afectaba, Alice continuo hablando.

-"Y Emmet creo que jamás se ha enamorado, siempre está con unas mujeres de una noche nada más"

-"Y de cuando acá mi hermana _menor_" dije haciendo énfasis en el _menor _"sabe tanto de relaciones"

-"Desde que esta perdidamente enamorada" dijo abriendo y cerrando sus ojos muchas veces

Puse mis ojos en blanco y me levante.

-"Vamos novela rosa, nuestro hermano ya debe estar por llegar"

Fuimos al centro de la zona de espera yo veía bien la puerta por donde debería llegar, Alice aunque estaba en sus tacones no veía nada no puede evitar reírme de la _enana_ por fin empezó a salir gente, y logre ver a Emmet sonreí al verlo.

-"Ya está por salir enana" le dije a Alice bajándome a su nivel.

Ella salió corriendo por entre las personas y en el momento justo que Emmet salió ella se le abalanzo en los brazos, Emmet la subió en brazos y le dio dos vueltas, en todo el aeropuerto se oyó la risa escandalosa de Emmet, yo camine el mismo recorrido de Alice y él me vio.

-"EDWARD!" Grito sin preocuparse por nada.

-"EMMET!"

Le grite igual, era increíble de verdad yo era otra persona, una un poco mas irresponsable cuando me juntaba con Emmet, nos encontramos en un abrazo en el que casi nos sacamos los pulmones de lo fuerte que nos palmeamos la espalda.

-"Ya no estás tan flacuchento Hermano!" me dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros y otro por los de Alice.

-"He estado trabajando en eso" le dije riendo.

-"Y papá y mamá?" dijo viendo a los lados.

-"En la casa, mama te está preparando una cena de bienvenida"

-"Que bueno! Muero de hambre"

-"Sigamos entonces," tomamos las maletas de Emmet y nos fuimos al auto.

Antes de subirnos al auto el celular de Alice sonó estrepitosamente, ella lo tomo sonrío al ver quien la llamaba y atendió alejándose de nosotros.

-"Y eso? Que fue?" pregunto Emmet.

-"Me atrevo a pensar que es su súper novio" dije riendo.

-"Novio? Y desde cuando la enana tiene novio?"

-"Hace ya varios meses ya"

-"Lo conoces?"

Negué con mi cabeza.

-"Hay que darle escarmiento" dijo golpeando un puño contra su palma

-"Por lo menos vamos a conocerlo primero"

En eso Alice llego dando saltitos a nuestro lado.

-"Era Jazz" dijo emocionada "quiere organizar una cena para conocerlos y para que yo conozca a sus hermanas, que les parece?"

-"Que emoción!" dijo Emmet dando saltos como ella hacia hace un rato, no pude evitar reírme, casi me caigo en el piso de las carcajadas.

Alice se cruzó de brazos mientras Emmet y yo chocábamos las manos.

-"No los soporto!" dijo metiéndose en el auto yo me seque las lagrimas de risa y entre en el asiendo del conductor y Emmet en el del copiloto.

-"Esta bien, está bien" le dijo Emmet "y cuando nos quiere conocer _Tango?"_

Contuve la risa, Alice se iba a molestar enserio conmigo si me volvía a reír.

-"Es _Jazz_" dijo torciendo los ojos "Bueno en realidad es Jasper, pero le dicen Jazz"

No lo podía creer, hacia semanas que había oído un nombre igual, el amigo de Isabella la chica con la que estaba soñando últimamente se llamaba Jasper, ese nombre no era muy común, sería el mismo? Era posible que después de dos semanas volviera a saber de Isabella Swan?, era demasiada coincidencia, como era el apellido de Jasper? Él me lo había dicho, pero por más que intentaba recordarlo no llegaba a mi mente.

-"Enana," le dije a Alice viéndola por el retrovisor.

-"Que?" contesto molesta "Ya empezaste a decirme enana, que paso con _Alice_?"

-"Enana me gusta más," le dije encogiéndome de hombros, solo Emmet y yo le decíamos enana.

-"Que me ibas a preguntar?" dijo resignada a que la llamara así.

-"Cual es el apellido de Jasper?"

-"Hale" contesto "por qué?"

Se me fue la sangre del rostro, y me vino un recuerdo a mi mente.

_-"Si, Jasper Hale",, "disculpe Doc. es que ayer con tanta cosa ni siquiera me presente"_

Era el mismo! Era el amigo de Isabella, la misma Alice me había dicho que él estaba cuidando a una amiga que la estaba pasando mal, como fui tan ciego! Claro que se trataba del mismo, sería una broma de mal gusto o el destino me unía de nuevo a esa mágica mujer?

-"Edward!" me gritaron mis dos hermanos.

-"Que?"

-"Sigue manejando hombre, la luz ya cambio a verde"

Seguí la marcha hacia la casa de mis padres aun perdido en mis pensamientos y una sonrisa empezó a cubrir mi rostro.

-"Ok ya me estas asustando" dijo Emmet burlándose a mi lado "Si te emociona tanto verme yo puedo manejar"

-"No seas estúpido", le dije "Enana! Llame a Alice.

-"Ahora qué?" sonreí, de verdad estaba molestaba que le dijera enana.

-"Planea esa cena con tu novio pero para ya!, quiero conocerlo"

A lo mejor tenia suerte y él podía ayudarme a acercarme a Isabella nuevamente, Alice sonrío enormemente.

-"Luego de la cena lo llamo para que cuadremos"

Me sentía increíble, más pronto que tarde iba a poder ponerme en contacto con Isabella de nuevo, ahora tenía que convencer a Jasper de que me ayudara con eso.


	7. La Cena

**Capitulo 7**

**La Cena**

**Edward Pov**

La bienvenida de Emmet estuvo muy buena, mamá y papá estaban felices por su regreso, mamá mando hacer su cena favorita, todos comimos y nos reímos de los cuentos de Emmet, había estado en la india recientemente y no podía entender como la vaca podía ser sagrada, estaba muriendo por comerse un filete y casi cancelan su grabación en ese país cuando pidió uno en un restaurante.

Yo estaba oyendo todo con algún interés, mi mente iba y venía a la imagen de la chica que había atendido unos días atrás, Isabella, tenía que tratarse de la amiga del novio de Alice, tenía que ser ella, así podría verla otra vez y tratar de compensar todas las imprudencias que cometí con ella, una sonora carcajada de mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos y me dedique a prestarle atención nuevamente.

Una vez terminamos de cenar, mis padres se fueron a dormir, diciendo que estaban cansados mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Te quedas a dormir hoy?" me pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-"Si no te importa, me encantaría" le conteste sonriéndole.

-"Me encantaría, es mas ya le había pedido a Juliana que arreglara la habitación de huéspedes para ti"

-"Como sabias que iba a querer quedarme?"

-"Intuición de madre" contesto dándose un toque con su dedo índice en la frente, no pude evitar reír.

-"Ok madre, anda a descansar hoy duermo acá" le bese la frente y ella se retiro, abrase a mi padre y los tres hermanos nos quedamos en la sala.

-"Un trago?" le pregunte a Emmet.

-"Por favor… necesito alcohol" dijo Emmet.

-"Alice?" Le pregunte a mi hermana.

-"Me estas ofreciendo alcohol a mi?, de cuando acá?"

-"Si por que debe ser que voy a corromperte, me vas a decir que no bebes?"

Ella solo saco su lengua.

-"Vino tinto para mi entonces por favor"

Serví su copa de vino y dos tragos de whisky para Emmet y para mí, nos sentamos los tres en la sala y volví a tocar el tema con Alice.

-"Enana, llamaste a tu novio? Que paso con la cena?"

-"Como veras querido Eddy ya es muy tarde lo llamare mañana"

-"No me digas Eddy"

-"No me digas Enana"

Emmet estallo en risas.

-"Te jodieron hermano, Alice ya no es la niña tonta que podíamos dominar"

Me encogí de hombros y le di un sorbo a mi trago.

-"Ya inventare algo" le dije, "Por cuanto tiempo te quedas esta vez Em?" le pregunte.

-"Todavía no se, Mtv tiene que llamarme para avisarme cuando empezamos a grabar la

nueva temporada así que por lo menos unas 2 o 3 semanas"

-"Te quedas aquí o te vas para mi departamento?"

-"Aquí estos días después me voy para tu casa"

-"Mejor que sea al revés, quédate en mi casa estos días y te vienes en lo que comience a

trabajar"

-"Que fastidio con tu trabajo, no podrías dejarlo, no sé, vente conmigo a viajar"

-"No creo, gracias, pero prefiero ser doctor"

Alice bostezo ruidosamente a nuestro lado, ambos nos volteamos a verla.

-"Todavía no son las 12 Alice no me digas que tienes sueño?"

-"Pues sí, si tengo, así que me retiro"

Termino de beber lo que le quedaba de vino, se me acerco me dio un beso y abrazo a Emmet.

-"Me alegra mucho que estés aquí grandote" le dijo.

-"A mí también Enana, a mi también"

Rodó sus ojos y se fue escaleras arriba, en la mitad le llame.

-"Alice, recuerda llamar a Jasper mañana para la cena"

-"Si Edward" dijo obstinada y siguió subiendo dejándonos a Emmet y a mi solos en la sala.

-"Ok, habla claro" me dijo Emmet.

Lo mire extrañado.

-"De que hablas?"

-"Cual es el ataque con la cena con el novio de la enana? Qué interés tienes oculto, y no

Vengas a decirme que es para conocer al tal _ Jazz_"

-"Es muy evidente verdad?"

-"Algo"

Era un alivio conversar con Emmet, nos serví otros tragos.

-"Se trata de una chica" le dije.

-"Esto me gusta", dijo sentándose derecho para prestarme atención

-"Se llama Isabella Swan, y de verdad no sé qué me pasa con ella, fue mi paciente en emergencia pero hermano, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza"

-"Bien!," dijo "Y como esta?, digo, dame los detalles, trasero?, pechos? Todos los detalles"

-"Después preguntas porque dicen que somos unos perros?" dije tomando otro trago "No es que quiero tener solo sexo con ella, es, es algo mas, de verdad me gusta"

- "Aja y qué demonios tiene que ver eso con el novio de Alice?"

Le explique mi teoría, de que creía que el amigo de Isabella en la clínica era el novio de Alice.

-"Parece una novela, lo que me estas contando tú crees de verdad que se trate del mismo Jasper?"

-"No hay de otra, tiene que ser el mismo, estoy seguro"

-"Bueno, pero te tocara convencerlo de que te diga donde esta o que te de su número"

-"Si, ya lo sé, espero que no se ponga obtuso con ese tema"

-"Bueno, una cosa por la otra, él te ayuda a volver a ver a tu chica y nosotros no le hacemos la vida tan imposible con Alice y mis padres" dijo retorciendo sus manos como si estuviera diciendo un plan macabro.

-"Tienes razón, no me gusta el chantaje pero por esta mujer, hago una excepción"

-"Tan buena esta?"

-"Ya te dije que no es solo eso?"

-"Si, si, está bien, venme con el cuento que ni siquiera la viste"

-"Es más que bella," le dije "tiene el cabello larguísimo cosa que me encanta, las piernas súper bien formadas, un trasero espectacular, los pechos no son ni grandes ni pequeños, pero perfecto para mis manos, y los labios… Dios! Provoca comérselos a besos, hasta que ella te pide que te alejes" dije gesteando con mis manos cada una de sus partes del cuerpo que iba describiendo.

-"Cielos hombre!, cuidado te excitas"

Le lance un cojín del mueble.

-"Tu preguntaste" le dije riendo.

-"Si definitivamente fue mi culpa por preguntar, pero hermano si es así, vale la pena así sea solo para sexo, o para bajarte la calentura" dijo levantando sus cejas, "así que toca presionar a la enana con lo de la cena pero para ya!"

-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo"

Seguimos conversando y tomando hasta que nos dio entrada la madrugada, ya casi iba amanecer cuando nos fuimos a dormir, Emmet todavía contaba con su habitación en casa de mis padres.

Yo fui a la habitación de huéspedes que mi madre había mandado a arreglar para mí, me di una ducha y cerré todas las cortinas para que no me molestara el sol pronto a salir y caí muerto en la cama, no estaba borracho pero tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba tanto, no recuerdo en qué momento me quede dormido, pero alguien muy "sutilmente" (nótese el sarcasmo) abrió las cortinas de mi cuarto dejando entrar el brillo del sol en pleno medio día.

-"Diablos! Alice! Déjame dormir!" dije tapándome con la sabana los ojos.

-"Te lo dije" dijo la voz de mi hermana a alguien más, yo me di vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo.

-"Lárgate" dije sin abrir mis ojos.

-"Dile por que vinimos y a que se levanta voy" dijo la voz de Emmet desde la puerta, abrí solo un ojo quitándome la sabana de encima de la cabeza.

-"Que?" les pregunté.

-"Te vinimos a despertar querido Eddy para informarte que ya hable con Jazz, y me pregunto si estaba bien cenar hoy?"

Se me quito el sueño, no pensé que saldríamos tan rápido, me senté inmediatamente como un indio en la cama.

-"Hoy?" dije restregándome los ojos y tratando de aplacar mi cabello como si eso fuera posible "Cla.. Claro! Me parece perfecto"

-"Te lo dije" le dijo Emmet a Alice.

-"En algún momento me van a decir cuál es el interés repentino de conocer a mi novio?"

-"Si es lo que creemos, hoy te enteraras enana" le dijo Emmet.

Quedamos en encontrarnos con Jasper a las 6 de la tarde en un restaurante de sushi en el este de la ciudad, comí algo ligero en lo que me levante, me fui al jardín a caminar un poco, vi el reloj eran las 4 y media corrí a la casa y me di una súper ducha, me coloque unos pantalones de vestir negros y un suéter cuello tortuga gris oscuro, zapatos y medias negras también, me coloque perfume, estaba listo y presentable.

Bajé a esperar a mis hermanos, Emmet ya estaba en la sala, vestía pantalón kaki y suéter cuello en "V" blanco con zapatos marrones, Alice llego 20 min. Después llevaba un vestido mitad de pierna verde esmeralda, estaba muy bonita.

-"Nos vamos?" le dijimos Emmet y yo al tiempo ofreciéndole nuestros brazos, ella tomo el mío por la derecha y a Emmet por la izquierda, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos fuimos en mi auto.

Llegamos al restaurante a tiempo, dimos el nombre de Jasper en la entrada, una anfitriona nos indico el camino, miraba a Emmet de manera imprudente, le pregunto si era el de la televisión y le pidió un autógrafo y que se dejara tomar una foto con él con su celular, no podía creerlo era solo Emmet!

Después de esto nos llevo finalmente a la mesa, y Emmet tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, llegamos a la mesa y nos esperaba en efecto el Jasper que había conocido en la clínica, le di un codazo a Emmet diciéndole bajito que era el mismo, chocamos nuestros puños tapados por la espalda de Alice que iba al frente de nosotros, al lado de Jasper se encontraba una chica rubia, era su hermana que también había conocido en la clínica pero no recordaba su nombre.

-"Jazz…" dijo Alice acercándose a su novio para depositarle un beso rápido en los labios.

-"Hola amor," dijo este, "que bueno verte" dijo abrazándola de verdad se veían bien juntos.

Emmet y yo nos quedamos de pie esperando ser presentados.

-"Amor," dijo Alice "ellos son mis hermanos, Emmet y Edward Cullen"

Emmet se extendió primero tomando su mano extendida y en eso momento Jasper me vio mejor y su mandíbula cayó casi al piso.

-"Edward?, Doctor Edward?"

-"Hola Jasper" dije tomando su mano, "me alegra verte de nuevo como te encuentras"

-"Asombrado, tu eres hermano de Alice?"

-"Se conocían?" dijo Alice

-"Si," le contesto él, "tu hermano fue el que trato a mi amiga Isabella en la clínica"

Alice me vio de manera calculadora tratando de descifrar toda la información que acababa de descubrir.

-"Disculpa," dijo Emmet "No nos han presentado, soy Emmet Cullen"

-"Rosalie Hale" dijo la hermana de Jasper tomando la mano extendida de Emmet, este le dio la vuelta y le deposito un beso en la mano, subí mi ceja, no era bueno que Emmet le diera por _jugar _con la hermana de Jasper, intervine.

-"Rosalie, un placer verte de nuevo"

-"Igual digo, Doctor"

-"Edward, llámame Edward por favor"

Ella asintió y todos nos sentamos en los asientos vacíos, Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron saludos también y no pude evitar preguntar.

-"Jasper, tu amiga, Isabella? Como se encuentra? Ya está bien?

-"Bastante bien gracias a Dios, ya casi no le molestan las heridas"

-"Me alegra escuchar eso"

-"Y ella no viene hoy?" pregunto Emmet "o es una cena de solo hermanos?"

En eso sonó el celular de Jasper.

-"Isabella…" dijo al atender "Donde andas?... Ok ya salgo a buscarte"

Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir sonoramente embarazoso, ella estaba aquí? No iba a tener que hacer nada con Jasper para poder verla, la iba a ver hoy!

-"Isabella es casi mi hermana" dijo Jasper contestando la pregunta de Emmet "ella vino también está allá afuera voy a buscarla"

Y entonces Alice como si supiera lo que estaba pensando le dijo.

-"No te vayas amor, tengo mucho tiempo que no te veo, quédate conmigo" dijo haciendo un puchero y volteo un mísero segundo y me guiño un ojo, no podía creerlo, la enana sin saber que sucedía lo dedujo todo en 3 minutos, me levante de la mesa.

-"Yo la busco Jasper no te preocupes, quédate aquí con mi hermana" le dije respondiéndole el guiño a Alice, ella solo me sonrió.

-"Esta en la barra del restaurante, en la puerta de entrada el salón que está a la derecha" me indicó.

Asentí y me dirigí a buscarla.

_**Isabella Pov:**_

Me había perdido buscando el restaurante, al fin lo encontré y en vez de preguntar por Jasper entre al bar, pensé tomarme un trago antes de llamarlo, estaba muy nerviosa.

Como me había dejado convencer de venir a una cena con la familia de la novia de Jasper?

Pero con qué cara le decía a Jasper que no? Él había sido tan bueno conmigo que no podía negarme además Rosalie no me ayudo mucho comprándome el vestido que llevaba puesto ahora, una pieza de Seda azul rey muy bonito, pero estaba un poco incomoda tenía tiempo que no me vestía tan bonito, normalmente los trajes que usaba para mi oficina eran de pantalones y chaquetas "aburridos" como los había llamado Rose.

Pedí mi trago favorito Vodka con limón, le di dos sorbos y busque mi celular y llame a Jasper, ya habían llegado, le dije que me había perdido y que estaba en el bar del restaurante, quedo en ir por mí, tranque el teléfono y tome otro sorbo de mi trago, estaba muy bueno, cerré mis ojos diciéndome a mi misma que solo era una salida tonta, que tenía 24 años y no podía encerrarme en mi casa porque me haya ido mal en mi matrimonio, me seguí dando fuerzas y sentí una presencia de detrás de mí.

-"Jazz," dije volteándome en la silla, y al ver de quien se trataba me quede sin habla, sentí como me sonrojaba, era Edward, el doctor que me había atendido en la clínica, que hacia el aquí? Él me dedico una sonrisa torcida y puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Es la tercera o cuarta vez que me confundes con tu amigo Jasper," dijo recostando un codo al lado de donde tenía mi trago haciendo que quedara cerca de mí, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado vestía de pantalón negro y suéter gris, que marcaban los músculos de su pecho no muy exagerados pero si definidos, me quede sin habla mientras lo contemplaba, él me vio y su mirada cambio, de repente parecía preocupado coloco su mano encima de la mía y ansioso me pregunto.

-"Isabella? Estas bien?"

Cuando me toco instintivamente retire la mía y lo deje con la mano sobre la barra.

-"Lo siento" dijo.

-"Ehh no, disculpa tu," le dije encontrando mi voz, "me asustaste eso es todo, esperaba a alguien más"

-"A tu amigo Jasper," dijo moviendo su cabeza "Eso ya lo sé y me vas a decir alguna vez porque siempre me confundes con él?"

No pude evitar reír, él tenía razón.

-"Tu perfume" le conteste, "es él que usa Jazz" le dije apenada, amaba esa fragancia de

hecho yo se la había regalado a Jazz.

-"Ok" dijo él asintiendo, "Tiene lógica, pero te parece si me llevo tu trago y vamos a la mesa?"

-"Ehhh, no, no estoy aquí sola, debo ir a ver…" dije nerviosa.

-"Debes ir a la mesa de Jasper que esta con su novia Alice que es mi hermana"

Se me cayó la mandíbula, él era hermano de Alice?

-"Tu hermana? Alice es tu hermana?"

-"Desde que nació" dijo riendo.

-"Muy gracioso," le dije poniéndome de pie.

Él tomo mi trago y me hizo un gesto para que siguiera frente a él.

Llegamos a la mesa y aparte de Jazz y Rosalie habían dos personas más, Alice, obviamente una chica menuda con cabello negro y una enorme sonrisa y un chico bastante intimidado era muy grande.

Asumí era familia de Edward y Alice, otro hermano, Jazz se levanto a saludarme y me presento a su novia, y a Emmet su otro hermano, le sonreí a ambos y me senté en ambos extremos de la mesa estaban Edward y Jasper, Alice estaba sentada a la derecha de Jasper, Rose y Emmet estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, dejándome a mí al lado de Alice y Edward.

Pedimos de beber y de comer, de verdad a la final me alegre de haber salido me sentía bien, de hecho reí en varias oportunidades y llegue a olvidarme de Jacob por completo, aunque fuera por un momento, ya se estaba siendo un poco tarde, ya habíamos comido.

Me atreví a ser la única de las mujeres que pidió postre, no me importaba, quería azúcar, pedí una torta de chocolate, vi como Edward sonrío a mi lado en lo que la ordene, el pidió también una y Jasper y Emmet pidieron también, pero ellos ordenaron unas marquesas.

A la final pidieron la cuenta y Edward insistió en pagar, pero Jasper no lo dejo, dijo que la habíamos pasado tan bien que para la próxima invitaría Edward, el acepto el trato de buena manera y entonces su hermano Emmet dijo.

-"Y ahora? Cuál es el próximo movimiento?"

-"De que hablas Em?" dijo Edward.

-"La noche es joven, vamos a un lugar con más ruido, quien quiere bailar?"

-"A mí no me importaría" dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo, la mire sorprendida, no podía creer

Que iba a tratar de ligar al hermano de Alice.

-"Quien más se une? Alice?"

-"Me encantaría, tú qué dices amor?" le pregunto a Jasper.

-"Yo hago lo que tú quieras" dijo sonriéndole.

Me quería morir, yo no quería bailar, mis pies no estaban para soportar eso, para mi sorpresa Edward hablo a mi lado.

-"Yo chicos, paso, de verdad estoy algo cansado y prefiero ir a casa" sus hermanos lo vieron mal.

-"No inventes Eddy" dijo Alice él la vio queriéndole arrancar al cabeza imagino que fue por el sobrenombre, hasta yo reí cuando lo llamo _Eddy _"vamos todos, verdad que tu quieres ir Isa?"

Me tense por cómo me llamo pero no podía reaccionar como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba sola.

-"Cariño," le dijo Jasper a Alice "a Isabella no le gusta que la llamen así" le dijo sutilmente.

Pensé que ese detalle podía molestar a Alice pero ella me sorprendió de nuevo.

-"Ok entonces déjame pensar" dijo colocando su mano en la barbilla "que te parece entonces Bella?"

No pude evitar sonreír, así me llamaba mi padre cuando era niña.

-"Sabes qué?" le dije con una sonrisa "Bella es perfecto"

-"Bien!" dijo emocionada "entonces, Bella, vienes con nosotros?"

-"Me encantaría Alice, pero no creo que mis pies aguanten una noche de baile, para la próxima bueno?"

-"Ok, esta vez te la paso por que tienes una buena excusa"

-"Edward, que dices entonces?" pregunto de nuevo Emmet.

-"Ahora menos voy Em, alguien debe llevar a Bella a su casa" dijo viéndome con ojos brillantes.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos a buscar los autos, los hermanos Cullen habían venido en el auto de Edward pero Jasper y Rosalie habían venido cada uno en su auto, así que Emmet se podía ir con Rosalie y Alice se podía ir con Jazz, dejando el auto de Edward prácticamente vacío, antes de irnos Jasper se me acerco como si fuera a despedirse y me abrazo al oído me dijo.

-"Estarás bien? Si quieres que yo te lleve no tengo problema"

-"Tranquilo Jazz, ve a divertirte, yo estaré bien, te veo en la casa bueno?"

Me beso la frente se despidió de Edward y se fue.

Emmet grito desde donde estaba.

-"Edward! Te portas bien con Bella!"

Edward parecía que se iba a morir de vergüenza por semejante grito yo reí camine hacia su auto me abrió la puerta y me dejo subir, imagino que le hizo una seña a Emmet que no paro de reír en el auto de Rosalie que estaba cerca, una vez Edward adentro del auto me dijo.

-"Tus pies aguantaran un poco más?

-"De que hablas?"

-"Tengo una idea, me puedes acompañar?"

-"A donde?"

-"A comprarme un perfume nuevo" dijo mientras entrábamos en la autopista, "No me vas a confundir mas con Jasper" dijo con esa misma sonrisa torcida.


	8. El Perfume

**Capitulo 8**

**El perfume**

_**Edward Pov:**_

Nada lo había planeado, todo se me fue ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

De verdad no quería ir a bailar con mis hermanos, no tenia ánimos de un lugar lleno de gente y de ruido más bien quería estar tranquilo, disfrutar del silencio, solamente interrumpido por la dulce voz de la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado en mi auto, _Bella_, como había accedido a que la llamáramos.

Me parecía tan gratificante verla tan recuperada, no era ni sombra de la mujer adolorida y triste que había conocido, bueno triste todavía estaba, pero nada comparado a lo que vi la primera vez que la conocí, ella veía por la ventana la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y la veía con el seño fruncido.

-"Que piensas?" le pregunte.

Ella se asusto un poco por el sonido de mi voz, estaba verdaderamente concentrada, rió nerviosa y se paso el cabello detrás de la oreja, dejándome ver su cuello que tenía un color rosa muy hermoso.

-"Eh.. Nada, nada en particular" me contesto jugando con sus manos, en ese momento me di cuenta que no llevaba los anillos, ni el de matrimonio ni el de compromiso, casi sonreí al fijarme en ese detalle.

-"A donde vamos?" me pregunto de nuevo.

-"La Villa" le conteste, es una tienda por departamentos que me encanta y ahí venden perfumes.

-"Es tarde, crees que estará abierta?"

-"Cierran a las 10, tenemos 1 hora todavía" dije viendo mi reloj mientras entrábamos al estacionamiento.

Conseguí puesto rápido y me baje para abrirle la puerta, para permitirle bajar, caminamos uno al lado del otro sin tocarnos hasta la puerta de la entrada, la sostuve abierta para que pasara y sonrío tímida cuando paso por mi lado, subimos unas escaleras mecánicas hasta el departamento de perfumes, un dependiente nos atendió muy amablemente.

-"Buenas Noches, los puedo ayudar en algo?"

Me quede viendo a Bella a mi lado, para que hablara, ella me vio sin entender lo que quería.

-"Que?" me pregunto en un susurro.

-"El señor te hizo una pregunta" le conteste igual susurrando, el dependiente encontró graciosa nuestra conversación pero mantuvo la compostura, apenas estaba sonriendo y gracias a ser cliente constante me siguió el juego.

-"Señorita, la puedo ayudar en algo?" dijo preguntándole directamente a Bella.

Ella se sonrojo y vio al dependiente.

-"Perfumes para caballeros?" dijo en tono de pregunta.

-"Por supuesto," dijo el dependiente guiándonos a los stands de las distintas fragancias.

- "Alguno en especial?", le preguntó.

Bella me vio de nuevo preguntándome con la mirada.

-"Lo dejo a tu elección," le dije encogiéndome de hombros estaba muy divertido viéndola tan penosa y tímida.

-"Como voy a saber yo cual puede gustarte?, no te conozco" dijo susurrando de nuevo.

-"No seas así, es solo un perfume, el que más te agrade para mi, solo te estoy pidiendo un poco de ayuda Bella"

Su mirada cambio a una mas cálida cuando le dije Bella, respiro profundo y soltó el aire de golpe.

-"Bien" me dijo resignada, "Me puede mostrar esas dos primero por favor" le dijo al dependiente señalándole dos fragancias.

Ella empezó a oler las fragancias y mientras iba negando y asintiendo con la cabeza, me quede embelesado viéndola, era una mujer hermosa, el vestido azul que llevaba puesto le hacía ver su piel en un tono rosado adorable, de vez en cuando se colocaba de puntitas para ver algo mejor y sus piernas eran todo un espectáculo, ella se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y me vio fijamente.

-"Que?" preguntó sonrojándose de nuevo.

-"Nada," le conteste apenado pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-"Me gustan estas dos" me dijo señalando las dos fragancias que había elegido,

Element de Hugo Boss y One million de Paco Rabanne, me acerque a ella para probar las fragancias, el dependiente se había apartado mientras guardaba los otros perfumes, ambas me encantaron.

-"Me llevo las dos" le dije con una sonrisa, dándole mi tarjeta de crédito al vendedor que ya estaba frente a nosotros, "Tienes buen gusto" le dije a Bella.

-"Gracias," dijo de nuevo sonrojándose, bajando la mirada.

Le tome la barbilla con mis dedos y le subí el rostro, cuando toque su cara se me erizó la piel, y sentí como la sangre me abandonaba el cuerpo, ella tomo mi mano y la bajo de su rostro.

-"Mejor te espero afuera" me dijo sutilmente y se alejo de mi bajando por las escaleras.

Me quede en shock, será que metí la pata de nuevo con Bella? O a ella le sucedió lo mismo que a mí cuando la toque? Estaba confundido y asustado no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Bella.

Fui poco consiente de cuando me devolvieron mi tarjeta y me entregaron la compra, salí corriendo y baje las escaleras, y si se había ido? No me iba a perdonar si algo le volvía a pasar, salí de la tienda, no habían ya casi autos en el estacionamiento y para mi gran alivio allí estaba ella, recostada en la puerta del auto bajo un farol, su piel se veía sumamente delicada bajo la luz, me acerque a ella lentamente y vi como se estremecía por el frío, busque en mi auto una chaqueta y se la ofrecí.

-"Gracias" me dijo colocándosela, le quedaba muy grande pero por lo menos la abrigaba, la vi a los ojos.

-"Lo siento" le dije

-"Por qué te disculpas?"

-"Por todas las estupideces que eh dicho y hecho desde que te conozco, no se por qué me comporto así, tu… tu me descontrolas" le dije.

-"No," dijo de repente alarmada, "Por favor no"

-"No que Bella?"

-"No me digas que te descontrolo, no me digas que es primera vez que te pasa, no me digas que soy yo la que lo produce, no me lo digas" dijo sorprendentemente tranquila, caminado pequeños círculos frente a mí, viendo el suelo mientras caminaba.

-"Que te hicieron Bella? Porque no me dejas acercarme? Yo no te voy a hacer daño"

Rió de manera sarcástica.

-"Si claro" dijo "nadie quiere hacerme daño"

-"Yo no lo haría" le dije.

-"No digas nada, eres hombre, los hombres engañan y maltratan esa es su naturaleza"

Me sorprendió lo frías de sus palabras, esta pobre mujer estaba más herida de lo que podía creer.

-"No digas eso, no todos somos iguales, déjame demostrártelo"

-"No, no quiero, tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente cuando te engañan, cuando la persona que amas te utiliza como un trapo viejo" ella siguió caminando estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no alterarse, por no gritar.

-"Aunque no lo creas si lo sé"

Me vio con odio, como si creyera que me iba a burlar de su dolor, pero continúe haciendo caso omiso de su mirada.

-"Sientes que el mundo se acaba, pero por una jugada sádica del destino, sigues respirando, toda la gente a tu alrededor sigue viviendo, riendo y disfrutando, sin darse cuenta que no quieres hacer nada, no tienes ni siquiera la suerte de que te atropelle un camión para dejar de sufrir"

Respire profundo y continúe.

-"Nadie se da cuenta que el simple hecho de respirar, significa un esfuerzo enorme, y a la gente que le importas, trata de sacarte de tu sufrimiento haciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, te invitan a fiestas que no disfrutas, a vacaciones que no quieres ir, pero sabes que es lo que más me molestó?"

Bella estaba mirándome con ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza mi pregunta.

-"Que todos me veían con lastima," le dije "que todos pensaban _pobrecito Edward él es un muchacho bueno_, mientras tú sigues tratando de construir algo decente en las ruinas de vida que te dejaron, eso fue lo que más me molestó" le dije con la vista clavada en mis zapatos.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en _mis días oscuros_ como los llamaba Alice.

Bella estaba callada, tratando de digerir lo que le había dicho.

-"Vez, no eres la primera ni la última persona que le pasa algo así" le dije simulando una sonrisa.

-"Que paso?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"Se llamaba Tania, creí amarla, pero al parecer ella no pensaba igual, me dejo el día de nuestra boda" reí con sarcasmo "Tipo novela no crees?"

Ella dejo de caminar y se coloco a mi lado recostada del auto otra vez.

-"Se pasa?" pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Si," le dije colocándome frente a ella, "tarda un poco, pero se pasa"

-"Cuanto tardaste tu?"

-"Años, pero por qué no deje que nadie se acercara a ayudarme, ni siquiera mis hermanos"

Ella resoplo cuando me oyó decir _años_.

-"Déjame ayudarte" le dije acercándome un poco.

-"No te conozco, por qué quieres ayudarme?" dijo con voz queda.

-"No seas testaruda," le dije mientras le acaricie sutilmente el cabello, ella se estremeció por mi contacto pero por lo menos no me alejo.

-"No te enamores de mí, no quiero enamorarme de nuevo, y no quiero pasar por esto otra vez, es mi condición, te dejare estar, pero no te enamores" me dijo viéndome ferozmente a los ojos.

-"Entonces seré lo que necesites que sea, así que seré tu amigo, te parece?" le dije bajando mi rostro para poder ver a sus ojos.

-"Es un trato" me dijo medio sonriendo.

-"Esta helado aquí afuera, te llevo a casa?"

Asintió, le abrí la puerta del auto y me subí por la otra puerta, me sentía entre bien y mal, bien por que por lo menos había logrado que Bella me aceptara en su vida aunque solo fuera como amigo, y mal porque había abierto el cajón de mis malos recuerdos.

Bella me indico donde llevarla, al llegar a la puerta del edificio me baje de nuevo para abrirle la puerta, en lo que la abrí no se bajo, buscaba desesperada en su pequeño bolso algo.

-"Que sucede? Que buscas?"

-"Mis llaves, demonios no las encuentro, donde las pude haber metido?"

-"Estas seguro que las llevabas?"

-"Pero si yo salí en la tarde con Jazz, él me dejo en el banco y fue a ver a Rosalie" hablaba tratando de recordar todos los pasos que había hecho en la tarde.

-"Tranquila Bella, busca con calma, quien cerro después que salieron?"

-"Jazz" dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, "yo me estaba terminando de peinar y cuando me apuro salí directo, no tome las llaves de la mesita de la entrada" dijo enterrando la cara en sus manos, tomo su celular y llamo a Jasper.

-"No contesta", dijo mordiéndose el labio, ella seguía sentada en el auto y yo estaba de pie entre la puerta abierta del auto y ella.

-"Intenta con Rosalie" le dije sacando yo mi celular "Yo intentare con Alice y Emmet"

Ninguno de los dos tuvo suerte, vi mi reloj y eran casi las 12 de la noche, si habían logrado entrar en algún local (que era prácticamente seguro) seguramente había mucha bulla y no iban a escuchar los teléfonos o estarían bailando, iba a ser prácticamente imposible comunicarnos con ellos, Bella resoplo y recostó su cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento.

-"Y ahora? "dijo en un susurro casi inaudible "estoy casada y quiero dormir"

Cerré la puerta provocándole un pequeño salto en el asiento, di la vuelta y me volví a subir.

-"Que haces?" me pregunto una vez subí al auto.

-"Llevarte a mi casa, necesitas descansar"

-"Estas de broma! Yo para tu casa no voy" dijo alterada.

-"Ok, tenemos tres opciones, una quedarnos aquí hasta que llegue Jasper, Dos, irnos de club en club a ver en cual están para pedirle las llaves, Cosa que no recomiendo por qué no vamos a terminar nunca y Tres irte para mi casa, allá tengo espacio y comodidad"

-"No me parece buena idea," dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-"Prejuicios?", le pregunte divertido.

-"Algo," me contesto medio sonriendo, pero no dijo nada más.

Arranque el auto y me fui para mi casa, ella volvió a tomar el celular y marco de nuevo a Jasper y rogué al cielo que no le atendiera.

-"Voy a dejarle un mensaje a Jazz, no quiero que se preocupe" me dijo tapando con su mano el micrófono del teléfono, yo asentí.

-"Jazz, soy yo, mira no traje llaves de la casa, puedes creer lo tonta que soy?," le dijo a la contestadora, "Edward me ofreció asilo en su casa, estoy con él ahora, estoy bien, disfruta con Alice y nos vemos mañana Bye, te quiero"

_Te quiero_ se oían tan bellas esas palabras en sus labios, ojala pudieran decirme eso a mi algún día.

Llegamos rápido a mi casa, estacione y la guíe hacia los ascensores, llegamos al departamento y le di un pequeño Tour, mostrándole la sala, la cocina y los cuartos, mi departamento no era ostentoso, era cómodo justo como yo lo necesitaba, contaba con tres habitaciones, la mía, y una para cada uno de mis hermanos, siempre que necesitaban podían quedarse aquí.

La lleve hacia la habitación que servía para Alice, había algo de ropa de ella guardada.

-"Aquí podrás dormir" le dije prendiendo la luz, el cuarto estaba muy bien arreglado, en colores Morado y Beige, la cama estaba tendida con un cobertor en perfecta armonía con el color de las paredes, y tenía una cantidad de detalles que ni sabía, eso era lo bueno de contar con una hermana diseñadora, ella me miro sorprendida.

-"Quien duerme aquí?", Me preguntó.

Entre al cuarto y agarre un portarretratos que tenía una foto de los tres hermanos, Alice estaba en medio y Emmet y yo besábamos cada una de sus mejillas mientras ella pasaba los brazos por nuestros hombros, le pase a Bella el retrato.

-"Alice" le conteste, "esta habitación es de Alice, las veces que ella necesita escapar de mis padres o cuando salía hasta muy tarde venia a quedarse aquí, Emmet también tiene una habitación" ella rió viendo el retrato y se acerco y se sentó en la cama.

-"Debe ser genial tener hermanos" dijo pasando un dedo por la foto.

-"Depende" le dije yo riendo "a veces son insoportables"

-"Yo siempre fui sola" continuo hablando, "era hija única y mis padres murieron en un accidente hace 6 años, me quede sola"

-"Pero tienes a Jasper y a Rosalie", le dije sentándome a su lado "tu relación con ellos es casi de hermanos por lo que eh podido ver"

-"Si", dijo ella sonriendo "ellos son mucho más que amigos, ellos y Jacob me ayudaron a no decaer"

-"Por lo menos ese Jacob hizo algo bueno alguna vez" dije con los dientes apretados, sorprendentemente ella rió a mi lado.

-"Si por lo menos"

-"Bueno" dije poniéndome de pie, "te dejo sola para que te duches y te cambies, la ropa de Alice esta aquí en este armario, usa lo que necesites, yo voy a hacer lo mismo en mi habitación, antes de dormir paso por aquí a desearte buenas noches ok?"

-"Perfecto" dijo ella medio sonriendo.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía me duche como por dos horas seguidas, no podía creer que ella estuviera en mi casa, en buena hora olvido tomar las llaves de su casa, sabía que iba a ser difícil conquistarla pensé mientras deje el chorro de agua caer en mi nuca, pero no iba a desistir, iba a lograr que borrara esa tristeza que nublaba sus hermosos ojos marrones.

_**Bella Pov:**_

Esto se cuenta y no se cree, estaba en la casa de Edward, en el cuarto de Alice buscando ropa que me quedara, acababa de salir de la ducha tenía el cabello mojado y estaba enrollada en una toalla blanca, había llegado aquí por alguna jugarreta del destino.

Pero una vez sola, las palabras de Edward empezaron a resonar en mi cabeza, él se había sentido como yo, por lo que me dijo había pasado por lo mismo que pase yo, o por algo similar, si bien me sentí morir cuando vi a Jacob con Leah, no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si Jacob me hubiera dejado plantada el día de la boda.

Sacudí la cabeza alejándome de esa posibilidad, entendía perfectamente a Edward, y lo que me daba ánimos era que él se veía bien, no sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero él se veía bien, así que tenia esperanza de recuperar mi vida.

Encontré un camisón que me servía, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y lo suficientemente ancho para ser cómodo para dormir.

Salí tímidamente de la habitación, quería tomar un poco de agua, llegue a la cocina me serví un vaso y me fui a asomar a la ventana, no se veía rastro alguno de Edward se habría dormido?, empecé a caminar descalza por el pasillo de los cuartos, había uno con la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta, asumí que era el de él, me asome tímidamente a ver si ya estaba dormido.

Me quede helada, venia saliendo del baño con una toalla amarrada muy baja en la cadera, con otra se secaba el cabello, estaba descalzo y distraído en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que lo había visto.

Intente marcharme pero mis pies no se movían del suelo, desde que vi por primera vez a Edward me parecía más bien que era bastante flaco, pero tenía muy bien definido los músculos, podían distinguirse muy bien los abdominales, se puso de espaldas a la puerta y detalle las líneas perfectas de su espalda, pero que estaba haciendo?

De cuando acá yo me devoraba a alguien así con la mirada, empecé a caminar de espaldas saliendo del pasillos de los cuartos, en la mitad moví uno de los cuadros, haciendo que se cayera, por supuesto hizo ruido.

-"Bella?" llamo él desde su cuarto.

-"Que hago, que hago?" pensé en voz baja, deje el vaso de agua en una mesita que estaba cerca y tome el cuadro con ambas manos, al tiempo que el asomaba su cabeza por la puerta con el cabello húmedo y despeinado.

-"Hola," me dijo divertido, "necesitas algo?"

-"No," dije apenada, "yo… ehh….. Estaba viendo los cuadros y me tropecé" le dije enseñándole el cuadro que tenía en mis manos, "sorry, ehh ya lo coloco en su sitio"

-"Tranquila, si quieres déjalo ahí, puede que esté muy alto para ti"

-"No soy tan pequeña" le dije frunciendo el seño, su sonrisa fue aún mayor.

-"Esta bien, pero igual déjalo ahí, ahora salgo y lo cuelgo, espérame en la sala si? Ya voy para allá"

Deje el cuadro recostado en la pared, tome mi vaso de agua y camine hacia la sala, sentía la mirada de él calvada en mi espalda, en lo que me gire a ver ya se había metido en su cuarto, no habían pasado ni 10 min. Cuando llego a la cocina, vestía unos pantalones de algodón y una franela blanca, estaba descalzo igual que yo.

-"Hola", dijo de nuevo divertido "ya colgué el cuadro"

Sonreí apenada.

-"Disculpa de nuevo" le dije sonrojándome.

-"Tampoco es para tanto, y cuéntame, que haces acá afuera, no tienes sueño?"

-"La verdad no" le dije encogiéndome de hombros, él se sentó en uno de los muebles y yo seguí viendo por la ventana.

-"Hermosa tu casa," le dije "me gusta la vista"

-"Por eso lo compre" me dijo "esto parecía una pocilga cuando lo compre pero la vista me enamoro, y bueno gracias a Alice y a una inversión logre ponerlo así como lo vez"

-"Me gusta" le dije.

-"Y que quieres hacer? Ya que no tienes sueño," dijo subiendo sus piernas al mueble, yo fui al mueble que estaba al lado y me senté igual que él.

-"No sé," le dije "Hablar?"

-"Que quieres hablar?"

Me encogí de hombros.

-"A ver," dijo él, "desde hace cuanto conoces a Jasper?"

-"Toda mi vida", le conteste sonriendo, "somos amigos desde siempre, estudiamos derecho juntos"

-"Eres abogada?" pregunto sorprendido.

-"Si y no", le dije, "si por que estudie y tengo un titulo que lo confirma, pero no porque nunca ejercí"

-"Por qué?"

-"Descubrí que no era lo mío, y tú?" le pregunte "siempre quisiste ser doctor?"

-"Si" contesto firme, "sin embargo hubo una época en la que no estaba muy seguro"

-"Cuando?"

-"Recién graduado en el colegio, Emmet me invito a recorrer el mundo y estuve tentado, pero gano el estudiar medicina" dijo concentrado "Siempre fue mi vocación"

-"Eres bueno en ella" le dije de nuevo sonrojada.

-"Gracias!" dijo sinceramente.

Así seguimos bastante rato, conversando no sé cuando me quede dormida, pero sentí de repente que era alzada en brazos, abrí los ojos pesados por el sueño y me encontré con la cara de Edward muy cerca a la mía, el me vio a los ojos, y su mirada se veía tan…. Protectora, me sentí segura en sus brazos y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me llevaba al cuarto.

Me coloco delicadamente en la cama y me cubrió con la cobija, yo tome una almohada y la abrace, como siempre lo hacía, sentí como coloco mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me susurró.

-"Duerme mi Bella, yo te cuido el sueño"

Y sin pensar en más nada caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	9. Favores

**Capitulo 9**

**Favores.**

**Bella Pov:**

El sol entro por la ventana dándome de lleno en el rostro, me retorcí en las sabanas, no quería levantarme todavía, de repente me acorde de donde me encontraba y me senté rápidamente.

Estaba en la habitación de Alice en el apartamento de Edward, me quite la cobija de encima y me rodé hasta el borde quedando sentada, mi celular estaba en la mesita de noche, lo prendí, eran las 10 de la mañana, me levante y fui al cuarto de baño a lavarme la cara.

Cuando llegue al lavamanos una sonrisa se me escapo, había un estuche pequeño de viajero que contenía un cepillo de dientes nuevo y demás cosas de aseo personal, evidentemente Edward lo dejo una vez me dormí, y recordé que estábamos en la sala, como había llegado a la cama? En fin no le preste mucha atención, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta y me cepille los dientes.

Una vez de vuelta a la habitación busque de nuevo en el armario de Alice si podía ponerme algo, no quería repetirme el vestido azul, encontré un Jean y una camisa azul de tirantes, de repente mi celular empezó a vibrar en la mesita, corrí a él.

-"Si?"

-"Bella! Qué bueno que te encontré!"

-"Jazz, disculpa si te preocupe anoche, es que deje las llaves y Ed.…"

-"Si, si escuche tu mensaje"

Dijo interrumpiéndome de repente me di cuenta que la emoción de la voz de Jasper no tenía que ver con haberme contactado por teléfono, es mas casi ni prestaba atención a lo que le decía.

-"Que te sucede Jazz? Estas bien?"

-"Mas que bien en realidad," dijo transparentándose una sonrisa en su voz "Necesito un favor de ti, sigues donde Edward?"

-"Si, estoy aquí, que necesitas? Te lo busco?"

-"No!, ni se te ocurra"

-"Jazz, no entiendo que quieres?"

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor, distrae a Edward el día de hoy, no lo dejes que te traiga

para acá, hasta que yo te llame"

-"Que? Estás loco? Por qué?"

-"Me creerías si te dijera que ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida?"

Sonreí al escucharlo tan feliz.

-"Si, por tu voz no es difícil de creer, pero que tiene que ver con que me lleven a tu casa?"

-"Alice se quedo aquí anoche", dijo entre apenado y feliz "Ahora está durmiendo se ve tan angelical que no quiero despertarla, quiero alargar el estar con ella lo mas que pueda y si

Edward viene puede que la meta en problemas"

-"Jazz…" dije realmente emocionada "Estas enamorado, que bien!"

-"Como nunca Bella, como nunca, me ayudaras?"

-"Claro!, cuenta con eso, llámame cuando pueda ir para allá, aunque sea a buscar una muda de ropa" dije riendo.

Jazz se unió a mis risas.

-"Esta bien yo te llamo, te quiero Bella"

-"Yo también Jazz" y cerré el teléfono aun sonriendo.

Jasper estaba enamorado, se oía tan feliz por el teléfono que era imposible no contagiarte, pero debía ayudarlo a mantener al hermano de su novia fuera de su casa y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación descalza, no tenia ánimos de ponerme los tacones de ayer, no eran altos pero prefería estar descalza, camine silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Edward, estaba medio abierta la puerta por lo que no me costó asomarme a verlo, estaba dormido todavía.

La sabana que lo cubría solo lo hacía hasta su cintura y tenía el torso desnudo, recordé que ayer salió a conversar conmigo y tenía una camisa, debe ser que le gustaba dormir así sin camisa, su cabeza estaba recostada a una almohada blanca y su cabello estaba súper despeinado, se veía muy cómodo y relajado.

Cerré la puerta sutilmente en lo que salí y me dirigí a la cocina, lo primero que me parecía bien para hacer era el desayuno, llegue a la cocina, muy limpia y ordenada, que solo daba indicio de una cosa _nadie cocina aquí _ busque en los gabinetes a ver que encontraba y en la nevera.

No había muchas opciones, conseguí harina y huevos, así que decidí hacer unos panqueques, hice la mezcla, y prendí la cocina, conseguí un sartén que ayudaba a hacer las panqueques, lo puse a fuego lento y empecé a mezclar los ingredientes, mientras esperaba que se cocinara la primera panqueca, empecé a tararear, estaba todo muy silencioso.

Vi a mi alrededor y me encontré el Ipod de Edward, me acerque y busque en el menú a ver qué música buena tenia, encontré una que me gustaba _**Bad Romance**_** de **_**Lady Gaga**__, _me coloque los audífonos, metí el Ipod en el bolsillo del pantalón y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo.

Inconscientemente empecé a moverme muy sutilmente mientras seguía tarareando, coloque a cocinar la 2da panqueca y empecé a buscar cubiertos para poner en la mesa, había jugo de naranja en la nevera tome el jugo y dos vasos y los deje en la mesa, la canción termino y arranco otra que me gustaba también _Celebration _de _Madonna._

Estaba muy distraída con la música y colocando las cosas en la mesa, ya estaban listas 3 panqueques, y pensé que debía despertar a Edward para que comiera caliente, coloque la mezcla para otra panqueca y me gire imitando precariamente el ritmo de la música, pegue un grito.

-"Ah!" me quite los audífonos de los oídos, Edward estaba recostado a la pared en el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, llevaba el pantalón de la pijama y se había colocado de nuevo la franela tapándose el torso, me miraba con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro, me sonroje casi en tonos púrpuras.

-"Buenos días" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Hola" le dije aun sonrosada, "Ehhh, estaba haciendo desayuno, to… tome tu Ipod prestado, disculpa" dije mientras lo sacaba de mi bolsillo y enrollaba el cable de los audífonos.

-"No hay problema, si quieres te los dejas puestos, parecías muy contenta oyendo música"

Me mordí el labio.

-"Hace cuanto estas ahí?"

-"Lo suficiente para saber que bailas bien" dijo aguantando otra sonrisa, se incorporo sobre sus pies y se acerco a donde yo estaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla "Dormiste bien?" me preguntó.

-"Si, como un bebe" dije pasándome el cabello tras la oreja y alejándome de él unos tres pasos, fui a darle la vuelta a la panqueca en el sartén.

-"Tienes hambre?" le pregunte.

-"Bastante, pero que pena que te pusiste a cocinar, debí despertarme antes, lo siento"

-"No te preocupes, tómalo como agradecimiento por darme asilo en tu casa" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Te ves hermosa esta mañana" me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-"Edward…." Le dije reprochándolo.

-"Eso lo puede decir un amigo también, además solo estoy constatando un hecho" dijo subiendo sus manos mostrándome sus palmas.

Solo sonreí como respuesta, mientras sentía que aun estaba sonrojada, él sirvió el jugo en los vasos y busco mermelada y miel para comer con los panqueques, una vez listo todo me abrió la silla, comimos uno al frente del otro, estábamos en relativo silencio hasta que Edward lo interrumpió.

-"Quieres que te lleve a casa ahora en lo que me cambie o te llevo a algún otro lado?

Me mordí el labio, tenía que hacerle el favor de mantenerme alejada de la casa a Jasper,

Edward se dio cuenta de mi duda en la cara y me pregunto.

-"Que?"

-"Ehhh, estaba pensando, si podrías hacerme un favor hoy?" dije sin saber muy bien como continuar.

-"El que quieras" me dijo antes de tomar otro poco de jugo.

-"Quisiera…. Bueno más bien tengo….." no sabía que decir mi cabeza no me daba para una idea.

-"Si dime" me apresuro Edward medio inclinado sobre la mesa, y gracias a Dios se me prendió el bombillo.

-"Tengo que buscar departamento, para mudarme de casa de Jasper, te gustaría ayudarme?"

Le pregunte, evidentemente no era mentira y si Alice y Jasper estaban tan serios en su relación, debía salir de su casa lo pronto posible, a Edward le brillaron los ojos de repente, pero no contesto, de repente me asalto el miedo y si no quería acompañarme y si tenía que trabajar?

No iba a poder ayudar a Jasper, iba a tener que quedarme vagando sola por la ciudad hasta que el me llamara, resoplé y Edward me vio subiendo perfectamente una ceja, antes de que pudiera contestar volví a hablar.

-"No te preocupes," le dije "yo puedo sola, si….., si tienes que trabajar no importa, se me paso tu trabajo, es que como yo ando todavía de reposo, no me acorde que los demás trabajan" dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

Edward se recostó su espalda en la silla y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Me puedes dejar contestar?"

Me quede callada, esperando a que contestara.

-"Hoy no trabajo, estoy de vacaciones, esta semana y la que viene, así que no tengo planes, y si me encantaría acompañarte"

-"Ah, ok, es que creí que trabajabas"

-"Nop," dijo negando con su cabeza, "Y cuéntame tienes algo en mente? O empezamos comprando la prensa o viendo por Internet?

-"La verdad no tengo ninguno en mente, siempre digo que voy a buscar y nunca me pongo en eso, Jasper va a terminar botándome de su casa" dije riendo.

-"Te puedo dar asilo permanente, si quieres"

Lo vi subiendo mis cejas.

-"Si te vas a poner así, mejor no hacemos nada" le dije levantándome de la mesa llevando los platos al fregadero, no quería tener que soportar sus indirectas todo el día, que lo que hacían eran sonrojarme.

-"Perdón!, perdón, perdón," dijo levantándose de la mesa, me tomo por el brazo y me dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente, "Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo" dijo subiendo su mano derecha cual juramento.

-"Prometes comportarte?"

Asintió solemnemente.

-"No mas halagos incómodos?"

Negó con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, podríamos empezar, que te parece si yo busco por la prensa y tu por Internet?

-"Me parece muy bien, déjame cambiarme y bajo a comprar la prensa"

-"Ok," le dije mientras se fue corriendo a su cuarto, yo termine de recoger las cosas y me puse a lavar los platos, el salió del cuarto cuando ya había terminado, y antes de salir me vio de pies a cabeza.

-"Por que andas descalza?" me pregunto con la voz seria, ahora era el Doctor Edward Cullen.

-"Es que no me quería poner los tacones de ayer, en lo que salgamos me los pongo" le dije.

-"No deberías andar descalza"

-"Los zapatos de Alice me quedan chicos pero no te preocupes, ya no me molestan los pies"

Sacudió la cabeza, abrió la puerta del apartamento, antes de salir me volvió a ver.

-"Cuanto calzas?"

-"7, por qué?"

Pero no me contesto salió del apartamento dejándome sola en la cocina, me encogí de hombros y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, una vez lista la cocina me fui al cuarto donde dormí y tendí la cama, recogí mi vestido y lo deje doblado en el borde de la cama, igual lo hice con las cosas del baño.

Edward se estaba demorando un poco, tome mi celular y marque a Rosalie, repico más de cinco veces y no me atendió, a lo mejor seguía dormida, me encogí de hombros, me fui a un escritorio que estaba en el balcón con la computadora, la encendí y entre en Internet a buscar departamentos, tendría que alquilar primero hasta que vendiéramos la casa de Jacob y mía.

Cuando me acorde de mi casa fue inevitable que miles de recuerdos llegaran, tanto buenos como malos, recordé el primer día que dormimos bajo el techo de nuestra casa, no teníamos muebles ni nada, de hecho dormimos en unas colchonetas algo duras por cierto.

Recordé la vez que Jacob me lleno el cuarto de flores, porque no había llegado a tiempo para mi cumpleaños, y de repente empecé a recordar mejor ese momento, Jazz y Rose me habían hecho una pequeña reunión en mi casa con algunos compañeros de mi oficina, y Jacob nunca llego, de hecho me fui a dormir y él no dio indicios de aparecer.

Al día siguiente lo vi dormido en el sofá y salí de la casa sin hablarle, cuando llegue tenía un camino de pétalos de rosas hasta nuestro cuarto, y cuando entre habían flores por doquier de todos tipos y un gran PERDONAME en la cabecera de la cama, él estaba ahí al lado de la cama de pie con un lirio naranja en sus manos y con mirada de perrito.

No pude resistirme me lance en sus brazos y nos amamos hasta estar agotados, pero y si no había llegado a mi cumpleaños porque estaba con Leah? Ahora que lo recordaba, Jacob había pedido muchas disculpas y todas eran por exceso de trabajo.

Llegaba tarde más a menudo a la casa, trabajaba mas fines de semana que lo acostumbrado y estábamos juntos cada vez menos, estaba yo tan ciega para no haberme dado cuenta que Jacob me engañaba desde hacia tiempo, resople furiosa.

-"Eres una estúpida Isabella Swan" dije en voz alta.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Edward cargado con unas bolsas, me vio extrañado.

-"Permíteme discrepar contigo, no eres estúpida"

Solo reí.

-"Que es todo eso? Pregunte señalando las bolsas que estaba dejando en el mesón de la cocina.

-"Compras" dijo "como te diste cuenta no hay muchas cosas en la casa y si vamos a investigar para buscarte casa nueva hay que tener comida y bebida"

-"Me parece bien" aun yo estaba sentada en la silla de la computadora que había girado para verlo mejor en la cocina.

-"Pero antes de nada esto" saco una caja de zapatos, no lo podía creer mi boca se abrió en una perfecta O.

-"No lo hiciste" le dije mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba en el piso frente a mis pies.

-"Sip, si lo hice, me permites?" dijo subiendo la vista para verme a los ojos, yo solo asentí, él se había acercado con la caja de zapatos y con una cajita que estaba en el mesón también, me di cuenta cuando la abrió que tenía unas vendas.

Tomo mi pie izquierdo y lo empezó a examinar, lo doblo en todas las direcciones sin ninguna queja de mi parte.

-"No te duele?" pregunto.

-"No, para nada"

-"Tu tobillo izquierdo todavía está un poco hinchado, es muy poco en realidad pero sería mejor que te lo vendes por unos días más bueno?"

-"Claro, lo que usted diga doctor" dije riendo.

Él solo me dedico su sonrisa torcida, tomo las vendas de la cajita y una crema, subió mi tobillo a su hombro y me subió delicadamente la tela del pantalón hasta la mitad de mi pantorrilla.

Aplico la crema dulcemente en mi tobillo y le vendo bien, luego tomo la caja de zapatos, había en ellos unos zapatos deportivos converse negros con suela blanca, lo tomo y me lo coloco, puso mi pie en el suelo y me bajo la tela del pantalón que había doblado antes.

Tomo mi pie derecho y me coloco el zapato, amarro las trenzas y volvió a levantar la vista y me vio con una súper sonrisa.

-"Listo!" me dijo "no me gusta que andes descalza"

-"Gracias, pero no debiste, ahora te debo muchas cosas," le dije girando la silla para tratar de quedar de espaldas.

Él se puso de pie y detuvo la silla, me tomo de la mano y me levanto y me coloco frente a él viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-"Te dije que te iba a ayudar, y eso estoy haciendo"

-"Edward, por favor," dije soltándome de su agarre.

-"Esta bien, está bien, voy a guardar las cosas que compre, ve buscando en Internet" dijo soltándome y alejándose de mi, un nudo se me formo en la boca del estomago cuando lo vi alejarse, me sentía ansiosa, sacudí mi cabeza y volví a sentarme a buscar.

Encontré algunos que me gustaban, las fotos se veían bien, y a su vez Edward encontró otros en la prensa, hicimos una lista por direcciones para salir a ver aunque sea dos o tres, tome mi bolso y él las llaves del carro, bajamos y emprendimos marcha, revise mi celular y no había señales de Jasper, volví a guardarlo.

Llegamos a la primera dirección, el apartamento era horrible! No tenía nada que ver con las fotos y el señor que nos lo mostró me miraba de manera irrespetuosa de hecho me escondí en el pecho de Edward para el no me viera mas, Edward se dio cuenta y me saco de allí lo más rápido que pudo, fuimos a otro y tampoco me gusto, ya era entrada la tarde y tenía hambre.

-"Edward?" lo llame en lo que entramos al auto.

-"Dime?" dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-"Tengo hambre" le dije mordiéndome el labio, él se rió al ver mi expresión.

-"Que te provoca comer?" me dijo divertido.

-"Hamburguesas?"

-"Me preguntas o me dices?"

Reí como una niña.

-"Hamburguesas" le dije asintiendo "Quiero comer hamburguesas"

-"Será entonces hamburguesas" dijo riendo.

Edward condujo hasta un restaurante americano, bajamos del auto y le dio las llaves al valet parking, me dejo pasar primero y entramos pidió mesas para dos y seguimos a la anfitriona.

Un muchacho llamado Julio nos atendió amablemente, pedimos gaseosas para tomar y los dos pedimos hamburguesas la mía sin pepinillos, comimos en calma conversando de cualquier cosa, reímos como locos recordando el hombre del primer apartamento Edward dijo que estuvo a punto de golpearlo por cómo me veía.

La mesa que nos habían dado estaba algo retirada y pegada a una pared de esas que son de bancos largos que debes rodarte hasta la pared para que alguien más se siente.

Edward estaba enfrente de mí y ambos estábamos en el borde que daba con el pasillo, yo quede de frente al pasillo del restaurante y Edward de espaldas, en un momento subí la vista y los colores huyeron de mi rostro.

Era Jacob, vi mi reloj eran las 3 de la tarde que hacia comiendo a esta hora y aquí? El odiaba traerme a estos restaurantes, de repente entendí por qué no me traía, estaba entrando tomado de manos con Leah.

Mi corazón se arrugo en mi pecho, y estuve a punto de romper a gritar como lo había hecho en la clínica, pero no de desamor ni por el engaño, sino por rabia, como había sido tan boba? Evidentemente Jacob me engañada desde hacía años y yo no quise darme cuenta, Edward se dio cuenta de mi cara y me vio alarmado.

-"Bella?, que sucede?" pregunto volteando a ver hacia la dirección que yo veía.

-"Mi esposo y su amante" le dije en un susurro cargado de rabia que hasta a mi misma me impresiono, no me dio celos verlos de manos agarradas, ni siquiera me molesto que ella se pusiera de puntillas para que él le besara los labios, me molestaba haber sido tan idiota todo este tiempo.

-"Bella, cálmate, ese imbécil no vale la pena, por favor que no te afecte"

Ya le iban a asignar una mesa e iba a ser imposible que no me viera, y yo no quería que me viera, mire a Edward con una mirada de suplica.

-"Ocúltame, por favor, que no me vea"

Sin siquiera pensarlo Edward se levanto de su puesto y se sentó a mi lado, haciendo que me rodara en el asiento y quedara entre la pared y él justo en donde había menos luz, él me vio con ojos brillantes y me dijo.

-"Por favor no me odies después" y sin decir más me oculto con su cuerpo y beso mis labios.


	10. No Todo Está Perdido

**Capitulo 10**

**No todo está perdido**

**Edward Pov:**

Como últimamente me ocurría con Bella no estaba pensando, ella me pidió que la ocultara, pero como iba a llevármela de ahí sin que el imbécil aquel nos viera, me levante de mi sitio e hice que ella se rodara para que quedara escondida entre la pared, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como esos dos seres se acercaban al pasillo donde estábamos al final, la vi directamente a los ojos y la tome por las mejillas.

-"Por favor no me odies después" le dije.

Ella no entendía que iba a hacer me incline sobre ella tapándola con mi cuerpo y bese sus labios, para la vista de los demás solo éramos una pareja de enamorados que no soportaban no estar cerca y servía para ocultarnos del tipo ese y la mujercita con la que iba.

Pero no podía pensar en lo que mis labios tocaron los de ella en la electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo, era como si los estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro, sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los míos, en el primer contacto pude sentir la sorpresa de ella y espere a que me apartara, pero no ocurrió.

Me sorprendí al sentir que Bella respondía el beso, no con urgencia, más bien con timidez como si fuera su primer beso y estuviera experimentando, movió de manera muy sutil sus labios contra los míos, yo casi estallo de felicidad cuando me di cuenta de su respuesta positiva.

Estuve completamente seguro que estaba entregada a aquel beso, cuando sus manos rodearon mi cuello y se sentó mas derecha, yo tenía mis manos en su rostro era tan frágil, era tan real el tenerla en mis brazos.

De repente dejándome con ganas de mas y mas, se separo de mi, nos vimos a los ojos unos momentos sin saber que decirnos, yo le sonreí tanteando el terreno y ella volteo su cara hacia la pared, una punzada de dolor me recorrió la espalda.

-"Bella" la llame "Lo siento"

Ella no dijo nada, ni me sonrío ni me insulto por haberla besado, pero su respuesta me dolió más que si me hubiese dado una bofetada.

-"Me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor?"

No dije mas nada, pedí la cuenta y la pague me levante y vi hacia atrás, no había señales de el estúpido aquel así que ella no tendría problema de salir, sin embargo me quede detrás para taparla.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos palabra alguna mientras esperábamos el auto, le abrí la puerta y la deje entrar, le di dinero al hombre del Valet Parking y subí al auto ella estaba hablando por su celular.

-"Si perfecto, entonces ya voy para allá" dijo y después colgó.

-"A donde te llevo?" le pregunte.

-"A casa de Jasper, recuerdas como llegar?" me pregunto viendo fijamente el parabrisas del auto sin voltear a verme, apreté el volante.

-"Bella, por favor mírame" ella respiro profundo y volteo a mirarme, pero tenía una mirada muy fría.

-"Me pediste que no te odiara después, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no…." Respiro profundo y continuo "No puedo lidiar con esto Edward, por favor no te me acerques mas, llévame a mi casa y no vuelvas a buscarme"

No dije nada mas, puse el auto en marcha y fui a casa de Jasper, llegamos después de unos minutos rodando, ninguno de los dos hablo, llegamos a la casa de Jasper, ella tomo su celular nuevamente y le pidió a Jasper que bajara a abrirle.

Después de unos minutos Jasper ya estaba abajo, me baje a abrirle la puerta pero ella la abrió antes de que yo llegara, me quede paralizado a mitad del auto, Jasper mantuvo la puerta abierta y ella entro sin voltear, sin decirme nada, Jasper me vio a mí y volteo a ver a su amiga que seguía de espaldas a la puerta, lo salude haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y regrese al auto tranque la puerta eh hice chirriar los neumáticos cuando arranque, mi celular empezó a sonar.

-"Alo"

-"Edward, donde andabas metido Bro?" dijo Emmet.

-"Voy camino a mi departamento, que quieres?"

-"Y a ti que mosco te pico? Cuál es la agresividad?

-"No estoy de humor Em, este día termino de la peor manera, podríamos hablar en otro momento?"

-"Si claro, no hay problema, llámame en lo que estés mejor"

-"Seguro" dije y le tranque el teléfono, no tenia ánimos de nada, quería llegar a mi casa y hundirme en mi miseria, llegue a mi edificio estacione y me quede dentro del auto, subí mis manos a mi cabello, y con una de mis manos golpee el volante, que impotencia!,

El vigilante del estacionamiento se acerco a mi auto y antes de que viniera a preguntarme cualquier estupidez tome las llaves y me baje, le pase por al lado sin siquiera saludarlo y entre directo al ascensor.

Entre a mi casa y me fui directo al cuarto de Alice, en la cama perfectamente tendida se encontraba en una esquina su vestido azul y los utensilios que había colocado para ella en el baño el día anterior, abajo en el suelo estaban sus zapatos, sin pensarlo mucho tome su vestido sus zapatos y la almohada que había abrazado cuando la deposite en la cama ayer.

Me fui para mi cuarto, guinde en el armario el vestido y coloque los zapatos abajo, me quite la camisa y me acosté en la cama con su almohada cerca de mi rostro, aun conservaba su olor.

En qué momento me había convertida en un ser tan cursi? No lo sabía pero necesitaba la esencia de Bella cerca, al tiempo de estar así escuche como tocaban la puerta.

-"Lárgate!" grite hacia afuera, no quería ver a nadie.

Obviamente, mi visitante no hizo caso y sentí como abrían la puerta principal y dos pares de zapatos golpeaban la madera del piso acercándose cada vez más a mi habitación, tome la almohada de Bella y me la coloque sobre el rostro.

-"Por si no lo recuerdas querido hermanito," dijo Alice "tengo llaves de tu casa" dijo moviendo las llaves en su manos.

Me quite la almohada del rostro y vi a Alice y Emmet en la puerta de mi habitación.

-"Que hacen aquí?"

-"Vinimos a ayudar," dijo Emmet "Ahora si no quieres que use la fuerza contigo, levántate

y cuéntanos que fue lo que paso con Bella?"

-"Jasper me llamo, dijo que la habías llevado a su casa y que se había encerrado en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie, que paso?"

-"Que fui un bruto," le dije a mis hermanos mientras me sentaba en la cama y ellos terminaban de entrar a sentarse cerca.

-"Que hiciste?" pregunto Emmet.

Les conté todo, desde el principio, cuando fuimos a la perfumería, la conversación en el auto, como habíamos decidido venir aquí, como la lleve al cuarto en lo que se quedo dormida en la sala, el desayuno que me preparo, la búsqueda de apartamentos, los zapatos, y de ultimo el restaurante y la aparición del idiota de Jacob, ahí me detuve.

-"Que paso después?" me pregunto Emmet.

-"Me pidió que la ocultara"

-"Como lo hiciste?" pregunto Alice.

-"Me senté a su lado y trate de ocultarla con mi cuerpo" dije bajando la mirada.

-"Y….?" Emmet insistió.

-"La bese" dije recordando el sabor de su boca en mis labios.

-"Bien!" gritaron mis dos hermanos, de Emmet era de esperarse una respuesta así pero de Alice era extraño, la mire alzando mis cejas.

-"Te gusta Bella!, eso es genial" me dijo contestando mi muda pregunta.

-"Pero no es reciproco" dije con un suspiro "Ella me pidió que me alejara"

-"Oh man! That Sucks!" (Oye hombre eso apesta!) Dijo Emmet.

-"Por qué crees que ando así?" le conteste.

-"Ya va," dijo Alice, "creo que esto tiene solución, pero dime algo primero?, Bella te correspondió el beso?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

-"Entonces puedo ayudarte," dijo aplaudiendo.

-"De que hablas enana?" le pregunto Emmet.

-"Bella, está confundida…. Eso es todo, y no es para menos, Jasper me contó más o menos su historia, ella encontró a su esposo mientras le hacía el amor a su secretaria"

Una punzada de odio me recorrió, yo tenía razón, él la engañaba, pero no sabía que ella había sido testigo de su propia desgracia, me provoco matar al tal Jacob Black.

-"Es normal, que no quiera o que no crea que puede gustarle alguien más, aunque ese alguien sea el encanto de mi hermanito" dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo solo le sonreí mientras Emmet bufaba.

-"Aja Alice" le dije yo, "pero eso de que nos sirve ahora? Ella me pidió que no me acercara, como la voy a convencer de que la quiero bien, que de verdad merecemos una nueva oportunidad?"

-"Estas seguro?, y me juras por el honor del nombre de los Cullen que de verdad quieres a Bella?"

Dijo de repente sentándose sobre sus rodillas viéndome fijamente a los ojos y hablando muy pero muy seria.

-"Si Alice" le conteste igual de seguro que ella "lo juro"

Me sonrío de manera angelical.

-"Entonces déjamelo a mí, te voy a ayudar" me dijo, yo solo la abrace y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-"Me van a hacer llorar" dijo Emmet rodando sus ojos.

-"Deja los celos grandote y únete" le dijo Alice abriendo uno de sus brazos.

El se arrodillo en mi cama con una enorme sonrisa y los dos abrasamos a Alice.

**Bella Pov**

-"Bella, ábreme la puerta por favor" era Jasper que me llamaba detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto.

-"Jazz, no quiero hablar, por favor déjame sola"

-"No nos vamos hasta que no abras" dijo esta vez la voz de Rosalie.

Resople quitándome la sabana con la que me había cubierto, me baje de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta, iba ser imposible discutir con los gemelos.

Jazz y Rose entraron y yo me senté en la cama tomando una liga para amarrarme una coleta en el cabello.

-"Que?" pregunte malhumorada.

-"Eso te preguntamos a ti, qué?, que diablos te pasa?"

-"Nada" dije bajando la mirada.

-"Emmet me llamo, me dijo que Edward anda igual, encerrado en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie y de muy mal humor" dijo Rose.

-"Me importa muy poco que le pase a Edward" dije apretando los puños.

-"Que paso Bella?, sabemos que mal no te cae porque si no jamás hubieras accedido a quedarte en su casa, y esta mañana no me habrías hecho caso" dijo Jazz.

-"Jazz, Rose", les dije viéndolos "no quiero ver a Edward, esto no me puede estar pasando, seguramente es mentira, y no quiero herirlo, no…. No se lo merece, créanme es mejor para él que yo me aleje"

-"De que hablas Bella?" dijo Rose.

-"Él me quiere, y yo no, no quiero hacerle daño"

-"Como sabes que te quiere?" pregunto Jazz.

-"Lo sentí cuando me beso"

-"Te beso!" pregunto Rose.

-"Rose!, enfócate si?, ese no es el punto, él me beso en un intento de ocultarme de Jacob que había llegado al restaurante donde estábamos comiendo, pero cuando sus labios tocaron los míos sentí como él se entregaba al beso y no esto no puede ser!" dije realmente alterada.

-"Qué no puede ser Bella?"

-"Nada!, nada puede ser cierto, yo… yo no puedo sentir esas mariposas que sentí cuando me beso, esa corriente que jamás sentí con Jacob, no, esto debe ser mentira, debe ser una reacción defensiva de mi cuerpo"

-"Bella…. Porque te es tan difícil creer que te estás enamorando de Edward?" me dijo Jazz y Rosalie asentía detrás de él.

-"No!, no digas eso! Yo no me estoy enamorando de Edward, es imposible, 1 mes atrás yo estaba enamorada de Jacob, el corazón no se llena así de un día para otro, yo no estoy enamorada de Edward, es imposible!"

-"Corrección Bella, tu no estabas enamorada de Jacob, solo creías estarlo, y Edward simplemente lleno el espacio que ya estaba vacío" dijo Jazz tomándome una mano.

-"No, no puede ser así" dije sacudiéndome.

-"Terca" me dijo Rose, "Eres una terca"

Me levante de la cama y me metí al baño a darme una ducha.

-"Por lo menos piensa lo que te dijimos" me dijo Jazz en lo que cerré la puerta del baño.

La ducha me relajaba bastante, me hacía sentir bien, mientras caía el agua por mi cuerpo me pase los dedos por los labios, sus labios eran tan lisos, tan respetuosos, recorrieron los míos pidiendo permiso en cada movimiento, quise nunca separarme, lo tome del cuello, quería que él fuera mío y nadie más, ni siquiera recordaba por que nos estábamos besando, en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los míos el mundo desapareció.

Pero no podía ser así, hasta hace nada yo amaba a Jacob, me estaba engañando a mi misma? Pero el engaño era de parte Jacob o de Edward, cuál de los dos sentimientos era verdad o mentira?

Jacob, era costumbre, el fue mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, mi primer novio, mi primer hombre, él era el primero en todo, y era de suponerse que terminaríamos juntos, todos lo que nos conocían se esperaban que termináramos juntos, hasta yo lo esperaba.

Pero pensando ahora con cabeza fría, desde que me había separado de Jacob no lo había extrañado, me sentía mal sí, pero era por el engaño, era por sentirme la mujer estúpida que se entera de la peor manera que su esposo la engaña.

Esta tarde le había pedido a Edward que me ocultara para evitarme la mirada de lastima de Jacob, no porque me molestara verlo con Leah, eso que quería decir?

Sacudí la cabeza, salí de la ducha y me seque con mi toalla, mientras me cepillaba el cabello seguí pensando.

Si resultara verdad que no estaba enamorada de Jacob, no podía estar enamorada de Edward, y de verdad no lo estaba, pero no me parecía una locura, Edward desde que lo conocí no hizo otra cosa que protegerme hasta de mi misma, me cuido y me trato como si fuera su familia.

Y existía otra cosa, el destino nos había unido, era una coincidencia muy exagerada que su hermana fuera la novia de mi mejor amigo, y que por lo poco que había oído su otro hermano y mi otra amiga se estaban entendiendo también.

Pero no iba a forzar nada, no quería repetir la historia, no porque sus hermanos se entendieran con mis amigos iba a entenderme yo con él, iba a tomármelo con calma, y la mejor manera era ir despacio iba a tratar de no verme mas con él.

Si el destino se empeñaba en acercarnos, pues que me diera otra señal, y no se por qué estaba segura que esa señal la iba a ver más temprano que tarde.

Salí del baño y me vestí en mi cuarto, salí a la sala y busque a Jazz y a Rose, solo encontré al primero.

-"Hola Jazz, donde esta Rose?"

-"La vino a buscar Emmet, iban al cine"

-"Y tú no vas a salir con Alice?"

-"Hoy no" dijo medio sonriendo "Mañana debo ponerme al día en el trabajo, hoy falte igual que ella"

-"No me contaste, como te fue ayer con ella?

-"No es de caballeros contar los detalles" dijo riendo, se veía tan feliz.

-"Tienes razón, pero tu cara lo dice todo"

-"Quieres comer algo", dijo levantándose y dándome un beso en la frente.

-"No, no tengo hambre"

-"Pues yo si, por lo menos me acompañas? Te tengo noticias" dijo de repente serio.

-"Cuales?"

-"Salió tu divorcio, firmas este viernes"

Me quede en el sitio.

-"Tan rápido?"

-"Me lo pediste para lo más pronto posible recuerdas?"

-"Claro, claro, ehh no hay problema, el viernes entonces"

-"Hay otra cosa"

-"Que?" le pregunte un poco perdida.

-"Quieres que le avise a Jacob?"

-"Y su abogado no debería encargarse de eso?"

-"Él no quiso otro abogado, yo me encargue de todo"

-"Wow, enserio?"

Jazz solo asintió.

-"Yo debería avisarle" continuo Jazz, "pero te conozco y pensé que a lo mejor querías hacerlo tu"

Era cierto aunque Jacob se hubiese comportado como un perro era muy impersonal que lo llamara el abogado para que fuera a firmar su divorcio y más si el abogado era amigo de su ex-esposa.

-"Tienes razón, yo lo llamo, a qué hora es la audiencia?"

-"4 y media, pero deben estar media hora antes"

-"A las 4 entonces" dije asintiendo, tome mi celular y camine de vuelta al cuarto.

-"Estoy aquí si me necesitas" dijo Jasper mientras camine a mi cuarto.

Me senté en la cama respira profundo y busque el numero de Jacob, repico 3 veces y nada, pensé que iba a caer la contestadora, pero antes del cuarto repique escuche su voz.

-"Isabella" dijo entre asustado y sorprendido.

-"Hola Jacob, ehhh Jasper hablo conmigo y me dijo que te avisara, el divorcio ya salió firmamos el viernes"

-"Tan rápido?"

-"Si, lo mismo le dije"

-"A qué hora?"

-"A las 4 es la audiencia"

-"Gracias"

-"Bueno supongo nos veremos el viernes" le dije para despedirme.

-"Isabella? Algún día me podrás perdonar?"

-"No lo sé Jacob, yo no te guardo rencor, pero me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, creo que me merecía un mejor trato de tu parte"

-"Lo siento tanto Isabella"

-"Por qué? Tu estas feliz me imagino, yo ya saldré de tu vida y podrás formarla con quien más quieras"

-"Tu siempre serás la más importante"

-"Que éxito!" dije de manera sarcástica.

-"Isa…"

-"Debo trancar Jacob, ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir, no llegues tarde el viernes"

-"Bye Isa"

Tranque la llamada sin despedirme, cuando me voltee Jasper estaba recostado en la puerta.

-"Estas bien?"

Le sonreí y me fije en lo sinceras de mis palabras.

-"Lo estaré muy pronto"


	11. No Todo Es Malo

**Capitulo 11; **

**No todo es malo**

Hoy me reintegraba al trabajo, después del reposo que me había dado mi medico debía dedicarme nuevamente a mi rutina laboral, llegue a mi oficina y me recibieron con una sonrisa, aunque no fue la bienvenida efusiva que me imaginaba, cuando entré propiamente a mi sitio de trabajo y mi secretaria, Judith entro cinco minutos después.

-"Jefa, Buenos días cuanto me alegra que ya esté bien"

-"Hola Judith, a mí también me alegra estar de regreso, cuéntame que novedades ha habido?" pregunté mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y me sentaba en mi silla y encendía la computadora.

Judith se quedó en silencio, obligándome a levantar el rostro para poder ver que le sucedía, ella bajó la mirada apenada, no entendí su reacción, porque estaba así?

Mientras mi mente divagaba me di cuenta que todos, me veían… Con cara de _lastima? _ Tampoco era para tanto, lo que la gente de mi oficina sabía, era que había tenido un accidente pero nunca les dije nada de mi divorcio.

-"Judith, que sucede? Porque todos me miran así?" ella respiró profundo y se quedo callada, alce mis cejas y entrelazando los dedos de mis manos le dije seriamente "Habla de una vez y cuéntame que pasa?"

-"Sra. Isabella" dijo con casi lagrimas en los ojos "ha pasado de todo desde que usted se fue, le juro que intente ayudar pero que puede hacer una simple secretaria?"

Me preocupe al instante, por qué Judith decía esas cosas? qué había pasado en mi ausencia?

-"Por Dios habla de una buena vez!, me tienes angustiada, que paso?"

En ese momento nos vimos interrumpidas por Jessica, una de las asesoras de imagen de la compañía, ella siempre se había considerado mi rival, aunque yo era mucho mejor que ella, de hecho cuando hubo la oportunidad de ascender, me la dieron mi sin pensar en nadie más, aparte mi atención momentáneamente de mi secretaria y me voltee hacia la puerta para poder ver bien a Jessica.

-"Buenos días Jess, por favor podrías esperar afuera? Estoy hablando algo importante con Judith"

Jessica me dedicó una sonrisa súper hipócrita y me contestó.

-"Lo siento Isabella pero el señor Marcus me pidió que en lo que llegaras fueras a su oficina sin perder el tiempo"

Marcus era el dueño de la compañía.

-"Y para que me quiere el Sr. Marcus?" pregunte incrédula.

-"No sabes cuánto me gustaría decírtelo en persona" me dijo Jessica con una macabra sonrisa, "pero no es mi trabajo, así que por favor, ve a la oficina de el Sr. Marcus" y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando regrese mi vista a Judith lo entendí todo, en mi ausencia seguramente Jessica había envenenado a los jefes en mi contra y ahora lo que venía eran problemas, me llene de rabia por la actitud de Jessica, era envidiosa arribista que se aprovechaba de los problemas ajenos para sacar provecho personal, pero jamás me iba a dejar vencer por ella.

Tomé mi carpeta de notas para las reuniones y salí de mi oficina con la cara en alto, llame al ascensor y marque Pent-House, cuando llegue al piso de la presidencia, le pedí a Gianna la asistente del Sr Marcus que por favor me anunciara, entré a la oficina y me senté donde me indicaron.

El Sr. Marcus entró a su despacho unos minutos más tarde.

-"Isabella" me llamó "me alegro que ya te encuentres recuperada de salud"

-"Marcus" saludé con una pequeña inclinación "gracias, encantada de verlo" dije con una sonrisa "Dígame para que me necesita?"

-"Veraz Isabella, voy a hacer franco y directo contigo" comenzó mientras tomaba asiento en su lujosa silla de cuero "hay un nuevo proyecto para la compañía y nos gustaría que tu formaras parte de él"

Me impresiono gratamente el comentario, yo pensé que me iban a despedir, al escuchar eso no pude evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto Marcus, cuénteme de que se trata?"

Marcus tomo muy bien mi reacción y empezó a explicarme el proyecto.

-"Ok, tiene como motivo maximizar la satisfacción del cliente, vamos a hacer un trabajo de investigación, Jessica te dará lo que debes hacer y le reportaras a ella todos tus avances"

Ahí la sonrisa se me borro.

-"Perdón? Que Jessica qué?"

-"Bueno si" dijo él con una mueca de fastidio "Jessica será tu jefa de ahora en adelante" una risa burlona se coló entre mis dientes, Marcus me vio subiendo una ceja y me di cuenta que hablaba en serio, respiré profundo y le dije.

-"Usted debe estar de broma cierto? Yo hoy en día le reporto directamente a usted, el dueño de la compañía y Jessica es uno de mis asesores, como me la va a colocar de jefa? Con todo respeto Sr, esto no debería ser así"

-"Lo siento Isabella, pero en tu tiempo de ausencia Jessica tomo tu trabajo y de la junta directiva decidimos darle una oportunidad, nos gustaría que tu le enseñaras todo lo que sabes"

En ese momento no pude evitar reírme de manera sarcástica.

-"Que? Todo lo que se? Ni de broma"

-"Isabella es una orden, si no la cumples me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de prescindir de tus servicios" dijo Marcus con cara realmente seria y casi amenazante.

-"Sabes que Marcus?, no hay necesidad que me amenace, yo renuncio" dije con voz tan calmada y ecuánime que hasta a mi misma me impresionó.

Me levante lentamente y me dispuse a salir de la oficina.

- "Te vas a arrepentir Isabella, esto es una buena oportunidad" dijo mi Ex jefe a mis espaldas.

Antes de retirarme me voltee a encararlo y con una mirada de suficiencia le dije.

-"No Marcus, vas a ser tu quien se arrepienta de dejarme ir" tranque la puerta de su oficina y baje a la mia, Judith me estaba esperando asustada, entré rápidamente a mi oficina, tome algunas de mis cosas personales y salí de nuevo.

-"Jefa? A donde va?" me preguntó Judith.

Me voltee a verla, ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, le dedique una especie de sonrisa.

-"Ya no soy tu jefa, no tienes que llamarme así, renuncie Judith, me voy para siempre de aquí, nos vemos"

Ella estaba con los ojos húmedos pero me medio sonrió.

-"Yo sabía que no se iba a dejar pisar por nadie, mientras trabaje para usted nunca lo hizo y dudo que lo hiciera alguna vez"

-"Tienes razón Judith, ahora cuídate si?" ella asintió y yo me retire sin mirar atrás.

En el lobby del edificio y recordé que aun no tenía mi auto, así que salí por la puerta principal y tome un taxi tenía, demasiada furia en mi sistema como para querer llorar, no quería ir a casa, lo que quería en estos momentos, era divertirme, quería distraerme.

Por lo que sabía, todos estaban trabajando, Jasper estaba en el bufete, Rosalie seguramente estaba entrenando en el gimnasio y si sabía de mi ánimo me arrastraría con ella a drenar, y no tenía ganas de morirme del cansancio haciendo ejercicio, resoplé frustrada, yo no era que conocía mucha más gente.

Pensé en Alice, pero recordé que ella estaría trabajando también, un segundo más tarde recordé a Edward, sabía que estaba de vacaciones, tenía unos días que no lo veía, yo me había alejado porque me había besado, pero pensándolo bien, yo le pedí que me ocultara y gracias a eso, Jacob no me vio, además ya lo había superado y distraerme sola de la pésima mañana que había tenido en el trabajo era como que muy patético, así que me trague mi orgullo y le dije al chofer del taxi que me llevara a la dirección de Edward.

Llegue al edificio, marque el numero de su departamento en el intercomunicador, llame más de tres veces y nadie contesto, _Genial_ pensé, _ahora será que me revuelque sola en mi furia,_ en lo que gire mis talones para marcharme, una voz habló por el intercomunicador.

-"Emmet, perdiste las llaves?, sabes que este aparato no funciona bien, si eres tú vuelve a llamar"

Evidentemente yo no era Emmet, pero al parecer él no iba a escuchar si lo corregía, así que marqué una vez más en intercomunicador, sonó una especie de zumbido y la puerta del edificio se abrió, entré y llame al ascensor llegue a su piso y fui a tocar su puerta.

-"Pasa!" grito Edward desde adentro "Esta abierto!"

Quería decirle que no era Emmet, que era yo, pero no quería gritarlo en la mitad del pasillo, gire la perilla de la puerta y entré hasta la sala, cuando lo vi, él venía caminando por el pasillo de los cuartos, tenía puesto unos Jeans, estaba descalzo y sin camisa, venia secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca que le cubría el rostro mientras se la pasaba por la cabeza.

-"Llegaste temprano Em" dijo "pensé que vendrías al final de la tarde no a esa hora"

-"Ehhh, bueno la verdad no tenía planeado venir para acá, fue más o menos un impulso" le dije medio susurrando.

En el instante en que escucho mi voz se quedo de hielo, bajó la toalla de su cara y me vio con los ojos como platos, como si pensara que era un fantasma, dejo caer la toalla en el suelo y caminó dos pasos como para poder distinguirme mejor.

-"Hola…" le dije tímida "No soy Emmet sorry, ehhh vine…. Este bueno yo…. La verdad, no, no sé qué hago aquí" le dije subiendo mis brazos.

Él aun estaba mudo, pero se acerco dos pasos más.

Me dio pena y de repente pensé que había sido una mala idea venir para acá, obviamente él tenía planes con su hermano y yo no sabía muy bien que quería, así que me gire sobre mis talones y me despedí en un susurro.

-"Lo siento Edward, no debí venir, adiós" dije mientras caminaba a la puerta.

**Edward Pov:**

Hoy me había dejado convencer por Emmet para salir a bebernos algo, a la final, por petición de mi madre, Emmet se había quedado en la casa de ellos, así que todavía tenía el apartamento para mí solo, que servía únicamente para recordarme a Bella, ya tenía unos días que no sabía de ella pero parecía una eternidad, aun dormía con su almohada, aunque hoy la había guardado en el closet por que Emmet iba a venir y no quería burlas de su parte, él había quedado en llegar a mi casa en la tarde tipo 5 o 6, para conversar un rato y luego salir a tomarnos algo.

Así que me di una ducha temprano para tomarme mi tiempo debajo del agua, cuando iba saliendo de la ducha escuché que llamaban del intercomunicador, vi el reloj era apenas pasado medio día, _por que Emmet iba a venir tan temprano?_ Me pregunté mientras fruncía el ceño, además, estaba llamando por el intercomunicador, cosa que no funcionaba, y yo no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

Lo deje subir y fui a ponerme algo de ropa, encontré mis Jeans favoritos me los coloque y Salí al tiempo que tocaban la puerta.

_Para qué demonios tenía llaves de la casa, si no las cargaba encima?_

-"Pasa está abierto!" le grite.

Salí pasándome por el cabello una toalla, era extraño, había demasiado silencio, normalmente Emmet entraba directo a la cocina y hablando hasta por los codos, pero solo había silencio en la sala, salí al pasillo a ver que le pasaba.

-"Llegaste temprano Em, pensé que vendrías al final de la tarde no a esa hora" le dije.

Pero luego contra todo pronóstico, como si mi subconsciente me quisiera jugar una muy mala broma pesada, escuche una voz que jamás. Jamás habría esperado oír tan pronto en mi casa.

-"Ehhh, bueno la verdad no tenía planeado venir para acá, fue más o menos un impulso" dijo la voz de Bella en un susurro.

Me descubrí la cara y la vi, ella estaba parada ahí a mi vista, en mi sala, el milagro de Bella estaba en mi casa! Y yo me había quedado sin palabras, me acerque dos pasos para asegurarme que no me había vuelto loco y que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación.

Su exquisito rostro de repente se sonrojó y se giró sobre sus talones mientras yo me acercaba un poco más, aun mudo, antes de ella caminar hacia la puerta volvió a hablar.

-"Lo siento Edward, no debí venir, adiós"

En el momento, me inundo un pánico terrible de ver como se iba a marchar de mí otra vez, caminé hasta donde ella estaba y la tomé del brazo, le di vuelta y la coloqué frente a mí y como si de una flor se tratase levanté mi mano y apenas le acaricie su rostro desde la sien hasta la barbilla no pude evitar sonreírle.

-"Hola" le dije "de verdad estas aquí?"

-"Si" me dijo ella y me pareció ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, no pude evitarlo y la abrace.

-"Cuanto me alegra verte" le dije respirando el aroma de sus cabellos "pensé que jamás te volvería a ver"

Ella tímidamente pasó sus brazos a mi espalda y correspondió mi abrazo y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y en ese momento recordé que tenía el torso desnudo, me separé sutilmente de ella y la tome por los hombros viéndola a los ojos.

-"Estas bien? No me malinterpretes, me encanta que hayas venido, pero… que haces aquí?"

Ella paso su cabello detrás de la oreja y me vio sonrojada, se fijo unos minutos en mi torso y después me vio a los ojos.

-"La verdad no se"

Reí un poco y di unos pasos hacia tras.

-"Sabes qué? No importa, pero por favor no te vayas, voy a ponerme una camisa y salgo, espérame 3 minutos, no te muevas"

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto agarre una franela de mi armario y salí de nuevo a la sala y ahí estaba ella, mí milagro personal, viendo por la ventana.

-"Que bueno que no te marchaste" le dije sonriendo.

Ella soltó las cortinas que sostenía con su mano y me sonrió de regreso, yo estaba súper nervioso parecía un adolescente.

-"Puedo ofrecerte algo?"

Su sonrisa fue aun mayor.

-"Que tienes?"

-"Ehh… A ver" dije mientras caminaba a la cocina "Tengo té helado, gaseosa y agua" dije abriendo la nevera.

Asome mi cabeza fuera de la nevera y la vi mordiéndose el labio.

-"Que?" le pregunte divertido.

-"Necesito pedirte un favor"

Tranque la nevera y me acerque.

-"Dime"

-"Hoy no ha sido un buen día, aparte de todas las cosas que me han pasado hoy se agrego una más a la lista y quiero desconectarme"

-"Ok" dije tratando de entender a que se refería, "Me vas a contar que sucedió?"

-"No, ahora no" caminó de donde estaba y se acercó al pequeño bar que estaba en la sala, tomó la botella de cristal llena de whisky "quizás te lo cuente después, por favor no me mal interpretes, pero necesito un trago y un amigo, me puedes ayudar con eso?"

La mire sorprendido, primera vez en mi vida que una chica era tan directa para tomarse un trago, sonreí viéndola.

-"Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte con eso, agua o soda?"

Me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-"Agua"

Nos serví dos tragos y nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar.

-"Y cuénteme Dr. Cullen, que hay de nuevo en su vida?" me pregunto después de dar el primer sorbo.

-"La verdad no mucho Srta. Isabella, tratando de llevarle la corriente a mi hermano Emmet, que debo aclarar que esta de lo mas entusiasmado con tu amiga Rosalie"

-"Si, supe de eso" dijo sonriendo "al parecer son el uno para el otro"

-"Por lo menos se llevan bien" le conteste risueño.

Seguimos conversando de cosas banales, que libros eran nuestros favoritos, las películas que habíamos visto recientemente, las películas clásicas que nos gustaban y demás cosas, la estábamos pasando bastante bien, como en el tercer trago sonó mi celular, era Emmet, me levante a buscar más hielo dejándola sentada en la sala, ya se veía más relajada.

-"Bro, lo lamento pero hoy no voy a poder"

-"Como que no vas a poder? De que hablas?" dijo Emmet por el teléfono.

-"Hermano se me presento algo muy importante e ineludible, nos vemos mañana ok?"

-"Espero que tenga que ver con una mujer"

-"Aja" le dije "pero no es una mujer cualquiera" dije bajito al teléfono "es LA mujer"

-"Bella?" dijo y no pude evitar reír, Bella desde el sofá me vio frunciendo el ceño, sacudí mi cabeza para que no me prestara atención, "Si hermano exactamente eso" contesté al teléfono con voz baja.

-"Bueno ni modo, con ella no hay competencia, nos vemos luego Bro, me debes todos los detalles"

-"Seguro Em, nos vemos" tranque el celular y me fui a sentar otra vez delante de Bella.

-"Otro trago?" le pregunté, ella asintió sonriendo, "Debo decirte que me tienes sorprendido, la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco toman en vino, cosa que me gustaría decirte, sabe horrible"

Ella rió.

-"Si es cierto, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero por favor no me tomes por bebedora, lo último que quiero es darte una mala impresión"

-"Jamás pensaría eso de ti, aunque si debo acotar que eres una mujer esepcional"

-"Por que lo dices?"

-"A ver" dije viéndola a los ojos, ella cuadro su espalda y me vio fijamente "pienso que eres una mujer exitosa, franca y ejecutiva, que tuvo un mal día y necesita un trago, acerté?" ella asintió riendo.

-"Totalmente, recuerdas que te dije que a lo mejor te lo contaba después?" asentí recordando, "Bueno, renuncié a mi trabajo, mi jefe quiso darme un proyecto donde me iba a coordinar un asesor, que aparte de mediocre yo era su jefe, no lo pude soportar y renuncie"

-"Wow, estás segura de tu decisión?"

-"Totalmente" dijo dando otro sorbo "yo quiero cambiar de vida y que mejor que empezando con todo nuevo? Hasta amigos" dijo viéndome a los ojos, inclinando ligeramente su trago hacia mí.

-"Brindo por eso" dije levantando mi vaso, ella choco su vaso con el mío y volvió a beber, pero me tenía preocupado no quería que bebiera de mas.

Ella abordó ese tema primero que yo.

-"Sabes qué?, tengo hambre, tienes algo de comer por aquí?"

-"Ehh listo no" dije viendo hacia la cocina, "pero, te puedo cocinar"

-"Mejor no me arriesgo" dijo incorporándose del sofá "Que tal si cocinamos los dos?" dijo extendiéndome su mano.

No dude ni un segundo y la tome, cuando nuestras pieles se rozaron, pasó lo mismo que sucedía cada vez que me tocaba, la sangre me huyó del cuerpo, pero me estaba acostumbrando a la sensación, es mas, hasta me gustaba, me levante sonriéndole y fuimos a la cocina.

Cocinamos unos espaguetis con salsa napolitana, ella me hizo sentar mientras servía los platos, se sentó frente a mí y comimos, estaba delicioso, saboreando la comida le dije.

-"Esta es…. La comida… mas deliciosa…. Que se ha probado en esta casa"

-"No seas exagerado" dijo ella sonrojándose levemente "pero gracias"

-"Hablo enserio" dije limpiándome la boca con una servilleta de tela "Y ahora que quieres hacer? seguimos bebiendo o quieres salir a caminar un rato"

-"Puedo ser sincera?"

-"Siempre sé sincera conmigo" dije viéndola a los ojos, ella bajó un poco su mirada, dedicándome su coqueto rostro, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-"Ok" contestó ella, me obligué a prestarle atención "la verdad no me gustaría hacer ninguna de las dos cosas"

-"Esta bien" dije sentándome derecho "Que quieres hacer?"

-"Quedarme aquí, esta casa me da una tranquilidad extraña, que me gusta, te importaría que me quedara un rato más?"

Mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho.

-"Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que te quedaste? Te puedo dar todo el asilo que quieras" dije manteniendo un tono parco, ella sonrió haciendo estragos en el latido de mi corazón.

-"Bueno, no me voy a quedar a dormir, pero si me gustaría quedarme un rato mas"

-"Me parece perfecto, todo el que quieras"

Me sonrió de nuevo provocando que mi corazón se me detuviera unos segundos, como me gustaba esta mujer.

Nos quedamos en la casa, ella se quito los zapatos y se acomodo sobre el sofá, me senté a su lado, empezamos a hablar de nuestra infancia, Bella se dobló de la risa oyendo las travesuras de Emmet y yo, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho en mi niñez.

-"Y cómo fue que acabaste siendo medico?, no puedo creer que después de todas las citaciones a dirección y todas las expulsiones, te aceptaran en la escuela de medicina" dijo secando la comisura de su ojo, de tanta risa sus ojos se habían aguado un poco.

-"Bueno en esa época me enamore de Tania y ella hizo que me alejara de Emmet un poco y bueno en esa época él consiguió su contrato y se marchó de la casa yo decidí unirme a la escuela de medicina, aunque eso no le gustaba a Tania tampoco" dije pensativo.

-"Sorry, no quería recordarte a Tania"

-"No te preocupes, ya no me afecta, pero ahora que lo pienso, esa chica no sabía que quería en la vida" reí y ella rio conmigo.

-"De que hablas?"

-"Es que ella se molestaba cuando me la pasaba con Emmet, pero en lo que entre a la escuela de medicina tampoco le agrado mucho, la verdad no se que quería de mi" dije haciendo conversación, pero ella me contestó algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

-"A lo mejor quería que te dedicaras a ella y a nadie más, es lo que a mí me gustaría por lo menos"

En lo que dijo eso se quedo callada.

-"Que fue lo que dijiste?" pregunté gratamente asombrado.

-"Nada, no me hagas caso" dijo colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, se había sonrojado un poco.

-"Como quieras" le dije, hoy no la iba a obligar a nada.

Poco a poco el sol se fue ocultando y ella se fue quedando dormida, me senté mas cerca a ella y recostó tiernamente su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"Bella?" le pregunte susurrando "estas dormida?"

Ella solo me contesto "Hmmm" y se recostó aun mas en mi hombro, le acaricie el cabello y luego me levante cuidadosamente para llevarla a dormir.

-"Vamos Bella, vamos a llevarte al cuarto de Alice para que duermas" le dije mientras la alzaba en brazos.

-"No te vayas" me dijo dormida, "No me dejes"

-"Nunca lo hare", le dije bajito, y en vez de llevarla a la habitación de Alice la lleve a la mía, la deposite en mi cama y cuando solté sus brazos de mi cuello, ella me haló hacia abajo.

-"Quédate" me dijo, "No quiero estar sola, quédate Edward"

Sentí que todo en mi vida tomaba su lugar otra vez le sonreí y le bese la frente.

-"No me iré, lo prometo" le susurre contra su piel.

Ella soltó su agarre y fui a los pies de la cama, le quite los calcetines y aflojé su pantalón no pude evitar deleitarme con la belleza de su abdomen plano y rosado, me agache y delicadamente bese la piel que quedaba al descubierto ella se estremeció un poco pero no me apartó, levanté la mirada y la encontré aun con ojos cerrados, me regañé mentalmente, pero volví a lo que estaba haciendo, besé de nuevo su abdomen y no pude evitar levantar un poco su camisa, separé de mis labios de su piel pero la toque con mis manos.

Pase sutilmente la punta de mis dedos por lo delicada de su piel, pude darme cuenta que por donde pasaban mis dedos su piel se erizaba, seguí el recorrido por encima de la tela de su camisa, me recosté a su lado quedando frente a ella, le toque los brazos y llegue a su rostro me deleite con sus parpados, su hermosa nariz y su boca, su divina boca que moría por besar de nuevo, acerque mis labios hasta sentir su aliento, pero no me atreví a acercarme mas, me aparté a regañadientas, no debía irrespetarla de ese forma, ella seria mía, pero cuando ella lo decidiera, antes no, cuando me aparte de su boca me encontré con una sorpresa.

Unos hermosos ojos chocolates me veían tan directamente, que me era imposible apartar la mirada, parecían de chocolate derretido, le mire igual sin poder moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ella pareció tomar algún tipo de decisión mientras me veía, porque sus ojos pasaron de ternura, a puro fuego, entonces me dijo.

-"No quiero pensar"

Y en ese momento posó sus labios sobre los míos permitiéndome fundirme con ella en un súper beso.

Mis labios se movieron junto a los de ella, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la abrace por la espalda acercándola más a mí, pensé que solo iba a besarme que en cualquier instante me separaría de ella, así que debía aprovechar los pocos minutos que seguramente tenia, intenté profundizar y ella me lo permitió, mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya en un baile demasiado excitante, ella se aferro a mis cabellos y nos separamos para poder respirar, recorrí su rostro con el mío, besé su cuello.

Nos incorporamos en la cama y ella se sentó sobre mi mientras seguía besaba su cuello, fui bajando hacia el escote de su blusa y ella busco el dobladillo de mi franela y me la quitó, nos vimos a los ojos y supe que era un entrega total, en algún momento pensé que ésta sería la primera y última vez que iba a estar conmigo, pero intenté no prestarle atención a mi moral en ese momento.

Besé sus senos por encima de la tela, ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un pequeño gemido por sus labios, desabroché uno a uno los botones de su blusa y quedo con el sujetador, ella misma lo desabrocho en su espalda y me dejó a la vista sus senos, mi imaginación era buena, por que los había imaginado exactamente iguales a como en realidad eran, espectaculares, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, de la medida exacta de mi mano.

No lo pensé ni dos segundos más, tomé con mis labios uno mientras con la mano pellizcaba delicadamente el otro, ella me tomó del cabello y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, estábamos en el paraíso, delicadamente me separé de ella y la acosté en la cama, sus senos era lo mejor que había probado, pero necesitaba continuar, seguir explorando su cuerpo.

Mientras la deposité en la cama, me aparté quitándome los pantalones, ya el bulto en mi pantalón me estaba matando y necesitaba liberarlo, tomé de la gaveta de mi mesa de noche un preservativo, me fije como ella en ese momento se desabotonó el pantalón, una corriente de sensatez me llegó al cerebro y la detuve con mis manos, ella me vio con el ceño fruncido, me acosté encima de ella procurando que no cargara con todo mi peso y me acerque a sus labios, la bese de una manera que debería ser prohibida, entre e su boca y nos fundimos en aquel exqusito beso, camine con mis labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Estas segura?" le pregunté con voz agitada y profunda "Yo jamás me arrepentiré de hacerte mía, pero no quiero que tú te arrepientas, estás segura?

Tenía que asegurarme, no quería hacerle daño y no quería que después por sentirse mal me dejara, prefería mil veces dejarlo hasta ahí, que llegar a hacer algo de lo que después ella se pudiera arrepentir, Bella se estremeció un poco al oír mi voz en su oído, luego tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me coloco frente al suyo.

-"Te dije que no quería pensar" me dijo sonriendo, pasó una mano por mi mejilla no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por su contacto "Pero si quiero sentir" me dijo haciendo que abriera mis ojos y la viera fijamente "Quiero hacer el amor contigo"

No espere a que dijera nada mas, la bese de nuevo con un gemido en mi garganta, fui bajando mis labios por toda su anatomía y baje una de mis manos al botón de su pantalón, delicadamente baje el cierre y lo quité por sus piernas mientras me rodaba hasta abajo besé sus piernas, sus hermosas y tornadas piernas, ella tenía ropa interior blanca, mientras iba besando sus piernas me acercaba mas y mas a la única prenda que le quedaba.

Delicadamente con mis dientes la fui bajando, ella subió sus caderas para ayudarme a quitárselas, con mis dedos empecé a acariciarla ahí, asegurándome que estuviera preparada, cuando supe que ninguno de los dos podríamos aguantar mas, me coloque el preservativo, ella siguió todos y cada uno de mis movimientos con sus ojos.

Me volví a subir sobre ella, pero en vez de besarla en los labios, fui besando con lentitud su pecho, bajando por su abdomen, en lo que la besé en su centro, ella pegó un gritó de puro placer, me acerque nuevamente y la bese en esa parte de ella que anhelaba tanto ella grito de nuevo y levante mi vista, tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y se aferraba de las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Sonreí besándola de nuevo pero esta vez por el ombligo, quería que se retorciera del placer y me sentía todo un dios sabiendo que era yo quien le producía esa sensación, me dedique a esa parte de su anatomía, besándola, acariciándola, tocándola, estaba en el paraíso.

-Por…. Fa… vor" dijo con voz ahogada.

En ese momento me separe de ella y me fui de nuevo a sus labios ella me vio con una media sonrisa, pero a la vez llena de pasión me tomo por el cuello y me beso de nuevo, yo me coloque en su entrada y ella se sentó en la cama abrazándome, dándome así la bienvenida a su cuerpo, sentí que iba a morir de placer, nos quedamos un momento abrasados mientras yo seguía dentro de ella.

Empecé el vaivén mientras devoraba con mi boca sus senos, ella lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio mientras despeinaba mis cabellos, sentí como sus manos iban a mi espalda y me apretaban mas contra su cuerpo, en un momento mientras seguía con las envestidas cada vez mas rítmicas ella me vio a los ojos, con una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria que seguramente era igual a la mía.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos mientras el baile aumentaba de ritmo ella se abrazó a mí y dio grititos ahogados llegando al orgasmo, luego se dejo caer en la cama y después de unas pocas envestidas mas, llegue yo al séptimo cielo, esperé a estar seguro que mis músculos respondieran y saliendo de ella con delicadeza, me deje caer, recostándome a su lado, ambos estábamos viéndonos a los ojos, ya la lujuria había pasado y solo nos veíamos, toque su rostro y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-"Tu piel tiene un color adorable" le dije en voz baja "adoro cuando se sonrojas"

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

-"Yo me sonrojo muy seguido" dijo apartando tímidamente la mirada.

-"Lo sé" le dije atrayendo su mirada a la mía otra vez "Por que eres tan penosa?"

-"Normalmente no lo soy tanto, esto solo me pasa contigo" dijo llegando a tonos más rojos en su rostro.

-"Me alagas" le dije sonriéndole, ella riendo me dio un manotazo juguetón en el brazo, le tomé la mano y se la bese.

-"Que piensas?" me pregunto.

-"Ahora? Que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, eso pienso" le dije riendo.

Ella se puso seria y me temí lo peor.

-"Es en serio Edward, es que yo nunca, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo"

-"Solo dilo, no hay problema"

-"Es que yo no acostumbro a ser así, de hecho eres, bueno, esta es mi..." Dijo apartándome la vista.

Le tome por la barbilla y le subí el rostro.

-"Que? Dime, puedes confiar en mi" ella me vio a los ojos y asintió.

-"Eres el primer hombre con el que estoy después de Jacob, y me siento extraña, nunca pensé que estaría con alguien más"

Le medio sonreí sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-"Pero, como es extraña?"

-"Me siento….. Feliz? No se" le dedique una deslumbrante sonrisa ella estaba feliz gracias a mi "Me siento bien" termino diciendo.

-"Me encanta oírte decir eso" le dije acercándome dándole un beso en los labios a los que correspondió dulcemente "Pero te puedo pedir un favor?" pregunté, ella asintió inmediatamente extrañada de mi petición.

-"El que quieras"

-"Esta terminantemente prohibido hablar en esta cama de Jacob o de Tania estamos claros?"

Ella rió en voz alta pero asintió.

-"Totalmente de acuerdo"


	12. Superman

**Superman**

**Edward Pov:**

Desperté pensando que era todo un sueño, y en el exacto momento en que lo pensé sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello negaron mi pensamiento.

Bella estaba ahí, en mi cama con medio cuerpo sobre mi pecho, respiraba acompasadamente, lo que me daba a entender que seguía dormida, pase distraídamente mi mano por su cabello varias veces, vi por la ventana de mi habitación mientras seguía acariciando su cabello y su espalda, el sol ya había salido en su totalidad.

Unos minutos después, ella se retorció un poco y cambió su posición despertándose, levantó su cabeza encontrando mi mirada y me dedico una sonrisa, se incorporó un poco y se bajó de mi pecho quedando acostada a mi lado.

-"Buenos días" le dije acariciando su mejilla.

-"Hola" dijo ella sonriéndome "Como dormiste?"

-"Mas que bien" le dije con una enorme sonrisa "Y tú?"

-"Muy bien también" dijo estirándose sonoramente, sonreí como un tonto observándola "aunque no había planeado quedarme a dormir en realidad" dijo escondiendo su rostro en la almohada con una sonrisa picara, parecía una niña atrapada en una travesura, me encantó verla así.

-"Bueno señorita" le dije despeinando su cabello "si vas a decirme mentiras como esas, puedes mentirme las veces que quieras, me encanto que te quedaras anoche"

-"A mí también" me dijo levantado su cabeza de la almohada viéndome a los ojos.

-" Y que planes tenemos para hoy? Nos quedamos todo el día aquí?"

-"Me gustaría darme un baño primero" dijo mordiendo su labio.

-"Por supuesto, utiliza el que está aquí en mi habitación, es más grande y cómodo"

Ella asintió.

-"Buscare el estuche de viajero que te di el otro día, y mientras te duchas te preparare algo de desayuno te parece?

-"Me parece perfecto"

Ella se levanto de la cama tomando una sabana para enrollarse el cuerpo dejando sus hombros al descubierto, maliciosamente me incorpore rápido y pise la sabana mientras caminaba hacia el baño, la sabana se tensó en su cuerpo y casi se le cae por completo, sólo me dejo ver hasta la parte baja de su espalda, sus reflejos fueron inmediatos y agarró la sabana para volver a cubrirse.

-"Edward!" me gritó al ver mi pie en la tela en el suelo "Compórtate!"

-"Lo siento" le dije subiendo mis brazos, "No lo pude evitar"

Ella rodo sus ojos y siguió su camino al baño, yo me paré, tomé unos bóxers del closet me los coloqué y salí a buscarle el estuche que le había ofrecido, mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación, pensé que si las cosas seguían así, ella iba a tener que guardar alguna ropa en mi casa, la sola idea me dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

Llegué de nuevo a mi habitación y toqué la puerta del baño con el estuche en mi mano, nadie contestó de adentro, abrí la puerta lentamente y escuché la regadera, Bella debía estar debajo del agua y por eso no me escuchaba, entré y dejé el estuche cerca del lavamanos.

-"Bella?" la llame tímidamente.

-"Si?" dijo con voz un poco avergonzada.

-"Te deje el estuche aquí afuera, si necesitas algo mas avísame"

-"Esta bien" dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Cerré la puerta pero no salí del baño, escuché como el agua caía y la imaginé correr por su cuerpo, el calor empezó a apoderarse de mí, al parecer mi respiración se volvió algo agitada por que Bella de adentro de la regadera me llamo.

-"Edward?"

Estaba estático no podía moverme, me daba algo de pena que viera que me había quedado espiándola, ella abrió a puerta de la ducha y asomó su cabeza con el cabello completamente mojado, pensé que me iba a ver como un pervertido pero para mi sorpresa me sonrió.

-"Que haces aquí?, pensé que ya habías salido"

-"Ehhh este… bueno… yo" estaba sin habla.

Ella encontró divertido mi trabalenguas.

-"Un doctor sin palabras?" preguntó riendo.

Reí con ella.

-"Tu me dejas sin palabras" le dije acercándome.

Ella bajo la vista sonrojándose de nuevo.

Me acerque a ella y le subí el rostro.

-"No salí antes porque imagine como el agua corría por tu piel y me dio envidia de no poder ser yo quien te recorriera"

Aun el agua corría detrás ella me vio a los ojos con un brillo especial, me acerque a su rostro y la bese con cierta timidez, pidiéndole permiso en cada movimiento que hacía, ella me correspondió el beso y con una de mis manos corrí la puerta de la ducha.

-"Te molesta si te acompaño?" le pregunté con voz ronca.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, me quité el bóxer yentré a la ducha, la bese de nuevo y ella se aferró a mi cuello, la alcé en brazos para no tener que inclinarme, ella paso sus piernas por mis caderas y la pegue delicadamente contra la pared de la ducha nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria mientras el agua recorría nuestros cuerpos.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó dolorosamente haciendo que mi erección chocara con su entrada, pero me adentré en ella, todavía no, podíamos disfrutar de esto un poco mas, ella pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por mi espalda y por mi pecho, yo tome su trasero y la apreté más hacia mi ella gimió y levantó su cabeza haciendo que el agua diera de lleno con su cabellera y ojos cerrados.

En ese movimiento ella dejo sus senos a mi vista y a mi ataque, los devore como si se me fuera la vida en ello, ella aflojo el agarre de sus piernas y la deje bajar de mi cadera, me paso las manos delicadamente por mi rostro y con voz agitada me dijo.

-"Dijiste que querías ducharte conmigo, no que querías que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo" su mirada era demasiado inocente, Dios! Esta mujer me iba a matar.

Empecé a besarle todo el rostro mientras iba diciéndole mis intenciones.

-"Quiero... Estar contigo…. Cada vez…. Que pueda…. Quiero…. Estar contigo…. Todo el día… Toda la noche"

Ella reía entre cada beso, pasando sus manos de nuevo por mi espalda, yo con mi media barba de un día le hacía cosquillas en el cuello mientras la besaba una y otra vez, ella me aparto un poco y me vio a los ojos, puso una mano en mi pecho y me empujo sutilmente hacia la pared de al lado de donde estábamos, estiró su mano y tomó la esponja con jabón y poco a poco fue enjabonándome el cuerpo, paso largo rato en mi pecho haciendo planos en él y en mi abdomen, cerré los ojos pensando que me iba a morir de placer.

El agua seguía corriendo y me enjuagaba el jabón, ella paso por mis brazos por mi cuello, me di la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con mi espalda, se quedo largo rato dibujando las líneas de mi espalda, me dio la vuelta de nuevo y lentamente se fue agachando y enjabono mis piernas, ella se coloco al frente de mi miembro, que sentía que iba a explotar, abrí mis ojos nublados de excitación y me encontré con ella agachada frente a mí, delicadamente empezó a masajear esa parte de mi anatomía que reclamaba a gritos alguna atención.

Se despojó de la esponja y lo tomó con sus manos, pensé que moriría, un gruñido feroz salió de mi garganta, cuando mi cuerpo intentaba convulsionar de placer, cerré mis ojos controlándome, sin embargo, en ese momento ella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, mi casa, mi auto, mi vida, mi alma, todo podía ser de ella en este momento.

Ella siguió masajeando hasta que no aguante mas, la tome por los hombros y la levanté, me besó de tal manera que sabía que no iba a soportar este juego más, así que pase mis manos detrás de ella y cerré el agua, ella me vio extrañada, abrí la puerta de la ducha y salí de ella, una vez afuera le ofrecí mi mano ella la tomo y al salir de la ducha la pegue a mi pecho besándola de nuevo, ella rio contra mis labios.

-"Que haces?" me dijo cerca de mis labios.

-"Los preservativos están en mi mesa de noche"

Ella rio contra mi boca besándola de nuevo.

Deteniéndonos apenas unos minutos para poder secar el exceso de agua de nuestros cuerpos, llegamos a mi cama, me separé buscando y colocándome el preservativo, cuando fui por ella, estaba sentada en el borde jugando con su pie en la alfombra, me le acerqué y la empujé levemente al centro de la cama, ella sonriéndome se rodé con sus codos, le bese su abdomen perfecto y plano.

Me estaba encantando tenerla así en disposición para mí, me fui a su rostro y la bese profundamente, ella aruñaba mi espalda y arqueaba la suya, sin mucho preámbulo la penetre lentamente para no hacerle daño, aunque con tanto juegos anteriores estábamos más que listos, ella gruño levemente cuando entre en ella y se aferro a las sabanas mientras movía su cuello hacia a los lados.

-"Estas bien?" le pregunte con voz contenida y ronca.

-"Si" ella contesto en un susurro.

Seguí mis envestidas y esta vez llegamos al orgasmo juntos, había sido una de las mejores experiencias sexuales de mi vida.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, me levanté y fui a botar el preservativo, regresé a la cama y me acosté frente a ella.

-"Me encantas" le dije.

Ella ronroneó en la cama y me dedico una sonrisa.

-"Quédate aquí" le dije besando la punta de su nariz, me incorpore y busque unos bóxers limpios y una franela, salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina, busque unas tostadas, mermelada y jugo de naranja que tenía en la nevera y regrese al cuarto.

Regrese y ella estaba vestida con la ropa de ayer, y hablaba por su celular, _Demonios _ pensé, se me acabó mi paraíso.

-"Si Jazz, es que no me había fijado en la hora, no te preocupes, voy a estar allá, paso por la casa un momento y voy, no te preocupes, oye sabes algo de mi auto?

En ese momento me vio con la bandeja del desayuno y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que correspondí, y siguió conversando por teléfono pero viendo mis movimientos, mientras me acercaba y depositaba la bandeja en la cama.

-"Enserio?, que bien estaba ya cansada de andar sin auto, no, no te preocupes yo voy a buscarlo y nos vemos en el juzgado, un beso Jazz" tranco su celular y volteo a verme.

-"Alguna novedad?" le pregunte.

-"Algunas" me contesto "hemos estado un poco distraídos" dijo riendo.

-"Gustas?" le dije correspondiendo su risa y haciéndole señas hacia la bandeja.

-"Claro! Gracias" nos sentamos en la cama a comer mientras ella me explicaba las novedades.

-"Mi auto ya está listo, estaba cansada de moverme en taxi o en aventones, en lo que salga voy a buscarlo"

-"Quieres que te lleve?"

-"Podrías?"

-"Estaría encantado" dije acercándome para darle un beso fugaz "Aunque debo informarte que me da algo de miedo dejarte ir"

-"Miedo? A qué?"

-"A que no vuelvas mas" dije acariciando su mejilla.

Ella tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios.

-"Necesito hablar contigo, de eso precisamente"

Me tensé por su comentario, pensé que se me iba a explotar mi burbuja de felicidad ella se dio cuenta de mi cambio de cara y beso de nuevo mi mano.

-"Escúchame primero ok?"

Solo asentí sin confiar en mi voz.

-"No sé que tenemos tu y yo, pero quiero averiguarlo" al decir eso el alma me volvió al cuerpo, ella siguió hablando "pero para poder sentirme completamente bien estando contigo, debo cerrar algunos capítulos de mi vida y uno de ellos, o mejor dicho, el principal, es mi divorcio con Jacob"

La mire fijamente a los ojos.

-"Estoy contigo" le dije.

-"Gracias" me dijo acariciándome la mejilla de nuevo, "pero esto es algo que debo hacer sola, no quiero que formes parte de ello porque en el momento que cierre mi relación con él, voy a botar todos los recuerdos en los que él tenga que ver y de ti no quiero olvidar ningún segundo"

Al decirme eso me levante y la atraje hacia mí la levante de la cama y la tome por las mejillas besándola con adoración, estaba feliz y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

**Bella Pov:**

Esto era increíble.

Había hecho el amor con otro hombre que no era mi esposo, aunque claro, la palabra esposo le quedaba grande a Jacob.

Había ido a casa de Edward en busca de compañía y en busca de distracción, lo había elegido a él precisamente por que no conocía mucho de mí y no quería que pasara el tiempo queriendo consolarme, solo quería que habláramos y nos divirtiéramos un rato, jamás pensé que iba a terminar acostándome con él.

Pero debo acotar que cuando me recostó en su cama tan delicadamente y empezó a recorrer la piel de mi estomago con sus labios y sus manos, una corriente eléctrica se apodero de mi cuerpo, era una necesidad lo que estábamos haciendo, no me detuve a pensar el por qué sentía esto.

Por qué mi cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia cuando él me tocaba, así que decidí no pensar y entregarme a lo que estaba sintiendo, él lo tomo de buena gana e hicimos el amor de una manera que yo no había experimentado, no quería compararlo con Jacob pero era imposible no hacerlo, por lo menos en mi mente.

Jacob siempre había sido medio bruto en nuestros episodios, era más bien sexo, sin embargo Edward me trato con tanta delicadeza, se preocupó por si me encontraba bien y parecía dispuesto a desistir si le hubiera dicho que no estaba segura, Jacob jamás aceptaba un no por respuesta, si él quería estar conmigo estábamos, no importaba como me sintiera.

Así que no tenía idea que me estaba pasado con Edward pero estaba segura de querer averiguarlo, desayunamos en la cama tranquilos, luego salí a la sala a esperar que Edward estuviera listo, quiso llevarme a buscar mi auto, después del incidente en la oficina de Jacob, había dejado mi auto en la mitad de la autopista con las llaves pegadas, la policía lo incauto y hubo que probarles a ellos que el auto era mío y explicarles por qué lo había dejado abandonado.

Como todo en esta vida se demoraron casi 2 meses en entregarlo, Jasper me había ayudado con eso y me lo entregarían hoy, debía firmar unos papeles en la comisaria y me entregarían mi auto, Edward salió del cuarto con unos pantalones kakis y una camisa azul cielo, con zapatos marrones, se veía muy guapo, mientras yo seguía con la misma ropa que me había puesto ayer para la oficina.

Tomó las llaves y me dio paso primero, bajamos al estacionamiento, me abrió la puerta del auto para después subirse él.

-"Donde te llevo?" me pregunto con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-"Te importaría llevarme donde Jazz primero? quiero cambiarme de ropa"

-"Por supuesto, es mas por qué no haces una pequeña maleta y te traes ropa para mi casa?"

Me quede helada en la silla, no quería nada serio por lo momentos, no, no quería estar atada a alguien, no todavía, él se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

-"Tranquila" me dijo, "era una broma, no te sientas obligada a nada" pero sentí en su voz un poco de tristeza por mi rechazo.

-"No lo tomes a mal por favor, la pase muy bien contigo y de verdad que no me arrepiento, pero vamos con calma si?"

-"Toda la calma que quieras, es mas para probarte que hablo enserio, que me dices si vamos al cine esta noche? Podemos ir en nuestros respectivos autos y dormimos cada quien en su casa, te parece?"

Reí por la invitación, pero me gusto.

-"Me parece perfecto, pero yo te llamo, hoy tengo la firma en el juzgado y no sé a qué hora salga, en lo que termine eso te llamo, lo prometo"

Ya estábamos llegando a casa de Jazz y al escuchar eso frunció el ceño.

-"Que ocurre?" le pregunte.

-"No me agrada dejarte sola con él, no me gusta la idea, segura que no puedo acompañarte?"

-"Tampoco es un visita a la cárcel Edward, claro que puedes acompañarme, pero no quiero que vayas" le dije colocando una mano en su hombro "no quiero que estés ahí, además a lo mejor Jacob toma mal tu presencia y lo último que quiero es que se ponga impertinente y no quiera firmar, necesito cerrar ese capítulo, y te prometo" le dije mientras él volteaba su cara para mirarme "que en lo que salga te llamo, además Jasper va a estar conmigo" le dije guiñándole un ojo, "voy a estar bien"

A regañadientes aceptó, apagó el auto y bajó a abrirme la puerta, camino a la entrada del edificio se detuvo.

-"Te acompaño, o te espero aquí afuera?"

-"Me puedes acompañar, si prometes comportarte" le dije subiendo una ceja.

El se echo a reír, pero levanto su mano derecha.

-"Lo prometo"

Subimos hasta el apartamento de Jasper, lo dejé en la sala mientras iba a mi cuarto a cambiarme, tome unos jeans negros y una camisa rosada, los coloque en la cama mientras me quitaba la ropa en el cuarto de baño, me coloque ropa interior nueva, y salí a la habitación a vestirme.

Debí imaginar que no se iba a portar bien, Edward estaba parado en la mitad de mi cuarto, viéndome de arriba abajo.

-"Te dije que te portaras bien" dije mientras agarraba una toalla del baño y me cubría.

-"No estoy haciendo nada malo" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"Anda para afuera, ya salgo"

-"Pero te puedo ayudar" tomo la camisa de mi cama y me la acercó abriéndola para colocármela, deje caer la toalla y la pase los brazos, quedando de espaldas a él, Edward me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a abotonarme uno por uno los botones, este juego se estaba volviendo peligroso, si seguía así, no iba a ser posible pensar claramente y tenia cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

Me di vuelta en sus brazos y lo besé, el correspondió el beso pero delicadamente fui caminando llevándolo a la puerta del cuarto, él estaba tan entregado al beso que ni se fijo hacia donde lo llevaba, en lo que lo salió por la puerta del cuarto lo empuje levemente, y tome la puerta de mi cuarto con una de mis manos.

-"Espérame afuera", le dije, él me vio con ojos muy abiertos al ver donde se encontraba y tranqué la puerta antes de que pudiera decirme algo, le pasé seguro y me fui riendo a buscar mis pantalones.

-"Hey! Eso en trampa!" me gritó del otro lado de la puerta, podía oír en su tono que se estaba riendo.

Una vez lista, vestida, maquillada y calzada, salí a la sala, él estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, o más bien jugando a pasar los canales.

-"Lista!" le dije saliendo a su vista.

Él solo me sonrió.

-"Estas hermosa"

-"Gracias" dije dando un giro, "nos vamos?"

-"Sus palabras son ordenes"

Salimos del apartamento y me llevó a buscar mi auto, no hubo mayor inconveniente, firme unos papeles y me entregaron las llaves, él insistió escoltarme hasta el juzgado por que ya se estaba haciendo la hora de la cita para firmar, le pedí que no saliera del auto, en lo que entre al estacionamiento él siguió dejándome sola.

Me baje del auto y tuve razón al no querer que Edward me acompañara, Jacob me estaba esperando recostado en su auto, resople cuando lo vi, quería salir de esto de una buena vez sin necesidad de pasar por charlas incomodas, baje del auto y él me saludo.

-"Hola Isa"

-"Hola Jacob, que haces acá? La firma es en el 2do piso"

-"Estaba esperándote, quería hablar contigo"

-"Ya llegue, así que dime?" seguí caminando hacia los ascensores pero él se me coloco al frente impidiendo mi paso.

-"Ya fui a averiguar, tranquila, nuestra firma fue pospuesta para el martes, así que hoy no firmamos nada"

-"Que!" le pregunte indignada "Estas seguro? Jasper me hubiera llamado para informarme"

Busque mi celular y vi que estaba apagado, intente prenderlo y nada.

-"Demonios!, me quede sin batería, préstame tu celular Jacob, para llamarlo"

-"Hey, de cuando acá eres tan desconfiada conmigo?"

Subí mi ceja viéndolo de frente, era demasiado el descaro para preguntarme eso, él se dio cuenta.

-"Bueno, bueno, está bien, pero de verdad créeme, si quieres subimos para que te lo digan en tu cara"

Bueno la verdad no tenia por que desconfiar así de Jacob, él seguramente quería firmar hasta más pronto que yo, así que no vi la necesidad de asegurarme de lo que me había dicho, entonces le di la espalda y regrese a mi auto.

-"Gracias, Jacob, entonces nos veremos en otro momento"

Él se acerco a mi lado y me tomo por el hombro dándome la vuelta.

-"No me toques" le dije seria apartándome de su agarre.

-"Hey, Isa, que sucede?, no te pongas así, solo quiero hablar"

-"Pues habla, sin tocarme" le dije molesta separándome un poco más de él.

-"Calma, calma, podríamos ir a otro lugar a conversar?"

-"Jacob" lo llame confundida "Que haces? Que quieres?, desde que nos separamos no has intentado hablar conmigo y vas a intentarlo el día que firmamos el divorcio?"

-"Es precisamente por eso Isa, creo que nuestra historia merece un final más feliz, o por lo menos, menos traumático, creo que te lo debo"

-"Demonios que si me lo debes" le dije medio sonriendo, después de todo él era Jacob yo lo conocía casi mejor que nadie, o por lo menos eso creía, y le iba a dar el beneficio de la duda, que por lo menos se pudiera explicar.

-"Donde quieres hablar?"

El sonrió con su típica enorme sonrisa, demasiado blanca en contraste con su piel.

-"Ven, vamos en mi auto, después te traigo para acá"

Mordí mi labio.

-"Ehh no estoy segura, mejor te sigo en el mío"

-"Vamos Isa, no seas tan desconfiada, ven te prometo que te traigo de vuelta pronto"

No sé porque me deje convencer, por idiota a lo mejor, pero le hice caso y subí a su auto, él emprendió camino y hasta que no estuvimos en la propia calle, no me había dado cuenta hacía donde me llevaba, estaciono en el mismo lugar que lo hacía dos años atrás, me baje del auto y vi nuestra casa.

-"Que hacemos aquí?"

-"Pensé que sería bueno, terminar lo nuestro, donde más o menos empezó, esta casa tiene nuestra marca, nuestra firma por todas partes, vamos, vamos a conversar en la sala como siempre lo hacíamos"

Aun extrañada, lo seguí, entramos a la casa y llegamos a la sala, me di cuenta que alguien había recogido el desastre que deje la última vez que vine, cuando se me cayó el porta retrato, la foto seguía en la repisa de la chimenea pero con un marco nuevo, seguí mi camino y me senté en el sofá.

-"Y que hay de nuevo en tu vida?" me preguntó.

-"Jacob" le dije incomoda "Vamos al punto, que pasa? Porque estas tan nervioso de hablarme, escúpelo de una vez"

-"Estas tan distinta, no eres la misma mujer que enamore"

-"Ehh no, no lo soy, pero eso ya lo sabías, te lo dije en la clínica recuerdas?"

-"Si claro que recuerdo, pero, qué te parece Isa… es que he estado pensando mucho desde que te fuiste, y…."

-"Y qué Jake? De qué estás hablando, de cuando acá tu tartamudeas?" no entendía ni sus palabras ni su actitud, él respiró profundo y me soltó lo que consideré una bomba.

-"Quiero intentarlo de nuevo, quiero seguir siendo tu esposo, me darías otra oportunidad?"

Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, y lamentablemente lo que me dio fue risa, Jacob estaba loco? Como iba a pedirme que volviéramos? Él tenía una amante, y yo en estos momentos tenía a Edward.

No, yo no quería volver con él, me levante del sofá y camine hasta la ventana.

-"Jacob, llévame a mi auto, estas desvariando"

Él no me dijo nada pero se levanto, y pensé que me iba a llevar, pero se me acerco muy rápido y pude ver en su mirada, furia, rabia, en un momento me asuste.

-"Que te paso Isabella" me dijo con voz furiosa "por que no te estremeces cuando te toco?, por que me hablas con tanta indiferencia? Antes morías porque yo siquiera te tocara, cualquier estúpido presente que te daba era suficiente para que te derritieras por mí, que sucedió que no me enteré?"

-"Aléjate de mi!" le dije tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás, Jacob era mucho más alto que yo y tenía la ventana detrás de mi, así que no tenía mucho escape, Jacob colocó sus dos manos en mis caderas y me pego hacia él.

-"Suéltame!" le grite con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba asustada la mirada de Jacob me daba miedo, pensé que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

-"Por que ya no me deseas?" me preguntó con voz ronca en mi oído, yo estaba temblando, las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos y él hizo más fuerte su agarre haciéndome daño.

-"Por favor Jacob" le dije con voz temblorosa," me haces daño"

-"Daño?, no te hago daño, solo quiero estar con mi mujer" dijo con voz aun mas ronca, pude sentir su erección en mi vientre, me quería morir, no podía pensar, mas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-"Ya no soy tu mujer Jacob lo dejé de ser hace tiempo" le dije temblando.

-"Eres mía" me dijo apretándome más contra él, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás pegando con el vidrio de la ventana, "eres solo mía" dijo besándome el cuello y pasando sus manos por los botones de mi blusa.

-"No Jacob, por favor no lo hagas, Auxilio!" grité en un intento desesperado.

Él me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió dándome la vuelta, quedando él de espaldas a la ventana.

-"CALLATE!" me gritó dándome una bofetada.

Me agarraba tan fuerte que seguramente me iban a salir moretones, la cara me ardía, me empujó brutalmente contra el sofá, intenté salir corriendo pero él fue más rápido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-"Por los viejos tiempos Isa" y aplastó mis labios con los de él.

No podía creerlo, Jacob me iba a forzar a estar con él, no podía pensar en otra cosa, lágrimas y mas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, me acordé de Edward y un sollozo se formó en mi garganta.

Jacob besaba y mordía mis labios mientras con sus asquerosas manos tocaba mis senos por encima de la tela, necesitaba que alguien fuera a rescatarme, necesitaba un superman, rogué en mi interior _ Dios ayúdame por favor! _ Jacob por fin se separo de mis labios y desgarró los botones de mi camisa, dejándome solo con el sujetador.

Mientras yo seguía llorando y repetía una y otra vez _ por favor no._

Y como si de un milagro se tratara, como si Dios hubiese oído mis suplicas, la puerta de la casa se abrió de un fuerte golpe, Jacob suspendió su ataque para subir el rostro, unas voces que no distinguí entraron a la sala, alguien quitó a Jacob de encima de mí y lo llevo lejos de mi vista, de mi garganta salían sollozos incontrolables, me abrace las rodillas llorando cada vez más fuerte, unas manos intentaron tocarme muy sutilmente, grité de pánico e intente alejarme.

-"Bella, corazón, soy yo, Edward" me dijo con una voz que casi ni reconocí.

-"Ed…ward…?" lo llamé con voz quebrada, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien, no podía enfocar su cara, él estaba de agachado al lado del sofá, con su cara al nivel de la mía, cuando logre verlo tenia la mirada llena de dolor.

-"Bella cariño, logró hacerte algo?" me paso la mano por el cabello y me estremecí de miedo por el contacto, hundí mi cabeza en los cojines pero a la vez negando.

-"Bella, por Dios, mírame!" me dijo casi llorando, subí mi rostro y vi unas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas estire una de mis manos y las seque.

-"No llores" le dije con voz quebrada, "Sácame de aquí por favor"

Él se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió mi torso donde solo estaba mi sujetador y algunos girones de la tela de la que fue mi camisa rosa, me levantó en brazos, no podía imaginar cómo había llegado Edward hasta ahí, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro aun llorando, él trato de consolarme, me dio un beso en la mejilla y arrugué el rostro, la cara me ardía mucho.

Él aguanto un gruñido de furia en su garganta al ver mi rostro mejor y luego hablo, pero no estaba dirigiéndose a mi.

-"Lo tienen?" le pregunto a alguien mas.

-"Si, como esta ella?" dijo otra voz cargada de furia.

-"Golpeada" dijo Edward con rabia "Pero creo que no llego a hacerle más daño"

-"Jasper?" llamé con voz queda volteando mi cara del hombro de Edward a la sala, y entonces vi a Jasper a no mucha distancia de donde estaba y vi a Emmet, el hermano de Edward cuidando algo en el piso, logre ver un trozo de la camisa de Jacob en el suelo, Jasper fue hasta donde me encontraba.

-"Hola Pequeña, lamento llegar tarde, lo siento tanto" dijo besando mi frente.

-"Que… que hacen aquí, como supieron, que estaba aquí?"

-"Shh, tranquila Bella, después te contamos, déjame sacarte de aquí" me dijo Edward.

Volví a enterrar mi cara en su hombro.

-"Donde la llevas?" le pregunto en voz baja Jasper a Edward.

-"A mi casa, debo revisar si ella se encuentra bien, dile a Alice que te de la dirección, para que pases por allí cuando vengan a buscar a este"

No escuche la respuesta de Jasper, solo la voz de Emmet cuando íbamos saliendo.

-"Cuídate Bells"

Empecé a sentirme presa de un embotamiento producto de la adrenalina consumida, mientras Edward caminaba a su auto, me fije casi impresionada que era de noche, en que momento había oscurecido? Cuanto tiempo tenía ya con Jacob? Un escalofrío se apodero de mi al recordarlo, Edward me dio un beso en la frente mientras me depositó dulcemente en su auto, colocó el asiento lo más plano que pudo para que estuviera un poco más cómoda, subió al auto y emprendió la marcha, de vez en cuando me miraba.

-"Gracias" le dije en voz queda.

-"No me agradezcas, gracias a dios que llegamos a tiempo"


	13. Misión Rescate

**Misión Rescate**

**Edward Pov:**

Acababa de dejar a Bella en el juzgado, ella me pidió que no la acompañara, de hecho espere que entrara al estacionamiento y seguí mi camino en mi auto, pronto ella sería una mujer libre y dispuesta a _ averiguar _ que teníamos los dos, estaba feliz en el auto, coloque la música en un volumen alto mientras tamborileaba el volante al ritmo del bajo, vi que mi celular se prendía insistente indicándome que me llamaban, baje la música y tome el celular.

-"Alo"

-"Edward! Hombre por fin apareces, que mas como estas?" dijo Emmet por el otro lado de la línea.

-"Hermano! Todo bien, más que bien en realidad, donde andas? tengo un chance y podemos encontrarnos"

-"Mas te vale, por que tienes algunos cuentos pendientes" reí mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-"Yo? Cuentos? No sé de que hablas" le dije riendo, Emmet se estaba muriendo por saber todos los por menores de mi velada con Bella pero no le iba a dar detalles antes que nada, yo era un caballero.

-"No inventes, que sabes muy bien a que me refiero" contestó él con voz sería.

-"De vedad, que no sé de que hablas" dije siguiendo mi propio juego.

-"De alguna forma te saco la información, no te preocupes por eso"

-"Puedes intentarlo Bro, pero no te prometo nada" dije riendo "pero habla, en donde andas?"

-"En casa de los viejos"

-"Voy para allá, así saludo a mi mama"

-"Te espero entonces"

Emprendí el camino a mi casa y a los pocos minutos llegue, estacione y baje del auto, Alice salió a recibirme con brazos abiertos.

-"Eddy!"

La alcé por la cintura en un abrazo y bese su mejilla.

-"No me digas Eddy" le dije despeinándola, ella solo saco su lengua.

Mi madre me esperaba en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Hola madre" le dije sonriendo.

-"Hola cariño, estas muy guapo, estas…. Radiante" dijo detallándome.

-"Gracias" le dije sonriéndole "estoy muy bien" le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala Emmet se estaba dando una ducha y mi padre estaba en la clínica, así que las mujeres de mi casa aprovecharon para atacarme a preguntas.

-"Cuéntamelo todo" me dijo Alice, la vi alzando mis cejas.

-"Te voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Emmet hace unos minutos, no tengo idea de que hablas" le dije medio riendo.

-"Edward! Habla" me dijo amenazando con agarrarme del cuello, cuando se me acerco la tome por la cintura y la alcé para que no pudiera agarrarme.

-"Cuéntame!" me dijo mientras la volvía a poner en el suelo.

-"Niños…." Nos llamo mi madre, me llene de alegría al oír como nos llamó, como si fuéramos en verdad niños.

-"Sorry madre" le dije medio riendo.

-"De que está hablando Alice?" pregunto mi madre, le iba a decir que nada cuando Alice me interrumpió abruptamente.

-"Que este ser" dijo señalándome "está saliendo con una chica que en efecto conozco y no nos quiere contar nada"

-"Eso es cierto cariño? Estas saliendo con una chica?" me pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos especial, por eso no quería decirle a mi familia todavía nada de Bella, por las miradas de alivio de mis padres expresando que por fin había encontrado _una chica _, mire a Alice con cara de pocos amigos y me devolví a mi madre.

-"Todavía no es nada serio, así que prefiero guardarme los detalles" le dije sonriendo educadamente.

-"Estoy tan feliz por ti!" me dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-"Vamos mama, no exageres cualquiera cae que es primera vez que salgo con una chica" le contesté mientras correspondía su ligero abrazo.

En eso bajo mi hermano por las escaleras.

-"Que mas Ed!"

-"Emmet! Menos mal llegas, mi madre y Alice me tienen acorralado, vámonos"

-"Hey" dijo Alice "no seas así, te vemos menos a menudo y hay que aprovechar lo poco que vienes de visita"

-"Bueno, seguiremos en otra ocasión" le conteste, besé a mi hermana y a mi madre en la mejilla y salí de la casa con Emmet.

-"Y bien?" me dijo Emmet en lo que entramos al auto "Cuales son los planes"

-"La verdad ninguno" le dije riendo "Solo quería salir del interrogatorio"

-"Y que tanto preguntaban?"

-"De Bella, la chismosa de Alice le conto a mama que andaba saliendo con alguien" dije frunciendo el ceño, Bella no era alguien, era mi Bella.

-"Me debes el cuento" me dijo Emmet interesándose por la conversación "cuéntame que paso?"

-"Ni muerto Emmet, de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra"

-"Oye! Eso no es justo"

Negué con mi cabeza, lo que había sucedido anoche y _ esta mañana _con Bella en mi departamento era algo entre ella y yo, sonreí recordando cada detalle de su piel, cada caricia, cada beso, sacudí mi cabeza y le presté más cuidado a la avenida.

-"Cielos hombre! Estas que empalagas" me dijo Emmet a mi lado, rodé los ojos y no le presté atención.

Pasamos por un centro comercial y nos bajamos a caminar un rato, Emmet le compró un presente a Rosalie y a Alice, yo compre uno para mi madre, no se acercaba ninguna fecha en especial pero nos encantaba consentirlas.

Pasé por una tienda de ropa femenina y vi una blusa azul que me recordó a Bella, entre a comprársela, no sabía si era contraproducente hacerle un regalo pero no me importó, pensé que conseguir su talla iba a ser difícil pero no lo fue, simplemente tome varias blusas y las abrí frente a mi viéndoles el tamaño, me había aprendido las dimensiones del cuerpo de Bella, encontré la que buscaba, la compre y salí con la bolsa en la mano.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Emmet y yo fuimos al auto a dejar las compras, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y Bella no me había llamado, busque mi celular y no habían llamadas perdidas, mire la hora de nuevo, ya debería haber salido del juzgado, marque su número y salió la contestadora.

_Hola es Bella, no te puedo atender ahora, déjame tu mensaje y te llamo en lo que pueda bye._

El escuchar su voz me produjo una sonrisa en los labios, pero no dejaba de preocuparme el que no la pudiera localizar.

-"Que paso Bro?"

-"Bella no me atiende" le conteste "Quedamos en ir al cine ella me iba a llamar, hoy firmaba el divorcio pero tiene el teléfono apagado" le dije viendo fijamente mi celular.

-"No te preocupes men, seguramente está en eso todavía, esas cosas se demoran y a lo mejor apagó el teléfono para no tener interrupciones"

-"No sé Emmet, no sé, tengo un presentimiento, algo no anda bien"

-"Y de cuando acá eres brujo?" me dijo riendo.

-"No seas estúpido" le dije dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Entramos al auto para ir de nuevo a casa pero seguía con ese mal presentimiento, mi celular sonó y lo atendí esperando que fuera Bella, ni siquiera vi quien llamaba.

-"Bella?" dije al atender.

-"No, Edward, es Alice" saludó mi hermana, su voz era algo sería, antes de preguntarle que sucedía, dijo "ehh algo pasa, Jasper está aquí y quiere hablarte"

Me tensé de inmediato, qué demonios pasaba? casi no le estaba prestando atención a la vía, Emmet se dio cuenta y me quitó el celular activando el manos libres mientras le pasaban la llamada a Jasper.

-"Edward?" dijo el novio de mi hermana del otro lado de la línea.

-"Si Jazz, dime que sucede, paso algo con Bella?" pregunté intentando mantenerme ecuánime.

-"Eso te quería preguntar yo a ti" me dijo con voz seria "ella me dijo que se había quedado en tu casa, pero me aseguro que se iba a presentar en el juzgado a las 4, y nunca apareció, si está contigo dile que fue una irresponsabilidad, ahora no sé cuando podre sacarle otra audiencia intente comunicarme con ella pero tiene el celular apagado"

No lo estaba escuchado bien, como que no se había presentado?, mi mal presentimiento se hizo aun mayor, Emmet me miraba con ojos desorbitados a mi lado, no entendíamos nada.

-"Como que no se presento Jasper?" dije tomando el volante con mas fuerza "yo la deje en el juzgado, la escolte en mi auto hasta el estacionamiento, ella fue para allá" casi grité al teléfono, la respuesta de Jasper igualo un poco mi tono de voz.

-"Como? pero si yo la estaba esperando, nunca apareció, es mas ninguno de los dos apareció"

-"Demonios!" grite dándole un golpe al volante, ya estábamos cerca de mi casa, "Jasper llama al juzgado y pregunta si su auto sigue allí o si alguien recuerda haberla visto, no pudo solo desaparecerse, yo estoy llegando a la casa"

Tranque la llamada y volví a golpear el volante.

-"Donde te metiste Bella?" dije con dientes apretados Emmet me puso la mano en el hombro.

-"Calma hermano la vamos a encontrar"

Llegue a la casa y Alice salió a recibirnos con cara preocupada, mi mama estaba en la sala con Jasper mientras él se comunicaba por teléfono, esperamos a que terminara de hablar y lo vimos impacientemente.

-"El auto de Bella sigue en el juzgado" nos dijo, "según me dijo Andrés un chico que nos conoce, ella salió con un hombre en un auto negro"

-"No supo con quien?" le pregunte alterado me estaba muriendo de la angustia.

-"No, pero…."

-"Pero qué?" le respondí viéndolo fijamente.

-"El auto de Jacob es negro" dijo pensativo, juro que casi se me sale el corazón.

-"Que? Jacob se la llevo? Qué demonios! Como que Jacob se la llevo!" grité desesperado Bella estaba secuestrada por aquel bruto y nadie hacia nada?

-"Edward" me dijo Jasper "él es su esposo, a lo mejor decidieron pensar mejor las cosas"

Que estaba tratando de decirme Jasper? que Bella y Jacob se podían reconciliar? Estaba loco? Estaba desvariando, Eso era algo imposible, Bella estaba conmigo, ella y yo habíamos estado juntos, ella jamás se hubiera entregado a otro hombre para después irse a reconciliar con su marido, no…. Ella estaba en peligro y yo lo sabía, como nadie más se daba cuenta?

-"Edward, cálmate" me dijo mi madre, "vamos a pensar en frío, que creen que paso?, es posible que esta chica se fuera así con ese tal Jacob?"

-"NO! Por supuesto que no!" grité yo.

-"Edward" me dijo Jasper "No sabemos si es así, ellos pudieron haber ido a conversar antes de firmar" cerré mis manos con impotencia, como nadie mas veía lo que yo?

-"De verdad lo crees Jasper" le dije aun alterado "ellos se separaron hace ya tiempo, crees que de haber querido no habrían conversado antes? Van a intentar reconciliarse el día de la firma?" dije en voz alta, dándome cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba "no me vengas con eso Jazz, además ella estaba muy segura de terminar su relación, ella, ella me lo aseguro" dije casi desvaneciéndome, me estaba muriendo sin saber de ella.

-"Jazz" lo llamó Alice "por qué no tratamos de averiguar si están bien? Si ellos decidieron salir a hablar o si en verdad que él se la llevo"

-"Si Jasper, Edward tiene razón" agregó mi hermano viéndome de reojo mientras yo intentaba controlarme para no romper algo "iban a esperar a estas alturas para reconciliarse? no parece lógico, llamaste a este tal Jacob?"

-"Si, lo llame y no me atiende" dijo Jasper tratando de darle crédito a su teoría, no aguanté mas, le pedí a Jasper que me acompañara necesitaba hablar a solas con él, unas vez afuera le dije.

-"Jasper ayúdame, dime donde crees que puedan estar?" él puso los ojos en blanco, no entendía mi afán por saber de Bella.

-"Edward, deja de torturarte, Jacob y Bella están tratando de reconciliarse"

-"No Jasper, no es así, créeme" cómo le hacía ver que podíamos estar perdiendo valiosos segundos?

-"Cómo la vas a conocer tu mas que yo?" me dijo incrédulo subiendo una ceja.

-"Jazz, ella quiere estar conmigo, créeme" dije en contra de mis principios y de mi caballerosidad, nunca mi intención fue hablar de lo que Bella y yo habíamos compartido, pero Jasper no me dejaba alternativa.

-"De que hablas Edward?"

-"Mira" le dije cerrando mis ojos derrotado "no quería decir nada de esto a nadie" abrí mis ojos y lo enfoque de nuevo "es algo sumamente privado, pero Bella y yo estuvimos juntos ok?" dije dejándonos en evidencia "nos prometimos descubrir que era esto que nos pasa" respiré profundo y terminé de confesarme.

-"Me estoy enamorando de Bella, Jasper, y sé que ella está pasando por lo mismo, por favor créeme, ella está en peligro. Como tú mismo dijiste, la conoces bien, de verdad crees que después del engaño, que después que estuvo internada en la clínica ella va a volver con él?" necesitaba que me ayudara, él era el único que podía.

Jasper no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, me miraba con ojos desorbitados sin poder creer nada.

-"Por favor" pedí de nuevo con voz baja.

-"La casa de ellos" fue lo único que dijo, "Si Jacob quiere hablar con ella la va a llevar ahí, siempre resolvían sus inconvenientes allí, ahora bien" me dijo parpadeando, se adelantó y me agarró por la camisa "si ellos deciden reconciliarse, y Bella está ahí por voluntad propia te alejas de inmediato, no quiero tener nada que ver con eso, después arreglas tu problema con Bella"

Solo asentí.

-"Sólo quiero asegurarme que este bien" hable en voz baja, Jasper bajó sus manos, se veía algo aturdido, "vamos por favor" le dije urgiéndolo.

Entramos a la casa y nos esperaba mi familia algo angustiada, le tiré las llaves a Emmet yo no podía manejar así, Alice quiso acompañarnos pero no la dejamos, solo nos fuimos los tres, Jasper en su camioneta, Emmet y yo en mi auto, seguimos a Jasper hasta la casa que fue de Bella, un auto negro estaba estacionado al frente, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, ellos estaban ahí, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

Emmet y yo nos acercamos a la puerta mientras Jasper por curiosidad, se asomó por la ventana, su expresión de perfil me lleno de pánico, Jasper se giro hacia mí y gritó.

-"Entra! La va a violar, apúrate entra!" imagine encontrarme con lo peor, todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta Jasper corría hacia la puerta, yo me voltee para abrirla y Emmet le propino una patada que hizo que se abriera de par en par, Emmet entró de primero seguido por mi.

Jacob estaba sentado encima de ella, Bella lloraba con su camisa desgarrada, lo vi todo rojo, lo quería matar, quería desmembrarlo, nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi vida quería atropellarlo, castrarlo, ese desgraciado no iba a vivir más después de esto.

Emmet, por estar primero entró y se lo quitó a Bella de encima, ella inmediatamente se abrazó las rodillas todavía acostada en el sofá llorando desconsolada, quería matar a Jacob, sí, lo quería muerto.

Jasper entró justo después de mi y le propinó una patada en las costillas, este intentó levantarse y Emmet lo volvió a lanzar al piso pateándolo de nuevo, quería unirme a ellos quería matar a golpes a Jacob.

Pero al verla tan desprotegida y desconsolada todo lo demás paso a segundo plano, y si habíamos llegado tarde? Me arrodille frente a ella y toque tímidamente su cabello, ella grito de miedo ahogado por sus lágrimas.

-"Bella, corazón, soy yo, Edward" le dije en un intento desesperado de que se diera cuenta que ya estaba a salvo.

-"Ed…ward…?" me llamo con la voz quebrada, me estaba muriendo por dentro, no la podía ver sufrir tanto, necesitaba protegerla, maldije a Jacob por hacerle esto y me maldije yo por no quedarme con ella, no pude evitar las lagrimas que se formaban en mis ojos.

-"Bella cariño, logró hacerte algo?" necesitaba saber si la había llegado a violar, se me arrugó el corazón de pensar en esa palabra, si lo había hecho, debía llevarla a una clínica de inmediato, debía revisarla, vi por encima del sofá como habían podido con Jacob que ahora se encontraba en el suelo sin levantar la cabeza, vi a Jasper hablando por su celular, supuse que con la policía.

Le pase la mano por el cabello a Bella de nuevo y ella se estremeció enterrando su cabeza en los cojines del sofá negando, me estaba muriendo en vida.

-"Bella, por Dios, mírame", le dije suplicando alguna reacción distinta a llorar de su parte, unas lágrimas traicioneras me descendieron por las mejillas, ella incorporó su rostro de los cojines y parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocarme, estiró una de sus delicadas manos que temblaban y apartó débilmente las lagrimas de mis mejillas, cerré los ojos por su contacto.

-"No llores" me dijo aun con la voz quebrada, "Sácame de aquí por favor"

Me levante quitándome la chaqueta, le cubrí el torso y pude ver que tenía un rasguño bastante largo desde su cuello hasta su escote, apreté los dientes de furia, la alcé y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, enterró su cabeza en mi hombro, en mis brazos nada iba a pasarle, ella seguía llorando desconsolada.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella arrugó un poco su rostro, me fije bien y se le estaba empezando a marcar un golpe en la mejilla, gruñí de rabia al verla golpeada, que clase de animal era capaz de hacerle esto a una persona tan delicada y dulce? No quería seguir viendo sus marcas mientras estuviera en la misma habitación con aquel animal, iba terminar poniendo a Bella en el sofá y lo iba a matar con mis propias manos.

-"Lo tienen?" le pregunte entre dientes a Jasper.

-"Si, como esta ella?" me preguntó acercándose, estaba entre angustiado y furioso como me encontraba yo.

-"Golpeada" le dije lleno de furia "Pero creo que no llegó a hacerle más daño"

Jasper asintió y volteo a ver a Jacob aun en el suelo golpeado, en eso Bella movió su cabeza viendo hacia donde estaba Jasper.

-"Jasper?" pregunto con voz débil, él se acercó de inmediato.

-"Hola Pequeña, lamento llegar tarde, lo siento tanto" dijo besando su frente.

-"Que… que hacen aquí, como supieron, que estaba aquí?" pregunto Bella tratando de entender como la habíamos rescatado, pero no quería que hablara, tenía que descansar y tratar de pasar este trauma en un lugar más tranquilo y seguro.

-"Shh, tranquila Bella, después te contamos, déjame sacarte de aquí" le dije en voz baja, Jasper le asintió acariciando levemente su frente.

Ella volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi hombro.

-"Donde la llevas?" me pregunto en voz baja Jasper.

-"A mi casa, debo revisar si se encuentra bien, dile a Alice que te de la dirección, para que pases por allí cuando vengan a buscar a este" dije refiriéndome a la basura humana que estaba en el suelo, Jasper solo asintió y vio mientras salía de la casa con Bella en brazos, Emmet se despidió de ella y yo le dedique una mirada de agradecimiento.

La subí al auto y emprendí marcha a mi casa, cada dos minutos volteaba a verla.

-"Gracias" me dijo al rato con voz débil.

"No me agradezcas, gracias a dios llegamos a tiempo" le dije apretando el volante.

Llegamos a mi casa y Bella estaba dormida, de vez en cuando daba algún saltito en sus sueños, salí del auto y como pude la tome en brazos nuevamente, tranqué la puerta del auto de una patada y la subí a mi casa, una vez arriba la deposite dulcemente en mi cama y fui a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y mi maletín, debía despertarla para informarle que iba a revisarla.

-"Bella, cariño, despierta" le dije pasando mis dedos por el lado de su cara que no estaba marcado.

Ella se retorció un poco y después le dio pánico, se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas, las lágrimas seguían bajando continuamente por sus mejillas, me mataba verla así.

-"Cariño, soy yo, Edward" dije despacio "no te voy a hacer daño, pero necesito examinarte, me dejas acercarme?"

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, cuando coloqué una mano en su brazo se rodo más hacia atrás huyendo de mi contacto.

-"Bella" le dije con voz quebrada "Necesito revisarte, recuerda que soy médico pequeña, déjame examinarte"

Ella parecía tener una lucha interna entre dejarme tocarla y gritar por ayuda, volví a acercar mi mano a su brazo lentamente y esta vez no me apartó, ella aflojó el agarre de sus piernas y pude verle bien la cara por primera vez.

Tenía un moretón en la mejilla derecha, la habían golpeado tan fuerte que su ojito estaba rojo y un poco más cerrado que el otro, tenia una mordida en el labio superior, con los labios hinchados, aguantando las expresiones de mi rostro, le pedí que se quitara mi chaqueta y lo hizo muy lentamente sin dejar de temblar.

En efecto tenía un rasguño muy rojo que iba desde su cuello al comienzo de sus senos, ella se recostó y bajó un poco su pantalón cuando se lo quitó tenía una cantidad considerable de moretones en sus caderas y su abdomen, me moría de rabia! Estaba tan maltratada, estaba tan vejada, me llenaba de rabia no estar ahí para salvarla.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi cara y aun llorando, parecía que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por llorar simplemente las lagrimas salían solas de sus ojos, se incorporó un poco y se me acercó, no hablaba casi, yo estaba sentado en la cama, ella arrugó un poco el rostro de dolor y yo me acerque, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me abrazó lo más fuerte que sus delicados brazos podían, yo solté los implementos que tenia y le acuné en mis brazos hundiéndome en su cabello.

-"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto" le repetí una y otra vez mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos para parar a dar con sus cabellos.

-"Debí llegar antes, no debí dejarte sola, lo lamento tanto cariño, debí protegerte"

Ella levantó su rostro y me vio a los ojos.

-"No es culpa tuya" me dijo con voz llorosa "tú me salvaste"

-"Pero debí llegar antes, porque te fuiste con él Bella?, porque lo escuchaste?"

Ella empezó a recordar que había sucedido, pensó por unos minutos y luego me contestó.

-"Él quería hablar, me pidió que lo acompañara, que me debía un final menos traumático" dijo, sus labios demasiado hinchados empezaron a temblar con terror y miedo, escondió de nuevo su rostro en mi pecho mientras los sollozos volvían a empezar.

-"Desgraciado" dije entre dientes "Te juro que lo voy a matar"

-"Por favor" dijo ella contra mi pecho "No hables de él por favor" dijo temblando ligeramente.

Deje mi odio de lado y me volví a dedicar a ella.

-"Bella, debo curarte las heridas, me dejas?" volví a pedirle permiso.

Ella asintió y se separó de mi, con cuidado le revisé, coloqué unas gotas en su ojo, con los moretones no podía hacer mucho, le di unas pastillas para el dolor y unas gotas de tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir un poco, me dijo que quería ducharse antes de dormir, la ayude a entrar al baño y la deje en la ducha, espere afuera hasta que terminara, al salir la ayude a secarse, Bella estaba un poco incomoda pero no me apartó, sin embargo, mientras la ayudaba a colocarse una pijama de Alice, procuré verla lo menos posible, por respeto y para no alterarla, una vez lista la acompañe a la cama, ella se detuvo en medio camino.

-"Mejor me quedo en el cuarto de Alice, no quiero molestar" dijo en voz baja, negué de inmediato.

-"De ninguna manera, te quedas aquí en mi habitación"

Ella no protestó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, yo tome alcohol y unas gasas de la mesa de noche y se las coloque en el rasguño en su pecho, ella subió su mano que todavía temblaba un poco y me acaricio la mejilla.

-"Gracias" me dijo de nuevo.

Le tome la mano y se la bese, le acaricie el cabello y le indique que se recostara, las gotas que le di eran fuertes, sabía que le harían efecto de inmediato.

-"Te voy a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar, ya vuelvo"

Fui a la cocina y regrese con el vaso, ella estaba sentada en la cama de nuevo.

-"Que sucede? Te duele?" pregunté alterado, acercándomele.

Ella negó con su cabeza, le di el vaso de agua y dio un sorbo y volvió a recostarse, y estiró una de sus manos hacia mí, la tome y me agache a su altura.

-"Tengo miedo" me dijo "Tengo miedo de quedarme sola"

-"No te voy a dejar sola" le dije apretando un poco su mano "me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas" ella asintió, yo me coloque de pie un segundo.

Apague la luz del cuarto y camine al otro lado de la cama, me quite los zapatos y me recosté a su lado, ella, mostrando un poco de dolor en su rostro, se volteó para colocarse de lado para verme, volvió a tomar mi mano y esta vez cerró sus ojos.

-"Duerme mi dulce Bella, yo cuidare tus sueños" le dije viéndola sin ser capaz de cerrar los míos.


	14. Nervios

**Capitulo 14;**

**Nervios:**

**Edward Pov:**

Bella se quedo dormida al poco rato, todavía sostenía mi mano, me dolía verla tan herida, pero a la vez me sentía responsable de cuidarla, ya habían pasado un par de horas y aun yo seguía sin poder dormir, cada vez que ella se movía en sueños o hacia alguna mueca, me tensaba y me acercaba a verla pero no llegaba a despertar, simplemente me apretaba un poco más la mano, como si fuera su conexión con la realidad.

De repente sentí como la puerta de mi departamento se abría y unos pasos tratando de ser silenciosos entraban, era de suponerse que eran Jasper y Alice, a los pocos minutos los vi entrar a mi habitación, subí la cabeza al verlos y mi hermana Alice me dedico una sonrisa, también habían venido Emmet y Rose que iban tomados de la mano, les hice señas con mi mano libre para que mantuvieran el silencio

A su vez le hice señas a Rose para que tomara mi lugar, ella se acercó y tomó la mano de Bella, así pude yo ponerme de pie y ella se acostó a su lado, Alice se sentó a los pies de la cama, le hice señas a Jasper y Emmet de que me siguieran, quería enterarme que había sucedido cuando salí de aquella casa.

Jasper se me adelanto.

-"Como esta ella Edward? Va a estar bien?"

-"Si Jasper, va a estar bien, gracias a dios no llego a violarla" dije apretando mis manos en puños "tiene muchos moretones en sus caderas y cintura, tiene un rasguño bastante largo del cuello al pecho, y tiene la cara golpeada, le dio una bofetada y maltrato su ojito también" dije sin bajar la rabia.

-"Desgraciado, solo un imbécil es capaz de golpear una mujer" dijo Emmet.

Jasper estaba en silencio, imagino que tratando de digerir todo lo que había sucedido.

-"Jasper, que paso después que me fui?" pregunté.

-"Llame a la policía y se lo llevaron detenido, pero solo lo tendrán 48 horas en la jefatura, Bella debe hacer una denuncia formal y debe haber un informe médico especificando las heridas y así lo llevaran a juicio o establecerán una multa para pagar" dijo aun distraído viendo por al ventana.

-"Yo puedo hacer el informe, no tengo problema" me ofrecí de inmediato, Emmet asintió pero Jasper no dijo nada.

-"Jasper" lo llame "qué te pasa?"

Él volteo y su mirada estaba llena de angustia.

-"Me siento mal, no puedo creer que Jacob haya hecho eso, lo conozco desde hace años, él y Bella eran la pareja perfecta" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza," no, no entiendo como llegó tan bajo? me da dolor por Isabella, ella es una mujer buena, trabajadora, siempre dedicada a sus amigos, y a su esposo" levantó la vista y pude ver la agonía en sus ojos, la rabia que yo había experimentado al no poder ayudarla como hubiera querido.

-"Cuando Charlie y Renné murieron, ella la paso bastante mal, pero lo supero, se sobrepuso a todo el dolor y a todas las miradas de lastima" continuó Jazz "sólo nos mantuvo a mí a Rose y a Jacob a su lado, nosotros éramos sus pilares como ella misma nos decía, Jacob le pidió matrimonio unos años después y pensé que el sufrimiento se había acabado, pensé que nunca más le pasaría nada malo, la vida no podia ser mas injusta con ella, que más podía quitarle?" dijo molesto, indignado. "cómo Jacob fue capaz de semejante brutalidad?" concluyó negando.

-"No te tortures Jasper" le dije colocándole una mano en el hombro, "eso no creo que alguna vez sepamos, no creo que alguno de nosotros sea capaz de entender, porque es imposible que reaccionemos así con ninguna mujer" Jasper respiró profundo y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"Tienes Razón Edward" dijo y se apartó de la ventana "Ahora lo importante es que Bella se recupere, tú eres prácticamente su doctor, que sugieres?" preguntó sacudiéndose la frustración que sentía.

-"Necesita reposo, le di una medicina para el dolor y unas gotas de tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir, pero tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte, y nos diga como se siente" él asintió, luego agregó con la frente arrugada.

-"No se si se querrá ir para mi departamento cuando despierte" mi sangre abandono mi cuerpo, no quería que ella se fuera de mi casa.

-"Vamos a ver que quiere ella cuando despierte, las gotas que le di le harán efecto hasta la mañana" le dije, indicándole sutilmente que no podíamos moverla hasta que reaccionara.

-"Alice se le ocurrió traerle un pequeño bolso con ropa de ella de mi casa, para que este mas cómoda, lo deje ahí en el sofá" dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza, asentí un tanto aliviado.

-"Perfecto, se lo dejare cerca de la cama para que lo vea cuando despierte"

-"Gracias Edward" me dijo viéndome a los ojos Jasper "te has portado muy bien con Bella, no puedo evitar sentirme en deuda contigo, y contigo también Emmet" dijo viendo a mi hermano "de verdad les agradezco"

-"No te preocupes Jazz, Bella es muy amiga de Rose, por lo tanto mi amiga" dijo Emmet con estirando sus labios en una especie de sonrisa.

-"A mí ni me agradezcas Jazz, Bella prácticamente es parte de mi vida en estos momentos" dije pasándome la mano por el cabello y sentándome en el brazo del sofá, estaba cansado, pero me sentía incapaz de dormir.

En ese momento salió Alice de mi habitación, me altere pensé que le pasaba algo a Bella, todos volteamos a verla un poco alterados.

-"Que sucedió Alice?" pregunto Jasper primero que yo "Bella está bien?"

-"Si Jazz, ella está bien, bueno igual, no se angustien" dijo viéndonos a los tres, le medio sonreí, "mi mamá llamó, esta algo preocupada por saber cómo se encontraba Bella" la mire extrañado no sabía que mi mama estaba enterada de la situación, Alice comprendió mi expresión.

-"Llame a Jazz y me contó lo que había sucedido, y le pedí que quería venir a verla, a ver si podía ayudar, mi madre obviamente no se opuso, pero me acaba de llamar un poco preocupada, mi papá está de guardia en el hospital y le da un poco de miedo quedarse sola" Emmet se puso de pie de inmediato.

-"Bro, me prestas tu auto? Bella estará bien aquí contigo, yo me iré con la enana a acompañar a mi madre"

-"Claro Em, llévatelo"

-"Ya va" dijo Jasper deteniendo nuestros movimientos "Edward" me llamó "no me gustaría molestarte aun mas, pero te importaría cuidar a Bella esta noche?, mañana temprano voy a ver cómo podemos proceder ahora con el caso de Bella y Jacob, sin que Bella pase por nada incomodo, si me quedo aquí va a ser más complicado mañana, yo llevo a tus hermanos a su casa y me voy con Rose, mañana en lo que me desocupe vengo a visitarla y a explicarle lo que podemos hacer"

-"Por supuesto que no me molesta Jasper, encantado de cuidarla, igual no me hubiera gustado que la movieran mucho esta noche" accedí asintiendo aliviado.

Emmet fue a buscar a Rosalie, y todos se dispusieron para marcharse, Rose me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, dándome las gracias fervientemente, bese a Alice en la frente y le di la mano a Emmet y Jasper, este ultimo quedo en comunicarse conmigo mañana para informarme cualquier novedad.

Todos se fueron y yo fui a ver a Bella, dormía tranquilamente en mi cama, abrazaba una de mis almohadas y estaba de lado, casi no se movía, sus labios estaban un poco separados y respiraba tranquilamente, ya no bajaban lagrimas por sus mejillas finalmente se habían secado sus ojos, no quería molestarla, así que lo mas silencioso que pude, saque de mi closet una muda de ropa y fui a bañarme en la habitación de Emmet, ya era casi madrugada pero necesitaba un baño para poder relajarme un poco, cuando salí de la ducha vi mi celular tenía un mensaje de Alice.

_Hermanito, ya estamos en casa, todo bien, cuida a Bella un beso._

Me fui a mi habitación y me recosté silenciosamente al lado de ella, trate de que la cama no se moviera por mi peso, me acosté y me tape con una sabana, me coloqué de lado viéndola, le pasé mi mano por su brazo y en lo que llegue a su mano ella volvió a tomarla, subí mi rostro a ver si estaba despierta, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, imagine que me tomo la mano en un acto reflejo, me quede viéndola un rato y me permití cerrar los ojos, quedando profundamente dormido.

**Bella Pov:**

Corría y corría, había algo que me perseguía, las piernas me dolían por el esfuerzo que hacia al correr, pero no podía prestarle atención al dolor, debía seguirme moviendo, debía obligar a mis piernas a correr y correr hasta que dejara de sentir aquella presencia maligna que me estaba persiguiendo.

No podía distinguir que o quien era, pero le tenía miedo, mucho miedo, me sentía aterrorizada y rogaba que en algún lugar hubiera alguien que me rescatara, si no, tenía que encontrar alguna salida o alguna defensa en mi carrera, las calles eran oscuras y me tropezaba constantemente.

Crucé en una calle y entré a un callejón, mi mente me decía que era peligroso que los callejones no tienen salida, pero por alguna extraña razón, seguí entrando al callejón, y como lo había previsto me encontré con una pared al final, dejándome sin salida, me di vuelta y me encaré a mi perseguidor llena de pavor y miedo.

-"Isa?" cariño, porque huyes de mi?" la voz de Jacob me asalto de repente, me sentí aliviada por un segundo, era simplemente Jacob, él me iba a sacar de aquí e iba a estar a salvo, intenté dar un paso hacía él, pero mis piernas no se movían.

Algo no cuadraba, si se trataba de Jacob, por qué seguía con esa sensación de miedo en la boca del estomago? Por qué temblaba desesperadamente? Por qué no encontraba mi voz para pedirle ayuda o para gritar?

Mientras en mi mente seguía este debate, Jacob dio un paso hacia mi dejándolo expuesto a la luz de un farol que se encontraba a mitad del callejón y supe por qué mi voz no salía, supe por qué mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Tenía un ataque de pánico, ése no era Jacob, era un monstruo con la cara del Jacob que yo quise.

Me veía directamente a los ojos, los suyos eran negros y extraños, tenía una sonrisa sádica en sus labios y una expresión sórdida en su rostro, me dio terror al verlo, él se movió a una velocidad impresionante sin poder aun reaccionar se colocó frente a mí.

-"Por los viejos tiempos Isa" y se inclino para besarme.

En lo que dijo esas palabras desperté, mi respiración era acelerada, pero no desperté gritando, gracias a Dios era un sueño, bueno, más bien una pesadilla, sentí temor de cerrar mis ojos de nuevo por lo que me quede en silencio, viendo el techo de la habitación, sentí una ligera presión sobre mi mano, gire mi rostro y me encontré con el de Edward profundamente dormido, no quise despertarlo, así que no me moví ni un solo centímetro.

Recordé que él me había dado unas gotas para poder dormir, seguramente el efecto ya se había pasado y ahora me encontraba algo desvelada, y, siendo franca, sin querer cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Lamentablemente me fue imposible recordar lo que había sucedido ayer, por qué había sido tan estúpida de irme con él? recordé la sensación de sus manos recorriéndome el cuerpo y me dio un escalofrió de asco, me sentía sucia, me sentía mal, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme las imágenes de aquel ser encima de mi, de sus manos tocándome, de sus labios besándome, me negué a recordar eso.

Intenté entonces recordar las cosas buenas que habían sucedido en mi vida, y me dio mucha más tristeza al recordar que no habían sido muchas, es verdad que cuando me gradué de abogado contra todo pronóstico deje la carrera, a mis padres les habría dado un ataque de estar vivos.

Era verdad que me divertía mucho cambiándole el estilo a personas famosas e importantes, pero era mi trabajo, la única satisfacción era cuando cobraba mi sueldo, nunca me dedique a viajar ni a conocer lugares nuevos, moría por conocer Londres y Paris, pero Jacob nunca había suficiente dinero.

Hice una mueca mental al pensar en su nombre, mientras trataba de controlar mis respiraciones, me hice una promesa, iba a empezar a vivir, iba a conocer los lugares con los que soñaba, iba a tratar de ser feliz e iba a ser fuerte y sobrepasar lo que me había sucedido ayer.

Vi por la ventana del cuarto de Edward que el sol ya había salido en su totalidad y me empezó a incomodar el estar acostada, solté delicadamente mi mano de la de Edward y me levante silenciosamente.

Coloqué la almohada con la que estaba durmiendo cerca de él, como para que sintiera la presencia y no se despertara tan rápido, se veía muy apacible dormido, el pobre la debe haber pasado mal ayer, le debía más de lo que le debía a nadie, no pude evitar sonreír mientras lo veía dormir.

Arrugué el rostro un poco y subí mis dedos lentamente, me molestó el contacto, y recordé la bofetada, seguramente me había dejado alguna marca, trate de ignorar la molestia y seguí viendo a Edward, se veía tan angelical, sentí una sensación extraña en mi estomago, parecían mariposas, sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo y camine hacia el cuarto de baño.

En la puerta del baño vi un pequeño maletín que me resulto muy familiar lo tome y lo lleve conmigo al baño, lo coloqué sobre el mesón del lavamanos, adentro había alguna de mi ropa y mi neceser de aseo personal, todo esto estaba en casa de Jasper, imagine que había venido anoche a ver cómo me encontraba y me trajo esto, tan lindo Jazz, se preocupaba tanto por mí, lástima que no pude verlo anoche, debió haber llegado después que me dormí.

Saqué mi cepillo de dientes y me vi en el espejo, se me escapo un leve susurro al verme, tenía el lado derecho de mi cara marcado de un rosado intenso, me molestaba al tocármelo, la marca iba desde la sien hasta prácticamente la quijada, debía colocarme maquillaje para poder cubrirlo, mis labios estaban levemente hinchados, cosa que también lo podía cubrir con maquillaje.

Una vez lavé mi rostro, me quite la dormilona y me vi el pecho, tenía unas gasas pegadas con adhesivo cubriéndome el rasguño que me hizo él al arrancarme la camisa, me las despegué cuidadosamente dejando mi piel libre, luego me quite la ropa interior y me mire mi cuerpo en el espejo.

Tenía bastantes moretones en la cintura, que tenían forma de manos, me pase delicadamente mis dedos por encima de las marcas, mi piel se encogía un poco en algunos moretones, que eran más grandes que otros.

Busqué en mi bolso y saque ropa interior nueva, me la coloqué y encontré un vestido que me gustaba mucho, era floreado y llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla el escote era cuadrado, se vería solo un poco del rasguño pero trate de no darle mucha importancia.

Saqué mi estuche de maquillaje y me maquille el rostro para tapar las heridas de mi cara, tuve bastante éxito, yo sabía maquillarme muy bien así que quede como nueva en 25 min, también le coloque maquillaje a lo que se veía del rasguño en mi pecho, tratando que quedara del mismo color que mi piel, no quería que me tuvieran lastima, sobretodo Edward.

Parecía un mártir a ojos de él, desde que lo había visto por primera vez siempre había sido una damisela en peligro y no me gustaba, es verdad me habían pasado cosas terribles, pero estaba segura de que hay gente que le ha ido peor que a mi, así que iba a sobreponerme como fuera a esto.

No quería hablar del asunto de ayer con nadie, necesitaba hablar con Jasper para cuadrar unas cosas y debía irme de casa de Edward, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre quedarme aquí, no quería molestar, de verdad me encantaba este departamento, me sentía extrañamente en casa, pero no era mío, no podía quedarme tantas noches.

Salí del baño completamente vestida y arreglada, Edward seguía dormido, me acerque un poco al él y me le quede viendo un rato, se veía tan…. Protector, su ceño estaba un tanto fruncido, había pasado un brazo por encima de mi almohada y se había colocado de lado, lo deje descansar y me fui en silencio a la sala, no tenia hambre, y era relativamente temprano, mi celular estaba en la mesita de la sala, pero seguía sin batería, así que no me servia de mucho, además Jasper y Rose sabían donde estaba.

Abrí completamente la cortina de la ventana de la sala y me senté en el sofá de enfrente viendo la clara mañana que estaba expuesta en la ventana, me abrace las piernas e hice una mueca, me molestaban los moretones de mi cintura pero intenté ignorarlos, y miré fijamente la mañana, esperando a que Edward despertara.

El tiempo fue pasando y me sentí medio adormilada, me deje de abrazar las piernas y me recosté en el sofá quedando medio acostada, no quería cerrar los ojos, pero me sentía tranquila y era algo inevitable, apenas cerré los ojos escuche movimiento en el pasillo de los cuartos, me despabile y me senté mas derecha sintiendo los ligeros jirones de mis moretones, Edward estaba ahí, entre el pasillo de los cuartos y la sala, le sonreí tímida, él estaba entre preocupado y contento.

-"Buenos días dormilón" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Hola" dijo un tanto sorprendido, me puse de pie y él se fijo que estaba completamente vestida y maquillada "Dormiste bien? Yo… Este… Disculpa, debí despertar antes" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-"Nada que ver Edward, no quiero molestarte, en tu casa puedes dormir lo que quieras" le dije viéndome los zapatos no quería molestar.

Él se me acercó quedando a una distancia prudencial frente a mí.

-"No digas eso, estoy feliz de ayudarte" estiró su mano y levantó sutilmente mi rostro para poder verme a los ojos.

-"Como te sientes?" me preguntó "Te duele?"

-"No mas de lo normal" le dije dando un paso atrás de su agarre, él bajo la mano y no hizo comentario alguno, me sentí mal por rechazarlo, él era bueno, él no me iba a hacer daño, y debía ser por lo menos agradecida, me acerque a él nuevamente y muy, pero muy despacio estiré mi mano.

Él vio el esfuerzo en mi cara por no salir corriendo, tenía miedo de cualquier contacto, sin embargo él subió también lentamente su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, pensé que me iba a recordar el contacto de Jacob, tenia mucho miedo a sentir lo mismo que ayer, pero el contacto de Edward hizo mas bien que me sintiera mejor, el dolor y el susto bajo a segundo plano, dándole la bienvenida a la cálida sensación que me invadía cada vez que me tocaba.

Di otro paso tímido y me pegué a su pecho, sentir su aroma era reconfortante, el soltó delicadamente mi mano y me pasó sus brazos por la espalda abrazándome, yo hice lo mismo, mientras él enterraba su rostro en mi cabello.

Así nos quedamos algunos minutos abrazados, ninguno de los dos decía nada, a mi no me quedaban mas lagrimas en mi sistema y él parecía que no tenia nada que decir, él se separo un poco de mi y me vio a los ojos, me aparto el cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja sonriéndome.

-"Estas muy hermosa, veo que encontraste el maletín que te trajo Jasper ayer" me dijo y yo asentí.

-"Gracias" le dije bajando un poco la mirada "me hubiera gustado verlo, pero imagino que cuando llegó ya estaba dormida" dije terminándome de separar de él y sentándome de nuevo en el sofá.

Él camino hasta la cocina y siguió hablándome.

-"Si, cuando llegaron todos estabas ya dormida"

-"Todos?" le pregunte confundida "Quienes son todos?"

-"Jasper, Rose y mis hermanos" dijo abriendo la nevera sacando un cartón de leche.

De repente me acorde que Emmet estaba ayer también, y aunque no quería recordar, me intrigaba un poco saber como me habían encontrado, Edward había sacado un cereal y había colocado dos puestos en la mesa, me hizo señas para que me acercara a desayunar, no tenia hambre pero no quería rechazarlo, me levanté y fui a sentarme en la mesa, me serví cereal y tome la leche.

-"Cómo supieron Edward?, cómo supieron donde encontrarme?" le pregunte en voz baja mientras me servia la leche sobre el cereal, Edward alzó sus cejas, pensando con cautela como contestarme.

-"Eh… bueno… Jazz me dijo que no te habías presentado en el juzgado, él pensó que estabas conmigo, me asuste mucho, yo te había dejado en el estacionamiento, pero cuando me dijo que ninguno de los dos se había presentado, supe que estabas en peligro, supe que él te había llevado" dijo apretando los puños, trate de escuchar la historia sin que me afectara, como si me estuviera hablando de alguien mas y no de mi, probé una cucharada de mi cereal y Edward siguió contando.

-"Me costó un poco convencer a Jazz de que estabas en peligro, él pensó que estaban conversando" hizo una mueca al decir eso, como si estuviera ocultando alguna cosa, yo no interrumpí y él continuo, "sin embargo me dijo que si ustedes iban a conversar, sería en la casa donde vivían, así que Emmet nos acompaño y fuimos a buscarte, me daba miedo pensar con qué podía encontrarme, pero necesitaba saber si estabas bien" dijo viéndome con un brillo especial en los ojos, luego se puso de pie camino hacía mi y se arrodilló a mi lado y tomo una de mis manos, yo me coloque de lado en la silla para verlo mejor.

-"Y hubiera preferido mil veces que te hubieras reconciliado con él, a encontrarte como te encontré, me dio tanta rabia verte herida, sentí que me arrancaban el corazón del pecho cuando te encontré" respiró profundo y continuó viéndome a los ojos "prefería verte feliz y reconciliada con él, pero saberte bien, prefería mil veces pasar yo por cualquier dolor antes de que tú sufrieras si quiera un poco" sus ojos se aguaron un poco pero las lagrimas no salieron, y mis ojos ya estaban secos de tanto llorar, subí mi mano libre y le toque el rostro, no quería que la pasara mal, él era prácticamente mi héroe, él me vio a los ojos y yo le sonreí, y pegue mi frente a la suya.

-"Muero por besarte" le dije con los ojos cerrados "pero tengo tanto miedo de recordar la sensación de ayer, yo se que nunca me harías daño pero… Tengo tanto miedo" las ultimas palabras fueron un simple susurro.

-"Shh, tranquila, te entiendo" me dijo aun con nuestras frentes unidas, sentía su respiración sobre mi piel, "Yo también muero por besarte" dijo susurrando también.

Me quede ahí cerca de él, acostumbrándome de nuevo a su olor, a su cercanía, diciéndole a mi cuerpo que estaba bien, que él era bueno, me incline muy lentamente en su dirección, Edward ni siquiera se movió, agradecí el gesto, estaba probando si podía acercarme tanto a un hombre sin sentir miedo, apenas mis labios rozaron los de él, fue un ligero rose, pero me asuste y me retire.

-"Lo siento" dije separando mi cara de la de él, abriendo mis ojos, Edward me vio fijamente.

-"Nadie te esta forzando cariño, cuando estés lista" me dijo guiñándome un ojo, se puso de pie y se devolvió a su puesto en la mesa, pero pude distinguir el dolor en sus ojos.

Trate de cambiar el tema.

-"Y ahora? Que se hace en estos casos?"

-"Creo que tu tienes mejor idea de eso que yo, señorita abogada" me dijo riendo, no pude evitar sonreírle de regreso.

-"Quiero decir, Jasper te dijo algo? Yo estoy muy desconectada de las leyes"

-"Jasper dijo algo ayer de presentar una denuncia por violencia, o algo así, pero no te angusties, él va a venir a visitarte y te contara todo"

Asentí y recordé mi falta de batería en el celular, ya no tenia apetito, y aparte mi plato, el me vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Debes alimentarte" me dijo serio.

-"No tengo hambre, tendrás un cargador que le sirva a mi celular?" le dije cambiando el tema.

-"En el armario de mi habitación, el primer cajón de la derecha" dijo "te lo busco?"

-"No, sigue comiendo yo voy" dije poniéndome de pie, me fui a su habitación, abrí el armario pero en vez de abrir los cajones me quede impresionada viendo unas sandalias en el suelo, eran mías.

Recordé que había dejado aquí mi ropa la primera vez que me quede a dormir, retrocedí un paso y abrí la otra puerta del armario y me encontré con mi vestido azul, el que me había puesto la noche que lo había vuelto a ver, la noche en que conocimos a la familia de la novia de Jazz, pase mis dedos por la tela y sonreí, él tenia guardado mi vestido en su closet, baje la vista y me encontré con una almohada.

La tomé y reconocí el aroma de mi perfume en ella, viéndola mejor me fije que era la misma con la que había dormido la primera vez en la habitación de Alice, una voz familiar me hablo desde la puerta.

-"La pasé para mi cuarto después que te deje en casa de Jasper ese día, pensé que jamás volvería a verte y quería tener tu aroma cerca" dijo medio apenado.

Me sentí alagada.

-"Y por que esta en el closet?" le pregunte divertida.

Él frunció un poco la boca, me pareció que le daba pena contestarme, pero me quede callada viéndolo.

-"Recuerdas hace dos días? que te quedaste conmigo?"

Asentí aun con la almohada en mis manos, claro que me acordaba, no pude evitar el sonrojo que cubrió mi piel al acordarme de _ese_ día con él.

-"Bueno" continuo él medio sonriendo al ver mi sonrojo "ese día estaba esperando a Emmet así que oculte la almohada en mi armario para evitar burlas de su parte"

-"Ahh" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-"El cargador esta por aquí" me dijo acercándose al cajón que me había dicho antes, abrió la gaveta y me extendió el cable, lo tome y rosé su mano, volvieron a volar miles de mariposas en mi estomago y mi corazón se aceleró, lo tome y me retiré despacio para la sala, luego de conectar mi teléfono.

Edward no me siguió imagine que se estaba cambiando de ropa, cuando mi celular cobró un poco de vida lo prendí, tenia varias llamadas perdidas, de Jasper y del mismo Edward, busque el numero de Jasper.

-"Bella?" me atendió al primer repique "Como te sientes pequeña?"

-"Hola Jazz, estoy bastante bien, no te preocupes" dije en voz tranquila para no preocuparlo "Jazz estas muy ocupado?" pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-"Un poco pequeña, estoy arreglando unas cosas de tu caso, hay que acomodar la demanda, estoy trabajando en eso"

Me llamo la atención lo que me estaba diciendo.

-"Demanda? de mi caso? De que demanda estas hablando Jazz?"

-"Vas a demandar a Jacob no?" me dijo como si pensara que estaba desvariando.

Me quede muda, no sabia que decirle, no había pensado en demandarlo, si ganaba, que era lo mas probable, lo iban a meter preso, y no quería eso, o si?

-"Bella?" me llamó Jazz por el teléfono.

-"Jazz" le respondí parpadeando "No entables ninguna demanda por ahora, yo no se que voy a hacer, en lo que puedas venme a buscar por favor, necesito hablar a solas contigo"

-"No voy a permitir que lo dejes libre después de lo que te hizo Bella" me dijo algo molesto.

-"Antes de que vayas a hacer cualquier cosa habla conmigo ok, por favor Jasper" le supliqué.

-"No te prometo nada, pero hoy no voy a proceder hasta que hablemos, terminó en unas horas y te voy a buscar bueno?" resoplé, no quería esperar horas.

-"Mejor llamo a Rose, seguramente ella me puede venir a buscar, después vas a su casa bueno?"

-"Esta bien Bella, lo que digas" dijo un poco mal humorado.

Tranque el celular y llame a Rose, fijé mi mirada en la ventana, la voz de Rose por el celular fue exactamente igual a la de Jazz cuando me atendió, gemelos tenían que ser.

-"Bella, como te sientes?"

-"Hola Rose, ya bastante mejor gracias a Dios, estas ocupada?"

-"No para nada, que necesitas?"

-"Puedes venir a buscarme?, necesito hablar con una amiga"

Eso no era del todo cierto, ni del todo falso, sí me vendría bien hablar con Rose, pero quería salir de casa de Edward y a su vez me daba miedo quedarme sola, pero tampoco quería quedarme sola con Edward, no sabia como iba a hacer con él, me moría por tocarlo y besarlo, pero a la vez me moría de miedo, la mejor forma era poner distancia, tenia que salir de su casa, mi cabeza era un desastre necesitaba estar lejos de él para ver si de verdad me hacia falta.

-"Claro Bella, voy saliendo para allá, llego en media hora" me dijo Rose por el teléfono, en ese momento me fije, por el reflejo de la ventana, que Edward estaba viéndome, estaba detrás de mi, me gire preguntándome cuanto habría oído, y cuando lo vi a los ojos, supe que había oído que me quería marchar, sus ojos tenían una combinación entre tristeza y preocupación.

-"Te espero entonces" le dije al teléfono y tranque la llamada.

-"Te vas?" me preguntó Edward.

-"Si" le dije tratando de sonar casual "Rose me viene a buscar, y después Jazz nos acompaña"

-"No me gusta dejarte sola" me dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-"No voy a estar sola" le dije "Además, necesito salir de aquí" mi comentario le dolió me miró bastante triste.

-"No" le dije "no estés triste, no es lo que crees, de verdad amo tu departamento, pero necesito pensar un momento y aquí no puedo pensar claramente"

-"Por que?" me pregunto bajito.

-"Los recuerdos hacen que mi opinión sea parcializada, y necesito pensar que voy a hacer con mi vida, hay muchas cosas que arreglar antes"

-"Lo que tu digas" me dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-"Voy a recoger mis cosas" le dije caminando a su habitación, le pase por el lado, él no se movió, fui al baño y recogí lo que había usado en la mañana, entre a la habitación y abrí el closet, saque mis sandalias y mi vestido azul, él estaba en la puerta del cuarto viendo lo que hacia, tomé la almohada que había visto hacia unos minutos y la deposité en su cama, quería que supiera que estaba haciendo esto precisamente para ver si podía volver a estar con él sin miedo, él sonrío de verdad cuando vio lo que hice, yo me acerque sin tocarlo.

-"Dame un poco de tiempo si?"

-"Todo el tiempo que quieras mi dulce Bella, pero por favor regresa, no creo que me guste este departamento sin ti por aquí"

Sonreí y salí de la habitación, esperamos en silencio a que Rose llegara, al poco rato me llamo diciendo que estaba ya abajo, él insistió en bajar conmigo y me llevo el maletín, saludo a Rose y me abrió la puerta del auto, pude ver en su rostro que le dolía dejarme ir, le sonreí tímidamente y le deposite un beso rápido en la mejilla, me subí al auto y él cerro la puerta, Rose arrancó, lo vi por el retrovisor despidiéndose con una mano, el corazón se me arrugó y me sentí terrible de alejarme de él, Rose se dio cuenta.

-"Que sucede Bella?"

-"Tengo miedo de alejarme de él, pero necesito poner distancia y no puedo evitar sentirme mal"


	15. Mensajes

**Hola! **

**No saben lo grato que es cada vez que me llega un correo indicándome un review o alguna suscripción como historia favorita, yo pensé que esta historia ya no podía darme mas satisfacciones y no saben lo feliz que me hace equivocarme en eso.**

**Ustedes se preguntaran de que hablo, pues les explico… este es el segundo fic que he escrito en mi vida, y es el primero en el que coloco a Bella y Edward como humanos, de verdad se escribió solo, tuve muy pocos problemas de inspiración por que el argumento de la historia me atrapó desde siempre, sin embargo yo no conocía ésta pagina, lo tenia publicado en otra y una lectora me indicó esta dirección y me atreví a subirlo acá.**

**Me niego a amar otra vez, lo empecé hace ya bastante tiempo y les cuento que esta terminado, por eso actualizo tan pronto, así que no se preocupen y esperen un promedio de 2 capítulos diarios okis?**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguirme, espero que la historia cumpla sus expectativas y las atrape tanto como a mi.**

**Un abrazo!**

**Marjo!**

**Capitulo 15;**

**Mensajes.**

**Bella Pov:**

Una vez entramos en el departamento de Rose, me sentía un poco relajada, tenia mucho tiempo que no venia para acá, pero el lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba.

-"Quieres algo?" me pregunto Rose

-"No, no quiero nada, y que hacemos mientras llega Jazz?"

-"Bella, Jazz va a llegar al final de la tarde, tenemos todo el día para hacer lo que queramos, quieres ir de compras?, ir al cine?"

-"Es todavía temprano, vamos a esperar un poco para salir si?"

-"Como quieras, quieres hablar de lo que sucedió ayer?" Me pregunto con cara de precaución, ya me estaba cansando de recordar el día de ayer.

-"Mas tarde si?" le dijo simulando una sonrisa, ella solo asintió entendiéndome.

De repente me acorde de algo que me había dicho Edward esta mañana.

-"Como es eso que andas saliendo con Emmet? No me habías contado nada, como paso?"

Nos fuimos a sentar en la sala y a ella se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-"Bueno, es algo así, estamos saliendo, pero no somos novios, ya sabes, sin ataduras, lo conozco hace poco, pero te digo algo?"

Yo asentí divertida viéndola, parecía una adolescente hablando de su primer novio.

-"Me encanta! Es tan grandote, y tan niño a la vez, es súper divertido, se le ocurren unas cosas que me dejan con la boca abierta, me llevó a escalar en la segunda cita, puedes creerlo? Yo me fui en mis mejores tacones y él se apareció con ropa deportiva y con cuerdas y esas cosas, me trajo de vuelta para cambiarme y la pasamos tan bien" dijo uniendo sus manos.

-"Tú? Escalando?" le dije riendo "de verdad te gusta, por que jamás escalarías por cualquier chico"

-"Bueno la verdad no escale" dijo sonrojándose "en la mitad me dio vértigo y tuve que bajarme, pero fue lo mejor por que él se preocupo bastante y bueno me llevo a cenar esa noche para compensar el desastre"

Estaba encantada oyéndola, era muy divertido todo lo que me estaba contando, no podía evitar sonreír y reír con cada ocurrencia, mientras ella seguía embelezada contando.

-"Y baila, como los dioses! No tienes idea, me encanta como baila, bueno aunque solo hemos ido una vez a bailar, la vez que lo conocí, cuando fuimos a cenar, recuerdas?"

-"Si, si claro que recuerdo, que se desaparecieron todos y me tuve que quedar en casa de Edward" le dije moviendo mi cabeza, ese día por lo visto nos habían pasado muchas cosas, Rose y Emmet empezaron a salir, Jasper y Alice pasaron su primera noche juntos y yo me había quedado por primera vez en casa de Edward.

-"Bueno, como Edward te debe haber contado o como sabrás, Emmet tiene un programa en Mtv, resulta que nos llevo a un club, espectacular!, pensé que no nos iban a dejar entrar por que la línea de espera era bastante larga, pero en lo que Emmet le dijo al de seguridad quien era, el gerente salio a recibirnos, el gerente!, nos dieron una de las mejores mesas y tuvimos bebidas y alimento gratis toda la noche, fue genial!"

-"Me imagino" le dije aun sonriendo.

-"Bueno fue genial solo hasta la salida, ahí a Jasper se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarse a la hermana menor de Emmet a su casa, aprovechando que tu no estabas y me toco fingir que _estaba_ pasada de tragos para que Emmet manejara mi auto y me trajera" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Me reí en voz alta.

-"Que Jasper te hizo hacer que?" le dije sin poder creerlo, ahora que recordaba, no sabía como había hecho Jazz para que Emmet no lo matara por llevarse a su _hermanita._

-"Como lo oyes Bella," continuó Rose "me pidió casi suplicando que distrajera a Emmet, _ como fuera_" me dijo esas ultimas palabras subiendo sus cejas, no lo podía creer estos gemelos eran un caso.

-"No me digas que te acostaste con Emmet, la primera noche que lo conociste?" le pregunte entre impresionada y divertida estos hermanos eran increíbles.

-"No Bella, no me acosté con él" me dijo lanzándome cariñosamente un cojín del sofá, "simplemente me hice la dormida, y un poco la difícil" dijo riendo acordándose de los detalles

-"Me trajo y me hice la dormida en el auto" continuó, "me subió cargada hasta la puerta, busco las llaves en mi bolso y me metió a la casa, cuando me depositó en la cama no me solté de su cuello" dijo riendo "y bueno, no le quedo de otra que acostarse a mi lado, lo solté ya casi amaneciendo, él se levantó, me besó la frente y se fue, me dejó una nota explicándome lo que había sucedido y me llamó al día siguiente para ver como me sentía, dime si eso no es tierno?"

-"Súper tierno" le dije en el mismo tono que me había hablado.

Esta vez reímos las dos en voz alta, tenia tiempo que no hablaba así con Rose, me estaba divirtiendo de veras.

-"No puedo creer que creyeras me acosté con él" me dijo después que reímos.

-"Ay si, debe ser que nunca lo has hecho" le dije "la reina de la belleza, es casta y pura" le dije riendo todavía.

Ella abrió y cerró sus ojos muchas veces.

-"Yo soy una niña inocente"

-"Oh Rose por favor" le dije viéndola a los ojos no podía evitar seguir riendo.

-"Bueno, bueno, solo dije que no me eh acostado con él todavía, eso es todo" dijo subiendo las palmas de sus manos, "además mira quien lo dice, _Srta. Aburrida que llego virgen al matrimonio"_ dijo haciendo una mueca.

-"Tu mas bien me reprochabas mis choco aventuras y ahora estas impresionada de que me tome las cosas con calma? Quien eres tu y donde dejaste a mi amiga?"dijo subiendo una de sus cejas, yo aun sonriendo le conteste.

-"Bueno, la gente cambia a veces no?"

-"Cambiaste?," pregunto incrédula, después parpadeo y me vio fijamente "ya va, si estamos hablando de acostarnos con los tipos con los que estamos saliendo, y te llama la atención que yo no lo haya hecho es porque…."

Ella siguió preguntándose y contestándose sola, mientras yo me iba sonrojando poco a poco, me vio a los ojos fijamente y continúo su conclusión.

-"Sí, como es evidente, no estamos hablando de Jazz, y yo no eh hecho nada con Emmet y estas diciendo que la gente cambia, quiere decir que… tu y Edward?"

Me pregunto bastante extrañada yo me quede muda del color de un tomate, quien me mandaba a bocona con mi mejor amiga que me conocía tan bien, ella interpretó mi silencio y con los ojos como platos volvió a repetir **"Tu y Edward?"** gritando.

-"Shhhhh!" le dije colocándome un dedo en mis labios para que dejara de gritar "No grites, la gente del edificio de el frente no tiene por que enterarse"

Ella bajo el tono de su voz a un simple susurro.

-"Te acostaste con Edward?" volvió a preguntar, yo en vez de contestar con mi propia voz solo subí y baje mi cabeza algunas veces.

-"Cuando? En donde? Cómo? Cómo fue?"

Sus preguntas me causaron demasiada gracia, de verdad parecíamos unas adolescentes hablando de nuestras primeras experiencias.

-"Hace unos días, en su casa, no te voy a decir como, solo que el alcohol ayudo un poco, y fue increíble" le dije siendo imposible evitar sonreír al recordar sus manos, sus caricias y sus besos.

-"Alcohol?, pero tu solo bebes cuando estas molesta"

-"Exacto" le conteste y recordé que Rose no sabia nada de lo de mi renuncia, era increíble que todo eso hubiera sucedido solo dos días atrás, todo parecía tan lejano.

-"No entiendo" me dijo Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Claro que no entiendes, han sucedido un montos de cosas que no te eh contado" le dije sentándome de piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

-"Ya va" dijo ella colchándose de pie, "esto va a ser intenso, yo quiero un trago, me acompañas?" me pregunto camino a la cocina.

-"Si, por que no" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Definitivamente es otra" escuche a Rose decir eso bajito para que yo no oyera, solo sonreí, eso que ella decía era verdad, y definitivamente Bella me caía mejor que Isabella.

No hubo necesidad de salir, nos quedamos en casa Rose y yo, de verdad que tenia razón de haber salido de casa de Edward, necesitaba aire fresco, y desconectarme por un momento para poder colocar las cosas en el orden que iban, Rose se quedo loca con lo de mi renuncia, pero a la vez le agradó que le dijera lo que le dije a Marcus, obviamente lo que seguía del cuento había sido mi velada en casa de Edward, y ahí Rose me presto mucha atención, evidentemente no le dije los detalles, solo la idea general, Rose no podía salir de su asombro, aunque a la final estaba feliz de que hubiera dado ese paso con Edward y que hubiera salido tan bien.

Jasper llego relativamente temprano, con una Pizza gigante para que comiéramos algo, esta vez no me negué a comer, de verdad moría de hambre, le pedí que no habláramos de papeles, ni de demandas, ni de leyes, solo que se sentara con nosotras a conversar y a reír como lo hacíamos hacia ya tanto tiempo, después de no se cuantos tragos de vodka, de que la pizza se acabara, de unas cuantas risas y unos cuantos cuentos, llegamos a la conclusión de que los hermanos Cullen nos traían locos.

El departamento de Rose era algo pequeño, Jazz se quedó durmiendo en el sofá, y Rose y yo nos fuimos a dormir a su habitación, en lo que ya estaba lista para dormir tome mi celular y escribí un mensaje.

_Hola corazón, escribo para reportarme, estoy bien, espero que tu también, me quede en casa de Rose, Jazz esta con nosotras, ya voy a dormir, un beso y que duermas bien._

_Bella._

-"Le escribes a Edward?" me pregunto Rose saliendo del baño con su pijama ya puesta.

-"Si," le conteste, "no quiero que se preocupe por mi, esta mañana lo deje un poco preocupado"

-"Que vas a hacer con él ahora? Podrás estar con él después de…" no termino la frase pero sabia de que me hablaba.

-"Si, si lo creo, solo que me quiero tomar mi tiempo, no quiero forzar las cosas" le dije.

-"Como seria forzarlas, de que hablas?"

-"Si lo veo muy a menudo me voy a sentir en la necesidad de estar con él así sea para tomarnos de manos, y no quiero que en la mitad me de un ataque de pánico y me aleje corriendo"

-"Y que te propones entonces" me dijo ocultando una sonrisa "que te haga tanta falta que salgas corriendo guindándotele del cuello?"

-"No se" le dije sacándole la lengua "a lo mejor, es enserio Rose, además, tengo que arreglar mi estado civil primero" dije haciendo una mueca.

-"Y que vas a hacer una vez seas soltera de nuevo?"

-"Mantenerme así, soltera, pero no sola"

Era increíble la confianza que tenia con Rose, de verdad me hacia falta hablar sin tapujos con una buena amiga.

**Edward Pov:**

Trate de seguir ese día sin pensar demasiado, me dolió mucho cuando me dijo que se quería ir de mi departamento, pero dentro de todo la entendía, ella necesitaba tiempo y quien era yo para no dárselo.

Jasper la mantendría protegida y si le pasaba algo me enteraría, estaba seguro que me avisarían.

Vi como el auto de Rosalie se desaparecía en la esquina y subí cabizbajo a mi departamento una vez arriba tome mi celular necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo importante si no pasaría todo el día pensando en ella, llame a mi padre.

-"Edward? Sucedió algo hijo?"

-"Hola Padre, no, no sucedió nada porque?"

-"Tu casi nunca me llamas"

-"Bueno, pero llame esta vez no?"

-"Si por lo menos, pero cuéntame me necesitas para algo?"

-"Algo así, me voy a ir un rato al hospital, necesito distraerme, estas todavía de guardia?"

-"Termino en 2 horas, pero si quieres vente, siempre se reciben bien un par de manos extras"

-"Perfecto, voy saliendo"

Me integraba al hospital dentro de apenas 2 días, pero ya me hacia falta el stress de mi trabajo, eso era lo único que me mantenía distraído, fui corriendo a mi habitación, y saque un bolso de viaje, saque unas cinco mudas de ropa y las metí dentro, me iba a quedar en casa de mis padres por lo menos unos días.

Si me quedaba durmiendo solo en mi casa me iba a deprimir de mas, busque mi bata de medico y mi celular, salí de la habitación y en la sala me devolví, tome mi almohada, que era con la que había dormido Bella anoche, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi departamento sin pensar cuando regresaría.

Me fui directo al hospital, como no tenia consultas programadas sino dentro de 2 días me fui directo a la emergencia, me coloque la bata y mi estetoscopio en el cuello, me dirigí a la pizarra de actividades y vi que mi padre estaba en cirugía, busque al jefe de residentes y me puse a la orden, tome la primera de las historias que me dijeron que estaban pendientes por atender, como cosa rara emergencia estaba llena, tome la carpeta y cuatro estudiantes de 3er año de medicina me siguieron al cubículo del paciente.

Había sido buena idea, en el tercer paciente me dedique por completo a mi trabajo, mi mente mantenía a Bella presente en algún lugar, pero mi cabeza estaba en la medicina, tratando y recentando a los pacientes de la mejor manera que podía, y al ver las caras de agradecimiento de las madres, padres, hermanos y demás familiares, hacía que cada vez me gustara mas ser doctor, a las horas me encontré con mi padre, tenia cara de cansado.

-"Padre, todavía por aquí?"

-"Edward, ya me estoy yendo en realidad" dijo medio sonriéndome "unos de mis pacientes se complico y me quede para la cirugía"

-"Y como salio?"

-"Bien, gracias a dios se recuperará"

-"Me alegro"

-"Me voy para la casa, quieres venirte conmigo? Te invitamos al almorzar"

-"Gracias padre" le dije sonriéndole "pero me quedare un rato mas por aquí"

-"Te sucede algo?"

-"Por que lo preguntas?"

-"Tengo mucho mas tiempo que tu en esto Ed, y un doctor jamás desperdicia unos días de vacaciones por aburrimiento, y tu menos teniendo a tus hermanos a completa disposición, quieres distraerte para sacarte algo de la cabeza, qué es?"

Reí viéndolo a los ojos, por algo era mi padre, me conocía muy bien.

-"Una mujer?" me pregunto tanteando el terreno.

-"Me gustaría que cuando tenga a mis hijos, sea tan intuitivo como tu" le dije aun riendo.

-"Quien es?" pregunto con voz muy paternal.

-"No la conoces, se llama Bella"

-"Italiana?"

-"Nop" le dije frunciendo la boca un poco.

-"Donde la conociste?"

-"Aquí" le dije abriendo los brazos abarcando la emergencia.

-"Te eh dicho que tengas cuidado, no es bueno involucrarte con los pacientes" dijo un poco preocupado.

-"El cuento es un poco mas largo que eso papá, no fue por ser mi paciente que empezamos a salir, la verdad es un tanto complicada la historia" en ese momento sonó mi localizador, me estaban llamando urgente, mi padre puso los ojos en blanco sabia que tenia que salir corriendo.

-"La escuchare algún día?"

-"Claro que si" le dije sonriéndole "dile a mi mama que voy a cenar, hoy me quedo durmiendo allá bueno?" le dije mientras medio corría por el pasillo para ir a donde me estaban llamando, dejando a mi padre a mis espaldas.

-"Seguro!" me respondió mi papa mientras me alejaba.

El resto de la tarde fue aun mas complicada que la mañana, llegaron muchos heridos, y gente con dolencias, trate a una anciana muy simpática que no dejaba de elogiarme, le molestaba mucho uno de sus brazos, trate también a un bebe intoxicado, la madre me abrazo muy agradecida de haberle salvado su hijo, también me toco tratar a un caballero que había tenido un accidente en su trabajo era obrero y un tractor le había pisado una mano, fue bastante complicado pero pudimos salvársela a la final.

Me tome unos minutos para comerme algo en la cafetería, y para tomarme un café, advertí al jefe de residencia que no iba a entrar mas a quirófano, solo trataría a los pacientes en el área de emergencia y si requerían cirugía los mandaba, pero no asistiría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

De repente me encontré con Cecile, ella era una de las enfermeras que siempre me asistía en emergencia le salude con un beso en la mejilla, me llamó la atención que ya estuviera aquí, la guardia de ella era normalmente en la noche, y por primera vez mire el reloj en mi muñeca, lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos eran las 9 de la noche, tenia como 12 horas ya trabajando, estaba incrédulo viendo la hora, el tiempo había pasado volando, sin embargo decidí que ya era suficiente por hoy.

Me retiré formalmente y fui a mi casillero a guardar mis cosas, en lo que salí del bullicio me atrapo el cansancio, creo tenia mas de 7 horas de pie, necesitaba un baño y una buena cena, me coloqué de nuevo mi ropa y salí del hospital subí a mi auto y llame a mi casa, mi madre atendió.

-"Alo"

-"Hola mamá, es Edward"

-"Hola cariño, como estas?"

-"Bien mama, algo cansado nada mas, ya salí del hospital, voy camino a la casa"

-"Perfecto, te esperamos para cenar"

-"Ok, muero de hambre, nos vemos en unos minutos madre"

-"Seguro hijo"

Tranqué la llamada y salí del estacionamiento rumbo a mi casa, coloque música en la radio y seguí sin pensar mucho.

Mi familia me esperaba conversando en la sala para cenar, les pedí que me esperara cinco minutos mas, subí a la habitación que normalmente ocupaba en casa de mis padres con mi maletín de ropa y la almohada metida en una bolsa para no llamar mucho la atención, me di un baño y me coloqué ropa más cómoda, en 20 min. Estaba de nuevo abajo, mi mama le pidió a Juliana que sirviera y nos sentamos los cinco a comer, se sentía bien, desde que había llegado Emmet no habíamos comido la familia completa de nuevo.

Mi papa estaba encantado con los cuentos de Emmet, y por supuesto Emmet nombro a Rosalie, y mis padres no tomaron por desapercibido el nuevo nombre que habían escuchado.

-"Rosalie?" pregunto mi padre, "y quien es Rosalie?"

-"Una chica con la que estoy saliendo" dijo Emmet tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-"Otro misterio?" pregunto mi padre, esta vez viéndome a mi, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-"Cuéntennos" dijo mi madre esta vez emocionada "como la conociste?"

-"Es hermana de Jasper, el novio de la enana" dijo Emmet, Alice lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, Alice no quería quedar en medio de las preguntas sobre novios, yo no hice comentario alguno tampoco quería ser el centro de las preguntas.

-"De Jasper?" pregunto mi mama encantada "Ahora que lo pienso, si he oído nombrar a Rosalie, Jasper le dice Rose verdad?" le pregunto directamente a Alice.

-"Si mama" contesto Alice "Es la misma"

-"Que historia tan encantadora, dos hermanos con otros dos hermanos" dijo con una mirada realmente encantadora.

-"Si mama ya veo las estrellitas cayendo" dijo Emmet burlándose del comentario, yo no pude evitar el reír en voz alta, mi mama fijo su atención en mi.

-"Y tú cariño?" me preguntó de frente "Resolviste tu asunto con… Bella? Es así como se llama cierto?" sentí como me subían los colores al rostro, quien me mandaba a reírme, cuatro pares de ojos centraron su atención en mi.

-"Mas o menos mama, ella se encuentra bien pero nos dimos un poco de espacio" le dije dando otro bocado a la comida.

-"Es la misma chica que me comentaste esta tarde hijo?" pregunto mi padre, solo asentí tenia comida en la boca y no podía hablar.

-"Pero si ya hasta le contaste a papá" dijo Emmet en voz alta, lo fulmine con la mirada.

-"A ver" dijo mi padre divertido por como los tres tratábamos de escurrirnos de las preguntas.

-"Ésta Bella, es hermana también de Jasper?"

-"No papá, no es hermana de Jasper" le conteste.

-"Pero como si lo fuera" dijo Alice "Es la mejor amiga de los gemelos"

-"Son gemelos Rosalie y Jasper?" preguntó divertido mi padre.

-"Si, son los gemelos Hale" Alice asintió sonriendo.

-"Y la Srta. Bella? Cual es su apellido?"

-"Swan" le conteste a mi padre.

-"Así que los hermanos Hale y la Srta. Swan tienen locos a los hermanos Cullen" dijo mi madre riendo.

No pudimos evitar reírnos todos al escuchar el comentario de mi madre, tenia razón, los hermanos Cullen estaban hechizados por Bella Swan y los gemelos Hale.

Terminamos en buenos términos la cena, Emmet quería quedarse un rato, pero le dije que estaba cansado y me fui a dormir, llegue a mi cuarto, era una noche cerrada, me quite la ropa quedando en boxers nada mas, cerré bien las cortinas para que no me molestara el sol cuando saliera, al regresarme a la cama una luz desde mi chaqueta me llamo la atención, saque mi celular del bolsillo interno y vi que tenia un mensaje, busque el remitente y la sangre me huyo del cuerpo, era Bella, me había escrito, con piernas temblorosas me senté en el borde de la cama y lo abrí.

_Hola corazón, escribo para reportarme, estoy bien, espero que tu también, me quede en casa de Rose, Jazz esta con nosotras, ya voy a dormir, un beso y que duermas bien_

_Bella._

Una gran sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro al repetir mentalmente las palabras _corazón _y_ un beso_, se estaba reportando, eso quería decir que no quería salir de mi vida, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, mire mi reloj me había escrito hacia media hora nada mas, busque para contestarle.

_Hola mi dulce Bella, disculpa la demora estaba cenando con mis padres, me alegra mucho que me hayas escrito y que bueno que te encuentres bien, yo también me dispongo a dormir un beso, cuídate mucho._

Pensé que no me iba a responder, si tenía sueño seguramente ya se había dormido, sin embargo me acosté en la cama y coloque el celular cerca de mi rostro en silencioso por si me escribía pudiera ver la luz del teléfono, no había cerrado los ojos completamente cuando se encendió de nuevo la pantalla de mi teléfono, abrí rápidamente el mensaje.

_Cenaste con tus padres? Qué bueno, yo me acosté muerta de sueño pero ahora me desvelé no se por qué._

Inmediatamente le conteste olvidándome de mi propio sueño.

_-Quieres que te llame? Podemos hablar un rato hasta que te duermas._

-_No, mejor no, estoy durmiendo con Rose en el mismo cuarto y Jazz está en la sala, no los quiero despertar, te importa si solo nos escribimos?_

-_Para nada, como tú quieras, que tal estuvo tu día? _ Le pregunte.

-_Bien, tuve una charla de chicas muy interesante con Rose y tú?_

-_Interesante? _ Le pregunte intrigado _y de que hablaron? Mi día estuvo un poco ajetreado fui un rato al hospital, estuve ayudando en la emergencia._

_-Qué pena Edward, debes estar cansado, mejor continuamos otro día, trata de dormir un poco si?_

Me dio casi un ataque de pánico, si seré bruto, como le dije que estaba trabajando en el hospital? Debía convencerla de que no estaba cansado, prefería hablar con ella así fuera por mensajes que dormir, dormiría en otra oportunidad pero ahora no.

-_No Bella, para nada, no estoy cansado, solo pase un rato a ayudar, estoy bien créeme, más bien sígueme contando, como estuvo tu charla con Rosalie?_

Escribí tratando de sacar el tema de nuevo a relucir.

-_Seguro? Mira que lo último que quiero es molestarte._

_-Tú no me molestas._

_-Bien, _contesto de nuevo, _como te escribí antes, pasé una tarde de chicas con Rose, de verdad me divertí bastante, hablamos inclusive de ti y de tu hermano._

Reí leyendo el mensaje, ella había hablado de mi con su mejor amiga, eso era bastante.

_-Y que dijiste de mi? Solo cosas buenas?_

_-Por supuesto, malas no eh visto ninguna =)_

La extrañaba con locura, extrañaba el olor de su cabello, la forma en cómo me abrazaba, como se le erizaba la piel cuando la tocaba, necesitaba verla, necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

_-El día de hoy fue bastante extraño sin ti, ya me estaba acostumbrando a tu presencia_, le escribí.

_-Yo también me estaba acostumbrando, me hace falta estar cerca de ti._

La emoción creció en mi interior cuando leí esas últimas palabras.

-_Sabes que eso lo podemos arreglar? dime la dirección de Rosalie y voy a buscarte, _le escribí rogando que no me estuviera pasado de la raya.

_-Jajajaja no seas loco, es tarde, mejor nos vemos otro día._

_-Cuando? Cuando mi dulce Bella me dejaras verte?_

_-Me encanta cuando me dices así, _ me contestó, _pronto corazón, pronto nos veremos te lo prometo, pero no quiero perder el contacto contigo, por favor no te pierdas._

_-Está bien, será como tu digas, esperare sin perderme hasta que nos veamos pronto, te extraño._

_-Yo también._

_-Que extrañas?_ Le pregunte,_ que extrañas de mi?_

_-Tu voz hablándome al oído, tus brazos protectores cada vez que me abrazas y tu?_

_-Tus ojos, tu mirada cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez, el temblor de tu cuerpo cuando te sostenía en mis brazos en la ducha, el leve susurro que haces cuando me apodero de tus senos, tus manos acariciando mi espalda, la sensación de gloria que me da el simple hecho de besarte en los labios, extraño tu sabor en mi lengua, extraño tu mirada llena de deseo cuando me paseo por tu cuerpo._

Me estaba excediendo, lo sabía, pero la necesitaba tanto.

Ella demoro en escribir, espere cerca de 10 min y nada, pensé que lo había echado todo a perder, empecé a escribir un mensaje de disculpas, no quería que se asustara, no era mi intención hacerlo, mas bien quería que recordara que podía estar con un hombre que la tratara con amor y respeto.

Gracias al cielo cuando iba a escribir el mensaje llegaron 3 seguidos de ella, me quede boquiabierto mientras leía.

_-Extraño tu manía protectora de asegurarte que este bien, la delicadeza con la que me subes en tus brazos, sentirme protegida por ellos, extraño el olor de tu cuello, como entierras tu rostro en mi cabello._

_Extraño los pequeños gruñidos que haces cuando te toco, como muerdes tus labios para no gritar de placer, verte desde mi altura y contemplar las perfectas líneas de tu rostro, extraño el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, extraño tu lengua recorriéndome la piel, extraño el aferrarme a tus sabanas mientras me haces tuya._

_Extraño la sensación que me provocas besando mis labios, el arañarte la espalda, el apretarte más a mí, y extraño la divina sensación que me da llegar al orgasmo contigo._

Me quede pasmado leyendo, esto era cierto? Esto en verdad estaba sucediendo? Bella me extrañaba de la misma forma que yo la extrañaba, si ambos nos deseábamos tanto, cómo podíamos estar separados, no era justo para ninguno de los dos, así que volví a insistirle.

-_Por Dios mi dulce Bella, te lo ruego! Déjame verte, déjame buscarte, déjame cumplir cada una de las cosas que me escribiste, déjame besarte de nuevo, déjame tocarte, hacerte mía otra vez, déjame entrar en ti y perderme por siempre en la suavidad de tus gemidos._

_-Hoy no Edward, hoy no podemos, te extraño y sé que tu también a mi pero, hoy no podemos, debemos tener un poco de paciencia, te juro que haré lo que tengo que hacer lo más rápido que pueda y en lo que esté libre correré a tus brazos para amarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos duelan, pero ahora no._

No me parecía justo, pero no quería hacerla sufrir más, por alguna razón, que no llegaba a comprender Bella se veía en la necesidad de alejarse de mí, lo acepte, no me gustaba pero lo acepte, haría cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera conmigo otra vez.

Así nos quedamos escribiéndonos hasta casi el amanecer, los dos nos quedamos dormidos casi a la vez como si de verdad estuviéramos en mi cama, en vez de en casas diferentes.


	16. Soluciones

**Capitulo 16;**

**Soluciones:**

**Bella Pov:**

Sentía como la claridad de una nueva mañana entraba por la ventana, pero me había dormido hacia solo un par de horas, quería quedarme acostada un rato mas, escuche ruido en la cocina, y me di cuenta que ya Rose se había levantado, a regañadientes me senté el la cama, vi mi celular en la mesa de noche y sonreí recordando, habíamos chateado casi toda la noche, no importaba que no hubiera casi dormido, nos escribimos tantas cosas, que no importaba una noche en vela.

Me recogí el cabello y me coloque mis pantuflas y salí a la cocina a ver que hacían los gemelos, me encontré a Rose haciendo café y a Jasper ya vestido buscando algunas cosas cerca del sofá.

-"Buenos días" dije sin poder evitar dar un enorme bostezo,

Ambos rieron.

-"Creo que estas mas dormida que despierta, para que te paraste si tienes tanto sueño?" Me pregunto Jazz.

Me encogí de hombros bostezando de nuevo.

-"Café?" me pregunto Rose.

-"Por favor" le respondí, me senté en el sofá y me abrace las rodillas, Rose me acerco una tasa amarilla llena de café, la tome con ambas manos y la puse sobre mis rodillas aspire el olor de café, y me despeje un poco.

-"Ya te vas Jazz?" le pregunte al fijarme que estaba completamente vestido.

-"Si, voy a mi casa a buscar ropa nueva y a darme una ducha, y me voy a trabajar"

-"Me llevas a la casa, quiero hacer lo mismo"

-"Claro, no hay problema, si no te importa quedarte sola"

-"En tu casa no"

Me puse la primera ropa que saque del maletín que el mismo Jasper me había dejado en casa de Edward hacia 2 días y salí vestida del cuarto aun con un poco de sueño, me despedí de Rose, ella me dijo que pasaría por la casa en la tarde para hacerme compañía y salimos rumbo al apartamento de Jasper.

-"Sabes que tenemos algunas conversaciones pendientes" me dijo Jasper una vez en camino.

-"Si ya se Jazz, y te prometo que ya estoy en disposición de hablarlas"

-"Ah Jacob lo liberan esta tarde, si no hacemos nada quedara libre"

-"No lo voy a demandar Jasper"

Jasper me vio molesto y a la vez resignado, él se esperaba mi respuesta, sin embargo mantuvo la cordura y volvió su vista a la avenida y me pregunto con dientes apretados.

-"Por que?

Respire profundo y le conteste.

-"Primero, porque no quiero pasar por todo lo que conlleva denunciarlo, si digo que fue violencia domestica me van a tener que hacer exámenes los médicos forenses y no me voy a someter a eso, además no podría vivir con el peso de haber metido preso a Jacob, lo siento pero no puedo"

-"Debo recordarte que intento violarte? O ya se te olvido?"

Me preguntó con voz bastante hostil, me estremecí ligeramente en el asiento del auto, él tenia razón en lo que me decía, era imperdonable lo que Jacob me había hecho, pero no quería mas espectáculos, quería ser libre y estar tranquila y aunque se lo mereciera yo no era de la misma calaña de Jacob, yo no lo iba a meter preso.

-"No Jasper, no se me olvido, las marcas que tengo en el cuerpo me lo recuerdan vivamente" le conteste en voz baja.

Jazz volteo a verme visiblemente apenado por haberme dicho eso, sus siguientes palabras fueron en tono condescendiente y algo resignado.

-"Entonces no entiendo Bella, por que no lo denuncias?"

Llegamos para ese momento a su casa, estacionamos el auto y subimos a su departamento, Jazz llevo mi maletín, entramos y en vez de ir cada uno a su cuarto nos quedamos en la sala, Jazz se sentó y me palmeo el asiento a su lado.

-"Explícame entonces, por favor"

Respire profundo y me senté a su lado.

-"No lo voy a denunciar, si Jacob cayera preso te imaginas la cara de Billy cuando se entere?"

Jasper se puso tenso y me dijo unas palabras que me sonaron muy crueles.

-"Y que cara crees que hubiese puesto Charlie cuando se enterara que su casi hijo, le hizo semejante cosa a su única hija?"

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas por el recuerdo de mi papá, no tenía por que ser tan cruel, yo solo estaba tratando de no meterme en mas problemas, él sacudió su cabeza y me coloco ambas manos en las mejillas.

-"Perdón, lo siento, no debí decir eso, fue cruel mencionar a Charlie, discúlpame Bella"

-"No te preocupes Jazz, no fue nada, tranquilo" le dije separándome de sus manos y sentándome derecha mientras digería lo que me había dicho, mi papá hubiera matado literalmente a Jacob por haberme golpeado, en eso Jazz tenia razón, pero yo no era capaz.

-"Que puedo hacer aparte de denunciarlo Jazz?, algo que no sea tan traumático entonces" pregunté por una alternativa.

-"Por lo menos ponle una orden de caución, que no se te acerque a 50 metros, si la incumple que lo detengan, te parece?"

-"Eso no suena tan mal" le dije recostando mi cabeza del espaldar del sofá viendo el techo "Por lo menos estaría mas tranquila si sé que no se me puede acercar"

-"Yo también me quedaría mas tranquilo, no podemos estar contigo 24*7 para saber que estas bien" incorporé mi rostro viéndolo con cejas alzadas.

-"Yo nunca te eh pedido semejante cosa Jazz" le dije recriminándolo.

-"Yo se tonta, pero me angustia que andes sola y no lo puedo evitar, y te apuesto a que

Edward preferirá la orden de caución a nada"

-"Edward no tiene que ver en esta decisión" le dije rodando los ojos.

-"Sabes que si, lo que decidas a él le va a afectar, ustedes se han vuelto muy cercanos no?" mordí mi labio, hablar de Edward con Rosalie, era algo totalmente diferente a conversarlo con Jasper.

-"Un poco" le dije sonrojándome.

-"Me alegra que cuentes con él, es un buen tipo"

Me dio risa el comentario y me puse de cuclillas en el asiento del sofá y lo vi con ojos de niña, pestañeando muy seguido.

-"Eso es un si?, me das tu permiso para verme con Edward, papá Jasper"

Ambos estallamos en risas y Jazz me abrazó y me sentó en su regazo.

-"Sí, te doy mi permiso" me dijo despeinándome "Si es lo que quieres" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Bueno, voy a darle una oportunidad para ver que tal va, pero sin ataduras ni nombres"

-"Me parece muy prudente, pero dale un chance de verdad, Alice dice que anda derretido por ti"

-"Hey eso no es justo, no hables con Alice de Edward y de mi" le dije poniéndome de pie

-"Es inevitable que salgan en la conversación, son nuestros hermanos"

-"Si, si, claro" le dije "anda a ducharte que debes ir a trabajar, yo voy a ver si puedo dormir un rato, anoche me desvele"

-"Y eso?, tampoco nos fuimos a dormir tan tarde"

"Hum, no sé" le dije encogiéndome de hombros, ocultando una media sonrisa.

-"Entonces empiezo a hacer lo de la orden de caución?" dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y caminaba hacía su habitación"

-"Si, ve haciéndolo, ha y otra cosa, se podrá hacer que firmemos por separado el divorcio?, quiero salir ya de eso, y no quiero verlo"

-"Ya veré que hago, tenemos la oportunidad de nuestro lado, dudo que Jacob diga que no a algo que propongamos, a él menos que a nadie le hace falta un escándalo, se va a quedar sin trabajo y quien sabe con que cosas menos" me dijo desde su habitación.

-"Perfecto" le conteste "hazle creer que lo demandaré si no firma rápido"

-"Chica mala" me dijo riendo del baño.

No le conteste solo reí bajito.

Jazz se marcho como a la hora, vestido, duchado y perfumado, mientras le arreglaba la corbata me dijo.

-"Cualquier cosa me llamas ok? Voy a estar pendiente del cel"

-"Esta bien" le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, "ahora voy a ver si puedo dormir un rato, si logras hacer algo con mi caso me llamas bueno?"

-"Esta bien, me voy a ir en taxi para traerte tu auto de regreso del juzgado bueno?"

-"Eres un éxito" le dije besando su mejilla, él me beso de regreso y se fue dejándome sola.

Me fui a mi habitación una vez se marcho del todo, vi por la ventana como tomaba un taxi y se alejaba, me quite la ropa que tenia puesta quedando solo en la parte baja de la ropa interior, me encantaba dormir así, y desde que me había mudado a casa de Jasper no lo había hecho, sin embargo hacía frío y me puse una camisita de tirantes me lance en la cama y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con el cobertor, unos segundos mas tarde me descubrí el rostro y agarre mi celular solo para chequearlo, mi rostro dibujo una enorme sonrisa, tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz de Edward, llame al buzón de mensajes y espere a que su voz sonara.

_Buenos días mi dulce Bella, espero hayas podido dormir aunque sea un poco, yo me acabo de despertar pensando en ti por supuesto, llámame si quieres conversar un rato, estaré esperando, un beso... en tu suave y delicado cuello._

Esas ultimas palabras fueron un susurro que me produjeron un calor ya familiar, me descubrí en la cama y me cubrí el rostro con una almohada gritando de emoción, en lo que mi respiración se controló busqué su número y lo llamé, repico 3 veces y nada, pensé en dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora, pero su voz algo agitada me contesto.

-"Bella?"

-"Hola, Edward" dije despacio "estas ocupado?" pregunté, su voz se oía como si estuviera corriendo.

-"No, no para nada" dijo tomando aire "es que deje mi celular en mi cuarto y baje a desayunar, lo escuche sonar y subí corriendo pensando que eras tu, como estas?"

-"Bien, estoy bien, acabo de oír tu mensaje, por eso te llamaba" contesté ya con la sonrisa renovada en mis labios.

-"Ah que bueno me llamaste, es que quería darte los buenos días"

-"Pero todavía no me lo dices" le dije divertida

-"Buenos días mi dulce Bella" dijo con la voz ya tranquila "dormiste bien?"

-"Si, se puede decir que si, aunque solo fueron un par de horas"

-"Y por que despertaste tan temprano?"

-"Simplemente me desperté, y aproveche que Jasper me trajera a su casa, necesitaba estar donde estuviera toda mi ropa" le dije riendo, últimamente casi ni me quedaba donde Jazz.

-"Estas ya en casa de Jasper?"

-"Sip"

-"Sola?"

-"Sip"

-"Quieres compañía?"

-"Edward… compórtate" le dije riendo.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, me portare bien hasta que me des permiso de portarme mal" dijo con voz maliciosa.

-"No digas esas cosas, vamos a hablar normal si?"

-"Yo no he dicho nada anormal" dijo riendo.

-"Bueno cambiando el tema" dije rodando mis ojos "vas a trabajar hoy?"

-"No tengo ningún otro plan en mente, me gustaría ayudar a mi padre pero solo un rato, el lunes si comienzo de lleno en las consultas y tu? Que planes tienes para hoy? Me dejaras verte o todavía no?"

-"No, no te dejare verme todavía, Voy a esperar noticias de un favor que le pedí a Jazz para saber que hacer, pero por ahora voy a tratar de dormir un rato"

-"Sabes que a mi no me gusta ser fastidioso?" preguntó robándome un fruncimiento de cejas "pero me tienes en ascuas mujer, que tanto planeas que te mantiene alejada de mi?, solo un beso es lo que pido, déjame verte para darte solo un beso" reí de lo absurdo de su comentario.

-"Solo un beso? No creo en eso" dije dejándome caer en la cama, viendo el techo.

-"Bueno, si nos interesa hacer algo mas no me molestaría" dijo con voz seductora, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y me volví a cubrir con el cobertor de la cama.

-"Edward, no me hagas esto, no voy a tener fuerza de voluntad si la pones a prueba tan a menudo" le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-"No la tengas" dijo bajito "déjame ir a verte, por favor, por favor, por favor"

Mi mente no trabajaba bien, mis labios estaban formados para decirle que viniera, pero así no quería hacer las cosas, tenia que separarme primero de Jacob para estar de nuevo con Edward, y si

lo veía no nos íbamos a dar solo un beso, como había ocurrido en su departamento íbamos a ir por todo y había dicho que no hasta estar libre, así que no lo iba a ver, pero podía ayudar para acelerar las cosas.

-"Hagamos algo, dame hasta esta noche o mas tardar mañana en la mañana y vemos si te tengo buenas noticias si?"

-"Si me juras por las noches que vienen juntos que serán buenas noticias te doy el tiempo, pero solo hasta esta noche nada mas, muero por verte"

Mordí mi labio, su voz me volvía loca.

-"No sé si se resolverá hoy, debes darme aunque sea hasta mañana"

-"No, sólo hasta hoy a las 7 de la noche, si no me tienes buenas noticias me aparezco en tu casa a las 7 y 10, no me importa si interfiero en tus planes o no, quiero verte, estar contigo"

Yo también quería y me di cuenta que si lo veía me iba a olvidar de todo para correr a sus labios.

-"Esta bien, te llamo entonces antes de la 7" le dije con voz decidida.

-"Te espero" me contesto.

-"Ok, un beso"

-"Otro para ti, en el valle de tus senos"

Me dejo en el sitio este hombre me volvía loca, sacudí la cabeza un tanto aturdida.

-"Ya llevas dos besos en sitios específicos, te los voy a cobrar"

-"Puedo pagar intereses si quieres" me dijo con voz ronca.

-"Adiós Edward, si sigo así no respondo"

-"Ven a mi departamento"

-"Esta noche te llamo, si?"

-"Bella, ven a mi departamento" me dijo de nuevo con voz ronca y contenida.

Sentía mi cara roja tenia mucho calor.

-"Te llamo Edward, yo te llamo hoy, chao cariño"

No espere a que se despidiera, tranqué el teléfono y me cubrí de nuevo la cara con la almohada ahogando un grito, me quité el cobertor de encima y me fui a duchar, que sueño ni que nada iba a ir a arreglar yo misma mi situación, quería salir corriendo a brazos de Edward, cuando regresé con la toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo había un mensaje escrito en mi celular.

_Apúrate mi dulce Bella, tienes menos de 10 horas, te espero._

Cerré el mensaje y me vestí rápidamente, las marcas en mi cara ya eran apenas una sombra, el rasguño era ya un tono más pálido, los moretones si se veían todavía, tenia todavía la piel manchada entre morado y amarillo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para cubrirlos.

Me coloqué unos jeans que no fueran muy pegados y una blusa ancha, con los converse que me había regalado Edward, me peine, maquille, tome las llaves de la camioneta de Jasper y baje con mi cartera al estacionamiento, me subí en ella y emprendí la marcha al bufete de Jasper.

Una vez en el lobby del edificio pedí mi carnet de visitante y subí, Jasper se quedo muy impresionado al verme.

-"Bella que haces aquí? Paso algo?"

-"No Jazz, tranquilo, solo vengo a tomar unas cosas por mis riendas"

-"De que se trata?" preguntó interesado.

-"Podrías darme los papeles del divorcio?, voy a hacer que Jacob los firme hoy mismo"

-"Que?, estas loca? Y como piensas hacer eso? La única forma es que estén los dos presentes"

-"Pues así será, voy a amenazarlo Jazz, si no firma te juro que pongo la denuncia, pero hoy me separo legalmente de Jacob"

Jasper estaba impresionado por mi decisión pero me ayudó como siempre, fuimos a los tribunales del estado a hablar con la jueza se encargaba de estos casos, la Dra. Ángela Weber, tuvimos que esperar alguna horas para que se desocupara, era una mujer muy importante, cuando por fin nos dio audiencia entramos a su despacho y le explicamos lo que había sucedido y decidió ayudarnos.

Las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca, el destino estaba guiándome a los brazos de Edward, una comisión del bufete, incluidos Jasper la jueza y yo fuimos a la comisaría donde tenían detenido a Jacob, se pidió audiencia con el detenido y nos pasaron a una sala, donde estábamos nosotros 3 y dos guardias de seguridad.

Llevaron a Jacob a la sala, estaba sucio y desarreglado, tenia la misma ropa puesta que cuando me ataco, vio con indiferencia a la jueza y con cautela a Jasper, cuando me vio a mi, la cara le cambio totalmente, aunque era moreno se le notaba el sonrojo debajo de la piel, evitando mi mirada, vio directamente sus zapatos, estaba lleno de vergüenza, a mi un miedo me recorrió la espina dorsal, mi cuerpo dio unos ligeros temblores Jasper me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa mostrándome su apoyo, enderecé mi espalda sin soltar la mano de Jasper y lo vi con seguridad, no podía demostrarle el miedo que me corría por las venas.

-"Sr. Black" comenzó la jueza "vinimos a hablar con usted de su divorcio con la Sra. Swan, aquí presente" hizo haciéndome una seña con su mano.

Jacob se tensó, y esta ves si me vio, lleno de odio.

-"Divorcio? Separación? No se de que me esta hablando, yo no me voy a separar de mi esposa"

Me llene de rabia, como tenia la cara dura de llamarme _su esposa_ después de todo lo que me había hecho, intente hablar y Jasper me apretó la mano sutilmente para que no dijera nada, la jueza hablo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Si sabe de que hablo Sr. Black, así que no nos haga las cosas difíciles, firme estos papeles" dijo extendiéndole la sentencia de divorcio "y se salvará de por lo menos 5 años de cárcel"

Jacob se asusto cuando oyó aquello.

-"Cárcel? De que esta hablando?"

-"Es la pena, por golpear a una mujer y por intento de violación"

-"Yo…. Yo…no" volteo a verme y me dijo fijamente "no te atreverías a denunciarme" me dijo con una voz bastante segura.

Me dio mucha rabia y aun sosteniendo la mano de Jasper, lo mire y alzando una perfecta ceja le dije.

-"Ponme a prueba, firma los papeles Jacob o no sales en un buen tiempo de aquí"

-"Serias capaz? Por dios Isa soy yo, Jacob! Tu Jacob!"

Me dijo con el mismo tono de voz de antes, no bajaba para nada la guardia, estaba seguro que yo no iba a hacer nada en su contra.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica, todo miedo y todo susto se salio de mi sistema y lo ocupo la rabia y las ganas de separarme.

-"Mi Jacob!" pregunté con furia, él abrió sus ojos de mas alejándose de mi un poco "De que hablas? Fuiste mi Jacob todas las veces que me dejaste plantada por estar y que trabajando?" pregunté irónica u llena de rabia.

-"Fuiste mi Jacob cuando te encontré haciéndole el amor a tu asistente en tu escritorio el día de _nuestro _aniversario?, fuiste mi Jacob cuando me engañaste para sacarme del juzgado cuando íbamos a firmar y llevarme a la que fue _nuestra _casa, prometiéndome un final menos traumático? Donde me golpeaste me maltrataste e intentaste violarme! Fuiste mi Jacob entonces? RESPONDE!"

Las ultimas palabras las grite con todas mis fuerzas, tenia todo eso en mi interior y él con su sarcasmo lo había sacado a flote, me di cuenta que me había levantado de la silla y Jasper me había tomado de hombros para tratar calmarme, hasta los guardias de seguridad estaban impresionados por mi reacción, mi respiración estaba alterada pero logre sentarme después que Jasper me lo pidiera un par de veces, amablemente me trajeron un vaso de agua fría y di un sorbo.

Jacob se quedo sin habla y la jueza intento decir algo, pero yo la interrumpí.

-"Sabe que Dra. Weber, no perdamos mas tiempo, él no va a firmar, mas bien vamos donde están los médicos forenses para que me hagan los exámenes, el informe medico lo traigo en unas pocas horas, voy a presentar la denuncia por intento de violación y por violencia domestica, y si se puede me gustaría acusarlo de adulterio también"

-"Esta segura Sra. Swan? Una vez se entable la demanda no hay vuelta atrás, estarán en el escarnio publico"

-"No me importa, todo por divorciarme"

Jasper se levantó para abrirnos la puerta de la sala donde estábamos, Jacob nos interrumpió.

-"Yo no puedo pasar por un escándalo así" dijo con voz muerta.

-"Lo lamento por ti Jacob, aquí se va a hacer lo Isabella decida" le dijo Jasper, Jacob volvió a interrumpir nuestra salida.

-"Si firmo, no me demandas?" me pregunto directamente a mi, yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Tenemos aquí" dijo la jueza entrando de nuevo, "Los papeles de divorcio" dijo extendiéndole unos papeles "La separación de bienes y una orden de caución"

-"Caución?"

-"No se le puede acercar a la Sra. Swan en 50 metros a la redonda, si incumple esta orden será detenido por las autoridades"

Por primera vez desde que entramos Jacob tenia mirada de derrotado, tomo la pluma que la jueza había colocado junto a los papeles y lentamente y sin ver que firmaba tomo uno a uno los papeles y firmo las copias necesarias, pasándome los papeles a mi, me senté en una de las sillas, Jasper me indicó donde debía firmar y me indicó de que se trataba cada papel, los dos guardias de policía nos sirvieron de testigos y Jasper firmo como representante legal de los 2 y la jueza Weber era la autoridad competente para dar por validos los papeles.

Salimos de la sala donde estábamos y me sentía extraña no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado, Jacob pregunto que si se podía ir y le dijeron que su pena de 48 horas detenido se cumplían a las 10 de la noche, que ha esa hora lo dejarían salir, lo regresaron a su celda y pude ver como se lo llevaban, le apreté la mano a Jasper.

-"Es verdad?" le pregunte "todo termino?"

Él me abrazo besando mi frente.

-"Si pequeña, es de verdad, pero no todo termino, todo comienza Bella, todo comienza"

No lo podía creer, era libre, ya no estaba casada, estaba soltera, era libre, por mis labios se dibujo una enorme sonrisa y abrace a Jasper de verdad feliz, él me alzo en brazos.

-"Vamos a celebrar!" me dijo.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 4 de la tarde, tenia chance de celebrar con mis amigos un rato, llamamos a Rose y nos fuimos a un restaurante que nos encantaba a los 3, nos fuimos cada uno en su auto y Jasper me pregunto.

-"Por que no te vienes conmigo en la camioneta?"

-"No, mejor me llevo mi auto" le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-"No vas a dormir en la casa verdad?"

Negué con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que no me importaba que el mundo se enterara que esta noche iba a ser de nuevo de Edward Cullen, ya era libre para serlo sin prejuicios, Jasper sacudió su cabeza sin saber como hacer conmigo, pero su sonrisa era igual de picara que la mía.

-"A lo mejor no celebras tu nada mas" me dijo pensativo.

Reí por lo alto mientras me abría la puerta de mi auto, era evidente que iba a buscar a Alice.

Nos subimos en nuestros autos y fuimos al restaurante, Rose ya nos esperaba, entramos y brindamos al sentarnos, los tres estábamos de mas de felices celebrando mi separación, y aunque yo estaba feliz mi cuerpo estaba ansioso, expectante, trate de disfrutar la salida con mis amigos y de verdad lo logre, Rose quedó encantada con la descripción destruida de Jacob, reí con ellos hasta que me dolieron las mejillas.

A las 6 y media de la tarde me levante, Rose supo de los planes de Jasper y los míos e hizo planes por su propia cuenta, antes de levantarnos llamo a Emmet que quedo en encontrarse con ella en ese mismo restaurante, Jasper iba a ir a buscar a Alice a su oficina y quedaba en la vía del apartamento de Edward así que lo seguí, me detuve 5 min. Para saludar a Alice.

-"Bella, cuanto tiempo" dijo la pequeña Alice abrazándome "Como estas?"

-"Hola Alice, estoy muy bien gracias y tu como estas?"

-"Feliz, esta salida sorpresa con Jasper me puso de muy buen humor" me dijo guiñándome el ojo "Amor, se me quedo mi celular en mi escritorio" dijo volteando a ver a Jasper con cara de real preocupación, empezó a buscar en su bolso y no lo encontraba.

-"Yo voy por el cariño" le dijo a Alice "esperas un segundo a que vuelva Bella?"

-"Claro Jazz" le dije mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones para entrar a las oficinas,

Alice se volteo a verme con cara de cómplice, buscó en su bolso unos segundos y me extendió un juego de llaves, estiré la mano y las tome sin saber de que se trataba.

-"Son las llaves del apartamento de mi hermano, me están ocupando mucho espacio en mi cartera te importaría cargarlas por mi por unos días?" me dijo con voz que sonaba realmente inocente.

La mire desconcertada.

-"Me estas hablando enserio?" pregunté anonadada pero aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mis labios.

-"Guárdalas antes de que Jasper se de cuenta que no deje mi celular" dijo mostrándome el teléfono en sus manos.

Reí y guarde las llaves en mi bolsillo.

-"Gracias" le dije de verdad a Alice, se había portado en los cinco minutos que la vi en mi hada madrina.

-"Úsalas bien" me dijo guiñándome el ojo, en ese momento Jasper bajo por las escaleras con cara de medio preocupado.

-"Amor, no esta en tu escritorio, busque bien pero no lo vi"

-"Aquí esta cariño" dijo triunfante "lo tenia en el bolsillo perdón por hacerte ir a buscarlo" le dijo con cara de perrito y fue a darle un beso.

-"No te preocupes cariño" le dijo respondiéndole el beso.

-"Ejem, yo me voy Jazz" Alice lo seguía besando apasionadamente y él solo me hizo señas con la mano despidiéndose mientras con la otra apretaba mas hacia él a Alice, sacudí mi cabeza y me subí al auto, emprendí marcha a casa de Edward y lo llame por el celular, intente hacer sonar mi voz con sueño.

-"Bella!" me atendió emocionado "Pensé que no ibas a llamarme eh estado todo el día ansioso"

-"Hola Edward" dije con voz de dormida.

-"Te sucede algo corazón?"

-"Tengo sueño" le dije "tengo mucho sueño, te llamo para decirte que no nos vamos a poder ver hoy lo lamento" me mordí los labios para no reírme y echar a perder mi actuación.

-"Que sucedió? por que estas tan cansada?"

-"Hablamos mañana si? Ahora voooooooooy a dormir" le dije provocándome un bostezo.

Él me contesto resignado, ya yo estaba en el estacionamiento de su edificio, me baje del auto y marque el ascensor, no había vigilantes y le sonreí a mi suerte.

-"Ese no era el trato Bella, pero no puedo obligarte a nada, yo ya estoy camino a mi casa, en lo que llegue te llamo de allá bueno? Me iba a quedar en casa de mis padres pero Alice decidió salir y Emmet también así que pasare un tiempo solo en mi departamento"

-"Lo siento"

-"No te disculpes no pasa nada, hablamos en un rato ok"

-"Si es que estoy despierta" le dije simulando otro bostezo.

Él trancó el teléfono pero puedo jurar que lo escuche suspirar resignado del otro lado de la línea, el ascensor llego y subí a su departamento, busque con manos temblorosas las llaves correspondientes, estaba muy nerviosa y no tenia mucho tiempo, por lo que me dijo llegaría en pocos momentos, entre corriendo cerrando las puertas detrás de mi, me quite la camisa y la coloqué en una silla del mesón de la cocina que se veía perfectamente desde la puerta, me quite los zapatos y los deje en el camino también, mi cartera la deje en el sofá, me quite el pantalón y lo deje en el piso en el pasillo que iba a su cuarto, me quite el sujetador y lo guindé en el pomo de la puerta de su cuarto.

Entré a su habitación y quite una camisa suya del closet y me la puse encima tapándome el torso, fui al baño para verme al espejo, estaba, modestia aparte, radiante, unas sombras rosadas cubrían mis mejillas y la sonrisa no se me borraba del rostro por mas que lo intentara.

Me fui para afuera y vi por la ventana tratando de bajar las pulsaciones de mi corazón cuando unas llaves entrando en la cerradura volvieron el latido de mi corazón un zumbido, salí corriendo descalza y me metí en la habitación de él, me escondí detrás de la puerta y lo vi por una rendija mientras entraba, tenia cara de triste y molesta a la vez, entró directo al bar y se sirvió un whisky.

Todavía no había visto mi camisa, se tomó el trago fondo blanco y se giró a la ventana, pude ver como abría los ojos de golpe, caminó unos pasos y no pude verlo desde donde estaba, pero casi de inmediato retrocedió y vio hacia el pasillo de los cuartos con mi camisa en sus manos, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa mas grande cuando miraba fijamente mis zapatos en la mitad de la sala y cuando casi se le salieron los ojos al ver mi pantalón en el piso.

Dejó el vaso en el bar y caminó tímidamente hacia su cuarto, en su rostro se podía ver que no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Tomó mi sujetador de la puerta y la abrió despacio yo me pegue a la pared quedando oculta entre la puerta y la pared, tan solo me rodé un poco para poder verlo de espaldas.

-"Bella?" llamo tímidamente "Bella por dios muéstrate" me dijo suplicante, salí de mi escondite, el se volteo al escuchar el ruido y sus ojos se iban a salir en lo que vio como estaba vestida.

-"Tome prestada esta camisa, no me dio chance de ir a mi casa por ropa" le dije tratando de sonar sensual mientras tomaba los extremos de la tela y los extendía mostrándole bien mi aspecto "Espero que no te impor…"

Me vi interrumpida por sus labios, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, caminó la distancia que nos separaba, me alzó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente mientras yo enterraba mis manos en su cabello, me entregué a aquel beso como si fuera el primero y ultimo de mi vida.


	17. Deseos

**Buenas!**

**Solo les advierto algo, este cap tiene bastante Lemmon así que tomen sus previsiones bueno?**

**Nos vemos un poco mas tarde!**

**Capitulo 17;**

**Deseos:**

**Edward Pov:**

Tenía toda la tarde ansioso, no prestaba atención a lo que me decían, de hecho mi padre me pidió que me fuera del hospital a caminar y a despejarme porque andaba muy disperso, pero, cómo no iba a estar disperso?

Primero los mensajes que nos habíamos mandado en la noche y después la conversación en la mañana, donde casi, casi la convencí de que fuera a mi departamento, me moría de deseos de tenerla, y evidentemente mi mente no tenia espacio para nada más que Bella, salí del hospital y me fui a caminar por un parque que estaba cerca, recordando a Bella, se me dibujó una sonrisa en los labios al recordar lo que me había dicho por teléfono, iba a resolver lo que la atormentaba hoy, que antes de la 7 de la noche me llamaría, vi mi reloj y era la 1 de la tarde, _Demonios!_ Pensé, todavía me quedan 7 largas horas.

Tomé mi celular y no había nada de ella, busqué su número tentado de marcarlo, pero no lo hice, ella me pidió que esperara y así iba a hacer aunque eso me tuviera totalmente distraído,

Si ella me llamaba, cosa que rogaba sucediera, íbamos a estar juntos esta noche, hoy era viernes y el lunes comenzaría a trabajar, si a Bella le salía todo bien la iba a secuestrar todo el fin de semana solo para mí.

Pero, y si no me llama? O si me llama pero no quiere verme todavía? No, no, no iba a pensar en eso, tenía que tener mente positiva, pero para eso necesitaba despejar un poco la mente por lo que opté por ir a almorzar con mi madre, la pobre seguramente estaba sola en la casa.

Me regrese al hospital a buscar mi auto, y me fui a casa de mis padres, para mi sorpresa Emmet estaba en la casa, Alice estaba trabajando, mi mama quedó encantada de almorzar con sus dos hijos, la convencimos y nos la llevamos a un restaurante italiano a almorzar, la pasamos bastante bien, reímos y comimos yo volteaba a ver mi celular cada cierto tiempo con la esperanza de encontrarme con una llamada o un mensaje de Bella pero nada, Emmet se retiró un momento al baño y mi madre me empezó a interrogar.

-"Como van tus cosas con Bella cariño?" me preguntó mi madre.

-"La verdad no sé muy bien mamá, ella me pidió un poco de espacio y se lo estoy dando"

-"Haces bien hijo, Alice y Emmet me contaron lo que le había pasado a esa pobre muchacha, y me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado hijo"

-"Si mamá fue una injusticia lo que le sucedió, pero no quiero perderla, me da miedo que por temor a lo que le paso no quiera verme de nuevo" era bueno hablar con ella sentía que podía desahogarme.

-"Ten un poco de fe Edward, y paciencia cariño, mucha paciencia, lo que le paso a esa joven es muy delicado, pero estoy segura lo superara, y va a estar contigo, estoy segura"

Le sonreí al oírla hablar tan segura de lo que decía, aunque sonaba un poco absurdo.

-"Por que estas tan segura?"

-"Ella no ha perdido el contacto contigo verdad?"

Negué con la cabeza.

-"Simplemente no se han visto cierto?"

Asentí.

-"Ahí lo tienes" me dijo mostrándome una de sus palmas.

-"Me perdiste" le dije sonriendo, sin entender lo que quería decir.

-"Simplemente está olvidando el contacto con aquel individuo que la maltrató, está haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva, en lo que ella olvide a ese monstruo regresara a ti ya lo veras"

Me levante un poco de la mesa y bese su frente.

-"Dios te oiga madre, Dios te oiga"

La idea de mi mama no era para nada descabellada, ella tenía razón.

Emmet regresó y nos quedamos un poco más sentados conversando, gracias al cielo el tiempo paso rápido, mi padre llamó y dijo que se reuniría con nosotros, que necesitaba un trago con su esposa, al poco rato llegó y se unió a nosotros, a Emmet le sonó el celular, y lo atendió con una enorme sonrisa, apostaría mi sueldo a que era Rosalie, volví a ver mi celular y nada resople frustrado, Emmet trancó el cel y nos dijo.

-"La velada ha sido excelente, pero me retiro, mi reina Rose me solicita" dijo haciendo una reverencia, todos nos reímos por su ocurrencia, se despidió de nosotros y se fue a encontrarse con Rose.

Finalmente mi celular sonó y lo tomé desesperado, pero era solo Alice, me regañe mentalmente, era mi hermanita no debía moléstame por que llamara a saludarme, vi mi reloj y eran las 6 de la tarde Bella debería haberme llamado, respondí la llamada, levantándome de la mesa dejando a mis padres solos.

-"Hola Alice"

-"Hola Eddy" puse los ojos en blanco, ella sabía que odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-"Que quieres?"

-"No seas maleducado, no tienes por qué tratarme mal"

-"No me hagas caso Alice solo estoy un poco triste"

-"En fin te llamo para que me hagas una segunda, necesito un súper favor tuyo"

-"Ahora que será?"

-"Quiero que le digas a mis papas que me quedo en tu casa, claro si preguntan mañana"

Aunque Emmet y yo éramos muy camaradas, la camaradería con Alice era distinta, Emmet era muy troglodita con ella, no quería que ni la vieran en el colegio, yo era un poco más liberal, yo sabía que ella mantenía relaciones intimas con Jasper y no se lo recriminaba pero a veces se pasaba en las cosas que me pedía.

-"Alice…. No te pases" le dije.

-"No seas así Edward, ya estoy bastante mayorcita para saber que hago, solo no me quiero tener que soportar una charla de buen comportamiento con papá, ayúdame si? Resoplé pasándome una mano por el rostro, no tenía escapatoria, iba a terminar ayudándola, como siempre.

-"Está bien, pero me tendré que ir para mi casa, va a ser muy sospechoso que piensen que dormiste _sola_ en mi departamento" los gritos de Alice fueron tan agudos, que pensé que podía dañarme por completo el tímpano.

-"Eres un sol! Sabias que te adoro?" sacudí la cabeza suspirando.

-"Si, si claro, te cuidas ok, protégete, que no quiero ser tío antes de tiempo"

- "Si señor!" dijo en tono burlón

-"Es en serio Alice"

-"Si Edward, yo siempre me cuido no te preocupes" dijo esta vez seria.

Después de agradecerme de nuevo el enorme favor, nos despedimos y me regrese a la mesa.

-"Lo siento padres pero me retiro, estoy algo cansado y me voy a casa"

-"Te quedas con nosotros esta noche?" pregunto mamá.

-"No madre, me voy a mi departamento, mañana paso a visitarlos un rato"

-"Seguro hijo" dijo mientras me despedía de ella con un beso en la frente y estrechaba manos con mi papá.

Tome mi chaqueta y salí del restaurante, al subirme al auto sonó de nuevo mi celular, pensé que era Alice de nuevo _y ahora qué? _ Pensé, pero vi el que decía _Bella llamando._

Tome el teléfono rápidamente.

-"Bella!" atendí emocionado "Pensé que no ibas a llamarme eh estado todo el día ansioso"

-"Hola Edward" dijo con voz de dormida.

-"Te sucede algo corazón?" pregunte al oír lo cansada de su voz, esto no era nada bueno.

-"Tengo sueño" me dijo "tengo mucho sueño, te llamo para decirte que no nos vamos a poder ver hoy lo lamento"

-"Que sucedió? por que estas tan cansada?" le pregunte realmente triste pensé que me iba a llamar con buenas noticias.

-"Hablamos mañana si? Ahora voooooooooy a dormir" dijo bosteando enormemente.

Me quede resignado, mientras tomaba la autopista rumbo a mi casa, estaba abatido.

-"Ese no era el trato Bella, pero no puedo obligarte a nada, yo ya estoy camino a mi casa, en lo que llegue te llamo de allá bueno? Me iba a quedar en casa de mis padres pero Alice decidió salir y Emmet también así que pasare un tiempo solo en mi departamento"

-"Lo siento" me dijo ella sinceramente.

-"No te disculpes, no pasa nada, hablamos en un rato ok" no quería hacerla sentir mal pero no podía evitar sentirme frustrado por que no iba a poder estar con ella.

-"Si es que estoy despierta" me dijo terminando de estocarme.

Cerré la llamada dando un suspiro de resignación, que me quedaba? Iba a pasar la noche solo en mi departamento mientras mis hermanos gozan de lo lindo y la mujer que más deseo duerme como un angelito cansado.

-"Que patético caso Dr. Cullen" dije en voz alta en mi auto.

Estaba algo lejos de mi casa pero por lo menos ya estaba en la autopista, pisé a fondo el acelerador quería llegar para beber hasta dormirme, iba a beberme todo el licor que hubiera en mi casa para ver si así me sentía menos patético.

Al fin llegué a mi casa y subí directo si ver para los lados, metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta cerrándolas en lo que entré, como había pensado en el auto, me dirigí directamente al pequeño bar de la sala y me serví un whisky puro, me lo tome fondo blanco, estaba fuerte, hice una medio mueca y voltee a la ventana.

Con el rabillo del ojo distinguí un color que no pertenecía a mi casa, una blusa de mujer de color verde estaba recostada en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina, camine unos pasos y la tomé oliéndola, era el aroma de Bella, era su perfume, mi mente no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, Bella no había dejado esa camisa ahí, de hecho era primera vez que la veía me devolví sobre mis propios pasos y mire hacia el pasillo de mi cuarto, encontrándome en la mitad con sus zapatos, los converse que le regale hacia no sé cuánto tiempo, estaban junto a una de las paredes de la sala.

Bella estaba aquí? Pero cómo? Antes de siquiera pensar una respuesta, abrí mas mis ojos cuando vi un jean de mujer en el medio del pasillo, parecía un camino de pistas hasta mi habitación, dejé el vaso que todavía tenía en la mano en la mesita de la sala y camine tímidamente hacía mi puerta encontrándome un sujetador de color negro en el pomo de mi puerta, lo tomé con manos temblorosas.

Deslicé lentamente la puerta, Bella debería estar ahí, y… sin ropa, este juego se estaba poniendo muy excitante, la parte central de mi cuerpo dio una sacudida satisfactoriamente dolorosa, entré a la habitación y la vi vacía, me pare unos pasos cerca de mi puerta y dije con voz trémula.

-"Bella?" la llamé "Bella por dios muéstrate"

Escuche un leve ruido detrás de mí, me giré a ver, yo ya estaba que estallaba de placer, pero la imagen que tenia al frente duplico mi sensación, Bella estaba ahí, con una de mis camisas al parecer sin _nada_ o por lo menos _muy poco_ debajo de ella.

Me estaba diciendo algo, sus labios se movían pero yo no oía sus palabras, un monstruo gruñía dentro de mí de puro deseo, ella tomó los bordes de mi camisa estirándola, mostrándome como le quedaba, seguía diciendo algo, pero no me importó saber que era, caminé a la velocidad de la luz para cubrir los pocos pasos que me separaban de ella, la alcé por la cintura y la bese en los labios con verdadera pasión.

Ésta mujer me volvía loco, ella me tomó por los cabellos entregándose a ese beso con la misma pasión que yo, me separe de ella unos segundos y la vi a los ojos, la baje de mis brazos y le toqué todo el rostro debía asegurarme de que no era un espejismo, de que no era una jugarreta de mi mente.

-"De verdad estas aquí?" le dije con voz muy ronca.

La mirada de ella era pudo deseo.

-"De verdad estoy aquí Edward" tomó una de mis manos y la puso encima de su corazón, latía desbocado contra mi mano.

Me acerque a sus labios y la devore en otro beso, ella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, paso sus manos por mi pecho y ahogue un gruñido contra sus labios, mi cuerpo añoraba sus manos, temblaba ligeramente cada vez que las pasaba por mi pecho, ella fue caminando empujándome ligeramente hacia la cama, mis rodillas cedieron al borde del colchón, haciendo que me sentara.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, su cabeza quedaba más alta que la mía, quede exactamente frente a su cuello, se lo besé y mordí delicadamente, ella gemía con cada beso y mi erección golpeaba por la tela de mi pantalón con su bajo vientre, ya yo no tenía la camisa puesta y ella no dejaba de arañar delicadamente mi espalda.

Se separó de mis labios y se colocó de pie frente a mí, la mire extasiado, su mirada estaba llena de deseo tenía los ojos oscurecidos, no decíamos palabra alguna pero con la mirada nos decíamos todo, ella me empujó delicadamente haciendo que quedara acostado en la cama, se subió sobre mi otra vez, intente tomarla de los hombros para darle vuelta y colocarme encima de ella, pero me tomó una de las manos y negó con su cabeza, deje de moverme y deje que ella guiara, al parecer eso era lo que quería, me quede acostado y ella fue al cierre de mi pantalón, me soltó la correa y desabotono el único botón bajando el cierre, yo cerré los ojos dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, no tenía fuerza para hacer nada, ella me tenia preso en este momento.

Sentí la tela de mi pantalón bajar por mis piernas, sentí como uno a uno mis zapatos eran enviados a algún lado de mi habitación, al igual que mis medias, el pantalón terminó en el suelo y quede solo en unos bóxers negros, acostado con ella sobre mí de nuevo, empezó a besarme por el cuello, y fue bajando delicadamente, yo abrí mis ojos y la vi directo a los suyos, mientras como una depredadora iba besando y mordiendo con sus labios cada rincón de mi pecho.

Fue bajando hasta que llego al borde de mi bóxer lo tomó con sus delicadas manos y lo deslizó por mis piernas liberándome, esa parte de mi cuerpo estaba totalmente despierta, rogando algo de atención, lo tomó con una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a dibujar círculos por la piel que estaba cerca.

No me pude controlar, en lo que sentí su boca contra esa parte de mi cuerpo, en lo que sentí su roce, grité de placer, estaba viendo desesperado el techo de mi habitación mientras aquella mujer devoraba hasta mi último centímetro, lamía, besaba y acariciaba como ella quería, yo estaba a su merced, no hacía otra cosa más que gruñir de deseo, ella rió contra mi piel ya recalentada enviando ondas de frescura con su aliento, pero debía detenerla, me estaba acercando al paraíso y no podía perderme lo que venía.

-"Be…. Lla" la llame en medio de mis gemidos.

-"Hummm?" contesto enviando vibraciones contra mi piel, como no pude contestar en el momento, ella se separó solo unos centímetros de mi piel, eso hizo que pudiera pensar un poco mas claro, la tomé por los hombros y ella subió obediente hasta mi rostro nuevamente, ambos sonreímos al vernos a los ojos y nos devoramos de nuevo en un beso, saque fuerzas y la volteé quedando encima de ella, fijándome que todavía llevaba mi camisa puesta.

Le abrí uno a uno los botones ayudándome con los dientes, ella se sentó y pase la camisa por sus hermosos brazos depositando besos tiernos en cada espacio de piel que veía, me fui a su oído y le susurré.

-"Ahora me toca a mí" le dije con la voz llena de deseo, ella solo ronroneo contra mi cuello, encendiéndome de nuevo, fui bajando por su cuello depositando besos húmedos, aprendiéndome su sabor de memoria, fui bajando y vi sus hermosos senos, los bese, lamí y retorcí cuidadosamente con mi lengua, mientras con mi mano dibujaba planos en su abdomen, ella se retorcía y gemía con cada caricia, era música escuchar cómo se retorcía de placer aferrándose de las sabanas.

Fui bajando por su abdomen y su cintura, ahí me encontré con los rastros de las marcas que le había dejado el bruto aquel cuando la maltrató, me dedique a ellas por un tiempo, las besé y acaricié tratando de borrar el dolor que las había infligido, pasé mis dedos delicadamente por sus marcas, luego fui bajando y me encontré con sus hermosas panties que hacían juego con el sujetador del pomo de mi puerta, acaricié su femineidad por encima de la tela y ella grito desesperada.

Las bajé por sus hermosas piernas, besándolas durante rodo el proceso, mordí sus muslos, acercándome cada vez más a su centro, ella se retorcía de placer bajo mis manos, llegue a su centro y ella abrió ligeramente sus piernas dejando su cuerpo a mi completa disposición, jugué un buen rato, con mi boca y mis dedos.

De repente ella gritó ruidosamente diciéndome que no aguantaba más, intensifiqué mis caricias y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba sobre mi boca, sentí como sus manos, ya para nada penosas me halaban por los cabellos tratando de drenar el placer que le estaba facilitando.

Me separé y subí mi rostro, ella tenía el cuello totalmente estirado, con la espalda arqueada, sus ojos directamente hacía el techo de la habitación, aunque los tenia cerrados, ya había separado sus manos de mi cabello y tenía una sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba incontrolablemente y la otra estaba a su costado, tenía su hermosa boca un poco abierta respirando por ella ya que su nariz no le proporcionaba todo el oxigeno que necesitaba, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

Era la imagen más sensual que había presenciado en mi vida me subí sobre ella y la vi a los ojos esperando a que su respiración se calmara, pase mis labios desde su frente pasando por su nariz y sus labios hasta la barbilla, ella rió por que le hacía cosquillas y abrió sus ojos plenos viéndome fijamente, yo sabía lo que había en mi vista, más ganas de ella, quería estar dentro de ella, estiré mi mano a la mesa de noche y saqué un preservativo me lo coloque y volví a ponerme sobre ella, hablándole al oído.

-"Me dijiste que extrañabas mi peso sobre ti no?"

Ella paso sus piernas por mis caderas pegándome mas a ella, cerré mis ojos de placer al sentirla TAN cerca.

-"Quiero que entres en mi, hazme tuya, hasta que olvide mi nombre"

Dirigí mis labios a los suyos de nuevo con un gruñido en mi garganta ella sonrió contra mis labios y me devoro igual que yo lo estaba haciendo, me puse bien sobre ella y ella con sus manos me guio hasta su entrada, entre en ella por completó sin hacerle daño, ella gritó de nuevo pero esta vez gritó mi nombre, el oírla decir mi nombre con ese tono de voz me puso a mil, empecé a moverme dentro de ella, apartándome de un todo y volviendo a arremeter, ella se acopló maravillosamente a mi intromisión, disfrutando y haciéndome disfrutar al máximo, en un momento ella empezó a jadear rápidamente, yo estaba a punto también, aceleré mis movimientos e intente besarla mientras nuestros gemidos llenaban la estancia, y después de unas pocas estocadas mas, llegamos juntos al orgasmo.

Estábamos exhaustos, me dejé caer sobre ella sin salirme aun, nuestros cuerpos todavía emitían pequeños temblores como consecuencia de la experiencia que acabábamos de disfrutar , lentamente me deje caer a su lado, ella todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados, me levante como pude a botar el condón y regrese a su lado en la cama, ella se giró y quedamos frente a frente, me sonrió llena de paz y tranquilidad, le pase un dedo por su rostro y me acerque dándole un beso tierno en los labios, ella se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas a mí y se me pegó como un imán, pasé mi brazo por su cintura, sentí como ella suspiraba y cerraba sus ojos para dormir un rato, yo respire sobre su cabello.

-"Duerme mi dulce Bella" dije bajito contra su cabello "recupera fuerzas" agregué sonriendo.

Cerré mis ojos quedándome dormido y feliz, con la mejor mujer entre mis brazos.

**Bella Pov:**

Desperté y aun tenía una gran sonrisa en mis labios, anoche había sido, la mejor noche de mi vida, Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor de la manera más pasional que había experimentado, casi ni hablamos, solo nos dedicamos a satisfacer las necesidades del otro, él me beso, me acaricio y me hizo el amor como nadie, me sentía plena, dichosa y extremadamente hermosa y deseable, me encontraba aun en su cama, sentía su respiración en mi cabello, y una de sus manos estaba sobre mi cintura, sonreí de nuevo y me pegue un poco más a él cerrando de nuevo mis ojos para dormir feliz otro rato, aun estaba un poco cansada y podría jurar que él también.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, sentí una ligera sombra sobre mí, abrí mis ojos y me encontré el rostro de Edward sobre el mío, lo mire y sonreí, él intento decir algo y le coloque un dedo sobre sus labios, nunca había tenido sexo mañanero pero siempre me había gustado experimentarlo, él vio mi decisión en mis ojos y empezó a besar mi cuello, yo retorcí su cabello mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a digerir sus caricias.

Fue bajando por mi pecho y se apoderó de mis senos, no quise gritar pero gemí salvajemente con mis labios aun sellados, sentí como sonreía contra mi piel siguió besando y acariciando mi cuerpo, me estaba torturando de placer, intente moverme y tomar yo las riendas y ofrecerle a él algo de placer también, pero se subió de nuevo sobre mi y tomó mis manos colocándomelas al lado de mi rostro.

Tener su cara sobre la mía era una imagen memorable, su cabello despeinado caída desobediente por los lados de su cara y sus ojos mostraban un deseo intenso, mientras lo observaba, él negó con la cabeza diciéndome silenciosamente que no me moviera, como lo había hecho yo anoche, sonreí y asentí para dejarle a entender que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, el me guiño un ojo y siguió su camino por mis pechos, besando acariciando y pellizcando, mientras mis gemidos mudos seguían sonando en mi garganta.

Él volvió a besar y acariciar tiernamente las marcas que seguían en mi cintura, sonreí como ayer cuando hizo lo mismo, tan bello mi Edward que quería borrar el dolor que había recibido.

Me despabilé un segundo, _mi Edward?_ De cuando acá él era mío?

No pude pensar de nuevo por que él ya se había colocado otro preservativo y estaba sobre mi dispuesto a penetrarme de nuevo, abrí mis ojos y lo vi, en lo que sentí que entró en mi arqueé mi espalda dejando mis senos vulnerables a su ataque, sentía placer por todas partes, no cabía de tanto disfrute, iba a explotar mientras seguía con mis gemidos mudos, moviéndome al ritmo que el impartía.

Cuando él sintió que no iba a poder aguantar mucho mas, bajó el ritmo y mi respiración empezó a tranquilizarse de inmediato, no entendí porque lo hacía, abrí mis ojos en señal de protesta y allí estaba él sonriéndome otra vez sobre mi rostro, volvió a empujar arrancándome otro gemido, no nos perdimos de vista por un momento mientras seguía.

Yo volví a cerrar mis ojos y él se detuvo otra vez, al verlo de nuevo alzo una perfecta ceja, me estaba dando un mensaje, quería acabar dentro de mí y quería que nos viéramos mientras eso sucedía, asentí con mi cabeza sonriéndole y le pasé una mano por su rostro, el chupó unos de mis dedos y yo subí mis piernas abrazándome a sus caderas incitándolo a que continuara, el gruño triunfal por mi demanda y siguió envistiéndome mientras yo volvía a subir mis ganas de él y me obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

Mordí mi labio desesperada, esta vez yo llegue al orgasmo primero, grité desesperada su nombre mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba bajo el suyo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me senté en la cama y me apreté mas a él permitiéndole así, llegar 5 segundos después de mi a nuestro paraíso personal.

Así nos quedamos temblando de placer piel contra piel, hasta que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaran.


	18. Fin de Semana

**Capitulo 18;**

**Fin de Semana:**

**Bella Pov:**

Me separe un poco de Edward después de unos minutos, aun nuestras respiraciones estaban algo aceleradas, ambos estábamos sentados en su cama, estábamos tratando de calmar el latido de nuestros corazones después de haber terminado de hacer el amor _otra vez_.

Nos vimos a los ojos, ya mi pecho no estaba tan agitado, ambos nos sonreímos felices, él delicadamente me depositó de nuevo en la cama y saliendo de mi se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyó sus codos en sus muslos y se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, me preocupó por un momento, se veía preocupado, me arrodille detrás de él, le puse las manos en sus hombros y bese su cuello.

-"Estas bien? Que sucede?"

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" me dijo tomando una de mis manos que estaban en sus hombros llevándola a sus labios dándole un beso, "solo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo" me dijo medio volteando su cara para poder ver su sonrisa.

-"Cansado de mi? o cansado de _todo _lo que hemos hecho?" le dije riendo contra su hombro.

Él se sonrió de nuevo y se giró, empujándome al centro de la cama, se colocó sobre mí, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros.

-"De ti jamás me voy a cansar, puede que esté un poco, solo un poco cansado por _todo_ lo que hemos hecho" dijo subiendo varias veces sus cejas, no pude evitar reírme de lo pícaro que sonaba.

-"Yo también" le dije tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice, "pero puedo pedirte un favor?" le dije con voz verdaderamente seductora.

El empezó a besar mi cuello.

-"Lo que quieras" me dijo ronroneando cerca del lóbulo de mi oreja.

Lo tomé del cabello y lo lleve de frente a mi rostro, lo vi con ojos de deseo.

-"Lo que sea?" dije mordiéndome el labio, bajando mi vista a su pecho.

Él me vio subiendo una ceja perfecta, sabía lo que estaba pensando, creía que quería que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, y en su rostro se veía que no lo podía creer, yo me mordí el labio de nuevo pero para disimular una sonrisa, me encantaba estar con él pero estaba bastante cansada, quería darme un baño y quería comer algo, él titubeo un poco y me dijo.

-"Si, claro, lo que quieras" dijo un poco angustiado.

-"Me puedes dar algo de comer? Tengo mucha hambre" le dije si poder disimular mas mi sonrisa, él se echó a reír y se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama, esta vez me senté al lado de él.

-"Que?" le dije empujándolo un poco con mi hombro "Creíste que era una insaciable?"

-"No" me dijo aun riendo devolviéndome el empujón suavemente "Solo te iba a pedir también que comiéramos algo primero"

-"Primero?" le dije volteando mi cabeza hacia él "o sea que quieres repetir ooootra vez?"

-"Todas las veces que pueda, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estas secuestrada lo que queda del fin de semana"

-"Secuestrada?" le pregunte divertida.

-"Sip, no pienso dejarte salir para nada de esta casa" dijo riendo, se levantó me besó la frente y dijo "Si quieres ve a ducharte, yo lo hago en la habitación de Emmet y después vemos que desayunamos"

-"Y porque no te duchas conmigo?" le pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-"Mujer deja que recupere el aliento un poco si?" me dijo riendo.

-"Yo no te dije que hiciéramos el amor, solo te dije que te bañaras conmigo" le dije pasando un dedo por todo su pecho hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, él tembló ligeramente por mi roce y no pude evitar reír de lo dominado que estaba.

-"Está bien" le dije separándome de él "dejare que recuperes el aliento, tú te lo pierdes" dije encogiéndome de hombros "me iba a portar bien" agregué y caminé pasándole por el frente, él se giró a verme descaradamente, todavía estábamos desnudos, yo me fui caminando hacia el baño contoneando mis caderas mientras sabia que él me devoraba con los ojos, me encantaba ponerlo así, hablando por encima de mi hombro le dije con una voz demasiado seductora "cuando recuperes el aliento me avisas bueno?"

No había llegado a la puerta del baño cuando sus manos me tomaron por la cintura y me dieron la vuelta, levantándome del piso, automáticamente pase mis piernas por las caderas de él y me beso de manera prohibida, su lengua entro en mi boca sin permiso mientras yo sonreía contra sus labios.

Me bajó colocándome en el piso, mi respiración estaba bastante agitada, él paso sus manos por mi rostro y fue bajando hasta mi cintura, me pegó a su cuerpo y no pude suspirar al sentirlo tan cerca.

-"Yo sé que te vas a portar bien" me dijo al oído, "en quien no confío es en mi, ahora" me dijo dándome la vuelta para que siguiera caminando hacia la puerta del baño "Anda a ponerte más hermosa mientras me doy un baño en el cuarto de Emmet"

Reí pero no cuestione mas, entre al cuarto de baño, me vi en el espejo y parecía otra persona, una muy feliz por cierto, cepillé mis dientes y abrí la regadera y entré bajo el agua caliente, en lo que el agua entro en contacto con mi piel me relaje por completo, deje que corriera y corriera por mi espalda, de verdad necesitaba un largo y completo baño, me coloque champú en el cabello y deje que lo enjuagara el abundante agua que caía por mi espalda, me enjabone meticulosamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo, una vez lista me quede todavía bajo el agua, amaba darme largas duchas.

-"Estas bien?" preguntó Edward desde la puerta.

Me sobresaltó su voz, cuánto tiempo tenía ya bajo el agua?

-"Si, por qué?

-"Por nada, es que pensé que te habías caído o algo, te estabas demorando mucho"

-"No, nada me paso, ya voy saliendo" dije mientras cerraba las llaves del agua.

-"Te espero en la cocina entonces" dijo y sentí como cerraba la puerta del baño.

-"Ok" conteste un poco más alto para que me oyera.

Una vez afuera, en su cuarto recordé que no tenía nada que ponerme, y la ropa que había traído puesta ayer estaba regada por la sala, abrí un poco la puerta del cuarto y vi hacia la sala, no había muchas señales de Edward, pero no iba a salir en paño hasta la sala, regrese y me metí en su closet de nuevo, tenía que haber algo que me pudiera servir aunque sea solo para desayunar, mi estomago gruño desesperado, y no me importo ponerme cualquier cosa.

Tome una camisa de él que era bastante larga, me quedaba casi como un vestido, me la puse, me termine de secar el cabello con la toalla, me vi por última vez en el espejo y salí a la cocina descalza a ver qué estaba haciendo.

Él estaba sin camisa con un pantalón deportivo y el cabello mojado, se veía extremadamente guapo, no me vio, estaba dedicado en las hornillas de la cocina, por el olor, estaba haciendo huevos y pan tostado, él sintió mi presencia pero no se volteo a verme estaba prestando atención a la estufa.

-"Te gusta el tocino?" me dijo mientras quitaba los huevos revueltos del fuego colocaba un sartén nuevo sobre el fuego e iba al microondas y sacaba un paquete que estaba descongelando.

-"Me encanta" le dije sonriendo, él se volteo y al verme se le cayó el paquete que tenía en la mano, no se preocupó en recogerlo se quedo ahí viéndome con los ojos desorbitados y la boca un poco abierta.

-"Que?" le pregunte apenada y un poco sonrojada, me estaba escrutando con la mirada y parecía incapaz de mirar a otro lado, la tostadora hizo ruido sacando dos rebanadas de pan que ya estaban listas y él siguió sin moverse embobado viéndome, yo camine hasta la tostadora, saque las dos rebanadas y coloque otras dos bajando la palanca para que tostara las nuevas, Edward seguía sin moverse, aun con la boca abierta, viéndome, me agache frente a él y recogí el paquete de tocinetas que había dejado caer del microondas, al levantarme me fije que el bulto en su pantalón había creció un poco, reí por lo bajo y me puse de pie frente a él.

-"Parece ser que no eres el único que se alegra de verme" le dije bajando mi vista a su entrepierna, él me veía directamente a los ojos y los suyos estaban empezando a oscurecerse.

-"Dijimos que íbamos a comer algo primero" le dije viendo sus intenciones, él medio sonrió, yo me di vuelta para colocar el tocino sobre la mesada, él me tomo por las caderas dándome vuelta, y de un solo movimiento me alzó y me sentó en el mesón de la cocina.

-"Te ves adorable en mi camisa" me dijo con voz contenida en mi oído, suspire al sentir su aliento en mi cuello.

-"No tenía que ponerme" le dije susurrando "ayer con el apuro no pase a buscar ropa por la casa" cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello.

-"Te queda muy bien" dijo bajando su mano hasta mi pierna, pasándola por la parte interna de mis muslos, gemí con mis ojos cerrados, no podía controlarme si se iba a comportar así.

-"Edward" le dije con voz contenida "compórtate"

-"Y que estoy haciendo?" dijo inocentemente mientras subía un poco mas su mano, mordí mis labios, ahogando otro gemido.

-"Por favor" le dije.

-"Me vas a decir que no te gusta?" me dijo subiendo mas su mano, estaba súper cerca de mi centro, que vale decir no tenía nada debajo de la camisa, él se dio cuenta que no tenia ropa interior y me beso ahogando un gruñido contra mi boca, yo deje de pensar como normalmente me ocurría con él y pasé mis piernas por sus caderas, el subió sus manos y me empezó a desabotonar los botones la camisa, mientras lo _sentía_ chocando contra mi entrada, yo seguí gimiendo contra sus labios, despeinándolo mientras el devoraba mi cuello con su boca.

De repente un olor un poco desagradable me asalto la nariz, abrí mis ojos y vi un poco de humo en la cocina.

-"Edward" lo llamé mientras él me besaba el pecho.

-"Hummm?" dijo contra mi piel.

-"Se quema algo" le dije abriendo mas mis ojos viendo a la cocina.

-"Yo estoy que quemo por ti" me dijo sin despegarse de mi piel, lo empuje y él me vio algo molesto diría yo.

-"Que?" me preguntó.

-"Algo se quema!" le dije bajándome del mesón, señalándole con la mano la cocina, él sintió por primera vez el olor y corrió a la estufa, el sartén donde iba a poner el tocino se estaba quemando vacio sobre la hornilla, él lo tomo y lo coloco debajo del chorro de agua haciendo que saliera una humareda negra del sartén quemado, yo me abroche los botones y fui a ayudarlo, las rebanadas que había colocado en la tostadora ya habían salido también y por no sacarlas a tiempo estaban quemadas a la mitad.

Edward corrió a la ventana de la sala y la abrió para que el humo saliera, yo desconecte la tostadora , me agache un poco y salí de la cocina, me estaba costando respirar de tanto humo, Edward hacia movimientos con sus manos haciendo que el humo saliera por la ventana abierta, al verlo haciendo eso no pude evitar reventar en carcajadas.

La cara de Edward era un poema, estaba furioso haciendo señas como loco tratando de sacar una cantidad absurda de humo, reí y reí me estaban empezando a doler las costillas, él me vio con cara de pocos amigos y no pude evitar reír mas fuerte.

-"Que es lo gracioso?" pregunto dejando de hacer muecas con las manos, colocándolas en sus caderas.

-"Tu" le dije en medio de una carcajada "Te ves muy cómico" le dije riendo.

Él mi vio a los ojos unos segundos y estalló en carcajadas como yo, ambos reímos hasta no poder mas, yo me recosté de la pared y el se sentó en el sofá, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas de la risa, el humo ya se había disipado bastante, Edward se levanto del sofá y fue a mi encuentro, yo todavía reía apoyada en una de las paredes de la sala, me puso de frente a la pared y me abrazó por la espalda descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-"Te parezco gracioso no?" dijo besándome el cuello, yo pase una de mis manos hacia atrás revolviendo su cabello.

-"Bastante, debiste haberte visto" le dije ya bajando mi ataque de risa, tenerlo tan cerca me desconcentraba un poco.

-"El desayuno se echó a perder" me dijo al oído mordiendo sutilmente el lóbulo de mi oreja "y es por tu culpa" terminó de decir bajito.

-"Mi culpa?" le pregunte falsamente ofendida.

-"Si no hubieras salido tan endemoniadamente deseable de mi cuarto no me hubieras distraído tanto, y ahora estaría sirviéndote el desayuno" me dijo depositando pequeños besos por lo largo de mi cuello llegando hasta mi hombro.

-"Hummm" conteste al sentir en contacto con mi piel la punta de su lengua "mis disculpas, no fue mi intención" dije echado mi cabeza hacia atrás recostándola en su hombro y cerrando mis ojos, cuando sus manos bajaron por mi pecho quitando los tres primeros botones de la camisa.

-"No es suficiente" dijo ronco contra mi piel "debes ser más convincente presentando tus disculpas"

Reí silenciosamente y me le pegue como un imán, él gruño al sentirme tan cerca, yo empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas sintiendo como iba _despertando_ su interés por mi.

-"Así está mejor?" le pregunte moviéndome más lento y más cerca.

Él no podía hablar, solo gemía dulcemente contra la piel de mis hombros, no sé en qué momento ya me había quitado la camisa, me giré en sus brazos quedando frente a él y lo bese en los labios mientras con mis manos bajaba su pantalón, una vez los dos sin ropa me subí a sus caderas, él me pegó sutilmente de la pared de la sala y entró en mi sin más.

Di un grito ahogado que tapo un beso de él, yo no tenía voluntad propia ya, el pobre cargó con mi peso y con el ritmo de esta vez, sentía como me pegaba una y otra vez de la pared de la sala mientras yo despeinaba sus cabellos y apretaba como loca su espalda, cuando terminamos, él me depositó en el suelo ambos estábamos temblando, me pegué a su pecho abrazándolo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-"Esas disculpas si te las acepto" me dijo jadeante sobre mi cabeza, correspondiéndome el abrazo, reí contra su pecho.

-"A tus ordenes" le dije dándole un beso en el pecho.

-"Te he dicho que me encantas?" me dijo ya con la respiración un poco calmada.

-"Hummm, creo que si" dije riendo contra su piel.

-"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" me preguntó.

-"Por ahora vestirme con algo que no sea tan deseable" le dije riendo separándome de él, me hinqué sobre las puntas de mis pies y bese sus labios "Tu también vístete, vamos a salir un rato"

-"Salir? Recuerdas que te dije que estabas secuestrada?" dijo subiendo sus cejas, mientras yo me colocaba su camisa de nuevo y le pasaba sus pantalones.

-"Si, si lo recuerdo" le dije mientras él se subía los pantalones, "pero voy a salir con mi secuestrador así que no importa"

-"Que vamos a hacer?"

-"Buscar ropa en mi casa para el fin de semana"

Él me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras yo iba al sofá y levantaba mis Jeans y mi camisa verde que le deje como pistas a Edward ayer.

-"No puedo vestir esto" dije señalando la ropa en mis manos "Estos dos días" Edward se veía increíblemente feliz.

-"Esta bien, vamos a buscarte ropa entonces, pero espera, te tengo un regalo" dijo sonriéndome casi quitándome el aliento.

-"Un regalo?" pregunte ahogándome un poco por su sonrisa.

-"Si, ve vistiéndote y ya te lo traigo" dijo emocionado, se fue hacia el cuarto de Alice y yo me fui a su cuarto, para cuando tenía puesta la ropa interior y mis pantalones, él regreso con una hermosa sonrisa y una caja plana en su mano, la caja era roja con un lazo del mismo color en un extremo, me la extendió, cuando la tomé se pasó una mano por la nuca como un poco apenado.

-"Espero te guste" me dijo mientras la abría, adentro había una blusa de mujer obviamente, muy hermosa, era azul intenso, la saqué de la caja y la abrí frente a mi.

-"Y esto?" le pregunte sorprendida.

-"Un regalo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Eso ya lo sé" le dije poniendo la camisa sobre mi regazo mientras me senté en la cama "pero cuando lo compraste?"

-"El día después que estuvimos juntos la primera vez" me dijo, sonrojándose iba a preguntarle por qué no me lo había dado antes y recordé todo lo que había sucedido después ese mismo día, así que deseche la pregunta, el vio que me quede muda y siguió hablando.

-"Salí con Emmet un rato y fuimos a un centro comercial, pase por una tienda y vi esa camisa en exhibición" dijo señalándola "entré y te la compré, ni siquiera lo pensé, al verla te imagine con ella puesta y me gusto lo que vi" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "te gusta?" me preguntó apenado.

-"Me encanta" le dije sonriéndole enormemente, "Me ayudas?" le dije extendiéndole la camisa, él me dedico una sonrisa torcida y se acercó, yo levanté los brazos como una niña aun sentada en la cama, él busco el derecho de la camisa y me la deslizo por los brazos y la acomodó en mi cuerpo, se alejó dos pasos para verla, yo me levanté y se la modele un poco.

-"Como me veo?"

-"Hermosa" me dijo tiernamente, yo me acerqué y lo besé de nuevo.

-"Gracias, me gusta mucho"

-"Me alegro" me dijo correspondiendo el beso.

-"Ahora cámbiate te espero afuera" le dije, él pego su frente a la mía y asintió, salí del cuarto y a los 15 minutos salió completamente vestido.

Yo tome mi bolso y él me abrió la puerta dejándome salir primero, bajamos al estacionamiento y pude ver que él sol estaba en plenitud, camine hasta mi auto lo abrí y saque unos lentes oscuros, él se quedo sorprendido al verme regresar del auto.

-"No te pregunte ayer, pero como fue que entraste a mi departamento? Y como es que esta tu auto está estacionado aquí?, como hiciste?"

-"Un hada madrina me entrego esto" le dije sacando de mi bolso el juego de llaves que Alice me había entregado, él las vio y cuando se fijo en el llavero rió por todo lo alto.

-"Le debo un gran favor a Alice" me dijo riendo mientras me abría la puerta de su auto dejándome entrar.

-"Si es por eso, yo también se lo debo" le dije mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Él se coloco también unos lentes oscuros, y salió del estacionamiento, tomó una de mis manos y la besó colocando nuestras manos entrelazadas entre los dos asientos del auto, manejó y se detuvo en una pastelería, se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta, bajé viendo a mi alrededor sin saber donde estábamos.

-"Te invito a desayunar" dijo riendo torcido, vio su reloj en su muñeca "bueno es algo tarde pero aquí me tratan bien" dijo mientras me abría la puerta de la pastelería, entramos a un sitio bastante acogedor, el ambiente era tranquilo, una señora mayor con mirada dulce se me acercó.

-"Mesa para dos jovencita?"

Me quite mis lentes y Edward se coloco detrás de mi dejando que la señora lo viera, estaba sin lentes también.

-"Dr. Cullen!, que sorpresa verlo, pase por aquí" nos dijo haciéndonos señas hasta una mesa apartada cerca de una ventana que estaba tapada con unas cortinas que hacían juego con la decoración del sitio, yo le sonreí a la Sra. Mientras Edward me apartaba la silla para que pudiera sentarme.

-"Gracias Dolores" le dijo Edward a la Sra., "nos traes la carta por favor?, quieres café Bella?" me preguntó.

-"Si, por favor" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Puedes traernos por delante dos cafés por favor, Dolores?"

-"Seguro, Dr. Cullen, enseguida"

-"Eres cliente fijo por lo que veo?" le dije.

-"Si, la nieta de Dolores se enfermó hace un tiempo y mi padre y yo la atendimos en el hospital, la niña se salvó y ella dijo que siempre estaría en deuda con nosotros, nos invito a comer una vez aquí y me encantó la comida, vengo cada vez que puedo, ella nunca me quiere cobrar, pero siempre le dejo dinero en la mesa, no quiero ser abusador, de verdad vengo por que la comida es deliciosa"

Me quede callada sin saber que decir, él se fijo y me vio directo a los ojos, me coloco una mano en mi barbilla y subió mi rostro.

-"Que sucede corazón? Dije algo malo?" su tono de voz era un poco preocupado.

-"No, no dijiste nada" le dije tomando la mano que todavía estaba en mi rostro "Eres bueno" le dije sonriendo.

-"Cómo es eso?" preguntó sonriendo, Dolores llego y dejo las 2 tazas de café en la mesa y nos entrego la carta, Edward me soltó y tomo el menú.

-"Eres bueno" le volví a decir en lo que nos encontramos solos "ayudas a todos sin esperar nada a cambio, me ayudaste a mi desde la primera vez que te vi, eres una muy buena persona, te mereces solo cosas buenas" le dije sinceramente, Edward había sido una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

Él me sonrió.

-"Pareces mi madre" me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, tomando un sorbo del café.

-"Es cierto" le dije seria "Lo digo enserio" dije tomando yo un sorbo de mío, que estaba muy rico por cierto.

-"Entonces gracias" dijo, se levantó un poco del asiento acercándose a mí, me levante un poco y me beso fugazmente en los labios.

-"Que te provoca?" me pregunto viendo la carta, deje los sentimentalismos y abrí la mía, pedimos y desayunamos conversando de cualquier cosa, reímos y comimos en calma.

Como Edward me había dicho Dolores no quiso cobrarle, él le dejó un billete que evidentemente cubría de mas lo que habíamos consumido y me guió a la salida, nos subimos de nuevo al auto y nos fuimos al departamento de Jazz, una vez estacionados, me solté el cinturón de seguridad y me coloqué de cuclillas en mi asiento y literalmente me abalancé sobre él y me lo comí en un súper beso.

Él se sorprendió por mi ataque pero me correspondió contento, en lo que lo deje separarse de mí para que pudiera respirar, me pregunto riendo, con la respiración agitada.

-"Y esto?"

-"Para el camino, tenía mucho tiempo sin besarte" le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"Me encantas mujer!" me dijo agarrándome de nuevo y besándome lleno de pasión, reí contra sus labios, mientras bailaban nuestras bocas una contra otra, me separe de nuevo y abrí la puerta para bajarme, el me tomo por la muñeca halándome hacia adentro.

-"Y para donde crees que vas?"

-"A buscar mi ropa, espérame aquí" seguramente Alice estaría en el apartamento y no quería que Jazz y ella pasaran por alguna vergüenza con Edward.

-"Voy contigo" me dijo sin soltarme.

-"No, quédate aquí, ya vengo" pero él no soltó mi mano.

-"No me convencerás de ninguna manera, voy contigo" yo me mordí el labio y subí una ceja.

-"Quieres apostar?"

-"Hum?" dijo sin entender muy bien, viéndome fijamente como mi vista cambiaba.

Me metí de nuevo al auto y me coloque súper cerca, pase mis piernas por cada lado de las suyas subiéndome arriba de él, él estaba impresionado por mi agilidad, busque a tientas la palanca del asiento y bajé su espaldar quedando mejor sobre él, Edward me veía sorprendido, empecé a olerle el cuello, pasando mis labios por su rostro sin besarlo, encendiéndolo.

-"Estas bajo mi poder" le dije sonriéndole sobre su rostro, "y vas a hacer lo que yo te pida" movía mis caderas contra las de él que dejó reposar su cabeza contra el espaldar del asiento, solo asintió con la cabeza y junto sus labios mientras yo pasaba mi nariz por su cuello.

-"Me esperas aquí, mientras voy a buscar mis cosas?"

-"Pero" dijo él aun con ojos cerrados, no lo deje hablar y pegué mis labios a los de él besándolo desesperadamente, él intento pasarme sus brazos por mi espalda y no lo deje, lo tome por las muñecas y las deje a sus costados, ahora la que tenía el control era yo, me lo devore hasta que no podía respirar.

-"Decías?" le pregunte contra sus labios.

Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados y me contestó.

-"Que te espero aquí mientras vas a buscar tus cosas"

-"Buen chico" le dije besando la punta de su nariz, me quite de encima de él, tome mi bolso y me baje del auto dejándolo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

No pude evitar reír en el ascensor mientras me pasaba ausentemente los dedos por mi labios, yo nunca me había comportado así con nadie, que me hacia Edward? que sacaba tantas facetas de mi que yo misma desconocía, llegue a la familiar puerta y la abrí, me encontré con Jasper en la cocina buscando un poco de agua.

-"Bella" me dijo con una sonrisa al verme.

-"Hola Jazz, como estas?"

-"Bien, todo bien y tú?"

-"Igual" le dije riendo.

Él sonrió algo pícaro y subiendo sus cejas me dijo "pensé que vendrías más tarde"

-"Ni te preocupes por mí, solo vine a buscar algo de ropa y me vuelvo a ir" dije ignorando la picardía de su mirada, él me vio subiendo una ceja medio riendo.

-"Esa celebración esta como larga no?"

Mi cara consiguió un color rojo intenso.

-"Y Edward?" me pregunto.

-"Allá abajo, me está esperando en el estacionamiento" dije simulando estar distraída.

-"Y cómo tomo la noticia?" me extraño la pregunta.

-"De que noticia me hablas?" fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

Jasper rio por lo alto.

-"La noticia por la que fuiste a verlo loca, tu divorcio!"

Reí con él, ni me acordaba que ya me había divorciado.

-"A eso… " le dije sonriendo.

-"Si, eso"

-"Me creerías que no le eh dicho?" le dije sonrojándome aun mas.

-"No?" me dijo el sorprendido, yo negué con la cabeza.

-"Mejor ni me digas por que" dio sacudiendo su cabeza "Eres un caso muchachita, TODO un caso"

Yo reí y fui a abrazarlo.

-"Pero igual me quieres" le dije besándolo en la mejilla.

-"Si, igual te quiero pequeña" me dijo de lo mas paternal.

-"Voy por mi ropa" le dije sonriendo de nuevo, me solté de él y corrí a mi habitación, él me siguió con un vaso de agua en la mano, busque en mi armario un bolso y fui a mi closet saque varias mudas de ropa interior unas faldas y algunas camisas, fui al cuarto de baño saque mi cepillo de dientes, gel para el cabello, mi champú y demás cosas personales.

-"Cuando regresas?" me pregunto Jazz.

-"Seguramente el lunes, Edward empieza a trabajar el lunes"

-"Ah" fue lo único que dijo.

-"Y Alice?" le pregunté.

-"Ya se fue, tenía que hacer acto de presencia donde sus padres, quedamos en vernos esta noche"

-"Que bien" le dije terminando de cerrar el bolso, lo voltee a ver y me fije que Jasper estaba preocupada, y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que andaba preocupado por mí, no por Alice.

-"Que sucede?" le dije colocando el bolso sobre mi cama.

-"Nada" me dijo parpadeando.

-"Jazz, te conozco, que pasa? Porque estas preocupado?"

-"Por ti" dijo suspirando "estas muy entusiasmada con Edward y me da miedo que te vaya mal"

-"Jazz" le dije de manera tierna "no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien"

-"Seguro?, no quiero que pases por lo mismo pequeña"

-"Nada va a pasar, el malo de la historia era Jacob y gracias a dios no lo volveré a ver nunca más, no sé que tengo con Edward, pero me siento tranquila y feliz cuando estoy cerca de él, así que hasta que eso siga pasando, no me voy a alejar"

-"Sabes que eso no es tan fácil"

-"Jazz" le dije acercándome a él "Estoy viviendo mi vida un minuto a la vez, sin amarres ni ataduras, el día que no quiera estar más con Edward, me voy, pero la verdad no creo que pase, nos la llevamos muy bien"

-"Espero que sea así pequeña, me angustia que sufras de nuevo"

-"Pues no lo hagas" le dije volviendo a agarrar mi bolso para salir "Te llamo esta noche para saludar bueno?"

-"Seguro, Salúdame a Edward" me dijo mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

-"Claro, tu salúdame a Alice y dile que muchas gracias"

-"Porque las gracias?"

-"Ella sabe no te preocupes" le lance un beso desde la puerta y llame al ascensor.

Llegue al estacionamiento y Edward me vio por el espejo retrovisor y bajo a ayudarme con el bolso, no pesaba mucho pero el insistió.

-"Jasper te mando saludos"

-"Cuando le vuelvas a ver le mandas los míos" me dijo mientras metía mi bolso en la maleta del auto, cuando la cerró me encaró, me paso la mano por mi rostro desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta mi barbilla.

-"Te extrañe"

-"No seas mentiroso" le dije bajito acercándomele "solo me fui unos minutos"

-"No importa igual te extrañe"

-"Lo siento" le dije ronroneando, haciéndole ojitos de perrito, me subí en la punta de mis pies y él se agacho a besarme, luego se fue a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios.

-"Edward, estamos en un sitio publico" le dije mientras bajaba mis manos por su espalda.

-"Quiero estar contigo" me dijo demasiado sensual en mi oído, como me podía negar?

-"Vámonos a tu casa entonces" le dije apresurándolo.

Él rió contra mi piel y se separó, me abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar al auto, salió bastante rápido del estacionamiento rumbo a su departamento, cuando llegamos, fue corriendo a la maleta del auto, saco mi bolso, yo ya había salido, fuimos de manos tomadas hasta el ascensor.

Una pareja de ancianos se subió con nosotros y no podíamos hacer nada mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, nosotros íbamos al piso 10 y ellos al 14 así que tuvimos compañía todo el trayecto, Edward resoplaba por la lentitud del ascensor y yo reía disimuladamente apretando un poco su mano, él dibujaba pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de mi mano.

Por fin llegamos al piso y cuando salimos una señora como de 50 años, estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento al lado de Edward, su vecina.

-"Hola Pequeño Edward!" dijo entusiasmada al verlo.

-"Soledad" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Como te encuentras?"

-"No muy bien la verdad, eh tenido un dolor de espalda horrible"

Pude oír como Edward resoplaba un poco frustrado, y yo no pude evitar reír por lo bajo, la Sra. Se fijo de mi presencia.

-"Oh, jovencita" dijo viéndome "creo que no te conozco, mi nombre es Soledad, encantada"

-"Mucho gusto, Isabella" le dije tomando la mano que tenia extendida.

-"Bella, puedes entrar?" me dijo Edward, "yo voy a ver en que puedo ayudar a Soledad y te alcanzo en unos minutos"

-"Claro pequeño Edward" le dije conteniendo una sonrisa, él me vio como si me quisiera matar, la Sra. Soledad ni se fijo.

Entré al apartamento y pude escuchar como Soledad le decía a Edward las dolencias que estaba sufriendo, yo terminé de entrar riendo y me fui a la habitación principal, abrí mi bolso y saque la ropa que había traído, colgué las faldas en el armario y tome un espacio libre que vi debajo de la ropa guindada para colocar mis camisas y mi ropa interior, entre al cuarto de baño y coloque mi neceser sobre un pequeño mesón que había adentro, ocupaba espacio pero no molestaba.

Salí a la sala y Edward no había regresado, me senté en el sofá y prendí el televisor, pase los canales varias veces hasta que encontré una película que me gustaba, me quede viéndola un rato, Edward seguía sin aparecer, me acosté en el sofá y empecé a quedarme dormida mientras veía la tele, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sentí unas manos me pasaron por el rostro.

-"Bella?, Bella despierta" era la voz de Edward.

-"Por fin regresaste" le dije entre dientes abriendo mis ojos aun un poco adormilada.

-"Ni me preguntes todo lo que tuve que hacer" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco "Siento haberte dejado sola" me dijo besando mi frente.

-"No te preocupes, ya te las cobraré" le dije sonriéndole, ya estaba más despierta.

Él estaba arrodillado frente a mí en el sofá.

-"Tienes sueño? Si quieres vas a dormir a la cama"

Me senté y él se me sentó al lado.

-"La verdad no tenia sueño pero viendo una película me quede dormida"

-"Ven" me dijo poniéndose de pie de nuevo "Vamos para que duermas un rato"

Yo subí mis brazos y él rió de una manera muy hermosa, me tomó por los brazos y me alzó en los suyos, llevándome cargada hasta su habitación.

Cuando se agachó para depositarme en la cama, me agarre fuerte de su cuello y lo traje conmigo, el apoyó sus brazos en la cama para no aplastarme.

-"Ten cuidado" me dijo riendo.

-"No importa" le dije sonriendo "Sabes algo pequeño Edward?" Le dije sonriéndole, él colocó sus ojos en blanco pero igual me sonrió.

-"No, dime?"

-"Ya sé como cobrarte que me hayas dejado sola" le dije.

-"Cómo?" pregunto él con la voz ya ronca.

-"Así" le dije pegándome a sus labios, sentí como reía contra los míos, mientras se colocaba sobre mi besándome apasionadamente, por los vientos que soplaban íbamos a seguir en esto lo que quedaba del fin de semana.

Cosa valga decir no me molestaba para nada.


	19. ¿Papel de Idiota?

**Capitulo 19;**

**Papel de Idiota?**

**Bella Pov:**

-"Edward!" lo llamé desde la cocina "Esta listo el desayuno, apúrate!"

-"Voy, amor, ya voy" dijo desde el cuarto, salió a mi vista terminándose de abrochar una camisa blanca de rayas muy disimuladas negras, sobre unos pantalones negros, con zapatos de vestir negros también, no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, siempre me robaba un suspiro, ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que estábamos juntos.

No éramos novios porque a mí no me gustaba mucho la palabrita, estábamos juntos, eso era suficiente, no quería verme envuelta en una relación, en lo que nos pusiéramos un nombre iban a empezar los problemas, en cambio así, ningunos de los dos estaba obligado al otro, simplemente nos veíamos y estábamos juntos cuando queríamos.

Lo que pasaba con Edward y conmigo era que siempre queríamos estar juntos, fuera para almorzar o para pasar la noche, no importaba, si él no me llamaba, lo hacía yo.

El insistió en que conservara las llaves que me había dado Alice, pero yo nunca más las usé, siempre que venía a su casa él ya estaba aquí y me abría la puerta, me quedaba casi todos los fines de semana, pero meticulosamente todos los lunes me llevaba la ropa que traía y casi nunca dejaba nada en su departamento, me sentía mas cómoda así, él discutió conmigo las primeras veces pero a la final decidió que mientras yo estuviera por ahí, estaba bien para él.

Eso era lo que me mantenía cerca de Edward, me daba espacio, no me atormentaba con llamadas cada cinco minutos ni nada parecido, estábamos juntos pero éramos libres, lo único era que yo sabía que a él le gustaría algo más serio, por él, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que era su novia, su amante o su mujer, cada vez que salíamos me tomaba de la mano con adoración y estaba segura que le encantaría presentarme con todo el mundo como _su Bella _ simplemente no lo hacía porque sabía que me incomodaría.

Hoy era lunes y me había quedado otra vez en su casa por el fin de semana, habíamos ido al cine el viernes y el sábado fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Jazz, nos quedamos hasta casi el amanecer así que gran parte del domingo dormimos.

Yo hoy tenia la última visita para terminar de comprar mi departamento nuevo, estaba muy emocionada, después del divorcio, la casa que tenía la pudimos vender y me toco una gran cantidad de dinero, gracias a eso pude comprarme un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento de 2 habitaciones y 1 baño, en la ciudad, quedaba en punto intermedio entre el de Jasper y el de Edward, y si el dueño aceptaba mi propuesta hoy seria mío, estaba sumamente feliz, había pensado pedirle a Alice que me ayudara a decorarlo, y a Rose para que me ayudara a elegir los colores y demás accesorios.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Edward entraba a trabajar a las 8:30, estaba sobre la hora, una vez que salió de la habitación le hice señas para que se sentara a comer, yo también estaba vestida iba a pasar por casa antes de ir a ver mi departamento, él llego a donde me encontraba y en vez de sentarse me abrazó por la espalda, aspirando el aroma de mi cuello, yo cerré los ojos y recosté la cabeza en su hombro.

-"Buenos días" me dijo en el oído mordiendo con sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-"Buenos días" le dije susurrando "Como amaneciste?"

-"Solo" dijo mientras me apretaba un poco mas por la cintura "Me desperté y estaba solo, donde te metiste?"

-"Desperté primero, solo fue eso" le dije dándome vueltas en sus brazos quedando de frente "Lo siento, la próxima vez te aviso" me coloque en puntillas y él se agacho para besar mis labios, nos dedicamos a saborearnos un rato, pero el tiempo apremiaba, me separe a regañadientas de él y le hice señas para que se sentara, él me hizo caso y se puso a comer los huevos revueltos, me senté al frente de él haciendo lo mismo.

-"Que planes tienes para hoy?" me pregunto tomando un poco de jugo.

-"Bueno, tengo la reunión con el vendedor a las 10:30, si todo sale bien, empezare a buscar y ver muebles, televisores, mesas y demás cosas a ver que puedo comprar y tendré que organizar la mudanza de casa de Jasper, me ayudaras en eso?" Le pregunté tomando de mi jugo.

-"No debería, porque hubiera preferido que la mudanza fuera para acá"

Rodé mis ojos.

-"Edward no empieces con eso sí? Quiero tener mi propia casa, que hay de malo en eso?"

Él sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió.

-"Nada cariño, no tiene nada de malo, nos vamos? Te llevo donde Jasper si quieres"

-"Te lo agradecería" le dije, esta vez no había traído mi auto, me levante y fui a darle un beso fugaz en los labios "Voy por mi bolso" le dije, mientras iba hasta el cuarto.

Cuando regrese ya Edward había recogido los platos y la mesa, me estaba esperando, él me quito el bolso con mi ropa de las manos para llevarlo, como siempre hacia, yo quede solo con mi cartera y bajamos al auto, me llevó a casa de Jasper, esta vez no me pudo acompañar hasta arriba porque ya era bastante tarde, me dio un beso y se marcho.

Subí al departamento, estaba sola, ya Jazz se había marchado, desocupe mi bolso con ropa y decidí que iba a montar un lavadora, todavía tenía chance mientras me tocaba salir a la reunión con el vendedor, tocaron el intercomunicador y fui a ver.

-"Si?" Pregunte al teléfono, seguro era algún vendedor.

-"Bella! Qué bueno que estas aquí, ábreme porfa se me quedaron mis llaves" me dijo Rose desde el otro lado de la línea.

-"Claro Rose, sube!" le dije pisando el botón para abrirle la reja de la entrada, y la espera a que subiera.

-"Hola Bells" me dijo al verme, había agarrado la manía de llamarme así, que era como Emmet lo hacia.

-"Hola Rose, que haces por aquí?"

-"Jum" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Emmet se fue de viaje y ando un poco deprimida, eso es todo, puedo hacerte compañía hoy?"

-"Claro Rose" le dije extendiendo mis brazos para abrazarla "Pobre chica, y cuando regresa Emmet?"

-"El fin de semana, me dijo que iba a hablar con la productora acerca de algo muy importante y que iba a tenerme noticias para cuando regresara" dijo mientras caminábamos al sofá.

-"Y de que va a hablar?" le pregunte intrigada.

-"La verdad no sé, no ha soltado prenda alguna, ya me enterare" dijo volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

Rose me acompaño a la reunión con el vendedor, y todo salió perfecto, el dueño acepto mi oferta y me vendió el apartamento, fuimos al banco a sacar los cheques correspondientes y me entregaron mis llaves, estaba feliz, al subirme al auto llame al celular de Edward, me atendió al segundo repique.

-"Hola Bella" se podía oír que estaba sonriendo.

-"Amor! A que no adivinas?" le dije realmente emocionada.

-"Conseguiste el departamento" me dijo adivinando.

-"Si! Estoy tan feliz, ya tengo casa!"

-"Que bien cariño! Me alegro muchísimos por ti, hay que celebrar no te parece?"

-"Por supuesto" le conteste y aprovechando que Rose no había entrado al auto todavía le dije con voz baja, "tendremos dos, una con los amigos y una solitos tu y yo"

-"Suena excelente" me dijo con voz contenida.

-"_Dr. Cullen ya llego su próximo paciente_" escuche que le decían por el intercomunicador de su consultorio.

-"Demonios!" dijo bajito "Dame 5 min y déjalo pasar Jane" le contesto al intercomunicador.

-"_Seguro Dr._" Contesto su secretaria.

-"Ups, debes colgar" le dije por el teléfono, en eso Rose abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó.

-"Si, el deber llama" dijo con la voz medio obstinada.

-"Me llamas en lo que puedas entonces ok?"

-"Seguro amor, un beso en tus dulces labios"

-"Igual" le dije en un susurro.

Luego tranque la llamada y vi a Rose.

-"Hablabas con Edward?" me preguntó.

-"Para que me preguntas si sabes que si?" le dije riendo mientras encendía el auto.

Jasper se puso igual de contento que yo cuando lo llamamos del auto a informarle las buenas nuevas y quedamos en almorzar con Alice para pedirle el favor de que me ayudara a decorarlo, las tres fuimos a un café a conversar acerca de los detalles, Alice contaba con la facilidad de hacer visitas a los clientes, dijo en la agencia que se iba de visita a varios locales y quedo libre toda la tarde.

Después de que salimos del café, nos fuimos a mi departamento, Alice, Rose y yo tomamos medidas y demás, sin perder tiempo nos fuimos a un centro comercial que se especializaba en cosas de hogar, buscamos algunos muebles y un comedor, tampoco tenía tanta plata para comprar todo de una vez, decidimos los colores para las paredes y compre las pinturas, Alice me dijo que se pondría en contacto mañana con los obreros de la compañía para ver cuándo podrían ir a pintar el apartamento.

A Rose se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña celebración con champaña, a mi casa no podíamos ir no tenía ni una silla, quedaron en entregarme los muebles que había comprado para dentro de más o menos 3 días, así que había que esperar, sin embargo nos fuimos a casa de Jazz a hacer una pre-celebración, Alice llamo a Jasper indicándole la invasión que haríamos en su casa, y él quedo en ir directo en lo que saliera del trabajo, yo por mi lado llame a Edward.

-"No es justo" me dijo Rose mientras yo marcaba en mi celular "Yo voy a ser la que este sola"

-"Fue tu idea Rose" dije mientras repicaba el celular en mi oído.

-"No te preocupes Rose, llamamos a Emmet y lo tendremos en una video llamada te parece?" dijo Alice al lado de ella.

-"No, no me parece" dijo torciendo la boca.

El teléfono de Edward seguía repicando y no me atendía, vi el reloj de la cocina, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, ya debería estar saliendo o por salir, era raro que no me atendiera, tranque y volví a marcar paso exactamente lo mismo, le deje un mensaje en la contestadora.

_Hola, es Edward Cullen, ahora no puedo atenderle por favor deje su mensaje después del tono y gustosamente devolveré la llamada._

Escuche su elegante voz y espere a que sonara el tono, me aleje un poco de las chicas que seguían conversando, entre a mi habitación y le deje el mensaje.

_Estimado Dr. Cullen, le habla Bella Swan, es para informarle que se requiere su presencia con carácter de urgencia en el departamento de Jazz, que su hermana, los hermanos Hale y yo vamos a celebrar mi nueva adquisición, _ahí cambie la voz y le dije en un susurro _ además muero por verte por favor apúrate, te espero._

Tranque el celular y me fui a la sala, ya Alice y Rose habían abierto la primer botella y servían 3 copas de champaña.

-"Y mi hermano? Hablaste con él?" me pregunto Alice.

-"Nop, le deje un mensaje, diciéndole que cuando saliera viniera para acá"

-"Perfecto entonces, gustas?" dijo extendiéndome una copa.

-"Pensé que esperaríamos a Jasper" le dije.

-"Si pero mi querida cuñada se puso melancólica y se me ocurrió que podíamos adelantarnos unos minutos"

Rose me vio haciendo un puchero, reí y me acerque a tomar mi copa.

-"Por mi nuevo hogar" dije alzando mi copa.

-"Que te traiga muchas cosas buenas amiga" dijo Rose.

-"Salud!" dijo Alice mientras chocábamos las tres copas, apenas me moje los labios con la bebida espumante estaba deliciosa, nos fuimos a sentar las 3 a la sala, Alice puso música mientras esperábamos a que llegara Jasper, que no se demoro casi, yo seguía con la misma copa cuando metió las llaves en la cerradura abriendo la puerta.

-"Debo estar en el cielo" dijo al entrar "no todo el mundo entra a su casa y se consigue con semejantes bellezas" dijo sonriéndonos.

Jasper siempre era sumamente caballeroso, se acerco a Rose y a mí y nos dio un beso en la frente y se acerco a Alice y la beso dulcemente en los labios.

-"Como están?, ya veo que no me esperaron para empezar a celebrar" dijo viendo las copas.

-"Siéntate, ya te traigo una copa, nos adelantamos por petición de Rose pero llegaste rápido así que no importa" Alice se levanto y fue a buscarle una copa, Jasper se sentó en la silla donde estaba ella sentada, ella regreso y se le sentó en la piernas entregándole la copa, mientras daba el primer sorbo acariciaba ausentemente el brazo de Alice y me dio nostalgia, vi mi reloj y eran casi las 7 y no tenía noticias de Edward, me levante y lo llame otra vez me callo el buzón de mensajes.

_Edward soy yo de nuevo donde andas? Ehh.. Seguimos en casa de Jasper llámame si? Un beso._

Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar no era normal que se desconectara de tal manera, Alice me vio y me dijo.

-"No te angusties a lo mejor le salió una emergencia, a veces pasa"

-"Edward?" pregunto Jasper "Que paso?"

-"No se Jazz, lo llame hace rato y nada y ahora también me salió la contestadora" Alice se levanto para ir un momento al baño y nos dejo solos.

-"Tu? Nerviosa porque se desaparezca Edward?"

Le saque la lengua.

-"No estoy nerviosa, solo estoy intrigada eso es todo"

-"Si, si claro" dijo Rose "Cuando vas a confesar que estas perdidamente enamorada?"

-"Deja Rose! Que Alice te puede oír"

-"Y qué? Acaso es mentira?" me dijo desafiante con una sonrisa en los labios, ella sabía que no me gustaba hablar de ese tema.

-"Te dije que ya Rose" Alice llego de nuevo a la sala y dejamos de hablar de ese tema

Seguimos conversando los cuatro en la sala, Alice saco a bailar a Jazz, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, como Alice había dicho contactaron a Emmet por la cámara de la computadora y hablo con nosotros durante unos minutos, después de algunas horas y Edward seguía sin aparecer, ya me estaba preocupando de verdad, y si algo le había pasado?, faltando un poco para las 10 de la noche mi celular sonó finalmente, Alice, Jazz y Rose dieron gritos de victoria al oír sonar el teléfono, yo reí y lo tome, vi que era Edward y me fui a mi cuarto a atender sin tanto bullicio.

-"Edward" le dije aliviada "Estas bien?"

-"Hola Bella" dijo con voz cansada "lamento no haberte atendido estuve muy ocupado en emergencia"

-"Emergencia?" le pregunte asombrada, él no tenía guardia, si no jamás hubiera salido tan temprano de la casa "tenias emergencia hoy?" le pregunte incrédula.

-"No, no tenía" dijo con la voz preocupada, así como cuando te toca explicar algo muy complicado y no sabes por dónde empezar.

-"Edward, sucedió algo? te oigo extraño, dime por favor que sucede?"

-"No sé como lo vayas a tomar, pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga yo"

Me asuste de verdad, aunque la gente que amaba estaba en la sala continua y estaba hablando en este momento por teléfono con él me puse ansiosa, algo grave sucedía.

-"Habla Edward, que paso?"

-"Es Jacob, Bella" dijo con la voz baja.

No entendí nada, que tenía que ver Jacob con él, de repente pensé que Jacob lo había ido a atacar, y si se había enterado de que Edward y ella estaban juntos? Temí lo peor, un nudo se apodero de mi garganta.

-"Edward, estas bien? Te hizo algo" Edward no hablaba "Edward! Háblame te hizo algo? Estas bien?" repetí.

-"Yo?" pregunto extrañado "Yo estoy bien Bella" me dijo pensando que me estaba volviendo loca.

-"Y que quería entonces? para que fue a verte?" dije en un tono un poco molesto, es que Jacob jamás dejaría de atormentarme?

-"Bella, cariño, ponme atención" dijo hablando despacio "Jacob no vino a buscarme, de hecho creo que ni me conoce, llego por emergencia, no sé muy bien que sucedió pero alguien lo apuñaleo, parecía una pelea callejera esta algo grave, lo acaban se subir a cirugía, yo iba saliendo cuando me llamaron para que ayudara, llegaron varias víctimas"

No entendía muy bien lo que me decía, como que Jacob estaba herido en la clínica, que, que había pasado?

-"Que hago?" dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Creo que sería bueno que vinieras Bella"

-"Pero" dije dudando.

-"Bella, ven a verlo, está bastante grave, yo te espero aquí"

Traque la llamada y salí a la sala, Jasper y Rose bailaban ahora, estaban muertos de la risa Alice me vio y se alarmo haciéndole señas a Jasper.

-"Bella!" me llamo Jasper, me vio y corrió a donde me encontraba.

-"Bella que paso?"

-"Llévame a la clínica, Jacob, se está muriendo, Edward esta allá" le dije como un zombie sin emoción alguna.

**Edward Pov:**

Espere con un capuchino en la mano a que Bella llegara, lo que no sabia era que iba a venir con tanta gente, se aparecieron en la sala de espera del quirófano Bella, Jasper, Alice y Rose, Alice se me acerco y me abrazo para saludarme.

-"Que haces aquí?" le pregunte, pero Jasper me interrumpió.

-"Edward que sucedió? Bella solo nos dijo que Jacob se esta muriendo, eso es cierto?"

Mi vista estaba sobre Bella, parecía en shock, casi ni parpadeaba.

-"Esta grave Jazz, ya tiene como una hora en quirófano, lo apuñalearon al parecer en una pelea en un bar, de hecho la policía va a venir a interrogar a los heridos"

-"y cómo?" pregunto Bella acercándose un poco a mi "como fue que lo atendiste tu" dijo por fin parpadeando.

-"Yo iba saliendo y me devolví a buscar mi celular, en lo que baje escuche el alboroto, uno de los médicos de guardia me pidió si podía ayudar, y vine a echar una mano, Jacob fue el segundo que atendí, su rostro me pareció familiar aunque estaba golpeado y la enfermera busco su cartera y dijo que se llamaba Jacob Black, lo estabilizamos y lo mande a quirófano, después fue que te llame" le dije colocándole una mano en la barbilla, ella cerró los ojos a mi contacto y me abrazo, cerró fuertemente sus brazos en mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo.

-"Tranquila, tranquila Bella, todo va a salir bien" le dijo Jazz pasándole la mano por la espalda.

Bella seguía en mi pecho abrazada, no lloraba estaba respirando tranquilamente, pero estaba extraña, yo le pase una y otra vez la mano por el cabello.

-"Como estas enana? tenia días que no te veía" le pregunte a Alice.

-"Bien" me dijo con una sonrisa al ver como estaba tan cerca de Bella "Estaba en casa de Jazz cuando llamaste, no quería quedarme sola allá, ahora me voy a la casa no te preocupes" me dijo sonriéndome.

-"Si quieres nos vamos juntas Alice" dijo Rose sin la mas minima pizca de preocupación "después me avisas que sucedió Jazz?" dijo como para no quedar mal.

-"Yo debería quedarme" dijo Jasper "pero…" dijo viendo a su novia y a su hermana.

-"Jazz, llévalas, yo si me voy a quedar hasta que salga la operación" dijo Bella aun en mi pecho volteando su cabeza para poder verlo "además debes levantarte temprano mañana"

-"Puedo llevarlas y volver, no me gustaría dejarte sola"

-"Yo me quedo con ella Jazz" le dije.

-"Pero llevas todo el día aquí" me dijo Bella viéndome a los ojos.

-"No importa, no será la primera vez" le dije guiñándole un ojo, jamás la dejaría a que esperara sola la noticia.

-"Me llamas en lo que salga de la operación, no importa la hora" le dijo Jazz.

Ella asintió, se separo de mi y beso a Jazz, Alice y a Rose en la mejilla despidiéndose, mi hermana también me abrazo y le di un beso en la mejilla a Rose, me estreche de manos con Jazz, salieron de la clínica dejándonos solos a Bella y a mi.

Bella se volvió a acercar a mí, pegándose a mi pecho, subió el rostro y pasó sus delicados dedos por las marcas de las ojeras que seguro tenia.

-"Estas cansado" dijo sin preguntar.

-"Nada de que preocuparse" le dije "como estas? Te extrañe hoy" le dije bajando mi rostro para depositarle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-"Yo también te extrañe" me dijo besándome de vuelta.

La guíe hasta una de las sillas y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"Que crees que suceda?" me dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-"No se cariño, estaba bastante grave, pero todo es posible"

-"Crees que muera?" dijo con voz contenida, esa pregunta no la quería contestar, me voltee en la silla y la tome por las mejillas.

-"Todo va a salir bien Bella, tengamos un poco de fe" ella asintió entre mis manos.

-"Tengo que avisarle a Billy" dijo bajito.

-"Quien es Billy?" le pregunte.

-"El padre de Jacob, vive en las afueras de Washington, tendré que llamarlo"

-"Si, hay que avisarle a sus familiares, tiene a alguien mas?"

-"Sus hermanas, pero casi nunca se ven y también viven muy lejos, en Hawai" dijo subiendo sus cejas, valla que si estaban lejos "A menos que…" dijo pensativa.

-"Que?" le pregunte.

-"No…. No, no llego a tanto" dijo sacudiéndose un poco.

-"De que hablas corazón?"

-"De avisarle a Leah" dijo con otro estremecimiento "no creo poder"

No conocía e esa mujer en persona, pero había oído hablar de ella, era la amante de Jacob, por ella el matrimonio de ellos se había terminado.

-"Vamos a esperara que salga y vemos si le avisamos bueno?"

Ella asintió y saco su celular de su bolso, busco un contacto en la agenda y marco.

-"Voy a llamar a Billy" me dijo colocándose el teléfono al oído

Me tomo fuerte la mano y hablo por el celular.

-"Hola Billy, es Bella, ehh Isabella" dijo corrigiéndose.

Espero a que le contestaran.

-"Billy, disculpa la hora, pero es que sucedió algo, es Jacob"

Hubo otra pausa.

-"Hubo un accidente, bueno no se muy bien que paso, no andaba con él, ahora esta en quirófano, disculpa avisarte así pero creo que es mejor que sepas"

Billy aprecia hablar atropelladamente por el teléfono.

-"Billy" lo llamo Bella "Billy! Cálmate, así no resuelves nada, lo único que tienes que hacer es venirte para estar con Jacob cuando despierte, eso es todo"

Bella me apretó más la mano que me tenía agarrada.

-"Si Billy, yo me quedare aquí, a donde mas voy a ir?"

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"Ok, te espero, yo te aviso cualquier cosa"

Tranco el celular y suspiro sonoramente.

-"Cuando viene?" le pregunte

-"En lo que consiga vuelo, quedo en llamar al aeropuerto y después avisarme"

-"Estas bien?" le pregunte pasando una mano por detrás de ella abrazándola.

-"No puedo evitar sentir lastima por Jacob" me dijo "pero me provoca matarlo yo misma"

-"Por que?"

-"Cuando pienso que ya no voy a saber mas de él, aparece de nuevo, hoy estaba feliz por mi departamento y justo lo atacan, y solo estoy yo para esperar, de verdad quisiera saber donde anda la estúpida que anda con él ahora, y para mas colmo Billy!" dijo un tanto exasperada.

-"Que paso con Billy?"

-"Me dio la impresión que no sabe que nos separamos" iba a decir algo pero en eso salio Eleazar, el Dr. Que había atendido a Jacob.

-"Familiares de Jacob Black?" pregunto en el pasillo.

Bella se levanto y la seguí aun tomados de las manos.

-"Si Dr.?"

-"Usted es?" le dijo preguntando el parentesco.

-"Eleazar, como salio el paciente?" le pregunte interviniendo.

-"Edward!, no te había visto, pensé que ya te habías ido, ehh el paciente esta estable, gracias a dios pudimos cortar la hemorragia a tiempo, esta en recuperación, le voy a mandar a asignar una habitación y como en 2 horas lo suben, se quedara aquí por lo menos 3 días en observación"

-"Gracias Eleazar" le dije mientras el regresaba a cambiarse.

-"Todo salio bien, tranquila" le dije a Bella atrayéndola a mis brazos de nuevo.

-"Gracias" dije abrazando "No debería hacerte pasar por esto"

-"Nada que ver amor" le dije tomándola por la barbilla subiendo su rostro "Siempre que pueda ayudarte estaré ahí mi dulce Bella" ella sonrió al escuchar como la llame, "A menos que tu quieras que me vaya"

-"No" dijo enterrando de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho "No te vayas por favor, esperemos a que Billy llegue y nos vamos a dormir un rato si?"

-"Suena bien" le dije.

Las enfermeras nos indicaron el número de la habitación y pudimos esperar en ella hasta que llevaran a Jacob, en las 2 horas que había dicho Eleazar lo bajaron, todavía estaba adormilado por la anestesia y estaba bastante pálido por la perdida de sangre, pareció no reconocer a Bella, se quejó algunas veces en lo que quedo de la noche, cada cierto tiempo las enfermeras entraban, yo también lo revisé un par de veces, cada vez que lo hacia, Bella me miraba de manera extraña.

Ya cerca del amanecer empezó a pasarme factura el día de sueño, Bella se había quedado dormida sentada en el sofá, yo me senté al lado de ella y la traje hacia mis piernas, ella se acostó a lo largo en el sofá y recostó su cabeza en mis muslos suspiro dormida, yo recosté la cabeza en la pared de atrás y en cuestión de segundos quede rendido.

No se cuanto tiempo paso y la puerta de la habitación se abrió yo me sobresalte, pero Bella siguió durmiendo, voltee a ver y entro un hombre adulto un poco mayor que mi padre en silla de ruedas, por los rasgos indios supuse que era Billy, el padre de Jacob, al ver que Bella estaba en mi regazo puso los ojos como platos, yo apoye su cabeza en mis manos, me levante y la puse de nuevo en el sofá delicadamente, Bella estaba bastante fría tome una manta que estaba al pie de la cama y se la pase por encima, le extendí mi mano y hablando bajito le dije.

-"Mucho gusto, Dr. Edward Cullen"

-"Billy Black, el padre de Jacob" dijo un poco aliviado de escuchar que era doctor, "Que le paso? como esta?" me preguntó.

-"Salgamos un momento, por fin Jacob esta durmiendo, no lo despertemos" le hice señas y el salió por la puerta de la habitación, yo la cerré con cuidado detrás de mi y salí.

-"Dígame doctor, como se encuentra?" dijo mientras se desplazaba a la sala de esperas del piso.

-"Su hijo se vio involucrado en una pelea callejera, llegaron varias victimas, a mi me toco atenderlo, tiene una puñalada en el costado derecho, lo llevaron a quirófano y ahora se encuentra estable, pero estará en observación unos días"

-"Usted lo opero?"

-"No, no fui yo, fue el Dr. Eleazar Delani, él debe venir hoy para ver como se encuentra"

-"Disculpe la intromisión, pero no es normal que un Doctor pase la noche en la habitación de su paciente"

-"No soy su medico, como le dije, yo no lo opere, soy…. Amigo de Isabella" le dije haciendo una pausa.

-"De mi Nuera?" dijo levantado una ceja, definitivamente este hombre no sabia nada del divorcio de su hijo, antes de poder contestar Bella salio de la habitación buscándome.

-"Edward?" me llamo en el pasillo.

-"Aquí Bella" le dije, a Billy no le gusto mucho mi tono de voz.

Ella me sonrío y se acerco, a los pocos pasos se fijo en Billy, le sonrío fraternalmente.

-"Hola Billy, que bueno que llegaste"

-"Isa, pequeña como estas?"

-"Cansada" le dijo con una sonrisa "casi no hemos dormido" dijo viéndome fugazmente.

-"Este joven" dijo Billy señalándome "dijo que es amigo tuyo"

-"Billy, por lo visto ahí cosas de las que no estas enterado" le dijo Bella seria "Anda a ver a Jacob y después conversamos si?"

-"No entiendo nada Isabella"

Bella resoplo y le dijo.

-"Ya no estoy con Jacob, Billy, nos separamos hace mas de 4 meses"

-"Que!" dijo sin poderlo creer.

En eso tipo película de terror una mujer paso por la sala de espera y al ver a Bella se devolvió.

-"Sra. Isabella" le dijo con cara de notable preocupación, se veía apenada de hablarle a Bella igual preguntó "Jacob? Donde esta Jacob?"

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, me tomó la mano fuertemente, lo único que vi en la mujer era que tenia el vientre bastante abultado, era una mujer embarazada.

-"Leah?" pregunto Bella horrorizada viendo el vientre de la mujer.


	20. Rabia

**Capitulo 20;**

**Rabia:**

**Bella Pov:**

Que estaba haciendo aquí?, ya yo no pertenecía a este lugar, no tenia por que quedarme soportando la cara de Billy sin entender lo que pasaba, y la cara de la mujercita aquella, llorosa tipo mártir con su gran embarazo.

Dios! Que estúpida fui, por el tamaño de la barriga de Leah, era evidente que tenía más de 6 meses de embarazo, y aun así, hace 4, cuando me divorcie de Jacob él quería reconciliarse conmigo, pero con qué clase de cosa me había casado?

Quería salir corriendo de allí, por mas consideración que pudiera tener con Billy no me importaba, no quería estar ahí, me provocaba voltear a decirle a Billy _con el más sincero de mis deseos, espero de verdad que tu hijo muera_.

Pero él no tenía la culpa, di media vuelta y salí de la sala de esperas del piso, solté la mano de Edward y salí hacia los ascensores, alguien me llamaba, pero no me importo, solo quería respirar aire puro, no le preste atención a la cara llorosa de Leah cuando pase por su frente caminando en el pasillo, pensé, _ sí, llora, pero por el padre que le darás a tu hijo_.

El ascensor llegó, y me monté, Edward me llamó desde el pasillo yendo tras de mí, pero no lo espere, quería salir de ahí, eso era todo.

El ascensor iba vacio, era temprano y no había mucha gente en los pisos de habitaciones, así que llegue directo a la planta baja, fui directo a la puerta para tomar un taxi, pero me fije que al lado de la clínica había un pequeño parque, me fui a caminar un rato en el, viendo las ardillas corriendo de un árbol a otro, me puse a pensar.

Esa debería ser yo, esa mujer embarazada asustada por la salud de su marido, debería ser yo, Jacob me decía siempre que tendríamos hijos, pero por alguna razón yo no quedaba embarazada, pero pensando con cabeza fría, fue bueno que nunca le hubiera dado un hijo, si no todo este asunto del divorcio hubiera sido 30 veces más traumático.

-"Bella!" escuche que me llamaban, volteé a ver y era Edward estaba corriendo en mi dirección.

Seguí caminando tranquila, me podía alcanzar con facilidad, Edward llego a mi lado y camino junto a mí sin decir palabra, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, dimos una vuelta sin decir nada, luego le extendí mi mano, él sonrió y la tomó.

-"Como estás?" me dijo tanteando el terreno.

-"No te preocupes por mi" le dije "estoy bien, solo que me tomo desprevenida, eso es todo"

-"Bella, es normal que te molestes, lo que sucedió allá arriba no fue nada fácil, desahógate si quieres"

-"No, ya no quiero hacer nada, de verdad no me importa" sacudí mi cabeza, "Jacob no me volverá a ver la cara de idiota nunca más, me retiro"

-"Que quieres decir?"

-"Yo ya tengo lo que podía querer de él, el divorcio, no estoy atada a él por ningún motivo, ayer vine por un acto de humanidad, pensé que estaba solo o que no tenía a nadie, pero allá arriba esta su padre y ella, así que yo sobro, me retiro" volví a decir.

-"Siento que pasaras por esto, yo te dije que vinieras"

-"No, no es culpa de nadie, no te disculpes"

-"Vámonos a dormir un rato si? Debes estar muy cansada" me dijo colocándose frente a mi tocándome sutilmente el rostro.

-"Esta bien" le dije asintiendo.

Él me escolto a su auto, me abrió la puerta y emprendimos marcha, en la mitad del camino me fije que me llevaba a su departamento.

-"Pensé que me llevarías donde Jazz" le dije en un bostezo.

-"Mi casa queda más cerca, pero si quieres te llevo para allá" ya no podía con el sueño, me habían caído todas las horas en vela y me estaba quedando dormida en el auto.

-"No, no importa" le dije después de bostezar de nuevo.

Él rió y me acaricio el rostro con la mano libre, luche en mantener mis ojos abiertos durante todo el camino, finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento, en lo que estacionó y apagó el auto me dijo.

-"Puedes caminar o te llevo en brazos?"

-"Yo camino" le dije abriendo la puerta "Y tú no estás cansado?"

-"Muchísimo, pero estoy acostumbrado a llegar así a mi casa" caminamos al ascensor y me recosté en su hombro, en lo que las puertas se cerraron, no supe mas de mi.

De repente sentí como me depositaban en la cama y me quitaban los zapatos y el pantalón, Edward me había entrado y acostado, de verdad estaba agotada giré y tomé una almohada abrazándola, el rió al verme hacer eso, sentí como cerraba las cortinas para que no entrara la luz del día y a los cinco minutos se acostó a mi lado en la misma cama, estábamos en su habitación, me acerque a él aun con ojos cerrados y me abrase entonces a su cuerpo, estaba sin camisa, le bese el pecho.

-"Buenas Noches" le dije.

-"Igual amor" dijo bajando su cabeza besando mi coronilla.

Sentí que apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando empecé a oír una musiquita insistente, no quería despertarme, tenía mucho sueño todavía, la música seguía sonando, abrí los ojos y Edward todavía dormía, lo que sonaba era mi celular que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenia puesto ayer, me levante cuidadosamente para no despertar a Edward, tome el pantalón y salí del cuarto, lo saqué del bolsillo y vi quien me llamaba, resople pero igual atendí.

-"Hola Billy" le dije sentándome en el sofá.

-"Isabella, donde andas?"

-"Durmiendo en casa por qué?"

-"Necesito hablar contigo Isa" resoplé, como me molestaba que me dijeran así.

-"Billy, lo lamento pero no tengo nada de que hablar, dile a tu hijo que te explique, ya yo no tengo nada que ver en esto"

-"Isabella, por favor, no me ignores a mi, no se que problema tuviste con Jacob pero por favor no me trates así, yo siempre te considere una hija"

Ok, eso era un golpe bajo, me molesté.

-"Nunca fui tu hija, Billy" le dije cortante.

-"Entonces por la amistad que había entre Charlie y yo, por favor habla conmigo"

Las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, no había derecho que nombrara a mi padre, lo extrañaba tanto, sobretodo en mi separación con Jacob, como me hacia falta mi papá, no era justo que Billy sacara esa carta al rodeo, por que obligarme usando su amistad con mi padre?

Escuché ruido detrás de mi me volteé y vi a Edward entrando a la sala, me sonrío al verme, pero justo bajaron 2 lagrimas por mis mejillas, parpadeé y me volteé de nuevo no quería que me viera llorando, sin embargo él se dio cuenta, a los 2 segundos lo tenia sentado al lado, respiré profundo y dije por el teléfono.

-"Mañana Billy, hoy no puedo, mañana hablamos" ni espere a que contestara tranque la llamada y me deje caer en el pecho de Edward, que sentido tenia ya ocultarse?

-"Que sucedió?" preguntó acunándome en sus brazos.

-"Que me da rabia" dije entre lágrimas, no eran sollozos ruidosos simplemente eran lágrimas, unas detrás de otras "hasta cuando voy a tener que soportar esto?, no es suficiente que Jacob me dejara, me engañara y me golpeara?" cuando dije eso sentí como Edward se tensaba apretándome mas hacia él "tengo que soportar ahora a su padre?"

Edward me pasaba su mano una y otra vez por la espalda.

-"No tienes que hablar con él, no le debes nada"

-"Yo se, pero al parecer Billy es igual a su hijo, me esta manipulando, diciendo que por la amistad que lo unía a mi papá o que se yo" le dije aun en sus brazos, Edward me tomo por los hombros de modo que quedamos uno frente al otro.

-"Él es un hombre adulto, no debería hacerte pasar por eso"

-"Dímelo a mi" le dije mientras otras lagrimas caían "Extraño tanto a mi padre Edward, él me habría ayudado tanto en esto" le dije en casi un susurro.

Él volvió a envolverme en sus brazos, consolándome, no tenía a mi papá era verdad, pero por lo menos sabia que contaba con él y con Jazz y Rose, por lo menos no estaba sola, pasamos un rato así abrazados mientras a mi se me secaban lo ojos.

-"Edward?, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-"Todas las que quieras" me respondió.

-"Leah, la mujer embarazada, cuantos meses crees que tenga?"

-"Para que te vas a atormentar con eso Bella?" Me dijo tiernamente.

-"Solo quiero saber, tu sabes mas de eso que yo, por favor dime"

No me iba a hacer mas daño, simplemente me daba curiosidad saber desde cuando estaban juntos.

-"Por el tamaño del vientre, me atrevería a decir que esta apunto de dar a luz, debe estar cerca ya de los 9 meses"

-"Me lo imaginé, o sea que cuando los sorprendí aquella vez en su oficina, ella ya estaba embarazada" dije con voz triste.

-"Para que te atormentas con eso cariño?, ya te separaste de ese hombre, aunque creo que la palabra hombre le queda grande, no te atormentes mas, estas aquí conmigo, yo jamás permitiré que algo malo te pase, confía en mi" me dijo Edward volviéndome a colocar frente a él para verlo a los ojos.

Yo me perdí en sus ojos, me incline hacia su boca y empecé a besarlo, nos besamos con calma, paso por paso, no quería que solo estuviéramos juntos, quería que él me hiciera olvidar todo lo malo que me había pasado, quería perderme en las sensaciones que él me provocaba, necesitaba tanto que me tocara, que me besara, él fue entregándose igual a mi, se levanto del sofá, llevándome de la mano, caminamos hasta su cuarto sin despegar sus labios de los míos, me depositó en la cama con ternura, su cama, su cuarto, el lugar de la casa que era el mayor testigo de la pasión que despertábamos el uno en el otro.

Desperté a las horas, lo busque a tientas en la cama, pero las sabanas estaban vacías.

-"Edward?" llame con voz dormida todavía, me giré en la cama y me encontré una nota en la mesa de noche, la tome, tenia mi nombre, la abrí y leí.

_Mi dulce Bella:_

_Te vi tan angelical durmiendo que no quise despertarte, fui a arreglar unas cosas en la clínica con algunos pacientes, estaré de regreso en un par de horas, sigue durmiendo, después de todo lo que hicimos, te mereces un día completo en la cama, espérame hasta que llegue, te ruego pases esta noche conmigo._

_Un beso en la suave piel de tu cuello_.

Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando volví a leer la nota, Edward era tan detallista, como me gustaba! Mientras estuviéramos juntos todo iba a salir bien, miles de mariposas volaron en mi estomago pero no me iba a poner a analizarlas, Edward y yo estábamos bien así como estábamos, deje la nota de nuevo en la mesa de noche y me cubrí hasta el rostro con la sabanas, él tenia razón, después de todo me merecía un día en la cama, y ahí era donde lo esperaría, una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir otro rato.

**Edward Pov:**

Deje a Bella durmiendo en casa, a propósito me levante sin hacer el menor ruido, no quería que me viera antes de salir, le deje una nota en la mesa de noche para que supiera donde estaba, tampoco quería preocuparla, estaba camino a la clínica, estaba molesto, pise a fondo el acelerador para llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Iba camino a la clínica, si, pero no iba a arreglar ningún asunto con mis pacientes, le había pedido a mi padre desde ayer que se encargara de mis consultas de hoy, a lo que iba era a arreglar de una vez por todas el asunto con Jacob, no iba a permitirle que hiciera llorar mas a Bella, me había mantenido al margen para no hacer sufrir mas a Bella, pero este desgraciado se paso de la raya, nadie, mientras yo viviera iba a hacer llorar a mi Bella, si él creía que ella estaba sola se equivocaba.

Estacione en mi sitio y fui directo al ascensor, subí al piso de su habitación, salude con la mejor cara de póker a las enfermeras del piso, a vista de ellas estaba haciendo mis rondas, entre sin tocar a la habitación, estaba despierto, me vio sin conocerme, la mujer estaba en el sofá, estaba recostada bastante incomoda, me vio y medio sonrío.

-"Buenos días" le dije solo a la mujer, antes que nada yo era un caballero, "podría dejarme a solas con el paciente? Necesito hacer unos chequeos" ella me vio extrañada pero no discutió, yo tenia puesta mi bata y mi credencial como medico de esta clínica.

-"Por supuesto, ya salgo" dijo colocándose de pie, dejándome solo con aquel ser, yo fui tras ella y cerré la puerta con llave en lo que salió.

Jacob me vio e intento sentarse en la cama, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no me acerque a ayudarlo.

-"Buenos días Doctor" me dijo "Usted fue el que me opero?" preguntó.

-"No Jacob, no fui yo"

-"Como sabe mi nombre?"

-"Vamos a hablar claro Jacob Black" le dije sin rodeos "no soy tu doctor ni vine a examinarte, vine a pedirte o mas bien exigirte algo" le dije cerrando mis manos en puños.

Él me vio alerta, y se puso a la defensiva.

-"Quien eres?"

-"Aléjate de Isabella, no quiero saber que mas nunca la vuelvas a lastimar, esta claro?" le dije con dientes apretados.

-"De que estas hablando?" dijo terminando de sentarse en la cama clínica "Ella es mi esposa"

-"Ex-Esposa!" le dije casi gritando.

-"Quién demonios eres?"

-"Te dije que no importaba, te mantienes alejado de ella o lo vas a lamentar"

-"No te tengo miedo doctorcito"

-"Deberías"

-"Si no me alejo de ella que?" dijo desafiante.

-"Te hundes en la cárcel perro"

-"Ja! Inténtalo"

-"Veamos si eres igual de cómico cuando presente pruebas de tu maltrato a Isabella, veremos si te ríes igual" le dije lleno de rabia y odio.

-"Yo nunca le eh hecho daño"

-"Ah no?" le dije irónico no podía creer lo cínico que era, pero a eso podíamos jugar los dos, coloque la mas hipócritas de la sonrisas en mis labios y continúe "las pruebas existen Jacob, tengo las fotografías de los golpes que le diste cuando intentaste violarla, recuerdas? Como la engañaste y llevaste a su antigua casa y casi la obligas a tener sexo contigo? existe el informe medico, solo tengo que poner la denuncia" le dije mientras sus ojos se iban saliendo de sus cuencas.

-"Y tus comportamientos después, no creo que te ayuden, como te hirieron Jacob? Fue una pelea callejera verdad? Hummm" le dije colocándome una mano en la quijada "malo, malo, tienes comportamiento violento Jacob, además que van a pensar de ti, te separaste hace 4 meses y tu _secretaria_ tiene mas de 8 meses de embarazo, tuyo por cierto"

-"Hagas lo que hagas Isabella nunca va a ser tuya, a mi me costo años poder acostarme con ella, hasta tuve que firmar ese estúpido papel, y te digo algo, no vale la pena, no es tan buena" dijo aparentando rudeza, me le fui encima.

-"Aprende a ser hombre! No puedo creer que Isabella estuviera casada contigo" le dije tomándolo de la bata, el arrugó el rostro de dolor, mi ética me atacaba, por un lado quería matarlo pero por el otro me debía a mi juramento de doctor, "Tu elegiste" le dije "te pudres en la cárcel, vamos a ver si mantienes esa risita cuando entres, he escuchado que le dan tratamiento _especial_ a los violadores" dije soltándole de golpe la bata, su cara se lleno de miedo, era un cobarde, solo un cobarde es capaz de golpear una mujer.

-"Que quieres?" me dijo en lo que iba a salir de la habitación.

-"Desaparece, haré que te den de alta hoy y te desapareces del mapa, toma a esa pobre mujer que te va a tener tu hijo y a tu padre y piérdete, ahh y ten los pantalones de explicarle a tu padre que hiciste, en vez de dejarle ese trabajo a Isabella y te juro imbécil", le dije acercándome un poco a la cama, "que llego a saber que involucras a Isabella en algo mas y te busco en donde estés y te destruyo la vida, vas a rogar que te dejen morir, me estas entendiendo?"

-"Como se que no me vas a denunciar?"

-"Yo soy hombre, mantengo mi palabra, desaparécete, no quiero ni que te quedes en esta ciudad, si no mañana mismo te trasladan a la cárcel, que pensara tu padre? De que su hijo es un violador? Y esa pobre mujer? Nunca te dejaran ver a ese niño"

-"Esta bien, entendí, me pierdo, esta bien pero por favor no me denuncies, yo no puedo ir a la cárcel" dijo con lagrimas formándose en los ojos.

-"Que poca cosa eres" le dije riendo "das lastima"

-"Dime que Isabella no me va a denunciar" dijo desesperado.

-"Imagino que lo sabrás el día que te vaya a buscar la policía, debe ser terrible vivir en esa zozobra, y pensar que esos crímenes nunca prescriben, la verdad no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos" le dije medio riendo, Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación, dejándolo con cara de aterrado.

Afuera nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra discusión, me acerque al puesto de enfermeras y le pedí a una de ellas que llamaran al Dr. Eleazar, que el paciente estaba listo para irse, que por favor le diera el alta para mas tardar esta tarde.

Y así como entré, salí de la clínica, sin detenerme a ver ni hablar con nadie, lo que le había dicho a Jacob no era mentira, cuando Bella se durmió ese día que él la ataco, le tome fotografías a sus heridas, sabia que si ponía la denuncia debían haber pruebas, igual prepare el informe, ambas cosas estaban guardadas en mi caja de seguridad del banco, por si las necesitábamos en algún momento, yo prácticamente me había olvidado de ellas pero me parecieron buena amenaza para el imbécil ese, como buen cobarde, con cualquier amenaza iba a desistir, y si se la daba de valiente lo hundía en la cárcel por unos buenos años, pero a mi Bella no la hacia llorar mas.

Me subí al auto y me fui a mi departamento, en le camino vi una venta de flores y compré un pequeño arreglo de rosas rojas y me fui a mi departamento.

-"Bella?" le llame bajito en lo que entré, no había señales de ella por ningún lado, se habría ido? Me asomé al cuarto y la vi dormida en la cama, estaba boca abajo, la sabana la tapaba de la cintura para abajo nada mas, tenia la espalda descubierta con su rostro de lado apoyado en una almohada, los brazos estirados a sus lados, como una cruz, sonreí al verla, después de todo me había aceptado la propuesta de quedarse en la noche conmigo.

Me quite la ropa quedando en mis boxers nada mas, tome una rosa del arreglo y me acerqué a ella y se la empecé a pasar por las curvas de su cuerpo, se la pase delicadamente por su cuello, sus brazos y su espalda, en la parte baja de su espalda dio indicios de sentir lo que estaba haciendo.

Su piel se movió un poco porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas con la flor, recogió uno de sus brazos y abrazó una almohada pero seguía dormida, yo aun con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro seguí mi recorrido con la rosa, me acerqué a su espalda un poco mas y le deposité un beso en uno de sus hombros.

-"Humm" dijo ella volteando su rostro un poco, le bese la mejilla.

-"Edward?" me llamo con voz de dormida "Llegaste" dijo con una sonrisa que me derritió aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-"Shh, sigue durmiendo, era solo para avisarte que llegue"

-"Ven" me dijo colocándose de lado "Duerme un rato conmigo"

-"Mucha tentación tenerte así" le dije acostándome detrás de ella besando su oreja, dejando la flor en la mesa de noche, y pasando una mano por su cintura mientras le acariciaba la piel por debajo de la sabana.

-"Humm se siente bien" me dijo riendo.

-"Me encantas" le dije bajito "me vuelves loco"

-"Tu a mi también" dijo esta vez ya despierta, se giró y quedó frente a mi, me pasó los brazos por el cuello y con un gemido en la garganta me beso apasionadamente, mientras yo me quitaba el boxer correspondiéndole el beso y sus caricias.


	21. Verdades

**Capitulo 21;**

**Verdades:**

**Bella Pov:**

Mi estomago rugió hambriento, abrí los ojos y era de noche, había pasado todo el día durmiendo, Edward había llegado a media tarde, no fue que dormimos todo el rato, pero luego si caímos rendidos uno en brazos del otro, me levanté de la cama quedando sentada en el borde, quería darme un baño y ver entonces que comía, Edward se despertó igual que yo, sé incorporo y me beso la espalda.

-"Y a donde crees que vas?" me dijo sonriendo contra mi piel.

-"A bañarme, necesito pararme de esta cama, llevo casi 24 horas aquí acostada" le dije pasando una mano hacia atrás por su cabello.

-"Te acompaño?"

-"Sabes algo?" le dije volteándome para verlo.

-"Nop" negó viéndome.

-"Me encantaría que vinieras, pero muero de hambre, yo voy al baño de la habitación de Alice y tu báñate acá, y después dejo que me lleves a cenar si?" le dije colocándole mi dedo índice en la punta de su nariz.

-"Tus deseos son ordenes" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Yo rodé mis ojos y me levanté, tapándome con una sabana, me fui caminando al cuarto de Alice, me demore horas bajo el agua caliente amaba la sensación del agua recorriéndome, siempre me tranquilizaba bastante, estaba un poco nerviosa, iba a tener que ir a hablar con Billy mañana y no quería, hasta cuando iba a tener que lidiar con los Black? Deje de pensar en eso mientras me dedicaba a enjuagar mi cabello, ya Edward seguramente estaba listo.

Salí cubriéndome con una toalla, que fastidio que no tenia ropa en la casa de Edward, busque en el closet de Alice alguna camisa que me sirviera, ella era un tanto mas delgada que yo, conseguí una negra que me quedaba bien, con mis pantalones no había problema, solo que estaban en la habitación de Edward.

Fui hasta allá cubierta aun en la toalla, en efecto él ya estaba vestido, estaba terminando de cambiar las sabanas de la cama, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras arreglaba las almohadas, me pareció que las colocaba medio exasperado, subió el rostro y al verme me sonrió.

-"Que tal tu baño?"

-"Sabroso" le dije sonriendo "me hacia falta, pero hubieras dejado que yo hiciera eso" le dije haciendo señas a la cama, él solo se encogió de hombros.

-"No importa, siempre lo hago y que quieres ir a comer?" dijo mientras llevaba las sabanas usadas al cesto de ropa sucia, sin mucha expresión en el rostro.

-"Me provoca sushi, que dices?" le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla de su cuarto y me colocaba mis pantalones, para cuando el regreso, tenia puesto ya el pantalón y el sujetador.

-"Me parece perfecto, tengo tiempo que no como sushi"

Cambie el tema, y mostrándole la camisa de Alice en mi mano le dije.

-"Alice me va a cobrar casi todo su guardarropa, le volví a tomar una camisa prestada"

Él rió y sacudió su cabeza.

-"Sabes que eso tiene arreglo, la que no quiere eres tu, yo no digo que mudes toda tu ropa para acá, pero si puedes dejar alguna para casos como estos"

-"No empecemos con eso si?" le dije colocándome la camisa.

-"Quien lo trajo a acotación fuiste tu" dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

Le saque la lengua.

-"Puedes alimentarme? Muero de hambre"

-"Vámonos entonces" me escolto hasta la puerta y en lo que salimos al estacionamiento sonó su celular.

-"Hola enana, como estas?" dijo abriendo el teléfono.

-"Dale mis saludos" le dije bajito, mientras me abría la puerta del auto.

-"Bella te manda saludos" le dijo al teléfono "igual" me dijo mientras se subía el por su puerta "Vamos a ir a cenar por que?" hubo una pausa, "Sushi" dijo y hubo otra pausa, "me parece bien, déjame preguntarle" se aparto el teléfono del oído y me hablo directamente a mi.

-"Alice anda con Jasper, van a comer también, te parece si vamos juntos?"

-"Buenísimo, dile que me encantaría, pero que le avisen a Rose, no se vaya a sentir mal después"

Él asintió y volvió a hablar por el teléfono.

-"Perfecto enana, nos vemos allá, dile a Jasper que invite a Rose también bueno?"

Tranco la llamada y emprendimos la marcha, con la mano que tenia libre tomo la mía.

-"Te ocurre algo?" pregunté al rato que salimos del estacionamiento.

-"No, por qué?"

-"Te noto extraño, no sé como decirlo, pero estas un tanto diferente"

-"A que te refieres?" me dijo con el seño fruncido de nuevo.

No sabía muy bien como explicarlo, pero desde que había regresado al cuarto después de bañarme, note que había algo extraño en él, estaba en su rostro, estaba preocupado o molesto por algo, y me veía como si temiera por mí.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, cuando regreso de trabajar, que aun yo estaba dormida, cuando estuvimos juntos, me pareció que se estaba entregando con una furia nueva, me tomaba en sus brazos con un sentimiento de autoridad que no había notado en él antes, no me hizo daño ni nada parecido, mas bien me besaba con una adoración nueva, como si fuera un premio para él, ya teníamos muchos meses saliendo, no veía por que ahora iba a sentir esa adoración por mi, se suponía que eso iba disminuyendo, o por lo menos eso era lo que me imaginaba.

Pero hace unas horas cuando hicimos el amor, me tomó como si fuera la primera vez que estaba conmigo, descubriendo cada rincón como la primera vez, y a la vez con la pasión de una ultima entrega, me sentí extraña, me asustó su actitud, por que estaba así? Que había ocurrido?

-"Bella, despierta, que sucede?" me dijo halándome un poco de la mano que me tenia tomada, me había distraído tanto que no escuchaba lo que me decía.

-"Ah?" le dije parpadeando, "me distraje sorry"

-"Te pregunté que a que te referías?"

-"Nada, nada olvídalo a lo mejor son cosas mías no me hagas caso, ya vamos a llegar, hablamos después de cenar" le dije sin ahondar en el tema mas.

-"De todas formas para que no estés angustiada, estoy bien" dijo besándome la mano que me tenia tomada.

Solo le sonreí, definitivamente estaba imaginándome las cosas, llegamos al restaurante, me abrió la puerta el chico del valet, espere que Edward se colocara a mi lado, se puso su chaqueta de cuero negro y me dejo pasar a mi primero, dio el nombre de Jasper en la entrada y nos indicaron cual era la mesa.

Éste había sido el mismo restaurante donde habíamos comido con los hermanos de la novia de Jazz, hace ya tanto tiempo, donde en aquel tiempo jamás hubiera pensado que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos alguna vez, sonreí al ver como habían resultado las cosas.

-"De que ríes?" me dijo Edward bajando su rostro hasta mi oído.

-"Estaba recordando" le dije volteando para verlo, él se detuvo para prestarme atención "aquí fue donde supe que eras el hermano de la novia de mi mejor amigo" dije bajando la mirada, él me tomo por la barbilla.

-"Y eso que tiene?"

-"Bueno que si me hubieses preguntado en aquel momento, jamás hubiera pensado que tendría algo contigo" le dije sonriendo "ya sabes que tu y yo pues…" dije sonrojándome aun mas.

Él me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-"Todavía tan penosa? Pensé que ya se te había pasado"

-"Pues no" le dije riendo nerviosa.

Él se agacho a mi altura y me beso en los labios tiernamente, luego fue a mi oído.

-"Pues yo desde el primer día que te vi, necesitaba saber que íbamos a tener _algo_, como tu lo llamas, nunca me gusto estar separado de ti, y me encanta todo lo que hacemos, como lo de esta tarde" me dijo bajito, luego fue a mis labios otra vez por otro beso.

No me negué al beso, pero disimuladamente me separe de él, estábamos en un lugar publico, no podíamos dar espectáculo, además se estaba poniendo intenso, hablando de sentimientos, y yo todavía no estaba preparada para eso, no quería que se pusiera a decir palabras que me harían sentir incomoda.

Vislumbramos a Jasper y a Alice no muy lejos, caminamos hasta ellos, Rose no estaba.

-"Hola!" nos saludo Alice al vernos "Jum…. Esa blusa se ríe conmigo" me dijo en lo que me abrazó.

Mi sonrojo fue mayor.

-"Lo siento, no tenia nada mío y…"

-"Tranquila, te queda bien" me dijo riendo.

-"Alice, déjala" le dijo Edward a mi lado, ella solo saco su lengua en respuesta, salude a Jazz y nos sentamos, una chica bastante agradable se nos acerco a tomar el pedido, tenia tanta hambre que ni vi el menú, pedí mi platillo favorito de una vez.

-"Y Rose?"

-"No quiso venir" me contesto Jazz "Tenia sueño"

-"Que raro" le conteste, "Y Emmet cuando regresa? Edward?" le pregunte volteando a verlo.

No me estaba prestando atención, estaba viendo a Alice, como diciéndole algo con la mirada.

-"Edward?" lo llame de nuevo.

-"Dime Bella" dijo prestándome atención esta vez.

-"Cuando regresa Emmet?"

-"Ehh, el fin de semana que viene, creo" dijo distraído.

-"Te sucede algo?" le pregunte, estaba bastante extraño.

-"No corazón, para nada" dijo volviendo a prestar atención a la mesa.

Llegó nuestro pedido y comimos conversando de todo y de nada, al terminar de comer Alice se puso de pie.

-"Voy al tocador, me acompañas Bella?"

-"Ehh, claro" le dije poniéndome de pie.

**Edward Pov:**

Cuando llegamos el restaurante, le dije bajito a Alice que cuando pudiera se llevara a Bella al tocador, necesitaba hablar con Jasper, Bella era un mujer muy inteligente, sabia que algo me pasaba, desde que estábamos en la casa pude sentir como me miraba, estudiándome con la mirada.

En la tarde cuando llegue a la casa y la vi durmiendo tan placidamente, cuando me sonrío al besarle el hombro, me di cuenta que sin ella no podía vivir, el impulso de ir a amenazar a Jacob no fue complejo de príncipe azul, no lo hice simplemente por que una dama se encontraba en peligro, lo hice por que era _mi dama_ la que estaba amenazada, me moví por amor, no por caballerosidad.

Y luego que llegué, que la vi como me sonreía, me di cuenta de lo que ya sabia, que la amaba, ella era la mujer de mi vida, yo sabía que lo mío por ella era mas que un amor físico, pero como ella siempre estaba tan arisca a ponerle un nombre a lo nuestro que nunca me puse analizar lo que sentía por ella, hasta esta tarde, cuando algo hizo _click_ en mi interior.

Yo estaba locamente enamorado de Bella Swan, ella era mi dulce Bella, no quería que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, no quería que nadie se le acercara, y estaba seguro que mataría por ella.

Por eso cuando estuvimos juntos esta tarde, la disfruté como un hombre enamorado, la tomé en mis brazos, amándola en cada caricia, en cada roce, era como si estuviéramos juntos por primara vez, recordé las palabras que me había dicho aquel cobarde, de que ella nunca iba a ser mía, que estúpido era, como no se dio cuenta del tesoro que tuvo por tanto tiempo al lado.

Cómo algún hombre no podría darse cuenta que ella era la mejor mujer del mundo, por eso mientras le hacia el amor, sentía la necesidad de que fuera mía y de nadie mas, me sentía poderoso al tenerla en mis brazos, mientras ella estuviera conmigo yo podía con todo lo que viniera, ella me hacia fuerte y poderoso, por el simple hecho de amarla.

Por eso, en lo que se fue al tocador con Alice, aborde a Jasper sin preámbulos, debía tener un aliado en esto, o por lo menos alguien que supiera lo que había hecho.

-"Jasper" lo llame rápidamente "no tenemos mucho tiempo mientras las chicas regresan, tienes que saber algo"

La cara de Jasper era de total sorpresa.

-"Que paso? paso algo con Bella?"

-"Si y no, ella no sabe nada, esta tarde fui a hablar con Jacob, bueno mas bien a amenazarlo"

-"Que?" me dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

-"Como oyes, no soporto como maltratan a Isabella, Jasper, el padre de Jacob la llamó cuando me la lleve a dormir un rato y le pidió que hablaran, él no sabía nada del divorcio"

-"Si, Bella me comento eso cuando me llamo, en lo que Jacob salio de quirófano"

-"Si te llamo entonces?" le pregunte.

-"Si, ella estaba en ese momento en la habitación me dijo que iba a salir a buscarte, y me comentó que le había avisado a Billy y que al parecer este no sabia nada"

-"Es cierto, yo estuve ahí cuando llego Billy, y no sabia nada, la llamo nuera y demás, ella intento explicarle pero llego Leah y todo se complico"

-"Leah?" pregunto alarmado, en ese momento recordé que Bella no lo pudo haber llamado para contarle nada de Leah "como se entero Leah que Jacob estaba allá?" preguntó.

-"La verdad no se como se entero Jazz, pero eso no es lo importante" respiré profundo y le dije "Leah esta embarazada, a Bella casi le dio algo cuando la vio"

La cara de Jasper era una combinación de rabia y consideración por Bella.

-"Hasta cuando Jacob le va a seguir haciendo daño?" dijo apretando sus puños.

-"Por eso fui a hablar con él Jasper, lo amenace, le dije que si no se alejaba de ella lo hundiría en la cárcel, por eso necesito tu ayuda"

-"De que hablas Edward, Bella sabe lo que hiciste?"

-"No Jasper, no sabe, y te agradecería que no le dijeras, tampoco a Alice, no creo que Jacob intente nada, pero dijo cosas muy feas de Bella y no se si sea capaz de hacer algo en su contra, o en la mía, si algo me pasa, tengo las pruebas para hundirlo en la cárcel de verdad"

-"Edward, no me gusta como dices eso, tu crees que haga algo en contra ustedes?"

-"No, de verdad no lo creo, Jacob demostró ser un cobarde, pero prefiero prevenir, si pasa algo en mi consultorio hay una carta de autorización a tu nombre, y otra a nombre de Emmet, si se necesita búscala"

-"Una autorización para que?"

-"Para que saques algo de mi caja de seguridad del banco, ahí están las pruebas"

-"Que pruebas?" respiré profundo y contesté con un poco de pena, después de todo había hecho eso sin autorización de nadie.

-"Yo le tome fotografías a las heridas de Bella, eh hice el informe medico, solo debes presentar eso en la jefatura y listo"

La cara de Jasper era exactamente de nada, no podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo.

-"En mis años de medicina, me toco ver varios casos de violencia domestica, trate a no sabes cuantas pobre mujeres golpeadas, maltratadas y mejor no te digo que mas cosas, me fui interesando en el tema y supe que debían hacer para poder hundir al que las golpeaban en la cárcel, hice varios informes aunque solo una de las mujeres que atendí lo presento, por eso se que se necesitaba"

-"Bella lo sabe?, lo de las fotografías?"

Negué con la cabeza.

-"Se las tome cuando dormía, sabia que se moriría de vergüenza, pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera, no podía dejar que pasara inmune"

En eso vi a las chicas viniendo hacia la mesa, le hice señas con los ojos a Alice, y ella se detuvo como arreglarse una sandalia Bella la ayudo.

-"Ya vienen" le dije a Jazz "dime que lo harás si se necesita, yo después le explico a Bella, cuando sea necesario"

-"Esta bien Edward, no hay problema, ojala no las necesitemos nunca, y Jacob haya agarrado escarmiento" dijo mientras veía como Alice se acercaba a la mesa seguida por Bella.

-"Gracias, y yo también lo espero"

-"Hola" me dijo Bella con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-"Hola" le conteste igual, le tome una mano y se la bese "Había mucha gente?"

-"Nop, pero a Alice se le daño una sandalia o eso pensó" dijo volteando sus ojos "la ayude pero estaba bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"De verdad pensé que se había roto" dijo Alice con cara de perrito.

-"Bueno, no importa" dijo Jasper "Y alguno de ustedes, hermanos Cullen, sabrán cual es la gran sorpresa que le tiene Emmet a mi hermana?"

-"La verdad Jasper, no tengo idea, si sé que trae noticias pero no tengo idea de los detalles" dije.

-"Yo tampoco, el grandote no me quiere decir nada, cada vez que llama y yo le atiendo, me canso de preguntarle de que se trata, pero no me dice nada" dijo Alice.

-"Eso si es una novedad, que alguien pueda evadirte" le dijo riendo Jasper a Alice.

Ella busco despeinarlo amistosamente, pero él la esquivo justo a tiempo, ellos siguieron con su intento de despeinarse, y Bella los veía muerta de la risa, yo solo veía a Bella, estaba viendo el ángulo que hacia su nariz con su boca, el labio de abajo era un poco mas grueso que el de arriba, pero solo un poco, que le daba un toque exquisito cuando la besaba.

Ella sintió como la observaba y volteo a verme, al fijarse en como la estaba viendo sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, no pude evitar reír, adoraba causarle esa reacción, por debajo de la mesa le coloque una mano sobre su pierna, ella puso la de ella arriba de la mía, y volvió a ver a Alice y Jasper que ahora nos veían indiscretamente.

-"Que nos perdimos?" dijo Alice subiendo una ceja.

-"No se de que hablas" dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

Todos reímos en la mesa por la sincronización.

Esta vez nadie quiso postre, la mesonera nos trajo la cuenta yo invite, nos levantamos de la mesa, deje que Jasper y Alice caminaran un poco mas adelante, y le hable al oído a Bella.

-"Te quedas conmigo?"

-"No se" me dijo mordiéndose el labio "Me quede ayer"

-"Y que?, tampoco es que tienes visitas contadas por mes" le dije riendo contra su cabello.

-"Yo se tonto" me dijo riendo "Pero creo que es mejor que me quede donde Jasper"

No quería que se fuera, tenia que convencerla como fuera.

-"Anda, quédate conmigo, haré lo que quieras, pero no quiero dormir solo"

-"Solo vamos a dormir?" dijo subiendo una ceja.

-"Lo prometo" dije subiendo la mano derecha "Si tu quieres, solo dormimos"

-"Y mi ropa?" dijo cruzándose de brazos, ya lo estaba pensando, no pude evitar sonreír a plenitud

-"Tenemos dos opciones" le dije tomándola de la mano nuevamente "Una: ir a casa de Jazz a buscarte algo de ropa, pero, si no quieres, o te da pena" le dije rodando los ojos "podemos ir a comprar algo" que me dices?"

-"Eres un caso, vas a hacer lo que sea por que me quede contigo verdad?"

-"Aja" le dije asintiendo.

-"Y sirve de algo que me niegue?" dijo mientras salíamos del restaurante.

-"Si me quieres ver triste, puedes hacerlo" le dije mientras le daba el ticket al muchacho del valet parking.

-"Jasper va a llevar a tu hermana a su casa, podemos aprovechar y pasamos a buscar algo de mi ropa" dijo medio sonriendo.

-"Perfecto!" le dije subiéndola en brazos, besándole los labios.

-"Hey!" grito Jasper desde su camioneta que ya se la habían entregado, "Mira que es como mi hermana!" me dijo riendo.

-"Tu!" le dije "si eres descarado, tu vas con_ mi hermanita" _le dije riendo, Alice se asomó desde el puesto del copiloto.

-"Deja! Que ya estoy mayorcita" dijo riendo.

-"Nos vemos Bella" le dijo Jasper montándose en la camioneta.

-"Bye, Jazz" contesto ella.

Nos despedimos mientras Jasper tomaba camino hacia la casa de mis viejos, mi auto llego, le abrí la puerta a Bella, y me subí rápido, Bella seguramente quería que llegáramos antes de Jasper a su casa, me parecía absurdo, pero si a ella le daba pena, pues iríamos mientras Jasper llevaba a Alice, emprendí la marcha y llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al departamento de Jazz, esta vez la acompañe, no sabia que me pasaba, estaba ansioso, no quería perderla de vista ni un momento, la tomaba de la mano como si fuéramos unos novios adolescentes, podía jurar que Bella había notado la diferencia en como la trataba, cada cierto tempo la veía detallándome la cara, como tratando de descubrir que me traía entre manos.

Llegamos a la casa, Bella fue a la habitación de Alice a dejar su ropa, yo me serví un trago no tenia sueño, ella salio unos minutos después ya con su pijama puesta, unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sin mangas era color lila, se había dado un baño, aunque no se había mojado el cabello, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, me busco con la mirada y al verme con el trago puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Mañana tienes que trabajar" me dijo viendo en vaso en mi mano.

-"Yo se, solo me estoy tomando un trago nada mas, no tengo sueño"

-"Yo tampoco, dormí todo el día" dijo encogiéndose de hombros yendo a sentarse en el sofá frente a la ventana, le gustaba ver la ciudad desde allí, fui a abrir las cortinas para que pudiera ver hacia afuera.

-"Gracias" me dijo con una sonrisa.

-"De nada, gustas?" le dije señalando el trago.

-"No" dijo frunciendo un poco los labios "no me provoca"

-"Te importa que yo tome?"

-"Para nada, haz lo que quieras" me dijo abrazándose las piernas con sus brazos.

Me quede viendo por la ventana, parado cerca del vidrio, ella seguía ahí sentadita, de repente la atmosfera se torno un poco silenciosa, no sabia por que, pero ninguno de los dos hablábamos, sin embargo yo no veía a la ciudad, la veía a ella por el reflejo del vidrio, tenia recostada su quijada sobre sus rodillas y tenia la mirada perdida.

-"Que piensas?" le dije volteándome a verla, fui a servirme otro trago, ella no contestó.

-"Bella?" la llamé de nuevo.

-"Ah?" dijo parpadeando, reí mientras me servía el trago.

-"Te pregunte en que pensabas?" le dije, estaba a sus espaldas en el bar, ella se quedo callada un momento y después me dijo bajito.

-"En ti"

No pude evitar sentirme demasiado bien al escuchar eso.

-"Y que piensas de mi?" le pregunte indagando.

Ella se giro en su asiento y me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Que desde que llegaste esta tarde, estas extraño, hay algo que te pasa que no me has dicho, o mejor dicho no me has querido contar" me dijo viéndome fijamente.

No pude evitar reír, era demasiado perceptiva, camine unos pasos y me senté a su lado, ella se volteo en el asiento y quedamos frente a frente.

-"Cuando sacaste el titulo de bruja?" le dije dando un sorbo al trago.

-"Todas las mujeres tenemos algo de adivinas, sexto sentido que llaman, así que tengo razón" dijo frunciendo el seño "hay algo rondando tu cabeza desde esta tarde y no me has dicho nada"

-"Si, es verdad" le dije poniéndome serio, que sentido tenia ocultárselo?

-"Me vas a contar en algún momento?" me dijo interesada, pero a la vez me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por mi mente, ella nunca quería hablar de sentimientos y sabia que no había cambiado de opinión todavía, así que no tenía idea de que mi cambio se debía a que había asumido la idea de amarla con locura.

-"Quieres saberlo?" le dije viéndola seriamente a los ojos "si me dices que quieres saberlo te lo digo"

Ella seguía con la sonrisa en los labios parecía que estaba jugando, no estaba actuando con la seriedad del momento, volteo su cabeza viendo el techo brevemente pensando.

-"Ehhh, si, si quiero saber" dijo con una sonrisa infantil, reí con ella y me tome el trago que tenía en la mano fondo blanco, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mi reacción.

-"Tranquila, no voy a tomar más" le dije para calmarla "solo estoy tomando ánimos"

Coloqué el vaso en la mesa del centro y me le quede viendo a los ojos.

-"Lo que me paso fue que descubrí algo"

-"Que descubriste?" pregunto interesada, respire profundo y se lo dije.

-"Que estoy enamorado de ti, que eres la mujer de mi vida y que te amo más que a la vida misma, eso fue lo que descubrí" le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

**Bella Pov:**

Me quede en el sitio, que había pasado para que Edward se me declarara de tal forma?, de que me perdí? Me sentía morir, no sabía qué hacer, Edward me había dicho las palabras más bellas que había oído en mi vida y yo era incapaz de moverme, peor aún era incapaz de responderle.

No sabía que decir, Edward y yo habíamos quedado en un trato, cero sentimientos, cero palabritas románticas, yo le advertí que no se enamorara, estábamos juntos, eso era todo, enamorarse era complicado, eso traía, posesión, y peleas, llamadas a toda hora para saber en dónde estaba, gritos por llegar tarde, sentirme mal porque olvidara el aniversario, y sentirme morir de nuevo cuando encontrara a alguien más, porque el amor eterno no existía, entonces por qué se empeñaba en amarme?

No quería pasar por esto otra vez, no, no y no, suficientemente mal me había ido ya como para atarme a un hombre, es verdad que adoraba pasar tiempo con él, pero no quería sentirme obligada, no quería, debía salir corriendo de allí, pero cómo?

Edward se quedo callado un rato mientras yo tenía mi debate mental, me dio rabia de que me quitara lo único sin complicaciones que tenía en mi vida, él era eso, la tranquilidad, era un puerto seguro, sentí como un nudo iba apoderándose de mi garganta, viéndole el rostro sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver mas.

Él se me acerco cauteloso tratando de describir mi reacción, yo todavía estaba estática frente a él.

-"Bella?, Bella cariño te sientes bien?" me dijo preocupado por mi mutismo se movió de su sitio y se me colocó al frente totalmente, tenía su rostro a solo milímetros de los míos, no lo pensé dos veces, no le deje hablar, me fundí con su boca con un afán casi febril, él tomo de buena manera mi reacción y me correspondió el beso, abrazándome.

Como pude me levante de mi silla y lo tome de la mano llevándolo a su habitación, él intento decirme algo pero le coloque un dedo contra sus labios, y lo hale delicadamente para que me siguiera, él me siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me estaba matando, él creía que me estaba entregando a él correspondiéndole el amor que me había declarado, me senté en la cama y lo traje hacia mí lo tome desesperada por el cabello fundiéndonos de nuevo en un beso, él me soltó la coleta que tenía en el cabello y paso sus manos por mis hebras susurrándome "Me fascina tu cabello suelto" yo no dije nada, atraje de nuevo su boca a la mía, di la vuelta colocándome sobre él, le quite la camisa me dedique a saborearle y besarle cada rincón de su pecho, quería aprendérmelo de memoria, quería aprenderme los dibujos que hacían sus pecas y sus lunares, el suave bello que cubría todo su pecho, necesitaba gravármelo en el sub consiente.

Él fue haciendo sus movimientos por su lado, en unos pocos momentos los dos estábamos sin ropa, piel contra piel en un baile demasiado excitante, no hablábamos, solo nos sentíamos, yo me dedique al resto de su anatomía, quería que sintiera placer, me dedique tiempo a su hombría, tratando de brindarle el mayor placer posible, bese, lamí y saboreé prácticamente toda su anatomía, él me dedicaba gruñidos de satisfacción y gemidos ahogados por sus labios sellados, con sus manos me tomaba del cabello y me guiaba en el ritmo, él mismo me detuvo y me subió de nuevo al él dedicándome una sonrisa deslumbrante, yo solo bese su pecho y me recosté, allí esperando que su corazón bajara sus pulsaciones.

Él me dio la vuelta y empezó a recorrerme, no teníamos prisa, ambos queríamos demorar el clímax lo más posible, él me toco como nunca antes lo había hecho, no podíamos controlar los gemidos de cada uno, nuestras respiraciones eran muy aceleradas, tome una almohada para ahogar un grito en lo que sentí su boca acercarse a mi centro, Edward era un experto haciéndome perder el control, mi cuerpo temblaba bajo sus carisias, yo ya no tenía voluntad propia, de repente recordé por qué estaba haciendo esto, por qué me estaba entregando a él como si fuera la última vez.

Porque así era.

Unas lagrimas traicioneras bajaron por mis mejillas, mientras llegaba a mi primer orgasmo, él subió con una sonrisa triunfante recorriéndome de nuevo mi piel, sentía como sonreía mientras subía de nuevo a mi rostro, yo había cerrado los ojos, tratando de indicarle a mi corazón que bajara un poco el ritmo, él me besó una de las lagrimas quitándola así de mi rostro, como era de esperarse se preocupó.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto alterado "Bella, te hice daño amor?"

Negué con la cabeza mientras otras lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro, porque tenía que llorar justamente ahora?

-"Que sucedió?" me dijo y sentí que su voz era ya más seria, no quería que detuviera esto que estábamos haciendo así que, aunque no planeaba hablar, abrí mis ojos lo tome por el rostro y le dije.

-"No me hiciste daño" aun tenía la respiración alterada, le acaricie el rostro.

-"Pero" dijo él intentando entender porque estaba llorando.

-"Dijiste que me amabas verdad?" le dije interrumpiéndolo él asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Entonces ámame" le dije con ferocidad, "ámame hasta que ya no podamos mas, y cuando eso pase, ámame otra vez, quiero ser tuya todas las veces que pueda, quiero olvidarme de mi misma perdida en tus brazos, por favor ámame" le dije con lagrimas nuevas en los ojos.

Él no entendía por qué estaba llorando pero mi mirada y mi voz le suplicaba que continuara, hacía mucho tiempo yo había empezado a tomar pastillas, así que no se levantó a colocarse el preservativo, simplemente me beso de nuevo, se colocó arriba de mi apoyando sus codos a mis lados, fue hasta mi oído y me dijo "Te Amo" al momento que de una sola estocada entró en mí, yo arqueé mi espalda acercándome más a él, mientras un grito contenido salía de mi garganta por ambas cosas, mientras otras lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

No quería que las viera, lo abracé por el cuello pegándolo a mí, apoyándome un poco en el espaldar de la cama, nos quedamos 5 segundos sin movernos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban, entonce él empezó a moverse sobre mí, llevando el ritmo, yo me acoplé al ritmo que él impartía, tratando de controlar mis propias emociones para así poder terminar al mismo tiempo que él.

Sus movimientos acelerados y sus gemidos me indicaron cuando ya estaba cerca, pasé mis piernas por sus caderas pegándolo a mí, mientras sentía como ambos explotábamos en un cielo apartado y hecho a nuestra medida, adoraba esa sensación, mi cuerpo temblaba ligero como la pluma bajo su pecho, mientras ambos tratábamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones y latidos.

Como le había pedido, Edward se dedico a amarme toda la noche, dormíamos de a ratos, mientras recuperábamos fuerzas, después de no sé cuantas veces de hacer el amor, se quedó profundamente dormido, sabía que no iba a despertar dentro de un buen rato, esta vez no me abrace a él para dormir, nos colocamos de lado uno frente al otro, yo estaba físicamente agotada, pero no podía dormir, no después de saber lo que iba a hacer.

En lo que el primer rayo de luz entro por la ventana me levanté temblando, dejando a Edward durmiendo con una sonrisa en los labios, camine cautelosamente por toda la habitación recogiendo mi ropa, me fui al cuarto de Alice, saque una muda de ropa nueva de mi bolso y me la coloqué, metí la que había tenido puesta, tome el bolso y salí de la habitación, camine hasta la sala tome un block de hojas que Edward tenía en la sala para anotar cualquier cosa, arranqué una hoja y tomé el bolígrafo, y fui al mesón de la cocina.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que unas lagrimas cayeron sobre el membrete de papel, respire profundo y escribí un nota.

_LO SIENTO, PERO NO PUEDO._

_B._

Sentí como otra lagrima caía por la punta de mi nariz, me la seque, y coloque la nota en el mesón de la cocina, incapaz de poder siquiera ver hacia el pasillo de su cuarto, abrí la puerta con cautela y sin hacer ruido, tome mi cartera y mi bolso y vi por última vez el lugar que había sido mi refugio, salí del apartamento de Edward sin mirar atrás.


	22. Sola

**Capitulo 22:**

**Sola:**

**Bella Pov:**

Llegué al lobby del edificio, me coloqué los lentes oscuros antes de salir del ascensor para ocultar mis ojos enrojecidos, casi siempre que salía de este edificio el vigilante no estaba, pero hoy no conté con esa suerte, el joven de media edad que cuidaba la planta baja del edificio se volteo a verme en lo que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y salí con mi maletín en la mano, inmediatamente fue a ayudarme.

-"Buenos Días Srta. Salió hoy temprano"

Le medio sonreí.

-"Buenos días James, si, es que tengo que hacer unas diligencias temprano, podrías por favor conseguirme un taxi?"

-"De inmediato" me dijo quitándome el bolsito de las manos para ayudarme, salió del edificio y me busco un taxi, el ascensor hiso un ruido cerrando sus puertas, me apresuré saliendo del edificio por si acaso era Edward bajando, no lo creía, pero por si acaso.

Una vez afuera James estaba con un auto amarillo esperando para que yo me montara, mi maletín ya estaba adentro, le di las gracias y me subí.

-"Hacia donde Srta.?" Me preguntó el conductor.

-"Solo arranque" le dije con un nudo en la garganta, el chofer me hizo caso y se alejo del edificio de Edward, ni siquiera voltee para atrás, unas lagrimas nuevas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos, mientras le di la dirección de Jasper al conductor.

Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos unos minutos afuera estacionados esperando que Jasper saliera de la casa, no tenía ganas de explicarle lo que pasaba, como a la media hora de llegar una camioneta rojo sangre salió del estacionamiento con Jasper a bordo, le indiqué al conductor que me esperara no iba a demorar mucho.

El taxi entró al estacionamiento y yo subí al departamento a buscar unas cosas, saque casi toda mi ropa y una que otra cosa que tenia por ahí, no busque con mayor interés, simplemente saque algunas cosas para poder vivir un tiempo sin molestarlo.

Bajé con la maleta y el chofer del taxi salió a ayudarme, una vez dentro del auto de nuevo le di la dirección de mi departamento, emprendimos la marcha, yo ya no podía contener mucho las lágrimas, seguía con los lentes oscuros pero una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla, me la aparte con la mano.

-"Se encuentra bien?" me preguntó el chofer, yo estaba viendo por la ventana, giré mi rostro y vi que me veía por el espejo retrovisor.

-"Si" contesté "me encuentro bien"

-"No parece" dijo bajito.

-"Podría por favor solo llevarme?" le dije algo molesta.

-"Si, claro Srta. Disculpe si la incomode" para manejar un taxi, este hombre era sumamente educado, lo vi mejor por el retrovisor y me fije que era un muchacho, a lo mejor uno o dos años mayor que yo, a mi no me vendría mal distraerme un poco así que, que importaba?

-"De dónde eres?" le pregunte.

-"De Washington" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios "Vine a hacer un post-grado pero perdí mi empleo y lo que conseguí fue esto, estudio por las noches"

-"Wow" fue lo único que le dije, Yo había nacido y vivido mi infancia en un pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, pero no tenía ganas de socializar tanto con aquel hombre, llegamos a mi departamento y de nuevo me ayudo a bajar mis cosas del auto, las coloco en la entrada del edificio.

-"Gracias" le dije extendiéndole un billete por su trabajo "y suerte"

Él vio el billete por un momento y después con una sonrisa me dijo.

-"Sabes qué? Esta va por mi cuenta, ojala resuelvas tus problemas preciosa, las mujeres como tú no deberían llorar"

Me quede boquiabierta, él entro de nuevo al auto, se despidió con la mano y emprendió la marcha dejándome con el billete en la mano, sacudí la cabeza todavía incrédula, _ahora me iba a encontrar caballeros en todas las esquinas?_ Pensé irónica.

Subí a mi departamento, los muebles que había comprado hacia unos días, gracias a dios ya habían llegado, tenía un pequeño sofá de 2 puestos y mi cama, al llegar a mi habitación, abrí mi maleta y empecé a sacar la ropa para guardarla en el closet, saque un juego de sabanas y se lo coloque a la cama, tome una toalla y me fui a dar un baño.

Entre en la ducha sin ropa y no pude evitar recordar a Edward, se habría despertado ya? Como tomaría la nota? Me odiaría? Claro que me odiaría, como no iba hacerlo, me había comportado de la manera más soez, lo había dejado sin explicaciones y sin comentarios, tenía que odiarme, pero así era mejor, para que íbamos a estar juntos si igual íbamos a sufrir al final, era preferible terminar ahora y no hacernos más daño.

Estaba muy cansada, y las lagrimas salían de vez en cuando de mis ojos, salí en toalla a mi recamara y me coloqué la parte baja de mi ropa interior saque el celular de mi cartera lo apagué y me acosté a dormir, necesitaba escapar de todo.

Desperté después de dormir demasiadas horas, mi cuerpo por fin estaba más relajado y ya no estaba tan cansada, me levante de mi cama y me coloque una bata para salir a la cocina, me di cuenta que no tenía ni agua para beber, así que regrese a mi habitación y me coloque lo primero que encontré, unos Jeans desgastados, una sudadera que me quedaba bastante grande de mi universidad y mis tenis, me vi al espejo, me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo, tome mi cartera, las llaves y baje del edificio.

Abajo había un local de víveres, como un pequeño supermercado, agarré un carrito y empecé a pasear por los pasillos, tenía tiempo que no hacia las compras de una casa, compre jugo, leche, cereal, algunas frutas, pasta y demás cosas, una Sra. mayor me cobró, preguntándome si era nueva y dándome la bienvenida a la comunidad, le sonreí amablemente.

Subí de nuevo a mi departamento, dentro de todo lo que me había sucedido, se sentía bien tener un lugar que fuera mío y de nadie más, agarre una manzana de las que había comprado y la mordí mientras tomaba mi teléfono, aunque yo no tenía familia como tal, ni marido, tenía a Jasper que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a voltear a la ciudad para buscarme.

Al prender el celular, como lo había imaginado, tenía dos mensajes escritos y tres llamadas perdidas, todas de Jazz, Edward no me había llamado, mi corazón se arrugó un poco, pero después me dije a mi misma _mejor así, esto era lo que querías no? _ Busque el número de Jasper y le marque, él no atendió, salió su contestadora, espere la señal y dejé un mensaje.

-"Jazz, es Bella, estoy bien, fui a buscar unas cosas en tu departamento, me voy a desconectar por unos días ok? Yo te llamo, cuídate, un beso, te quiero"

Con suerte si Edward no le contaba nada a Alice pensaría que andaba con él y no se preocuparía, me iba a desconectar de todos por lo menos unos días, para así darme tiempo a asimilar lo que había decidido y poder mantenerlo, además quería disfrutar unos días sola, volví a apagar mi teléfono, termine de comerme la manzana y fui a guardar las compras que había hecho.

Habían pasado ya aproximadamente 10 días desde que me había venido para mi departamento, y no había un solo día que alguna cosa me recordara a Edward, hasta la vista de mi departamento me recordaba la de él aunque la vista no era ni parecida, cada vez que me encontraba pensándolo me regañaba mentalmente, _ya Isabella! Es mejor así, _no dejaba de repetirme mentalmente.

Cada 2 o 3 días prendía mi celular, logré hablar con Jasper, no sabía nada de mi separación con Edward, la única forma para que él no supiera era que Alice no se había enterado, quería decir que a lo mejor Edward estaba tratando de desconectarse al igual que yo, Jasper me insistió muchas veces preguntando donde estaba, pero yo me había vuelto una experta siendo evasiva, y llegó un momento en que Jasper simplemente, dejó de insistir para verme.

Era viernes en la tarde y estaba de mejor humor, ya mi departamento parecía un hogar, como estaba sin hacer nada me dedique a pintarlo y decorarlo yo misma quede agotada pero el resultado valió la pena, no podía creer todo lo que me había demorado en independizarme después de mi separación con Jacob.

Y hablando de Jacob, Billy nunca más llamó, se suponía que íbamos a hablar para explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero jamás se volvió a comunicar conmigo, Jasper me contó la vez que hablamos que Jacob se había ido de la clínica y no había sabido más de él, eso era bueno.

Había empezado a buscar trabajo, pero el ambiente laboral no estaba muy dispuesto a tener un nuevo miembro, pensé en abrir mi propia empresa, tenía que empezar a ver como la constituía, tenía que empezar a producir, el dinero no se iba a acabar todavía pero tenía que usar mi cerebro en algo, había pensado en el nombre para mi empresa _Imagines Bella _pero no era nada definitivo.

Estaba escuchando un poco de música mientras le quitaba el polvo a los muebles, prendí mi celular para dejar abierta una puerta al mundo exterior, me fui a la cocina a acomodar unos estantes, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro por el departamento, mi celular empezó a sonar, sonreí al oírlo, _Jasper, _ pensé, fui y lo tome de la mesita de la sala, me extraño al ver el numero, decía _desconocido_ se me bajo un poco la tensión quien seria?, el teléfono repicaba y repicaba cada vez mas insistente, mientras yo decidía atender o no, la angustia bajo un poco y con mi dedo tembloroso pise el botón de atender.

-"Alo" dije bajito al teléfono.

-"Isabella" me dijo una voz llorosa "Sra. Isabella es usted?"

No reconocía la voz, sabía que era de mujer, pero estaba distorsionada por miedo y por llanto.

-"Quien es?"

-"Es Leah, Sra. Isabella por favor ayúdeme"

La sangre me huyo del cuerpo, Leah? Qué demonios hacia Leah llamándome? Y por que sonaba tan asustada.

-"Soy yo Leah, que pasa?" le pregunte entre alterada y preocupada, hasta cuando iba a tener que soportar esto?

-"Sra. Isabella, por favor ayúdeme, Jacob me tiene encerrada en mi casa, ahora salió un momento y dejo el celular, estoy muy asustada, no sabía a quién llamar, por favor ayúdeme"

No entendía nada, que Jacob tenia secuestrada a Leah? Pero por qué? No se suponía que ellos estaban juntos? Leah volvió a hablar llorando por el teléfono.

-"Por favor ayúdeme, llame a la policía, él me golpeo, mi bebe no se mueve desde esta mañana, no siento que se mueva, estoy muy asustada por favor Sra. Isabella, por favor"

Recordé como me había sentido la vez que Jacob me golpeo, asustada, mejor dicho, aterrorizada y Leah se encontraba así ahora, que debía hacer?

-"Dime donde estas?" le pregunté.

-"En mi departamento, queda entre la 2da y la 3ra calle de Queens, Edificio América I, piso 3, Apto 34" dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-"Voy a enviarte ayuda, no te preocupes"

La voz de Leah se volvió un tanto histérica.

-"Escucho la puerta, debo colgar, ayúdeme por favor"

Y se tranco la llamada, me quede pálida en el sitio, que acababa de ocurrir? Seria verdad? La voz de Leah se escuchaba terriblemente nerviosa y asustada, no parecía fingida, que debería hacer? tome el teléfono y le marque a Jasper, no me atendió, intente de nuevo y nada, a lo mejor lo había dejado en el auto o no lo tenía cerca.

Se me ocurrió llamar a la policía, no fue de mucha ayuda, el hombre que me atendió, me preguntó un montón de datos absurdos sobre Leah que yo no conocía, me pregunto que por qué me había llamado a mí, cuando intente explicarle acerca de Jacob, empezó a regañarme por que yo no había presentado la denuncia cuando él me había agredido, y a la final dijo que si les daba tiempo pasarían en la noche por la dirección a verificar, pero que no me prometía nada.

Que impotencia, cada vez me sentía más preocupada, _que hago? Qué hago?_ Me repetí una y otra vez dando vueltas por mi departamento, Leah dijo que Jacob la había golpeado, y que el bebe no se movía, estaba muy asustada, resoplé levantándome del sofá, tomé mi cartera mis llaves, la dirección que me había dado Leah y salí del departamento.

No podía llevarme mi auto, Jacob lo podía reconocer, tome un taxi en la puerta de mi edificio y le indique al conductor la dirección, estaba temblando en el auto mientras llegábamos, le pagué al chofer y entré al edificio, era humilde, no había nadie vigilando, subí por las escaleras por que el elevador no funcionaba.

Llegué al 3er piso y busqué el apartamento que me había dicho Leah, una vez frente a la puerta, temblando de miedo se me ocurrió algo, y si Leah se había puesto de acuerdo con Jacob para traerme aquí?

No, no creo que alguien se pueda prestar para eso, sin embargo no toqué la puerta, me fui para las escaleras y me senté a esperar, alguien tenía que salir en algún momento, estuve sentada como 45 min en las escaleras en silencio, había puesto mi celular en vibracall por si acaso.

Me estaba quedando practicante dormida recostada contra la pared cuando empecé a oír gritos de la puerta del apto 34.

-"No me interesa tu estúpido hijo! Si quiere nacer pues que lo haga aquí!"

No se escuchaba la respuesta pero por mi espalda corrió un escalofrío al oír la voz de Jacob, la puerta del apartamento se abrió me asome pegada a la pared, Jacob salió, estaba casi irreconocible, tenia barba y vestía como un delincuente, cerró la puerta con llave y la colocó debajo de la alfombra de la puerta.

Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras donde yo me encontraba, subí al piso de arriba asustada para que no fuera a verme, subí y me pegue a las paredes de él pasillo, escuche como empezaba a bajar los escalones, me medio asome hacia abajo y logre ver como caminaba a la entrada del edificio.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo con la respiración alterada, fui hasta la puerta 34 y me agache a tomar la llave de la puerta con manos temblorosas, abrí la puerta y la deje abierta detrás de mí, por miedo a lo que me podía encontrar, entré al pasillo, el apartamento apestaba a suciedad y basura, arrugue la nariz, camine dos pasos más y llame con voz temblorosa.

-"Leah?"

No hubo respuesta, me asome a la primera habitación y estaba vacía.

-"Leah?" llame temblando de pies a cabeza.

-"Aquí" dijo una voz débil desde el cuarto del fondo.

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí, Leah estaba ahí, demacrada y con el rostro con moretones color purpura, estaba en una cama acostada de lado, sumamente débil, intentó colocarse de pie y fui a ayudarla.

-"Sra. Isabella, vino a ayudarme"

-"Vamos Leah" le dije colocándola de pie pasado un brazo por mis hombros, aun embarazada no estaba tan pesada como me lo imaginaba, la pobre estaba muy débil "vamos a sacarte de aquí" le dije, caminamos unos pasos afuera de la habitación, Leah no dejaba de llorar diciendo una y otra vez.

-"No siento a mi bebe"

-"Tranquila, van a estar bien los dos, vamos a llevarte con un medico, camina Leah, tenemos que salir antes de que Jacob regrese"

Seguimos caminando, yo estaba aterrada, la pobre Leah estaba muy mal y por lo que decía, su bebe parecía que había muerto, la pobre estaba muy débil, pero me daba terror que Jacob regresara y nos encontrara a las dos aquí, seguí arrastrando a Leah por el pasillo, pasamos por la habitación vacía y subí mi rostro a la puerta.

Me inundo el pánico, ahí estaba él con el rostro libido de la rabia, viéndome con los ojos desorbitados.

-"Que pretendes hacer?" me dijo desde la puerta.

Yo me armé de valor y le respondí con la voz más fuerte que podía tener.

-"Llevarla a un médico, se están muriendo y a ti no te importa nada, que clase de cosa eres?" le dije llena de rabia.

Él entro encimándosenos, Leah temblaba de terror mientras la sostenía, pasé su brazo quitándolo de mi espalda y la recosté de la pared.

-"Ella no sale de aquí" me dijo Jacob con los ojos enrojecidos parecía drogado, Leah no dejaba de dar gemidos de llanto viéndolo con ojos de cervatillo.

-"Jacob, necesitan atención medica, es que no te conmueve siquiera? Es tu hijo!"

-"Yo no quería hijos, si ella se embarazó ese es su problema, que vea a ver ese feto como sale de ahí"

-"Quien eres!" le grite sorprendida, ni yo podía sentir siquiera rabia por Leah en ese momento.

Jacob se me acercó casi tocándome, di dos pasos para atrás alejándome de él.

-"Ella no sale de aquí" dijo con una sonrisa sádica "A menos" dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza me sentí violada nada mas de cómo me miraba, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-"Esta bien" le dije, él abrió los ojos sorprendido "déjala ir y me quedo, me quedo en su lugar" le dije con voz temblorosa.

-"Mientes" me dijo lleno de rabia, mientras Leah me veía de la pared negando con la cabeza.

-"Déjala ir Jacob, necesita un medico, yo me quedo" le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Sra. Isabella, no, él la va a matar" dijo Leah detrás.

-"CALLATE ESTUPIDA" dijo Jacob volteándose a darle una bofetada.

-"JACOB!" lo llamé desesperada, Leah se encogió esperando el golpe él volteo a verme "déjala ir, anda, yo hago lo que quieras, deja que se vaya"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron viéndome de nuevo de pies a cabeza.

-"Lo que quiera?" dijo acercándose de nuevo, yo asentí con un nudo de pánico en la garganta, Jacob volteo a ver a Leah y le dijo "Vete, ella es mejor que tu"

Leah me vio con los ojos asustados y yo le asentí aterrada, esperaba que por lo menos me mandara algún tipo de ayuda, si no, el policía me había dicho que a lo mejor pasaban en la noche y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Leah sacó fuerzas y caminó afuera del apartamento dejándome sola con Jacob, vi como cruzó por el pasillo caminado poco a poco con una mano en su vientre y la otra apoyándose de la pared, se desapareció de mi vista y Jacob me tomo por la barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-"Isa" me dijo con voz excitada "Te extrañe"

Me pasó la mano por el rostro y cerré los ojos de asco, me estremecía de pura repulsión al sentir sus manos recorriéndome ahora los brazos y mi cintura, me tomó por las caderas con ambas manos y me pegó a su cuerpo.

-"Hueles delicioso" me dijo mientras pasaba su nariz por mi cara y mi cuello, él olía horrible, una mezcla de sudor, alcohol y tabaco que me produjo nauseas, como era de suponerse fue por mis labios, pegó su asquerosa boca a la mía exigiéndole alguna respuesta a mis labios, como yo era incapaz de moverme se molesto, me tomo del cabello y me lo halo fortísimo grité de dolor.

Llevó sus manos a mis hombros y me pegó con brutalidad de la pared, pegándome horriblemente en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y abrí la boca por el dolor que me produjo, el me zarandeó de nuevo pegándome de nuevo a la pared.

-"Vas a estar conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, así que tú decides"

Me volvió a colocar frente a él y me beso de nuevo pero con más fuerza, fue a mi camisa y la levanto para tocarme, me sentía terrible, tenía que usar algo para golpearlo, no podía permitir que me violara, recordé a Edward a Jasper y a Emmet cuando fueron a rescatarme la otra vez, y un llanto ahogado quedo en mi garganta.

Pero esta vez no iba a venir nadie, esta vez estaba sola y no iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya, trate de no pensar en lo que me estaba haciendo, empecé a pensar como me podía escapar de esta, Jacob fue empujándome a la habitación del fondo, yo tenía los ojos abiertos buscando algo para defenderme.

Cerca de la cama se oyó un golpe seco y fuerte, Jacob abrió los ojos desorbitados y con dolor, se despegó de mi y trato de voltear, en lo que lo hizo recibió otro golpe, esta vez en la quijada que lo dejo inconsciente, el cuerpo inerte de Jacob cayó y yo me aparte justo para que no me aplastara, subí el rostro y vi a Leah respirando agitadamente con una pieza de metal como un cetro en sus manos, la mire con ojos desorbitados.

Luego ella cambio su expresión por una de dolor, lanzó la pieza de metal al piso, se tomo el vientre abultado con ambas manos y pego un grito de puro dolor, corrí a su auxilio y casi se me desmayó en brazos.

-"Leah! Leah! Aguanta, oíste, aguanta!" la saqué casi a rastras del departamento, dejando a Jacob inconsciente en el piso, tomé mi cartera que había dejado cerca de la puerta, los pasillos estaban desolados, ella lloraba de dolor en mis brazos y se tomaba la barriga cada vez más fuerte, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la calle.

-"Me duele!" me dijo llorando una vez en la acera "no quiero que mi bebe muera"

-"Leah! Mírame!" le grité, ella parpadeó y me vio "No se va a morir nadie ok? Ya saliste de ese infierno vamos a llevarte a una clínica, aguanta ok?"

Ella asintió pero volvió a gritar de dolor, estaba teniendo las contracciones debíamos llegar a la clínica cuanto antes, vi desesperada hacia la calle y gracias a dios venia un taxi, me pare en la mitad de la calle para que se detuviera, me frenó súper cerca.

-"Estas loca?" me dijo el conductor saliéndose por la ventana.

No le respondí, agarre a Leah de nuevo apoyándola en mí y la subí al auto, mientras ella respiraba aceleradamente, me subí por la otra puerta.

-"A la clínica central" le dije al conductor sin verlo.

-"Demonios!" dijo al ver el estado de Leah, pensé que nos iba a querer bajar del auto pero en vez de eso, pisó el acelerador y empezó a tocar la bocina para que los carros se apartaran.

Llegamos rápido a la clínica, el conductor se bajó y me ayudo a sacar a Leah.

-"Mujer dando a luz!" gritó en lo que entramos a emergencia, dos enfermeras salieron. corriendo a ayudarnos, pero Leah estaba complicada necesitaba que la atendieran con dedicación, me voltee a ver al conductor, me pareció familiar pero no le preste atención.

-"Quédate con ella, voy por ayuda"

No espere a que contestara, me fui corriendo al puesto de enfermeras, con la respiración agitada le pregunte a la enfermera.

-"El Dr. Cullen, Edward Cullen?"

La enfermera me vio y me contesto.

-"El ya no está aquí" dijo "Que necesitas?"

Mi cerebro no procesaba bien la información necesitaba que alguien de confianza atendiera a Leah, trate de recordar el nombre del padre de Edward, pero no me venía a la cabeza.

-"El padre de Edward? Le dije "El otro Dr. Cullen?"

La enfermera no me dijo nada, solo señalo al final del pasillo del lado contrario a donde me encontraba, nunca había visto al padre de Edward pero al ver ese hombre no me cabía duda, tenía el cabello claro, casi rubio pero el porte y la cara era muy parecida a la Edward, corrí por el pasillo y le frene casi al frente, el me vio extrañado.

-"Buenas Noches Dr. Cullen usted no me conoce pero necesito que atienda a mi amiga" le dije con la respiración agitada por el cansancio que tenia, él me vio sorprendido, se fijo e mi aspecto, y ese momento me di cuenta que debía estar terriblemente presentable, él me vio con ojos paternales y me dijo.

-"Creo que tú necesitas también atención medica, que te sucedió?"

-"No importa" le dije "Yo estoy bien, un hombre, bueno más bien un animal nos ataco, mi amiga está embarazada y no sentía al bebe, pero ahora grita de dolor por favor ayúdela"

-"Donde está tu amiga?" me dijo preocupado, le señalé con el dedo incapaz de hablar, tenía una punzada en las costillas, él corrió a donde le dije y yo le seguí, a Leah la estaban llevando a la sala de partos, el chofer del taxi le tenía la mano sostenida, Leah llevaba una bata azul y un gorro, el padre de Edward se le acercó y empezó a tomarle los signos.

-"Tranquila muchacha, vamos a hacer todo lo posible, tranquila" ella le asintió al doctor, empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que me vio, me sonrió y me articulo _Gracias_, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-"Te espero aquí afuera ok?" le dije con la voz quebrada, estaba apunto de colapsar.

Logré ver como se la llevaban a quirófano y como el padre de Edward se iba a arreglar para atenderla, camine hasta la sala de espera, un joven de piel morena se me acerco con mi cartera en sus manos.

-"Toma, la dejaste en el taxi" voltee a verlo sorprendida, otro se hubiera robado mi bolso no?

-"Gracias" le dije, una punzada ligera me dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, me pase la mano distraídamente y sentí que tenía un golpe bastante grande.

-"Te conozco?" le dije al taxista, su cara me era familiar, pero todo se empezó a poner negro y sentía como se me desvanecían la piernas.

-"HEY!" me gritó el muchacho sosteniéndome en brazos "Que tienes? que pasa?"

Las imágenes iban y venían, sabía que estaba por desmayarme, tome mi bolso y se lo di al chico.

-"Llama a Jasper, Jasper Hale, mi nombre es Bella, dile que estoy aquí"

Y todo se puso negro.

Estaba flotando en un lugar lleno de nubes y colores brillantes, estaba soñando eso era lógico, me sentía tan tranquila y relajada que me deje llevar, seguía flotando como si bailando me encontrara, era un lugar tan bonito, en una vuelta que di, sentí como unos brazos me tomaban delicadamente, uno por mi cintura y otro por mi muñeca, subí el rostro para ver a mi acompañante pero no logre verlo, no me importo.

Mi misterioso acompañante empezó a guiarme mientras un coro de querubines empezaba a cantar, fuimos descendiendo de donde flotábamos y aterrizamos en pasto suave, voltee a ver mis pies desnudos contra el pasto, subí de nuevo la mirada y me encontré con el rostro de Edward, me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y con una reverencia empezamos a bailar de nuevo, yo me recosté feliz en su pecho respirando el aroma que extrañaba tanto.

Subí de nuevo el rostro para hablarle, pero mi voz no salía, él me dedico otra mirada y me puso un dedo en los labios, para mantenerme callada, agachó su rostro al mío para besarme, pero faltando milímetros para que nuestros labios se encontraran una punzada en la parte trasera de mi cabeza me trajo a la realidad, desperté en una habitación desconocida, tenía unos cables en mi nariz y en mis brazos había una vía por donde me pasaban suero, intenté incorporarme.

-"Hey, tranquila, no hagas movimientos bruscos" me dijo una voz masculina que no reconocí.

-"Que me paso? Que hago aquí?"

-"Te desmayaste en lo que entramos a tu amiga al quirófano, recibiste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, se te formo una hemorragia interna y te desmayaste por la presión, pero ya estás bien, te drenamos el hematoma, solo estábamos esperando a que reaccionaras"

-"Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?"

-"Un día" me dijo el doctor, lo vi bien, se trataba de el padre de Edward.

Me acorde de Leah y me llene de pánico.

-"Leah? Como esta ella? Que paso con ella?"

-"Tu amiga salió bien, su bebe se salvó, es un varón," dijo sonriendo "no sabemos cómo se salvó, la chica tenía un cuadro de desnutrición grave"

-"Un varoncito" dije con una sonrisa, "puedo ir a verla?"

-"Descansa primero, en la noche la puedes ir a verla un rato"

Recordé a Jasper, si el hombre del taxi no lo había llamado seguramente estaba muy preocupado por mí, empecé a buscar mi celular con la mirada.

-"Que buscas?" me dijo el .

-"Mi teléfono, debo llamar a un amigo"

-"Jasper?" me dijo adivinando cruzándose de brazos, yo solo asentí, él ya sabia quien era yo entonces.

-"Ya vino a verte, estaba sumamente preocupado por ti, mi hija Alice también vino a verte, igual que Emmet y Rose, se fueron unas horas antes de que despertaras, Jasper fue a poner una denuncia contra Jacob, tu amiga Leah le conto lo que había pasado, vino la policía a tomar declaraciones y fueron a buscarlo, si tenemos suerte se hundirá en la cárcel muy pronto"

Estaba sorprendida, el padre de Edward estaba al tanto de toda la historia, Jasper se la debe haber contado, y Rose, Alice, Emmet me habían venido a ver también, pensé que me odiarían los últimos dos por lo menos, y no pude evitar pensar en Edward, él no había venido a verme por lo que oí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Así que ya sabe quién soy" le dije bajando la mirada.

-"Eres la famosa Bella, por fin te conozco" dijo haciendo una reverencia "Carlisle Cullen" dijo extendiendo su mano.

-"Encantada" le dije sonrojada "Gracias por todo Dr."

-"Llámame Carlisle, y de nada"

-"Carlisle" le dije con una sonrisa, se parecía mucho a Edward.

-"Ahora, me permites hablar contigo de algo personal?" me dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-"Claro" dije medio sentándome, me dolía la cabeza pero era una molestia nada mas.

-"Por que dejaste a Edward?, eres una muchacha muy dulce y estoy seguro que tienes una razón que consideras valida, y me gustaría saberlo, disculpa que me entrometa, pero es mi hijo, y me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso, si no te importa contármelo"

Como iba a contarle al padre de Edward por que lo había dejado?, los colores subieron a mi rostro y me quede sin palabras, me moría por saber donde se encontraba Edward, pero era incapaz de preguntar.

-"Mira" me dijo Carlisle, "sé que son asuntos privados, pero no logro entender como una persona que se veía tan feliz, le puedan salir las cosas tan mal"

-"No entiendo" le dije en un susurro.

-"Yo conozco muy bien a mi hijo, lo he visto, feliz, molesto, cansado, preocupado y enamorado" dijo viéndome a los ojos, no pude evitar un estremecimiento cuando escuche la última palabra, él hizo no darse cuenta y siguió hablando "él estaba muy feliz cuando estaba contigo, y ahora no lo está y bien por lo que he visto de ti, tampoco estas muy feliz que digamos, Jasper nos conto que llevas días desaparecida sin querer si quiera ver a tus amigos, entonces te pregunto jovencita, vale la pena?"

Me quede muda de nuevo, el padre de Edward iba a pensar que era una tarada, unas lagrimas nuevas se formaron en mis ojos.

-"Vale la pena que una mujer tan hermosa como tú, llore por ser tan terca al no permitirse ser feliz?" me dijo con voz paternal, eso era lo que parecía, un padre.

No tuve chance de responder, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los gemelos Hale, al verme ambos sonrieron llenos de alivio, al verlos me di cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, no nos habíamos visto en unos días nada mas, pero ellos eran mi familia, las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos salieron y se desbordaron por mis mejillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi a Jasper y Rose llorar también.

Ambos fueron a mi encuentro y me abrace a los 2 como si mi vida dependiera de ello, Rose me decía "amiguita despertaste" y Jasper "pequeña cuanto te extrañe, me tenias preocupado"

EL Dr. Cullen salió de la habitación silenciosamente, dejándonos a los tres solos en la habitación, Jasper me tomo por ambas mejillas y me vio severamente al rostro.

-"Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca más vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste, Bella te pudo haber hecho mucho daño, en que pensabas?"

-"Ese perro pudo haberte matado Bella" dijo Rosalie al otro lado.

-"Leah ya les conto no?" dije incorporándome un poco más en la cama "lo siento, a lo mejor debí esperar por la ayuda pero, que se suponía que hacer? No te encontré por el celular, la policía no quiso ayudarme, dejaba que Leah muriera? No lo pensé simplemente fui a ayudar" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Pudo terminar peor" me dijo Jasper.

-"Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo" le dije extendiéndole la mano, el se acerco a mí la tomo y me la beso.

-"Que paso Bella?, una vez que Leah salió del departamento, que te hizo Jacob?" me pregunto Jasper.

-"Propasarse, que mas?" dije botando el aire que tenia dentro "me beso e intento quitarme la camisa, se molesto porque yo no le correspondía y me golpeó contra la pared del pasillo, por eso me desmayé" le dije "no me dolió a momento, a los segundos apareció Leah con un artefacto de metal y lo golpeó, no sé de donde saco fuerzas, Jacob cayó inconsciente al piso y ella empezó a gritar, no pensé en el golpe de la cabeza, simplemente tenía que sacarla de allí, cuando todo se arreglo más o menos aquí, que vi como el padre de Edward" hice una mueca al nombrarlo "se la llevo a atenderla, la adrenalina abandono mi cuerpo y caí desmayada" les dije.

-"Yo casi muero de un infarto cuando aquel hombre me llamó, diciéndome que te había traído con una embarazada y que habías caído desmayada, salí volando de la oficina para acá, pensé en lo peor, llame a Rose para que viniera y a Alice para suplicarle que su padre te atendiera" Rosalie asentía a su lado mientras él hablaba.

Todos esquivaban el nombre de Edward, no lo nombraban ni para decir que no quiso ir a verme, estaba tan molesto conmigo como para odiarme?, era evidente no? Seguramente le había hecho mucho daño, él ya había pasado por la separación de Tania y decidió enamorarse otra vez, pero de mi, y yo fui una cobarde que no me atreví a luchar por él.

No pude evitarlo, por más que me repetía una y otra vez que no debería importarme, necesitaba saber, respire profundo y vi directo a los ojos de Jasper.

-"Donde esta Edward, Jasper? Por que como su padre, lo evitas? Me odia verdad? No quiere verme?" Le dije sin poder evitar llorar, Rose me tomo de la mano mientras me acariciaba la frente.

-"No sé Bella, no sé donde esta, pero que fue lo que paso entre ustedes?"

Negué con la cabeza, no quería contarle.

-"Donde está?" les pregunté de nuevo viéndolos a los dos, ahora que recordaba, cuando pregunte por él en el puesto de enfermeras la muchacha me dijo _él ya no está aquí_ que quería decir eso? Que se había ido de la clínica, o de donde mas?

Mis ojos se llenaron de terror mientras entendía lo que no me habían dicho, volví a ver a los gemelos y esta vez contesto Rose, apretándome un poco la mano.

-"No sabemos donde esta Bella, solo sabemos que se fue"

-"Se fue?" dije con voz quebrada "como que se fue?"

-"Llamo a Emmet hace unos días, diciéndole que iba camino al aeropuerto, le dijo que no podía mas y que necesitaba marcharse, cuando se instalara en alguna ciudad llamaría para decirle a sus padres donde estaba, lo dejo todo Bella y se fue del país"


	23. ¿Resignada?

**Capitulo 23:**

**Resignada?**

**Bella Pov:**

Logré convencer a los gemelos de que se fueran de mi habitación, diciéndoles que me encontraba bien y que no tenían por que quedarse a dormir, el golpe en la cabeza ya casi no me molestaba, además tenia cosas en la cabeza que ocupaban más espacio.

La primera, y seamos francos la única importante.

Edward se había ido.

Se había ido por mi culpa, al intentar protegerme a mi misma, había alejado a Edward de su familia de sus amigos y de su trabajo, cuanto daño le había hecho? Yo simplemente actúe bajo un sentimiento de conservación, yo me conozco, en lo que decidiera amarlo no había vuelta atrás, y no quería quedar tan vulnerable de nuevo, no me sentía capaz de confiar todavía en nadie.

Aún hoy, en la clínica, por segunda vez con heridas que me causó Jacob, no podía creer como él había llegado tan bajo, si me hubiesen dicho unos años atrás que esto sucedería con Jacob, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado, Carlisle me había dicho que podía levantarme en la tarde noche, salí con el bastón donde estaba el suero pegado a la vía de mi brazo, salí de la habitación y le pregunté a una enfermera que estaba pasando por ahí, cual era la habitación de Leah, me la indicó y camine hasta allí.

Toqué la puerta y me dijeron desde adentro que entrara, camine hasta la cama y me encontré con Leah acostada, al verme me sonrío, en el sofá del acompañante había un chico moreno que me parecía familiar, entre la cama y el sofá una pequeña cuna del plástico típicas de los retenes de las clínicas, había un pequeño bulto tapado con una cobijita azul, se me dibujo una sonrisa al verlo.

-"Hola" dije a la habitación viendo a Leah y a su acompañante.

-"Sra. Isabella, como se siente, me contaron lo que le sucedió"

-"Bella, llámame Bella si?" dije sacudiendo la cabeza "ya estoy bien, gracias y tu? Como estas?"

-"Ya bien gracias a usted y a Dios, pensé que ambos moriríamos" dijo viendo hacia la cuna.

-"Ni digas eso, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en mi lugar, lo importante fue que todos salimos bien" me acerque a la cuna "Puedo?" pregunte para quitarle un poco la cobija para verlo.

-"Claro" dijo ella tratando de sentarse en la cama, tenia todavía marcas en su rostro, pero se veían ligeramente sanas por el tratamiento que había recibido, aunque se podía distinguir las ojeras y el cansancio Leah se veía relajada y feliz de tener a su hijo con vida y a su lado.

El joven del sofá se levantó y para darme el asiento a mi, lo mire de nuevo, y entonces descubrí que era el taxista que nos había llevado a la clínica, me senté sin entender que hacía ese hombre allí.

-"Te lo paso" me dijo el joven sacando al bebe de la cuna, yo no quería cargarlo, nunca había cargado un bebe, intente negarme pero ya me lo estaba ofreciendo, imite una cuna con mis manos y él lo deposito con manos expertas en mis brazos, era un bebe hermoso, tenia la piel de un bonito color canela claro, tenia abundante cabello negro azabache y dormía angelicalmente, no pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

-"Es hermoso" le dije a Leah.

-"Verdad que si?" me dijo con ojos orgullosos.

Él chico moreno río a mi lado.

-"Tiene nombre?" le pregunté a Leah.

-"Seth" dijo Leah con una sonrisa maternal.

-"Hola Seth" le dije al bebe dormido en mis brazos, ya era mucho tiempo para cargarlo así que se lo pase de nuevo al chico para que lo colocara en la cuna.

-"Ya sé quién eres, eres el chico que nos trajo a la clínica hace 2 días, gracias" le dije al hombre.

-"Si, soy yo, También te lleve a tu departamento cuando te mudaste, recuerdas? Tenias unos lentes oscuros y no parabas de llorar" dijo sonriendo.

Con razón me pareció conocido desde un principio, él había sido el _caballero_ que me había encontrado en aquella esquina, el que me llevó de casa de Edward a la Jasper y luego a la mía y no me quiso cobrar.

-"Que haces aquí?" le pregunte indiscretamente.

-"Ayudando a Leah con Seth" me dijo de la manera mas normal como si se conocieran de años.

-"Se conocen?" pregunte sorprendida.

Esta vez Leah respondió.

-"No, no nos conocíamos, pero él se ofreció ayudarme mientras este aquí." Dijo en voz baja.

Los miré sorprendida, no entendía nada, sin embargo no podía ser grosera, ese chico nos había ayudado mucho, estiré mi mano y me presente formalmente.

-"Isabella Swan" dije.

-"Embry Call" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Embry, podrías dejarnos solas un momento por favor?" le dijo Leah, él no hizo ningún reclamo, se despidió de los 3 y salió de la habitación dejándonos solas, sacudí la cabeza incrédula, no entendía esta amistad tan repentina, pero Leah y yo teníamos cosas más importantes de que hablar así que no me iba a preocupar por su amistad con Embry.

-"Gracias" me dijo de nuevo Leah en lo que estuvimos solas, puse los ojos en blanco.

-"Deja de darme las gracias mujer, ya todo paso" le dije medio riendo.

Se le aguaron los ojos y siguió hablando.

-"Jamás pensé que irías a buscarme, por qué lo hiciste?"

Respire profundo y solté el aire de golpe.

-"No lo sé, la verdad, intenté mandarte ayuda, pero no conseguí a nadie, y simplemente mis instintos me dijeron que fuera a ayudarte, y menos mal lo hice, creo que esto pudo haber terminado peor" dije bajando la mirada a mis manos.

-"Mucho peor" dijo ella en un susurro.

-"Puedo preguntarte algo?" dije sin pensar, ella me vio a los ojos y asintió, "Que te paso con Jacob? Por que te tenia así de secuestrada y…." dije pensando antes de hablar, respire de nuevo y le pregunté "por qué a mí? Por qué me llamaste a mi?"

Ella se quedó callada un buen rato, imagino que colocando sus ideas en orden, luego sin verme, con sus ojos fijos en sus manos, comenzó a hablar bajo, como para ella misma.

-"Yo me fui de mi casa cuando tenia 16 años, mi padre era agricultor y era muy troglodita, no dejaba que yo estudiara o hiciera algo para superarme, mi madre, simplemente no se veía en otro lugar que no fuera al lado de él, a mi no me gustaba la vida del campo, adoraba la idea de irme a la gran ciudad a probar fortuna"

-"Cuando logré escaparme de casa y llegue aquí, me costó mucho al principio, pero logré adaptarme, termine la escuela por una beca, los años fueron pasando y un día me llamaron a una entrevista, llegue a un edificio muy bonito y me entrevistó el hombre mas guapo que había conocido en mi vida"

Se sonrojó de vergüenza, evidentemente hablaba de Jacob, no entendía muy bien por que me estaba contando toda su historia pero me descubrí interesada en saber como había comenzado todo, así que no dije palabra alguna y le permití continuar.

-"Cuando me conoció algo pasó, podría decirse que la atracción fue mutua, pero él nunca dijo nada, igual me contrató y empezamos a trabajar juntos, yo me desvivía por ser una excelente empleada para no irme de su lado, a mi me encantaba, me parecía súper varonil y hermoso, poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, aunque por los comentarios en la oficina sabia que estaba casado contigo"

-"Un día nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde, teníamos un contrato nuevo y le tocaba quedarse, yo me ofrecí para ayudarlo, él me vio con una sonrisa por mi ofrecimiento y nos quedamos trabajando, terminamos cerca de media noche, él ofreció llevarme a mi casa, pero me llevó a cenar primero, empezamos a hablar de todo y nada y nos fuimos desinhibiendo poco a poco y …. Bueno para hacerte el cuento corto esa fue la primera noche que estuvimos juntos"

Con un nudo en la garganta recordé que ese debe haber sido el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando Jasper y Rose me organizaron una fiesta y Jacob nunca llego, apreté las manos en puños, que estúpida fui, ellos llevaban juntos desde que estábamos recién casados, Leah siguió contando.

-"Lo demás que hice no es que me enorgullece, ahora que lo pienso no entiendo como fui tan despiadada, me volví posesiva, me moría por él y te odiaba por tenerlo, él me decía que no te amaba pero que no te iba a dejar, que aceptara que yo iba a hacer su amante y nada mas" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"El infierno se desató el día que nos encontraste en su oficina, ese día no teníamos por qué quedarnos trabajando, yo lo convencí de que nos quedáramos un rato mas y como tú lo llamaste para decirle que te demorabas, aceptó, cuando escuchó el ruido en el pasillo salio creyendo que era alguien de la oficina, algún empleado, pero eras tu, te vio irte y regresó como un energúmeno a su oficina diciendo que nos habías visto, yo trate de no darle importancia, le dije que no se preocupara que tu no ibas a hacer nada, él se molesto enormemente y me sacudió fuertemente por los hombros, me asusté, me estaba haciendo daño y no se detenía, él pareció darse cuenta y se fue de la oficina dejándome atrás"

-"No sé qué sucedió contigo después ese día, solo sé que él no fue a trabajar en los días siguientes, para ese momento yo tenia 3 meses de embarazo ya, aunque no sabía todavía, él regreso unos días después y me empezó a tratar muy mal, me gritaba y me hacia quedar en ridículo, yo no aguante mas, renuncié y me fui"

Yo aun seguía muda, escuchando lo que Leah decía, Jacob había sido violento con ella justo después que yo los había descubierto.

-"A las pocas semanas me entere que estaba embarazada, me angustié mucho, estaba sin empleo y sola, mi madre sí supo lo que me pasaba por que se lo conté, pero no podía regresar a casa, no con mi padre allá, así que estaba sola, en día de desesperación lo llamé, él accedió de buena manera verme y fuimos a caminar por un parque, ahí me contó que lo habían metido preso, por tu culpa"

Abrí los ojos como platos, cómo que por mi culpa? Leah no me dejo hablar y continúo su relato.

-"Resultó que lo despidieron del trabajo por eso y estaba casi igual que yo, sin embargo tenía algo de dinero por la liquidación la venta de su casa, así que se fue para mi departamento a vivir, al principio no me molestaba con el bebe, tampoco era que le gustaba la idea, pero no me decía nada, empezó a beber y volvió a fumar, cada vez se denigraba mas y cada vez que le reclamaba me gritaba y amedrentaba, empecé asustarme cada vez que lo oía llegar, me daba miedo estar en la misma habitación con él, siempre me buscaba para estar conmigo y llego un momento en que por mi vientre no quería, ese fue el día que me golpeó de nuevo"

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, subió los ojos y me vio a los míos.

-"Estaba aterrada, él no dejaba que saliera de la casa, no podía ni siquiera ir al médico, la plata se acabó y casi no tenia que comer, un día salió a comprar cerveza diciéndome que ni si quiera para eso servía y fue cuando dejó su celular, ya tenía desde la mañana que no sentía al bebe así que no lo pensé, y tomé el celular, pero a quien llamaba? Yo no era muy popular que digamos así que no conocía tanta gente, mi mama estaba muy lejos y me viniste a la mente tu, imaginé que él te había tratado parecido y que sabrías que no te estaba mintiendo, me sabía tu numero de memoria, infinidades de veces lo marqué para pasarte las llamadas de la oficina de Jacob, solo rogaba que no hubieses cambiado de numero"

Ahí se quedo callada me vio de nuevo y se encogió de hombros.

-"El resto ya lo sabes" me dijo en voz baja.

Me quedé en silencio tratando de digerir todo lo que me había dicho, por fin entendí todas las llegadas tardes de Jacob a la casa, todos los olvidos, y todas las disculpas, el motivo no era para nada bonito pero por lo menos sabía lo que había ocurrido, así nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-"Se que te he dicho gracias muchas veces, pero me gustaría pedirte perdón, te hice mucho mal, si yo no me hubiese metido en medio en tu relación, las cosas a lo mejor fueran distintas ahora, y la verdad me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que te hice"

No estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, si ella no se hubiese vuelto la amante de Jacob, la historia no hubiese sido otra, ella dijo la frase clave hace un rato,_ él me dijo que no te amaba pero que no iba a dejar _ eso que significaba? Que si yo no los hubiera visto hace ya tanto tiempo Jacob estaría engañándome todavía, si yo no hubiese tomado la decisión de divorciarme, la que estaría aquí, con un bebe recién nacido seria yo y no Leah, de solo imaginarlo me dio un escalofrió, no que no me pareciera hermosos su bebe, pero yo no me veía en ese papel.

Así que después de todo, gracias a todos estos desastres que nos habían ocurrido, salimos bien, Leah y yo éramos libres, ella tenía su bebe que parecía adorar y Jacob se pudriría en la cárcel y así no nos molestaría jamás suspiré y me le quede viendo.

-"Sabes qué? No importa, creo que nos hicimos un favor, que te parece si lo dejamos en borrón y cuenta nueva, no seremos las mejores amigas pero sabremos que podemos contar la una con la otra, te parece?"

-"Me parece perfecto" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Salí de la habitación despidiéndome del Bebe y Leah y me fui a descansar a la mía, cuando iba entrando vi a Embry entrar con un peluche a la habitación, sacudí al cabeza definitivamente habían príncipes azules por todos lados.

Finalmente me dieron de alta y pude salir de la clínica, el padre de Edward me fue a visitar antes de irme y me dio las indicaciones que debía seguir, todavía me sentía un poco mal de verlo a la cara, pero se portó como todo un profesional, mis problemas con su hijo, eran exactamente eso, con su hijo, no con él como doctor, Jasper me fue a buscar y me llevó a mi departamento, como era de esperarse se quedo conmigo, estuvimos hablando y viendo televisión toda la tarde, en un momento me medio adormilé y me recosté en su hombro, él me abrazó, sabía que quería preguntarme algo pero simplemente no lo hacia.

-"Escúpelo Jazz" le dije aun viendo la televisión, él suspiro sonoramente.

-"Sabes lo que te voy a preguntar, por que no me respondes de una vez?"

-"Fui yo ok?" le dije incorporándome "yo dejé a Edward, le dejé una nota diciendo que no podía y me fui" le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Jasper fue abrirla aun viéndome fijamente, era Rosalie que me venía a visitar, _genial _me dije a mi misma, entre los dos me iban a sacar todo el cuento, Rosalie se sentó con nosotros y se puso al día con lo único que le había contado a Jazz.

-"No podías con que?" pregunto Rosalie.

-"Con todo" le respondí " Edward me dijo que me amaba, que era la mujer de su vida" dije viéndome las manos, los gemelos se quedaron mudos y subí mi vista a ver que les pasaba, ambos tenían una mirada llena de ternura y tenían una sonrisa ridícula en sus rostros.

-"Que?" les pregunté.

-"Eso que tiene de malo?" me pregunto Jazz "Te dijo que te quería, eso es bueno"

Me exasperé.

-"Que yo no quería eso!, por qué se tuvo que poner intenso? Yo no quiero estar enamorada de nadie, que parte de eso es tan difícil de entender? yo se lo advertí!" grité poniéndome de pie articulando con las manos.

-"Bella cálmate!" intervino Rose "Estas siendo obtusa, por que te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?"

-"Aceptar que?" le pregunté obstinada.

-"Que amas a Edward" contestó Jasper.

-"No, yo no lo amo" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, parecía que un elefante se me sentó en el pecho cuando dije esas palabras, me senté con una mano en el corazón.

-"A no?" me dijo irónico Jazz "a ver, dime algo, desde que lo dejaste, ha habido un día en el que no lo recuerdes, o pienses en él?" Negué con la cabeza incapaz de contestar, el pecho me dolía bastante, él continuo hablando "Hay un día en el que no te sientas mal por lo que le hiciste?"

-"Detente" le dije con lagrimas en lo ojos, él no me hizo caso y continuó.

-"Dime algo? Cuantas veces has soñado con él?"

-"Ya Jasper" le volví a pedir suplicando.

-"Dime cuantas cosas de este departamento, donde él no ha puesto si quiera un pie, te lo recuerda?"

Me fui en llanto.

-"Todas" le conteste llorando.

Me abrace la rodillas llorando desconsolada, lo otro que Jasper no sabia, eran las noches sola que me mataban sin tenerlo a él, dormir abrazada a él era una de las cosas que mas extrañaba.

-"Bella" me dijo Rose de manera maternal abrazándome "Tranquila, tranquila" me dijo consolándome, "todo va a estar bien" yo lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de ella mientras Jasper se arrodillaba frente a mi acariciándome la frente.

-"Creo que es suficiente por hoy" me dijo Jazz "No deberías tener emociones tan fuertes, pero eres tan terca que no me controlo, vamos para que descanses" dijo tomándome para llevarme a mi cuarto y me dejó sola para que me arreglara, sabía que alguno de ellos se quedaría conmigo, pero no salí a verlos, me metí en mi cama y me cubrí con las sabanas, tenia mucho que pensar.

Después de soñar no se cuantas veces con Edward, me desperté y fui a asearme, cuando salí a la cocina, aun tenia los ojos un poco hinchados, Rosalie estaba ahí, ella fue la que se quedo conmigo, estaba con una bata y un café viendo la televisión me sonrío al verme.

-"Hay café en la cocina" me dijo.

Fui, me serví una tasa y me senté a su lado.

-"Que ves?" le pregunté.

-"Mtv" dijo ella viendo la pantalla "Va a haber un especial del programa de Emmet y quiero asegurarme de a que hora es"

De repente recordé que ella me había dicho en la clínica que Edward había llamado a Emmet, también recordé que Edward me había dicho en el restaurante que Emmet llegaba ese fin de semana, así que ya tenía tiempo en la ciudad.

-"Emmet regresó ya, verdad?" pregunte para confirmar.

-"Sip" dijo ella emocionada "y te tengo noticias, han pasado tantas cosas que no eh tenido chance de contarte"

-"La sorpresa" dije asintiendo, Emmet le tenía una sorpresa para cuando regresara "De que se trataba?" le pregunte interesada.

-"Bueno" empezó ella a contarme, dejó de prestarle atención a la televisión y me veía de frente "la sorpresa era para ustedes mas que todo, yo sabía más o menos de que se trataba pero no dijimos nada hasta que le aceptaran la propuesta a Emmet"

-"Y de que se trataba?"

-"Emmet y yo no queremos estar separados" dijo con voz romántica, puse los ojos en blanco, qué, iba a tener que soportar mas amor a mi alrededor? Ella no hizo caso a mi reacción y continuó.

-"A Emmet se le ocurrió la idea de darle un vuelco a su programa, me lo comentó y a mí me encantó la idea, cuando se marchó hace un tiempo, fue a hablar con los productores del programa en los Ángeles, la idea mas o menos es, que me metan a mi como co-animadora" abrí los ojos como platos, ella me sonrió y siguió hablando "viajare con él a todas partes, a los productores les gustó la idea, de hecho viaje a los Ángeles a una entrevista, y quedaron encantados, evidentemente vamos a explotar el hecho de que fui reina de belleza el año pasado, la gente me conoce, no soy totalmente nueva en el medio"

-"Ya va" dije colocando las palmas frente a ella "Es enserio? Te vas con Emmet a recorrer el mundo? Van a hacer el programa juntos?"

Ella asintió con una súper sonrisa.

-"Quieres saber como se va a llamar el show?" dijo.

Sólo asentí, no podía creer, era una oportunidad única, era una locura, pero era genial le sonreí de verdad contenta por ella.

-"_La Bella y la Bestia _que tal? No me gustaba mucho lo de la bestia, mi Oso no es ninguna bestia, pero a él le encanto así que, que voy a hacer" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No pude evitar reír, el nombre era muy acertado, Emmet era basto y gigante, y Rose era delicada y hermosa, les quedaba muy bien el nombre, la abrace felicitándola.

-"Que buena noticia Rose, si es lo que quieres me encanta, felicidades!"

-"Gracias!" dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo "me da un poco de miedo, pero sí, es lo que quiero, me voy a arriesgar"

_Arriesgar,_ a esa palabrita le tenía tanto miedo, me separé de ella y le pregunté.

-"Ya le dijiste a Jazz? Ya lo sabe la familia de Emmet?"

-"Si, ya todos lo saben, el día que regresó Emmet de viaje fuimos a su casa a comunicarles la noticia, tu andabas desaparecida, Jasper y yo nos cansamos de llamarte pero no aparecías, Jasper siguió intentando aun en casa de los padres de Emmet, pero Edward le dijo que seguramente no te íbamos a encontrar que dejáramos de intentar" eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-"Edward estaba ahí?" pregunté también susurrando.

-"Sí, no tenia ánimos de ir, pero Alice y Emmet lo obligaron, de verdad trató de pasarla bien, pero andaba muy triste, imaginamos que se habían peleado, pero al igual que tú, Edward no quiso soltar prenda, Emmet me contó que le costo muchísimo hacer que le dijera lo que había pasado, y con todo eso lo único que le logro sacar fue que estaban separados, no supo detalles, tú estabas encerrada aquí sin dejarnos acercarnos, así que decidimos alejarnos hasta que nos necesitaran"

-"Pero él se fue" dije aun susurrando.

-"Sí, dos días antes de tu episodio en la clínica, llamó a Emmet para despedirse, no le dijo a donde iba pero quedo en avisarle a su madre para no preocuparla"

-"Se fue por mi culpa" dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-"No estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso" me dijo pensativa "yo diría que cada uno hizo lo que le parecía mas fácil, quiero decir, cada uno busco su vía de escape, tu te encerraste aquí, él se fue, lo que me pregunto es, que si ambos están tan desolados por la separación, para qué se separaron?"

-"Rose"

-"No importa Bella, no voy a decirte nada mas, yo solo soy tu amiga no te voy a decir que hacer, pero no me gusta verte sufrir por terca, amiguita"

Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, me sentía mal por no saber donde estaba, por lo que seguramente estaba sufriendo, mis amigos tenían razón, valían la pena tantas lagrimas?

-"Que harías tu en mi lugar" le pregunté a Rose, ella siempre había sido súper decidida, como cuando entro al concurso de belleza y sin ir muy lejos en aceptar semejante propuesta del programa en Mtv.

Ella rió sacudiendo su rubia cabellera.

-"Yo? Que haría si fuera Emmet el que se hubiese ido?" yo asentí "por Dios, me montaría en el primer avión y lo fuera a buscar, y después le brincaría por el cuello y no lo soltaría en un buen rato"

Ambas reímos por la ultima parte, Rose era muy efusiva, Jasper y yo éramos mas recatados, ella me vio a los ojos y subió una ceja viéndome.

-"Por qué preguntas?"

No le contesté, pero seguí hablando del mismo tema.

-"Me da miedo de que cuando lo vea no me quiera hablar, y si me odia?"

-"No lo creo posible"

-"Rose, me porte muy mal con él, simplemente le escribí una nota y me fui, lo deje durmiendo y me marché, me porte mal, él no se merecía eso"

-"Entonces pídele disculpas"

-"Como es eso?" pregunte confundida.

-"Búscalo y pídele disculpas explícale por que lo hiciste, si no quieres volver con él ok, pero deja las cosas bien Bella, Jazz y yo estamos ligados a los Cullen y tu estas ligada a nosotros, van a haber reuniones y demás cosas donde van a tener que estar presentes ambos, y va a hacer incomodo para los 2" fruncí los labios, no había pensado en eso

-"Y si fuiste tú la que cometió la falta, entonces por lo menos pídele disculpas por lo que le hiciste"

Esa idea no era tan descabellada, podía solo pedirle disculpas, podría explicarle mis miedos y seguramente él lo entendería.

-"No se Rose, lo voy a pensar, igual no va a ser fácil verlo de nuevo, pero me puedes hacer un favor?"

-"Dime?"

-"Trata de averiguar dónde está, si?"

Ella me vio con una súper sonrisa en aprobación por lo que había dicho.

-"Dalo por hecho" dijo con la misma sonrisa.

Nos quedamos revoloteando en el apartamento hasta entrada la tarde, ella iba a ir de compras con Alice, me invito pero no quise ir, me daba pena ver a Alice, Rose no acepto mi respuesta y llamo a Alice en manos libres diciéndole que yo no quería ir, Alice me dijo que no fuera boba y que fuera con ellas, no discutí mas y nos fuimos a arreglar para salir de compras, yo no quería comprar nada pero podía pasear un rato.

Estas dos mujeres eran un caso, compraron cualquier cantidad de cosas, yo compre fue unas cosas para mi departamento, todavía le faltaban algunas cosas, nos tomamos un café y conversamos casi todo referente a el programa de Emmet y Rose, nos reímos y la verdad la pase bastante bien, Alice recibió una llamada a su celular, estábamos sentadas en una mesita descansando un poco los pies, ella atendió.

-"Hola Madre" dijo al teléfono "Llamó?" dijo asombrada y emocionada, vio a Rose por un segundo sonriendo y después me vio fugazmente "Y que te dijo?, dijo donde estaba?" dijo insistente.

En el momento que escuche la ultima parte me di cuenta de que hablaban de Edward, me interese por la respuesta, me le quede viendo a Rose preguntándole con la mirada ella lo único que hizo fue asentir sonriendo, tan rápido iba a saber donde estaba? Me dio calor de puro nervios empecé a abanicarme con el menú del café mientras Alice seguía hablando con su mamá.

-"Listo" dijo Alice al trancar la llamada.

-"Listo que?" le pregunto Rose.

-"Edward llamo a la casa" confirmo lo que me imaginaba.

-"Y bien?" pregunto Rosalie, yo estaba muda pero prestaba atención a lo que decía.

-"Lo que imaginaba, se fue a Londres" dijo.

-"LONDRES!" grite sin ningún disimulo.

Unas Sras. Que estaba sentadas en la mesa de al lado me vieron mal, no les preste atención, Alice rió por mi comentario pero no hizo ningún cometario, simplemente habló como si no hubiese gritado.

-"Si, ya me lo imaginaba, ahí fue donde estudio su post-grado, a él le encanto Londres, llego enamorado de la ciudad yo siempre le decía que había adoptado los modales de los ingleses, siempre tan caballeroso"

Alice tenía razón, él era tan educado y caballeroso que parecía un Ingles.

-"Y estas segura que esta en Londres?" le pregunto Rose.

-"Sip, llamo a mi mamá para saludarla, para que no se preocupara y entre las preguntas de mi madre a él se le escapo que se estaba hospedando cerca del Big Ben, tu me dirás si no esta en Londres" dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

Rose se volteo a verme descaradamente.

-"Que piensas hacer?"

-"Ah?" le pregunte sin entender.

Ella me hablo como si yo tuviera problemas.

-"Eh…. Londres, Edward, pedirle disculpas, averigua donde esta?" me dijo moviendo su cabeza y articulando con las manos.

-"Quieres ir a Londres? A buscar a mi hermano?" dijo Alice emocionada a mi lado.

-"Ya va! Cálmense las 2 ok? No, no eh decidido nada esta bien? No se" dije levantando las palmas de las manos y sacudiendo mi cabeza negando.

-"Si lo habías decidido y lo sabes!" me dijo Rose desafiante, no quería hablar esto al frente de la hermana de Edward, vi a Rosalie con ojos abiertos, con una muda suplica de que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

Alice no espero a que terminara de decirle con los ojos a Rose que se callara y tomo de nuevo su teléfono, ambas la vimos en lo que empezó a hablar.

-"Monique? Hola es Alice Cullen, necesito un favor" dijo viéndonos riéndose, no se por que preste mas atención, "una amiga necesita viajar urgente a Londres, podrías conseguirle un pasaje y estadía?"

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras negaba con la cabeza, _No Inventes! _ Le articule con los labios, ella tapo el teléfono con su mano y me habló.

-"Quieres hacer esto fácil o difícil? Monique te va a ayudar a ir de la mejor manera a Londres, que vas a esperar?"

Resople pero no le dije nada, con tal ya había decidido disculparme con Edward no?

Ella siguió hablando con esta Monique por teléfono, a los minutos me la comunico para que les diera mis datos, tome el celular y respondí lo que me preguntaba, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, quede con Monique que en 2 días me marchaba para Londres.

-"Y bien?" me pregunto Rose.

-"Me voy pasado mañana" dije sin poder creerlo.

-"Siiii!" gritaron ambas a mi lado.

Lo que hice fue reír con ellas, aunque mi risa era un tanto nerviosa.

-"Alice, nunca eh ido a Londres" le dije nerviosa.

-"Ni te angusties, te compramos unos mapas, además te puedo decir mas o menos donde le gusta ir en Londres"

-"De verdad estoy haciendo esto?" les pregunte a las 2 nerviosa.

-"Sip" me dijo Rose, "en dos días te marchas a Londres!"

Como era de suponerse los dos días que siguieron fueron un verdadero infierno, entre ir a buscar los pasajes, preparar equipaje, entender los mapas y comprar algunas cosas de ultima hora, como un abrigo, en Londres hacia frío y no contaba con ropa muy abrigada, quede con las chicas en que solo nosotras 3 sabríamos de mi viaje a Londres, no me gustaba guardar secretos especialmente de Jasper, pero no quería que se armara mas alboroto.

Era viernes de nuevo evidentemente no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche cuando un taxi me paso buscando por mi edificio a las 5 de la mañana para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Parecía una autómata en el aeropuerto, me registre en la línea aérea, me chequearon el equipaje y me dijeron por que puerta abordar, ya eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, mi vuelo salía a las 8, les mande un mensaje de texto a Rose y Alice diciéndoles que ya estaba por abordar y que me comunicaba con ellas cuando pudiera desde Londres.

La azafata dijo las indicaciones de siempre antes de que despegara el avión, me esperaba un vuelo de 5 horas así que intente dormir un rato, tuve éxito, lo siguiente que supe fue que la misma azafata me movía por el hombro despertándome, indicándome que habíamos llegado a Londres, salí al aeropuerto, era muy bonito, moderno y espacioso, pero los nervios que se empezaban a alojar en mi estomago no me dejaban ver claramente, salí al clima frío de la calle y tome un taxi, el conductor me llevo al hotel donde me quedaría, me registre en la recepción, y un joven me subió el equipaje a la habitación.

El hotel no era súper lujoso pero era perfecto, todo estaba en su sitio y nada faltaba, entre a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, luego de salir fui por el teléfono y pedí en recepción que me comunicaran con los estados unidos, debía avisarle a las chicas que había llegado bien, hable con Rose, le dije que estaba instalada ya, pero andaba con Emmet así que no podía hablarme con muchos detalles, le pedí que le avisara a Alice, me deseo suerte y trancamos.

Me vestí y salí de mi habitación con mi abrigo nuevo y con mi mapa en la mano, iba a recorrer mas o menos lo que estuviera cerca del hotel, solo pensaba quedarme por el fin de semana así que debía ponerme a trabajar, iba a buscar una aguja en un pajar, Alice me había dicho algunos lugares donde podía encontrarlo, pero no sabíamos a ciencia cierta donde estaba, y existía la posibilidad de que no estuviera en Londres, pudo haberle dicho eso a Esme para despistarla, pero sea lo que sea, solo tenia este fin de semana para ver si podía encontrarlo, así que salí a la fría ciudad a conocerla mientras veía si me lo encontraba.

Camine la manzana del hotel viendo la ciudad, era muy bonita y elegante, sobre todo elegante, las personas se movían con una dulzura exquisita, que me recordaba muchísimo a Edward, él tenia el porte de estas personas, aunque había vivido aquí solo unos años había adoptado muchos hábitos de los Ingleses.

Cuando estoy ansiosa me da por caminar, así que camine y camine, después me regresaría en taxi al hotel, guiándome por el mapa que Alice me había dado, me fije que había un parque que no estaba muy lejos de donde me encontraba, era el Parque Leicester, se parecía mucho a el Central Park de Nueva York, entre y empecé a caminar.

Una vez adentro llegue a una placita donde habían un montón de niños riendo y jugando con burbujas de jabón y globos, me compre un algodón de azúcar y me senté en un banco cerca de donde estaban los niños, desde que había entrado no dejaba de ver a la gente a mi alrededor para ver si contaba con la suerte de encontrármelo, pero a la vez tenia miedo de verlo, eran sentimientos encontrados.

Pero viendo a los niños riendo por los payasos que los estaban animando empecé a calmarme, reí viendo los niños perseguir las burbujas de jabón que el viento alzaba, mientras como una niña mas me comía el algodón de azúcar rosa que tenia en las manos, al terminarme el algodón de azúcar un niño rubio, precioso, como de unos 4 años se detuvo frente a mi pero sin hablarme, estaba teniendo problemas para abrir el potecito para hacer burbujas de jabón, el pobre estaba pasando trabajo, por mas que lo intentaba el pote no se abría.

-"Hola" le dije al niño él me escucho y levanto su carita.

-"Hola," dijo con una sonrisa, "me ayudas?" dijo con voz infantil extendiendo el frasquito de sus manos hacia mi.

-"Claro" le dije tomando el frasco de sus manos abriéndolo, "sabes como hacer las burbujas?" le pregunte devolviéndole el frasco abierto.

El asintió sonriendo, saco el aro cubierto de jabón liquido y lo soplo con fuerza, evidentemente ninguna burbuja salio, vio el arito en su mano sin entender.

-"Debes soplar con menos fuerza, mira" le dije tomando el aro de su mano, lo sumergí en el agua jabonosa y sople suavemente, salieron como 20 burbujitas al aire, el niño sonrió feliz viendo las burbujas, le di el aro de plástico y él empezó a hacer burbujas, a medida de que practicaba le salían mas, estaba feliz riendo.

Se quedo cerca de mi jugando con sus burbujas, me extraño que ningún adulto viniera por él, un niño tan pequeño no podía estar solo por el parque, voltee a ver a mi alrededor y no había nadie buscándolo, cuando volví la vista a él me estaba mirando.

-"Que?" le dije sonriendo.

-"Como te llamas?"

-"Bella y tu?

-"Andrew" dijo riendo.

-"Y donde esta tu mama Andrew?" le pregunte viendo a los lados a ver si veía una mujer buscándolo.

-"En casa, no vine con ella" dijo el niño tratando se sacar mas burbujas.

-"Con quien estas aquí entonces?"

Él giro consiente de que estaba solo por primera vez, pero no se asusto, en cambio empezó a buscar con la mirada a la gente del parque, un hombre salio de unos de los pasillos con cara de preocupación buscando desesperado, me quede helada en mi sitio.

-"Con él" dijo Andrew señalando al hombre preocupado, éste se volteo y al verlo la tranquilidad lo absorbió, ni se fijo en mi que todavía estaba sentada frente a Andrew, lo alzo en brazos y le dijo.

-"Por que te me perdiste? Tu mamá me mata si te me pierdes, nunca mas vuelvas a huir de mi así, bueno? Además que estabas haciendo?"

Andrew tenía una sonrisa hermosa y picara en su rostro.

-"Sta bien Edward, ella me ayudo a sacar burbujas" dijo Andrew señalándome, sonriendo yo me coloque de pie, él estaba aun con Andrew en brazos, dijo mientras volteaba a verme.

-"Gracias, no estoy acostumbrado a salir con él y…" en ese momento me vio y se quedo mudo, como estaba yo, sus ojos se abrieron y después se paso el dedo pulgar e índice por los ojos, tratando de ver bien, no creía que se tratara de mi, yo estaba helada frente a él, tratando de articular alguna palabra.

-"Hola" dije susurrando con voz temblorosa, fue lo único que me salio de los labios.

Al escuchar mi voz no tuvo duda de que era efectivamente yo, sus ojos fueron de incredulidad, a tristeza y luego a rabia, me encogí de pena, él me vio fijamente con sus ojos verdes y me hablo, pero su voz era un leve susurro como la mía.

-"Bella? Que… que haces aquí?


	24. Amargado

**Capitulo 24; **

**Amargado:**

**Edward Pov.**

No sé cuantas veces había sonado mi celular, no quería atender, con la única persona que quería hablar estaba seguro que no me llamaría, así que, qué caso tenía querer conversar por teléfono?

Tanto insistieron que después de no sé cuantas llamadas atendí furioso, estaba acostado boca abajo en mi cama, tapado por las sabanas y las almohadas, no quería salir de aquí, me levantaba para nada mas lo básico, ir al baño y tomar algo antes de deshidratarme, de resto pasaba todo el día acostado sin hacer nada, coloque el teléfono en mi oído.

-"Que!"

-"Edward! Por fin atiendes, donde estas metido?"

-"En mi departamento Emmet, donde mas voy a estar? Y no te atendí porque estoy ocupado"

-"Bueno no importa" al parecer mi hermano no se dio cuenta de mi voz indiferente, estaba demasiado entretenido consigo mismo "Esta noche te quiero en casa de los viejos vale?"

-"No Emmet, no puedo" le dije, lo menos que quería era que me vieran.

-"Edward, llegue hace 2 días a la ciudad y no nos hemos visto por qué andas muy ocupado, hoy de broma me atendiste el teléfono, podrías por favor dejar a Bella respirar y venir a casa de mis viejos para comunicarles las buenas nuevas?"

Me encogí en la cama al escuchar el nombre de Bella, nadie de mi familia sabia que ella se había ido, desde que me había levantado hacía unos días de mi cama feliz buscándola, desde que había encontrado aquella maldita nota que aun estaba bajo la almohada donde estaba acostado ahora, toda mi familia pensaba que mi aislamiento se debía a la presencia excesiva de Bella no al caso contrario, no quería decírselo a nadie, no quería la lástima de nadie, además pensé que ella se lo diría a sus amigos, y, si Jasper y Rose sabían, lo más normal era que mis hermanos se enteraran, pero a parecer no era así.

-"Edward?" volvió a insistir Emmet por el teléfono al ver que no le contestaba "Van a venir? Tráete a Bella seguro a ella le encantara la noticia también"

Hice de tripas corazón y le contesté.

-"No sé si ella vaya Emmet, no está aquí y no he hablado con ella hoy, pero esta bien nos vemos en la casa de mis padres, hasta la noche entonces"

-"Ok, le diré a Rose para que la localice, nos vemos Bro"

-"Nos vemos" dije colgando la llamada, enterrando la cara de nuevo en la almohada, espere un rato y me levante a regañadientas y fui a darme una ducha, estando seguro que Bella, si es que podían localizarla, no se presentaría en mi casa a una reunión familiar, así que estaba tranquilo por ese lado, no me la conseguiría así que podía ir sin temer sorpresas, me duché y me vestí casual, un jean y un suéter no deja mal a nadie, salí del departamento y me subí al auto rumbo a mi antigua casa.

Todo en casa de mis padres era alegría y felicidad, fingí mi mejor sonrisa al abrazar a mi madre, pero no la engañe, me preguntó si estaba ben, y le dije que pronto se me pasaría que no se preocupara por mí.

Legaron Jasper y Rose, y los Cullen estaban completos, como lo había pensado Bella no estaba por ningún lado, me sentí terrible al sentarme en la sala, todos estaban felices y en pareja y yo estaba solo y amargado, _que éxito!_ Pensé irónico, me fijé que Jasper llamaba insistentemente por teléfono sin éxito alguno al parecer, antes de cenar se me acercó y me pregunto por Bella, hice caso omiso a la sensación de vacío en mi pecho.

-"No la has visto?" le pregunté con voz fingidamente normal.

-"Nop, tengo días que no la veo, desde que fuimos a cenar sushi" me contestó.

_Yo también _ pensé en contestarle, pero Jasper no tenía que cargar con nuestros conflictos.

-"Ella me dejo un mensaje hace unos días diciéndome que se iba a desconectar un rato, pero pensé que andaría contigo"

-"Me dijo lo mismo a mi" dije sin pensar.

-"Las cosas entre ustedes están bien?" preguntó con cautela, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, menos mal en ese momento Emmet nos hizo pasar a la mesa, Jasper era un hombre intuitivo, se imagino lo que estaba ocurriendo y no hizo pregunta alguna.

La cena trascurrió con facilidad, Emmet no dejo de hablar, nos comunicó que en Mtv habían aprobado su propuesta de hacer el programa con Rose, me llamó la atención, estos dos iban bastante enserio, la imagen de la mesa de mi casa, si me sacaban a mi claro, era a los ojos de cualquiera, una reunión de familia perfecta, mi padre estaba en el extremo de la mesa, con mi madre a su derecha, Emmet en el otro extremo con Rose a su izquierda, Jasper y Alice sentados uno al lado del otro del lado donde estaba Rose, yo sentado al lado de mi madre, con el puesto de al lado solo, donde debería estar sentada mi dulce Bella.

Expulsé el aire que estaba conteniendo, por que Bella tenia que ser así?, me dio rabia como me privaba de tantas cosas, como por ejemplo no poder disfrutar de una simple cena familiar sin que dejara de pensar en ella a cada momento, cerré mi mano en un puño sobre mi pierna, Alice, que estaba sentada frente a mi, se fijó en mi cambio de humor, me vio por unos segundos y después desvió la mirada, para prestarle atención a Emmet de nuevo.

Esto significaba conversación con ella mas tarde, ella sabia que yo no estaba bien así que tenia que inventarme algo para poder escaparme de ella cuando la cena terminara, una vez el brindis por la felicidad y éxito de Rose y Em concluyó, nos fuimos a la sala, yo me dirigí al balcón de la sala me serví un whisky y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-"Estas bien?" me preguntó Alice desde mis espaldas.

-"Si Alice, estoy bien"

-"Por que no te creo entonces?"

-"Para que me preguntas entonces?" le dije subiéndole una ceja mientras daba un sorbo al trago.

-"Es sobre Bella verdad?"

-"Aja" dije tomando otro trago.

-"Que sucedió?"

-"Hum" dije encogiéndome de hombros "No sé, no me dijo"

-"Edward" me llamó volteando su cabeza un poco "Solo te quiero ayudar" me dijo viéndome con verdadero cariño y a la vez regañándome por mis respuestas vacías, me acerqué a ella y le besé la frente.

-"Estaré bien, no te preocupes" ella paso sus brazos a mi espalda abrazándome.

-"Quieres que le pregunte a Jasper a ver que averiguo?" me preguntó con voz baja, yo me separé de ella viéndola a los ojos.

-"No, si me quieres, no le digas nada a Jasper" ella se altero un poco.

-"Que fue lo que paso Edward?" me preguntó.

-"No importa eso fue entre Bella y yo, nadie mas entiendes?" le dije tratando de sonar fuerte.

-"Esta bien" me dijo no muy convencida, conociendo a mi hermana iba a indagar hasta que averiguara que había pasado y hasta que intentara ayudarnos, tenia que inventarme algo rápido para hacerla desistir de esa idea, pero qué?

La noche por fin termino y me fui a mi departamento después de despedirme de mi familia, una vez en mi cama, viendo el techo, me puse a pensar.

_Como me olvido de Bella? _ Eso era casi imposible en mi casa, todo, absolutamente todo, tenia la marca de ella, aunque nunca dejó nada que le perteneciera en mi departamento, todo me la recordaba y como no? Si hasta algo tan sencillo como ver por la ventana de la casa, era exactamente igual a ella, deje caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-"Ok" me dije a mi mismo en voz alta, cuando estaba preocupado y nadie me veía, discutía conmigo mismo en voz alta.

-"Aquí es imposible alejarme de ella, pero para donde me voy?, a casa de mis padres ni hablar, con Alice y Emmet allí, ni de broma, pero para donde? Ningún lugar de Estados Unidos me sirve!" dije exasperado sentándome en la cama, de repente se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

Esa era la clave! Estados Unidos no me ayudaría, entonces debería irme, una cantidad de imágenes empezaron a llegarme al cerebro, plazas, parques, puentes, autobuses rojos de 2 pisos, gente elegante, eso era! "Me voy a Londres!" dije en voz alta, a mi me encantó esa ciudad cuando viví en ella hace ya 2 años por mi último post grado, eso me ayudaría, no lo pensé mas, en lo que amaneciera llamaría a reservar.

Esa noche fue sumamente tranquila en comparación con otras, al levantarme llame a la agente de viajes de la familia.

-"Monique? Hola es Edward, Edward Cullen" le dije por teléfono.

-"Sr. Cullen, que bueno oírlo, en que lo puedo ayudar?"

-"Necesito viajar a Londres, me puedes ayudar?"

-"Claro! Encantada, dígame para cuando quiere el pasaje?"

-"Si puedes hoy mismo" dije cruzando los dedos, era muy repentino pero rogaba que hubiera pasaje.

-"Ok" dijo mientras escuchaba como tecleaba "Déjeme revisar, necesita estadía también?"

-"Si, por favor, aunque hace unos años que fui, alquile fue un apartamento, no quiero quedarme tanto tiempo en un hotel, podrías ver si hay manera de alquilar alguno?"

-"Seguro, por cuanto tiempo se quedara en Londres esta vez Sr. Cullen?"

-"Ehh no estoy seguro Monique, coloca un mes para empezar vale? Si decido quedarme mas tiempo después resolveré ok?"

-"Perfecto, un mes entonces" dijo tecleando de nuevo "Necesito me de un poco de tiempo para reservarle el vuelo y la estadía, le parece que lo llame en media hora?"

-"Me parece perfecto, espero entonces"

Una vez tranque la llamada me dedique a acomodar las cosas, debía tener fe en que iba a poder viajar, metí una carga en la lavadora y empecé a sacar ropa del armario mientras separaba lo que me servía para viajar Londres estaba empezando el otoño, iba a hacer un poco mas de frío que aquí así que me lleve ropa abrigada pero tampoco de invierno, espere paciente a que Monique me devolviera la llamada, esta llamó fue a las 2 horas, sonó el teléfono y atendí al primer repique.

-"Alo?"

-"Sr. Cullen, es Monique"

-"Hola Monique, cuéntame que noticias me tienes?"

-"Buenas noticias Sr. Cullen, le conseguí vuelo para mañana a primera hora, sale a las 6 am, le conseguí departamento, pero solo esta disponible para dentro de 4 días, así que le reserve en el hotel plaza para que pase esas dos noches y después se instale en el apartamento, por eso me demore mas en llamarlo, le sirve así? O se va a Londres en 4 días cuando el apartamento este listo?"

-"No, tranquila, me voy mañana no hay problema, esta perfecto como lo arreglaste, me quedo solo 4 noches en el hotel y después me instalo en el apartamento, me parece perfecto"

-"Ok, le mando los costos y las direcciones de las estadías por correo electrónico, por favor revise y mándeme los datos para poder asegurar cuanto antes"

-"Estoy en eso" le dije mientras iba donde estaba la computadora y la prendía.

-"Lo llamo de nuevo para confirmar que todo este arreglado entonces"

-"Perfecto, Gracias Monique"

-"Por nada Sr. Cullen" dijo y tranco el teléfono.

Entré a mi computadora y le mandé los datos a Monique, quería que estuviera pago cuanto antes, ella se comunico conmigo y me indicó que todo estaba listo, así que me dedique ha hacer maletas y arreglar las cosas que tenia acá, pedí una licencia en la clínica, como era socio con mi padre no tenia problemas con eso, cuando regresara, si es que regresaba resolvería que haría.

Dejé una copia de la llave de mi departamento con la señora de servicio por si pasaba algo en mi ausencia, entre una cosa y otra llego la noche de nuevo y me dispuse a dormir algo mientras llegaba la hora de que el taxi me fuera a buscar para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Llegué y me chequearon en la línea aérea, era temprano, llame a Emmet, pensé que me saldría la contestadota pero para mi sorpresa me atendió.

-"Quien se murió Bro?" me dijo con voz de dormido.

-"Nadie Emmet, solo llamaba para avisarte que me voy por un tiempo"

-"Te vas? De que hablas?" me dijo con voz un poco, pero solo un poco más clara.

-"Me voy de viaje hermano, mi vuelo sale en media hora"

-"Demonios hermano! Y para dónde vas?"

-"No sé todavía" le mentí, preferiría que no supieran por ahora, "En lo que me instale en una ciudad te llamo, o llamo a mama y les digo ok?"

-"Cuando me vas a contar que sucedió?"

Era imposible engañar a mi familia, esa era una de las razones por la que había decidido irme.

-"Ahora no Emmet, después hablamos ok?"

-"Es sobre Bella verdad?"

-"Ya no puedo más hermano, necesito marcharme de aquí, todo me la recuerda y así no puedo, creo que es mejor marcharme" le dije respirando profundo.

-"Llámame cuando sepas donde te vas a quedar ok? Si quieres compañía avísame, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Bro, ok?"

-"Yo sé hermano, yo sé, avísale a los viejos y a Alice ok?"

-"Seguro Ed"

-"Nos vemos" me despedí trancando el teléfono, respire profundo haciendo que el nudo de mi garganta bajara un poco, llamaron por los parlantes indicando que mi vuelo ya iba saliendo, entregue mi pasaje a la azafata y me subí al avión, no quise comer nada en el vuelo, solo tome agua, llegué al aeropuerto de Londres, tomé mi equipaje y caminé hacia una de las bandas que llevaban a la estación de trenes, antes de subirme alguien me toco por el hombro.

-"Edward?" me llamó una mujer tímidamente, me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al verla.

-"Tania?" le dije con asombro, para sorpresa de ambos nos alegramos de vernos, "Que haces aquí?" le pregunte abrazándola, ella me respondió el abrazo tímidamente.

-"Vivo aquí en Londres, estoy llegando de Alemania, estaba visitando la familia de mi esposo, cariño?" le dijo al hombre que tenia al lado, era tan rubio como ella, mas alto que yo con ojos claros "él es Edward un amigo de Estados Unidos" me presentó a su esposo, acomodé mi equipaje y extendí una mano saludándolo.

-"Encantado" me dijo el esposo de Tania estrechando mi mano "James Scroch"

-"Edward Cullen" le dije devolviendo el apretón de manos.

-"Y éste pequeño de aquí" dijo Tania haciéndose a un lado, mostrándome un niño pequeño, tan rubio como ellos e idéntico físicamente a Tania "es Andrew, nuestro hijo"

-"Wow!" le dije al verlo, era increíble, Tania tenía una familia súper completa, pero lo que más me gustó fue que no me importó en lo mas mínimo verla, me contentaba que le hubiera ido tan bien después que nos separamos, me agaché al nivel del niño y lo saludé "Hola, me llamo Edward, como estas Andrew?" le dije extendiéndole la mano como había hecho con su padre.

-"Hola" me dijo sonriéndome y estrechando mi mano "Estoy bien y tú?"

-"Muy bien también" le dije.

-"Y que haces en Londres?" me pregunto Tania, mientras volvía a colocarme sobre mis pies.

-"Vine a pasar una temporada, alejarme del trabajo y descansar un poco" le dije sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-"Ojala podamos vernos mientras estés aquí"

-"Seguro" le conteste, "Me quedo unas noches en el plaza"

Tania y su familia se dirigían al estacionamiento, yo me dirigía a la estación de trenes, así que nos despedimos y seguimos nuestros caminos, una vez en la estación, me subí al tren que me llevaba cerca del hotel, amaba las estaciones de tren de Londres, al llegar al hotel pedí mi reservación y un botones me llevo el equipaje a la habitación, me di una ducha y me coloque ropa nueva, casi inmediatamente salí de la habitación a caminar por la ciudad, me distraje con la gente caminado por las calles, con el paisaje que me ofrecía esta hermosa ciudad.

Había sido una buena idea el venirme para acá, habían pasado un par de días y ya me sentía bastante tranquilo, me había olvidado de Tania, hasta que al tercer día me llamaron de la recepción, indicándome que me esperaban en el Lobby, al bajar me encontré con Tania y Andrew en el restaurant del hotel.

-"Hey! Que sorpresa!" les dije al verlos "que hacen por aquí?"

-"Andábamos cerca, James trabaja hasta tarde y le dije que vendría a visitarte un rato" me dijo Tania acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-"Me alegra que vinieran" les dije "Hola Andrew"

-"Hola Edward" me dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa.

-"Recuerdas mi nombre" le dije al niño.

-"Mi mama me lo dijo" comentó riendo.

Fuimos a caminar por la ciudad, Andrew convenció a su mama de que entráramos a un centro comercial, adentro había un parque que incluía un gran colchón inflable, Andrew corrió hacer la fila para subirse al colchón, dejándonos a Tania y a mi relativamente solos.

Tania me contó lo que había sido de su vida, se había casado con James hacia 6 años, y tuvo a Andrew hace 4, James había encontrado un trabajo en una constructora en Inglaterra y se habían mudado a esta ciudad hacia casi 2 años, eran solo ellos 3, Tania se veía bien, se veía realmente feliz.

Como era de imaginarse, así como habíamos hablado de la vida de ella, era de esperarse que preguntara por la mía.

-"Como has estado?" me preguntó Tania mientras no perdía de vista a su hijo.

-"Bien" le conteste "Había olvidado cuanto me gustaba Londres" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Y viniste solo? Alice? Emmet? Alguna chica?" preguntó alzando sus cejas, dedicándome tan solo unos segundos una mirada perspicaz.

-"Nadie, vine solo, ando en una de escape de Estados Unidos" dije bajando la cabeza.

-"Huy, problemas de faldas?"

-"Algo así" le dije riendo.

-"Como se llama?"

-"Isabella Swan" le dije articulando las palabras.

-"Y qué sucedió?"

-"Prefiero no hablar de eso, si no te importa" dije tratando de sonar educado.

-"Oh vamos Edward" me dijo "Debes necesitar desahogarte, seguro no le has contado a nadie verdad?

-"Nop" le dije sonriendo incomodo, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-"Y bien?" dijo insistiendo.

No tenía mucha escapatoria, además, tenía que conversarlo con alguien, y, aunque suena bizarro, Tania en este momento, era la mejor para contarle, por lo que respiré profundo y le conté más o menos lo que había sucedido, tampoco necesitaba saber los detalles, para mi sorpresa, me sacó una real carcajada al decirme que Bella era una tonta y que no me preocupara que ella regresaría, valga decir que en esa parte, no le creí mucho.

Hablar con Tania no había sido para nada malo, la pasamos bien como amigos, seguimos conversando de todo mientras íbamos por una malteada con Andrew, me parecía increíble como había acomodado su vida, sin embargo no la envidiaba, con razón Tania y yo no resultamos como pareja, era evidente que teníamos intereses diferentes.

Tania y Andrew me ayudaron a instalarme en el departamento que había alquilado desde America, y era cada vez mas común, el vernos, Andrew era un niño genial, sumamente inteligente y nos llevábamos bastante bien, pensé que James podía sentirse celoso de mi amistad con Tania, pero estaba equivocado, ellos confiaban ciegamente uno en el otro, aparte me llevaba bastante bien con James, él era ingeniero, así que en nuestra profesión no teníamos mucho en común, pero nos gustaba el futbol, así que por ahí podíamos conversar, un día me invitaron a su casa a cenar con y la pasé bastante bien.

El recuerdo de Bella era como un fantasma, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, pero era más fácil de llevar aquí, que en casa, aunque 1 de cada dos noches me descubría soñando con ella, sería algún día se me pasaría?

Había hablado con mi madre con cierta regularidad, ella se preocupaba con facilidad por mi ausencia y no quería eso.

Tampoco me la pasaba con Tania y su familia todos los días, no quería molestar, ya tenía cerca de 15 días en Londres, y tenía un par de días sin verlos, cuando recibí una llamada de Tania al departamento.

-"Diga" atendí.

-"Hola Edward, es Tania, necesito pedirte un súper favor" me dijo directamente con voz ansiosa.

-"Hola Tania, claro dime que necesitas?"

-"James va a dar una cena esta noche con unos compañeros de trabajo, necesito controlar las cosas acá en la casa para la cena y la niñera de Andrew está enferma, Andrew es un niño muy inquieto y no he podido conseguir a nadie para que me ayude a cuidarlo, podrías por favor salir con él un rato, te prometo que se comportará" alcé mis cejas sorprendido.

-"Estas segura Tania? yo no sé cuidar niños" dije un tanto consternado.

-"Por favor, por favor, todo el mundo faltó al trabajo hoy y este cena es muy importante para James y quiero que todo salga perfecto, solo necesito lo cuides por unas horitas si?"

Que iba a decirle? Además dentro de todo me llevaba bien con Andrew y podría ser interesante salir con él.

-"Esta bien, lo voy a buscar entonces"

-"Gracias! Eres un sol" me contestó con voz considerablemente mas aliviada.

Reí al escuchar cómo me llamó, quede en ir a buscarlo como en media hora, me duché y cambié salí y tome un taxi a la casa de Tania que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, al llegar ya me esperaba Tania con Andrew en la puerta, iba bien abrigado.

-"Hola!" los salude saliendo del auto, me impresiono la actitud del niño, corrió a mis brazos lo subí, reía encantado.

-"Hola!" me dijo riendo mientras lo cargaba "Mi mami me dijo que me vas a llevar a pasear"

-"Sip, te gusta la idea?" le pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Si!" grito mientras lo ponía de vuelta al suelo.

Me acerqué a Tania y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias" me dijo bajito "No sabes de la que me salvaste"

-"Tranquila, seguro nos divertiremos" contesté en al mismo tono.

Tania me dio algunas indicaciones y nos subimos de nuevo al taxi, emprendiendo camino.

-"Quieres ir al parque?" le pregunte a Andrew.

El asintió con su cabeza sonriéndome de vuelta.

-"Al Parque Leicester" le dije al conductor.

Andrew estaba feliz en el parque, corría entre los setos sin alejarse mucho de mi vista.

-"Corre Edward! Corre" me gritaba, me olvidé de mi propia edad, corrí con él jugando a atraparlo, la risa de Andrew era contagiosa, la estaba pasando realmente genial, cuando lo alcance lo tomé en mis manos y le día varias vueltas en el aire, en una de esas vueltas una melena castaña llamo mi atención, coloque al pequeño sobre sus pies y deje de moverme, buscando, podría jurar que era idéntica a la melena de Bella.

-"Edward…" me llamo Andrew halándome de mi chaqueta "quiero burbujas" me dijo señalando a unos niños que estaban jugando con burbujas de jabón.

-"No señales" le dije agachándome a su altura bajándole la manito "Vamos a buscarte unas burbujas" dije incorporándome de nuevo, fui a un puesto y compré un potecito de burbujas.

-"Ten" le dije, en ese momento volví a ver con el rabillo del ojo vi la misma cabellera castaña, era una mujer comprando un algodón de azúcar rosa al otro extremo de donde nos encontrábamos, pero tenía un abrigo bastante grande y no me dejaba verla bien, así que no podía asegurar nada, pero el cabello era igual al de…

-"No, no, estás loco Ed, no hay manera de que sea ella" dije en voz alta "además Bella no come algodón de azúcar…. O si?" me pregunté viendo de nuevo al lugar donde la mujer, que ahora no estaba.

-"Disculpe?" me dijo el vendedor "Me habla a mi?"

Sacudí la cabeza, estaba alucinando.

-"No, no estoy hablando con usted disculpe" le dije viéndolo "Andrew vamos" dije volteando mi vista hacia donde había estado Andrew hacia 3 minutos, no había nadie.

-"Andrew?" llame a mi alrededor "Andrew!" volví a llamar, el niño no estaba, demonios! donde se había metido? "Vio al niño que andaba conmigo, al que le di las burbujas?" le pregunté alterado al vendedor, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-"No, no lo vi" me dijo apenado.

Tania me iba a matar, donde se había metido Andrew.

-"ANDREW!" volví a gritar dando vueltas a ver si lo veía, habían muchos niños en la plaza central del parque, habían payasos y varios niños con burbujas como las que le había comprado, corrí en esa dirección, a lo mejor fue a ver a los payasos.

Estaba sumamente preocupado, como iba a perder a Andrew? Solo lo había dejado de ver un momento, porque creí ver…

-"Andrew!" volví a llamarlo lleno de terror por haberlo perdido, que hacía? llamaba a Tania? O buscaba?

La plaza estaba llena de gente, decidí bordearla por dentro del parque, a no mucha distancia había un pasillo que me llevaba al otro extremo de la plaza, entré y corrí desesperado hasta aquel pasillo, ya habían pasado como 15 minutos, estaba altamente preocupado, salí desesperado por entre los árboles y escuche su voz infantil.

-"Con él" le dijo a alguien que estaba frente a él, al oírle la voz voltee a verlo y la tranquilidad me invadió, ni me fije con quien hablaba fui y lo alce en brazos.

-"Por qué te me perdiste? Tu mamá me mata si te me pierdes, nunca mas vuelvas a huir de mi así bueno? Además que estabas haciendo?" le dije entre preocupado y aliviado.

-"Sta bien Edward, ella me ayudo a sacar burbujas" dijo señalando a la mujer que estaba junto a nosotros, yo aun lo sostenía en brazos.

-"Gracias" le dije a la mujer "no estoy acostumbrado a salir con él y…" me voltee a verla bien por primera vez, ella se había levantado del banco y estaba frente a mí, no lo creía, mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, me di cuenta que se trataba de la misma mujer con la que la había confundido antes.

Estaba frente a la hermana gemela de Bella? No había manera de que ella estuviera aquí, cómo? Quién le dijo? Cómo supo? Para qué demonios vino? Mil preguntas me cruzaron la mente, mientras en un lugar muy remoto de mi cabeza recordaba haberle mencionado algo a mi mama del Big Ben, será que ella le dijo? Pero si así había sido? que hacía aquí?

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos, con los ojos como platos, ella rompió el silencio.

-"Hola" me dijo con voz temblorosa, no me quedó duda de que era ella, el alma se me fue del cuerpo y me regreso de golpe haciendo que mi corazón palpitara sonoramente en mi pecho.

Con una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia le hable en un susurro.

-"Bella?" le pregunte "Que… que haces aquí?


	25. Malos Recuerdos

**Capitulo 25:**

**Malos recuerdos**

**Bella Pov:**

Nos quedamos mudos.

Qué le iba a decir?

_Este bueno, veraz, me porté como una idiota contigo y vine solamente a pedirte disculpas, bueno, ya me voy gracias_.

Ese había sido mi plan, entonces por qué cuando lo vi, mi sangre empezó a correr mas deprisa por mis venas, por qué mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho para amarrarse al de él, por qué me sentí aliviada si a mí no me dolía nada, no podía manejar la cantidad de emociones que me atacaban en este momento, desde que me había ido del departamento de Edward, lo había extrañado muchísimo, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora cuanto había sido en realidad.

Sus pómulos perfectos, su mandíbula cuadrada, la intensidad de sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, el color blanco de su piel, la mano que tenia libre cerrada en un puño, como su pecho subía y bajaba por lo acelerada de su respiración, el cabello siempre sensualmente despeinado, por qué había sido tan tonta al separarme de él? Jamás iba a encontrar un hombre con Edward.

Ambos estábamos mudos parados uno frente al otro, sin decir palabra, Andrew, el niño que todavía estaba en sus brazos fue el que hablo primero.

-"Edward… Edward…." Lo llamo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza con su manito libre, con la otra todavía tenia el frasquito de las burbujas, "Edward!" le grito al oído riéndose.

Él reaccionó, pero no aparto la vista de mí.

-"Dime Andrew?"

-"Que te pasa? Te quedaste quieto"

-"Lo siento pequeño, es que vi un fantasma" dijo parpadeando.

-"Bella no es un fantasma" dijo inocentemente.

Él aparto la vista de mí y lo vio con ojos abiertos.

-"Como sabes que se llama Bella?" preguntó todavía sin creer que era yo, yo seguí estática viéndolos a ambos.

-"Por que ella me lo dijo" dijo Andrew rodando sus ojos, de repente me fije que se parecía enormemente a Edward, sería que… No, no estaba alucinando.

-"Bella dile que no eres un fantasma" dijo Andrew viéndome fijamente, con la cara de ambos a centímetros de distancia me fije que en verdad se parecían bastante, Andrew era rubio, pero sus rasgos eran recios y firmes, como fácilmente eran los de Edward.

-"Si Andrew ya sé que no es un fantasma" dijo Edward, el niño volvió a rodar sus ojos, el celular de Edward repicó y puso a Andrew en el suelo diciéndole "no te muevas, es tu madre la que llama" Andrew se quedó paradito jugando de nuevo con las burbujas Edward atendió el teléfono.

-"Alo, hola, si estamos en el parque" hubo silencio "si esta jugando con burbujas" otro silencio "Ok" dijo y le extendió el teléfono a Andrew, mientras él niño hablaba con su mama, él me veía descaradamente.

-"Me vas a decir que haces aquí, o vas a seguir muda?" me dijo bajito mientras Andrew se despedía ya de su mamá.

-"Yo... Este... Bueno... Quería" parecía una estúpida hablando, Andrew se acercó y le dio el teléfono a Edward.

-"Quiere decirte algo" le dijo.

Edward tomo el teléfono.

-"Dime Tania?" dijo al teléfono.

Me quede helada, la sangre me huyo del rostro, vi a Andrew jugando con sus burbujas distraído y voltee a ver a Edward que hablaba por el teléfono, volví a ver al niño y después a Edward, no se cuantas veces repetí el movimiento.

Tania? Había dicho Tania?, ella era la que se iba a casar con Edward hace algunos años, Andrew tenia unos 4 mas o menos, será que era hijo de Edward? no, no, no puede ser, me sentí burlada, él nunca me dijo que tenia un hijo y menos que mantenía una relación con él, Alice no me dijo nada así que ella no lo sabía.

Edward subió el rostro y vio mientras pasaba mi mirada de uno a otro, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y empecé a retroceder, él se dio cuenta de mi huida, dejo de prestarle atención al teléfono, me extendió una palma para que me detuviera, pero yo seguí retrocediendo, no tenía nada que hacer aquí, él estaba bien, yo sobraba, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

No llegué muy lejos, la mano de Edward me detuvo por el hombro dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a él, tenia a Andrew en brazos de nuevo, su mirada era de dolor y rabia.

-"Te vas? no dejaras una nota esta vez?"

Me sacudí de su brazo, me moría de rabia y de celos.

-"Suéltame! Soy una idiota, nunca debí venir, tu…" le dije señalando a Andrew que estaba sorprendido por como nos hablábamos "Tu… estas bien sin mi!" grité con lagrimas en los ojos dando un paso atrás.

Él me tomo con más fuerza.

-"No te vas" me dijo firmemente "Esta vez será mas difícil, no estoy dormido" dijo subiendo una ceja, me hablaba con tanta dureza, estaba muy molesto conmigo me trataba a la defensiva.

-"Suéltame" le dije bajito con mas lagrimas, Andrew se asustó en sus brazos y le tomó el brazo que me sostenía con las dos manitas.

-"Suéltala Edward, suéltala" dijo con voz quebrada tratando de aflojar su agarre con sus manitas, Edward se fijo en él y parpadeo, respirando profundo "Lo siento" dijo pero no sé si fue conmigo o con Andrew.

Me soltó, yo di media vuelta y salí corriendo del parque, llorando como loca, Andrew era hijo de él con Tania, tenía que serlo.

**Edward Pov:**

No sabía cómo demonios me sentía, estaba confundido, furioso, angustiado, nostálgico, esa cara, esos labios, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Dios! Por que tenia que amarla tanto!

Pero, qué hacia ella aquí? cómo supo que estaba en Londres y en el parque?, la vi marcharse dándonos la espalda, no podía permitir que se fuera de nuevo, tenia que por lo menos explicarme que rayos hacia aquí, para que había venido?

-"Edward" me llamo Andrew a mi lado "Que pasa, por qué se fue?" me preguntó

-"No sé Andrew, no sé, vamos, tu mama viene a buscarte y yo tengo que hacer unas cosas"

-"No podemos ir contigo?"

-"No, Andrew, no pueden, además tu mama te va a llevar a cenar con tu padre, no te emociona?"

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

Salí por el lado contrario que había salido Bella, Tania me esperaría en la salida norte, llegamos a la acera esperándola, coloqué a Andrew en el suelo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Un auto negro lujoso llego y se bajo Tania con su rubia cabellera, idéntica a la de Andrew, vestía casual, iban a ir a la casa a cambiarse antes de la cena, se quito los lentes oscuros y Andrew sonrió feliz al verla, me soltó y corrió a sus brazos.

-"Mami!" le dijo lanzándose en sus brazos.

Tania lo alzo y le llenó de besos el rostro, era una imagen hermosa.

-"Te divertiste con Edward?" le preguntó.

-"Mucho, mira!" dijo mostrándole el frasquito de burbujas, Tania le sonrió enormemente y se gió con una mirada de agradecimiento.

-"Gracias" dijo Tania viéndome.

-"Ni que lo digas, la pasé muy bien de verdad" dije, pero tenia el ceño fruncido, pensando en que hacia Bella aquí.

-"Te sucede algo?"

-"No me hagas caso" le dije "Mañana voy a visitarlos un rato si?"

-"Seguro" dijo Tania con una sonrisa "Espero verte con mejor cara" dijo al darme un beso en la mejilla, yo medio le sonreí, me despedí de Andrew y esperé a que se montaran ambos en el auto y el chofer arrancara.

Ya en marcha dejándome solo en la acera, tome mi celular y marqué.

-"Hermanito?" me dijo Alice al teléfono "Y ese milagro?" dijo sarcástica por el teléfono.

-"No te llamo para saludar, esto tiene que haber sido obra tuya, ahora dime donde se esta hospedando? Le dije sin rodeos.

-"No seas grosero conmigo" me dijo medio triste, respire profundo.

-"Alice, por favor" le dije con voz dolida "Donde se hospeda?"

-"Hotel Henry VIII" fue lo único que dijo.

-"Gracias, te llamo después"

-"Edward" me llamó con voz preocupada "ella no..." la interrumpí.

-"No Alice, ahora no, te llamo después"

Tomé un taxi en la avenida y le pedí al conductor que me llevara al hotel que me había indicado Alice, llegué como un autómata, sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer, le pedí a la mujer de la recepción que me indicara cual era la habitación de Bella, no me dejarían subir, pero justo llegó una mujer con miles de maletas y dejaron de prestarme atención, así que me subí al ascensor y marque el 5, una vez ahí salí por el pasillo buscando la habitación 512 que fue el numero que me indicaron, llegue a la puerta, levanté mi mano para tocarla, me fije por primera vez que mis manos temblaban.

_Toc Toc Toc._

Adentro de la habitación se escuchaba ruido, su voz llorosa me contestó.

-"Pase"

Abrí la puerta y entre, había una maleta grande con otra pequeña cerca de la puerta, logre ver como Bella caminaba del cuarto de baño a la habitación, con su cartera en el hombro, se marchaba.

-"Esas maletas por favor" dijo al que ella creía era el botones del hotel, al verme parado en la puerta de la habitación mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero me habló con pura furia.

-"Que haces aquí?" reí sarcástico al escucharla.

-"Eso lo pregunté yo primero" le dije frío, mi corazón seguía muerto porque ella se había marchado, pero no podía demostrarle cuando me dolía verla.

-"No hago nada aquí, definitivamente vine a hacer el papel de idiota!" dijo alterada "Me voy, apártate!" le tranqué el paso.

-"No, viniste a decirme algo?, escúpelo, como dirías tu" le dije apretando los dientes.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos y se dejó caer en la cama sentada, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, aun seguía llorando, yo camine unos pasos y me senté en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama, no hablé y ella empezó a hablar en susurros, sin levantar su cabeza de las manos todavía, tuve que prestar atención para escucharla.

-"Vine a pedirte perdón" dijo llorando, resoplé, ella no levanto el rostro pero dijo mas bajo aun "Por favor, sé que me odias, pero escúchame" me quedé en silencio otra vez, ella respiró profundo y alzó el rostro secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-"Me sentí terrible por lo que hice, no fue la mejor manera, sé que me odias, pero necesito pedirte perdón" me senté derecho en la silla, tratando de no demostrar emoción alguna aparte de rabia.

-"Y cuando te sentiste terrible?" le dije entrelazando mis dedos en una mueca sarcástica "Cuando te fuiste?, Cuando te dije que te amaba? o Cuando hicimos el amor?"

-"Edward" me dijo ella encogiéndose en su sitio "no seas cruel conmigo"

Nunca le había gritado a una dama, pero no pude contenerme.

-"Cruel!" le dije colocándome de pie, ella me vio con ojos asustados "Tu quieres saber que fue cruel?" pregunté iracundo, ella se quedo muda y aproveche para sacar todo lo que tenía por dentro, no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mis hermanos o a mis padres, mi voz bajo de tono, pero no me senté, caminé hasta la ventana y como si solo me encontrara, hable.

-"Ese día había sido una mezcla de emociones, cuando regrese de la clínica y te vi ahí acostada en mi cama, como me sonreíste al pasarte la flor por el cuerpo" respire profundo "me di cuenta que no quería vivir sin ti, algo que ya existía adentro de mi salió a flote y me cubrió, por eso estaba diferente cuando salimos a cenar esa noche, tu no dejabas de preguntarme, recuerdas?" volteé a verla, tenia ojos de culpable pero asintió para contestarme, "luego cuando logré convencerte de que te quedaras conmigo, estaba tan emocionado" sonreí recordando "no era primera vez que te quedabas, pero para mí como si lo fuera, aun actuando extraño, tu quisiste irte conmigo a casa, pensé que sospechabas algo, mi actitud creo que era distinta, no podía dejar de mirarte, es mas" le dije dándome la vuelta "Cuando Alice y Jasper estaban jugando, como te sonrojaste cuando te diste cuenta como te estaba mirando, como tomaste mi mano sobre tu pierna, Bella por dios! Tu sabias lo que estaba sintiendo aunque no te lo hubiera dicho, tus ojos me lo decían a gritos, yo… yo simplemente lo dije primero" completé con voz baja.

-"Edward yo…" dijo ella con voz angustiada.

-"No, déjame terminar" le dije extendiendo mi mano derecha "no importa lo que creyeras o no, igual te fuiste conmigo, y luego con esa mirada de niña con la que me preguntaste que me sucedía, esa sonrisa inocente con la que me di cuenta que no tenias idea de lo que me traía entre manos, como me insististe que querías saber, como negártelo? Te lo dije con todas sus letras, te dije que te amaba, que eras la mujer de mi vida" reí irónico "por un momento pensé que saldrías corriendo, te quedaste callada y sin emoción alguna frente a mi… tus ojos" le dije viéndola a los de ella "tus ojos estaban vacios, no había respuesta en ellos, tú siempre me comunicabas cosas con tus ojos, tus emociones, cuando estabas triste, feliz, asustada, yo me daba cuenta con solo verte a los ojos, pero, ese día, después que dije todo, tú simplemente tenias la mirada muerta, no había ninguna emoción, buena o mala, no había nada" guardé silencio un segundo y volví a sentarme en la silla frente a ella en la cama y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

-"Pero tu actitud me dijo lo contrario" continué "me besaste como nunca me habías besado, me llevaste casi a rastras a mi cuarto y nos hicimos el amor de una manera nueva, tú me amaste ferozmente y a la vez tan frágil, sentir tus manos recorriéndome el cuerpo, fue la sensación más hermosa y placentera que había sentido" levanté mi rostro y la vi directo a los ojos, sentía como se iban formando lagrimas en los míos, pero me las trague no quería llorar, "no nos dijimos, nada, simplemente nos sentimos, tu… tu cuerpo era un templo sagrado para mi, te adore, y te ame como creo que nunca lo había hecho, nos amamos, bueno…" rectifique "te ame de una manera nueva" respiré profundo.

-"Cuando vi tus lagrimas" hice una pausa "me asuste, pensé que te había hecho daño, pero me viste con tal ferocidad Bella" dije entrecerrando mis ojos "me pediste que te amara, me pediste tantas cosas en esos segundos que hablamos, yo… yo pensé que tus lagrimas se debían…" aparte mi rostro a un lado por vergüenza.

-"Pensé que se debían a que habías aceptado amarme, que habías hecho a un lado todas tus dudas, todos tus miedos y te habías permitido ser feliz conmigo" reí irónico de nuevo y sacudí la cabeza, "lo que nunca pensé", dije con tono de voz amargo, "fue que te estabas despidiendo de mi, que me estabas proporcionando un simple recuerdo, que después de esa noche no me permitirías volverte a ver" dije en el mismo tono amargo, tragándome el nudo que se adueñaba de mi garganta.

Ella seguía en silencio escuchándome, mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, yo ya había abierto la puerta de lo que tenía guardado por dentro así que continué hablando, me puse de pie y metí las manos en mis bolsillos, caminando alrededor del cuarto, ella me seguía con los ojos.

-"Luego, me despierto a la mañana siguiente, agotado, no sé cuantas veces estuvimos juntos, no, no recuerdo, pero aunque estaba agotado, estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo, tenía a alguien conmigo" esta parte era la que no me gustaba, le di la espalda y hable bajo viendo de nuevo por la ventana.

-"Me levanté buscándote por supuesto, pensé que estarías dándote una ducha o estabas simplemente viendo por la ventana de la sala como tanto te gustaba, fui a buscarte y no te encontré, te llamé y nada, nadie respondió, me preocupe un poco, salí a la sala a buscarte y vi un papel en el mesón de la cocina"

-"Lo siento pero no puedo" dijo ella en un susurro, diciendo con su voz las fatuas palabras que me había escrito.

-"Entonces no me digas que soy cruel contigo, dime ahora, que te tengo al frente, si _eso _que hiciste no fue cruel?, tan mal te trate Bella? De verdad merecía eso, yo… yo solo quise que estuvieras bien, desde que te conocí, no hice otra cosa que asegurarme de tu bienestar, además no tenías obligación de amarme, eso sucede sabes? La gente se enamora sola, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho en persona, creo que…" me quede mudo, ya no tenía nada más adentro, ya ni valía la pena hablar con ella, bueno, si a esto se le puede decir hablar, ella casi ni dijo palabra.

Nos quedamos callados un tiempo, tocaron la puerta, luego del tercer toque Bella se levantó temblorosa hacia la puerta y la medio abrió, era el botones que venía a buscar el equipaje.

Me deje caer en la silla de nuevo, recosté mi cabeza al espaldar y tape mi rostro con mis manos, ella se marcharía de nuevo, se iba a comportar como una cobarde y se iría por esa puerta sin decirme absolutamente nada, no escuché lo que le dijo al botones, habló con él en un susurro, escuché como trancaba la puerta de nuevo y sus pasos acercándose hacia donde me encontraba.

Me quite las manos de la cara y me senté derecho.

-"Por lo menos ahora te veré irte" le dije amargado y triste "para eso fue que viniste?"

Por primera vez desde que cruce la puerta hablo más de una oración, su rostro ya no tenia lagrimas, aunque estaba un poco enrojecido.

-"No, no vine para eso, ya te desahogaste cierto?" dijo viéndome, pero no espero mi respuesta "déjame darte mis motivos, por favor"

Se colocó de pie y empezó a andar por la habitación, se demoro un poco en empezar a hablar, estaba, imagino, colocando sus ideas en orden.

-"Edward" me llamo con su dulce voz "Necesitaba espacio, lo que tú y yo teníamos se estaba saliendo de control"

_Teníamos_ repetí para mis adentros con pesar, seguía en silencio mientras ella seguía _explicándose._

-"Empecé a salir contigo inclusive antes de divorciarme, aunque me di cuenta que nunca ame a Jacob, por dios Edward, así no se hacían las cosas, por eso me separé de ti la primera vez y regresé únicamente cuando firmé el divorcio, me sentía bien estando contigo, todo era tranquilo, me quedaba cuando quería y estábamos juntos cuando queríamos, pero no teníamos nombre, así era como pensé que podría funcionar, no quería enamorarme, no quiero depender de nadie"

Ahí se altero un poco hablando, se colocó frente a mí y me dijo articulando con sus manos.

-"Yo te lo advertí! Yo te dije el día que compramos los perfumes, te dije que no te enamoraras, que te dejaría estar, pero que no te enamoraras! Yo te lo dije"

Ella tenía razón, ella me advirtió que no me enamorara, pero fue hace tanto tiempo, habían pasado tantas cosas con nosotros después de eso, como podía seguir pensando igual?

-"Entonces imagino que es culpa mía" le dije impresionantemente calmado.

-"Ah?"

-"Es mi culpa, haber hablado?, preferías que te dijera mentiras, que no te dijera que las cosas habían cambiado? Que te engañara?" le dije incrédulo no entendía que demonios quería "dime qué quieres Bella, porque no avanzamos, estamos aquí los dos diciendo todo, sin aclarar nada, dime qué quieres de mi? Para que viniste? Si te importo tan poco, para que te preocupas por mi?"

-"No digas eso, yo si me preocupo por ti" dijo bajando su cabeza viendo sus manos "si me importas"

No dije nada más y ella se quedo callada también, no habíamos llegado a nada, simplemente me había desahogado, pasaron los minutos y por fin habló de nuevo, respiró profundo.

-"Tengo miedo" dijo en un susurro.

-"Miedo a que?" le conteste.

-"Cuando me divorcie, me convencí de que estaba bien rendirse, no arriesgarse, seguir con todo como estaba, luego apareciste tu, tan caballero y tan amable, pensé que todo estaría bien, que mientras me ocultara de cualquier sentimiento, estaría bien, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era esconderme de la verdad"

-"Y cual es la verdad Bella?"

-"La verdad es que estoy asustada Edward, estoy asustada de que si me permito ser feliz aunque sea por un momento el mundo se va a derrumbar, y yo no sé si pueda sobrevivir a eso"

Me levente de la silla y me coloque frente a ella, subí mi mano lentamente y se la pase casi sin tocarla desde el nacimiento del cabello hasta la barbilla, en mi cuerpo una corriente de electricidad me recorrió por completo, ella también se estremeció.

-"Entiendo que tengas miedo" le dije en un susurro "Pero estas mejor así?" pregunte incrédulo, "todo este sufrimiento por el que pasamos los dos, es mejor a que te dejes dar una oportunidad conmigo?" ella cerró los ojos a mi contacto.

-"No quiero sufrir más"

-"Y a esto lo llamas estar bien?" le dije separándome de ella "Esta lloradera y el sentirnos tan mal, lo llamas no sufrir?, si es así, cariño, tienes serios problemas" le dije riendo irónico.

-"Tu no me necesitas" me dijo.

-"Que te hace pensar eso?"

-"Viniste a encontrarte con tu familia" dijo con lagrimas nuevas, no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo, mi familia estaba en Nueva York, donde la había dejado.

-"Tengo días que no veo a mi familia"

-"No hablo de tus hermanos y padres, hablo de tu familia"

-"Ok, me perdiste"

Ella trago fuerte y respiro antes de hablar.

-"Andrew" me dijo viéndome a los ojos "Por que nunca me contaste de la existencia de Andrew?"

No entendía a que se refería, que tenía que ver el hijo de Tania en esta discusión?

-"No se lo mencione nunca a nadie porque me entere de su existencia hace unos días cuando llegue a Londres y me encontré con Tania, pero… que tiene que ver Andrew con que no te necesite?"

-"Andrew es tu hijo"

-"Perdón?" le dije sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-"No lo niegues" dijo ella molesta con mas lagrimas en sus mejillas, "Es idéntico a ti, y… y es hijo de Tania!"

No pude evitar reír, Bella estaba celosa de Tania? O eran ideas mías?, ella tomo mi risa de mal gusto.

-"No te burles" me dijo indignada "Es tu hijo y lo sabes"

-"Bella!, no seas absurda, Andrew no es mi hijo"

-"Ah no?" me dijo aun molesta por mi sonrisa.

-"No, no lo es" le dije serio esta vez "aunque no te creas, es un niño espectacular, me encantaría que lo fuera, pero Tania está casada hace 6 años y Andrew tiene 4, y no la veía hace como 7 u 8 años, así que saca la cuenta, Andrew no es mi hijo"

-"Pero se parece a ti" dijo en un susurro.

-"No, no se parece a mi, deberías ver a Tania, es idéntico a ella"

Se altero al oír el nombre de Tania.

-"Y que haces aquí con Tania?" me dijo entre molesta y curiosa.

Volví a reír.

-"Me estas preguntando que hago aquí con Tania? Y a ti que te importa eso?, que más te da con quien esté?"

Se quedo sin palabras otra vez.

-"Yo, ehh bueno" al verme tratando de ocultar una sonrisa se altero otra vez "Bueno tu dijiste que me amabas, entonces que tienes que hacer viniendo a la ciudad donde esta instalada tu ex"

-"Eres un caso muchachita, te estas oyendo?" le dije riendo.

-"Agggg!" Grito furiosa.

-"Explícame, por favor, como es que si no me amas, y solo viniste a disculparte por haberte portado como lo hiciste, que te importa si Andrew es mi hijo o no? O que te importa si estoy o no con Tania?"

Ya la rabia se me había pasado, ahora me estaba divirtiendo con los celos de Bella, estaba que echaba chispas por que creía que estaba aquí con Tania, si tan solo supiera que me encontré con ella casi que por casualidad aquí en Londres, no sabia que ella se había instalado aquí, hacia 2 años apenas, y ahora me encontraba frente a una Bella iracunda, muerta de celos, esta chica era un caso, claro que me amaba, por que le costaba tanto decirlo? La técnica de dar celos parecía hacer efecto en ella así que profundice un poco más en eso.

-"Dime entonces? Que te importa si volví o no con Tania?" le dije serio de nuevo.

-"Volviste con Tania?" me dijo asombrada con voz dolida.

-"A ti que te importa?" volví a insistir.

-"Nada!" dijo obstinada "No me importa si volviste con ella o no, has lo que quieras, a mi no me importa!" dijo y unas lagrimas de rabia bajaron por sus mejillas.

-"Por qué te alteras tanto si no te importa?" le dije con la misma sonrisa torcida.

-"No me importa!" dijo gritando.

-"Como quieras pequeña" le dije caminando hacia la puerta "Ya me cansé, me retiro, acepto tus disculpas, adiós" le dije abriendo la puerta.

-"Te vas?" me dijo casi susurrando.

-"No sirve de nada que me quede, como me dijiste, voy a hacer lo que quiera, ya no tengo chance contigo, ya entendí Bella, te dejo en paz, vuelve a los estados unidos yo me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo, había olvidado cuanto me gustaba esta ciudad, márchate, te prometo que para cuando nos veamos de nuevo, si es que nos vemos, no sentiré nada por ti ok?" respiré profundo y continué.

-"Si no quieres nada conmigo, por miedo o por lo que sea, ya no puedo esperar mas, quedas libre de ataduras como siempre quisiste, fue muy bueno mientras duró, pero todo tiene su final, y este es el nuestro, Chao Bella" dije saliendo del cuarto, dejándola atrás.

Caminé por el pasillo de las habitaciones, sacudí la cabeza, esa mujer como me mataba, como iba a poder sacármela de la cabeza y del corazón? Como?

Llegué a los ascensores y marque el botón para bajar, vi por una de las ventanas y me fijé que ya era de noche, cuantas horas había hablado con Bella? Demasiadas al parecer, el timbre del ascensor sonó indicándome que había llegado, caminé hasta la puerta del elevador para subirme, una voz llorosa me hablo a mis espaldas.

-"Por favor no te vayas" me dijo Bella, cerré los ojos al solo escuchar su voz, me di vuelta lentamente para asegurarme que no era mi imaginación, ella estaba ahí apoyada en la pared viéndome fijamente con ojos de perrito, yo estaba sin habla.

-"Quédate" me volvió a decir "No puedo verte marchar"

Dejé que el ascensor se marchara, caminé y me coloqué frente a ella, ella extendió su mano, pero no la tomé, caminé a su lado de vuelta a la habitación.

Una vez adentro de la habitación, se colocó frente a mi, se alzó en la punta de sus pies para verme a los ojos, le sostuve la mirada.

-"Eres real?" me preguntó.

-"Soy real, siempre lo ha sido" le conteste viéndola igual que ella me veía a mi.

-"Te necesito" me dijo con vos quebrada "Sin ti no soy nadie, fui una estúpida por favor perdóname"

-"Yo también te necesito, no quiero que me apartes de tu vida" le dije tocándole la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos e inclino su rostro contra mi mano.

-"Me da miedo estar contigo" dijo aun con ojos cerrados "pero me da mas miedo verte marchar, esta bien" dijo "Seremos lo que tu quieras, quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser tuya, ponle el nombre que quieras pero por favor no te vayas"

Se me fue el alma del cuerpo y regresó de golpe, me quede extático donde estaba.

-"Hablas en serio?" le dije aun con la mano en su rostro.

-"Ella subió sus manos al mío y me tomo por la mejillas"

-"Hablo enserio, hago lo que quieras, pero por favor no te vayas"

Me separe de ella un poco.

-"Pero eso no es lo que quiero Bella, no quiero que te sientas obligada a amarrarte a mi para que no me vaya, así no, no quiero obligarte a nada, si no me quieres esta bien" dije sentándome en la cama "nunca he querido obligarte a nada"

-"Pero si te quiero" dijo ella dándome la espalda "he sido una tonta, me lo he negado todo este tiempo, todo el mundo me lo decía pero no les hice caso, yo, te quiero Edward, de verdad creo que estoy enamorada de ti"

Reí un poco por su comentario, ella se volteo sin entender por que mi risa.

-"Que es gracioso?" me preguntó.

-"Nada, como me gustaría creerte Bella" le dije pasándome la mano por el cabello.

-"Pero es verdad" me dijo esta vez viéndome a los ojos.

-"Lo siento pequeña, pero se me hace imposible creerte, llevamos horas aquí hablando y te vas a dar cuenta de eso hace 5 min.? No creo" dije negando con la cabeza, había una parte de mí que se moría por creerle, pero la más racional me decía que no era cierto.

-"Mira" me dijo "cómo te explico?" dijo mordiéndose el labio "cada vez que te veía, miles de mariposas bailaban en mi estomago, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la sensación que nunca me interese en interpretarlas, Jazz y Rose se cansaron de decírmelo, pero nunca les hice caso, Edward, no hubo un día en el que no soñara contigo desde que me fui de tu casa"

Le vi subiendo una ceja, eso no me lo esperaba.

-"Todo, absolutamente todo, en mi departamento nuevo me recuerda a ti"

-"Pero nunca eh estado ahí" le dije extrañado.

-"Exacto!" dijo ella en voz alta.

-"Bella"

-"Shh calla, me estoy dando cuenta de algo" me dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus propios labios

Me quede callado viéndola mientras ella daba pequeños pasos frente a mí viendo sus zapatos, como me gustaría poder saber que pasaba por su cabeza, pasaron los minutos y ella no decía nada.

-"Bella" la llame de nuevo "Que piensas?"

-"Me dejas probar algo?" me dijo dudosa, tenia un brillo especial en los ojos que hicieron que mi estomago se fuera al piso, hasta tenia una media sonrisa en los labios, como si no hubiera llorado toda la tarde, esta mujer era un camaleón, me quede mudo sin saber que contestar.

-"Edward" me llamo ella impaciente "Me dejas probar algo?" volvió a insistir esta vez sentándose a mi lado, un poco de lado para poder verme bien.

-"Que quieres probar?" le dije saliendo de mi letargo, poniéndome frente a ella también.

-"Dime si o no" dijo en tono travieso, sacudí mi cabeza.

-"Eh… Si?" le dije dudoso.

Ella rió viéndome con ojos de niña traviesa, parecía otra mujer a la que había encontrado hacia unas horas.

-"Ese si, no suena muy convincente" me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, estaba perdido, esa mujer podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, respire profundo y cerré los ojos.

-"Si" le dije convincentemente "Que quieres probar?"

-"Shh" me volvió a decir, pero esta vez coloco su dedos en mis labios, se me fue la sangre del cuerpo al sentir su contacto, abrí los ojos solo un segundo antes de volver a cerrarlos en lo que sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos.


	26. Arreglos

**Capitulo 26;**

**Arreglos**

**Bella Pov:**

A quien estaba engañando?

A mi misma nada mas, desde que me había permitido estar con Edward la primera vez, siempre había dicho una y otra vez que no era nada serio, parecía un adicto al tabaco o a la bebida, esos que cada vez que alguien les dice algo acerca de su adicción dicen, _puedo dejarlo cuando quiera_, y en cierta parte era cierto, yo podía vivir sin Edward, pero el detalle estaba en que _no quería _ vivir sin Edward.

Para qué vivir amargada sin él, si podía vivir feliz a su lado? que a lo mejor no durábamos para siempre? Podía ser, pero que importaba? Si podemos ser felices aunque sea por un tiempo, además, no había venido a Londres solo a disculparme, nadie viaja miles de kilómetros para solo decir _lo siento, _eso es mentira, viaje a Londres para verlo, vine porque me hacía mucha falta, y quería saber si estaba bien sin mí, si se suponía que me amaba tanto, como pudo alejarse de mi tan fácil?

Pero la razón más grande por la que vine era porque lo quería, Rose y Jazz, se habían cansado de decírmelo yo pensaba que lo decían en broma, pero era cierto, yo había cambiado del cielo a la tierra desde que había conocido a Edward, yo no era la misma mujer.

Entonces, iba a seguir ocultándome la verdad que todos los hechos me gritaban en la cara, o iba a darme cuenta de lo que estaba a la vista?

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, como había sucedido esto después de repetirme a mi misma una y otra vez que no iba enamorarme?

Pero sucedió, estaba enamorada del hombre que estaba sentado frente a mí en la habitación del hotel, que esperaba a que yo dijera algo.

-"Bella, que piensas?" me preguntó por segunda vez.

En ese momento decidí que las emociones que me había dedicado a ignorarlas me cubrieran por completo, y me dije a mi misma _al diablo con el miedo!_

-"Me dejas probar algo?" le dije enfocándolo con la mirada.

Él se dio cuenta que había algo distinto en mi rostro, se me quedo mirando sin decir palabra.

-"Edward, me dejas probar algo?" le insistí de nuevo.

-"Que quieres probar?" pregunto cauteloso.

-"Dime sí o no?" le dije juguetona, él no se resistía cuando me ponía así.

-"Si?" Más bien preguntó.

-"Ese si no suena muy convincente" dije riéndome de nuevo inocentemente, mientras él no sabía qué hacer conmigo, cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y me contestó con voz firme.

-"Si, que quieres probar?" pero antes de que dijera ultima palabra coloque un dedo sobre sus labios.

-"Shh" le dije, sonreí una milésima de segundo cuando sentí como se estremeció bajo mi dedo, me acerqué un poco mas y subí mis labios a los de él, removí mi dedo y rosé levemente sus labios con los míos.

Miles de cosas sucedieron.

La sangre me huyó del cuerpo por unos segundos, pero me invadió de nuevo, corriendo más ligera por mis venas, un zumbido cubrió mis oídos, y me di cuenta que estaba acompasado con los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, una capa de calor y amor me cubrió mientras tímidamente movía mis labios contra los de él.

Mi mayor alegría fue que él me devolvió el gesto, tímidamente, como si de nuestro primer beso en vida se tratara, movió sus labios contra los míos tierna y dulcemente, menos mal estábamos sentados por que podría jurar que no iba a poder mantenerme en mis pies si estuviéramos levantados.

Tímidamente pasé mis manos por su cuello abrazándolo, él me paso las manos por la cintura, delicadamente me acostó en la cama aun besándome, estaba parcialmente sobre mí, se despegó de mis labios y siguió por mi rostro y por mi cuello, yo subí mis manos que estaba en su espalda ahora y atraje su rostro frente al mío.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, le pasé mis dedos temblorosos por todo el rostro, por los parpados, sus pómulos, la nariz, el mentón, él tenía la respiración áspera, por último pase mis dedos por sus labios el medio los abrió y beso mis dedos.

-"Abre los ojos Edward" le dije bajito.

Él me hizo caso y vi su mirada llena de tristeza, me dolió verlo así, le acaricie la mejilla.

-"Que sucede?" le pregunté preocupada.

-"Nada" me dijo él y bajó a mis labios otra vez, su beso se volvió un poco desesperado.

-"Edward" lo llamé hablando contra sus labios.

Se dejó caer de lado en la cama y resopló fuerte tapándose los ojos con su brazo.

-"Por qué Bella?" me pregunto, no entendí a que se refería me senté en la cama, y me arrimé al otro extremo para poder verlo de frente aunque él no me viera.

-"Por qué, qué Edward?"

-"Que es lo que tienes que no me dejas tener voluntad propia?"

-"Edward yo no…" intente contestarle, él me interrumpió.

-"No, no lo sabes…." Dijo aun con sus ojos tapados por su brazo, "por que soy tan vulnerable cuando estoy cerca de ti? Por qué demonios tengo que sentir esto que siento por ti!" dijo gritando mientras se quitaba el brazo del rostro y se sentaba en la cama en un único movimiento y me veía fijo, yo medio me asuste por su repentina reacción y me rodé un poco para atrás en la cama, mientras él seguía hablando.

-"Todo sería más sencillo, si no te quisiera!, si te hubiera hecho caso desde el principio, seriamos amigos, con derecho tal vez, me acostaría contigo cada vez que quisiéramos y no me sentiría tan miserable como me siento hace 15 días!" dijo volviéndose a acostar tapándose el rostro.

Me dolió lo que dijo, yo no quería eso, oyéndolo en voz alta sonaba cruel y despiadado, nadie se merecía eso, yo estuve enamorada desde un principio de Edward, pero nunca me había querido dar cuenta, pero ahora él no me creía.

-"Que asco de situación!" dije resoplando desde mi sitio.

-"Ni que lo digas" me contestó.

-"Por qué no me crees?" pregunté susurrando.

-"Porque no es verdad Bella" me dijo sentándose de nuevo viéndome "No niego que tengas algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí, pero no te creo pequeña, lo siento, lo más probable es que te vayas al amanecer verdad?"

-"Pero es verdad Edward, yo te quiero"

Él solo me sonrió en respuesta, pero no parecía para nada que había cambiado su opinión.

-"Cómo hago para que me creas?" pregunté bajito.

Su actitud me sorprendió, de verdad estaba resignado,

-"Ya déjalo, sí? Ya entendí, no te preocupes, no tienes que inventar nada para hacerme sentir bien"

-"No estoy inventando nada!" le dije molesta.

-"Bella, de verdad quiero irme, ya no puedo más estoy agotado de verdad"

Sus palabras me estocaron, no podía dejarlo así, pero no quería hacerle más daño, me acababa de dar cuenta el daño que le había hecho por estúpida, Edward jamás volvería a confiar en mí, me iba a costar mucho que me creyera, pensé que la mejor manera de que sanara era dejándolo solo por un tiempo, mi corazón se arrugo al pensar eso, pero era la mejor idea.

-"Está bien, vete" le dije, él me vio por un segundo a los ojos y luego bajo la vista y asintió levemente, antes de que caminara a la puerta le dije "Pero, antes de que te vayas, podrías contestarme una pregunta?"

-"Que mas quieres de mi Bella?" me pregunto cansado.

-"No es mucho, tranquilo, es solo una pregunta, Cuando vuelves a los Estados Unidos?"

-"Yo.. No se… si… si vuelva" me dijo tartamudeando.

Hice de tripas corazón y traté de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-"Emmet y Rosalie se van definitivo en dos semanas, no vas a ir a la despedida? Es tu hermano"

-"Yo sé" me contesto algo amargo "Supongo que si iré a la despedida y luego regresaré"

-"Eso era todo, si quieres puedes irte" le dije volteando la mirada viendo por la ventana de la habitación.

Él caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, una corriente fría me recorrió al saber que se iba a marchar odiándome o por lo menos cerca de odiarme, se detuvo un momento y aclaro su garganta, volteé a ver que quería.

-"Tú, cuándo regresas a Estados Unidos?" me preguntó.

-"Voy al aeropuerto mañana mismo a que me adelanten el vuelo, ya no quiero estar aquí" le dije volteando de nuevo a la ventana "El martes debo ir a testificar en el juzgado así que debo estar allá pronto"

-"Juzgado? Que sucedió?"

-"Es una historia muy larga Edward, a lo mejor algún día te la cuento, a la final vamos a meter a Jacob en la cárcel y debo atestiguar" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Volvió a hacerte daño?" me pregunto preocupado.

Le sonreí tranquilamente.

-"No, ya no lo hará mas" le dije sin entrar en detalles.

-"Bella, que pasó?" preguntó entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

-"Edward, ya no debes preocuparte por nada, estoy bien, físicamente, por lo menos"

-"Seguro?" preguntó teniendo una disyuntiva personal, sabia como se ponía así de protector.

-"Ya vete Edward" le dije haciéndole señas a la puerta, acercándome un poco "ve, anda"

Él se me acercó y me vio con ojos derretidos, me colocó un dedo en la barbilla y me subió el rostro, se acercó a mí poco a poco, a centímetros de mis labios le dije.

-"Estas segu…"

Sus labios tocaron los míos en un beso tan tierno como el anterior, pero lleno de despedida, podía sentir como me decía adiós en cada movimiento, me jure ahí mismo que lo iba a recuperar como fuera, lo tomé del cabello y traté de fundirme con él en eso beso para contrarrestar lo que intentaba decirme, yo iba a ser de nuevo de Edward Cullen, me juré a mi misma mientras él pegaba su frente a la mía por un segundo y salía de mi habitación de hotel sin ver para atrás.

**Edward Pov:**

Estaba acomodando mi equipaje, ya habían pasado dos semanas más y me regresaba a mi hogar, después de tantas insistencias de mis hermanos por la famosa despedida que estaban organizando para la partida de Emmet y Rose a Europa, habían logrado convencerme de asistir a la fiesta.

Mas de una ves les dije, que era más fácil que el programa los trajera a Londres y así nos veríamos, pero mi madre entro en las peticiones y no podía decir que no a mi madre.

Mientras cerraba la ultima maleta, recordé el último beso que nos habíamos dado, ella me había dicho que se marchaba de Londres al día siguiente, cosa que fue cierta, en una de las conversaciones con Emmet por teléfono, se le salió el nombre de Bella, y así supe que en efecto se había marchado, sacudí la cabeza, mucho que había dicho quererme y me dejó aquí.

Lo que me daba angustia de regresar, era precisamente ella, mis hermanos estaban conectados con los casi hermanos de ella, así que la iba a tener que verla en alguna reunión o en algún momento, eran emociones encontradas, por un lado me molestaba que formara parte de mi vida, pero por otra, moría por saber cómo estaba.

La bocina del auto de Tania me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

Bajé con una sonrisa mientras Andrew me saludaba con su manita desde su asiento en el puesto de atrás, metí mi equipaje en la maleta del auto y me subí en el puesto de adelante.

-"Hola, Gracias por llevarme"

-"Ni que lo digas" me dijo Tania besándome en la mejilla.

-"Hola campeón" le dije a Andrew extendiéndole mi mano para que la chocara.

-"Hola Ed" me dijo con una sonrisa chocando su manita con la mía.

Llegamos rápido al aeropuerto Tania insistió acompañarme mientras chequeaba el equipaje, caminamos un rato por el aeropuerto, mientras Andrew jugaba a subirse y bajarse de la banda deslizadora.

Ya faltaba menos para que mi vuelo saliera así que antes de pasar a inmigración los acompañe al auto, no quería que salieran solos, una vez Andrew sentado en su sillita de nuevo, me agache a la ventana del auto y le di un beso en la mejilla a Tania.

-"Gracias por todo, Nos vemos Tania"

-"Gracias a ti" dijo medio abrasándome "Piensa bien las cosas ok?" me dijo al separarse de mi.

-"De que hablas?" le dije sonriendo.

-"Hablo de Bella, dale una oportunidad ok?

-"Por Dios Tania, ella se fue y no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces"

-"Pero ahora seguramente la vez, así que compórtate como el caballero que eres y pon todo de tu parte para solucionar las cosas ok?"

-"No es tan sencillo Tania"

-"Lo que yo te hice fue mil veces peor y míranos" me dijo riendo.

Negué despacio con la cabeza.

-"No es lo mismo" le dije.

-"Precisamente Edward, fue peor y más traumático, en cambio lo que ella hizo quedo entre ustedes 2 nada mas, y con todo lo que hice me perdonaste, así que dale un chance, ya ambos han tenido tiempo suficiente separados, y si esa chica es lista hará lo que sea para recuperarte, así que no se la pongas tan difícil si?"

-"Me gustaría estar tan seguro" le dije incorporándome.

-"Recuerda lo que te dije, cuando ella se acerque, déjate convencer ok?"

-"Hare lo que pueda Tania, ahora márchate ya estoy sobre la hora para abordar" ella prendió el auto y me lanzo un beso con la mano, me despedí de Andrew y caminé hacia la entrada del aeropuerto con las manos en los bolsillos, pase por inmigración y espera a que mi vuelo saliera.

Estuvo relativamente tranquilo, llegue al aeropuerto de Nueva York y como era de esperarse me esperaba mi familia completa, Emmet, Alice y mis padres, no había ninguno de los hermanos Hale y obviamente ella no estaba tampoco.

Salude con una gran sonrisa a mi familia todos me abrazaron diciéndome lo mucho que me habían extrañado, se sentía bien estar rodeado de genta que quisiera y me quisiera tanto, salimos todos felices al aeropuerto y nos repartimos en 2 autos, yo me fui con mis hermanos y mis padres se fueron en el otro, íbamos a casa de los viejos a conversar un rato, seguramente me quedaría allí la noche.

-"Que tal Londres?" me preguntó Alice.

-"Muy bien, la pase bastante bien?" le dije sonriendo "Y aquí ustedes como esta todo? Los preparativos de la fiesta?"

-"La enana tiene todo re-listo" dijo Emmet viendo a Alice por el retrovisor "Es un fenómeno organizando cosas" dijo lleno de orgullo.

-"Me alegra que te guste todo lo que he hecho, la verdad estoy muerta, pero creo que todo va a salir genial"

-"Ya no puedo esperar para ver" le dije volteándome del asiento de adelante a ver a Alice "Necesitas que te ayude en algo?"

-"No" dijo tranquila viendo por la ventana del auto "Todo está listo, solo necesito que estés completamente vestido y arreglado mañana a las 8 de la noche"

-"Así será" le contesté, me picaban las manos para preguntar por Bella, iría para la fiesta? Pero no podía preguntar sin quedar en evidencia con estos dos, ellos sabían que ella había ido a buscarme y era evidente que sabían que había regresado sola, se suponía que habíamos quedado en nada, ella no insistió y yo tampoco, se suponía que íbamos a olvidarnos, cosa que por lo menos para mi había sido imposible, todavía recordaba con suma nitidez el último beso que nos habíamos dado, y recordaba con ansias la última pregunta que hizo, de si volvía o no a mi hogar, me moría de la curiosidad a ver si ella esperaría mi regreso.

Llegamos a la casa y todo era un desorden habían montones de cajas en la sala de artículos que pasarían buscando mas tarde para llevarlos al salón donde iba a ser la fiesta, mi madre no se me despegó desde que me bajé del auto, insistió en que comiera algo pero no quise, mientras Emmet me contaba más o menos de que iba la fiesta.

Venían algunos de los productores del programa que estaban por la ciudad, amigos de Emmet y amigos de los Hale, al parecer el cuadro de finalistas del año pasado a las que les había ganado Rosalie también irían, por supuesto venían las cámaras de _la Bella y la Bestia_ a grabar el lanzamiento del nuevo Show, por lo que me comunicaban iban a hablar de la fiesta por años.

La iban a hacer en un local que estaba muy de moda en este momento y era una fiesta White, todos debíamos ir vestidos de blanco, iba a ser interesante, yo nunca había asistido a ninguna fiesta así, ayude a Emmet a cargar algunas cajas y salimos de la casa los 3 hermanos a comprar mi atuendo, no tenía nada que se pareciera a lo que quería Alice que me pusiera.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice empezó su loco recorrido por el, se suponía que solo íbamos a comprar mi atuendo y terminamos Emmet y yo cargando una cantidad absurda de ropa para ella, conseguí para mi ropa bastante cómoda y según Alice, muy chic, la pagué y fuimos a comer algo, ahora si moría de hambre, nos sentamos en un restaurant italiano en la plaza central del centro comercial, nos atendió el mesonero trayendo nuestras bebidas y tomándonos el pedido, el tema de conversación estaba estrictamente parcializado a la fiesta a nada más, hasta que Alice recibió en su celular una llamada de Jasper.

-"Hola Jazz" le dijo al teléfono "Estoy en el Mall, ando con mis hermanos" hubo otro silencio "si regresó esta mañana" dijo viéndome por un momento mientras yo comía un poco de mi plato, ella siguió hablando y mi curiosidad pudo más que nada, me incliné hacía Emmet.

-"Emmet" lo llamé.

-"Dime?" Alice rió por algún comentario que le estaba haciendo Jazz por teléfono y dejo de prestarnos atención.

-"Ella va para la fiesta?"

-"Quien?" me preguntó haciéndose el que no entendía.

-"Sabes de quien hablo" dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, "Bella, ella va?"

-"Habías demorado mucho en preguntar" dijo sonriendo esta vez.

-"Emmet! Dime" le dije apresurándolo en cualquier momento Alice trancaría la llamada y con ella era más difícil todo.

-"No lo sé Bro" me dijo serio esta vez.

-"Como que no lo sabes?"

-"Ella nos invitó a todos a su casa hace unos días para hacernos una despedida, evidentemente está invitada a la fiesta de mañana y creo que hasta las chicas la llevaron a comprar el atuendo pero no ha dicho si va o no, ella se imaginaba que regresarías para estas fechas, pero no nos ha dicho si va a asistir o no"

-"Pero no va a dejar de ir por mi verdad?"

-"Como saberlo? ella llego algo deprimida, me lo contó Rose, de hecho Alice y yo casi no la vemos, le da vergüenza que por su culpa nuestro hermano se haya tenido que marchar, nosotros le aseguramos que no era su culpa, que tú haces eso normalmente, pero igual ella no quería estar mucho tiempo con nosotros, Rosalie insistía que era porque se sentía sola al vernos a Alice y a mí con los Hale pero, Bella le llegó a decir en una oportunidad que te había privado de tu familia y que nunca se perdonaría eso, Rose se siente bastante mal a veces, dice que necesita a su amiga para compartir todo lo que le está pasando y Bella no está tanto como ella quisiera"

Podía imaginarla, sintiéndose incomoda por la presencia de mis hermanos, pero a la vez incomoda por no poder estar con sus amigos, así me sentí yo en la cena que hubo en mi casa antes de irme para Londres y seguramente así me sentiría mañana cuando llegara a la fiesta.

Alice termino de hablar y Emmet y yo no pudimos seguir nuestra conversación terminamos la velada en paz y me fui a casa de mis padres a dormir, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a mi departamento, Alice salió ya de noche de la casa, a verse con Jasper.

Estaba cambiada la enana, no me había preguntado ni una vez por Bella, ni por su visita a Londres, era como si lo importara el tema o como si estuviera evadiéndolo apropósito, y caso contrario Emmet me había dado más información de la que en realidad había pedido, será que estos dos planeaban algo?

No, no creo ya había de mas stress en la casa por la partida de Emmet, así que no iban a perder el tiempo ideando un plan por mí, Alice gritó escaleras arriba despidiéndose de todos y salió, yo me asomé a la ventana de la recamara y vi como salía y se montaba en una camioneta Rojo Sangre que la esperaba en la puerta, regrese agotado a mi cuarto mientras me quité la ropa y entré al cuarto de baño a darme una larga ducha para dormir un rato.

**Bella Pov:**

Tome mi celular y le marque a Alice, por la hora, Edward debía haber llegado ya hacía tiempo de Londres, al primer repique me atendió.

-"Hola Jazz" me dijo.

-"Ehh Alice es Bella" le dije por el celular.

-"Estoy en el Mall, ando con mis hermanos" la sangre me huyo del cuerpo y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, aunque era estúpido preguntar, igual lo hice.

-"Edward llego?"

-"Si regresó esta mañana" dijo escondiendo una sonrisa.

-"Y como está?" pregunté con voz derretida, Alice no dijo nada, si no que se rió por mi tono de voz.

-"Bien" dijo bajito "está hablando con Emmet ahora, creo que por fin está preguntando por ti" dijo en un susurro.

-"Alice muero de nervios"

-"No seas tonto _Jazz_" dijo para mantener la parodia que hablaba con su novio, "vas por mí en la noche no?"

-"Si" le conteste "Jasper me prestó su camioneta, te voy a buscar en unas horas"

-"Perfecto Jazz" dijo sonriéndose por el teléfono "nos vemos"

-"Gracias Alice, te debo una y grande"

-"Ni que lo digas" me dijo y colgó la llamada.

Mis manos traspiraban de la angustia, desde que había regresado de Londres me había dedicado a un plan para conquistar de nuevo a Edward, tenía que hacer que creyera en mi de nuevo, tenía que hacer lo posible para que confiara ciegamente en mi, con la ayuda de los hermanos Cullen y Hale quedamos en que en la fiesta de despedida de Rose y Em, iba a hacer el primer y único intento, si él no me quería hablar pues entonces me retiraría por completo.

Pero quería tener un último chance de arreglar las cosas con él, me aterraba que él no quisiera verme o hablarme, y ahí entraban los hermanos Cullen, Emmet o Alice estaba encargados de decirle que lo más probable era que yo no fuera a la fiesta para por lo menos tener de mi lado el efecto sorpresa, pero para poder tener eso, Edward debía preguntar por mí, cosa que ya había pasado, le preguntó a Emmet por mí, y mis ansias crecieron a tamaños insospechados.

Llegó la noche y tomé la camioneta de Jasper, él andaba en mi auto, me fui para la casa de los Cullen, llame a Alice y le dije que estaba afuera, ella salió despidiéndose y fue a montarse en la camioneta.

-"Hola" me dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Hola" le conteste nerviosa "Está ahí dentro?"

-"Sip de hecho me estaba viendo por la ventana cuando salí, debe estar ahí todavía"

-"Oh Dios" dije nerviosa.

-"Puedes manejar o quieres que lo haga yo?" me preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-"Si, y va a creer cuando me baje que soy Jasper no?" le dije, puse en marcha la camioneta y salí del estacionamiento de los Cullen.

Fuimos hasta mi departamento a arreglar unos últimos detalles, yo la estaba ayudando con la decoración de la fiesta, ella se encargaba de su profesión lo que era la decoración de todo el local, y yo establecí un vestuario más o menos acorde con la decoración, yo sabía mas de telas y colores y así hicimos una buena dupla para armar la mejor fiesta, habíamos escogido nuestros atuendos meticulosamente, aunque todos iríamos de blanco nuestros atuendos fueron escogidos especialmente.

Rosalie iba con shorts realmente cortos dejando casi todas sus piernas al descubierto y una camisa muy vaporosa que la cubría la parte arriba, contrarrestando la falta de tela en el pantalón, Alice iba en pescadores (pantalones que llegan hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla) con unos mega tacones ella era la más baja de las tres, y en la parte superior llevaba un top blanco ni muy ceñido ni muy holgado, del tamaño perfecto, yo era la única de las 3 que iba en vestido, era amarrado al cuello, con toda la espalda descubierta, ceñido al cuerpo por la parte del frente y de la cintura para abajo era falda suelta hasta la mitad del muslo, ya habíamos reservado al peluquería para el día siguiente para acomodarnos el cabello y maquillarnos, las 3 estaríamos juntas desde temprano.

Mientras terminábamos los detalles de la fiesta, Alice me conto un poco de Edward, como lo habían ido a buscar al aeropuerto y como habían pasado el día con él.

Un poco más tarde llego Jasper a mi departamento, intercambiamos de autos de nuevo y esta vez Jazz llevó de regreso a Alice a su casa, mañana temprano nos encontraríamos de nuevo para arreglarnos.

La noche la pase un poco inquieta, pero por fin se acabo y trajo el sol la nueva mañana, me levante, me di una ducha y desayune un poco de cereal, antes de tener lavado los trastes sonó mi celular, corrí a atenderlo.

-"Bella, ya estamos aquí abajo apúrate" era Alice.

-"Voy bajando" le dije y tranque, tome mi bolso y tranque mi departamento baje y me encontré con Rose y Alice, las abrace a ambas estaban con sonrisas en los rostros, nos subimos en mi auto.

-"A donde?"

-"Al Mall, ya Luis Manuel nos espera" Luis Manuel era el chico que nos iba a atender.

Llegamos al Mall y caminamos hasta la peluquería, nos lavaron secaron y peinaron a las 3, aun llegando temprano, nos demoramos bastante, después de tener, manos, pies hechos y de estar totalmente peinadas fuimos al centro de maquillaje que quedaba al lado de la pelu, nos tomaron 3 maquilladores y se dedicaron a nuestros rostros, quedamos espectaculares, éramos nosotras pero realmente muy hermosas, no podía esperar para terminar de colocarme el vestido.

Nos íbamos a cambiar en mi casa para salir igual juntas, los muchachos nos encontrarían en el local de una vez, pero quería llegar primero que Edward así que debíamos darnos prisa, una vez en la casa ordenamos una pizza a domicilio que casi no tocamos y fuimos a vestirnos, yo en mi habitación y Alice y Rose en la de huéspedes, no me tomo mucho tiempo, pero como la ropa era blanca había que tener cuidado con que el maquillaje no la manchara, al cabo de 30 minutos salí a la sala, las chicas no habías salido todavía.

-"Alice Rose? Ya estoy lista como van?"

-"Listas también" me dijo Rose saliendo del cuarto modelando su modelo, seguida de una risueña Alice.

-"Chicas quedaron hermosas" le dije sonriendo.

-"Gracias" dijeron ambas "Tu no te quedas atrás, si Edward no te hace caso sería un idiota" dijo Rose, yo me sonroje, tanto de pena, como de nervios anticipados.

-"Es cierto" dijo Alice "Si mi hermano no se derrite por ti hoy, definitivamente hay que buscarte otro novio"

-"Espero entonces que no tengan que buscarme a nadie porque hoy conquisto de nuevo a Edward" les dije segura.

-"Así se habla!" gritó Alice y las tres nos abrazamos en la sala de mi departamento.

Con el smile shooter de la cámara de Alice nos tomamos algunas fotos las tres antes de salir para la fiesta, eran ya las 7 cuando salimos y si quería llegar antes que Edward debíamos apurarnos, Jasper llamó a Alice diciendo que ellos saldrían de la mansión Cullen en unos minutos, las 3 nos subimos al auto, no sin antes escuchar dos o tres cumplidos de algunos vecinos que nos encontramos, las 3 estábamos mas que emocionadas, para cuando llegamos al local y el chico del valet se llevo mi auto, ya casi dispuestas para entrar logre ver la camioneta de Jasper seguida del Volvo de Edward.

-"Alice" la llame "Llegaron" le dije llena de nervios, ella me tomo de la mano y me llevó a la puerta del local.

-"George" le dijo al guardaespaldas de la puerta "Déjala pasar ella es del comité de organización"

-"Seguro Srta. Cullen" le contesto George quitando la tira que cerraba el local de la fila que estaba formándose afuera, entré y todo estaba a oscuras, el aire acondicionado estaba en su máxima expresión y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo mientras me adentraba al ahora, desierto local.

Era inmenso, a los lados habían camas en vez de mesas tenían con cortinas vaporosas, en el centro, formando un enorme cuadrado, estaba el bar con sillas altas para la gente que quisiera colocarse en la barra, los barman estaban practicando sus piruetas mientras esperaban que entraran los invitados, habían cámaras fijas puestas en las cuatro esquinas del local para tomar todos los detalles de la fiesta.

Al frente de la entrada del local con unas escaleras a los lados como de seis escalones mas o menos, se encontraba la descomunal pista de baile, no quedaba muy alta pero era perfecto para que todo el mundo pudiera verla y en una tarima parecida pero más pequeña que se encontraba al lado de la de baile, estaba la banda que tocaría en vivo y en el piso de arriba en una capsula que parecía espacial, estaba el Dj que en este momento tenía música para mantener el ambiente.

Las puertas se abrieron oficialmente y empezaron a dejar entrar los invitados, Alice me mando un mensaje de que iban entrando y que me ubicara cerca de la barra, ya que ellos iban a unas de las camas que era la que tenían reservada.

Corrí al otro extremo de la barra y me senté en un silla de las altas viendo hacia la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas y solo estaban las luces típicas de locales nocturnos, con laser y cosas por el estilo, no habían luces negras, con tanta gente vestida de blanco terminaríamos todos mareados.

Los invitados estaban casi completos, el local estaba a reventar la música del Dj empezó a sonar mas fuerte, yo pedí un trago al bar tender, vodka tonic, logré ver a Alice entrar, pero volteé hacia otro lado en lo que me pareció ver a Edward, no quería que me viera todavía, no podía ya con los nervios, cuando de repente una mano me toco por la espalda, brinqué del susto.

-"Asustada?"

-"Jazz!" le dije con alivio "asustada no, aterrada" le dije dándole un sorbo a mi trago, él me sonrió divertido de todo esto.

-"Vengo para saber si estas lista, Alice esta apunto de mandarlo para acá, lo estás?"

Asentí con la cabeza sin ser capaz de hablar.

-"Estas hermosa" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla "Tranquila tu puedes con esto" me dijo al oído.

-"Gracias" le dije un poco más tranquila "de verdad gracias por todo Jazz, si esto sale bien no sé como agradecerles a todos"

-"El mejor agradecimiento es que ustedes se arreglen, así que manos a la obra ok?"

-"Ok" dije más segura esta vez "Dile a Alice que lo mande para acá"

-"Ok, te quiero pequeña" me dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla, me dio la espalda y se alejo hacia donde estaban sentados los Cullen con los Hale, tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida y espere tamborileando con uno de mis tacones el piso.

**Edward Pov:**

Mis hermanos andaban usualmente ansiosos, imagine que Emmet lo estaba porque la fiesta era para él y Rose y Alice por que ella había decorado el local y quería que todo saliera a la perfección como siempre, sin embargo que aparte de eso, había algo más que no sabía de que se trataba.

Ya habíamos llegado al local, estaba todo deslumbrante de verdad que Alice se había lucido con todos los detalles, ella nos guió a una de las monstruosas camas que estaban en vez de mesas a los lados del local, en el centro a los alrededores de la barra de bebidas, habían mesas y sillas para los mortales como los llamaba Rose.

Jasper se había separado un momento para atender una llamada creo, en lo que regreso se subió a la cama y abrazó a Alice dándole un beso en el oído, Emmet y Rose estaban sentados en la cama también, pero yo estaba de pie, no tenia ánimos de sentarme todavía, aunque todo estaba espectacular me sentía más solo que nunca, no dejaba de ver a los lados y no vi a Bella por ningún lado, seguramente había decidido no venir para no incomodarme, si supiera que estaba incomodo sin ella aquí, era como repetir la cena antes de irme de viaje, todos felices y en pareja y yo solo y amargado.

-"Edward" me llamo Alice por sobre la música.

-"Dime"

-"Puedes buscarme un trago?"

-"Déjame ver si consigo un mesonero" le dije mientras le hacía señas a uno que estaba cerca.

-"Pero es que tengo mucha sed, podrías ir tu por el mío? al mesonero le pedimos los de todos"

-"Yo voy" dijo Jasper levantándose de la cama.

-"Tranquilo Jazz ya yo estoy de pie, yo voy" le dije él se volvió a sentar y Alice me indicó.

-"El de cabello negro con trenzas prepara unos tragos excelentes, pídeme un Vodka tonic bueno?"

-"Esta bien" le dije frunciendo la boca un poco.

Caminé entre las personas que habían en el local, al llegar a la barra me fijé que el de cabello negro con trenzas atendía del otro lado de la barra, camine al otro extremo y me acerqué, entre una silla que estaba desocupada y una ocupada por una mujer que llevaba un vestido, blanco por supuesto, me incliné entre los dos asientos y entre la música le medio grite al hombre.

-"Vodka tonic y whisky con hielo"

Sin querer tropecé a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado.

-"Disculpe" le dije, ella se giro en su silla y me quede sin habla.

-"No te preocupes, está muy lleno" dijo con una sonrisa.

Sacudí la cabeza atontado sin poder hablar, era ella, me extendió su mano.

-"Mucho gusto, Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella"

Extendí mi mano aun sin saber que sucedía, por qué se comportaba como si no nos conociéramos? tomé su mano extendida y pasó lo de siempre cuando la tocaba.

-"No escuche tu nombre" me dijo con una sonrisa nueva, será que me estaba volviendo loco?

-"Edward, Edward Cullen" le dije.

-"Un placer conocerte Edward"

Que era esto? Sin entender nada me senté en la silla que estaba vacía al lado de ella.

-"Viniste solo?" me preguntó.

-"No" contesté "ehh estoy con mis hermanos, y unos amigos" completé sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Que bueno, yo si vine sola, no conseguí cita" me informó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Eso es poco creíble" dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Ella rió divertida.

-"Seguramente me va mejor hoy, no sé, tengo un buen presentimiento"

-"A si? Y que presentimiento es ese?"

-"Que hoy las cosas van a salir bien" dijo sonriéndome.

El barman se acercó a donde me encontraba, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-"Que le sirvo?"

-"Whisky con hielo" le dije "tu quieres algo?" le pregunte a Bella.

-"Nop, estoy bien" dijo señalando su trago, él barman se retiró unos pasos mientras me preparaba el trago, yo volví mi atención a ella.

-"Pensé que habías pedido un vodka también" me dijo.

-"Estoy seguro que mi hermana le pedirá uno nuevo al mesero en vez de esperar por el mío, estoy seguro ella tiene algo que ver con esto" le dije mientras me servían el trago, ella sonrió y dio un sorbo al de ella, cuando tuve mi trago en la mano lo alcé para brindar con ella.

-"Por las coincidencias" le dije.

-"Por la buena suerte" contesto ella chocando levemente su vaso con el mío.

No sabía que se traía entre manos pero me gustaba la idea de averiguarlo, después de quedarme con ella un rato conversando la invite a bailar, ella aceptó y pude ver bien como estaba vestida, estaba sumamente hermosa, el cabello lo tenía más largo y estaba un poco, solo un poco más delgada, el vestido que llevaba quedaba divino sobre su cuerpo.

La lleve al centro de la pista después de subir las pequeñas escaleras, ella colocó sus manos en mis hombros y yo la tomé por la cintura, el vestido le dejaba descubierta la espalda y con mis pulgares rozaba levemente su piel desnuda, nos vimos a los ojos mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la música lenta que sonaba en este momento, mi curiosidad pudo más que seguirle el juego.

-"A que juegas Bella? Qué es esto?"

-"No sé de que hablas"

-"Bella" la llamé entrecerrando los ojos, ella respiró profundo y me contestó viéndome a los ojos.

-"Quiero enmendar lo que hicimos mal" dijo botando el aire "nosotros empezamos desde el final y quiero empezar desde el principio, quiero conocerte bien y quiero que me conozcas bien primero, solo conoces a la mártir, a la princesa en aprietos, yo soy mucho más que eso" sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-"Y que propones entonces?" pregunté interesado en la idea.

-"Edward Cullen" me dijo viéndome a los ojos "Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

-"Una cita?" le pregunte divertido.

-"Una cita" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Tengo tiempo que no voy al cine y estrenaron una película que me gustaría ver, quieres ir?"

-"Me encantaría Srta. Swan" le dije riendo, esto iba a ser muy interesante.


	27. La Cita

**Capitulo 27;**

**La Cita:**

**Edward Pov:**

-"Oh vamos papa, no seas así" le dije a mi padre mientras conversábamos.

-"Edward, no puedes pretender que cada vez que te vayas por algún motivo _personal_ te reciba de nuevo con brazos abiertos en la clínica, así no funcionan las cosas hijo"

-"Yo lo sé, y tampoco te estoy pidiendo eso, pero necesito ponerme a trabajar, y que mejor lugar que la clínica de mi padre?"

-"Edward" me llamo regañándome con la mirada.

Ya habían pasado 2 noches de la fiesta de Em y Rose, que había resultado evidentemente todo un éxito, como era de suponerse toda la familia Cullen se quedó en la mansión de mis padres, ya era media mañana y me encontraba en la sala de la casa en compañía de mi papa y mi mama, tratando de convencer a mi padre de que me aceptara una vez mas como médico tratante de la clínica, ya que existían en mi mente algunas razones para quedarme por tiempo indefinido en Estados Unidos, y si era así debía ponerme a hacer algo.

-"Carlisle" le llamo mi madre que formaba parte de la conversación "dale una oportunidad, además, no es bueno que quiera quedarse?"

Mi madre me vio con una mirada angelical.

-"Esme, cariño, a mi me encanta que se quiera quedar, pero, qué me garantiza que en una semana o dos, amanezca con alguna rabieta y se vaya de nuevo dejándome con todas sus responsabilidades, ya no eres un niño Edward" dijo volteando a verme "tu comportamiento no fue el mejor y lo sabes"

Claro que lo sabía, me había ido de mi país prácticamente sin darle explicaciones a nadie, dejando mis responsabilidades de lado, mi padre tenía toda la razón.

-"Es verdad, padre, tienes razón, pero te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad, de veras lo voy a intentar y te prometo, que si sucede algo como la vez pasada, no me iré hasta arreglar todos mis asuntos pendientes"

Mi madre lo veía con ojos de perrito, intercediendo por mí con mi padre y él no era capaz de negarle algo a mi madre, respiró profundo y me vio algo severo.

-"Esta bien, te dejare volver a la clínica" yo sonreí, pero él siguió hablando "pero, existen algunas condiciones"

-"No hay problema" le conteste interesado "Cuales?"

-"Si decides irte de nuevo, no me importa lo que haya sucedido, arreglas todo absolutamente todo antes de irte, yo no quiero tener que arreglar tus desastres después"

Asentí sin problema eso ya lo había prometido antes.

-"Y" dijo mi padre agregando algo mas "no creas que la vas a tener tan fácil, si quieres regresar, te toca como novato"

Lo mire extrañado sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-"Entras, empiezas el lunes, pero te toca un mes de emergencia en guardia nocturna"

Mis ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas.

-"Un mes!" dijimos mi mama y yo casi gritando.

-"Tómalo o déjalo, tu decides" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Respiré profundo y boté lentamente el aire, no había de otra, no iba a poder convencer a mi padre de que por lo menos me bajara la guardia a 3 semanas había logrado que me dejara entrar a la clínica, así que, qué podía hacer? asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, ni modo no?

-"Esta bien padre" le dije extendiéndole una mano "Trato hecho"

-"Perfecto" dijo estrechando la mía "Seria en la guardia de 7 de la noche a 7 de la mañana"

Cerré los ojos un segundo, esto iba a ser matador y me tocaba de lunes a viernes, entonces en que momentos iba a ver a Bella?, sacudí la cabeza pensando que algo se me ocurriría.

En eso mi hermana menor entro a la sala del brazo de Emmet.

-"Estamos listos" dijo con la voz un poco tristona, íbamos a llevar a Emmet al aeropuerto, iban destino a Roma, dejamos de conversar y mis padres y yo nos colocamos de pie, mi madre hizo la pregunta que yo quería hacer.

-"Y Rose cariño? Viene para acá?"

-"No mamá" contesto Emmet, "a ella la lleva Jasper y Bella, nos encontramos allá"

En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que disimule rápidamente.

-"Vamos entonces, no debemos llagar tarde" dije a mi familia.

Como siempre, salimos en dos autos, mi mamá y mi papá en el mercedes y mis hermanos y yo en el volvo.

-"No puedo siempre depender de tu auto" dijo Alice subiéndose en el asiento de atrás "Debo comprar un auto para mi"

-"Si, sería bueno hermanita, es algo fastidioso servirte de trasporte" le dije riendo, ella solo me saco la lengua y emprendimos camino al aeropuerto.

-"Como la llevas?" le pregunte a Emmet.

-"Bien Bro, bastante bien" contestó "Es emocionante lo que viene y por eso estoy muy entusiasmado por el proyecto, pero me había acostumbrado a estar en la casa, los voy a extrañar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice se metió entre los dos asientos de adelante.

-"Yo también te voy a extrañar grandote!" dijo casi llorando lanzándosele encima a Emmet mientras este la recibía en brazos.

-"Alice! Estoy manejando, ten cuidado!" le dije tomando el volante mas fuerte en mis manos.

-"Sorry" me dijo desde la espalada de Emmet al que seguía abrazando, solo sacudí la cabeza un poco, pero no le dije nada mas la pobre estaba bastante triste por la partida de Emmet y también por la partida de Rose, ellas se habían vuelto amigas, no se a que nivel, pero ahora eran muy cercanas, las 3 Rose, Alice y Bella.

Llegamos y bajamos el equipaje de Emmet, fuimos dentro del aeropuerto, Emmet tomo su celular leyendo un mensaje.

-"Ya Rose llegó, esta en el chequeo de equipaje" nos dijo, fuimos a la línea aérea y en efecto ahí estaban, los gemelos Hale, pero no vi indicios de Bella por ningún lado, seria que no quiso venir?

Caminamos a su encuentro, Rose abrazó y besó Emmet, después nos saludo a todos los demás, igual paso con Jasper saludo primero a Alice y después a los demás, iba a preguntar por Bella pero en ese momento apareció, con una botellita de agua en la mano, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro acompañado de un hormigueo en mi estomago, tenia puesto unos jeans ajustados a su cuerpo y una blusa azul, la que yo le había regalado hacia un tiempo, traía el cabello suelto que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda con sus lentes oscuros aguantándole el cabello para que no le cayera en el rostro y unas sandalias al ras del suelo, demás esta decir que se veía hermosa.

-"Hola" nos dijo a todos "Buenos días" dijo sonriendo, mientras le extendía la botella a Rosalie "Toma Rose, esta fría" le dijo.

-"Gracias Bells" le dijo abriéndola y dándole un sorbo.

Ella nos vio a todos sonriendo, se acercó a Alice y a Emmet dándoles un beso en la mejilla, después se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla también sonrojándose un poco.

-"Hola Edward" dijo bajito, el mundo se desapareció cuando dijo mi nombre.

-"Hola Bella" le respondí igual, hubo un silencio algo incomodo mientras todos nos veían algo indiscretos.

-"Ehh" dije saliendo del hipnotismo "déjame presentarte a mis padres" le dije señalándolos "Esme y Carlisle Cullen"

-"Encantada Esme" le dijo extendiéndole una mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Por fin te conozco Bella" le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, Bella sonrió también sonrojándose otro poco, luego mi padre la saludo.

-"Hola Bella" le dijo con mayor confianza "Como te encuentras?" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo mire extrañado.

-"Ya bien Carlisle" le dijo Bella sonriéndole "Todo esta bien"

-"Me alegra oírlo" respondió mi padre, no entendí, ellos ya se conocían? Pero de donde?

Cuando iba a preguntarles al respecto toco turno de Emmet y Rose en la taquilla y decidí mejor dejarlo para después.

Los acompañamos hasta inmigración, pero de allí hacia adentro no podíamos pasar, se acercó entonces el momento de las despedidas, Emmet abrazó a mi padre y a mi por un momento, después abrazó a mi madre que no dejaba de contener las lagrimas, Alice fue peor, en lo que abrazó a Emmet se fue en llanto mientras el la subía en brazos y le decía "No llores enana" haciendo aun más emotiva la escena.

Después Emmet abrazó a Bella levantándola del piso igual que había hecho con Alice, y le dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas que ella y yo oyéramos "Cuidas a mi hermano ok" Bella rió entre lagrimas y asintió mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

La despedida de Rose y Jasper me conmovió mucho, después que ella abrazara a todos, dejando de ultimo a Jazz, éste, después de abrazarla la tomó por las mejillas y la vio directo a los ojos.

-"Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ok?, no importa lo que sea, si quieres hablar a las 3 de la mañana llámame, esta bien? Nunca hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo y menos a grades distancias, te voy a extrañar gemela" le dijo mientras a ella le bajaban algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas y asentía a todo lo que Jasper le decía.

-"Yo también Jazz" dijo ella con voz quebrada era imposible no sentirse conmovido con semejante escena, Bella se acercó a mi costado llorando en silencio, le pase la mano por la cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo un poco, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo bajé mi rostro besándole el cabello mientras le pasaba arriba y abajo una mano por la espalda consolándola.

Jasper volvió a decirle a Rose.

-"Mas te vale ser feliz, mira que siento todo lo que te pasa ok?" ella asintió de nuevo y volvió a abrazarlo, Jasper le dijo por encima del hombro de Rosalie a Emmet.

-"Cuídala mucho si?"

-"No te preocupes Jazz conmigo va a estar bien" le prometió por primera vez serio.

Emmet tomo de la mano a Rose y se fueron hacia inmigración, dejándonos atrás, sin embargo la escena era algo alentadora, todos estábamos con seres queridos al lado, mi papá abrazaba a mi madre por la cintura mientras con las manos se despedían de su hijo, Alice y Jasper despedían a sus hermanos mientras estaban tomados de la mano y Bella seguía protegida por mi brazo, pegada a mi costado, en ese momento me di cuenta que todo iba a estar bien, solo cosas buenas podían pasarnos a todos de ahora en adelante.

Em y Rose se perdieron de vista y salimos del aeropuerto a buscar los autos, no sabia si Alice se quería ir con Jasper así que le pregunté a Bella.

-"Quieres que te lleve?"

Ella mordió su labio inferior viéndome con los ojos todavía un poco brillantes por las lágrimas que había producido.

-"Me voy con Jazz, tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes" me dijo apenada por rechazar mi oferta, en eso se nos acercaron Alice y Jazz.

-"Lista?" Le pregunto Jazz a Bella.

-"Casi" le dijo ella "Ehh igual te veo esta noche no?" me dijo esta vez a mi, le sonreí en respuesta esta noche seria nuestra cita.

-"Claro" le conteste "paso por ti a las 7 y media si?"

-"Perfecto" dijo ella sonriéndome "Ya, estoy lista" le dijo volteándose hacía Jazz, Alice se vino conmigo en mi auto y ellos se fueron juntos.

-"Y a dónde vas a llevar a Bella esta noche?" me preguntó Alice.

-"Al cine, hay una película que quiere ver, después pienso llevarla a cenar"

-"Suena lindo" dijo viendo por la ventana.

Le acaricie el brazo.

-"Tranquila enana, Emmet va a estar bien"

-"Lo se" dijo ella sonriendo "pero también voy a extrañar a Rose, nos hemos hecho muy amigas, así que te agradezco que te reconcilies con Bella, va a ser mas fácil tenerla a ella de amiga si esta de buenas contigo" dijo riendo mientras me señalaba con su dedo.

-"Haré lo posible hermanita" le dije riendo también.

-"A mamá le cayó bien" dijo, y eso me recordó algo.

-"Alice… una pregunta, mi papá ya había conocido a Bella verdad?"

-"Ehhh… si, si se conocen pero creo que no debería decirte como se conocieron" me extraño su respuesta a que se refería con eso?

-"Por que no puedes decirme?" le dije viéndola mientras me detenía en un semáforo rojo.

-"Por que te vas a molestar y ya todo se esta solucionando y no vas a poder hacer mas"

-"Alice no entiendo, que tiene que ver como se conocieron Bella y mi padre con que yo me moleste?"

-"Bella me dijo que no te dijera" dijo mordiéndose el labio "A mi me parece una tontería el tipo ya esta en la cárcel que mas da que te enteres?" dijo ausentemente.

-"QUE! Que _el tipo esta en la cárcel" _ repetí lo que me dijo mientras ella se tapaba la boca dándose cuenta que había hablado de mas, todo calzó en mi mente, Bella no me había querido contar su episodio con Jacob cuando nos vimos en Londres, por otro lado ella podía haber conocido a mi padre por casualidad o él pudo haberla atendido como médico, de hecho el le pregunto _como te encuentras? _ Y ella dijo _ya todo esta bien._

-"Alice" la llame haciendo caso omiso al auto de atrás que me tocaba la bocina para que me moviera del semáforo "Que fue lo que paso? Jacob volvió a atacar a Bella?" pregunté preocupado ese imbécil hasta cuando iba a molestar?

-"Las cosas no son así exactamente" dijo ella torciendo un poco la cabeza.

-"Entonces explícame"

-"Edward por dios, arranca, el hombre de atrás nos va a matar detente en un sitio permitido y te digo lo que se"

Le hice caso arranque y mas adelante encontré una estación de servicio entré al estacionamiento, coloqué el freno manual del auto y me voltee en mi asiento viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-"Habla" le dije.

-"Edward, cálmate si?, la verdad no sé muy bien que paso, Emmet y Jasper se encargaron de todo, lo que supe fue que Bella fue a buscar a una mujer que estaba maltratando el tipo ese, la que estaba embarazada"

-"Leah" le dije y ella asintió.

-"Si, ella, resulta que estaba secuestrada o algo así y llamó a Bella para pedirle ayuda, ella de loca fue sola a ayudarla, la encontró, pero antes de poder salir de donde la tenían encerrada el animal ese las atacó, la mujer embarazada casi pierde al bebe, no sé como hizo Bella para lograrlo, pero la llevó al hospital y papá la atendió, en el forcejeo con el bruto ese Bella recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y se desmayó en lo que entro a la clínica"

-"Que?" pregunté atacado, aunque sabía que estaba bien, cerré mis puños con terror.

-"Jasper me llamó ese día muy angustiado pidiéndome que por favor la atendiera mi papá, trate de comunicarme con él pero estaba en quirófano y como ya tu te habías ido" dijo viéndome apenada "yo me fui para la clínica con Emmet y allá nos encontramos con Rose y Jazz, mi papá ya había salido de quirófano y estaba atendiendo a Bella, nos dijo que no era grave, de hecho solo duro un par de noches en la clínica nada mas"

-"Por que nadie me contó?" pregunte en un susurro mientras apoyaba la cabeza al espaldar cerrando mis ojos.

-"Primero" dijo ella "Como te localizábamos? Si nadie sabia donde estabas y segundo" dijo pero después hizo una pausa, abrí mis ojos y voltee a verla.

-"Segundo?" pregunté.

-"Tu te fuiste para no saber nada de ella verdad? Qué ibas a hacer tan lejos sabiendo que estaba herida?"

-"No sé, no sé" le dije cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-"Ya no te atormentes si?" me dijo pasándome la mano por el cabello "ella ya esta bien y el bruto aquel esta en la cárcel, el juicio será en unos días"

-"Me alegra que lo vayan a hundir en la cárcel por fin"

-"A todos hermanito, a todos, ahora por lo que te tienes que preocupar es por dejarte conquistar por Bella de nuevo" me dijo dándome unos golpecitos en la frente, reí y tome su mano, besándola pero sin contestarle.

-"Vamos" le dije encendiendo el auto "Vamos a casa, hoy tengo una cita muy importante" dije guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió encantada, dando ligeros aplausos mientras salíamos de la estación de servicio.

**Bella Pov**

Llegamos al apartamento de Jazz y nos pusimos a trabajar de una vez, la presentación del caso de Jacob al juez seria en poco más de un mes y debía estar empapada de todas las cosas que Jasper iba a presentar en su contra, ya se habían presentado las denuncias y las pruebas a la fiscalía y todavía no se había determinado si sería un juicio abierto o si llegaríamos a un acuerdo antes, eso lo sabríamos en la presentación con el Juez.

-"Quieres algo?" me preguntó Jasper en lo que nos sentamos en el comedor a ver los papeles.

-"Agua, puede ser" le conteste, Jasper fue y sirvió dos vasos de agua y se sentó frente a mi.

-"Ok, empecemos" me dijo "las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas como creíamos, resulta que van a intentar desacreditar la declaración de Leah" me dijo de primero, casi me atraganto bebiéndome el agua.

-"Por qué?" Le pregunte asombrada la declaración de Leah era la más fuerte.

-"Bueno, porque como Leah era amante de Jacob cuando aún estaba casado contigo, la van a desacreditar colocándola como _mala mujer_, igual le van a tomar la declaración, pero no va a tener tanto peso como la tuya"

Resoplé, que tonta había sido al no denunciar a Jacob la primera vez, dos declaraciones era mejor que una, Jasper siguió hablando.

-"Menos mal, existen pruebas de las dos veces que te agredió, ya las presente a la fiscalía, yo creo que vamos a tener suerte, van a llegar a un acuerdo, si nos vamos a juicio le va a tocar una condena mucho mayor"

Me quede en la primera parte de lo que dijo.

-"Ya va Jazz, como que existen pruebas de las 2 veces que me agredió? Si yo nunca puse la denuncia?"

-"Bueno" dijo Jasper intentando de explicarme "es verdad nunca pusiste la denuncia, pero las pruebas y las evidencias existen"

-"Cómo?" le pregunte extrañada, Jasper buscó entre los papeles que habían en la mesa y me extendió una carpeta blanca, la abrí mi me sorprendí con lo que vi, eran fotos mías, era mi cara, mi cintura y mi pecho pero yo no recordaba cuando me las habían tomado.

-"Qué es esto?" le pregunté casi sin voz a Jasper.

-"Fotos de la primera vez que te agredió Jacob, al final está el informe" dijo apuntando la carpeta en mis manos con su barbilla.

Me fui al final y encontré el informe médico detallando mis heridas y como me habían encontrado, estaba firmado, por supuesto, por el Doctor Edward Cullen, cerré los ojos y la carpeta extendiéndosela a Jazz, sintiéndome terriblemente mal conmigo misma.

-"No te molestes Bella" me dijo Jazz tomando la carpeta, "Edward solo quiso ayudar, las tomo en lo que te quedaste dormida, yo me entere de su existencia hace unas semanas, él me dijo que existían para que las utilizara en caso de que se necesitaran y él o tu no estuvieran"

-"No, no Jazz, no estoy molesta, solo que a veces me sorprendo de mi misma, soy una estúpida, lo sabes?"

-"De que hablas?"

-"Edward se preocupaba por mí, me cuidaba y siempre me protegió mientras estuve con él, y lo deje por idiota, no, no…" me quede sin palabras había sido tan estúpida.

-"No te atormentes más Bella, a veces uno no piensa bien antes de actuar, o como dicen nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"

-"Definitivamente Edward no debería ni hablarme, no merezco que me de otra oportunidad"

-"Ok, ahora estas siendo absurda, ustedes se aman, simplemente tuvieron un problema de comunicación, eso es todo, ya estuvieron separados bastante tiempo como para poner las cosas en orden, ahora déjaselo al destino, no te pongas a inventar de mas ok?" a pesar de mi humor, lo vi dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"Voy a extrañar mucho a Rose, pero creo que si tú te fueras moriría" le dije a Jasper viéndolo a los ojos, era verdad que Rose y yo éramos las mejores amigas, pero la amistad entre Jasper y yo era más profunda.

El rió por mi comentario y me abrazó, besando mi frente, después dejamos los sentimentalismos de lado y nos pusimos a trabajar.

La tarde paso relativamente rápida, Jasper me enseño las pruebas y las declaraciones que habían hecho tanto Leah como el mismo Jacob, al parecer todo iba a salir bien, si como imaginábamos los abogados de Jacob no iban a querer llegar a juicio, Jasper iba a tratar de negociar 8 años de cárcel y que no se nos acercara a Leah o a mí, además que la custodia de Seth le quedara totalmente a Leah.

Tenía que irme a mi departamento a arreglarme, Edward había quedado en irme a buscar como a las 7 y media, ya eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde mientras llegaba a mi departamento y me arreglaba se me iba a hacer tarde, Jasper me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa, una vez ya dentro, cuando me disponía a darme una ducha, sonó mi celular, corrí a atenderlo y decía _Edward Llamando,_ me emocione pero a la vez me asuste, y si llamaba para cancelar? Respire profundo y atendí con voz baja.

-"Alo"

-"Hola Bella, es Edward" me dijo un poco apenado.

-"Hola Edward, que sucede?"

-"Ehh, sé que parece estúpido preguntarlo tan tarde pero, por donde te paso buscando?"

Me quede muda de alivio, no iba a cancelar, simplemente quería saber a dónde me iba a buscar, él siguió hablando.

-"Es que no se si te paso buscando donde Jasper o por tu departamento y si es por ahí, la verdad no se con exactitud dónde queda"

-"Edward" lo llame para que me escuchara "Ya estoy en mi departamento, Jasper me acaba de traer para arreglarme, tienes para anotar la dirección?"

-"Si claro, dime" dijo y pude sentir en su tono de voz que estaba sonriendo.

-"Es el edificio 33 de Colín Crick, queda al lado del Starbucks, piso 5 apartamento 57"

-"Perfecto, ya sé por dónde es, te veo entonces como a las 7 y media si?"

-"Ok" le dije "te espero" trancamos la llamada y yo empecé a saltar en la sala de mi departamento gritando de emoción, vi la hora en el reloj de la cocina y corrí a bañarme estaba sobre la hora.

Entre a la ducha, me lavé el cabello colocándome mi enjuague favorito, salí y me seque aplicándome algunas cremas para la piel, envuelta en la toalla fui a mi habitación a buscar el atuendo que iba a usar, saque una falda a media pierna color chocolate y una camisa blanca de botones, con ropa interior blanca también, deje todo sobre la cama colocándome nada mas la ropa interior.

Fui al baño a secarme el cabello, una vez seco y arreglado, (lo deje suelto por qué Edward siempre decía que le gustaba mi cabello suelto), salí a mi habitación, me maquille y me coloque la ropa que había elegido, solo me faltaban las botas para estar totalmente lista, y para mi gran sorpresa sonó el intercomunicador, di un grito ahogado de susto, ya era la hora?

Salí a la sala y vi el reloj de la cocina eran las 7 y 32, había llegado súper puntual, atendí el intercomunicador.

-"Si?"

-"Hola Bella es Edward, estas lista?"

-"Ehh cinco minutos si? Si quieres sube" dije quitando el dedo del intercomunicador.

-"Ok" contesto, yo le di al botón para abrir la puerta y cuando sentí que abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio salí corriendo a mi cuarto, frené de lado a la cama y busque mis botas para ponérmelas, en cuestión de unos minutos se escuchó un leve toque en mi puerta.

-"Voy!" grite saliendo a la sala de nuevo, tome mi cartera que gracias a Dios estaba lista, me di un último vistazo en el espejo y respire tres veces profundo para tranquilizarme, estaba bien, estaba lista y perfecta, tome las llaves de la puerta y la abrí con una sonrisa, y ahí estaba él con otra sonrisa y una rosa roja en la mano.

**Edward Pov:**

Ya estaba abajo del edificio de Bella, había llegado temprano, espere que fuera la hora pautada por los dos y me baje del vehículo tomando la rosa que le había comprado en el camino, que era una cita sin una rosa? camine hasta la entrada para avisarle que ya había llegado, toque el intercomunicador, se demoro bastante en contestarme, estaba tamborileando el piso con uno de mis zapatos, algo nervioso, aunque no era primera vez que salíamos, si había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos estado solos y era normal que me estuviera carcomiendo de los nervios.

-"Si?" dijo Bella por el intercomunicador.

-"Hola Bella es Edward, estas lista?" le dije por el aparato.

-"Ehh cinco minutos si?" Dijo excusándose, seguramente había llegado muy temprano y no estaba lista todavía, iba a decirle que estaba bien que la esperaba abajo pero sus siguientes palabras fueron "Si quieres sube"

Una sonrisa enorme se me dibujo en el rostro, y trate de sonar tranquilo cuando le conteste un

"Ok" casualmente, la reja hizo un ruido eléctrico, la empuje y pude entrar.

El edificio era muy bonito, todo estaba en su lugar habían espejos que guiaban hasta el ascensor, lo tomé y marqué el 5 subió lentamente y se abrieron de nuevo las puertas busqué su apartamento y toqué la puerta con mis nudillos.

_Toc, toc, toc_

-"Voy!" me dijo desde adentro, sonreí de nuevo, sonaba más nerviosa que yo, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta de su departamento se abrió dejándola a mi vista, ambos sonreíamos, ella estaba sumamente hermosa y casualmente vestíamos los mismos colores, yo llevaba un pantalón marrón con camisa blanca, la única diferencia era que ella llevaba falda y unas botas que no dejaban mucha piel descubierta.

-"Hola" le dije rompiendo el silencio "Estas hermosa"

-"Hola" me contesto ella sonriéndome de vuelta "Tu estas muy guapo también, combinamos" dijo riendo mas.

-"Ya me fije" le dije contestándole, le extendí la rosa "Es para ti"

-"Gracias" dijo tomando la flor llevándola a su nariz para apreciar el aroma "Es hermosa, quieres pasar?" me dijo apartándose de la puerta "Tomo mi chaqueta y estoy lista"

-"Claro" le dije mientras entraba, ella se quedó a mis espaldas cerrando la puerta.

-"Quieres algo?" me preguntó.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, debíamos salir, estábamos con el tiempo justo para la película y no quería pasar mucho tiempo solo en su casa con ella, había prometido conocernos primero así que debía aguantarme los impulsos.

-"Voy por mi chaqueta" dijo ella desapareciéndose de mi vista, me quede solo un rato y vi con detalle la sala, era un apartamento pequeño pero acogedor, estaba bien distribuido y los colores lo hacían ver más espacioso de lo que era, camine hasta la ventana, tenía una vista muy bonita, del otro lado de la ciudad, me quede viendo como empezaba a oscurecer, escuche el sonar de los tacones de Bella y voltee a verla, venia del pasillo con su chaqueta en el brazo.

-"Coloque la flor con agua en mi cuarto" me informó.

-"Perfecto, estas lista?"

-"Sip, vamos" me dijo tomando su bolso caminando hacia la puerta.

La ida fue relativamente tranquila, coloqué música en el auto y a veces tarareaba alguna de las canciones, estacione cerca del cine y me baje a abrirle la puerta, luego tome mi chaqueta de la parte de atrás del auto y le indiqué con la mano para que camináramos, no nos tomamos de manos simplemente caminamos uno al lado del otro.

En la taquilla pedí dos boletos y los pague, había un poco de cola, pero tampoco estaba reventar el cine.

-"Quieres palomitas?" le pregunté.

Ella asintió, la deje haciendo la fila para entrar a la sala y fui a comprar las palomitas no hubo necesidad de que ella entrara sola, me despacharon rápido, y esperamos juntos a que abrieran la sala, compré un envase de palomitas para los dos y dos sodas, al fin entramos a la sala y escogimos unos asientos en todo el centro del teatro, le di las palomitas y ella las tomo colocándolas en su regazo, hablábamos de todo un poco, pero sobre todo de los comentarios que habían salido en la prensa de la fiesta que habían dado Rose y Emmet, la habían catalogado como la fiesta del año y Alice evidentemente estaba feliz.

Apagaron las luces y no pudimos seguir conversando, estábamos viendo una comedia romántica, _La Propuesta,_ Bella reía de vez en cuando por la película, yo no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la pantalla, cada dos minutos volteaba a verla.

De verdad esto iba a funcionar? Era cierto que Bella me quería? Fuera la respuesta que fuera, iba a alargar esta etapa todo lo que pudiera, era muy divertido salir así con ella, esa emoción de irla a buscar, ese cortejo, me encantaba, ella se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención alguna a la película.

-"La pantalla es por allá" me dijo bajito señalando hacia la pantalla del teatro.

Reí y no dije nada, voltee a ver la película y levanté mi mano para tomar palomitas de maíz del envase que tenia Bella y ella también estaba agarrando palomitas, nuestras manos se rozaron y como siempre, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, ella retiro la su mano con rapidez.

-"Sorry" me dijo bajito.

Coloqué mi mano con la palma hacia arriba sobre el envase de palomitas, para que la tomara, ella dudó un momento y después la tomo temblorosa, entrelace nuestros dedos y atraje la mano de ella a mis labios dándole un pequeño beso.

-"No importa" le conteste, ella rio nerviosa y podría jurar que se sonrojó, aunque con la oscuridad del cine no la veía muy bien, ella colocó el envase de palomitas en el asiento de al lado que estaba vacío y dejo nuestras manos entrelazadas recostó su cabeza a mi hombro y así disfrutamos el resto de la película.

Salimos del teatro y ya era completamente de noche afuera, ambos teníamos nuestras chaquetas puestas por qué hacía mucho frio, caminamos hasta el auto, y le abrí la puerta para dejarla subir.

-"Tienes hambre?" le pregunté.

-"Un poco" contesto ella "Que propones?" me preguntó antes de subirse al auto, su mirada era tan tierna y hermosa que me costaba mucho no tocarla, me costaba mucho no besarla, añoraba poder besar sus labios, sería que si intentaba besarla ella se incomodaría? me agaché un poco al nivel de su rostro.

-"Llevarte a cenar" le conteste a su pregunta, ella se quedo estática y yo bajé un poco mas y rocé sus labios, fue apenas un roce pero me encanto, definitivamente iba a poner todo de mi parte para enamorarnos de nuevo, ella iba a quererme como yo la quiero, me separé de sus labios y la vi a los ojos "Te parece?" le pregunté.

-"Ujum" contesto ella con los ojos cerrados sin decir palabra, se subió al auto y yo camine hasta mi puerta.

La llevé a un restaurant nuevo que había tenido una crítica muy buena en la prensa, entramos y pedí una mesa para dos que estuviera un poco apartada, el mesonero nos guió, yo le parte la silla a Bella para que se sentara.

-"Que te provoca tomar?" le pregunte sentándome en mi silla.

-"Pudiera ser vino Blanco?" me preguntó.

-"Te importaría si lo cambio por champagne?" le pregunte guiñándole un ojo, ella solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, le pedí una botella al mesonero y este se retiro asintiendo, Bella estaba distraída viendo las personas que pasaban cerca de donde estábamos y empezó a formarse una arruguita en su entrecejo me picaban las manos de curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando.

Un mesonero llegó con las cartas para ordenar, la tomamos y al segundo llegó otro mesonero con la champagne, la destapó y nos sirvió las dos copas, _salud_ nos dijo antes de retirarse tome la mía y la alcé.

-"Por que brindamos?" Pregunté.

Ella tomo su copa y la alzó un poco también.

-"Por nosotros?" dijo un poco apenada "Por que todo salga bien?"

Reí y choqué mi copa con la de ella, "Porque todo salga bien" repetí, tomamos un trago y empezamos a revisar la carta a ver que pedíamos, ella se decidió por una ensalada yo pedí medallones de lomito en sala de hongos, mientras nos trajeron la comida conversamos sin ningún problema, al parecer el alcohol de la champagne había hecho su trabajo en desinhibirnos un poco.

-"Y que estás haciendo ahora?" me pregunto Bella "Volverás a la clínica?"

-"Si, ya hable con mi padre, comienzo el lunes" ella sonrió enormemente.

-"Que?" le pregunte divertido.

-"Nada, es que pensé que querrías devolverte a Londres"

-"Por ahora no" le dije viéndola a los ojos ella agacho su mirada sonrojándose un poco, "Aunque no va a ser fácil los primeros tiempos" dije continuando la conversación, ella levantó su mirada de nuevo y me preguntó.

-"A que te refieres?"

-"Me dejó regresar, sí, pero hay algunas condiciones, me toca guardia en emergencia nocturna un mes" le dije torciendo la boca.

-"Un mes?" dijo casi en susurro "Es bastante, vas a terminar muy cansado"

-"Si, es así pero creo que puede valer la pena" dije rosando su mano que estaba extendida sobre la mesa.

-"De verdad crees que valga la pena?" me preguntó.

-"Si, de verdad lo creo" le dije seguro, ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano, en eso llego el mesonero con nuestro pedido, nos separamos y empezamos a cenar.

-"Y tú?" le pregunte después del segundo bocado "Que has hecho?"

-"Bueno" contesto ella soltando los cubiertos y tomando un poco de champagne "De todo un poco la verdad, estuve ayudando a Alice con la decoración de la fiesta de Rose y Emmet, termine de arreglar algunas cositas en mi departamento, ah bueno y la más importante" dijo sonriéndome, deje de mis cubiertos también para prestarle atención "Voy a abrir mi propia compañía"

Casi se me salieron los ojos de mis orbitas, esta chica había estado súper ocupada, yo no conocía esa faceta empresaria de Bella.

-"Tu propia empresa? Wow!" le dije sin poder contener mi asombro.

-"Te dije que habían muchas facetas mías que no conocías" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "pero no creas, no es fácil, requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación, lo primero que ya hice fue reservar el nombre, se va a llamar _Imágenes Bella_ te gusta?" me dijo emocionada.

-"Me encanta" le dije sin ocultar mi sonrisa.

-"Bueno, por ahora solo tengo eso, un nombre, debo conseguir clientes, voy a intentar con los que alguna vez fueron mis clientes para que me hagan publicidad, todo está muy pequeño ahora, trabajare desde mi departamento hasta que pueda alquilar una oficina, son muchas cosas" dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello "Pero me agrada estar ocupada en algo"

Llené las copas de nuevo y alcé la mía, ella imito mi movimiento.

-"Por _Imágenes Bella"_ dije proponiendo un brindis, ella me sonrió deslumbrantemente y choco su copa con al mía.

-"Por _Imágenes Bella" _repitió.

Ya me encontraba camino a casa de mis padres, la salida había resultado un éxito, acababa de dejar a Bella en su departamento y nos despedimos con un beso mitad mejilla mitad en los labios, habíamos cumplido nuestra palabra de tomarnos las cosas con calma, si bien era cierto que me moría por tocarla, también era cierto que me encantaba esta nueva etapa, esta cita, me había encantado.

Estacionándome en mi lugar en la casa de mis padres me di cuenta que no habíamos quedado en nada para volver a vernos, y si ella iba a estar tan ocupada con su empresa y yo iba a estar en guardias nocturnas cuando nos íbamos a ver? Antes de bajarme del auto tome mi celular y le marque, era cerca de media noche pero no creía que estuviera ya dormida, la había dejado hacia 20 minutos nada mas.

-"Hola" me dijo al contestarme la llamada "Llegaste Bien?"

-"Si, todo bien, ya estoy en casa de mis padres"

-"Me alegro, ya yo me dispongo a acostarme a dormir" me dijo.

-"Bella, una cosa antes"

-"Dime"

-"Si vas a estar tan ocupada con tu trabajo en los días, y yo voy a estar de guardia nocturna, cuando nos volveremos a ver?"

En su tono de voz pude darme cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

-"Quieres repetir la cita?"

-"Claro, la pase muy bien tu no?"

-"Mas que bien" dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-"Y entonces como hacemos?" le pregunte de nuevo.

-"Nos veremos entonces el sábado o el domingo, no queda de otra"

-"Es verdad, quieres ir de picnic el domingo?"

-"Me encantaría" me respondió con voz sonriente.

-"Entonces nos vemos, que duermas bien Bella, sueña con los angelitos" le dije.

-"Gracias, tu también que duermas bien, gracias por todo Edward"

Cerré la llamada y me baje del auto, no tenía por qué preocuparme ni apresurarme definitivamente todo iba a salir bien.


	28. Primer Beso

**Hola!**

**Espero se encuentren muy bien, quería escribir estas palabras primero para agradecerles lo receptivos que han sido con esta historia, me encantan sus comentarios y que estén pendientes de las actualizaciones.**

**Espero les agrade este capitulo, en lo personal, pertenece a uno de mis favoritos, es taaan romantico jajaja.**

**Capitulo 28;**

**Primer Beso**

**Bella Pov:**

Nunca pensé que empezar mi propio negocio iba a ser tan complicado, no tenía tiempo para nada, entre ir a los 35 registros pertinentes para cumplir y hacer miles de procesos, que si para reservar el nombre, registrar la firma legal, describir cuales eran las funciones de la firma, establecer dirección y representante legal, abrir los libros de contabilidad, pagar el registro de la empresa, y demás cosas no tenía casi tiempo de nada!

Todos los días me levantaba entre 6 y 7 de la mañana, salía de casa antes de la 8 y regresaba entre las 4 o 5 de la tarde, con mil cosas que hacer para el día siguiente, sin embargo, me gustaba estar ocupada, me había acostumbrado a quedarme si hacer nada y ya estaba bueno de días sabáticos, había que empezar a producir de nuevo.

Por otro lado estaba mi _relación_ con Edward, nos hablábamos casi todos los días, temprano en la mañana, antes de yo salir y antes de él caer dormido, o hablábamos en las tardes, antes de yo caer dormida y el salir a trabajar.

Para vernos era un poco difícil, los fines de semana él a veces estaba muy cansado y yo tenía aun cosas pendientes, sin embargo pudimos vernos un par de veces, de hecho hicimos el picnic que me había prometido, solo que lo hicimos con una semana de retraso, fuimos a pasear por el parque y a caminar por la ciudad.

Íbamos poco a poco, y resultaba ser muy divertido y a la vez relajante, debo confesar que en todo este tiempo solo nos tomábamos de las manos y cuando nos veíamos o despedíamos solo nos rozábamos los labios, de verdad me estaba muriendo por besarlo con todas las de la ley, pero no iba a forzar nada, lo había prometido.

Ya Edward había terminado su guardia nocturna hacía una semana, y yo, ya estaba un poco más ligera de diligencias, sin embargo estaba como loca buscando clientes, no había hablado tanto por teléfono en mi vida como lo había hecho esa semana poniéndome en contacto con personas conocidas diciéndoles que estaba de vuelta en el negocio.

Edward y yo habíamos quedado en vernos el viernes en la noche, iríamos a bailar, cosa que no hacíamos desde la fiesta de Em y Rose, hoy era miércoles y una llamada de Jasper a mi celular me sorprendió un poco.

-"Hola Bella, como estas?"

-"Hola Jazz, todo muy bien gracias a dios, y tú? cómo están tus cosas?"

-"Horriblemente estresado" dijo medio riendo "he tenido últimamente muchas cosas en la cabeza"

-"Por qué? que sucede?" pregunté interesada, recriminándome en la mente lo abandonado que tenia a mi hermano.

-"Ya te contare con más detalle, bueno, ya te enteraras mejor dicho" fruncí el ceño.

-"Jazz de que hablas? No te entiendo" le dije sinceramente, estaba hablando realmente ansioso y ausente a la vez.

-"Que vas a hacer el viernes?" me preguntó cambiando el tema.

-"Voy a ir a bailar con Edward por qué?" le dije despacio.

-"Podrían dejarlo para otro día? Es que estoy invitando a cenar a los padres de Alice y me gustaría que tu y Edward fueran" me pareció rara la invitación, además moría por estar sola con Edward.

-"Jazz" dije mordiéndome el labio "Es muy, muy importante que estemos? Es que tenemos tiempo que no nos vemos y queríamos hacer algo solos"

-"Por favor Bells, además, te cuento que en este momento Alice está llamando a Edward para convencerlo de lo mismo"

Ahí estaba perdida, aunque Edward no quisiera, iba a terminar haciendo lo que Alice le pedía, esa enana era muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía, suspiré derrotada.

-"Supongo que con eso no tengo salida Jazz, cuándo y a qué hora es la cena?"

-"Eres un sol!" me dijo feliz por el teléfono "El viernes a las 8 nos encontramos en la mansión Cullen, está bien?"

-"Ok" le contesté, aunque derrotada sonreí por su alegría repentina, Jasper se despidió de mi y tranqué la llamada, no habían pasado 5 minutos cuando recibí una de Edward.

-"Hola Bella" me dijo al yo atender.

-"Hola" le dije con voz frustrada.

-"Jasper hablo contigo verdad?" agregó suspirando.

-"Aja"

-"Lo siento, pero al parecer es una cena importante para ellos, te importa si dejamos nuestros planes para el sábado?"

Una sonrisa se apodero de mis labios nuevamente.

-"Así que no cancelamos nuestros planes después de todo?" le pregunté, él también sonrió hablándome.

-"Ni muerto, dejo de ir a bailar contigo, simplemente los posponemos, te parece?"

-"Me encanta" le dije riendo.

-"Bueno pequeña, te tengo que dejar, un paciente me espera, te llamó en la noche bueno?"

-"Seguro, un beso"

-"Igual" me contestó.

Terminaron de pasar los días y llegó el viernes, era la cena con los padres de Edward, Jasper no me había dado muchas pistas sobre el por qué de esta cena, pero por la seriedad y el protocolo con que me informó, asumí que era mejor vestirme formalmente, escogí un vestido negro que me encantaba, era sencillo pero a la vez elegante, me lo calé en el cuerpo viéndome en el espejo mientras me subía la cremallera del costado, justamente el timbre de mi puerta sonó y extrañada fui a abrir aun descalza, no esperaba a nadie.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Alice frente a mí, con una enorme sonrisa y con una bolsa en sus manos.

-"Alice? Que haces aquí?" le pregunté extrañada.

-"Hola" me dijo con una enorme sonrisa, "fui a buscar el vestido que encargué, te molesta si me cambio aquí? Estoy muy lejos de mi casa" dijo sonriéndome moviendo la bolsa en su mano.

-"Por supuesto que no me molesta tonta" le dije apartándome de la puerta "Pasa, así no me iré sola a tu casa, pasa, pasa" le dije, abriéndole camino.

-"Gracias!" me dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor "por cierto me encanta tu vestido"

-"Gracias!" le contesté encantada.

Alice comenzó a vestirse mientras yo terminaba, me coloqué mis tacones color uvas, eran súper altos, mi pashmina y mi cartera eran del mismo tono que mis tacones, Alice se colocó un vestido color blanco con estampados de flores y espigas en negro, se caló unos tacones inclusive mas alto que los míos, para cuando estábamos listas y hermosas, bajamos al estacionamiento y nos fuimos rumbo a la mansión Cullen, en el auto estábamos conversando.

-"Alice, y cuál es el motivo de la cena de hoy?" le pregunté curiosa.

-"Es nuestro primer aniversario" me dijo sonriendo "Hoy cumplimos un año juntos, traté de convencer a Jazz de que saliéramos solo él y yo, pero mi madre se enteró y le dijo que por qué no salíamos todos y para mi gran sorpresa Jazz no puso objeción" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo yo me quede impresionada por la primera parte de lo que me dijo.

-"Ya tienen un año juntos?" pregunté sorprendida mientras manejaba.

-"Si!" dijo emocionada "Parece increíble verdad?"

-"Totalmente increíble" dije mostrándome de acuerdo con ella.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen, Alice me dejó entrar después de ella y me encontré en la enorme sala de la mansión, parecía increíble, pero no había conocido la casa de los padres de Edward por dentro, las pocas veces que había venido había llegado hasta el jardín nada mas.

-"Alice, que hermosa casa, es, es enorme" dije dando una vuelta tratando de ver todo lo que podía.

-"Verdad que nunca habías entrado" dijo Alice "Te debo un recorrido pero… Será para la próxima" dijo cuando ambas volteamos hacia la puerta principal, se podía escuchar que estaba llegando un auto "Jasper llegó" me dijo emocionada corriendo hacia la puerta, dejándome en la mitad de aquella enorme sala.

-"Alice?" dijo la voz de Edward desde otro lado de la casa, caminé hacia donde me guiaba el sonido de su voz, venia bajando las escaleras, logré ver como bajaba los últimos 4 escalones, estaba de traje con corbata, se veía increíble, le sonreí enormemente al verlo.

-"Hola" le dije con una sonrisa "Alice fue a abrirle la puerta a Jazz" él me vio y me sonrió igual, se acercó a mí y me acarició el cabello, bajó su mano por mi rostro, mi brazo hasta que llego a mi cintura, pegándome un poco a su cuerpo, yo empecé a concentrarme en no hiperventilar, los ojos de Edward estaban algo oscurecidos y brillantes.

-"Hola" me dijo, y acercando sus labios a mi oído me dijo "Estas increíblemente hermosa" y me dijo un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja, no pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera entre sus brazos, él sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta de mi reacción.

-"Ejem" dijo alguien aclarándose la garganta a no mucha distancia de nosotros, me alejé apenada de Edward, pero él no dejó que me separara mucho que digamos, mantuvo mi mano entre la suya, me voltee a ver quién era y vía Jasper y a Alice caminando en nuestra dirección.

-"Interrumpimos?" pregunto Alice con voz picara.

-"Siempre Alice, siempre" dijo Edward, yo le apreté fuerte la mano, para recriminarlo, no tenía que ser grosero, él subió nuestras manos dándome un beso en la mía.

-"Hola Bella" me dijo Jasper acercándose a darme un beso en la mejilla "Estas muy linda"

-"Hola Jazz, tu también estas muy guapo" le dije saludándolo.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala de la casa dando tiempo a que la madre y el padre de Edward llegaran, no se demoraron mucho, llegaron y después de los respectivos saludos, por fin salimos al restaurant que había reservado Jasper para la cena de aniversario, me parecía rarísimo que quisieran celebrar su aniversario con todos nosotros, pero Alice y Jasper eran una pareja muy singular, así que no tenía por qué sorprenderme en lo absoluto.

Nos repartimos en 3 autos, Esme y Carlisle en el mercedes, Edward y yo en el volvo y Jasper y Alice en la camioneta, deje mi auto estacionado en el garaje de los Cullen.

Llegamos al restaurant primero y quedé impresionada, era un lugar súper, pero súper lujoso, menos mal nos habíamos vestido adecuadamente, Edward abrió mi puerta dejándome bajar del auto ofreciéndome su brazo para escoltarme a la entrada, había esculturas de hielo el centro del restauran.

Un caballero hablando Francés se acercó preguntándonos algo, me quedé sorprendida al escuchar a Edward contestándole en lo que sonaba un perfecto francés, lo miré llena de orgullo pareciéndome perturbadoramente a Esme, llena de orgullo por el hombre que estaba a mi lado, él me empujo ligeramente con su hombro cuando se fijo como lo observaba y yo reí nerviosa.

Pude escuchar entre las palabras el nombre de Jasper y asumí que estaba preguntando por la reservación que este había hecho, no hubo necesidad de esperar mucho casi al instante llegaron el resto de los Cullen y Jasper, Esme le decía algo a Edward por que había conducido muy rápido y Edward colocaba sus ojos en blanco, mientras el Maestre nos indicaba el camino a la mesa y todos íbamos detrás de él.

-"No me habías dicho que hablabas francés" le dije bajito a Edward.

-"No se había dado la oportunidad" me dijo excusándose "además no lo hablo muy bien, solo me defiendo un poco" dijo encogiéndose de hombros algo apenado.

-"Si, si claro" dije, él sonrió y me dio un beso en el cabello.

Nos sentamos en la mesa llena del mismo lujo que el resto del lugar, Edward apartó mi silla y me dejo sentar, lo mismo hicieron Carlisle y Jasper con sus respectivas, luego de ordenar las bebidas y brindar por el aniversario de Jasper y Alice, nos dedicamos a cenar y a conversar, la estábamos pasando realmente bien, me hubiera gustado ir a bailar con Edward como lo habíamos planeado pero esto no estaba nada mal, de vez en cuando Edward me tomaba la mano o me colocaba una mano sobre mi pierna, robándome alguna sonrisa, al término de la cena Jasper se levantó.

-"Bella" me llamó.

-"Si Jazz?" dije inclinándome sobre la mesa para oírlo bien, él me extendió su celular.

-"Podrías por favor llamar a Rose?, ella está esperando la llamada, es que necesito que ella y Emmet escuchen"

No entendí muy bien a qué se refería, quería que escucharan qué?, toda la mesa se quedo muda prestando atención a lo que yo hacía, por algún motivo creyeron que yo sabía que se estaba tramando Jazz, marque el numero de Rose y ella atendió.

-"Jazz! Por fin!" me dijo.

-"Hola Rose!" le dije realmente emocionada de volver a oírla "es Bella"

-"Bella!, que alegría oírte, cuéntame ya es hora? Jazz ya hablo?" no tenía idea a que se refería.

-"Ehh no" le dije dándome cuenta que todos me veían con la cara llena de preguntas mientras Jasper respiraba profundo "Todavía no ha dicho nada, me pidió que te llamara nada más"

-"Perfecto, hazme un favor y coloca el celular en speaker y ponlo en el centro de la mesa" le hice caso sin entender aun por qué lo hacía.

-"Listo Rose" le dije al teléfono entonces, la voz de Emmet y Rose se oyó por lo alto.

-"Hola Familia!" dijeron ambos, a pesar de no saber que sucedía hubo algunas risas en la mesa y todos contestamos el saludo al celular en medio de la mesa.

Jasper se levantó en ese momento y todos pusimos atención en él nuevamente.

-"Bueno" dijo nerviosamente "Todos se deben preguntar por qué, el día de nuestro primer aniversario, decidimos… Bueno" dijo viendo a Alice sonriendo "decidí, que saliéramos todos a cenar" respiró profundo y sacudió un poco su cabeza "Es que lo eh pensado mucho y quiero hacer algo"

Edward me vio preguntándome con la mirada si sabía de que hablaba, me encogí de hombros, no tenía idea a que se refería Jazz, Esme, Carlisle y la misma Alice lo veían con la misma expresión que teníamos Edward y yo, la única que parecía saber algo era Rose, Jasper parecía que iba a proponer un brindis.

-"Alice" comenzó "la primera vez que te vi, fue cuando tu compañía ganó la licitación para re decorar el bufete" Alice sonrió y asintió, Jasper sonrió y continuó "Desde ese día, tuve un motivo para levantarme todos los días para ir a trabajar… ir a verte" le dijo y aclaró un poco su garganta, era de suponerse que estuviera nervioso, todos los de la mesa lo estábamos viendo fijamente.

-"Desde la primera vez que te vi" continuó "me enamore de ti, supe que debía tener algo con esa pequeña pelinegra que no dejaba de sonreírme cada vez que me veía" ambos rieron y él tomo su mano "cuando tu trabajo terminó, me llené de valor para invitarte a salir, si no lo hacía, no iba verte mas y no quería seguir viviendo así, recuerdo que me acerque a ti realmente asustado para invitarte a tomar algo, y me sentí el hombre más poderoso de la tierra cuando me dijiste que si"

Jasper volteo a vernos a todos en la mesa en un gesto nervioso y volvió a colocar sus ojos sobre Alice.

-"Resultó que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, desde el día que nos hicimos novios, solo has traído felicidad a mi vida, has estado ahí en las buenas y en las malas, en las divertidas y en las aburridas, le has dado a mi vida un color especial, se que suena muy cursi" dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello un poco apenado, Alice le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-"Pero es cierto, te debo tanto Alice" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, en ese momento parecía que solo estuvieran ellos dos presentes, nadie más existía, "Gracias a ti soy feliz" rió de nuevo y dijo "Gracias a tus hermanos, mis hermanas son felices" volteo a verme tan solo por un segundo guiñándome un ojo, unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y Edward tomo mi mano, Jasper continuo su discurso.

-"Por eso… aquí, en nuestro primer aniversario, frente a tus padres quiero hacer esto"

De repente Jasper inclinó una rodilla en el suelo viendo de frente a Alice, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, di un gritico ahogado, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, volteé a ver a Edward que me colocó una mano en la pierna para que me mantuviera en silencio.

Volví mi mirada a Jazz y me tape la boca con mis manos, inmediatamente los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, Jasper aun hincado, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo negra que yo había visto hacia muchísimo tiempo, era el anillo de compromiso de la abuela Hale, se lo había dejado a su único nieto como herencia.

Todos estábamos en silencio mientras las mujeres de la mesa llorábamos de felicidad, Jasper sacó el anillo de su cajita y se lo extendió a Alice que por primera vez desde que la conocía estaba sin palabras.

-"Alice Cullen, te gustaría permitirme hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo? Quieres ser mi esposa?"

Lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro y posé mi mano sobre la de Edward que todavía se encontraba sobre mi pierna, no tenía ni idea que Jasper le iba a proponer matrimonio a Alice, no me había dado ni siquiera una pista, Jasper coloco el solitario en el tercer dedo de la mano mientras por la mejillas de Alice bajaban y bajaban lagrimas de felicidad, el silencio lo rompió Emmet por el celular que se encontraba en el medio de la mesa y que habíamos olvidado.

-"Enana! Contesta!" Grito Emmet por el alta voz del celular, todos reímos, eso nos ayudó para volver a la realidad, Jasper beso la mano de Alice y tiernamente le dijo.

-"Que me dices amor? Aceptas?"

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aclaró un poco su garganta y le dijo "Si Jazz, si acepto" acto seguido todos en la mesa estallamos en aplausos, Alice le brincó al cuello a Jasper y este se levantó del piso trayéndola consigo en un abrazo riendo feliz, en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que todo el restaurant tenía que ver con la escena, las mesas de alrededor aplaudieron igual que nosotros, Alice se dio cuenta y se separó del cuello de Jasper, y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, Carlisle, carraspeó desde su lugar pero igual sonreía, Alice se separó de Jazz y gritó al restaurant.

-"ME VOY A CASAR!"

Todos reímos con ella, Alice fue a abrazar a Esme, y Jasper estrecho manos con Carlisle, Edward se me acercó un poco y besó fugazmente mis labios antes de levantarnos a felicitar a los comprometidos, luego uno por uno hablamos con Emmet y con Rose por el celular.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y ya era hora de irnos, pagamos la cuenta y todos salimos del restaurant, volvimos a repartirnos igual en los autos, yo tenía que ir a la mansión Cullen a buscar mi auto y me fui con Edward. Alice y Jasper iban a pasear un rato juntos y después dejaría a Alice en la casa, me despedí de ellos dos y el auto de Carlisle siguió al de Edward.

No dijimos nada en el auto, Edward tomó mi mano y así fuimos todo el camino, cuando nos veíamos en algún momento simplemente nos sonreíamos, llegamos a la casa y me fije que era realmente tarde, no me gustaba manejar tan de noche sola, estacionamos en el garaje de los Cullen ambos carros al tiempo, fui a despedirme de Esme y Carlisle.

-"Bella cariño, no es muy tarde para que manejes sola?" me pregunto Esme.

-"Yo la voy a escoltar mamá" respondió Edward por mi.

-"No importa" les dije a los dos "No tienes por qué preocuparte Esme, y tu" le dije viendo a Edward "No tienes porque escoltarme, después te va a tocar devolverte solo"

-"Y tu pretendes que te deje ir sola hasta tu casa?" me dijo subiendo una ceja.

-"Lo he hecho antes" le mentí encogiéndome de hombros.

-"Ni hablar" dijo Esme "Por que no te quedas aquí?" se me iban a salir los ojos de mis cuencas "Verdad que no importa cariño?" le pregunto a Carlisle.

-"No hay ningún problema Bella" me contesto Carlisle "Creo que todos nos sentiremos más tranquilos si duermes aquí en la noche, Alice cuenta con dos camas en su habitación, apuesto a que le encantara que te quedes con ella"

-"Ehh, No, no sé, no me gusta molestar" conteste incomoda.

-"No es molestia" dijo Esme encantada "Edward cariño, por qué no le muestras la casa a Bella mientras Alice llega y la lleva a su cuarto?" dijo mientras me indicaba para entrar a la casa.

-"Encantado madre" dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa, voltee a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada, él se fijo y me guiño un ojo.

-"Entonces no se diga mas" dijo Carlisle "Muchachos los dejamos, la velada fue magnífica pero hay que descansar"

Ambos se despidieron de besos y me dejaron en la enorme sala al lado de Edward, una vez solos volteé a verlo y le dije susurrando.

-"No hay necesidad de esto, yo puedo ir manejando hasta mi casa"

-"Ya escuchaste a mi madre, esta noche no sales de aquí" dijo con una sonrisa picara, resoplé y su sonrisa fue aun mayor, se me acerco tanto que casi no quedaba espacio entre los dos, yo empecé a recordarle a mi mente que debía seguir respirando.

-"Además" dijo cerquita de mi oído "No me digas que no te gusta la idea"

Di un paso alejándome de él, Edward tomó mi mano arrastrándome hacia adentro.

-"Adonde me llevas?" le dije susurrando.

-"A enseñarte la casa" dijo risueño.

Me mostró las tres salas con la que contaba la mansión Cullen, la normal para reuniones familiares, la de reuniones importantes y el salón de gala para las fiestas, era increíble que una sola casa tuviera tanto espacio en una sola planta.

Me llevó al comedor y a la cocina, confesando que casi nunca iba a esa zona de la casa, todo el recorrido lo hicimos tomados de la mano, nos devolvimos a la sala familiar y pude darme cuenta que era más pequeña que las otras, detallándola mejor me di cuenta que un espejo enorme que estaba frente a los ventanales que daban al patio y a la piscina era una puerta, Edward me iba a indicar el camino a la piscina pero me solté de su agarre y fui al espejo enorme, él se detuvo a mi lado.

-"Eres una de las pocas personas que se ha dado cuenta de que es una puerta" dijo mientras veíamos nuestros reflejos.

-"Que hay detrás?" le pregunte sin ocultar mi curiosidad.

-"Un regalo que nos hizo hace muchos años mi padre" dijo abriendo el enorme espejo dejándome pasar.

Encendió las luces y dejó al descubierto un espacio grande aunque no tanto como las salas, que parecía un sitio de entretenimiento o de práctica, dependiendo de cómo se quisiera ver, había una batería en una esquina con una guitarra eléctrica en su base , el salón estaba lleno de espejos y contaba con una barra de metal dorado como la de los estudios de ballet, no tenia pared al final ya que era la continuación de los ventanales de la sala que daban al patio de la piscina, solo que estos cristales eran realmente oscuros.

Caminé en silencio a la mitad del salón y me quedé pasmada en lo que vi al otro lado de donde se encontraba la batería, un piano enorme, negro estaba situado en la esquina inferior del salón.

-"Veraz" dijo Edward a mi lado "Como todos buenos adolecentes, nos interesaba mucho la música y las artes, mi papá nos regalo en una navidad este salón, para que nos enseñaran y pudiéramos practicar nuestros instrumentos favoritos, Alice amaba la danza, aquí recibió cualquier cantidad de lecciones"

-"Por favor" dije interrumpiéndolo "Dime que el piano es tuyo" dije aun viendo el gran piano negro.

Él rió y se coloco detrás de mi.

-"Si" me dijo al oído "el piano y la guitarra son míos, me gusta la música moderna pero amo los clásicos" me dijo en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera de nuevo, me di la vuelta y lo vi a los ojos.

-"Te importaría tocar para mí?"

Frunció un poco la boca dudando por un segundo.

-"Tengo mucho tiempo que no lo hago, no sé…."

-"Por favor?" supliqué interrumpiéndolo.

-"Ehh, Bella, no se siquiera si esta afinado"

-"Inténtalo, anda" le dije con ojitos de perrito, el botó el aire de un solo golpe y me llevó de la mano hasta el piano, sentándome a su lado.

-"La última clase que recibí clases fue antes de entrar a la escuela de medicina" dijo viéndome a los ojos "Y desde entonces solo he tocado un par de veces"

-"No importa" le dije codeándolo "Toca para mi"

Respiró profundo y sonó sus dedos y cuello.

-"Ni que fueras a operar" le dije riéndome.

Él no me dijo nada y empezó a tocar, primero pasó sus largos dedos por las teclas, apreciando el sonido, luego empezó una melodía que conocía, _Para Elisa_, era espectacular oírlo tocar, todo mi cuerpo se erizo al escuchar las notas revolotear por el salón.

Edward estaba realmente concentrado en el piano, y no volteo a verme mientras sus dedos viajaban con certeza por las distintas notas, de repente me sentí sumamente insignificante, ya la canción iba a terminar y me levante silenciosamente del banco, fui hasta los ventanales que daban al patio para abrirlos, la música dejó de sonar y las manos de Edward reemplazaron las mías.

-"Con la lluvia se pegan un poco" dijo aplicando un poco de fuerza "Deja que te ayude"

Abrió los ventanales y salí a la noche profunda, caminé unos pasos y pude vislumbrar la piscina, estaba iluminada muy tenuemente por pequeñas antorchas de fuego, Edward me abrazó por la espalda apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-"Te dije que tenía mucho tiempo sin tocar" se excusó un poco apenado.

-"No, no" le dije volteándome en sus brazos para verlo de frente "Fue hermoso la verdad, me encanto"

-"Pero" dijo dudoso, le coloque un dedo en sus labios.

-"Fui yo la tonta, es que de repente me siento demasiado insignificante a tu lado, no me hagas caso"

Él tomo mi mano y la apartó de sus labios.

-"Jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado"

Le sonreí y tome su mano caminando hasta la piscina, una vez cerca volvió abrazarme por la espalda.

-"Es hermosa tu casa" le dije.

-"Gracias, pero tú eres más hermosa"

-"Si claro" le dije riendo, "Que lindo lo de Jasper y Alice verdad?" le dije pasando mis manos hacia atrás acariciando un poco su cabello.

-"Si, en eso debo darle todo el crédito a Jasper, lo hizo demás de bien" dijo riendo "Tu no sabias?" me preguntó.

-"No" le dije volteándome de nuevo para poder vernos a los ojos "No me había dicho nada, el pobre no la debe haber pasado bien, solo con sus nervios"

-"Pero valió la pena" me dijo colocándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja "Ah sido una de las veladas mas románticas en la que he estado, solo falta algo para terminar de colocarla como la mejor"

-"Y eso que será?" le pregunte sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-"Esto" dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos, me vio fijamente a los ojos y se inclinó hacia mi boca, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado contra mis costillas y se detuvo por completo en lo que sus labios tocaron los míos, para después martillear sonoramente de nuevo.

Este no era un besito como los que nos dábamos hacia un poco más de un mes, este era un beso de verdad, él se aferro a mi rostro y yo a su cuello para no dejarlo ir, no era un beso desesperado, era un beso enamorado, con los ojos cerrados, movimos nuestros labios al ritmo del otro, él hizo el intento de profundizar y yo lo dejé.

Sentí que flotaba cuando su húmeda lengua entró en contacto con la mía, pero la física no engaña y más temprano que tarde nos tuvimos que separar para poder respirar, las palmas de mis manos se quedaron en su pecho y él se quedo con las manos en mis mejillas, estábamos con las frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados, calmando la respiración, yo estaba feliz y mi sonrisa lo demostraba.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los de él fijos en los míos, las respiraciones habían bajado un poco el nivel de aceleración.

-"Te extrañe" le dije en un susurro, y era totalmente cierto, extrañaba muchísimo sus besos.

-"Yo también mi dulce Bella" me dijo con la voz solo un poco agitada, mi sonrisa aumento a niveles máximos, y pude sentir como mis ojos brillaban, una sensación de júbilo y felicidad me cubrió, él se dio cuenta.

-"Que?" me preguntó divertido.

-"Me dijiste _mi dulce Bella,_ sabes hace cuanto no te oía decir eso?" le dije aun con nuestras frentes unidas.

Él fue a decirme algo pero no lo deje, me subí un poco en la punta de mis tacones y volví a juntar nuestros labios, lo sentí sonreír contra los míos mientras me alzaba por la cintura y yo me aferraba a la parte de atrás de su cuello, nos besamos y nos besamos hasta que no había más aire en nuestros pulmones y aun así seguimos besándonos.

-"Interrumpo?" dijo la voz de Alice detrás de nosotros, Edward me bajó de sus brazos pero, no soltó mi rostro.

-"Siempre Alice, siempre" le contestó sarcásticamente.

Le di un manotazo sin fuerza en el pecho.

-"Hola Alice" le dije separándome un poco de Edward.

-"Hola" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "así que te quedas a dormir no?"

-"Si" le conteste "tu mama me invitó"

-"Sabia que lo haría, mañana tengo planeado hacer una pequeña reunión en la piscina, te anotas?"

-"Claro" le conteste.

-"Y tú, hermanito?" le pregunto a Edward.

-"Ehhh, si, si, pero las acompaño después de medio día, debo hacer unas cosas en la mañana"

-"Oh vamos Eddy, mañana es sábado" dijo Alice, yo escondí la sonrisa al escucharla llamarlo Eddy.

-"Tengo algunos compromisos en la clínica y no me llames Eddy"

Ella solo saco la lengua.

-"Bella, nos vamos a dormir?" me dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-"Si" le dije "ya es tarde" además no confiaba en pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Edward, estábamos en casa de sus padres debíamos comportarnos.

-"Hasta mañana" le dije a Edward, me subí en puntillas de nuevo y bese sus labios, él acaricio mi espalda, correspondiendo el beso.

-"Bueno, bueno" dijo Alice dando un ligero aplauso "Dejen de comer frente a los hambrientos"

-"Tu, hambrienta?" le dijo Edward "Si te vas a casar enana!"

Alice rio y extendió su mano con el anillo.

-"Si! Me voy a casar" abrazó a Edward y me llevó a rastras a su habitación.

**Edward Pov:**

No había podido dormir, no, sabiendo que mi dulce Bella estaba en el piso de arriba, sabía que no podía acercarme porque estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Alice, y porque estábamos en la casa de mis padres, pero por Dios, como moría por acercarme a esa mujer, por fin nos habíamos besado como Dios manda, sentir de nuevo su boca contra la mía, fue delicioso, sus manos tomándome del cuello para no dejarme ir era el paraíso, yo era su esclavo para siempre.

Me vine quedando dormido casi amaneciendo, cuando desperté ya era un poco tarde, con la mayor rapidez que pude, baje a desayunar, Juliana ya tenía el desayuno listo y mis padres estaban en la mesa, comiendo y leyendo el diario.

-"Buenos días mama, papa" le dije a ambos "Como amanecieron?" me acerque a mamá y bese su frente.

-"Bien hijo y tú?" dijo besando mi mejilla.

-"No muy bien en realidad, estaba cansado pero no concilie el sueño"

-"Y eso?" preguntó mi padre dejando el diario de lado.

-"No sé" dije encogiéndome de hombros sirviéndome un poco de jugo de naranja.

-"Alice me dijo que va a hacer una reunión en la piscina" me dijo mamá.

-"Si, ayer cuando llegó nos dijo a Bella y a mi" le dije a mi madre tomando un poco de jugo.

-"Si no te importa me gustaría que estuvieras presente" me dijo mi padre "ya sé que Jasper y Alice se comprometieron anoche, pero no me agrada mucho dejarlos solos, se que tu eres más responsable, podrías echarles un ojo?"

Las palabras, piscina, Bella, Bikini y bronceado, llegaron a mi mente, mi padre estaba equivocado, Alice y Jasper no necesitaban un chaperón yo era el que lo necesitaba, sin embargo aclaré mi garganta y tome una tostada.

-"Si padre, cuenta con eso, solo voy a ir a firmar unos papeles en la clínica y ya, debo regresar antes de medio día"

-"Perfecto, yo tengo trabajo hoy y tu mama tiene una reunión con las damas de la alta sociedad así que confío en ti para que no haya desastres en la casa, si?"

-"No hay problema"

Las chicas bajaron riendo por las escaleras, ya habían despertado, Alice fue a saludarnos a todos y Bella se quedo tímida en el borde de la mesa, me vio y me sonrió sonrojándose un poco, yo le sonreí en respuesta.

-"Buenos Días" dijo ella tímidamente.

-"Buenos días" le dijeron mis padres "Dormiste bien pequeña?" le preguntó mi mama de manera maternal.

-"Si Esme, como un bebe" contestó.

-"Me alegro" le contesto mi padre "Siéntense, coman algo"

Ella se sentó frente a mí y yo articule con mis labios _hola _ ella hizo lo mismo.

-"Te veo entonces en la clínica Edward?" dijo mi padre sacándome de mi nube.

-"Si, si padre, claro cuando llegue voy a saludarte"

-"Perfecto" dijo poniéndose de pie le dio un beso en los labios a mi madre y beso la frente de Alice, se despidió de Bella y de mi y salió de la casa.

-"Y ustedes niñas?" dijo mi madre "Como es lo de esta tarde?"

-"No te angusties mami" dijo Alice "Solo seremos Jazz, Bella, Edward y yo, es para pasar una tarde diferente, tengo años que no me baño en la piscina"

-"Ah bueno, perfecto entonces" Alice le agregó mas información.

-"Bella y yo vamos a ir a su casa para que ella busque algo de ropa de playa, y haremos algunas compras para tener algo que picar, luego nos venimos para acá, y sol, sol y mas sol" dijo subiendo sus brazos, yo coloque mis ojos en blanco y Bella rio mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

-"Bueno" dije colocándome de pie "me retiro, nos vemos en unas horas si?" le dije a Bella y a Alice, como estaba sentado al lado de mi madre a ella le bese la frente "Que te vaya bien madre"

-"Gracias cariño" dijo ella.

Salí de mi casa rumbo a la clínica, mientras más rápido llegara más rápido me podía devolver.

Gracias a dios pude firmar y hacer lo que necesitaba sin demora, sin embargo me encontré regresando a la mansión Cullen al mediodía exacto, llegué a mi casa estacioné y fui directo al patio.

Esperaba conseguirme música y escándalo, pero no era así, mas bien no había ruido de ningún tipo, seria que cancelaron la fiesta?, subí mi vista al cielo y estaba azul, no hacia extremado calor pero no estaba nublado, caminé hacia la piscina en silencio, no habían indicios de Alice ni de Bella por ningún lado.

Cuando llegué a la piscina, en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, allí estaba Bella, con un bikini negro, acostada boca arriba en una de las tumbonas, con sus ojos cerrados y unos audífonos, movía su pie imagino al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba.

Me le acerqué despacio procurando no hacerle sombra en sus ojos, me coloqué a un lado de ella, me agache a su altura, lleve mi mano a su abdomen y pase ligeramente mis dedos desde las primeras costillas hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, ella se estremeció y abrió sus ojos un poco asustada.

-"Hola" me dijo nerviosa, quitándose los audífonos y sentándose un poco mas derecha.

-"Hola" le contesté sin verla a los ojos, aun estaba deleitándome con lo suave de su piel que se erizaba con mi contacto, ella tomo mi mano y la separo de su abdomen.

-"No hagas eso" me dijo, me permití verla a los ojos, ella me sonrió.

-"Por qué?" le pregunte, con voz baja bajando de nuevo mi mirada devorándola con los ojos.

-"Edward" me llamo para que la viera a los ojos "No hagas eso, me haces sentir incomoda"

-"Perdón, pero no lo puedo evitar" le dije aun viéndola, ella estiró su mano para tomar una toalla para cubrirse y la detuve.

-"Esta bien, está bien" le dije rindiéndome "no te cubras" ella rió y se rodó un poco en la tumbona para hacerme espacio para que me sentara, así lo hice.

-"Deberías ir a cambiarte" me dijo "Tu atuendo no es el mejor para una piscinada" dijo pasando una mano por los botones de mi camisa.

-"Ahora voy" dije sonriéndole "de hecho acabo de llegar y vine a ver qué Alice no tuviera esto hecho un desastre, por cierto, donde esta ella?" dije viendo para los lados.

-"Fue con Jazz a buscar algunas cositas para picar"

-"Y no iban a ir ustedes dos?" le pregunte dudando.

-"Si, pero en lo que llegamos a mi casa Jasper llamó, así que nos fue a buscar, me trajeron para acá y ellos fueron a comprar, tampoco insistí en acompañarlos, deben querer estar un rato solos" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, yo subí mis cejas.

-"Y mi mamá?" pregunte.

-"Salió en lo que me dejaron aquí, iba a una reunión de las damas de alta sociedad o algo así" me dijo torciendo la boca.

-"Quiere decir entonces" dije con voz contenida, ella se dio cuenta de mi tono de voz "que estamos solos?"

-"Edward…" me dijo recriminándome alejándose un poco en la misma silla "Estamos en casa de tus padres, Alice y Jasper pueden llegar en cualquier momento" me dijo sentándose dándome la espalda.

-"Razón mas para no perder tiempo" le dije tomándola por la cintura haciendo que se acostara de nuevo "además no pienses mal de mí, solo quiero saludarte, esta mañana no pude acercarme a ti" le dije mientras bajaba a sus labios para besarla.

Ella dejó tímidamente que la besara pero después se aferró a mis cabellos, se sentó mas derecha en la silla yo pase una de mis manos a su espalda y la pegue a mí, ella ronroneo contra mis labios, estábamos súper cerca besándonos lentamente, mis manos cobraron vida propia y fueron hasta el lazo que amarraba la parte de arriba de su bikini en su espalda, tome uno de los extremos y lo hale dejando libre su piel.

Ella separó sus labios de los míos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, yo me dedique a besarle el escote, bajando hacia sus pechos, había otro amarre en su cuello, si lo soltaba, quedaría sin la parte superior del bikini, mis manos se fueron hasta su cuello mientras depositaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su hombro, pero en lo que fui a desanudarlo…

-"Bella!" grito Jasper desde la sala "Ya llegamos quieres algo de tomar!" Jasper no nos había visto, se podía escuchar que llamaba de adentro de la casa, Bella se asustó y se separó de mí.

-"Alice y Jasper se están volviendo muy insoportables últimamente" dije entre dientes, ella rió y fue a amarrarse el bikini en la espalda, quité sus manos "permíteme" le dije al oído mientras se lo anudaba de nuevo.

-"Bella?" volvió a llamar Jasper.

-"Pudiera ser una soda Jazz!" respondió Bella gritando hacia la sala luego me dijo bajito "vete"

Me levanté y besé de nuevo sus labios.

-"Me cambio y bajo" le dije al separarme de ella, ella asintió y me alejé por la puerta del salón del piano para que los comprometidos no me vieran, no había necesidad de que Bella se apenara con ellos, al entrar al salón escuche un chapuzón en el agua, seguí mi camino y subí las escaleras.

Me asomé desde arriba y vi a Bella nadando en la piscina, se había metido al agua después de todo, me quede embelesado viéndola nadar y flotar, a los 5 min salió Alice con unas bolsas de chucherías y algunas sodas.

-"Pensé que no te ibas a mojar" le dijo a Bella.

-"Es que me dio calor de repente" contestó, no podía verle bien la cara pero podría jurar que rostro estaba color cereza.


	29. Novios

**Capitulo 29;**

**Novios:**

**Bella Pov:**

Me encontraba divinamente nadando en la piscina de los Cullen, le había dicho a Alice en la mañana que a lo mejor no me metía al agua pero el saludo de Edward me dejo un tanto acalorada y antes de que me viera Alice y empezaran las burlitas, me lance al agua.

Al principio estaba fría, pero ya resultaba relajante, mientras escuchaba como Alice y Jazz conversaban a no mucha distancia, sentados en unas tumbonas, me dedique a flotar en la parte profunda de la piscina, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que Alice había salido al patio, cuando escuché, mientras seguía flotando, como alguien se lanzaba al agua.

Me incorporé rápidamente y por fracciones de segundo pude ver a Alice y a Jazz todavía sentados, pero viéndome atentos, así que voltee a buscar a Edward, a juro tenía que ser él el que se había lanzado al agua, casi un segundo después sentí como me tomaba por las piernas, pegué un grito y trate de alejarme, Alice y Jazz estallaron en carcajadas.

Edward salió del agua frente a mi, sacudió su cabello echándome el agua en el rostro.

-"Hey!" le grité alejándome un poco lanzándole agua también con mis manos, pero mis esfuerzos por alejarme fueron en vano, él se alargó un poco y me tomó por la cintura, al momento me dijo en el oído "Respira profundo", no me detuve a pensar, le hice caso y en lo que llene mis pulmones de aire se hundió bajo el agua conmigo.

Abrí mis ojos y pude verlo distorsionado por encontrarnos debajo del agua, me sonrió y se hundió más, hasta que tocamos el fondo, se me acercó y colocó sus labios sobre los míos, yo expulse todo el aire que tenia y me impulsé hacia arriba con mis pies, él hizo lo mismo, salí tomando aire y me deslice hasta uno de los bordes para poder apoyarme.

-"Estas bien?" me pregunto Jazz.

-"Si" le conteste respirando deprisa "Me quede sin aire eso fue todo" Edward nadó hasta mi lado y se apoyo igual que yo.

-"Hola Jasper, Enana" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "mi dulce Bella" me saludó al oído más bajito.

-"Hola Ed" le respondieron.

Conversamos de todo un poco, pero sobre todo de los planes de la boda, no habían elegido fecha todavía pero Alice no quería esperar mucho, lo más probable es que fuera en 3 o 4 meses, era difícil conseguir todo lo que ella iba a querer, pero contando con el dinero y las amistades de los Cullen y de Jasper, seguramente no iba a haber tanto problema.

Edward y yo nos quedamos bastante rato dentro del agua, Alice y Jasper se nos unieron al rato, pero ellos estaban dedicados a ellos mismos, de vez en cuando nos hablábamos pero casi siempre estábamos en pareja.

Estuviéramos cerca o no de algún borde, Edward siempre mantenía una mano en mi espalda, y si nos quedábamos detenidos en algún lugar de la piscina se dedicaba a acariciarme repetidamente la espalda, ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación, pasadas un par de horas decidí salirme, ya era suficiente de agua.

Edward salió primero y pude verlo bien, tenía unas bermudas que le cubrían hasta la rodilla, con unos estampados playeros, pero eso no era importante, tenia descubierto todo el pecho, los perfectos abdominales se marcaban exactos por todo el frente, él camino hasta donde estaban las toallas para ofrecerme una al salir del agua y también pude apreciar las líneas perfectas de su espalda, él tomo una toalla y se colocó frete a mí para que pudiera salir y se fijo en mi escrutinio.

-"Que?" me dijo mientras salía del agua arreglándome el traje de baño.

-"Nada" le dije mientras me cubría con la toalla "Me distrajiste"

-"Si me sigues viendo así me lo voy a creer" me dijo mientras por encima de la toalla me secaba los hombros como si fuera una niña.

-"Pues créetelo" le dije riendo, él me beso en los labios y fuimos hasta las tumbonas, todavía había sol en el cielo y quería tomar un poco, extendí la toalla en mi tumbona me acosté sobre ella.

-"Quieres algo?" me preguntó Edward.

-"Bueno, limonada puede ser y tráete esas galletas" le dije señalando hacia la mesa, él rio y fue a la mesa a traerme lo que le había pedido.

La tarde la pasamos realmente bien, Edward y yo quedamos en ir a bailar otro día, la piscina nos había dejado agotados, ya entrada la tarde entramos a la casa, Alice y yo nos turnamos para ducharnos en su baño y colocarnos ropas secas, yo ya estaba vestida y Alice se estaba peinando, cuando empezó un interrogatorio.

-"Bella?" me llamo Alice cepillando su cabello.

-"Dime" le conteste, recogiendo mi toalla.

-"Tu y Edward como que se volvieron serios no?"

Me sonroje y le sonreí.

-"Te parece?"

-"O vamos no te hagas la tonta, andan con unos arrumacos y con una besadera bastante empalagosa por cierto" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Mira quien lo dice, no dejaste a Jasper ni a sol ni a sombra hoy"

-"Bueno es verdad, pero también es cierto que todos saben lo mío con Jazz, en cambio todos estábamos acostumbrados a ti y a Eddy como, un sí pero no, quiero decir" dijo moviendo sus manos sentándose en el borde de su cama "Sin mucho contacto pues, cuándo cambiaron las cosas?"

Sabía a que se refería, Edward y yo hasta ayer no nos tomábamos las manos frente a su familia y solo nos dábamos roces de labios, le sonreí a Alice y me senté al lado de ella.

-"Eso, debo agradecértelo a ti y a Jasper, no sé si fue lo romántico de la velada de ayer pero anoche cuando nos quedamos solos, me enseño la casa, bueno la planta de abajo nada más" dije haciendo muecas con las manos "después descubrí el salón del piano y lo convencí para que tocara algo para mi"

-"Y lo hizo?" preguntó asombrada.

-"Si, me costó un poco convencerlo, pero si tocó, por qué?"

-"Ese era uno de los problemas de Edward con la música, sólo lo hacía para él mismo, es sumamente penoso"

-"Bueno, en fin" dije volviendo al tema, después averiguaría por que toco para mi sin pena "Salimos al patio y empezamos a hablar de ustedes, de la propuesta y eso, y él me dijo que para que la velada fuera del todo perfecta faltaba algo" le dije sonriendo.

-"Que dijo que faltaba? Que hizo?" me dijo Alice emocionada.

-"Me Beso!" le dije tapándome el rostro con una almohada Alice grito emocionada a mi lado dándole golpecitos a la cama.

-"Fue mágico Alice, sentí que flotaba en todo momento, su boca se movió con la mía, fue tan dulce, mejor de lo que recordaba" dije quitándome la almohada de la cara recostándome al horizontal en la cama.

-"Bueno" dijo Alice algo seria, me apoye en mi codo para verla a la cara "Esa es mas información de la que me gustaría tener acerca de mi hermano, veraz, yo lo quiero mucho y todo, pero de ahí a verlo como hombre…. Eww" dijo estremeciéndose de asco.

Le pegué con la almohada.

-"Tu preguntaste" le dije riendo.

Ella rió también y se sentó derecha en la cama apoyándose de la cabecera.

-"Bueno, cambiando el tema, necesito pedirte un favor"

-"Claro Alice" le conteste seria "Que necesitas?"

-"Bueno, quiero ver si puedo casarme antes de lo previsto, se que dijimos 3 meses en la piscina pero me gustaría que fuera en 2"

-"Alice, sabes que eso es muy difícil"

-"Ni tanto Bella, el salón esta aquí en la casa, lo que debemos cuadrar es lo del banquete y la música para la fiesta, lo que me preocupa un poco es el diseño de los vestidos, el mío y el de mis madrinas"

-"Bueno, yo conozco a varios diseñadores, podríamos comunicarnos con ellos a ver si tienen tiempo disponible, pensándolo bien hay más de uno que me debe un favor, podría ayudarte con eso, ahora, debemos ver lo de tus madrinas, que colores quieren que lleven y ya sabes las tallas y todo lo demás?" pregunté adentrándome en mi tema "si quieres que sea en tan poco tiempo , debemos ponernos en contacto con ellas pero ya!" le dije mientras mi cerebro iba recordando todos los nombres de los diseñadores que conocía y si alguno podría ayudarnos, me levante caminando por la habitación pensando, Alice me dijo colocándose de pie también.

-"Bueno una de mis madrinas es evidentemente mi cuñada Rosalie, la voy a llamar para que me envíe sus medidas para empezar a hacerle el vestido y tendrá que venir unos días antes de la boda para que haga las pruebas y toda la cosa ahora, con la otra no creo que haya problema" dijo viéndome, me extrañe de cómo me estaba observando.

-"Que talla eres Bella?" preguntó disimulando una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quede sin habla, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, había entendido bien?

-"Alice" le dije con voz quebrada "Que… que quieres decir?"

-"Que te estoy pidiendo que seas nuestra madrina tonta, quieres?"

-"Yo? Pero, claro! Claro que quiero ser su madrina!" Jasper era casi mi hermano y Alice era una gran amiga, por supuesto que me encantaría ser madrina de su matrimonio, nos abrazamos y gritamos de emoción dando salticos como tontas en el cuarto, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Edward y a Jasper preocupados.

-"Están bien?" preguntó Edward al entrar seguido por Jasper.

-"Oímos gritos" dijo Jasper, dejamos de gritar y saltar y los vimos realmente apenadas, luego estallamos en risas ambos tenían cara de preocupados.

-"No paso nada" le dije a Edward que me veía extrañado, con el dorso de mi mano me quite unas lagrimas del rostro.

-"Jazz, Bella acepto ser nuestra madrina en la boda!" le dijo Alice a Jasper.

Jasper y Edward colocaron sus ojos en blanco "_Mujeres"_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"Y tenias alguna duda de que aceptara?" le dijo Jasper a Alice, ella le sacó la lengua y Jasper se me acercó dándome un beso en la frente y abrazándome.

-"Gracias pequeña" me dijo, le correspondí el abrazo.

-"Parece estúpido preguntar" le dije a Jasper y a Alice "pero quienes son los padrinos?"

Jasper subió una ceja y me vio incrédulo.

-"De verdad que es algo estúpido preguntar" me dijo, esta vez le saque yo la lengua y Edward y Alice estallaron en risas.

-"Emmet y Edward por supuesto" dijo Alice contestando mi pregunta.

Voltee a ver a Edward y este me subió las cejas varias veces.

-"Muchachos bajemos al comedor, mis padres los invitaron a cenar, vamos" nos dijo Edward, salimos de la habitación Jasper y Alice primero y yo detrás con Edward, me tomo la mano y me la besó yo tome su barbilla y besé sus labios, bajamos y nos sentamos a comer con los Cullen, al terminar la cena Edward insistió en llevarme, ya que había dejado mi auto en mi casa porque nos había traído Jazz, pero lo convencí de que me llevara Jazz, mi departamento estaba camino a su casa y así Edward no tenía que sacar el auto.

Al llegar a mi casa le mandé un mensaje de texto a Edward avisándole que había llegado bien, y espere el de Jasper, una vez lo leí, caí rendida en mi cama.

Si había pensado que abrir mi propia compañía había sido un stress total, no sabía de que hablaba, mi queridísima futura cuñada, se convirtió en un verdadero tornado, todas las semanas siguientes fueron un verdadero suplicio.

Por otro lado, había conseguido 2 o 3 entrevistas con posibles clientes, lo único es que era un proceso de invitación, normalmente me reunía con ellos en un café de la ciudad, ellos me explicaban que necesitaban, o para que querían el cambio de imagen, entonces yo en mi casa/oficina hacia un plan de imagen, una vez listo se lo presentaba al cliente y a cruzar los dedos para que les gustara y me llamaran.

Alice era incansable, ella seguía trabajando pero en cualquier tiempo libre estaba organizando la boda, evidentemente yo la estaba ayudando y de verdad que me tenía a mil, entre los diseñadores que conocía, logré una cita con uno que a Alice le gustaba mucho uno, él no estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarnos por falta de tiempo, pero mi cuñada fue tan pero tan insistente que lo logro convencer.

_Pierre de Lancre _iba a hacer el vestido de novia y el de las madrinas, si a mí me tenía a millón a Rosalie no la dejaba atrás, cada 2 días hacíamos una tele llamada por internet desde mi casa, explicándole los detalles de la boda y lo que necesitábamos de ella, Rosalie ayudo enviándonos la última moda en novias en Europa y mezclándolas con las Americanas nos llevaba un buen tiempo.

Evidentemente entre una cosa y otra casi no tenía tiempo de ver a Edward, hablábamos todos los días como siempre pero, estaba muy cansada y literalmente me quede dormida hablando con él un Jueves por la noche, al día siguiente me llamo a media mañana.

-"Hola Edward" le dije al contestar "perdón! Anoche me quede dormida, estaba muy cansada, me perdonas?" le dije de verdad apenada.

-"Claro cariño, no te angusties, pero me tienes preocupado Bella, últimamente estas muy ocupada, tengo tiempo que no te veo"

-"Lo sé" le dije sinceramente "lo siento, pero es que entre los planes de imagen que me ha tocado hacer y los preparativos de la boda…." Me vi interrumpida por un gran bostezo "Estoy un poco cansada eso es todo"

-"Bella, por Dios cuantas horas has dormido últimamente? Así no puedes seguir amor, voy a hablar con Alice, yo le dije que contratara una organizadora de bodas, no puede tenerte en estas"

-"Edward, Edward" lo llamé para que dejara de hablar "No le digas nada, de verdad me encanta ayudar, además recuerda que se trata de la boda de Jazz también, quiero estar involucrada, solo fue ayer que no dormí bien, eso es todo, cálmate si?"

-"No me gusta saberte así" dijo susurrando.

-"Ya!" le dije aclarando mi voz "no importa, estoy bien ok? Cuéntame tú como estas? Que haces?"

-"Lo mismo de siempre" dijo con tono de voz normal "atendiendo pacientes, hoy gracias a Dios ha estado tranquilo, por cierto tengo la prueba del traje esta tarde, quieres venir?"

-"Hummm, verte vestido de gala? Interesante…" le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-"No seas tonta" me dijo, pero pude notar en su voz que estaba algo apenado "Vienes?"

-"No puedo" le dije derrotada "Hoy toca video llamada con Rose y sabes cómo es eso"

-"De verdad me está cayendo muy mal mi hermana!" dijo un poco molesto "Así no se puede Bella, ya casi ni te veo a solas, siempre está Alice o está Jasper y cuando hay oportunidad de salir estas muy cansada, así no se puede amor"

-"Perdón!, no te molestes si?, solo es por unas semanitas mas, gracias a todo el empeño que le hemos puesto la boda se va a poder realizar en el tiempo que Alice quería, además Rosalie y Emmet llegan en dos semanas, ya verás como con ellos aquí, las cosas se van a calmar y tendremos tiempo para nosotros, ten un poquito de paciencia si?"

-"Que mas puedo hacer, por un lado es mi hermana y por el otro tu no me dejas colocarla en su sitio"

-"Ya Edward!, no vas a hacer nada, yo estoy bien, tú preocúpate por tus pacientes y por el traje de esta tarde, yo debo colgar amor, voy a ver un posible cliente, esta noche después de hablar con Rose te llamo vale?"

-"Será, si es que no te quedas dormida hablando conmigo" dijo sarcástico.

-"Eso fue un golpe bajo" le dije dolida.

-"Lo siento amor, está bien hablamos en la noche, un beso"

-"Otro para ti"

Para morirme de la vergüenza, en efecto me quede dormida después que hablamos con Rose y que Alice se fue de la casa, me puse a recoger algunas cosas en mi cuarto y caí rendida en la cama sin siquiera llamar a Edward.

Me di vueltas en la cama, era temprano, por la poca claridad que veía era súper temprano, me coloqué más cómoda en la cama, hoy era sábado podía darme el lujo de dormir un rato más, no había pasado media hora cuando empezaron a tocar insistentemente la puerta de mi departamento.

"_Que demonios" _pensé para mi adentros, me acosté boca abajo y me tapé la cabeza con una almohada, mi visitante seguía insistente en la puerta, furiosa me arranqué las sábanas me coloqué mis pantuflas y salí a abrir la puerta, vi el reloj de la cocina 7:30 am marcaba, había quedado en verme con Alice a las 10, si era ella juré que la iba a insultar, abrí la puerta furiosa de un solo jalón, pegue un grito ahogado y me tape la boca con la mano.

-"Hola" me dijo Edward "Buenos días"

-"Que… que haces aquí" le dije pasándome una mano por el cabello para aplacar un poco su volumen.

-"Que clase de saludo es ese?" me dijo subiendo una ceja "no me dejas pasar siquiera?"

-"Si, claro, pasa" le dije despacio, apartándome "Buenos días"

-"Gracias Mi Dulce Bella" me dijo y no pude evitar sonreír, entró con unas bolsas de papel y fue a la cocina a colocarlas, yo seguía sin entender que estaba haciendo aquí tan temprano, una vez tuvo los brazos libres, se quitó su chaqueta y se me acercó de nuevo.

-"Permiso" dijo mientras me subía en sus brazos, yo di un gritico y él me acomodo mejor en sus brazos, me llevo al pasillo de los cuartos, se detuvo frente las dos puertas.

-"Cuál es la tuya?" con la cabeza apunté a la que estaba a la derecha, él asintió y entró conmigo en brazos, me depositó e la cama, me cubrió con las sábanas y besó mi frente.

-"Edward, que haces?"

-"Donde está tu celular?" me preguntó sin hacerle caso a mi pregunta.

-"Allí" le dije señalando mi mesa de noche, él lo tomó y le sacó la pila, intenté incorporarme estaba loco? Como iba a hacer eso, debía comunicarme con un montón de gente.

-"Ahora" me dijo el colocando una mano en mis hombros haciendo que me recostara de nuevo "Duerme" me dijo autoritario.

-"De qué demonios estás hablando?" le dije intentando incorporarme de nuevo.

-"Como tu medico tratante, te digo que necesitas descansar, si no, el stress te va a sacar una ulcera o algo peor, hoy yo me encargo de ti" dijo colocándome su dedo en la punta de mi nariz "Solo dormirás y comerás, bueno y si quieres te puedes duchar, pero solo eso, cero llamadas y cero salidas, necesito que estés en una sola pieza, no me gusta que te quedes dormida cada dos segundos, te quedó claro?" dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Asentí obediente y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-"Estas loco, lo sabías? Alice no me va a dejar un día libre mas nunca" le dije.

-"De eso me encargo yo" dijo guiñándome un ojo "Ahora por favor duerme"

Sonreí y me cubrí con la sabana hasta el cuello colocándome de lado, Edward rió a mi lado y se acerco a besarme el cabello, yo cerré los ojos feliz y me dispuse a dormir lo que no había dormido en semanas.

Desperté y era realmente tarde, parecía más bien que el sol estuviera a punto de ocultarse, había dormido tanto?, me levante perezosa y fui al baño, luego de asearme entré en la ducha, al salir envuelta en la toalla, busqué ropa para colocarme, un leve toquido en la puerta me sobresalto un poco.

-"Bella" dijo Edward desde afuera "puedo pasar?"

-"Ehh voy, dame un segundo" le dije apresurándome en terminar de colocarme la ropa interior, y el vestido sencillo que había elegido, aun sin cepillarme el cabello fui y abrir la puerta, y ahí estaban sus ojos verdes.

-"Hola" me dijo "dormiste bien?" preguntó sonriendo torcido.

-"Mas que bien en realidad" le respondí.

-"Me alegro, ehh... Hice algo de comida cuando estés lista te espero afuera" me dijo con otra sonrisa.

-"Ok" dije, él asintió y se retiro a la sala, yo caminé de regreso a la habitación me cepille el cabello y me coloque zapatos, salí de la habitación y Edward estaba terminando de servir los platos, me apartó la silla y me senté a comer con él.

Mientras cenábamos hablamos evidentemente de la boda de Alice, aunque estuvo algo renuente de tocar el tema, sin embargo accedió a contarme como le había ido con Jazz en la prueba del traje, en lo que ambos coincidíamos era en lo divertido que iba a ser tener a Rose y a Emmet de vuelta, era increíble que pudieran estar presentes para la boda.

Al terminar de comer nos sentamos a ver un poco de televisión, me recosté en el pecho de Edward y él me rodeo con sus brazos.

-"Gracias" le dije besándolo por su barbilla.

-"Por qué?" me pregunto bajando la vista para poder verme.

-"Por obligarme a esto, de verdad necesitaba descansar"

-"Siempre a tus ordenes" dijo besando mi frente.

-"Tengo que decirte algo" le dije un poco seria, él nos incorporó y me vio de frente.

-"Que será?"

-"El martes es la presentación con la jueza del caso de Jacob" él resopló y cerró los ojos, yo le coloqué una mano en el rostro.

-"Calma si?, Jasper tiene buenas expectativas, él dice que van a aceptar un acuerdo, no hay manera que llevemos esto a juicio abierto"

-"Bella, no te quiero cerca de él"

-"Lo sé, pero no hay de otra"

-"Te acompaño" me dijo decidido.

-"No Edward, para que vas a ir? Además Jasper va a estar allí conmigo, todo va a salir bien"

-"Lo mismo me dijiste la ultima vez y prefiero no recordar cómo te encontramos" me dijo severamente, un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar esa noche.

-"No es igual, esta vez voy al tribunal, recuerda que Jacob está detenido, simplemente vamos a aclarar los puntos de la acusación"

-"No me interesa, voy contigo, no voy a dejar que mi novia se enfrente a semejante imbécil sola"

Mis ojos brillaron de emoción.

-"Novia?" le dije sonriendo, él tosió un poco apenado y se sentó un poco mas derecho.

-"Cuando me dijiste que era el juicio?"

-"Edward" le dije atrayendo su rostro con mis manos "No cambies el tema, que fue lo que dijiste?"

-"Tu me escuchaste" me dijo con ojos derrotados.

Me acerqué de nuevo y le dije al oído "Repítelo por favor"

Esta vez fue él, el que se estremeció al escuchar mi voz en su oído.

-"Novia" dijo en un susurro "suena extremadamente ridículo y muy cursi pero…. Quieres ser mi novia?"

Pase mis piernas por encima de las de él quedando sentada sobre él, y viéndolo a los ojos le dije.

-"Esta es la declaración más tierna y romántica que eh escuchado" le dije sarcástica "Como se te ocurrieron esas hermosas palabras?"

Él puso los ojos en blanco, coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me acostó a lo largo del pequeño sofá, acomodándose sobre mí.

-"Las estuve pensando todo el día mientras roncabas" me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-"Yo no ronco" le dije seria.

Él dio una pequeña carcajada, luego se me acercó tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-"No me has contestado" acerqué mi rostro a su oído, se estremeció de nuevo.

-"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, sí, sí quiero ser tu novia"

Caminé con mis labios hasta los suyos y lo bese profundamente, lo abracé por el cuello mientras él seguía apoyado en sus codos para no aplastarme, me levanté un poco y quedamos como antes, él se sentó y yo me senté encima de sus piernas, el beso se fue prolongando y nuestras manos empezaron a cobrar vida, él fue a los botones de mi vestido y yo a los de su camisa, cuando pase mis manos por su pecho gruñó triunfante lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, por un segundo respiré un poco de aire fresco.

-"Edward" lo llamé dejando de acariciarlo, él movió sus manos otra vez a los botones de mi vestido.

-"Humm?" contesto, yo le aparte dulcemente las manos, él levanto el rostro dedicándome una mirada incrédula.

-"Que sucede?" me preguntó.

-"Creo que deberías irte" le dije sin mucha convicción.

-"Debes estar bromeando" dijo atrayendo mi boca a la suya.

-"Edward para" le dije entre sus labios.

-"Por qué?, te deseo, quiero estar contigo" me dijo demasiado convincente con los ojos oscurecidos de placer, mi cuerpo se estremeció por sus palabras y él se dio cuenta, sonrió malicioso y volvió a atacar mi cuello.

-"No, no" le dije susurrando mientras lo despeinaba "Ahora no, por favor"

Se separó algo molesto de mí.

-"Por qué demonios ahora no es un buen momento?" me dijo con voz fuerte.

-"No me hables así" le dije bajando la mirada, él me subió el rostro con sus dedos.

-"Lo siento" me dijo sinceramente "Pero por qué quieres que me vaya? No quieres estar conmigo?"

-"Sí, sí quiero, pero, recuerdas que dijimos que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma?" el asintió "no quiero que por apresurarnos volvamos a estropearlo todo"

-"Bella, por favor, compadécete de mí un poquito, además ya hemos esperado bastante no crees?"

-"Todavía no me siento lista, lo siento" le dije apenada.

Edward me atrajo con sus brazos y me pegó a su pecho pasando repetidamente su mano por mi cabello.

-"Cuando estés lista me avisas si?" me dijo besando mi cabello.

-"Te lo prometo" le dije.

Me colocó de nuevo en mi asiento mientras él se abotonaba la camisa de nuevo y yo hacía lo mismo con mi vestido, se levantó del sofá y me besó la frente.

-" Nos vemos mañana si?" me dijo a modo de despedida.

-"Te molestaste conmigo?" le pregunte con mirada preocupada.

-"Jamás lo haría" me dijo con una sonrisa torcida "Solo que si me quedo aquí más tiempo contigo, no me voy a poder contener y al que le va a salir la ulcera será a mi" no pude evitar reír, me levante de mi silla y lo acompañe a la puerta nos besamos apasionadamente.

-"Gracias por todo novio" le dije contra sus labios.

-"Cuando quieras" me respondió sonriéndome, luego caminó hacia el pasillo y vi hasta que se subió al ascensor.

Regresé feliz y emocionada a mi departamento, gracias a las horas de sueño pude aclarar mi mente y me dediqué a mis labores en 100%, el día siguiente me vi con Edward, pero como él mismo me había dicho hace unos días por teléfono, nunca estábamos solos, su hermana nos acompaño, estaba algo molesta con Edward por no dejar que se me acercara ayer, pero se alegró cuando vio que tenía lista la distribución de los invitados y había elegido 2 menú para que ella decidiera cual de los dos se colocarían en la fiesta.

Los días pasaron y llego el martes, tenía la presentación de la acusación en el caso de Jacob, la cita era a las 10 am, eran las 9 y 15 cuando bajé de mi departamento rumbo al estacionamiento y por la actitud que había tomado cuando le informé del asunto no me sorprendió cuando vi a un Volvo plateado trancando mi auto y a un Edward recostado casualmente en la puerta del copiloto, puse los ojos en blanco y me acerque a él.

-"Esto no es necesario" dije cruzándome de brazos, no podía creer que se pusiera en estas.

-"Hola Novia" me saludó, sin poder evitarlo le sonreí, él se acercó y me dio un beso en los labios "Tengo todo el día libre así que te acompaño" me dijo abriéndome la puerta, me subí sin protestar, ya que no valía la pena hacerlo.

Emprendimos el camino al juzgado en silencio, Edward se veía tranquilo de acompañarme y aunque no quisiera admitirlo yo también, una vez estacionados, me acompañó hasta donde sería la reunión, Jasper me esperaba en la puerta.

Luego de saludarnos, Jasper me escolto a la puerta y se dirigió a Edward.

-"Vamos a estar en esta sala, no debemos demorarnos mucho, una hora a lo sumo, allá" dijo señalando el final del pasillo "está el área de espera, en lo que salgamos, llevó a Bella para allá si?" no podía creer lo que oía y veía, era cierto que me gustaba que estuvieran ahí, acompañándome y apoyándome, pero todo este asunto de Jasper dando todas esas especificaciones y Edward asintiendo solemnemente mientras se despedía de mí, me parecía exagerado.

-"No sean ridículos" le dije a los dos "Voy a estar bien, no tienen que vigilarme a todo momento"

-"No me interesa" me dijo Edward "No te voy a dejar aquí con esa cosa" dijo señalando al frente de la sala "sin protección de nuestra parte"

-"Tiene toda la razón" dijo Jasper poniéndose de lado de Edward lo miré furiosa, si se ponían de acuerdo ellos dos, no podría discutir siquiera.

Resoplé furiosa Jasper me tomó del brazo guiándome y Edward se quedo detrás.

**Edward Pov:**

Esperé hasta que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se cerrara, dejando a mi novia con su mejor amigo, se iban a enfrentar con la escoria humana que fue su esposo, la ansiedad me estaba matando, no quería dejarla sola ni un mísero segundo, confiaba en que Jasper la protegería pero igual estaba ansioso.

Una llamada a mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras caminaba al sitio que me había indicado Jasper, no reconocí el número pero era una llamada internacional así que atendí.

-"Si?"

-"EDWARD!" me grito Emmet por el otro lado de la línea "Como estas Bro?" sonreí sentándome en un banco de madera.

-"Que más Emmet? Todo bien hermano y tú?"

-"De maravilla, ahora exactamente me encuentro en los campos elíseos bajo la torre Eiffel y tú?" me dijo vanagloriándose.

-"Me parece excelente hermano, excelente" le dije riendo" yo me encuentro en los tribunales" le dije, sentándome estratégicamente frente al pasillo donde había dejado a Bella para poder ver cuando saliera.

-"Y eso que sucedió?"

-"Hoy le dan condena al imbécil que golpeo a Bella"

-"Ojala se pudra en la cárcel, y como esta ella?"

-"Si Bro, ojala, ella al parecer está bien, pero no me confío, ahora está con Jazz, pero estoy acá afuera esperándola, no la voy a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra hoy"

-"Me parece perfecto"

- "Y a que debo tu llamada?" pregunté separándome momentáneamente de mis pensamientos sobre Bella y aquel imbécil "es por algo en especial? o es para restregarme tu suerte?" pregunte dije cambiando el tema.

-"Un poco de ambas" contestó mi hermano riendo "ahora enserio Bro, estoy aprovechando que Rose está hablando con uno de los productores y me dejó solo un momento, con todo lo del matrimonio de la enana, Rose a estado full con Alice y con Bella organizando todo, la verdad estas mujeres son impresionantes, pueden hacer mil cosas a la vez" dijo incrédulo y sorprendido.

-"Totalmente de acuerdo Em, y aparte ninguna ha dejado su trabajo descuidado"

-"Exacto!" dijo estando de acuerdo conmigo "pero hay algo que debemos encargarnos nosotros" me dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando "ya sabes, por ser cosas de hombres"

-"De que hablas Em?"

-"Bueno yo tengo unos amigos allá que se ofrecieron a ayudarme, pero necesito que les pagues, porque como no estoy allá, es más difícil, sólo se necesita pagar el salón y las bailarinas" me quedé en el sitio, Emmet estaba loco.

-"Bailarinas?" le pregunté sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-"Si, Edward, Bailarinas, qué es una despedida de solteros sin bailarinas?" preguntó cómo si yo fuera estúpido.

-"No, no, no" le dije negando a su vez con la cabeza "estás loco, Alice, Bella y Rose nos matan si vamos a un local a ver bailarinas exóticas"

-"Claro que no, además, Jasper tiene que tener una despedida de soltero" completó "por Dios Edward, deja de ser el médico aburrido que todos conocen, suéltate un poco Bro, no le hará daño a nadie" sacudí la cabeza, a veces, no podía con mi hermano "ya le di tu numero al que me reservó el local, se llama Jim, solo debes hacerle una trasferencia, eso es todo, de lo demás me encargo yo"

-"Cómo demonios es que tienes amigos aquí, si casi nunca estas en la ciudad?" le pregunté sin discutir el tema de que era aburrido, Emmet rió por todo lo alto y me contestó.

-"Tengo muchos conocidos Bro, muchos, esta despedida va a ser todo un éxito! Ahora te tengo que dejar, ya Rose viene, no le digas nada a Bella ni a Alice, es mejor que se enteren lo más cerca posible de la fecha, cuando ya estemos allá, vale?"

-"Sí, sí, está bien después hablamos" Emmet trancó la llamada y me quedé viendo el teléfono sin poder creer lo que me había dicho, Emmet estaba loco, las chicas jamás nos dejarían ir a un local con bailarinas exóticas, y pensándolo bien, yo no quería ver ninguna bailarina, yo quería era estar con Bella, con nadie más.

Me quedé un rato viendo mi celular, luego me dediqué a ver por el pasillo en que había dejado a Bella, pasado algún tiempo la puerta por fin se abrió.

La primera en salir fue Bella, de inmediato me levanté, aunque estaba un poco lejos pude ver en su cara, lo asustada y dolida que se encontraba, caminé rápido a su encuentro ella me vio y salió corriendo hacia mí, chocó con mi cuerpo y la levanté un poco del piso, ella enterró su cabeza en mi cuello sollozando, le pasé mi mano por su cabello tratando de consolarla.

-"Ya, amor, ya" le dije a su oído, ella no hablaba pero su respiración estaba un poco más tranquila, Jasper salió buscándola y en lo que nos vio, suspiró de alivio acercándosenos.

-"Qué sucedió?" le pregunté "Salió algo mal?"

-"No, gracias a Dios, salió todo como lo esperábamos, Jacob se declaró culpable y llegamos a un acuerdo, va a pagar 6 años de condena en una cárcel de mínima seguridad y no se les puede acercar ni a Bella si a Leah una vez salga"

Me alegre al saber que se había hecho justicia, aunque m hubiera gustado mucha más condena.

-"Qué paso con Bella?" le pregunté a Jazz, ella seguía abrazada fuertemente a mí, con su cabeza en mi cuello, por lo menos ya no sollozaba.

-"Se impresionó un poco cuando vio que le ponían las esposas a Jacob, creó que nunca había visto como detenían a alguien, además, el ambiente no era el más agradable"

Separé un poco el rostro de Bella de mi cuello, la tomé por las mejillas e hice que me viera a los ojos.

-"Bella cariño, cálmate, ya todo pasó, cuanto lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto, pero ya pasó, Jacob no te va a molestar mas, ahora estás conmigo, siempre te voy a proteger amor"

Ella me vio aun con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-"Fue horrible" me dijo con la voz quebrada, la volví a abrazar.

-"Shh, shh" la consolé mientras ella trataba de respirar tranquila, Jasper hizo lo mismo pasándole la mano por su brazo.

-"Vámonos si?" me pidió con mirada suplicante.

-"Claro cariño, vámonos" la tome de la mano.

-"Vienes?" le preguntó a Jasper.

-"Debo ir al bufete" le contesto este "Estarás bien?"

-"Si Jazz no te preocupes, fue la impresión eso es todo, ya estoy mejor" le dijo ya más tranquila, él le besó la frente y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, allí nos despedimos de Jazz y tomamos caminos diferentes, Bella estaba bastante deprimida, no podía dejarla sola en estos momentos, así que la lleve a pasear.

-"A donde me llevas?" me preguntó cuando vio que tomé una ruta distinta.

-"Sorpresa" dije guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió y no dijo nada mas.

Llegamos al Central Park, nos bajamos y caminamos disfrutando de la naturaleza, la guié hasta el lago del parque, alquilé un bote y la ayudé a subirse, rodeada de agua y verde, pareció sentirse mejor.

-"Me gusta" me dijo después de que deje de remar.

-"Me alegra" le contesté sonriéndole, ella se movió con cuidado para no caerse en el bote y se sentó junto a mí, la rodeé con mis brazos.

-"Gracias, fue una gran idea que me acompañaras, de verdad te necesite mucho"

-"De nada" le dije besando su frente "Y claro que fue una gran idea, se me ocurrió a mi" dije riendo bajo.

-"Fanfarrón" me dijo sacándome la lengua.

-"Estoy contigo" le dije bajito apretándola un poco mas entre mis brazos "en las buenas y en las malas, cada vez que me necesites me tendrás, entiendes eso?"

-"Me costó un poco al principio" respondió sería "nunca pensé que alguien se pudiera preocupar tanto por otra persona que no fuera sí mismo, pero desde hace un tiempo lo entendí contigo, y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo igual, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Edward" me dijo subiendo su rostro que se encontraba recostado en mi pecho, yo le sonreí y bajé a su boca, consumiéndonos en un beso de verdadero amor.


	30. Despedida de Soltero

**Capitulo 30;**

**Despedida de Soltero:**

**Edward Pov**

El tiempo pasó literalmente volando, seguramente, porque gracias a la proximidad con la fecha del matrimonio Alice, nos tenía en un corre corre, hasta yo, había ido a una prueba de pasteles de boda, todas me parecían iguales y Alice daba griticos de emoción cada vez que veía una nueva, así que me dedique a asentir y a decir que me gustaban únicamente las que les gustaban a ella.

Había llegado a la conclusión que después de la ceremonia toda la familia necesitaría unas vacaciones.

Milagrosamente, faltaban escasos 10 días para el matrimonio, la casa de mis padres era irreconocible, habían cualquier cantidad de cajas y gente trabajando en ella, por lo que decidí mudarme a mi departamento, no podía con tanto movimiento, y al parecer, no era el único que pensaba así, dado que mi departamento se volvió el sitio de escape, Bella, Jasper y a veces a la misma Alice iban allá a respirar un poco.

Rose y Emmet ya tenían unos días de haber llegado a la ciudad, así que prácticamente no veía a mi novia, Alice, Bella y Rose juntas, eran de de temer, por otro lado el amigo de Emmet, el tal Jim, nunca me llamó, así que deduje que Emmet había desistido de la despedida de soltero.

Sin embargo Troya ardió exactamente una semana antes de la boda, cuando Emmet nos comunico a Jasper y a mí, que la despedida de soltero se haría mañana sábado y que había que comunicarles a las chicas, yo preferí hacerlo solo, estábamos en casa de mis padres y las chicas estaban haciendo algunos arreglos, llamé a Bella para decirle que la llevaba a casa, ella se despidió de todos y me permitió llevarla.

-"Ehhh, a Emmet se le ocurrió algo" le dije una vez en el auto.

-"Y que se le ocurrió?" me preguntó sonriéndome sin saber a que me refería.

-"Quiere hacerle una despedida de soltero a Jazz, no nos había dicho nada, pero ya la planificó, es mañana" declaré de manera casual, mientras yo me mantuviera calmado, nada tenía que pasar.

-"Bueno mañana también es la despedida de Alice" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Donde la van a hacer? La sala disponible en casa de tus padres ya es para Alice, donde van a hacer la despedida? en tu casa?" me preguntó interesada.

-"Ehh no" le conteste apenado mientras seguía manejando "en un local o algo así" le dije tratando de no darle importancia, ella cambio la postura y se sentó de lado viéndome de frente.

-"Un local?" dijo volteando su cabeza "van a un local de strippers!" dijo alterada, cerré los ojos momentáneamente, esto no iba a salir bien.

-"Amor, no te molestes, que se supone que haga? Es mi cuñado, tengo que ir" le dije apenado.

-"Oh no! No señor, tú no vas a ningún club, a ver mujeres desnudas bailando, te volviste loco!" dijo realmente celosa, eso me gustó, trate de ocultar la sonrisa en mis labios.

-"No son mujeres desnudas, solo tienen poca ropa" le dije, ella volteo a verme realmente furiosa.

-"Ooooh mucho mejor!" dijo sarcástica, le tomé la mano sin poder ocultar la mueca divertida de mi cara, ella se sacudió, ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento de su casa.

-"Amor, no te molestes" volví a insistir "además, ustedes tendrán su despedida también y yo no me he puesto celoso" argumenté a mi favor, ella rodó los ojos.

-"Yo no estoy celosa" dijo volteando su cara a la ventana.

-"No?" le pregunte sonriendo, se veía adorable estando tan furiosa.

-"Además!" dijo ella apartándome con sus manos "nuestra despedida va a ser muy aburrida, viene la mama de Jasper, sabes por qué los gemelos no viven siquiera en el mismo estado que ella?" negué con la cabeza, ella continuo "porque es insoportable! Desde que quedó viuda no hizo más que atormentar a los gemelos, para ella nada está en su sitio, así que solo seremos un grupo de mujeres dándoles regalos tontos y aburridos a Alice, no va a ver ningún bailarín, en cambio tú" dijo señalándome con su dedo, estaba roja de lo rápido que hablaba "vas a ir a un local con miles de bailarías, que seguro se van a morir por hacerte_ bailes privados_" con ese comentario no pude evitar una carcajada.

-"No seas absurda amor, además, el homenajeado es Jasper no yo, si le van a bailar a alguien, será a él"

-"No quiero que vayas" me dijo sonando autoritaria.

-"Tengo que ir, prometo comportarme" dije subiendo mi mano derecha.

-"Bien!" me dijo gritando "haz lo que quieras!" abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo, puse los ojos en blanco y salí a buscarla, caminé un poco deprisa y la alcancé llamando el elevador, la tomé por la cintura y la pegue de la pared, ella intento liberarse.

-"Ya Bella! tranquilízate" ella resopló pero dejó de intentar apartarme "Repito, estas siendo absurda, además te estoy avisando, crees que si fuera a un club de strippers con intensiones de que me hagan _bailes privados_ le diría a mi espectacular novia?" Le dije con una sonrisa torcida, acariciando su rostro sutilmente, ella me apartó la mano.

-"No me distraigas" me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-"Vamos cariño, un poco de confianza" pregunté volviendo a repetir la caricia, ella dulcificó un poco su rostro, mostrándome una expresión, un tanto preocupada.

-"No desconfío de ti, es que me da rabia" dijo apartando su rostro nuevamente, la tomé por la barbilla e hice que me viera.

-"Yo solo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más" le dije acercándome a sus labios, sin embargo ella no mostró respuesta alguna, se quedó quieta, estática, mientras intentaba que me correspondiera el beso.

-"Ok Bella" le dije separándome de ella "No seas así"

-"Esta bien" me dijo viéndome fríamente "Ve a tu estúpida despedida" colocó una mano en mi pecho "pero prométeme que no vas a tocar a ninguna de esas mujeres, ni vas a pensar en ellas"

-"Si quieres, ni siquiera las veo" le dije serio.

-"Bien" en eso se colocó mas derecha y se subió en puntillas, dejo caer su cartera en el suelo y se me guindó literalmente al cuello, éste besó me había tomado desprevenido, ella gimió contra mis labios y yo la levanté un poco del piso, ella alzó sus piernas y me rodeó las caderas, me quedé loco, estábamos en el pasillo del ascensor en el estacionamiento de su edificio, cualquiera nos podía ver.

Bella siguió besándome de manera salvaje, yo la tomé por el trasero y ella gimió dulcemente, cuando me separé de su boca para ir por su cuello ella aflojo el agarre de sus piernas, la deje bajar y marcó el ascensor, la vi lleno de deseo, el ascensor llegó, ella recogió su cartera del suelo y entró, la seguí, ella volvió a colocar una mano en mi pecho.

-"Adiós Edward" me dijo empujándome levemente "nos vemos después" las puertas se cerraron dejándome anonadado y excitado.

-"Demonios!" grite dándole un puñetazo a la pared, Bella hacia lo que le daba la gana conmigo y lo peor es que tenia voluntad para resistirse mientras yo siempre caía en sus redes, nunca era capaz de decirle que no.

Me fui a mi auto y arranqué haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, fui hasta mi casa estaba molesto, si ella quería ponerse celosa de verdad pues entonces lo estaría, iría a esa despedida, no le sacaría fiesta a ninguna mujer, pero si alguna le daba por bailarme no me iba a retirar, pero ahora necesitaba con urgencia llegar a mi casa a darme una larga ducha fría.

La noche pasó y llegó el día de la fiesta, pensé en que no me comunicaría con ella ni la vería, tenía que tener un poco de fuerza de voluntad, me quedé en mi departamento en la mañana metido en internet sin hacer mucho en realidad, me picaban las manos por llamarla, pero ella tampoco me llamó, así que no agarré el teléfono, me estaba comportando como un adolescente pero no me importó.

Emmet llegó antes de lo planeado a mi casa, diciendo que la casa empezó a llenarse de cualquier cantidad de mujeres llevando regalos con lazos rosados, así que salió huyendo, le pregunté pero me dijo que Bella no había llegado mientras él estuvo en la casa.

Nos quedamos conversando y tomando en la casa, era absurdo empezar a tomar desde temprano pero se suponía que era un día de fiesta no? Además Emmet tuvo un episodio más o menos parecido con Rose, estaba muy molesta por dónde íbamos a ir en la noche y estábamos hablando de eso.

-"Oh vamos Bro, Bella se puso tan así?"

-"Peor Em, peor, nunca la había visto tan celosa, aunque me encantó" le dije terminándome de tomar el trago.

-"Rose, también se molesto creo que no fue del todo una buena idea, como le habrá ido a Jasper?"

-"No creo que mejor que a nosotros" dije volteando los ojos.

-"Será que cancelamos?" me preguntó.

-"Estas loco? ahora yo quiero ir a la despedida de soltero, si las chicas no confían en nosotros, allá ellas" dije bebiendo de mi trago nuevo.

-"Así se habla!" dijo Em chocando su vaso con el mío.

Salimos del departamento rumbo al local, ya era la hora, vi mi celular y no tenia llamadas perdidas, no le presté atención, el alcohol que había consumido me había dejado con ganas de comerme el mundo, al llegar nos encontramos con Jasper.

-"Y cómo te fue a ti?" le pregunté al bajarme del auto.

-"Mejor ni preguntes" me dijo riendo, "entramos?"

-"Por supuesto!" gritó Emmet a mi lado.

Al entrar al local me quede boquiabierto, si a Bella le dio un ataque con solo imaginar donde íbamos a estar, de haberlo visto hubiera terminado conmigo, Emmet estaba loco, el local era oscuro evidentemente, inmensamente grande, con música estridente, nosotros teníamos una sección reservada.

Cada dos metros habían tubos hasta el techo rodeados de un sofá en círculo, con bailarinas en cada tubo, al final había una tarima para el show de media noche según me dijo Emmet, sólo dejaban entrar hombres y todo el personal que trabajaba dentro del local eran mujeres, bailarías, camareras y bartenders, valga acotar que todas, _trabajaban_ con _muy_ poca ropa.

La anfitriona nos llevó hasta la zona reservada, estaba llena de algunos amigos de la familia, primos que veíamos muy poco, pero eran de la familia y algunos amigos de la oficina de Jasper, todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo a las mujeres, sin embargo hicieron una ovación cuando llego Jasper y para mi mayor sorpresa, estaba mi padre.

-"Hijos!" saludo con una enorme sonrisa al vernos.

-"Papá que haces aquí?" le pregunté por encima de la música sentándome a su lado.

-"Tu hermano me invitó, pero solo me voy a quedar un rato, tu mamá me mata si sabe donde estoy" dijo riendo.

-"Creo que todos estamos en lo mismo" mi padre lo que hizo, fue reírse, se nos acercó una camarera, una mujer exuberante pelirroja vestida con un bikini púrpura.

-"Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Cameron, yo los atenderé esta noche" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, "me informaron que están aquí con una despedida de soltero no?"

-"Si" le dijo Emmet alzando sus cejas repetidamente.

-"Quién es el soltero?" preguntó la chica, todos señalamos a Jasper y él se señaló a si mismo riendo, Cameron se acercó a él y le colocó una corona de rey, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiño un ojo.

-"Para que puedan distinguirte" le dijo, luego se dirigió al resto de la mesa, "que les gustaría tomar?"

Se pidieron dos servicios de whisky para comenzar, también trajeron algunas cosas para picar, contra todo pronóstico me fui relajando, seguía con Bella metida en la cabeza pero intenté ignorar el pensamiento y de verdad la estaba pasando bien, llegó un momento en que el local estaba a reventar de gente.

No me había acercado a ninguna mujer, simplemente estaba viendo, mi padre se retiró antes de media noche, ya todos teníamos bastante alcohol en nuestro sistema y le gritamos para que no se fuera, parecíamos unos niños solos en una fiesta de adultos

Cuando llegó la media noche y las luces de la tarima principal se encendieron dejando a las mesas en oscuridad, todas las bailarinas dejaron de trabajar y toda la audiencia le prestó atención a la tarima principal, yo me retire un momento para ir al baño.

Los tragos estaban empezando a hacerme efecto, me eché agua en la cara para tratar de bajar un poco la borrachera que estaba a punto de atacarme, salí y fui al reservado, no había nadie, me volteé a ver a la tarima, se encontraban varios hombres sentados en sillas con más o menos un metro de separación uno del otro, con coronas como la de Jasper, de hecho, el hombre sentado en la tercera silla, era Jasper, una mujer hablaba por un micrófono mientras caminaba frente a los solteros, me acerqué a ver en qué consistía, pero una mujer de cabello rubio se me colocó enfrente tapándome el camino.

-"Hola Guapo" me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-"Ehh" dije viendo para los lados "Hola" le conteste.

-"Te gustaría un baile privado?" me preguntó sin vergüenza y sin rodeos, subió su mano y la paso por los botones de mi camisa, di un paso atrás.

-"Lo siento, pero no, gracias"

-"Oh vamos" me dijo de nuevo "te bailo por la casa, no tienes que pagarme nada"

-"Gracias, pero no" le volví a decir más convincente.

-"Tengo que rogarte?" me dijo, esta mujer estaba loca? "Desde que llegaste me llamaste la atención, anda vamos al área de privados" subí mis cejas impresionado, en serio esta mujer se me estaba ofreciendo tan deportivamente?

-"No" le dije cortante "Estoy comprometido"

-"Pero por algo viniste" dijo acercándose de nuevo.

-"YA! Aléjate!, no te voy a pagar y no quiero ningún maldito baile privado! Estamos?" le dije realmente molesto.

-"Ah está bien, si no quieres, no quieres" dijo la mujer batiendo su cabello y alejándose de mí.

Demonios! Que esa mujer estaba loca, de verdad me había sacado de mis casillas, desvié entonces mi dirección y me fui a la barra del local.

-"Tequila!" le grité a la chica detrás de la barra, estaba casi vacía todo el mundo todavía le prestaba atención al show en la tarima.

-"De mal humor cariño?" me dijo la chica sirviéndome el trago, tenia cabello negro y un traje de cuero.

-"No me hagas caso, solo una de las bailarinas que me saco de quicio" dije tomando el trago fondo blanco, hice una mueca en lo que paso el alcohol por mi garganta.

-"Por qué? No hizo lo que querías?" preguntó la chica riendo.

-"Mas bien lo contrario" le contesté mientras golpeaba mi vaso contra la barra para que me sirviera otro.

-"Caramba, un hombre fiel, eso es un milagro" me dijo riendo sirviéndome el otro trago "Donde está tu chica?"

-"En casa, furiosa porque estoy aquí"

-"Entonces que haces aquí?" me preguntó como si fuera obvio que no debí haber venido, iba a contestarle pero me llamaron desde mis espaldas.

-"Edward!" grito Emmet cerca de mí, venia con Jasper.

-"Que mas hermano?" dije volviéndome a la chica pidiendo otro trago.

-"Que bebes?"

-"Tequila" le dije lamiendo la sal en mi mano, luego me tomé el trago y tome el limón.

-"Que va, yo paso" dijo Emmet "sigo con Whisky" le dijo a la chica, ella asintió sirviéndole el trago.

-"Yo también Whisky" dijo Jasper, de repente voltee a ver y el local seguía pendiente de la tarima, vi a Jasper extrañado.

-"Que pasó?, no deberías estar allá arriba?" le hice señas con la cabeza, mientras con mi mano le indicaba a la chica que me renovara el trago, mi cabeza daba ya muchas vueltas.

-"Si" dijo Jasper apático, "pero, me aburrió" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras empinaba mi shock.

-"Lo lamento hermanos, pensé que esto iba a ser más divertido, pero creo que la pasaríamos mejor con nuestras respectivas mujeres" dijo Emmet, levantando levemente su trago.

-_**"Salud por eso!"**_ grité, y me fije que mi trago estaba vacío, _**"Chica!"**_Le grité a la muchacha _**"otro trago!"**_ ella me lo sirvió y entonces si me voltee a ver a los chicos _**"Salud por eso, nuestras mujeres son mucho mejores!"**_

-"Chicos" dijo la muchacha de la barra "Creo que es mejor que se lleven a su hermano, los tragos le están empezando a pasar factura"

-_**"Que! Yo estoy bien"**_ le dije pidiéndole otro trago.

-"Vamos Ed, no bebas mas" me dijo Emmet, estirando la mano para quitarme el trago, lo esquive y me lo lleve a los labios, él volvió a intentar quitármelo.

-_**"Deja, deja"**_ le dije alejándome de él _**"Jazz, dime? parezco borracho?" **_pregunté a mi cuñado abriendo mis brazos.

-"No, Ed, no pareces" dijo Jazz alzando sus cejas "estás Borracho" declaró riendo, intentó tomarme por un brazo para sacarme del local, no puse mucha resistencia, aunque yo me sentía bien, les hice caso en sacarme del local, pero en lo que el aire fresco de la madrugada me dio en la cara, sentí morir, hasta veía borroso.

-"Dame las llaves del auto" me dijo Emmet extendiendo su mano, las saqué obediente del bolsillo y se las coloqué en la palma "Ahora quédate aquí, no te muevas, voy adentro a cancelar la cuenta y a buscar el auto, no te muevas" dijo severo señalándome al pecho, asentí con la cabeza, Jasper lo acompaño y me quedé solo sentado en un muro al frente del local, me dolía un poco la cabeza y me sentía algo mareado, sin embargo había algo que me rondaba en mi mente, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

-_**"Aggggg!"**_ grité tomándome la cabeza con las manos, un hombre de seguridad se me acerco.

-"Señor, lo puedo ayudar en algo?"

_**-"Bella, yo quiero a Bella!" **_le grité.

-"Que puedo hacer por usted? Le consigo un taxi?" me dijo sin saber cómo ayudarme, y sin saberlo me dio la mejor solución.

_**-"Un taxi! Si, si, si consígueme un taxi por favor"**_ le dije sacando de mi bolsillo un billete de 20 dólares entregándoselo, el hombre los tomó y paró un taxi en la avenida, me subí con un plan.

-_**"Al 33 de Colín Crick"**_ le dije al conductor, este asintió y emprendió la marcha.

**Bella Pov:**

Como yo había previsto, la fiesta comenzó aburridísima, Agatha, la madre de los Gemelos recorrió toda la mansión con Esme y Alice, que estaban dándole el recorrido de bienvenida, evidentemente no tenía como quejarse, los Cullen eran millonarios.

Rose y yo nos quedamos en la sala recibiendo a los invitados, vinieron algunas primas lejanas que no conocíamos y muchas amigas del trabajo de Alice, yo estaba de un humor de perros por qué Edward se había ido al club de strippers, en cambio Rose se veía de lo más tranquila.

-"Rose, no estás molesta?" le pregunté después que guiamos a las ultimas invitadas a la sala.

-"No, porque he de estarlo?" pregunto extrañada.

-"Emmet no te dijo a donde iban?" le pregunté extrañada, ella rodo sus ojos y medio rió.

-"Ahh eso" dijo sonriendo "si, si se donde iban"

-"Y no te molesta? No te _incomoda_ que estén en un club nudista?" pregunté incrédula.

-"Oh vamos Bella, no seas tan chapada a la antigua, esos locales no son lo que crees, allá no pueden tocar a las mujeres, y es tan publicitario, cómo te explico…" dijo moviendo sus manos "es tan ensayado, que no tienes de que preocuparte" no podía creer que hablaba en serio.

-"No te importa que Emmet vaya a ver mujeres bailando?" pregunté sorprendida.

-"No lo veas así, no es que no me importe, de hecho, hice mi escena de celos correspondiente cuando me dijo que planeaba hacer, pero, ¿tú sabes la cantidad de cosas que hemos visto en estos meses de viaje? Si me pusiera celosa por todo lo que he visto ya habríamos terminado, además, mi oso me quiere" me dijo con ojitos tiernos.

-"¿Tú oso?" le pregunté subiendo una ceja, ella solo rió en respuesta.

-"No te preocupes Bella, Edward no va a hacer nada, más bien va a estar pensando en ti toda la noche, no me sorprendería que fuera a tu casa después" dijo tratando de tranquilizarme "y por cierto, cuando llegue Giuseppe, se te va a pasar todo" dijo guiñándome un ojo, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero llegó otro grupo de mujeres y no pudimos hablar mas.

La velada empezó, con cuentos de algunas presentes que estaban casadas, y con la entrega de regalos, hubo de todo, desde un cobertor para la cama hasta piezas de lencería que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, Alice le dio un poco de pena, pero la cara de Agatha era un poema, nos estábamos divirtiendo en realidad.

Sin embargo no podía sacarme a Edward de la cabeza, no lo había llamado en todo el día y él tampoco lo había hecho, pero de verdad me había portado algo mal, dejarlo como lo dejé después de semejante beso, pudo haber molestado a cualquiera, mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos, Rose se me acerco y me extendió un CD.

-"Bella colócalo en el equipo" me dijo, lo tomé asintiendo y caminé hasta el equipo de sonido colocándolo, empezó a sonar una música de cómo tecno muy baja y un poco lenta, pero iba tomando ritmo, en el centro de la sala colocaron una silla y sentaron a Alice, apagando las luces.

No lo podía creer, cuando vi bajando de las escaleras a un hombre tapado con una capa, vestido como un monje, ¡Dios no lo podía creer! reí y me fui caminando medio escondida a la sala de la fiesta, todas las mujeres estaban expectantes, ese debe haber sido el Giuseppe que me había comentado Rose.

Me encontraba en la parte de atrás casi que escondida por una de las columnas, reí increíblemente al ver la reacción de las mujeres mientras el Stripper se iba quitando la ropa y bailaba.

Esme estaba sumamente sonrojada, Alice reía y bailaba pero no se le acercaba mucho y Rose le daba indicaciones al bailarín para que hiciera algunas cosas, no era vulgar, pero era extraño, por lo menos era la primera vez que yo veía un stripper, por eso estaba escondida, pero solo verle la cara a Agatha valió la pena, Rose y yo estallamos en risas en lo que los ojos de la madre de Rose se salieron de sus orbitas al ver lo bien formado que estaba el bailarín, al principio estaba apática pero termino bailando también con él.

Rose se fijó en mi y fue donde se encontraba bailando el chico, y le dijo algo al oído y éste volteo a donde yo me encontraba, negué con la cabeza y empecé a retroceder, no quería que me bailaran, corrí a la sala y tomé mi bolso y salí de la casa, ya había tenido suficiente, quería estar sola y tranquila en mi departamento.

Logré escaparme, subiéndome al auto y me fui a mi departamento, vi el reloj de mi auto y marcaba las 10 y 45, cuando llegue a mi casa evidentemente Rose me llamo.

-"Donde demonios te metiste?" me dijo en lo que atendí.

-"Ya estoy en mi casa" le dije mientras me quitaba la bufanda y los zapatos.

-"Isabella Swan, por qué demonios eres tan aburrida?" dijo medio molesta por el teléfono.

-"No soy aburrida" le dije riendo "Esta bien, está bien" me corregí "no tenia ánimos, lo siento, desde que llegue me quería ir" Rose resopló resignada.

-"Vas a estar bien? Quieres que vaya a quedarme contigo?" me ofreció.

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, hablamos mañana si?"

-"Seguro amiguita un beso" Rose se estaba quedando en mi antigua habitación en el departamento de Jazz, porque el mío funcionaba como casa/oficina y no tenia espacio, ni cama para alguien más.

Colgué y terminé de colocarme mi ropa de dormir, me coloqué unos pantalones cortos y una franela de tirantes, fui a la cocina y tomé un paquete gigante de Cheetos, me senté frente al televisor a pasar los canales, no tenía sueño, mi mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en Edward todavía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero seguía viendo la televisión y jugando con los Cheetos, ya ni los comía, cuando escuché distorsionado por la distancia, mi nombre desde abajo del edificio, coloqué el televisor en silencio y me quede quieta escuchando.

-_**"BELLA!"**_ dejé la bolsa de lado y me asomé por la ventana con premura, no pude creer lo que vi, ¿acaso ese hombre que veía hacia arriba era Edward?, mientras seguía presa de mi asombro, se me perdió de la vista de repente, me incliné mas contra mi balcón y entonces sonó el intercomunicador, corrí a atenderlo y me fije que eran la 2 de la madrugada.

-"Si?" dije por el intercomunicador.

-_**"BELLA!, Bella, Bella, amor! Estoy aquí abajo, me abres?" **_tenía la voz extraña, y gritaba más de la cuenta, los vecinos se iban a empezar a quejar, el botón de abrir la puerta no servía, así que colgué el intercomunicador y me coloqué mi albornoz para poder bajar, ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Edward?

Cuando llegué abajo, Edward aun estaba hablaba con el intercomunicador.

-_**"Bella cariño, porque no me hablas? Yo sé que es tarde y me comporté como un imbécil, pero perdóname si?"**_

No pude evitar reír, Edward, el súper caballero y circunspecto Dr. Edward Cullen estaba pasado de tragos, hablando solo con un aparato, me acerqué risueña abriendo la puerta.

-"Ejem" dije aclarando mi garganta, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-_**"BELLA! MI DULCE BELLA BAJASTE!"**_ gritó sonriendo, del primer piso lo mandaron a callar, estaba gritando demasiado.

-"Vamos Edward, ven" le dije tomándolo de la mano "vamos a subir" él se dejo llevar entrando al ascensor, me miraba sonriéndome, parecía un niño de 5 años viendo la personificación de su personaje animado favorito.

_**-"Hola"**_ susurró moviendo sus dedos cuando marqué el piso cinco en el elevador, sacudí la cabeza y repetí el gesto con mi mano, esperamos a que el aparato subiera sin que él despegara sus ojos de mi, disimuladamente traté de peinar mi cabello con mis dedos, no quería parecer una bruja desaliñada, cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, él dejó que lo guiara hacia dentro del apartamento, embargo tenía que aplicar fuerza para poder halarlo, logré llevarlo hasta la sala.

-_**"Hola!"**_ gritó riendo, coloque mis ojos en blanco.

-"Hola, me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó?, porque estas así?" pregunté empujándolo para que se sentara en el sofá, él no quiso sentarse.

Tan solo se encogió de hombros _**"No sé, no recuerdo!"**_ dijo aun en un tono de voz muy alto.

-"Edward Shh" le dije colocando mi dedo sobre mis labios "estas gritando, baja la voz" completé en un susurro.

-"_**Ok, ok"**_ dijo en un susurro exagerado, así no se podía con él, le hice señas de que me siguiera, y lo lleve hasta el baño, debía darse una ducha para bajar la borrachera, él me siguió sin borrar la mueca divertida de su rostro, caminaba en puntillas como si nos estuvieran persiguiendo.

Una vez adentro del baño lo empujé y lo senté en el inodoro, le pasé las manos por los hombros bajando su chaqueta de cuero negro, la guinde en el pomo de la puerta, él estaba estático y no se movía, solo me miraba fijamente.

Fui por el borde de su suéter cuello en v azul rey, se lo subí por el torso, él no había subido sus brazos y era considerablemente más fuerte que yo.

-"Ayúdame si?" le pedí viéndolo a los ojos, él sonrió de nuevo y subió sus brazos como un niño, le quité el suéter y la franelilla que tenia debajo, las lancé en un rincón del baño y me agaché a desamarrar sus zapatos, él seguía quieto, viéndome fijamente, le quité uno a uno sus zapatos y los calcetines, me levanté de nuevo.

-"Ok, ponte de pie" le indiqué, él no me hizo caso y estiró sus manos y las pasó hacia mi espalda, me acerco a él apoyando su cabeza en mi estomago.

-_**"Eres taaaan hermosa"**_ dijo en un susurro.

-"Si claro" contesté sarcástica "sobre todo en estas fachas, vamos Edward, hay que darte una ducha, levántate amor" era muy difícil lidiar con alguien tan pasado de tragos.

-_**"No importa lo que tengas puesto"**_ declaró subiendo su vista, me vio y volvió a apoyar su frente en mi estomago _**"Eres hermosa, hoy te extrañe mucho"**_ dijo casi llorando.

-"Yo también" le dije acariciando su cabello, él suspiro al sentir mi contacto y me apretó un poco mas.

-"Vamos Edward" le dije tratando de separarme, él se dio cuenta y me soltó.

-_**"Yo sé, yo sé, tenemos que esperar"**_ comenzó viéndome fijamente_** "Por ti espero lo que sea mi amor, tu.. Tu eres la mujer de mi vida" **_dijo señalándome con el dedo _**"me voy a morir por aguantar"**_ colocó sus ojos en blanco _**"pero yo te espero"**_ asintió muchas veces seguidas.

No pude evitar reír por lo que estaba diciendo, seguramente no se iba a acordar de nada mañana.

-"Ok Edward, vamos, levántate" le volví a insistir mientras lo intentaba alzar por sus brazos, por fin me hizo caso y se irguió frente a mi, quede a la mitad de su pecho, fui entonces a su correa y la abrí, le quité el botón y le bajé el cierre, él subió los brazos como un sospechoso frente a la policía.

-_**"Has conmigo lo que quieras"**_ dijo cuando voltee a verlo a los ojos, coloqué los ojos en blanco, era imposible lidiar con alguien en el estado en que él se encontraba, lo empujé hasta la ducha, dejando sus pantalones en el camino y quedando solo en unos bóxers gris oscuro, abrí la puerta de la ducha y lo metí, él no dejaba de verme sonriente, una vez adentro, él nada mas, metí la mano y giré la llave de agua fría.

-_**"¡Ahhhhhhh!"**_ gritó en lo que el agua entró en contacto con su piel, intentó huir y yo cerré la puerta de la regadera, fui a la puerta contraria a la salida de agua y la abrí.

-"Métete en el agua" le dije asomando mi cabeza.

-_"Estas loca!"_ me dijo con voz menos pastosa _"esta helada"_

-"Precisamente" le dije, me quité la bata que tenia y solo metí medio cuerpo a la ducha, empujándolo bajo el chorro de agua, como el espacio no era muy grande no tuvo mucho escape y quedó bajo el chorro de agua helada, mojándose el cabello, se quedó obedientemente bajo el agua por un rato, hasta que el pobre temblaba de frio y las manos estaban empezando a ponérsele azules, fui por la otra puerta y cerré la llave, tomé una toalla y lo hice salir de la regadera, estaba más tranquilo aunque no dejaba de temblar.

Le sequé la espalda, el pecho y las piernas, hice que se sentara de nuevo y entonces le pase la toalla por el cabello.

-"Estas bien?" le pregunté.

-"Teeengo ffrrrio" tartamudeó, me dio sentimiento verlo así, pero por lo menos parecía no haber mucho rastro de la borrachera.

-"Ahora te preparo algo caliente" le dije terminado da pasarle la toalla por el cabello, "listo" le informé una vez estaba un poco más seco "toma esto" le extendí una toalla más pequeña, él la tomo con manos temblorosas.

-"Amárratela en la cintura, quítate los bóxers, y colócalos allí" le dije señalando el montoncito de su ropa, "Voy a prepararte un té, puedes acostarte en mi cama mientras" le dije acariciando su cabello, él me tomo la mano y le dio un beso, luego salí a la cocina dejándolo solo, monté la tetera en la estufa y tomé mi celular eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana pero no me importó, me atendió Jazz con la voz algo angustiada.

-"Bella, cariño que haces llamando a esta hora?" no le contesté.

-"Me puedes explicar, ¿en qué demonios consistió tu despedida de soltero? ¡Edward llegó a mi departamento cayéndose de la borrachera!"

-"¿Esta contigo?" preguntó aliviado "¡Emmet! ya apareció" gritó apartándose el teléfono de la boca.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" le pregunté "¿no estaba Edward con ustedes?"

-"Bella, hace más de una hora estamos buscando a Edward, se nos escapo del local, solo supimos que se había montado en un taxi, nos tenía muy preocupados" sacudí mi cabeza, pero me di cuenta que la voz de Jazz no sonaba para nada como la de Edward cuando llegó a mi casa, si estaban juntos, ¿cómo Edward llegó a tal grado de ebriedad?

-"Pues se vino para mi departamento" le dije "¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por que bebió tanto?"

-"Emmet me contó que andaba un poco mal humorado desde temprano y bueno se le pasó la mano con los tragos, ¿quieres que te vayamos a ayudar, te dio mucha lata?"

-"No, ya no importa, de hecho lo pude controlar, debe estar por dormirse, mañana nos hablamos si?"

-"Ok ¿cualquier cosa me avisas si?"

-"Seguro, nos vemos" le dije colgando la llamada.

La tetera pitó avisando que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, tomé una tasa y le coloqué una bolsita de té, serví el agua caliente y le coloqué azúcar, una vez listo, le llevé el té a la habitación, él estaba sentado viendo al piso en mi cama, se volteó a verme cuando sintió mi presencia.

-"Hola" me dijo bajo.

-"Hola" le dije como por 5ta vez "¿todavía tienes frío?" pregunté dulcemente, él solo asintió, me acerqué y le extendí la tasa con la bebida caliente "toma, cuidado que está caliente"

Él la tomó con las dos manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo, lo deje ahí sentado y fui al baño a recoger la ropa con la que había venido, salí con ella dejándolo en sentado en la cama, fui a la lavadora y metí la ropa, tenía que tener algo que ponerse en lo que se despertara, puse la carga en la lavadora y recogí lo que había dejado en la sala antes de bajar, me devolví a la habitación, él ya había terminado el té, me acerqué quitándole la tasa de las manos.

-"Recuéstate" le dije empujándolo sutilmente, él se recostó sobre las almohadas, le pasé una sábana por encima "Ahora duérmete un rato si?" él asintió, pero me tomó por la mano y me haló hacia él, se incorporó un poco y me besó en los labios, le correspondí el beso.

-"Gracias" me dijo en un susurro al separarse de mí, yo solo le sonreí y le di otro beso, él recostó su cabeza en las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Lo dejé durmiendo tranquilo y fui por una pijama nueva, la que tenia puesta se había mojado un poco en la regadera, me fui para la sala y me cambié con mas comodidad, le faltaban unos 15 minutos a la lavadora para estar lista, los espere, y saqué la ropa colocándola en la secadora.

Fui a ver un poco de televisión, en lo que la prendí me dio el primer ataque de sueño, tenía cerca de 24 horas sin dormir y ahora sin tener en donde, mi apartamento contaba solo con una cama, y mi sofá era extremadamente pequeño para dormir en el, intente acomodarme pero no conseguí posición.

La secadora hizo un ruido indicando que la ropa estaba lista, y desistí momentáneamente de encontrarle la comodidad a mi sofá, saqué la ropa doblándola y la llevé al cuarto, dejándosela en una pequeña repisa que había entre el armario y la ventana, me fijé que Edward estaba profundamente dormido.

Literalmente me estaba cayendo del sueño, me fui de nuevo a la sala y me acomodé como pude en el sofá, diciéndome mentalmente, que debía comprar unos muebles más espaciosos en lo que tuviera suficiente dinero.

**Edward Pov:**

Desperté revolviéndome en la cama, eran unas sabanas frescas de seda, abrí los ojos extrañados, me fijé bien en la cama donde estaba, en efecto las sabanas eran de seda verde, pero no eran mías, vi la habitación extrañado, me incorporé y me atacó un dolor de cabeza fortísimo, me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos por unos segundos.

Me escurrí a uno de los bordes de la cama sentándome, me di cuenta que no tenia ropa puesta, solo una toalla, _Dios que hice? _Pensé mientras me ponía de pie, me di cuenta que yo conocía esta habitación, era el departamento de Bella, empecé a tratar de recordar, mientras me tomaba el cabello con las manos.

Sólo me acordaba de que había rechazado un baile privado, _¡la fiesta de soltero de Jasper!_ recordé que estuve bebiendo desde la mañana, ¿cuánto había bebido en el día? ¿Cómo terminé en casa de Bella? Me llené de vergüenza porque Bella me había visto en ese estado.

Intentando recordar lo que me conseguía era un dolor más fuerte de cabeza, me terminé de levantar de la cama y vi a mi alrededor , conseguí la ropa que tenia puesta ayer en una repisa cerca de la ventana, camine tambaleante hasta ella, olía a detergente y suavizante, suspiré abatido, para mi mayor vergüenza, Bella me había lavado la ropa.

Agarré mis bóxers y la franela que tenía bajo el suéter y me vestí, salí en silencio a la sala a ver donde estaba, abrí la puerta del frente de su habitación, pero ésta servía de oficina, no tenia cama, sólo un escritorio y una biblioteca, volví a cerrarla y caminé a la sala.

Ahí estaba ella en una posición evidentemente incómoda, estaba en posición fetal con sus manos hacia el espaldar del sofá y su espalda hacia el vacío, si se movía siquiera un poco se podía caer al suelo, me acerqué y le coloqué el cabello tras su oreja, era tan hermosa, ¿por cuantas cosas incomodas la debo haber hecho pasar ayer? Recordaba muy poco.

Pasé un brazo por su cuello acercándola a mí, y el otro lo pasé por detrás de sus piernas, la atraje hacia mí, cayó en mis brazos tan ligera como siempre, la acomodé mejor y caminé hasta su habitación, ella se movió un poco acercando su cabeza a mi cuello pero no abrió los ojos.

Una vez en su cuarto me acerqué a la cama y la deposité dulcemente, ella se estiró un poco y tomó una almohada, se debe haber dado cuenta que no estaba en el sofá, porque abrió los ojos, en lo que me enfocó yo le sonreí apenado, ella sonrió también y se sentó en la cama.

-"Lo siento" fue lo único que le dije, ella rió.

-"Está bien" me dijo "Fuiste algo divertido en realidad" bajé la vista lleno de vergüenza.

-"Te di mucho trabajo?" pregunté apenado.

-"¿No recuerdas?" Negué con la cabeza.

-"No mucho en realidad" agregué.

-"Bueno, lo poco que sé, fue que te le escapaste a Jazz y a Emmet, terminaste llegando aquí como a las 2 de la mañana, y entre otras cosas, me dijiste _hola _como 10 veces" dijo riendo.

-"De verdad me muero de vergüenza, discúlpame" pedí.

-"Me lo voy a pensar" dijo divertida "Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría dormir otro rato, casi no lo he hecho"

-"Claro, claro" le dije "yo, este. me voy al sofá o mejor para mi casa" le dije pasándome la mano por el cabello.

-"No seas tonto, es domingo y no tienes tu auto, si quieres te puedes quedar"

-"Como llegué aquí?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-"En taxi" me contestó "Ven, duerme un rato, seguro recuerdas mejor todo después de dormir bien" dijo palmeando la cama al lado de ella.

-"¿Quieres que duerma ahí?" pregunté asombrado.

-"Si el sofá es pequeño para mi, te puedes imaginar para ti, ¿no? Además ya tienes ropa puesta y estás cociente de tus actos, ayer no era así"

De repente me acordé que ella me había desvestido y me había metido casi a la fuerza bajo el agua helada.

Me acosté y me cubrí con la sabana, ella se colocó de espaldas a mí, yo me quede con los ojos abiertos viendo el techo, pero no recordaba mucho mas, dejé mis intentos en recordar y me le acerqué dándole un beso en el oído.

-"Buenas noches amor, y disculpa de nuevo"

Ella se volteó sonriéndome.

-"Buenas noches" me dijo, no pude evitarlo y la envolví en mis brazos, ella se dejó y se recostó sobre mi pecho suspirando, le bese la frente.

-"Te quiero" le dije susurrando, ella levantó su rostro apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho.

-"Yo también te quiero" me dijo viéndome a los ojos, se me acercó un poco y yo me medio incorporé, nos besamos tiernamente en los labios, ella se separó de mi y viéndome a los ojos me dijo con actitud socarrona.

-"Pero todavía no me voy a acostar contigo, así que duerme amor"

Puse los ojos en blanco la despeiné y besé fugazmente en los labios.

-"Dormiremos entonces" le dije riendo.


	31. Juntos

**Ok, antes de que empiecen a leer este capitulo, les voy a contar lo que ocurrió cuando en efecto escribí esta historia… **

**Técnicamente, éste debería ser el capitulo final, después de este, vienen 3 epílogos, así se suponía que debía terminar la historia, pero… después de mucho tiempo, por peticiones de lectoras y de amigas, continué esta locura, así que vamos a ir poco a poco, obviamente les voy a cargar los 3 epílogos que formaron parte desde un principio de la historia, pero solo cargaré los demás si ustedes así lo quieren, no sé si me adelanto mucho o los enredo con esta nota, pero es que no quiero que les caiga de sorpresa, en fin, por ahora no deberán preocuparse, cuando se los diga, ustedes me dirán si continuo o no, vale?**

**Capitulo 31**

**Juntos**

**Edward Pov:**

Gracias a la discreción de mi novia, me había salvado de que mis hermanos y los gemelos, se enteraran con más detalle de mi actuación en la despedida de soltero de Jasper, evidentemente sabían lo básico, que me había pasado de tragos y que había terminado en el departamento de Bella, hasta ahí, estaba seguro que las chicas iban a tratar de sacarle información a Bella, pero confiaba en ella 100% así que no me preocupé, no es que hubiese hecho un espectáculo, Bella me contó cómo me había comportado, pero no quería más comentarios al respecto, se suponía, que de los 3 hermanos yo era el más serio, si claro!

La boda seria mañana, en este momento nos encontrábamos en la iglesia donde seria la ceremonia, en el ensayo, el sacerdote nos las daba indicaciones a todos, Jasper entraría con su mamá del brazo, luego vendría Rose y Em, después Bella y yo y finalmente, Alice y mi padre, una vez en el altar, el sacerdote le daba las indicaciones a Alice y a Jasper y nos decía a los padrinos donde debíamos colocarnos, dijo mas o menos las palabras que diría la noche siguiente y nos dio las ultimas formalidades, como que debíamos salir de la iglesia una vez terminada la ceremonia y cosas por el estilo.

Yo estaba muy mala conducta, no dejaba de reír con Em por cualquier detalle, estando en el pasillo de la iglesia, le dijimos a Jasper cuales era las salidas de emergencias por donde podía salir huyendo, también, que nosotros tomábamos a Alice mientras el corría, y demás cosas infantiles, Bella no se cansaba de darme codazos para que me comportara y Rose hacia lo mismo con Emmet, que evidentemente lo que nos causaban era más risas.

El ensayo de la ceremonia terminó y fuimos a la cena de ensayo, no entendía por qué había que ensayar para comer ¿qué sentido tenia? Pero en fin, estábamos en familia y seguramente sería divertido.

Una vez llegamos a la casa, Bella se separó de mi lado y fue a ayudar a mi madre con unos detalles para el día siguiente, las chicas se vestirían en casa de mis padres y los caballeros en mi departamento, Bella se fue escaleras arriba con mi madre, Rose y Alice, mi padre había ido a atender una llamada y nos quedamos solos los 3.

-"¿Nervioso Jazz?" le preguntó Emmet.

-"La verdad, no mucho, me dan nervios los detalles, Alice es muy meticulosa y temo que si no sale todo exactamente como ella quiere va a ser mas difícil"

-"Pero, ¿no te asusta casarte?" le volvió a preguntar Em.

-"Para nada, yo amo a Alice, el matrimonio es simplemente poder formalizarlo, todo lo demás sigue igual"

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que Jasper volvió a tocar el tema.

-"¿Ustedes no creen en el matrimonio?"

-"Sí, yo sí creo" dijo Emmet "simplemente me parece que lo haría en mas años, con la vida que llevo no es fácil estar casado, aunque si sigo así de bien cómo voy con Rose ¿quién sabe?" dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Planeas algo?" le pregunto Jazz algo capcioso.

-"No, no, todavía no" dijo Emmet enseñándole sus palmas "Rose y yo llevamos poco tiempo juntos y todavía no hemos hablado de eso, pero no me desagrada la idea tampoco"

-"¿Y que hay de ti Edward?" me preguntó Jazz.

-"Ehhh" dije torciendo un poco la boca "No es que no crea en el matrimonio, sólo que le tengo cierto recelo a la ceremonia"

-"Bueno" me dijo Emmet "¿No y que ya habías superado el plantón de Tania?"

-"Tu siempre tan sutil Bro" le dije sarcástico a Emmet "Sí, si lo superé, pero sin embargo hay algo que me angustia de las ceremonias, aunque si llego a casarme con Bella, no tendré que pasar por eso"

-"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Emmet "¿a ella no le gustaría casarse por la iglesia?"

-"Imagino que si" le contesté "pero ella ya se caso ¿recuerdas? El sacerdote dice hasta que la muerte los separe, no hasta que te divorcies"

-"Edward ¿tú no sabes?" me preguntó Jasper con cara de que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-"No sé ¿qué?" le pregunte.

-"Bella y Jacob nunca se casaron por la iglesia"

-"¿No?" preguntamos Emmet y yo al tiempo e igual de asombrados.

-"No" contesto Jazz como si fuera obvio "¿las muchachas nunca se los dijeron?"

-"Para nada" dijo Emmet.

-"Casi nunca hablamos de ese tema, a Bella no le gusta" contesté yo "pero que raro ¿Bella no se quiso casar por la iglesia?"

-"No, no fue ella, fue Jacob, decía que no tenían suficiente dinero para costear el matrimonio y que lo harían mas adelante, de hecho ellos se casaron en Washington, justo antes de que trasladaran a Jacob para New York, la ceremonia fue muy, pero muy sencilla, solo estaban ellos, el padre de Jacob, el juez, Rose y yo"

Me quede en silencio un momento.

-"Por eso creo que esta tan involucrada en mi boda, imagino que se está desquitando de la de ella, no sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No pudimos seguir hablando, las chicas bajaron riendo por las escaleras, nos incorporamos esperándolas.

-"Y Carlisle?" preguntó mi madre.

-"En el estudio" contesté, ella asintió y fue a buscarlo, Bella se acercó a mi lado, le pasé una mano a la cintura, bajé mi rostro para poder besar sus labios, luego me fui a su oído.

-"Hola preciosa, te extrañe"

-"Mentiroso" me dijo riendo.

Pero no era mentira, estaba preciosa, tenia puesto un vestido amarillo claro, que le daba un toque muy angelical, con muchos pliegues en el área del busto y el torso, luego salía una falda corta como una campana, parecía una Barbie de campo, le faltaba solo el bastón para arrear ovejas, el cabello suelto, como siempre, ya le llegaba a la espalda baja, de verdad cada vez que la detallaba me gustaba mas.

La cena comenzó y nos fuimos a sentar, Bella a mi lado como costumbre, todos conversamos y reímos mientras Alice daba los últimos detalles de lo que sucedería mañana, los había repetido tanto que lo que faltaba era que nos diera un libreto con los pasos a seguir, Bella no dejaba de verme, ahora, que lo pensaba bien, desde que habíamos llegado del ensayo a la cena, no dejaba de verme y no se separaba de mí, me di cuenta de esto exactamente en lo que nos dirigíamos a la sala a sentarnos a conversar, todavía era temprano y ella se me acercó y me dijo bajito.

-"Amor ¿puedes llevarme a casa?"

-"¿Te sientes bien?" le pregunté tocando su frente.

-"Si" dijo tomándome la mano "solo tengo un poco de sueño ¿te importaría llevarme?"

-"Claro que no me importa, ve por tu bolso yo le digo a los demás que te llevare a casa"

Me pareció raro, Bella había tenido mucha vitalidad durante el día y eran apenas las 9 de la noche, ¿por qué tendría tanto sueño? no seguí preguntándome, nos despedimos de la familia y la ayudéa subirse al auto, una vez dentro, ella recostó su cabeza de mi hombro, quedando profundamente dormida.

-"Bella" la llame una vez llegamos a su casa "Bella cariño, ya llegamos"

-"Humm" dijo ella moviéndose un poco, la acomodé en el asiento, apagué el auto, y fui a su puerta, tomé su bolso y la levanté en brazos, caminé hasta el elevador y toqué el botón de subir, ella se acomodó en mis brazos y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello aspirando profundamente, eso me extrañó.

¿Sí estaba tan dormida como hacia eso?, volteé a verle la cara y me pareció más bien que tenía los ojos cerrados a la fuerza, no se veía relajada ¿a que estaba jugando? El ascensor llegó y ella seguía igual, arribamos al pasillo de su piso y me detuve en su puerta, me pude dar cuenta que ella aun con ojos cerrados, estaba un poco sonrojada.

-"Bella cariño despierta" le dije moviéndola un poco.

-"¿Jum?" preguntó con voz fingida de dormida.

-"Necesito las llaves cariño ¿las buscas por mi?"

-"Tengo sueño" me dijo y en sus labios se formo una medio sonrisa.

-"Eres una pésima actriz" le dije al oído "Ahora ayúdame ¿sí? Busca las llaves" ella abrió sus ojos resoplando y tomó la cartera que estaba en mi brazo, buscó y sacó el juego de llaves, ella misma abrió las puertas aun subida en mis brazos.

Entramos y la coloqué en el suelo lentamente, ella fue a cerrar las puertas.

-"Ahora" le dije caminando hasta el sofá de la sala "¿Qué es todo esto, A que se debe tu actuación?"

-"Quería desconectarme, eso es todo" me dijo con la voz fuerte y clara, sin rastro de somnolencia

-"¿Desconectarte de qué? amor"

-"De todo" dijo resoplando, dejándose caer en el sofá "de la boda, de Alice, de tu casa, necesito una noche de relax, mañana va a ser muy estresante y quiero quedarme tranquila esta noche, quiero estar contigo nada mas, sin bodas alrededor"

-"Podías, habérmelo dicho nada mas, no había necesidad de toda esta parafernalia" le dije riendo sentándome a su lado.

-"Fue divertido" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y qué quieres hacer?"

-"No sé, pudiéramos empezar por esto" dijo recostándose en mi pecho, la rodeé con mis brazos y nos quedamos ahí tranquilos unos minutos.

-"Me gusta pasar tiempo así contigo" me dijo al rato.

-"A mí también" le dije bajando mi rostro para besarle la coronilla, ella se volteó y me besó en los labios, el beso comenzó como siempre, tranquilo, despacio y aunque seguíamos esos parámetros, algo empezó a cambiar.

Ella se colocó mas derecha al igual que yo, sus manos se fueron a mi cuello y las mías a su cintura, nuestras bocas se separaron y me fui a su cuello mientras ella lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás y me despeinaba, se subió sobre mis piernas quedándonos frente a frente, fui a uno de los tirantes del vestido y lo bajé dejando descubierta la piel suave de todo su hombro, ella pasó sus manos por dentro de mi chaqueta y me la quitó, fue entonces a los botones de mi camisa, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, ella empezó a llamarme.

-"Edward" me dijo con la respiración alterada.

Me hice como si no la hubiera oído y me pegué más a su cuello, en cualquier momento me iba a decir que me detuviera y tenía que aprovechar el momento que me quedaba, pero ella movió sus manos de mis botones a mi rostro, me colocó una mano en cada mejilla llevando mi rostro cerca del de ella.

-"Edward" me volvió a decir, yo resoplé y coloqué mis ojos en blanco.

-"Si ya sé, no estás lista y debemos esperar, pero estos juegos son peligrosos amor, no sé si pueda…." Ella me colocó un dedo en mis labios.

-"Shh" me dijo cuando intente seguir hablando.

Obedecí y me quede en silencio, ella me vio y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Aquí es muy incomodo, el sofá es muy pequeño, vamos a la habitación si?"

Mis ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas ¿qué me estaba diciendo? ¿Qué ya estaba lista? ¿Qué por fin podía hacer el amor con la mujer de mis sueños? me quede petrificado sin hablar ni moverme, ella rió frente mí y me besó en mis labios estáticos, se levantó y me tomó de la mano.

-"¿Vienes?" Preguntó.

Me levanté y la seguí, llegamos a su cuarto y ella se colocó frente a mí en puntillas, alcanzando mis labios, yo todavía estaba en shock, me movía por inercia, ella se dio cuenta y me volvió a tomar por las mejillas y con mirada picara me dijo.

-"Ok ahora el que no quieres eres tú, está bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "avísame entonces cuando quieras" me dijo medio riendo, se separó de mi pero no la deje, la atraje por la cintura y la subí un poco del suelo, ella rió triunfante, la vi a los ojos y sin decirle nada fui por sus labios y seguimos en lo que estábamos en el sofá.

Ella terminó de desabrochar los botones de mi camisa pasando las manos por mi pecho, adoraba cuando hacia eso, yo me fui al cierre de su vestido en su espalda mientras ella hacía lo propio con mi pantalón.

Su vestido cayó haciendo un susurro con el viento, para mi sorpresa estaba sin sujetador, solo contaba con la parte baja de su ropa interior negra y con sus tacones también negros, no pude evitar un gruñido en mi pecho cuando la vi así vestida, ella rió picara.

La atraje conmigo y me senté en la cama, ella quedó frente a mí, me dedique a besarle cada rincón de piel que estaba descubierta, estaba en el cielo, un meteorito podía caer en este momento sobre nosotros y ni me daría cuenta, solo escuchaba los suaves sonidos que ella emitía cada vez que la besaba.

La tomé delicadamente por la cintura atrayéndola a mí un poco más y la acosté en la cama, ella se quitó los tacones y se acostó en el centro de la cama yo me acomodé sobre ella y me fui a su cuello, besándola como loco, ella reía por que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Hubo un momento en el que nos vimos a los ojos, ambos teníamos miradas muy profundas, ella me sonrió tiernamente y yo le correspondí la sonrisa, bajé mis manos por todo el borde de su cuerpo hasta sus panties, ella levanto sus caderas permitiéndome así deslizarlas por sus piernas, hice lo mismo con mi bóxer y en lo que volví a besarle sus hermosos senos me di cuenta de algo, me congelé aun sobre ella.

Bella se dio cuenta, claro.

-"¿Qué sucede?" me preguntó un poco asustada.

-"Eh.. Que soy un idiota" dije amortiguando mi voz contra su piel.

-"Edward" me llamó incorporándose un poco, tomándome del cabello para subir mi rostro "¿Qué pasa?"

-"No tengo preservativos" dije lleno de vergüenza, "Los tengo en mi casa, pero no cargo ninguno encima, no sé si quieres…"

Ella soltó una sonora carcajada.

-"Me vas a decir en este preciso instante, que no tienes preservativos, Edward Cullen ¿qué clase de hombre eres?" Me preguntó aun riendo.

-"La clase que tienes en abstinencia hace mas de 5 meses, esa clase de hombre soy" le dije también riendo.

-"No exageres, no llevamos tanto tiempo" dijo recriminándome con la mirada.

-"Saca cuentas amor" le dije subiendo una ceja.

-"En fin, no importa" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco "aunque no lo creas, imagine que esto podría suceder" dijo y de repente su rostro se puso muy rojo.

-"Hey ¿a qué se debe el sonrojo?" pregunté pasando una mano por su rostro, ella no contestó pero volteo su rostro y se medio incorporó, estiró su mano hasta la mesa de noche, abrió la gaveta y saco una cajita, moviéndola en su mano, era la marca que siempre usábamos.

-"¿Cómo?" le pregunté divertido, no imaginaba a alguien tan penoso como Bella comprando condones en una farmacia.

-"No preguntes" dijo poniéndose más roja "fue todo una odisea, lo que me faltó, fue conseguirme contigo mientras los compraba" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

No pude evitar una carcajada.

-"Eres increíble" le dije besando su suave pecho.

-"Pero, como dicen" dijo con una mueca de suficiencia "mujer precavida vale por dos" batió la cajita en su mano, los dos reímos y de repente volvimos a los ánimos que teníamos hacia 10 minutos, ella se acercó a mis labios y me besó desesperadamente, aferrándose a mi cabello, con un gruñido nuevo la besé también, tomé la cajita de su mano, pero ella me detuvo y me dijo al oído.

-"Permíteme"

Me quede incrédulo, viéndola mientras abría la cajita y sacaba el envoltorio plateado, Bella se sentó en la cama y yo también, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y lanzar mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella deslizaba el condón a lo largo de mi miembro.

¡Dios! que sensaciones tan poderosas era capaz de hacerme sentir, me empujó a la cama y se acomodó sobre mí y tan despacio como una suave briza me dejó entrar en ella, poco a poco se fue adentrando, la sensación era inolvidable, Bella y yo éramos el uno para el otro.

Como le había dicho antes, teníamos cerca de los 5 meses que no estábamos juntos y en este preciso instante, mientras nos acostumbrábamos a la posición, era como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados, ella era mi Bella, mi amor, y yo era de ella, al igual que ella era mía.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca un poco abierta, tenía cara de que no iba a poder con el ritmo por mucho tiempo, la tomé por las caderas y sutilmente le di la vuelta, quedando sobre ella, le besé el rostro y los labios aun sin moverme dentro de ella.

Ella se fue relajando y entonces empecé con el vaivén, con movimientos rítmicos pero no muy fuertes, me permití abrir mis ojos en un momento y ella estaba ahí, bajo de mí con sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo se movía a ritmo que yo estaba impartiendo.

Al rato sentí como ella empezaba a temblar un poco más, indicándome que estaba próxima a llegar, pero no quería terminar todavía, me fui a su oído y con voz súper agitada le dije.

-"Todavía no ¿me esperas un poquito más?"

Ella abrió sus ojos, no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza, deje de moverme dentro de ella y me fui a sus labios, que estaban un poco hinchados de todo lo que nos habíamos besado, volvimos a darnos vueltas y ella me acarició y besó el pecho haciéndome gritar de placer, no aguanté mucho mas y volví a subirme en ella y me adentre un poco más, empecé a moverme de nuevo pero esta vez con más urgencia.

-"Edward… ya… no…. Puedo…. Mas…" me dijo pasado unos minutos entre gemidos, yo estaba igual, le besé los labios ahogando un gemido propio y pude sentir como ella se dejaba llevar, dando pequeñas convulsiones de placer, a los 3 segundos sentí como exploté dentro de ella transpirando y temblando me dejé caer en la cama, a su lado, ella se subió a mi pecho y allí nos quedamos hasta que se calmaran nuestras respiraciones.

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba abrazada al pecho del hombre de mi vida, después de haber hecho el amor algunas veces en la noche, bueno, solo tres, que eran con los preservativos con los que contábamos, estaba feliz, nos habíamos demostrado cuanto nos amábamos, aunque no se lo había dicho como debía, quería encontrar un momento ideal, anoche hubo algunos, pero sus caricias y sus besos no me dejaban articular palabras coherentes.

Me estiré un poco y Edward me apretó contra él, me subí por su pecho y enterré mi rostro en su cuello, sonriendo, podía quedarme otro rato aquí, no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Como a la media hora, mi celular empezó a sonar desesperadamente, sabía que tenía que levantarme para algo, pero no lograba atinar que era el _algo_ que me llamaba, aun estaba soñolienta, Edward también escuchó el teléfono se colocó de lado en la cama conmigo aun en brazos, estaba de espaldas a él, me beso el oído.

-"Buenos Días" dije con una sonrisa.

-"Humm, Buenos días mi dulce Bella"

Mi celular siguió sonando, haciendo que me molestara un tanto por la interrupción.

-"¿Quien será molestando a esta hora?" dije pegándome un poco a él.

-"No te preocupes, seguramente es Alice" dijo aun con voz de dormido besándome el cuello.

-"¡Demonios!" grité levantándome rápido de la cama "¡Alice! La boda es hoy, ¿qué hora es?"

Edward se incorporó también pero no se levantó de la cama, tomó su reloj, que había colocado en la mesa de noche.

-"Las 9 y media de la mañana" me dijo bostezando pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-"Alice me va a matar" dije mientras me colocaba mi albornoz para cubrirme e iba a la sala a tomar el celular que ya había dejado de sonar.

-"¿Por qué te va a matar?" Preguntó Edward colocándose sus bóxers "Todavía es temprano"

-"Quedé en estar en su casa a las 9 de la mañana, son las 9 y media y ni siquiera me he duchado" le dije mientras entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

-"Bueno tenemos una buena excusa, si quieres hablo con ella" me dijo riendo pícaramente, no pude evitar el sonrojo que me cubrió el rostro en dos segundos de imaginar a Edward explicándole a su familia por qué había llegado tarde.

-"Ni se te ocurra ¿sí?" le pedí, él soltó una carcajada y fue a mi encuentro, quitándome el celular de las manos, "Necesito llamar a tu hermana" le dije estirando mi mano para alcanzar el teléfono.

-"Y yo necesito que me des un beso" me dijo viéndome a los ojos, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó un poco del suelo, no pude evitar reír con él.

-"O vamos, ¿otro beso?" le dije volteando los ojos, olvidándome de todo mientras estaba con él.

-"Y los que te faltan preciosa, los que te faltan" dijo colocándome de nuevo en el suelo apartando el cabello de mi rostro, bajando por mis labios, nos besamos hasta quedar sin aliento, pero debía bañarme, cambiarme y salir a casa de Alice por lo que me separé de él sutilmente.

-"Me tengo que bañar y vestir" le dije mordiéndome el labio "me puedes llevar a la casa de tus padres después? Para no tener que estar pendiente de mi auto" pedí haciendo un puchero.

-"Anda" me dijo empujándome un poco, "si te quedas muy cerca no respondo"

Reí pero salí corriendo al baño, cerrando con llave la puerta, conociéndolo habría interrupciones si no lo hacía, traté de no demorarme en el proceso, pero eso conmigo era algo difícil, así que saliendo de una larga ducha, mientras me secaba con una toalla, volvió a sonar mi celular, esta vez sí atendí.

-"¡Isabella Swan!" me gritó realmente alterada Alice por el teléfono "Se puede saber ¿dónde demonios estas?"

-"Alice, mi querida Alice" le dije sin poder borrarme la sonrisa de los labios "me quede dormida, ya estoy casi lista, en 20 min estoy en tu casa, no desesperes, dile a Rose que te vaya ayudando mientras"

-"¿Te quedaste dormida? Como te quedaste dormida si yo casi no pude dormir de los nervios"

-"Alice, la que se casa eres tú, no yo, ¿por qué he de estar nerviosa? ¿Ahora cálmate si? Respira profundo 3 veces y no te angusties más de la cuenta en pocos minutos estoy allá"

-"Mas te vale" me dijo mientras respiraba profundo como le había dicho que hiciera, tranqué la llamada y salí, ya Edward estaba vestido con la ropa que había traído ayer.

-"¿No te quieres duchar?" le pregunté.

-"Mejor lo hago en mi casa, así no nos demoramos mas, además allá tengo mi ropa"

-"Viste lo incomodo que es despertar sin tener que ponerte?" le pregunté subiendo una ceja.

-"Pero por lo menos en mi casa contabas con algunas prendas de Alice, en este departamento solo hay ropa de mujer" dijo subiendo sus brazos.

-"Es lo mismo" le dije mientras buscaba alguna prenda para colocarme en el closet, tomé unos Jeans y una franela sencilla con mis tenis "Espérame afuera ¿si?" le pedí mientras ponía la ropa en la cama.

-"¿Ni siquiera me vas a dejar ver cómo te vistes?" preguntó con morada decepcionada.

-"Edward, estamos apurados ¿recuerdas?" estaba comportándose muy infantil.

-"Precisamente, sí, no hubieras dicho nada de esto ya estarías casi vestida, vamos a salir tarde por tu culpa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¡Bien! Como quieras" le dije, me senté en la cama de espaldas a él y me subí la parte de debajo de la ropa interior, una vez puesta me quite la toalla aun de espaldas a él y me coloque el sujetador, podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda por lo que me puse estúpidamente nerviosa, no encontraba los ganchos para poder sujetarlo en mí espalda.

Sentí entonces como se hundía en colchón detrás de mí, volteé a ver y Edward estaba arrodillado detrás de mí, como era de esperarse, sus manos fueron a mi espalda abrochando mi sujetador.

-"¿Viste? Necesitabas mi ayuda" dijo besándome la espalda, me concentre en seguir respirando cuando empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi piel.

-"Es que me pones nerviosa" le dije susurrando, ahora estaba besando mi hombro.

-"Lo sé" dijo riendo contra mi piel "no sabes cuánto me encanta ponerte así"

-"Fanfarrón" dije separándome un poco, el rió y se colocó de pie, dejando que terminara de vestirme, por fin salimos de mi departamento rumbo al estacionamiento, Edward me abrió la puerta no sin antes besarme de nuevo, me subí al auto y espere a que él hiciera lo mismo, una vez en marcha, con las manos juntas como siempre empecé a hablar de la boda.

-"Emmet y Jazz se van a ir a cambiar a tu casa ¿no?"

-"Sip, deben estar por llegar" dijo viendo de nuevo su reloj "Emmet debe haber salido volando de la casa en lo que Alice despertó, de verdad amor, te compadezco" dijo volteando a verme con su sonrisa torcida.

-"No seas malo con Alice, todas las mujeres deben estar nerviosas el día de su boda, si no, ¿dónde está la emoción?"

-"Imagino que es así, después, en la fiesta, te contare si Jasper está o no nervioso"

Resople, él me vio extrañado.

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-"La fiesta" dije torciendo la boca "la ceremonia es a las 6 de la tarde y la fiesta comienza a las 7 y media"

-"Si" me contestó sin entender a que me refería, ya estábamos entrando al garaje de la mansión Cullen "¿Y?" me preguntó.

-"Que son las 11 de la mañana, tengo que esperar 7 horas para volver a verte y 8 horas para que podamos hablar" dije resoplando de nuevo, Edward soltó una carcajada algo sonora.

-"No sabes cuánto me gusta oírte decir eso" dijo acercándose a darme un beso en los labios, ya estábamos estacionados en la puerta de la casa, apagó el auto y me tomó por la mejillas "prometo llegar temprano a la iglesia para poder vernos antes de que nos toque entrar, después no podrás separarte de mí"

No era el lugar más romántico y a lo mejor no era el mejor momento, pero no me aguanté, lo vi a los ojos y coloqué una de mis manos sobre una de las de él.

-"Te amo" le dije fuerte y firme viéndolo a los ojos "Siempre estuve enamorada de ti y fui una tonta en no decirlo antes, te amo con locura Edward Cullen"

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca lo había visto, una sonrisa se adueño de sus labios y por segunda vez desde que lo conocía, lo vi con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque era primera vez que veía sus lágrimas de felicidad, bueno o eso parecía.

Edward se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, no decía palabra y tampoco se movía, me separé un poco de su agarre, sabía que lo había tomado desprevenido y ya debía bajarme del auto, moví la mano a la manija de la puerta, él me soltó el rostro y yo abrí la puerta, saliendo del auto mientras tomaba mi bolso.

No sé como hizo para moverse tan rápido, no había cerrado la puerta cuando lo tenía frente a mí, me alzó por la cintura y me besó en los labios con una sonrisa emocionada, yo solté mi cartera en el techo del auto y me aferré a su cuello entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello, en lo que se me dejo respirar me bajo al suelo y me vio a los ojos.

-"Te amo Isabella, eres mi dulce Bella, nunca, nunca deje de amarte, desde que te vi la primera vez en la emergencia de la clínica me enamore de ti y sé que tu también" me dijo y me dio con el dedo índice en mi nariz "Pero eras demasiado terca, para darte cuenta"

Ahora la que lloraba era yo, él pasó su pulgar por mis mejillas quitándome las lágrimas.

-"No llores, Te amo, Te amo, Te amo" me dijo mientras me daba besos por todo el rostro, de las lágrimas pasé a la risa en dos segundos, me tomó de nuevo por la cintura subiéndome todo lo que sus brazos daban.

-"¡TE AMO!" gritó.

-"Edward bájame" le dije riendo "Nos van a oír, anda bájame"

-"¡No me importa, que todos oigan!" gritó hacia arriba "¡Amo a esta mujer!¡ Estoy locamente enamorado de Isabella Swan!" gritó dándome dos vueltas en el aire, yo no podía dejar de reír, me bajó de nuevo y me volvió a besar con adoración, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando a la vista 3 mujeres, de las cuales 2 sonreían y una nos veía algo exasperada.

Me separé roja como un tomate de Edward, él se dio cuenta y volteo a ver a su hermana, su mamá y su cuñada paradas en la puerta.

-"¡Madre!" gritó aun feliz yendo a abrazar a Esme que lo veía con una sonrisa demasiado maternal, Edward fue a su encuentro y la abrazó y besó en la frente, lo mismo hizo con Rose y de ultimo dejo a Alice.

-"Enana, sé que es tu día y lamento que Bella haya llegado tarde, es mi culpa" dijo haciendo que me pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba "pero estoy feliz y de verdad no voy a oír ninguno de tus regaños" le dijo sinceramente, me cubrí el rostro con una mano, estaba peor que cuando se pasó de tragos, pero para mi sorpresa Alice solo rió y estiró sus brazos abrazándolo.

-"Estoy feliz por ti" le dijo "pero ahora, lárgate y deja que Bella cumpla con su parte aquí ¿sí?"

-"Seguro Hermanita, seguro" le dijo sonriéndole "Te veo en la iglesia pequeña" me dio risa en lo que lo escuche decirle _pequeña_ así a veces me llamaba Jasper, era como el nombre que usaban los hombres con sus hermanas menores.

Las 3 mujeres entraron de nuevo a la casa, dejándonos solos un momento, Alice antes de cerrar la puerta me articulo con los labios _APURATE_, yo asentí, Edward se me acercó de nuevo.

-"Te veo en la iglesia" le dije acercándome.

-"Esta bien" me dijo más tranquilo, me tomó por la barbilla y me beso dulcemente los labios.

-"Te amo" le dije bajito contra sus labios.

-"Te amo" me contestó igual.

Una vez sola y dentro de la mansión, fue una verdadera locura, mientras Maquillaban a Alice, peinaban a Rose, Esme y yo nos encargábamos de algunos detalles del salón, y después cambiábamos de puesto, Juliana muy amablemente me preparo un aperitivo, ni siquiera había desayunado y de verdad moría de hambre.

Pude esquivar las preguntas indiscretas que me hacían Rose y Alice cada vez que Esme salía del recinto donde estábamos, pero era algo difícil, estas dos estaban dispuestas a sacarme todo fuera como fuera, evidentemente no hablé con Edward en lo que quedo de tarde.

La primera en estar 100% lista fue la novia, el vestido corte princesa de Alice le quedaba precioso, era una mezcla de blancos con terminaciones en una tela tan brillante que parecía plateada, estaba realmente hermosa y angelical, el maquillaje era sencillo y muy sutil.

Como Alice tenía el cabello corto se lo peinaron de tal manera que tenia adornitos plateados brillantes que le hacían la forma de una mariposa visto desde atrás, ella no quiso ponerse velo, decía que quería ver a todo el mundo en lo que entrara a la iglesia, el mismísimo _**Pierre de Lancre,**_ el diseñador, fue hasta la mansión Cullen a supervisar que sus vestidos nos quedaran perfectos, a la final también había hecho el vestido de Esme.

Mientras Pierre detallaba el vestido de Alice, con la compañía de Esme que lucía su hermoso vestido púrpura, Rose y yo fuimos a colocarnos nuestros vestidos, estábamos peinadas y maquilladas pero aun estábamos en jeans y tenis.

Llegamos al cuarto principal a cambiarnos, Rose me extendió una bolsa rosada de papel cuya asa era de encaje también rosado, decía afuera _Victoria Secrets_ la tome incrédula.

-"¿Qué es esto?" le pregunté.

-"Un regalo, las compre ayer, compré un modelo distinto para mí, pero ese me gusto para ti y por tu escenita con Edward de esta mañana, creo que lo vas a necesitar" completó guiñándome un ojo.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué un conjunto de ropa interior, muy pequeño, lleno de encajes rojos.

-"Estas loca" le dije "Yo no me voy a poner esto" Rose rió y señaló la bolsa con su dedo y dijo.

-"Hay mas"

Busqué incrédula en la bolsa y en efecto había unas panty medias casi del mismo tono de mi piel y una pieza con encajes negros y rojos, no la entendía y la extendí con mis dos manos para verla mejor, me fije que era un liguero.

-"Ok, lo que falta es el látigo" le dije riendo a Rose "Estas loca Rosalie, yo no me voy a poner esto, me da pena"

-"No seas ridícula, además, nadie te las va a ver, llevaras el vestido encima por si no recuerdas" dijo con tono tonto "y si te da pena con Edward después, pues vas a baño y te las quitas antes" me dijo como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

-"Rosalie… baja la voz" le dije realmente apenada.

-"Por Dios Bella, no seas ridícula, tu eres una mujer libre y él también, además están enamorados ¿qué importa lo demás?" me dijo sonriéndome.

La vi a los ojos y le sonreí de vuelta.

-"Nada, lo demás no importa nada" le dije riendo mientras corría al baño a colocarme mi regalo.

Rose tenía razón, el tono de la ropa interior que había comprado era exactamente igual al de los vestidos que usaríamos esta noche, habíamos llegado las 3 a un acuerdo que los vestidos que usaríamos Rose y yo serian de color rojo oscuro, eran exactamente las misma tela pero eran modelas diferentes.

El de Rose era con escote cuadrado, straple, iba en una sola pieza cubriendo su torso y luego se desprendía una falda con mucho vuelo que llegaba a los limites del suelo, su cabellera iba parcialmente recogida en un medio moño.

Mi vestido por otro lado era con escote en _V_ llegaba exactamente para que no se viera el sujetador, era igual en la espalda, mi vestido si se veía que era una sola pieza, el traje se ajustaba solo a la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo luego caía con gracia hasta rosar el piso, mi cabello, iba suelto cayendo en cascadas por mi espalda, simplemente me colocaron unas peinetas a los lados para que no me cayera en el rostro.

Rose llevaba sandalias, en cambio mis zapatos eran cerrados en los dedos y con el talón descubierto y con una tirita amarrándolos a mi tobillo, por supuesto exageradamente altos ambos pares.

Estábamos listas y hermosas, bajamos y ya había llegado el fotógrafo para hacerle la sesión de fotos a la novia, ya habían hecho las tomas dentro de la casa y ahora estaban en la piscina, Pierre nos vio y elogió los vestidos, diciendo que los llevábamos con la perfección necesaria, Esme también nos elogió al vernos.

Los fotógrafos aprovecharon y nos hicieron fotos con la novia antes de salir, también nos tomo unas fotos solas, cuando estábamos sobre la hora, tomamos las carteras de fiesta, en la mía solo entraban las llaves de mi casa, mi labial y mi licencia de conducir, por si acaso, no había espacio para mi celular así que lo lleve en la mano, no sin antes escribirle un mensaje a Edward indicándole que estábamos saliendo para la iglesia.

Al salir de la mansión nos esperaba el auto que había elegido Alice con la ayuda de Rose, todos pensamos que iba a elegir una limosina o un auto de época, sin embargo nos dejó a todos anonadados cuando eligió una limosina.

Pero no era una limusina normal, era una camioneta Hummer de Limosina, era una cosa impresionantemente larga y grande de color blanco, con moños rojos en las puertas y en la parte de atrás y adelante.

Toda la combinación de la boda era en blanco y rojo, de hecho los bouquet también estaban combinados, el de Alice era de rosas rojas y el de Rose y el mío era de rosas blancas.

Una vez todas listas preparadas y tomadas las fotos respectivas fuera del auto, nos dejaron subir a las 4, en lo que entré me quedé con la boca abierta, sorprendida como una niña, el auto era casi tan lujoso como la sala donde seria la recepción del matrimonio, se extendían sofás de cuero negro por todo lo largo del vehículo, había un bar y hasta una bola de discoteca en el techo, era increíble, parecíamos unas niñas en pleno Disney, el chofer bajó la lamina oscura que separaba la cabina de manejo del resto y nos preguntó.

-"¿Listas señoritas?"

-"¡Si!" contestamos todas riendo, el chofer levantó de nuevo la lamina dejándonos aisladas y emprendió la marcha.

-"Alice ¿cómo vas?" le pregunté a los minutos.

-"Mientras no se me olvide respirar, estoy bien Bella" dijo sonriéndome "Gracias" me dijo después.

-"Por nada, más bien disculpa por haber llegado tarde"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, para que no le diera importancia y siguió concentrándose en respirar, Esme y Rose conversaban anímicamente, pero no preste atención alguna, ya estábamos a punto de llegar y podría ver a Edward, era lo único que me importaba en estos momentos, la camioneta-limosina llegó a la iglesia que en realidad parecía un castillo y estacionó frente la puerta principal.

Los vidrios eran tan oscuros que nadie de afuera podía ver hacia dentro, como loca empecé a buscar por las ventanas que tenía al frente, pero solo pude ver a Emmet en traje de gala, silbando en aprobación por el vehículo, Rose tocó mi hombro.

-"¿Dime Rose?" volteé a verla.

-"Está por allá" me dijo señalando la parte contraria a la que estaba buscando, me gire y entonces lo vi, Edward estaba ahí, vestido de gala también, de frac negro donde la pajarita del traje y la faja eran del mismo tono de mi vestido, sonreí al verlo tratando de ver entre la oscuridad de los vidrios hacia dentro.

-"¿Puedo bajar?" pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-"Si" dijo Esme "la única que no puede bajar es Alice, Aprovecha por favor y busca a Carlisle para que nos acompañe acá mientras es la hora" me dijo dulcemente, yo asentí y me rodé hasta la puerta del auto, Rosalie me siguió.

Todas las personas que estaban fuera de la iglesia se voltearon indiscretamente mientras la puerta de la Hummer se abría, yo bajé un pie y evidentemente no pude evitar que se me viera un poco más arriba de la pantorrilla en lo que me deslicé para bajarme, una mano que conocía muy bien se me ofreció para prestarme apoyo al bajar, Edward me ayudó a bajar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Rose me paso mi cartera de fiesta, mi celular y mi bouquet, mientras Emmet se colocaba detrás de Edward para recibir a Rose.

-"Hola" le dije sonriéndole a Edward, una vez con ambos pies en el suelo me ofreció su brazo apartarme del auto y permitirle a Rose bajar.

-"Hola" me dijo bajito, me alejó un poco y después me colocó frente a él besando mis labios, luego extendió una de sus manos y me hizo dar una vuelta para poder verme mejor, en lo que regrese a su frente me fije que sus ojos estaban un poco oscurecidos, se acercó a mi oído.

-"Suena un poco redundante decirlo, pero estas increíblemente hermosa" susurró, sonreí dándole otro pico en los labios y fuimos hasta su auto para dejar mi cartera y mi celular, quedándome solo con el bouquet.

-"Tu me quitaste el aliento en lo que te vi" le dije una vez nos alejamos del auto, regresando a la iglesia, él gruñó deteniendo mi paso, abrazándome.

-"¿Se verá muy feo si te tomo por la cintura y te llevo lejos de aquí?" pregunto viéndome a los ojos "para quitarte ese vestido" bajó su mirada un segundo a mi escote "¿se verá mal si no asisto a la boda de mi hermana?"preguntó contrariado, me acerqué a su cuello y ronroneé contra su piel.

-"No me tientes" le dije susurrando "sabes que no podemos irnos y en la fiesta, hay que hacer aunque sea, acto de presencia" su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco mas.

-"Jum ¿tienes planeado algo para más tarde?" preguntó alzando repetidas veces sus cejas.

-"Mucho" le dije con voz contenida "mucho" y fui a besarlo otra vez, en eso escuche la voz de Carlisle, Demonios había olvidado ir a decirle que fuera a la limusina, tomé a Edward de la mano y lo llevé dentro de la iglesia, Carlisle estaba con Jazz.

-"Carlisle" le dije llamando su atención.

-"Bella que hermosa estas pequeña" me dijo con voz paternal, Jasper a su lado se quedó sin habla y podría jurar que se le aguaron los ojos.

-"Esme me dijo que te avisara que ya llegamos y que está afuera con Alice, para que las acompañes mientras empieza la ceremonia" le dije al suegro de mi hermano.

-"Por supuesto" contestó éste asintiendo ligeramente y emprendiendo camino, Rose y Emmet se estaban acercando a donde nos encontrábamos tomados de manos.

-"Emmet" lo llamo Edward "Vamos con papá, seguramente Alice necesita un poco de apoyo moral" le dijo a su hermano, "¿te importa quedarte sola un momento amor?" me preguntó directamente.

-"Para nada, ve con Alice yo me quedo aquí con Rose y Jazz"

Edward besó mi frente y Emmet beso en los labios a Rose mientras salían de la iglesia a ver a Alice, dejándonos en la mitad del pasillo del altar con un nervioso Jasper.

-"Están impresionantemente hermosas" dijo viéndonos a las dos.

-"Y eso que no has visto a Alice" le dijo Rose disimulando unas lagrimas.

-"¿Por qué lloras?" le preguntó Jasper con voz dulce.

-"Porque te vas a casar" dijo Rose sin ocultar el sollozo "y las bodas me ponen llorosa" dijo esta vez riendo pasándose el dorso de uno de sus dedos por los ojos con cuidado de no estropear el maquillaje.

-"Igual seguirás siendo mi gemela favorita" dijo Jazz acercándose para abrazarla, me di cuenta que mis ojos también empezaban a nublarse, respiré profundo tratando de empujarlas de regreso.

-"Te quiero" le dijo Jasper a Rose viéndola a los ojos "Las quiero" dijo volteando a verme a mí también que ya no pude evitar una lagrima "Son las mejores hermanas que cualquiera pueda tener" dijo esta vez abrazándonos a las dos.

-"Es al revés Jazz" le dije viéndolo a los ojos "Tu eres el mejor hermano, aunque no lo seas de verdad"

-"No seas tonta Isabella" me respondió Rose "Tu eres nuestra hermana, simplemente por un error allá arriba" dijo señalando el techo "no eres de sangre, pero eres nuestra hermana"

Nos quedamos abrazados los tres un momento en la mitad del pasillo, la iglesia estaba a reventar de invitados, curiosos y demás, también estaba una periodista, haciendo la nota del matrimonio, el sacerdote se nos acerco.

-"Es hora jóvenes, tomen sus lugares" nos indicó con voz baja, Jasper nos dio un beso a ambas y fue a buscar a Agatha que se encontraba viendo la escena desde el altar, ella se nos acercó visiblemente emocionada, yo me giré con Rose y nos dimos cuenta que el final del pasillo estaban Edward y Emmet esperándonos, por las caras que tenían habían visto también la escena con Jazz.

Al acercarme a Edward no me dijo nada solo me abrazó, me subí en puntillas y aspiré profundamente el aroma de su cuello, cuando me separe él me vio extrañado.

-"Tu olor me tranquiliza" le dije en respuesta, él solo sonrió y beso fugazmente mis labios.

-"Ya es hora" me dijo serio, asentí y fuimos a nuestro lugar.

Jasper se encontraba de primero, como lo habíamos ensayado ayer, del brazo de una elegante Agatha vestida de azul oscuro, a una seña del ayudante del sacerdote y con unos acordes de música de piano, entró Jasper del brazo de su madre.

Una vez en la mitad del pasillo, se posicionaron Rose y Emmet, les tomaron la foto correspondiente y entraron caminando despacio, iban muy serios ambos, escuché ruido detrás de mí y logré ver como Alice estaba parada en el medio del pasillo para entrar a la iglesia, estaba hermosa con Carlisle de un lado y Esme del otro, Ambos la entrarían al altar, habíamos hablado con el sacerdote y este accedió a que la entraran ambos padres, ella me vio y me saludó con la mano sonriéndome, le devolví el saludo, Edward me haló dulcemente por el brazo llamando mi atención.

-"Es nuestro turno" me dijo al oído, yo asentí apartando mi vista de Alice y vi hacia el altar, ya Em y Rose estaban por la mitad del pasillo, Edward me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé sonriéndole, nos tomaron la foto y entramos caminando despacio hacia el altar, al final del pasillo Edward iba a la derecha y yo a la izquierda con Rose, estiramos nuestras manos tomadas hasta que no daban mas los brazos, quedamos frente a frente separados por el ancho del pasillo de la iglesia.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, se escuchaba imponente dentro de la catedral, retumbaba en cada una de las columnas, todos voltearon a ver a Alice entrar, en cambio yo voltee a ver a Jasper, aquel hombre, serio, responsable, trabajador y centrado, casi sale corriendo de su lugar para alzar a Alice en brazos.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante en lo la vio, su piel se dibujo en un color encantador mientras, nervioso, movía sus manos esperando poder tenerla cerca, en ese momento voltee a ver a Alice, que estaba tan radiante como Jasper, con razón no había querido tener velo, era increíble poder ver el amor que se trasmitían esos dos seres con solo mirarse.

La ceremonia terminó con el típico _puede besar a la novia_ y con los aplausos y silbidos de los asistentes, debimos salir de la iglesia para poder felicitarlos con más tranquilidad, Alice me abrazó con fuerza mientras Edward y Jasper se palmeaban la espalda y luego llorosa, abracé a Jasper mientras Edward subía en brazos a su hermana menor.

Salimos en caravana de la iglesia, esta vez los novios iban en la camioneta/Limosina, Esme y Carlisle iban en el mercedes, Rose y Emmet en la camioneta de Jasper y Edward y yo en el volvo, los novios tomaron una ruta más larga y los demás autos nos fuimos directo a la mansión Cullen.

Al llegar se veía impresionante, habían colocado luces en todos y cada uno de los arboles que hacían el camino a la casa, parecía un autentico palacio, entramos y Edward me escoltó pero no me llevó al salón, le hizo señas a un fotógrafo y le pidió que nos tomara algunas fotos juntos, me sentí increíble, mientras llegaban los novios, nos tomamos fotos en el salón y en los jardines.

Hubo una que nos tomamos en la fuente del jardín que me encantó, luego fuimos al salón, porque estaban por llegar los novios, entraron Alice y Jazz a bailar el Vals y los asaltaron miles y miles de flash, luego salieron los padres de Alice, seguidos por Emmet y Rose, luego evidentemente, Edward me ofreció bailar.

Fue una velada perfecta, fue una boda perfecta, todo salió a las mis maravillas, el bouquet se lo ganó Rose y evidentemente el liguero Emmet, aunque creo que esa parte fue arreglada, nos partimos de la risa al ver el espectáculo que hizo Emmet para colocarle el ligero a Rose.

Edward me pasó un brazo por la cintura y bajó a mi oído.

-"¿Me puedes acompañar?" me preguntó mientras Emmet gritaba victorioso por haber colocado el liguero.

-"Claro" le dije tomando su mano, me llevó a las afueras de la casa, pasó a un lado de la piscina y siguió por un pasillo que yo no había distinguido la vez que estuve aquí, la música se escuchaba realmente amortiguada de lo lejos que estábamos del salón principal.

-"Este lugar estuvo abandonado por mucho tiempo, hasta que le pedí el favor al jardinero que le echara una manito" me dijo, no podía ver estaba todo muy oscuro.

-"No veo nada Edward" le dije tomándolo mas fuerte por el brazo, él rió y me guió un poco más adelante.

-"Aquí" me dijo colocándome derecha "Dame un segundo y cierra los ojos"

Se alejó de mi por un momento y sentí como pasaban un swiche y se encendían un montón de luces cegadoras, sin embargo no abrí mis ojos.

Él se colocó detrás de mí tomándome por la cintura y me dijo al oído.

-"Ya puedes abrirlos amor"

Le hice caso y me quede boquiabierta, parecía el jardín de la cenicienta o de la bella durmiente, había cualquier cantidad de flores de todos colores y especies cubriendo el lugar, en el centro había una fuente de un querubín con alitas y habían a lo largo de la fuente bancos de cemento, él me guió hasta uno de ellos y me sentó frente a él.

-"Mandé a arreglar este jardín cuando regrese de Londres y milagrosamente estuvo listo hoy en la mañana, cuando me dijiste que me amabas, por eso quiero compartirlo contigo"

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no dije palabra alguna.

-"No te voy a pedir que seas mi esposa ahora, porque quiero disfrutar nuestro noviazgo un poco más, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que nada ni nadie va a cambiar esto que siento por ti" iba a seguir hablando y coloqué un dedo en sus labios y continuando yo.

-"Nos pertenecemos, yo soy tuya y tu eres mío, si no estamos juntos no podemos existir, yo tampoco quiero que me pidas casarme contigo todavía, me encanta nuestro noviazgo, pero me encantaría casarme contigo en un futuro"

Me sonrió como para quitarme el aliento y me besó lento y despacio en los labios, entregándonos en cada movimiento, al separarnos quedamos unidos por la frente.

-"Te amo Bella Swan"

-"Te amo Edward Cullen"


	32. Después de (Jacob)

**Después de:**

**6 Años más tarde**

**Jacob Pov:**

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la cárcel, había logrado que me dieran este trabajo como obra social mientras estaba aquí metido.

Los primeros años de mi estadía en la cárcel fueron un verdadero infierno, me negaba a estar aquí, nadie vino a visitarme, solo mi padre, una vez cuando no había cumplido siquiera el año, lo trate muy mal, le grité y le dije que no viniera mas, que no necesitaba su lástima, después de eso jamás lo volví a ver, estaba destruido, odiaba a todo el mundo.

Entré demasiadas veces a la enfermería de la cárcel, por todas las peleas en las que participé, después, los directores de la cárcel decidieron que debía verme con la psicóloga de acá, pero yo no quería, no estaba loco, pero prácticamente me obligaron a ir a consultas o terapias, primero asistí a consultas con la Doctora a solas, luego de que ella diagnosticó que había mejorado considerablemente, me remitió a terapias de grupo.

Al principio las terapias me parecían estúpidas, una cantidad de hombres sentados en círculo contando las cosas que había hecho o habían participado.

En las primeras 10 sesiones no hablé, no me apetecía contar los motivos por los que estaba encerrado a unos completos extraños, sin embargo a la final accedí a hablar, me di cuenta que yo no había sido el único que había enloquecido en algún momento, y a la final agradecí que no hice más daño del que les cause a Isa y a Leah, y entendí que merecía estar donde me encontraba, es más, merecía mucho más que esto.

Ahora me encontraba con Joe, en la biblioteca, tenia este trabajo hacía ya 3 años, Joe era un hombre mucho mayor que yo pero no era anciano, estaba cumpliendo lo que le quedaba de condena, sin embargo tenía un espíritu increíble, pudo haber pedido reducción de condena por buen comportamiento, pero no quiso, él decía que cumpliría por lo malo que había hecho, que no iba a pedir más misericordia de la que le habían dado, nunca supe que hizo para estar aquí, no hablaba de eso.

-"Jake, ¿me ayudas con estas?" me pidió mientras me bajaba de una escalera, acomodando unos libros en los estantes más altos.

-"Claro Joe, ¿qué son?" pregunte viendo unas cajas.

-"Revistas" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, reí viendo las cajas.

-"¿Revistas? Y para que los reos queremos leer revistas?" pregunté incrédulo.

-"Bueno, pregúntale a la nueva directora" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "según ella debemos ver las buenas cosas que suceden en la vida de la gente más famosa que nosotros, para que queramos salir más rápido y mejoremos conducta, que se yo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-"No es por nada, pero me parece absurdo"

-"Que te puedo decir" me dijo riendo "pero por favor ayúdame, las cajas están pesadas" dijo señalándolas.

-"Ok, ok" dije agachándome tomándolas del suelo y poniéndolas en la mesa que había frente nosotros.

Abrí una de las cajas y empecé a sacarlas.

-"Voy a buscarles espacio, tu ve ordenándolas ok?"

-"Seguro" le dije mientras abría las cajas y sacaba las que pudiera tomar con una mano.

Las esparcí en el escritorio, habían de todo tipo, nacimientos de bebes de la realeza, divorcios de parejas famosas, reportajes por descubrimientos nuevos y de más de contar, sacudí la cabeza viendo todas esas portadas en la mesa, la directora nueva estaba loca, a cuál de los presos les iba a interesar como había resultado la vida de los ricos y famosos, si cuando saliéramos de aquí no íbamos a ser ninguna de las dos cosas.

-"Jake, voy al baño un segundo quédate aquí ¿sí?" me dijo Joe desde la puerta de entrada, yo solo asentí y escuche como se marchaba.

Mi vista se había distraído viendo un aviso en la parte de debajo de una de las revistas, era a full color, me quedé impresionado viendo la foto, retire una de las sillas y me senté, vi bien la foto y me sorprendí a mi mismo asustado, era ella, era Isabella, vestida de blanco riendo feliz, junto a un hombre que me resultaba familiar, pero estaba tan impresionado con Isabella que no le presté atención a la cara de él, sólo leí el titular que había sobre la foto en letras rojas.

"_**La boda de Bella y Edward, todo un cuento de Hadas"**_ Pág. 15.

No aguanté la curiosidad, abrí la revista y busqué la página donde estaba el reportaje para leer la noticia, la encontré, era un reportaje de 4 páginas, había algunas fotos a hoja completa, leí primero la nota del periodista.

_Nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad, en una boda realmente íntima, de la famosa diseñadora de imagen, Isabella Swan, quien nos pidió muy amablemente que la llamáramos Bella Swan y el no menos conocido, Doctor Edward Cullen._

_La boda se realizó en la hacienda Santa María a las afueras de la ciudad en plena luz del día, los invitados contaban con alojamiento en la misma hacienda._

_Desde temprano fue todo un espectáculo, empezaron con la boda por lo civil, Bella lució un vestido hermoso de tonos rosas, escogido especialmente por ella y Edward vistió de blanco, muy cómodo pero a la vez muy elegante, la ceremonia fue hermosa, la Juez dijo palabras muy alentadoras a la feliz pareja, luego de firmar las actas los novios, ahora esposos, se besaron frente a todos sus familiares y amigos._

Vi debajo de las palabras, una foto que ocupaba media página, Isabella estaba estrechando manos con la jueza de la cual solo podía ver su espalda y Edward le tenía una mano rodeándole la cintura, manteniéndola muy cerca de él, detrás pude distinguir a Jasper y a Rosalie, estaban acompañados por personas que no conocía, deje de detallar al foto y pase a la otra página, estaba la ceremonia eclesiástica, empecé a leer de nuevo.

_Los asistentes a la ceremonia contaron con especialistas del cabello y maquilladores profesionales para que los atendieran antes de la ceremonia, La pareja ya casada se dejo ver hasta el almuerzo, luego, las madrinas de la boda se llevaron a la novia para que se cambiara, dejando al novio con su hermano y cuñado para hacer lo mismo._

_Aproximadamente a las 5 y media de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzó a bajar dejando la elegante casa en un muy romántico y agradable ambiente, nos dirigieron al patio de la casa principal de la hacienda, donde, decorado con un sin mil de flores y luces, se encontraba el pasillo por donde caminaría, la próxima Sra. Cullen._

_La pequeña Elizabeth, sobrina de la pareja, se encargó de llenar el pasillo hasta el altar de pétalos de flores, al final de su trayecto ,la tomó su madre, hermana del novio y reciente socia de la novia, en brazos._

_A Bella la acompaño al altar Jasper Hale, (socio del bufete de abogados Smith-Hale y asociados) mejor amigo de la novia y esposo de la hermana del novio, ambos se veían realmente radiantes, y no pudieron evitar algunas lagrimas en cuando Jasper entregó a Bella en las manos de Edward._

Había gente que no sabía quién era, vi debajo de la foto del altar, una donde salía Jasper con una niña hermosa en brazos, y tenía abrazada a una mujer más baja que él igual de sonriente, la niña era una mezcla perfecta de ellos dos, era idéntica físicamente a Jasper, la nariz y el color de los ojos eran exactos, pero el cabello y el resto del rostro, era idéntico a la mujer que tenia al lado, leí la nota de la foto.

_Arriba: **Jasper Hale**, amigo cercano de la Familia, con su esposa **Alice Cullen**, hermana del novio y la pequeña **Elizabeth Hale-Cullen**, Hija de 4 años de la feliz pareja._

Al lado vi una foto de Rosalie y abajo otra con lo que parecía la familia completa, leí también la nota de la foto.

_Derecha: **Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale**, Hermanos de los novios, y conductores del programa la Bella y la Bestia, nos dijeron en exclusiva que Rose contaba con 2 meses de embarazo, luego de su espectacular boda hace 1 año en las playas de Hawai, que fue trasmitido, en vivo en su programa de televisión. _

_Emmet también nos contó que van a incursionar en el mundo de los productores de T.V. ya no quiere viajar tanto, quiere estar cerca de casa para cuidar de su esposa y al bebe que viene en camino._

_Abajo: (Orden de derecha a izquierda) Agatha Hale, Rosalie y Emmet Cullen, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, Bella y Edward Cullen, Jasper, Alice y Elizabeth Hale._

Me quedé loco leyendo, todos tenían la vida aparentemente arreglada, y por lo que pude entender los Hale mas Isabella y los Cullen estaban totalmente emparentados, ¡Rosalie estaba embarazada! Eso me dejo impresionado, nunca pensé que algún hombre se enamoraría de la reina de Hielo, Jasper era papá, no podía salir de mi asombro.

La última foto del reportaje era de los novios de perfil besándose en los labios, ambos sonreían con los labios juntos, de perfil al lente de la cámara.

_Luego de decir en voz alta y clara "Si acepto" Edward besó a su esposa en los labios, luego la levanto en brazos, feliz de haberse casado, con la mujer de sus sueños, según nos contó, _

_Este servidor logro acercase un poco más a una llorosa esposa y logré preguntarle._

_****: ¿Eres Feliz?_

_**Bella**: ¡Súper Feliz! No podría imaginar vivir de otra forma, Edward es el hombre de mi vida sin él no puedo ni respirar._

_Me contestó entre lágrimas de felicidad y una inmensa sonrisa._

_Luego de la majestuosa ceremonia los invitados fuimos guiados dentro de la mansión de la hacienda donde se realizó la celebración, los esposos solo nos acompañaron un par de horas nada mas, para entonces irse de a su viaje de Luna de Miel, del cual no pudimos saber el destino, Edward Cullen dijo que era una sorpresa_

Aun tenia la revista en mis manos y leí una y otra vez la respuesta de Isabella, no puedo describir que fue lo que sentí en mi interior cuando me di cuenta lo feliz que era, tenía una familia de ensueño, todos 3 estaban felices, Isa, Jazz y Rose, me dio cierta envidia, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que fuera envidia, yo no amaba a Isabella, de eso estaba seguro, pero se veían tan bien en las fotos, ellos estaban felices, mientras yo estaba encerrado en estas 4 paredes por imbécil.

¡Eso era!

No sentía envidia, era rabia de no haber actuado mejor, de no haber dicho la verdad cuando correspondía, yo siempre pensé que debía estar atado a Isa porque cuando sus padres murieron yo le prometí cuidarla, pero, podía cuidarla sin casarme con ella, podía haberle dicho desde un principio que me mantendría cerca pero que éramos libres, así como Jasper aun hacía.

Nunca le dije la verdad y me deje hundir en un matrimonio que lo que hacía era atormentarme, por eso termine haciendo lo que hice, por eso me comporté como un imbécil, por no hablar claro desde un principio, después me sentí tan mal que pensé que no tenía remedio, que por siempre seria un bruto y por eso la tomé con la pobre Leah, una simple victima de mi locura.

Joe llego al fin y me vio extrañado.

-"¿Qué paso Jake, Viste un fantasma?"

-"Uno no, Joe, 3 en realidad" le dije volteando la revista hacia él.

-"¿Quienes son?" me preguntó enderezando la revista para poder verla bien.

-"Mi ex esposa, y sus hermanos" dije señalándolos uno a uno, Joe se quedó sin habla y me vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Se casó?" me preguntó.

-"Obvio ¿no?" dije con una sonrisa amargada.

-"Esta fuerte hermano" me dijo leyendo el reportaje, "el hombre aparte de parecer millonario, se ve que la quiere y es medico" dijo también.

-"Sí, es médico, yo lo conocí, él me atendió una vez que entré a la clínica herido, es una larga historia" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza, claro que había reconocido al flamante _Doctor Cullen, _él fue el que se me apareció en la habitación de la clínica a amenazarme con que dejara a Isabella en paz, claro que me acordaba de él.

Joe no me prestaba mucha atención, seguía viendo la revista.

-"Jake, creo que no te diste cuenta de algo" dijo extendiéndome la revista de nuevo.

-"¿Qué me perdí?" le pregunté.

-"Mira la fecha"

Cuando me fije en la fecha de la revista me di cuenta que era de dos años atrás, todo esto había ocurrido, pero hacía 2 largos años, quería decir… Que la hija de Jasper ya tendría los 6 años, que el bebé de Rosalie ya había nacido y que Isabella tenía 2 años de casada, me quedé sin habla sentado en la mesa.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer una vez salgas?" me preguntó Joe "¿la vas a buscar?" Negué con la cabeza despacio.

Estaba a dos noches de cumplir mi condena, saldría por fin libre en dos míseras noches, antes de leer esto estaba aterrado y expectante ¿cómo estaría la ciudad? ¿Cómo me adaptaría de nuevo a todo? pero ahora era inevitable no pensar en que le habían ocurrido a Isa ¿estaría bien todavía?

Me picaban las manos por verla, no sabría explicar por qué, en las terapias me decían, que en algún momento, cuando estuviera en libertad, debía buscarlas para pedirles disculpas, pero nunca pensé que tuviera las suficientes agallas para hacerlo, pero viendo el reportaje, la idea se formó con más inquietud en mi mente.

Claro, ahora que había visto a Isa y los gemelos felices con familia, no podía evitar pensar en Leah, ¿habría tenido a mi hijo? ¿Ése niño existiría? De repente de solo imaginar que podría haber un niño en el mundo que fuera mío, hizo que mi corazón latiera sonoramente en mi pecho, las palmas de mis manos empezaron a traspirar, quería saber si era cierto que existía, pero me daba terror verlo.

-"Me tengo que ir" le dije a Joe, sin prestarle mucha atención, me fui al patio de la cárcel a respirar un poco y a pensar que haría una vez estuviera libre.

Desde que había entrado a la cárcel, había querido salir, y ahora, que me encontraba frente a las rejas abiertas, me daba terror dar el próximo paso, el oficial de la puerta me hizo señas con la mano para que saliera, así él podía cerrar de nuevo, di el ultimo paso y por fin me vi en la calle o mas bien en el garaje de la cárcel.

El aire no me supo distinto, era el mismo, sólo que ahora me encontraba afuera de los grandes muros.

Lo bueno de este país cuando caes preso, es que, si te meten en un recinto de minima seguridad, como en el que yo me encontraba, y no cuentas con nadie afuera, te ayudaban a _adaptarte a la sociedad_ una vez salgas.

Evidentemente ese era mi caso, estaba solo en una ciudad que seguramente me repudiaría en lo que se enterara que era un ex presidiario, así que tomé la ayuda que me ofrecieron al salir.

Afuera de la cárcel, había un autobús de pasajeros, que me llevaría a una especie de residencia para que pasara algunas noches hasta que lograra independizarme, me subí a ella y me recosté de uno de los asientos.

Llegamos a la casa, era vieja pero arreglada, contábamos con un oficial retirado para cuidar las reglas de la casa, me enseñaron mi habitación y dejé mis cosas y bajé al jardín para caminar por los alrededores, pensé en que tenía que buscar empleo para producir algo de plata, contaba con unos dólares, los que había tenido encima el día que me detuvieron, me los acababan de devolver con mis pocas pertenencias pero no era mucho, ¿qué hacia? ¿A donde iba?

Entré de nuevo a la casa y sin pensarlo mucho tome el teléfono, él era el único que podría ayudarme.

-"¿Alo?" sonó su voz siempre tan autoritaria por teléfono.

-"¿Papá?" llamé dubitativo.

-"¿Jacob? ¿Jake eres tu hijo?" preguntó alterado.

-"Hola papá" dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Hola, Dios que bueno es oírte ¿como estás?, sigues…" dejó la pregunta en el aire, me sentía aliviado, mi papa se alegraba de oírme, seguramente yo no merecía ese amor de su parte.

-"No, papá, ya salí, esta mañana salí, ya soy libre" le contesté su muda pregunta.

-"Cuanto me alegra oírlo Jake" dijo con voz contenida "¿y donde estás, que vas a hacer?"

-"Papá… ¿puedo ir para allá?, quiero salir de la ciudad y La Push siempre será mi hogar ¿me recibirías? Sólo será por un tiempo, lo prometo" pregunté apenado.

-"¿Cuándo llegas?" me dijo sin mas, un nudo mayor se apodero de mi garganta.

-"Aproximadamente en 3 días, quiero hacer algo antes"

-"Te espero hijo" me dijo con voz paternal.

-"Gracias papá, de verdad gracias" le dije trancando la llamada.

El primer paso había salido muy bien, mi papá se alegraba de oírme y me recibiría en su casa, ahora me tocaba el segundo paso, Leah, debía encontrarla para pedirle disculpas, debía saber si mi hijo existía, el último paso era Isabella, era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarla todavía.

Al día siguiente tomé un autobús para ir a la casa donde viví con Leah antes de que todo explotara, debía empezar por algún lugar, me sentía extraño estando en autobús, siempre me movía en mi auto, pero debía acostumbrarme, ya no tenia nada de lo de antes y ya yo no era el mismo, después de viajar en 2 autobuses, llegué a la familiar calle donde se encontraba el edificio, habían arreglado el elevador, pero igual subí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y llegué a la puerta 34.

Toc, toc, toc

Nadie respondió, luego de tocar de nuevo, seguía sin salir nadie, me devolví sobre mis pasos, no había nadie en casa, pero antes de bajar las escaleras la puerta se abrió, una mujer muy, muy anciana salio al pasillo.

-"¿Si?" preguntó con voz de viejita viendo con unos enormes lentes al pasillo, corrí a su encuentro.

-"Hola" dije sonriéndole "estoy buscando una amiga que solía vivir aquí ¿usted sabrá de ella?"

-"¿Una amiga? ¿Que amiga? ¿Y usted quien es?"

-"Mi nombre es Jacob, encantado" dije extendiéndole la mano, ella la estrecho débilmente.

-"Amanda" dijo.

-"Amanda ¿podrías ayudarme?" pedí "Hace unos años, vivía aquí una muchacha, se llama Leah, ¿sabrás de ella?"

Amanda me sonrío.

-"¿Leah? Sí creo que se llamaba así ¿era bajita con un color muy bonito de piel, cabello negro como la noche?"

-"Si, si es ella ¿recuerdas a donde se fue?"

-"No me dijo, simplemente me vendió este departamento hace un par de años, lo tenia desocupado me lo vendió en una ganga" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Gracias Amanda" dije tomándole la mano dándole un beso, ella me sonrió enormemente.

Caminé por el pasillo, pero antes de bajar las escaleras, Amanda aclaró su garganta, me detuve, prestándole atención.

-"Pero el niño creo que va todavía al colegio de la urbanización"

Casi caigo desmayado ¿el niño? ¿Hablaba de mi hijo?

-"¿Donde queda ese colegio Amanda?" pregunté aterrado y a la vez emocionado.

-"Al lado de la iglesia, puedes irte por…." Pero no me quedé a escuchar, salí corriendo escaleras abajo, tenia que llegar al colegio para ver si podía llegar, si podía verlo.

Luego de preguntar unas indicaciones, logré ver el colegio, era el único de la urbanización y estaba al lado de la iglesia, me apoyé de las rejas viendo hacia dentro, los niños no habían salido todavía, y había algunos jugando futbol, si en verdad mi hijo estaba vivo, debía tener cerca de los 7 años mas o menos, los niños que jugaban eran mas o menos de esa edad, pero no tenía como saber si era alguno de ellos, no tenia idea si lo podía reconocer.

Decidí quedarme ahí viendo como jugaban, después de un rato una religiosa se me acercó, sacándome de mi escrutinio, la verdad ni sentí cuando se me acercó.

-"¿Alguno es suyo?" me preguntó haciendo que rompiera el contacto visual con los niños.

-"¿Ah?" dije saliendo de mis pensamientos.

-"¿Que si esta viendo a su hijo?" dijo con una sonrisa, señalando hacia el campo de juego.

"No, no, solo veía" dije regresando mi vista al campo.

-"Si necesita un cupo o quiere entrar, puedo acompañarlo" se ofreció.

-"No madre, no se preocupe, aquí estoy bien"

-"Esta bien" dijo dejándome solo de nuevo.

Me quede ahí hasta que la practica terminó veía a todos los niños a ver si alguno me daba indicios de ser mío, pero mi frustración creció al darme cuenta que no reconocía a ninguno como mío.

Sin embargo no me rendí, había repetido esta rutina por una semana, le había dicho a mi padre que en lo que resolviera un pendiente iba para su casa, todos los días mas o menos a la misma hora iba a ver a los niños jugar futbol, hasta que un día después del silbato de terminada la practica, pasó algo distinto.

los niños corrieron a los bebederos como siempre, pero uno vio hacia la entrada del colegio, era alto y de piel morena como la mía, el corazón empezó a retumbar en mi pecho, corrió a la entrada mientras llamaba a alguien, al ver quien lo abrazó me oculte entre la reja y un árbol.

Era Leah, estaba distinta, más adulta, se había cortado su larga cabellera, pero estaba prácticamente igual a como la recordaba, iba con un hombre mucho mas alto que ella, en lo que el niño se apartó de su madre para saludarlo, el hombre lo levantó en brazos besándolo también, Leah lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó fuera del colegio.

Mis pies se movieron solos, caminé hasta donde ellos estaban, Leah subió al niño en el asiento de atrás de un auto azul y cuando se volteó para subir al del copiloto me vio parado en la mitad de la calle, se puso blanca, pensé que se iba a desmayar, el hombre a su lado se dio cuenta, y corrió hacia ella.

-"¡Leah! ¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó mientras la tomaba por los brazos.

-"¿Mamá que pasa?" dijo el niño del asiento de atrás, me di cuenta lo que ya sabia, él era mi hijo, era demasiado grande para que ella lo hubiese tenido después del mío, volteé mi mirada a el niño y este cuando me vio sonrió.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" me dijo Leah directamente.

-"Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo, eso es todo" dije subiendo mis manos, yo sabia que tenia una orden de caución, no debía acercarme a ella, pero no podía no hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-"Mucho gusto Embry Call" me dijo el hombre al lado de ella "soy el esposo de Leah"

-"Encantado" dije tomando la mano extendida "Jacob Black"

La cara del hombre cambio por completo, así que sí sabía quien era.

-"Lo siento, no quiero molestar, solo quería hablar contigo un momento" dije viendo a Leah que ya había compuesto un poco su cara.

Ella volteo a ver a su marido éste le asintió y le dijo "Estaré aquí" ella se acerco unos pasos.

-"¿Dime? No tengo mucho tiempo"

Nos alejamos hasta las rejas del mismo colegio, Embry y el niño nos veían desde donde estábamos.

-"Estas muy linda" le dije sinceramente.

-"Gracias" dijo apenada "Tu te ves bien también"

Me encogí de hombros "Eh estado peor" le dije.

-"¿Qué quieres Jacob?" me preguntó de nuevo "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

-"Desde que salí he estado rondando a ver si te veía, me enteré que tu hijo estaba aquí, no sabia quien era, llevo unos días viniendo, hasta que te vi"

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos un poco asustada, intervine explicando mejor mis acciones.

-"No, no voy a hacer nada, solo, solo quiero pedirte disculpas, fui un bruto contigo, lo lamento"

-"¿Hablas en serio?"

-"Perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar, no te merecías eso, de verdad lo lamento"

Vi en su rostro como cambiaba a uno poco más tierno.

-"Disculpas aceptadas" me dijo con un asentimiento "Ahora si me disculpas, debo marcharme"

Dijo tratando de apartarme, me coloqué frente a ella aun a unos pasos de distancia.

-"Leah, el niño, tu hijo…." Dije quedándome mudo.

-"Es mío y Embry es su padre desde que nació" dijo con mirada un poco dura.

-"No, te voy a pedir nada" dije pasándome una mano por el cabello "Tampoco quiero que sepa que yo…"

-"Nunca Jacob, él ya tiene padre, no lo vas a hacer pasar por esto"

Tenía razón, yo era un ex presidiario, ¿quién podría querer tenerme como padre? volví a desviar mi rostro hacia el auto para verlo.

-"¿Puedo?" pregunté estirando una mano hacia el aunto, "luego me desaparezco hasta que tu creas conveniente, pero déjame conocerlo ¿si?" le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ella se quedó meditando un momento, luego le dijo a su esposo.

-"Embry, tráelo" él la vio como pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, pero ella asintió, él hombre fue y abrió la puerta y dejó bajar al niño, que corrió hasta donde estaba su madre con su padre detrás.

-"Hola mami" le dijo a Leah.

-"Hola cariño, mira, quiero que conozcas a alguien" le dijo señalándome "él es Jacob" le dijo señalándome, yo me hinque en una rodilla para quedar a su altura.

-"Hola" dijo con una sonrisa enorme, se le había caído un diente, su piel era del mismo tono de mi piel, el cabello como Leah, negro azabache, sus dientes eran blancos en contraste con la piel, su sonrisa era idéntica a la mía, era fuerte y alto, ¡claro que era mi hijo! un nudo se me apoderó de la garganta.

-"Hola" le conteste con voz quebrada "¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Seth" me contestó, era un niño encantador "¿eres amigo de mi mami?" preguntó para entender quien era yo.

-"La conozco hace tiempo" le dije sonriéndole.

-"Nunca te había visto" dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza pensando.

-"Estuve lejos" le contesté sin dar muchos detalles.

En eso Leah intervino con los ojos aguados.

-"Seth cariño, despídete, Jacob debe marcharse" le dijo.

-"¿Te tienes que ir?" me preguntó.

-"Si" dije aclarándome la garganta, no podía forzar mas el momento "fue bueno conocerte Seth" le dije extendiéndole la mano, contra todo pronostico, el niño se me acercó y me abrazó, yo todavía estaba hincado por lo que pasó sus manitas a mi espalda abrazándome, yo imité su movimiento depositando mi cara en su hombro, todo en mi interior floreció, tenia un hijo, e iba a convertirme en un mejor hombre solo por él, para que en un futuro tuviera algo que ofrecerle, me iba a ganar su afecto, me lo juré en ese momento.

Me levanté del piso y vi como se marchaba Leah de la mano con Seth, Embry les tenía abierta la puerta del auto, Seth me vio por la ventana y se despidió de mi con su mano, repetí el gesto sonriéndole.

Al día siguiente me fui a La Push a ver a mi padre, el encuentro fue muy emotivo, abracé a mi padre disculpándome a cada momento, él me perdonó, era mi padre y me amaba, además de verdad quería cambiar, mi viejo estaba un poco cansado, la gente de La Push lo ayudaba pero estaba muy impedido debido a la silla de ruedas, por lo que me dediqué a ayudarlo, limpiar la casa, estar pendiente de su alimentación.

Con una habilidad que el mismo Billy me había enseñado, la carpintería, me puse a arreglar el viejo garaje que estaba detrás de la casa, tenia que conseguir empleo y lo encontré en el pueblo, en un taller de carpintería, trabajaba allá todo el día y regresaba en las noches a mi antigua casa, me iba a quedar aquí con mi padre, planeaba ahorrar un poco para poder acondicionar mejor la casa y a lo mejor renovar el auto, ya que estaba usando una camioneta que tenia años en la casa, era desteñida y vieja, pero me llevaba y me traía.

Cada dos días iba a la estación de gasolina del pueblo para llamar del teléfono a Leah, para saber de Seth, hablaba con él pocas veces, de mis primeras pagas le mandaba dinero a Leah para ayudar un poco, no era mucho pero tenía que hacer algo.

Ya llevaba 3 meses en la Push, acababa de dejar a mi padre en la casa para ir a trabajar, me detuve un momento en la oficina de correos para enviarle un Carrito de madera a Seth que le había hecho el día anterior en el taller, de regreso me detuve en la estación de gasolina, llamaría a Leah para indicarle que le había mandado un regalo a Seth, Leah ya se estaba acostumbrando a que llamara seguido, tampoco quería molestarla, ella tenía su vida y no quería interferir en su matrimonio, pero me interesaba mucho saber de Seth.

Leah me dijo que iba a estar pendiente de cuando llegara el carrito, que se lo daría a Seth inmediatamente llegara, no pude hablar con él porque había bajado a jugar en el parque, me despedí por el teléfono de Leah y me fui para mi auto, en lo que caminaba hacia allá vi un mercedes Negro como la noche, era un espectáculo de automóvil.

-"Turistas" dije entre dientes, sin embrago me quedé viendo el auto un rato, era toda una obra de arte.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando salir a una mujer de cabello castaño, parecía que tenia un calambre, apoyó las manos en el techo del auto de espaldas a mí, levantó un poco su cara y volteó hacia la tienda de la gasolinera, en lo que le vi el perfil me quede en perplejo ¿sería que el destino me la colocó ahí, para saldar mis cuentas con ella también?


	33. Después de (Bella)

**Bella Pov:**

Estaba esperando a Edward, ya era un poco tarde y no había regresado de la clínica, no quería preocuparme, no tenía por qué haber pasado nada.

Estaba en nuestro apartamento, después de casarnos me mudé a su apartamento de soltero, para vivir juntos, mi antiguo departamento lo vendí y la plata la invertí en una oficina, Alice y yo nos habíamos asociado hacía ya algunos años y nos estaba yendo de maravilla, habíamos alquilado una oficina en el centro de la ciudad y teníamos gente trabajando para nosotras, Judith, mi antigua secretaria había venido a trabajar conmigo también.

Hoy me vine temprano para la casa, estaba un poco cansada, me sentía pesada, ya había caído la noche, la cena estaba lista y hasta me había cambiado de ropa, me coloqué una dormilona de seda que me había regalado el propio Edward, era blanca, con encajes delicados en el área del busto y larga hasta el piso, mis pies descansaban en mis pantuflas acolchadas blancas también, tenía mucha hambre, pero quería comer con mi esposo, así que decidí esperarlo, mientras lo hacía, el teléfono sonó.

-"¿Alo?" dije al atender

-"¿Tía Bella?" me dijo Elizabeth con su vocecita de niña por el teléfono.

-"Hola, preciosa, sí soy yo, ¿cómo estas?"

-"Bien y ¿tú?" dijo educadamente, pero antes de esperar a que le contestara gritó "¡tío Emmet y tía Rose me van a llevar al Zoológico mañana!" dijo realmente emocionada, se veía que me había llamado solo para decirme eso, se notaba que estaba riendo.

-"Yo estoy Bien y que divertido que te van a llevar al Zoo ¡qué emoción!" le contesté riendo también "¿tu papi sabes que estás llamándome?" le pregunté, Eli había agarrado la manía desde que supo cómo funcionaba el teléfono, de llamarnos a Edward y a mi o a sus abuelos.

-"Si, si sabe, está aquí al lado" dijo y dejó de hablarme "¡_Papáaaaaa!¡Tía Bella al teléfono!" _Gritó apartándose el teléfono.

-"_Eli no hay necesidad que grites, estoy aquí cerca" _dijo la voz de Jasper, no pude evitar reír, Jasper tomó el teléfono diciéndole a Elizabeth que fuera ayudar a su mamá.

-"¿Bella?" me dijo Jazz.

-"Hola Jazz ¿cómo estas?"

-"Hola, disculpa a Eli, pero cuando supo que quería llamarte salió corriendo a agarrar el teléfono"

-"No te preocupes" le contesté riendo "Creo que cuando crezca le tendrás que poner una línea para ella sola"

-"Prefiero no pensar en eso todavía" dijo riendo conmigo.

-"Cuéntame" le dije "¿Necesitas algo? ¿Para que llamabas?"

-"Nada en especial, Alice me dijo que te fuiste temprano de la oficina ¿te sientes bien?" me preguntó con voz paternal, era increíble que después que ambos tuviéramos nuestras familias hechas todavía se preocupara tanto por mi.

-"Si papá Jazz, me siento bien" le dije riendo "Solo estaba un poco cansada y me fui más temprano"

-"Solo me preocupo por ti" dijo y pude imaginar cómo colocaba sus ojos en blanco.

-"Yo sé Jazz, yo sé"

-"¿Y Edward?" me preguntó.

-"No sé, no ha llegado, muero de hambre y no llega" le dije mordiéndome el labio.

-"No deberías dejar que te de hambre ¿por qué no comes?"

-"Sabes que oído comer sola, además ya debe estar por llegar" dije viendo el reloj eran las 8 de la noche.

-"No vas a comer sola" dijo.

Pero en ese momento las puertas del apartamento se abrieron.

-"Jazz, llegó Edward" le dije volteando a la puerta, en el momento le vi el rostro, le sonreí, él me sonrió de vuelta pero había algo raro en su rostro, se le veía muy deprimido "¿Te llamo después si?" le dije a Jazz "Salúdame a Alice"

No esperé la respuesta, tranqué la llamada y fui a encontrarme con Edward.

-"Amor ¿que pasó?" pregunté en lo que cerró las puertas, él no dijo nada solo me abrazó, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, me asusté, y mucho, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado contra mis costillas.

-"Edward… Edward, por favor habla" le dije con la voz quebrada, él se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

-"No, no cariño no llores, no pasó nada" dijo preocupado ahora por mí, se separó un poco y me vio a los ojos.

-"¿Que pasó?" volví a preguntar.

-"Tuve un muy mal día, eso fue todo" dijo imitando una sonrisa.

Me tranquilice un poco nada mas, no le pasaba nada a él físicamente pero si estaba bastante deprimido, lo llevé de la mano al sofá nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, él se acostó sobre mis piernas mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello, como a los 10 min de estar así empezó a hablar.

-"Hubo un accidente, el conductor de un autobús perdió el control y choco de costado contra una pared, hubo mucho heridos y nos llegaron algunos a la clínica, fue horrible, amor" dijo encogiéndose un poco en mis piernas, yo seguí consolándolo, él continuo.

-"Declare la muerte de 4 personas, no podíamos hacer mucho con ellos pero, me sentí tan responsable" dijo con la voz quebrada "Me tocó darle la noticia a los familiares" dijo en un susurro "yo trato de que no me afecten pero, hoy estuvo fuerte" dijo y se quedo cayado.

-"Amor, cuanto lo siento" le dije acariciando su cabello "pero no fue tu culpa, tú hiciste lo que se necesitaba hacer, seguramente el accidente fue muy grave, no te pongas así" lo traté de incorporar y él se levanto, lo bese en los labios tiernamente.

-"Estas aquí conmigo, ya pasó" le dije sonriéndole un poco.

-"Lo siento" me dijo sinceramente, "no debería haberte alterado así, se supone que debo cuidarte, no al revés" dijo sonriendo amargamente.

-"Bueno, a lo mejor se te pegó de mi lo sensible" le dije besándolo de nuevo, Edward se quedó besándome un buen rato, parecía que eso lo tranquilizaba y a mí no me molestaba, finalmente nos separamos y él me dedico una sonrisa más tranquila.

-"Perdón por llegar tarde ¿ya comiste?" preguntó.

-"No te preocupes, no importa, y no, no comí, estaba esperándote" de inmediato se levantó.

-"No deberías dejar que te de hambre, sabes que nos dijeron que no era bueno"

-"Si, ya sé" dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, "pero sabes que odio comer sola y pensé que no demorarías" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

La cena estaba lista, solo había que calentarla y servirla, Edward prendió la estufa y puso la mesa, antes de servir me dijo que iba a darse un baño rápido, me besó de nuevo y fue a ducharse, llegó en tiempo record a la mesa de nuevo con unas bermudas y una franela blanca, yo serví la cena y comimos juntos, de verdad moría de hambre, antes de terminar mi plato, me empezó a dar mucho sueño, mis bostezos eran incontrolables, Edward se dio cuenta y fue a mi encuentro, me levantó en brazos y me llevó al cuarto, entre dormida y despierta le dije.

-"Pronto no podrás cargarme"

-"No importa, ya inventaremos algo" me dijo en el oído "voy a recoger y en 10 min. Estoy contigo de nuevo ok?"

Yo solo asentí incapaz de decir palabra alguna, moría de sueño, pasé mi mano por mi estomago en un acto reflejo y dije "Buenas noches" bajito y caí rendida.

No me di cuenta cuando Edward se acostó en la cama, sólo sé que me desperté entrada la noche y lo sentí a mi lado, me rodé en la cama y me pegué a su costado, me gustaba sentirlo cerca, él me colocó una mano sobre mi pierna y me volví a quedar dormida.

Una vez amaneció me desperté bastante perezosa, fui directo al baño, me cepille los dientes y me cepille el cabello, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, quería pasar todo el día en la cama con mi esposo, que por cierto, no estaba en la cama cuando desperté.

Salí del baño y fui a la puerta, lo escuché hablando por teléfono, no le presté atención y volví a acostarme en la cama, me cubrí con las sabanas y me recosté en las almohadas, a los pocos minutos llego Edward, me sonrió al verme.

-"Buenos Días, Bella durmiente"

-"Hola" le conteste con una enorme sonrisa "¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás mejor?" le pregunté.

-"Si mi vida, ya estoy bien, de verdad discúlpame lo de ayer"

-"No hay problema" le dije palmeando la cama a mi lado para que me acompañara, hoy era sábado y no teníamos que trabajar ninguno de los 2, él me sonrió y se acostó a mi lado, le pasé la sábana por encima y me pegué a él.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" me dijo besándome la coronilla.

-"Nada" le conteste sinceramente "Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí, acostada contigo"

-"Me parece excelente idea" me contestó riendo un poco "Esperemos que Elizabeth no quiera pasar el día con nosotros, por qué ahí sí que es verdad que no vamos a poder" dijo riendo.

-"Rose y Em la van a llevar al Zoo con el pequeño Ben" le dije "Jazz me llamó ayer antes de que llegaras y la misma Elizabeth me contó sus planes"

-"¿Benjamin no estará pequeño para ir al Zoo?" preguntó.

-"No creo, ya tiene un añito, además conociendo a Rose llevara todas las cosas necesarias para mantenerlo a salvo" dije riendo.

Él rió por mi comentario y me apretó mas con sus brazos, nos quedamos cayados un tiempo hasta que algo que me rondaba la mente, decidió salir por mis labios.

-"Amor" le dije a los minutos "Quiero pedirte algo"

-"Lo que quieras cariño" me dijo interesado.

-"Quiero ir a ver a mis padres" le dije en un susurro, Edward nos incorporó y se colocó frente a mí para verme mejor, sabía lo que estaba pensando, que estaba loca, mis padres habían muerto hacía muchísimos años.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó con cautela tomándome por las mejillas.

-"Quiero ir a Forks" dije viéndolo a los ojos "quiero ir a mi antigua casa, visitarlos en el cementerio, hace muchos años no voy y creo que debería ir ahora" dije bajando mi vista a mi cuerpo.

-"No sé si será seguro para ti viajar en auto, por tantas horas" dijo torciendo un poco la boca.

-"Oh vamos cariño, voy con mi médico personal" dije quiñándole un ojo.

-"¿Por qué ahora?" me preguntó serio "¿no prefieres esperar a que nazcan?"

Bajó su mano y la posó en mi inflado vientre de 7 meses de embarazo, íbamos a tener gemelos, hembra y varón, todavía recuerdo lo feliz que todos en la familia se pusieron al saber la noticia, recuerdo que Rose me dijo que esa era la prueba de que en realidad éramos hermanos, se supone que el tener gemelos es hereditario, pero Jazz había tenido solo a Elizabeth con Alice y Rose y Emmet habían tenido a Benjamín nada mas, evidentemente si alguno tenia chance de tener gemelos eran ellos, no Edward y yo.

Desde ese día no había dejado de ser la más cuidada de la familia, evidentemente me sentía súper pesada y cansada, pero no era para tanto, aparte de eso yo estaba perfectamente bien.

Posé mi mano sobre la de Edward.

-"Una vez nazcan esta casa se va a convertir en un desastre, son 2 bebes Edward" le dije mostrándole un 2 con mis dedos "y para querer sacarlos de la casa nos va a costar mucho, prefiero ir ahora, yo estoy bien, y ellos están bien aquí dentro, solo me siento pesada, podemos quedarnos allá el fin de semana, así seria más fácil"

-"¿De verdad quieres ir?" me preguntó resignado viéndome a los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-"Sí, llevo días soñando con mis papas, no sé si es por los bebes" dije acariciándome el vientre, unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas "pero quiero ir a Forks" dije abrazándome a él.

-"Está bien" me dijo acariciándome el cabello "déjame cuadrar en la clínica y le preguntamos a Eric si puedes viajar" asentí contra su pecho.

El Doctor Eric, era el que llevaba el control de mi embarazo, era de la total confianza de Edward y de Carlisle, él también había asistido a Alice y a Rose, así que estaba en buenas manos.

Nos quedamos acostados un rato en la cama, había otra cosa que tenía en mente.

-"Edward"

-"Dime"

-"Quiero otra cosa" le dije mordiendo mi labio.

-"¿Ahora que será?" me preguntó, estábamos acostados uno al lado del otro, él volteo su rostro y yo también, quedamos a centímetros, me acerqué y lo besé en los labios.

-"Quiero hacer el amor contigo" le dije bajito contra sus labios, él se colocó de lado con una súper sonrisa.

-"¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?" preguntó divertido besándome de nuevo.

Sabía a que se refiera, desde que había cumplido más o menos los 5 meses de embarazo, no había querido tener intimidad con él, me daba cosa con la barriga, pero tanto él como el Doctor Eric me aseguraron que no importaba, que no iba a poner en peligro a los bebes, hasta Alice y Rose me dijeron que no había problema alguno, pero igual no quise acostarme con él.

Pero últimamente mis hormonas estaban como locas, de repente lloraba desesperada, o me daban ataques de rabia o, cómo me ocurría ahora cada vez que lo veía, me moría por estar con mi Edward, pero como buen caballero que es Edward jamás me forzó a nada.

-"Ya no aguanto estar sin ti" le dije con los ojos cerrados, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Él me tomo por las mejillas y me beso apasionadamente.

-"Con cuidado ¿sí?" le pedí un poco asustada cuando fue a mi cuello besándome, él se detuvo y volvió a mi rostro y con una mirada muy profunda me hablo.

-"Entre mis manos se encuentran las 3 personas más importantes de mi existencia, deja el miedo, los amo demasiado como para no ir con cuidado"

Le sonreí y me incorpore besándolo de nuevo en los labios, él me subió, la pijama hasta arriba, quitándomela, dejándome completamente desnuda, se fue para el final de la cama y me besó cada rincón de mi cuerpo, no importaba como lucía, Edward me demostraba que me amaba en cada beso y en cada caricia.

No sé en qué momento él quedo igual que yo, sin ropa, yo estaba muy escaza en la movilidad, sin embargo me levanté colocándome de rodillas en la cama, él igual se puso delante de mí, nos tocamos y acariciamos, demostrándonos cuantos nos amábamos, pero ya no podía mas, lo empujé delicadamente en la cama y me subí sobre él, con su ayuda logre mi objetivo, en lo que lo sentí entrar, lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás ¿cómo había podido aguantar tanto? con razón estaba con cambios tan repentinos de humor.

Me hacía falta él, me hacía falta sentir a mi Edward de esta manera, él me sostenía por las caderas para que no me fuera a caer y con movimientos lentos pero fuertes me movía mientras él estaba dentro de mí, él se incorporo tomándome por la espalda mientras me besaba en los labios, luego de unos movimientos mas, llegue a un sonoro orgasmo, al igual que él, nos quedamos así un momento, quietos sin movernos conscientemente, pero estaba cansada, me moví un poco y el guiándome con una mano todavía en mi espalda se dio la vuelta saliendo de mí y me depositó en la cama, me acosté de lado y bostecé, él se pegó a mi cuerpo acostándose detrás de mí, me acarició todo el costado desde los hombros, hasta las piernas.

-"Te amo, preciosa" me dijo al oído.

-"No más que yo" le contesté, volteé mi cara para poder besarlo en los labios una vez mas y caí profundamente dormida con él abrazándome por la espalda.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que le había dicho a Edward que quería ir a Forks, mi esposo le dijo a mi doctor y éste dijo que no había problema, sin embargo fuimos a consulta antes de irnos, me hicieron un Eco y vimos que los gemelos estaban perfectamente bien y sanos en mi vientre, el Doctor Eric me dio algunas indicaciones, pero no muy distintas a las que ya sabía.

Fuimos a despedirnos de la familia el viernes, Esme y Carlisle nos invitaron a almorzar, estaba toda la familia, nos fuimos temprano para que yo pudiera dormir no sin antes todos se despidieran de mi y de mi barriga.

Nos acostamos temprano, me pareció que solo habían pasado unas pocas horas, cuando Edward me despertó dulcemente para indicarme que ya era hora, me levante perezosa, me duché y cambié, cuando salí, mi espectacular marido tenía todo listo, lo único que tuve que hacer fue subirme al auto, estaba a punto de amanecer cuando emprendimos camino, Washington no queda muy lejos de New York, pero igual eran algunas horas en auto, Edward colocó música suave en el auto, e intenté mantenerme despierta para poder acompañarlo.

-"¿Qué quieres hacer una vez lleguemos?" me preguntó una vez salimos de la ciudad y estábamos en la carretera.

-"Creo que lo mejor será instalarnos en el hotel, y quiero ir al cementerio primero, no sé si sus lugares estarán cuidados, quiero mandarlos a arreglar de no ser así"

Él me paso una mano por mi brazo.

-"Y mañana quiero ir a la casa donde crecí" le dije viéndolo con una sonrisa "Era pequeña pero te va a gustar"

-"Si ahí naciste, seguro me encantará" me dijo sonriendo torcido, "Si necesitas algo me avisas ok?, si quieres estirar las piernas o si quieres ir al baño, bueno?" me dijo interesado.

-"Deja la angustia, estoy embarazada, no enferma"

-"Solo me preocupo por ti amor" me dijo.

-"Esta bien, si necesito algo te aviso vale?"

-"Perfecto" me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras ponía atención a la carretera.

Aunque no era mi intención inicial, igual termine quedándome dormida en el auto, Edward me despertó en lo que entramos a Forks.

-"Amor llegamos" me dijo moviéndome delicadamente por el brazo.

-"¿Ya?" le pregunté asombrada "Perdón, me quede dormida"

-"No importa" dijo acercándoseme a besarme los labios en lo que conseguimos el primer semáforo en rojo, le correspondí el beso y me quedé viendo embobada por la ventana, era mi pueblo, pasamos por la avenida principal, estaban casi que las mismas tiendas de cuando me había ido, vi el mismo supermercado.

-"Edward ¡ahí hacia las compras con mi mamá!" le dije emocionada, él solo me sonrió, mientras yo como una niña seguía viendo por la ventana, le di las indicaciones de donde quedaba el hotel que habíamos reservado, me había ido hacía más de 10 años, pero conocía muy bien mi pueblo, era muy emocionante volver a verlo.

Llegamos al hotel y nos bajamos del auto, tenía las piernas engarrotadas, me tuve que quedar un momento de pie mientras se me pasaba un calambre, Edward me ayudó por supuesto, entramos y pedimos la habitación subimos en el elevador al 2 pido, Edward llevaba el equipaje, una vez adentro me dijo.

-"¿Quieres descansar un rato?"

-"No, yo estoy bien, dormí todo el camino, ¿tu quieres dormir algo?"

-"No" me dijo sonriéndome "Aguanto un poco más ¿que quieres hacer?"

-"Vamos" le dije extendiéndole mi mano llevándolo abajo nuevamente, estaba muy emocionada quería hacer tantas cosas.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos al pueblo, estaba lloviendo y hacia frio como cosa rara, ambos contábamos con nuestros abrigos, nos subimos de nuevo al auto y le dije a Edward por dónde ir, llegamos al cementerio pero por algunos trabajos estaba cerrado por el día de hoy, Edward y yo hablamos con el encargado y mandamos a arreglar el lugar donde estaban mis padres.

Nos dijeron que para mañana estaría abierto al público y que podíamos entrar sin ningún problema, salimos de ahí, y fuimos a recorrer el pueblo de nuevo, llevé a Edward a mi escuela, obviamente no había estudiantes, no había cambiado mucho, la Sra. Forbes, se acordó de mi, le impresionó mucho verme embarazada y con Edward.

Ella sabía que me había casado antes con Jacob, pero por discreción no preguntó nada, agradecí el gesto, aunque no pudimos entrar a los salones, guié a Edward por los pasillos de la escuela, le enseñé el laboratorio de Biología, y le conté que una vez casi nos expulsan a Rose y a mí por dejar libre a unas ranas que debíamos disecar, cómo era de esperarse Jasper se echó la culpa y como su conducta era intachable no nos expulsaron.

Pero me gane un buen regaño de el mismo Jasper y de mis papas, el único que me apoyó fue Jacob, él no estudiaba en la misma escuela que yo, pero cuando se lo conté, reímos por horas de las reacciones de los demás alumnos al ver a las ranas libres.

Era increíble, todos los recuerdos llegaban solos, estaba realmente feliz y nostálgica, volvimos al auto y fuimos a almorzar al pueblo, fuimos al café donde siempre iba con mi papá cuando mi mama no estaba, ya que él no sabía cocinar, había gente nueva, así que no los conocía, sin embargo el ambiente era prácticamente el mismo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos a caminar un rato, Edward estaba preocupado por mí, pero le volví a asegurar que me encontraba bien, cuando caminamos apenas una cuadra vi una tienda muy familiar, tomé a Edward de la mano y lo lleve a _Artículos deportivos Newton_, no creía que todavía estuviera atendido por los dueños pero no aguante la tentación, mientras nos acercábamos le explique a Edward que aquí había sido mi primer empleo.

Cuando entré, un hombre más o menos de mi edad, se nos acercó.

-"¡Bienvenidos!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "En que puedo…." Y se quedó mudo viéndome.

-"¿Bella?" me llamó Mike Newton, un amigo de la secundaria, él como mis padres me decía _Bella_

-"Hola Mike" le dije sonriéndole.

-"¡BELLA!" me llamó realmente sorprendido, se pasó una mano por el cabello "Cuanto tiempo" me dijo y fue a mi encuentro, más cerca se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y estaba tomada de manos con Edward, que tenía una perfecta ceja levantada, que no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento, con cuidado Mike se me acercó y me abrazó delicadamente besando mi mejilla.

-"¿Cómo has estado?" me preguntó sonriente.

-"Bastante bien Mike, mira, te presento a Edward, mi esposo" le dije haciendo una seña con la mano, Mike abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero le extendió la mano.

-"¿Tu… Esposo?" me preguntó con la mano extendida, el que contesto fue Edward.

-"Si, su esposo, encantado, Doctor Edward Cullen" dijo con voz demasiado seria, no pude evitar colocar mis ojos en blanco.

-"Mike… Mike Newton" dijo estrechándole la mano.

-"¿Cómo has estado Mike?" le pregunté una vez se soltaron las manos.

-"Bien Bella, he estado bien, me regresé hace un año más o menos a ponerle un poco de corazón a esta tienda, mis viejos ya estaban algo cansados"

-"¿Pero están bien?"

-"Si, si, ellos están de maravilla"

-"¿Y tú? ¿te casaste?" le pregunté.

-"Si" dijo con una sonrisa "me case con Lauren, tenemos 4 años, sin niños todavía" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Ustedes cuanto llevan?"

-"Dos" le conteste.

-"Por cierto felicidades por el bebe" dijo señalando mi vientre.

-"Gracias" le dije pasándome la mano por el vientre "En realidad son dos, tendremos gemelos"

-"Wow! ¿Cómo los Hale?"

Ambos reímos.

-"Si, como los Hale" le contesté, me di cuenta que Edward estaba un poco incómodo, así que decidí que era suficiente por hoy.

-"Bueno Mike, era para saludar, ya que estaba por aquí, pero ya debemos irnos, cuídate ¿si? Saludos a Lauren"

Él respondió efusivamente y nos escoltó hasta la puerta, una vez afuera a Edward le cambio la cara.

-"No me gusta ese tipo" dijo con los dientes apretados, reí por lo alto mientras caminábamos al auto.

-"No seas absurdo por favor, estas igual que Jasper y.." me quede cayada, iba a decir Jacob, ellos detestaban a Mike, decían que estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo solo lo veía como un amigo nada mas.

-"¿Y quien?" preguntó Edward.

-"Olvídalo" le dije borrándome la sonrisa de los labios "Prefiero no mencionarlo"

-"Bella…." Me llamó mientras me abría la puerta del auto, yo me subí en puntillas y le besé los labios callándolo.

Ya era entrada la tarde y estaba realmente agotada, por lo que nos regresamos al hotel, en lo que me di una ducha me acosté a dormir, Edward me colocó unas almohadas debajo de mis pies, levantándolos por que se me habían hinchado un poco de tanto caminar, caí rendida en cuestión de segundos, los gemelos no habían dejado de moverse en todo el día, menos mal cayeron dormidos igual que yo.

Al día siguiente, me levanté algo temprano, una patadita de uno de los bebes me hizo levantarme de la cama, _Uff_, había dolido bastante, puse la mano sobre donde había sentido la patada y le di unos golpecitos gentiles.

-"¿Que pasó bebe?" dije susurrando hacia mi vientre, vi el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana "despertaron temprano" dije a mi vientre de nuevo, recibí otra patadita, necesitaba levantarme, me moví tratando de ser cuidadosa para no despertar a Edward, empecé a caminar en círculos en la habitación sobándome el vientre, cada cierto tiempo me propinaban otra patadita, Edward se despertó al rato, se incorporó alterado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" dijo adormilado, pero colocándose de pie.

-"No dejan de patearme" dije tratando de sonar tranquila con una media sonrisa, se me acercó y me llevó hasta la cama, volví ha hacer otra mueca por otra patadita, me sentó en la cama, tomó una crema que había traído de la casa, me subió la camisa dejando mi vientre al descubierto, y puso su mano donde mi piel se había levantado.

-"Bebes, a mami le duele cuando hacen eso" dijo hablándole a mi vientre, se colocó un poco de crema en las manos y las pasó delicadamente una y otra vez por mi vientre, mientras tarareaba una canción tranquila.

Esto era santo remedio, cuando los bebes estaban algo inquietos, yo les podía hablar y se tranquilizaban, pero cuando estaban fuera de control como ahora, el santo remedio era Edward, él les hablaba mientras me sobaba el vientre y los bebes milagrosamente se tranquilizaban.

Pasaron unos minutos y los bebes se calmaron por completo.

-"Gracias" le dije sonriendo.

-"Siempre a tus ordenes" dijo levantándose dándome un beso en los labios.

Ya había amanecido, por lo que no valía la pena volvernos a acostar, nos duchamos juntos y fuimos a desayunar en el restaurant del hotel, una vez afuera, fuimos a mi antigua casa.

Los recuerdos, como era de esperarse, me asaltaron, seguía prácticamente igual, aunque estaba ocupada por otra familia, no pudimos entrar, no había nadie, sin embargo me quedé un rato viéndola, caminé por fuera y por el bosque por donde tantas veces corrí, la nostalgia empezó adueñarse de mí y le pedí a Edward que nos fuéramos.

Él me llevó a comprar unas flores para mis padres, compré rosas y lirios, los favoritos de mi madre, Edward me acompaño hasta el cementerio, una vez entramos, encontré las tumbas de mis padres sin problema, como si siempre hubiera ido, estaban limpias, no había maleza, me agaché y deposite las flores.

-"Hola Mami, hola Papi" dije y no pude evitar irme en llanto.

Edward me levantó del suelo y me abrazó consolándome.

-"Sabía que esto no era buena idea" dijo abrazándome.

-"No, no" le dije separándome un poco de él nada mas "tenía que venir" me pasé la mano por el vientre.

-"Edward, prométeme que nunca los vamos a dejar" le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-"¿A quien amor?" dijo conmigo aun en brazos.

-"A los gemelos, prométeme que siempre estaremos con ellos, no les podemos faltar, nunca" dije con nuevas lagrimas, me moría de terror pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirnos a Edward o a mí y no pudiéramos estar con ellos, yo sabía lo que era no tener padres, no quería que ellos pasaran por lo mismo.

-"Bella, no digas esas cosas" dijo visiblemente alterado por mis lagrimas.

-"Promételo" le exigí de nuevo.

-"Lo prometo" me dijo serio "Ahora, por favor no llores, eso le hace mal a los bebes"

Intenté hacerle caso pero lo que pude evitar fueron los sollozos, ya que las lagrimas salían solas, los recuerdos con Charlie y Reneé eran inevitables estando aquí, tanto los recuerdos buenos como los tristes, el día que los enterramos fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, casi todo el pueblo vino, todos me daban sus condolencias y yo ni me fijaba en sus rostros, no tenia cabeza para nada, me sentía sola y abandonada, no tenía idea de que hacer, solo contaba con Jazz, Rose y Jake.

Hice una mueca al acordarme de Jacob, desde que había venido a Forks él estaba metido en todos mis recuerdos, pero no podía hacer nada, el Jacob de esa época, era muy bueno y divertido, el de después era el que no soportaba y hasta le tenía un poco de miedo.

Pasado un tiempo que Edward pensó prudente, me llevó de vuelta al auto, ya habíamos hecho lo que yo quería, no había mucho más que visitar, me quedé callada dentro del auto, viendo por la ventana, estábamos en plena tarde, pero no había anochecido todavía.

-"Amor" me llamó Edward pasando su mano por mi brazo.

-"Dime" dije volteándome a verlo.

-"Dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?" dijo viéndome preocupado, mientras esperábamos que cambiara un semáforo.

-"Estoy bien" le dije con una sonrisa "solo un poquito triste, eso es todo"

-"Por eso" dijo de nuevo "¿qué puedo hacer para quitarte esa tristeza? ¿Te provoca algo? ¿Quieres regresar a casa? Dime cualquier cosa y la hago" dijo realmente preocupado.

Me senté derecha, lo tome de las mejillas y lo besé.

-"Mejor nos vamos a casa mañana como lo tenemos planeado, no me gusta viajar en auto de noche" dije contra sus labios, de repente me acorde de algo.

-"Pero, ¿sabes que podemos hacer?" pregunté de mejor animo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó el aun con nuestros rostros cerca.

-"Vamos a poner gasolina" le dije y él me vio como si estuviera loca.

-"¿Ah?" dijo subiendo una ceja mientras lo soltaba y me recostaba en mi asiento.

-"Si, vamos a la estación de servicio que está entre los limites de Forks y La Push, en la tienda vendían un granizado de fresa que era para morirse" le dije saboreándome "me provocó ¿me compras uno?"

Rió sacudiendo su cabeza, y puso en marcha el auto.

-"Eres increíble" me dijo riendo.

-"Por eso me amas" le dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

Cuando íbamos en camino recordaba como ahorraba del dinero que me daba mi papá, para venir aquí los sábados a comprarme mi bebida, casi siempre me traía Jazz o Jacob en el VW, volví a hacer una mueca mental al acordarme de él.

Llegamos a la estación de servicio y Edward aprovechó de colocarle gasolina a auto, queríamos vender el Volvo, porque ahora íbamos a hacer una familia de 4 integrantes, Edward estaba negociando una camioneta inclusive más grande que la de Jazz, pero no se la habían dado todavía, y habíamos venido a Forks en el mercedes nuevo de Carlisle y Esme, que amablemente nos lo prestaron para el viaje.

Me quedé dentro del auto mientras Edward me iba a comprar el granizado, de repente uno de los bebes empezó a patearme un poco insistente.

-"Calma bebes" le dije a mi vientre "Papi ya viene, le fue a buscar una bebida a mami" dije palmeándome la barriga, pero empezaron a ponerse más insistentes, podría jurar que me estaban pateando los dos al momento, me solté el cinturón de seguridad y me baje del auto, vi hacia la tienda y Edward estaba de espaldas a mi, llenando un vaso de plástico con el granizado de fresa, me volví a colocar una mano en la barriga, parecía que estaban jugando futbol, porque estaban tan inquietos?, no había nada a mi alrededor, hoy no había caminado casi, y no estaba asustada, que normalmente eran los motivos para que los gemelos se alteraran dentro de mí.

A los 5 segundos mi pregunta fue contestada.

No sé si mis gemelos habían sentido el peligro o inconscientemente yo sabía que me iba a asustar.

Debí imaginar que de pensarlo tantas veces últimamente, iba a personificarlo, una voz masculina me llamo desde mi espalda.

-"Isabella?"

Me quedé en el sitio, helada, volteé a la tienda a buscar a Edward, estaba pagando solo podía ver su perfil mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la estantería, uno de los bebes me dio una fuerte patada y me tomé con ambas manos el vientre, él volvió a llamarme.

-"Isabella ¿eres tú?"

Me giré lentamente aun con las manos en mi vientre, sabía que Edward estaba ahí, pero no podía dejar de sentirme aterrada al ver al hombre que estaba frente a mí en estos momentos, Jacob Black me vio a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada, casi se le salieron los ojos al verme embarazada.

-"Hola" me dijo un poco apenado, y podría decir un poco sonrojado.

De mis labios no salían palabras, quería que Edward saliera, pero a la vez no, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Jacob de frente.

-"No tengas miedo" me dijo de nuevo apenado "No… no sabía que te encontraría aquí, no, no te estaba buscando ni nada" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, ya no lo tenía largo, estaba corto tipo militar, estaba mucho mas flaco y un poco mas demacrado, la ropa que llevaba no era de marca ni elegante, pero le quedaba bien, estaba afeitado y bien presentado, imaginé que por tener esa pinta lo habían dejado salir, no que se había escapado.

-"¿Saliste?" pregunté en un susurro.

-"Si" me dijo con una sonrisa, porque por fin hablaba "Hace casi 3 meses que estoy afuera"

-"Me alegro" le dije aun pegada al auto, "sabes que no deberías acercarte" le dije recordándole una de las condiciones, no pude evitar recordar la noche que me golpeó, mi corazón latía desbocado, y los bebes estaban sintiendo todo eso, no dejaban de moverse.

-"Si, yo sé" dijo dando un paso atrás "Es, que te vi desde lejos y me pareció que eras tú ¿estabas teniendo problemas?" dijo señalándome la barriga.

-"Si" dije sobándome de nuevo, los bebes no habían dejado de patear pero yo estaba realmente asustada viendo a Jacob y no les presté mucha atención a la molestia "necesitaba estirar las piernas, eso era todo"

-"Felicidades" dijo señalando mi barriga.

-"Gracias" le contesté, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y entonces él volvió a hablar.

-"Mira Isabella la verdad yo, yo no sé cómo decirte" empezó a hablar y dio otro paso hacia mí, yo intente alejarme y choqué de espaldas con el auto, él se dio cuenta de mi reacción y volvió a retroceder.

-"Aggg" medio gritó

-"¿Qué haces aquí Jacob?" pregunté temblando.

-"Vine a ver a mi padre, a… disculparme con él, no sabía que te vería, pero creo que puedo aprovechar" dijo como para sí mismo.

-"Jamás me acercare a ti de nuevo" me dijo viéndome a los ojos "pero ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

¿Cómo que quería pedirme algo? Estaba demente, voltee de nuevo a la tienda.

-"Jacob" lo llamé "Edward debe estar por venir, no quiero problemas, vete ¿si? no es bueno que me altere tanto, por favor márchate"

-"Edward…" dijo pensativo "Tu esposo ¿no?" yo solo asentí aun viendo hacia la tienda, Edward guardaba el vuelto de lo que había comprado y tomaba mi bebida y una bolsa en las manos.

-"Vi el reportaje en una revista, muy bonita tu boda"

-"Gracias" dije nerviosa sin apartar la vista de la tienda, Edward salió, me vio y me dedicó una sonrisa triunfal enseñándome la bebida en su mano, yo medio sonreí, él se dio cuenta de mi cara y volteó a ver que me sucedía, vio que Jacob estaba a 10 metros de mi, la cara le cambio a puro odio, le negué con la cabeza y me tomé la barriga con las manos haciendo una mueca, me habían propinado otra patadita, fue corriendo a mi encuentro, metió la bolsa por la ventana del auto y puso la bebida sobre el techo del mismo, se me acercó ignorando por completo a Jacob.

-"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó alterado "¿Te hizo algo?"

-"No, no me hizo nada, no se ha acercado, solo que los bebes no dejan de patearme, creo que están asustados" dije viéndole el rostro, él me tomo por las mejillas, viéndome a los ojos.

-"Respira profundo" dijo viéndome "trata de tranquilizarte, no va a pasar nada"

Le hice caso, me había dado cuenta que mis respiraciones eran muy cortas, respiré lo profundo que podía, manteniendo el aire unos segundos dentro, las pulsaciones de mi corazón bajaron un poco, continué respirando, Edward colocó una mano en mi barriga "Shh shh" les dijo a los bebes.

-"Será mejor que te largues" dijo viendo de reojo a Jacob.

-"Hey, yo no quiero hacerle daño, solo quiero decirle algo, Isabella por favor…." me llamó tratando de verme por encima de Edward.

Edward me tapó y se colocó frente a Jacob protegiéndome a su espalda.

-"Vete" dijo con dientes apretados "Si no te juro que se me va a olvidar que ella está aquí y voy a partirte la cara, vete" volvió a decir.

Jacob dio un paso atrás con las manos levantadas, ¿por qué demonios Jacob no se iba?, le coloqué una mano en el brazo a Edward manteniéndolo cerca de mi.

-"Jacob" lo llamé saliendo a un costado de Edward para que pudiera verme "¿Qué quieres?" teniendo a mi esposo al lado me calmaba bastante.

-"Pedirte perdón" me dijo viéndome a los ojos, casi se me salieron los ojos de mis cuencas, "Me comporté mal y lo sé, te hice mucho daño y me arrepiento tanto, de verdad Isabella, perdóname, yo sé que a lo mejor no quieras hacerlo, pero guardo la esperanza que algún día lo hagas, de verdad me alegro que estés bien, se nota que te quiere" dijo señalando a Edward con un movimiento de la cabeza "Me alegra que hayas podido continuar con tu vida, de verdad espero me puedas perdonar algún día"

De repente se dirigió a Edward.

-"No te voy a decir que la cuides por qué se nota que lo haces, pero supongo que te debo una disculpa a ti también, por alterarla, no me voy a acercar más, esta vez fue una casualidad, no sabía que estaban aquí, de hecho vine para alejarme de todos, espero sean felices, yo… yo me retiro, Adiós Isabella" me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

-"Jacob, espera" lo llamé.

Él se detuvo y volteó a verme, pude sentir la mirada incrédula de mi esposo a mi lado.

-"Yo no te guardo rencor, enserio" le dije bajito acercándome un paso, Edward me seguía sosteniendo del brazo, pero estaba mas cómoda, con él al lado me sentía segura "aunque suene retorcido gracias a cómo te portaste ahora soy feliz, espero que logres perdonarte a ti mismo pronto, espero puedas arreglar tu vida, de verdad"

Jacob me dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Isa, de verdad te lo agradezco" terminó de retroceder y fue a subirse al auto, era una camioneta antiquísima que si mal no recordaba había pertenecido a Billy antes de quedar en silla de ruedas, la camioneta hizo ruido al encender y salió de la estación de gasolina con Jacob adentro, Edward me haló y me abrazó.

-"¿Están bien?" me preguntó besándome en el cabello "No debí dejarte sola"

-"Estamos bien" le dije abrazándolo también "No sabíamos que él estaba aquí, no es culpa de nadie" dije besándolo, no podía negarlo me había asustado bastante la presencia de Jacob, parecía que lo hubiese invocado, después de haberme acordado tanto de él.

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto y me dejo entrar, me pasó el granizado de fresa pero solo probé un sorbo, ya no tenía muchas ganas, solo quería dormir, estaba agotada.

La noche fue horrible, estaba agotada pero por alguna razón no me podía dormir, los bebes no dejaban de moverse, eso no era normal, imaginé que fue el exceso de adrenalina que experimenté cuando vi a Jacob en la tarde, intenté de todo y traté enormemente de no despertar a Edward.

Él manejaría al día siguiente, así tenía que descansar, yo lo haría luego, literalmente pasé la noche en vela, me hice la dormida en lo que Edward se despertó, se duchó y arregló las cosas en el cuarto con sumo cuidado en no despertarme, salió de la habitación con el equipaje dejándome y que dormida con una muda de ropa a los pies de la cama.

Una vez me sentí sola en el cuarto me levanté, entré a ducharme, no me lavé el cabello hoy hacia mas frio de lo normal, sentía como tenía la espalda engarrotada, la barriga amaneció pesando como 10 kilos más, me sentía enorme, pero había algo raro que no pude distinguir, salí de bañarme y me coloqué la ropa y me maquille un poco ocultando mis ojeras, al estar vestida, él abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, la verme me sonrió.

-"Buenos días amor, ¿descansaste?"

Me encogí de hombros, en realidad no había descansado nada.

-"¿Quieres hacer algo antes de irnos, o nos vamos de una vez?"

-"Vámonos de una vez, quiero estar en casa" le dije.

Nos subimos al auto y emprendimos camino, no tenia hambre mas bien tenia nauseas, era como cuando tenia apenas un mes de embarazo, todo me mareaba y me daba asco, quería llegar rápido a mi casa, quería estar en mi cama, me hacia falta dormir, los bebes dejaron de patearme pero no dejaron de moverse, me dolía todo el cuerpo, por exceso de cansancio.

Edward pisó el acelerador y emprendimos el camino a casa, no llegué a dormirme pero si cerré mis ojos la mayoría del trayecto, Edward estaba preocupado, se le podía ver en los ojos, cada cierto tiempo me preguntaba como me sentía, a lo que respondía que bien, solo que un poco cansada.

Pasadas unas horas, por fin llegamos a Nueva York, al ver los primeros rascacielos me sentí en casa nuevamente, había trafico, y mucha gente caminando por las calles, estaba acostada de lado en el asiento del copiloto, me enderecé y subí el espaldar del asiento, me dio una punzada muy extraña en la barriga.

-"Uff" dije terminándome de enderezar.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward un poco preocupado.

-"Creo que nada" le dije respirando "Debe ser que estuve de lado mucho tiempo"

-"Creo que deberíamos ir con Eric, a que te revise, tuviste muchas emociones este fin de semana"

-"No seas paranoico" le dije "No paso nada, solo es cansancio, ahora al llegar a casa me acuesto un rato" no podía decirle que de verdad me sentía extraña, Edward le echaría la culpa al viaje y la que había insistido en viajar era yo, pero había una sensación en mi cuerpo que era muy extraña, no sabia como describirla, necesitaba recostarme.

Llegamos al edificio pero en lo que Edward se bajó del carro para sacar el equipaje, me dio un dolor muy fuerte, pero la humedad en mis piernas me hizo ver hacia abajo del asiento, estaba todo encharcado, _Esme me va a matar _pensé, pero no pude decir nada mas, otra contracción se apoderó de mi, ¡Dios! no podía creerlo, ¿los bebes querían nacer? todavía no tenían el tiempo.

-"¡EDWARD!" grité en plena contracción, en menos de dos segundos, estaba abriendo mi puerta, me miró con ojos desorbitados.

-"Rompí fuentes" le dije entre jadeos.

Él cerro mi puerta, volvió a meter las maletas en el carro y corrió a su puerta, mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente, ¡Dios! Como dolían las contracciones.

-"Todavía…. No…. Es…. Tiempo…" dije entrecortadamente.

-"Lo sé" contestó angustiado, tomó el celular y marcó mientras salía endemoniado por la entrada del edificio, tocando la bocina con luces encendidas, yo estaba concentrada en respirar y estaba petrificada del miedo.

-"¡Papá!" dijo Edward al teléfono "Acabamos de llegar, papa, papa, escúchame" dijo haciendo que Carlisle le prestara atención "Bella esta por dar a luz, acaba de romper fuentes"

Me atacó otra contracción y pegué un grito fortísimo en el auto.

Edward me vio y por primera vez lo vi asustado.

-"Prácticamente cada 5 minutos" le dijo a Carlisle "Ok, ok" y trancó el teléfono.

-"Duele" le dije mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, Edward estaba entre prestarle atención a la vía y a mi.

-"Yo sé cariño, lo sé, pero por favor aguanta, mi papá esta en la clínica, va a buscar a Eric que esta en consulta, llegaremos en 5 minutos, y todo va a estar bien, respira" me dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos.

-"Tengo…. Miedo…" dije mientras me atacaba otra contracción, se estaban acercando demasiado, estaba teniendo una cada 5 minutos.

-"Nada va a pasar" me dijo Edward "Todo va a salir bien"

Se suponía que me iban a hacer cesárea, yo no era fanática del dolor y prefería no tener a los bebes por el método natural, sin embargo, al parecer, ellos tenían otros planes.

Por fin llegamos al área donde reciben a los pacientes en emergencia, Carlisle y el doctor Eric me esperaban con una silla de ruedas.

Carlisle abrió mi puerta mientras Edward se bajaba a mi lado, entre los dos me sacaron del auto y me sentaron en la silla, mientras me atacaba otra contracción, Edward le lanzó las llaves del auto a alguien que no distinguí.

-"En lo que llegue alguien de mi familia dale las llaves" dijo mientras corría a mi lado con Carlisle y Eric empujaba la silla de ruedas.

-"A la sala de partos 1" dijo Eric.

-"Papá, la anestesia" dijo Edward en un susurro.

-"No da tiempo Edward, uno de los bebes esta a punto de nacer" traté de hacer caso omiso, a parte que iba a tenerlos por el método natural, iba a hacer sin anestesia, ¿estaban locos? Otra contracción me atacó.

-"¡EDWARD!" grité desesperada, mientras un grupo de enfermeras me quitaban la ropa y me colocaban una bata.

-"Estoy aquí Bella, estoy aquí cariño, resiste, los bebes nos quieren conocer antes de tiempo, respira" me dijo con cara de angustiado.

-"Todavía no es tiempo, todavía falta" dije desesperada, tenia 8 meses de embarazo faltaba todavía.

-"Esto sucede amor, todo va a estar bien, yo me encargo de que estén bien, cálmate"

-"No te vayas" le dije entre sollozos.

-"Nunca, ahora respira" dijo tomando una de mis manos.

El dolor fue impresionante, nunca, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor, Edward no se apartó de mi en ningún momento, logré escuchar como lloraba el primer bebe, era una niña, mi niña había nacido primero, la felicidad en la cara de Edward era increíble, le entregaron a la bebe una vez Carlisle la limpió y fue a mostrármela, no dejaba de llorar entre sus brazos, subí mi mano para acariciarla.

-"Que... bonita" dije, Edward me besó la frente, pero a los 2 minutos empezaron las contracciones nuevamente y mi cuerpo empezó a sentir el dolor como si fuera nuevo.

Apartaron a mi niña de mi, no quería, _devuélvanmela_ quise gritar pero no pude, el Doctor Eric me daba indicaciones de que pujara, venia mi varoncito debía ponerme a trabajar, en mi cuerpo no había un ápice de fuerza, pero debía encontrarlo, debía ser fuerte, por Edward, que no dejaba de sostenerme la mano dándome indicaciones al oído y por mis hijos.

Sucedió lo mismo, después que el dolor disminuyera de mi cuerpo, Carlisle limpió a mi bebe y se lo pasó a Edward que vino a mostrármelo, la diferencia era que este estaba cubierto con una cobijita azul, y no lloraba, estaba despierto con los ojos verdes como los de Edward, parecía que estaba viéndome fijo, movía insistentemente sus manitas.

-"Hola bebe, es mamá" le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Carlisle se acercó a mi otro costado con mi niña entre sus brazos "Felicidades mamá" me dijo mientras me acercaban a los 2 bebes.

Edward me besó en los labios.

-"Gracias, gracias, gracias, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, te amo cariño, gracias por este milagro"

Lo fui a ver a los ojos pero me sentí extraña, todo empezó a ponerse negro, sentía que me iba a desmayar.

-"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" me llamaron Carlisle y Edward a la vez, apartaron a mis bebes de mi, me sentía muy débil, logré escuchar algo de una hemorragia, pero no sabia de donde venia el sonido.

-"¡Bella! ¡no, no, no,!" gritaba Edward, mi boca era un enredo, no podía decir palabra alguna

-"Edward…." Lo llamé en un susurro que no supe si oyó, sólo supe que todo se puso negro.


	34. Después de (Edward)

**Edward Pov:**

Luego del aparatoso parto, Bella tuvo una hemorragia interna muy complicada, una vez entregamos los bebes a las enfermeras mi padre y yo la tuvimos que operar, los bebes habían sido bastante grandes para las dimensiones del cuerpo de Bella, y habían hecho daño al salir, en discusiones con mi padre en el quirófano, me opuse a que le removieran algo, estuve casi 5 horas operándola, pero quedó bien, quedó estable y si ella quería, podíamos tener mas hijos, sabía que no iba a querer, pero ella tomaría la decisión.

Salí completamente agotado del quirófano quitándome los guantes y el gorro, caminé con mi padre, afuera nos esperaba la familia completa, mis hermanos, mi mama y mis cuñados, habían dejado a Elizabeth y a Benjamin con la nana en casa de mis padres.

Mientras mi papá les explicó que había sucedido, yo me fui al retén de recién nacidos, entré y me coloqué la bata desechable, luego le pedí a una de las enfermeras que me pasaran a mis bebes, me senté en una de las mecedoras del retén y me colocaron un bebe en cada brazo, eran del largo de mi antebrazo.

-"¿Tienen nombre?" me preguntó Anna, la jefa de enfermeras de pediatría.

-"Todavía no" le contesté "Mi esposa y yo decidimos que se los colocaríamos una vez nacieran" dije y no pude evitar el nudo en mi garganta.

-"Son hermosos, felicidades Edward"

-"Gracias Anna"

Me quedé con ellos por un momento, adorándolos, y rogándole a Dios que Bella se mejorara para que pudiera disfrutarlos conmigo, Anna me permitió alimentarlos, me di cuenta que mientras estaban separados, la niña era inquieta, se movía mucho y lloraba, en cambio el varón era muy tranquilo, pero cuanto los unían, el varoncito calmaba de manera mágica a su hermana, la niña dejaba de moverse una vez sentía la presencia del hermano.

Mi familia llegó y me hicieron señas por el vidrio para ver a los pequeños, me acerqué, con uno en cada brazo, todos lloraban felices viéndolos, si tan solo Bella estuviera aquí conmigo, pensé para mis adentros, le entregué los bebes a Anna y salí a ver a Bella, no quería hablar con nadie, me fui por la otra dirección del pasillo.

-"¡Edward!" me llamó Jasper, cerré los ojos y me regrese a verlo.

-"Hola Jazz"

-"Hola ¿vas a ver a Bella?"

-"Si, quiero saber si ya pasó el efecto de la anestesia" dije dándole la espalda caminando de nuevo.

-"Edward" volvió a llamar "tengo derecho a saber, dime que sucede" me dijo con voz queda "¿es grave?"

-"Aun no sé Jazz" dije y unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir "perdió mucha sangre y la operación estuvo muy fuerte….." respire profundo "lo siento pero no puedo hablar" dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Edward, sé que la amas, pero yo también, no me dejes afuera de su vida por favor" Alice salió de la nada colocándose al lado de Jasper.

Me derrumbé, me recosté de la pared y me dejé caer sentado en el suelo y por primera vez desde que era niño lloré desesperado contra las palmas de mis manos, Alice corrió a mi encuentro seguida por Jasper, se dejó caer en el suelo y me recosté en sus piernas, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

-"Todo va a salir bien Eddy, todo va a estar bien" me decía una y otra vez, "Bella es fuerte"

-"Edward ¿que fue lo que paso? Por que se le adelanto tanto el parto?" me preguntó realmente preocupado Jazz.

Me senté mas derecho apoyando la espalda a la pared.

-"Fueron muchas emociones juntas Jazz" dije con los ojos cerrados "el recuerdo de sus padres le afecto mucho, no hizo mas que llorar desde que entramos al cementerio, los bebes llevaban inquietos dos días, podría jurar que anoche no durmió, no dejaban de patearla, hoy amaneció extraña, ella no me dijo nada pero podía ver como se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por el vientre, no pensé que se fuera a adelantar el parto, simplemente que estaba cansada, la iba a traer con Eric para que la examinara, pero ella quería dormir primero" dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Se suponía iba a tenerlos por cesárea, los bebes eran algo grandes, pero estaban prácticamente afuera cuando llegamos, no pudimos ponerle anestesia siquiera" dije tomándome el cabello con las manos.

-"¿Se pondrá bien?" preguntó Alice.

-"Estoy rezando por que así sea, se hizo lo humanamente posible, para que quedara bien, solo falta que ella reaccione" dije viéndolos a los ojos.

Pero no fue así de sencillo, ahora me encontraba en la habitación de la clínica numero 711, teníamos aquí 2 días internados, mis 2 hijos se encontraban sanos y fuertes al lado de la cama de su madre, mi amada esposa, aunque era feliz por lo espectacular que eran mis pequeños, no podía dejar de sentirme miserable por mi esposa, Bella llevaba inconsciente esos dos días.

Mi padre no dejaba de decirme que no había nada malo con Bella, simplemente que había sido sometida a mucho en poco tiempo, que le diera tiempo para reaccionar.

Una enfermera entró y cometió el error de separar a mis gemelos, tomo al niño en brazos para alimentarlo, pero en lo que fui a detenerla fue demasiado tarde, la niña empezó a dar alaridos dentro de la cuna, corrí hacia ella.

Ya era muy tarde ahora había que calmar a la niña primero y eso era una odisea.

Salí de la habitación tarareándole una melodía a la bebe, que solo hacía efecto después de un poco de tiempo, la sostuve contra mi pecho meciéndola lentamente mientras seguía tarareándole, tenia la puerta de la habitación abierta así podía ver a la enfermera con el bebé y podía ver a Bella también, en eso llegó Jasper y Alice, venían con la pequeña Elizabeth.

-"Hola" me dijeron con una sonrisa.

-"Hola" les conteste, ya mi niña se había calmado un poco.

Elizabeth me haló por mi chaqueta.

-"Tío Eddy ¿ella es mi prima?" dijo con una voz demasiado angelical, me derretí al oírla, me agaché a su altura con la bebé en brazos.

-"Si Eli, ella es" dije colocándola a su altura para que la pudiera ver

-"Es muy chiquita" dijo en un susurro impresionada, viendo a sus papás.

-"Si mi amor, es chiquita porque acaba de nacer, así eras tu cuando naciste" le dijo Jasper.

Elizabeth abrió su boca en una perfecta O, luego se me acercó y me dijo al oído para que sus papas no la oyeran.

-"Papi y Mami me dijeron que eran 2 ¿es verdad?"

No pude evitar sonreírle sinceramente, Elizabeth era tan inocente, ella me vio esperando una respuesta, y yo aun agachado a la altura de ella, le señale con el dedo el bebé que tenia la enfermera, me levanté y entramos a la habitación, me senté en el sofá del acompañante y la enfermera me entregó a mi hijo, me coloqué como ya era costumbre, uno en cada brazo, Elizabeth no salía de su asombro.

-"¡Es otro bebé!" exclamó realmente asombrada, le sonreí de nuevo.

-"Eli, no grites amor" le dijo Alice "Tía Bella esta dormida" dijo colocándose un dedo sobre los labios.

-"Perdón" dijo colocando sus deditos como su mamá.

Me levanté de nuevo y Jasper me ayudó a colocarlos en la cuna.

-"No los separes" le dije en un susurro, salí de la habitación y le hice señas a Alice para que me acompañara.

-"Alice ¿que hago?" le dije una vez estábamos en el pasillo.

-"¿De qué hablas hermanito?"

-"No despierta Alice, no, no lo hace" dije tomándome el cabello con las manos casi arrancándomelo.

-"Edward, cálmate, Bella tiene que estar bien, ella se va a recuperar, ten un poquito de fe"

-"Soy médico Alice, creo en la ciencia" le dije amargado.

-"Creíste en el amor imposible, soportaste todo lo que les ocurrió, y a la final triunfo tu amor por Bella, ustedes son una pareja feliz, eso no es ciencia, así que empieza a creer en la fe también" me dijo muy sería, viéndome a los ojos.

-"No sé qué hacer" dije abatido.

-"¿Le has hablado?"

-"¿A Bella?" pregunté sorprendido viéndola "Pero ella esta… no oye en ese estado" dije.

-"Eso no lo sabes, háblale directamente, dile cuanto la necesitas, no pierdes nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No sé Alice"

-"Piénsalo, no pierdes nada" dijo entrando a la habitación, Jasper estaba acariciando a Bella en el cabello y Elizabeth estaba sentada en el sofá de acompañantes.

-"Mami, tengo sed" dijo bajito cuando nos vio entrar.

-"Vamos a comprarte algo" dijo extendiéndole la mano "Jazz" lo llamó.

-"Te importa si te espero aquí?" pidió mi cuñado con tono un tanto suplicante.

-"Ven con nosotras" insistió ella pestañeándole.

Él asintió y antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la frente a Bella, una enfermera entró y se llevó a los bebes al retén, me quedé completamente solo con Bella.

Alice tenia razón, desde que estábamos aquí no le había hablado a Bella, hablaba cuando había alguien en la habitación, y a los bebes, pero no le hablaba directamente a ella.

-"Bella" la llamé sintiéndome estúpido, no sucedió nada.

Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a Rose y a Emmet, les sonreí al verlos.

-"Hola Ed" me dijeron fui y los abracé.

-"¿Cómo están? Y Ben?" les pregunté.

-"Esta con la nana, es muy pequeño para que lo dejen subir a las habitaciones" dijo Emmet mientras Rose iba a besarle la frente a Bella.

Asentí dándoles la razón.

-"¿Alguna novedad? ¿Y los gemelitos?" me preguntó Rose acercándose a Emmet.

-"Los bebes se los acaban de llevar al reten, están perfectamente, Bella" dije volteándome a verla "Bella sigue igual, no reacciona" dije apretando mis puños, no iba a llorar, yo le había prometido a mi mujer frente a la tumba de sus padres, que cuidaría de los bebes, no podía derrumbarme, alguno de los dos debía estar fuerte y firme y ahora me tocaba a mi.

Mi familia no se fue sino hasta que cayó un poco la noche, yo, como era evidente, no me había movido de la clínica desde que habíamos llegado, Alice me había traído ropa para mí y para Bella, una vez nos dejaron solos y volvieron a llevarse a los gemelos para dormir fui a darme una ducha en el incomodo baño de la habitación.

Salí en mi atuendo de dormir y me acosté, pero no podía dormir, lo que Alice me había dicho estaba rondándome en la cabeza, me levanté, tomé la silla y me senté cerca de su rostro no sabia como empezar, ¿que le decía?

-"Bella cariño ¿puedes oírme?" dije y no pude evitar sentirme completamente estúpido de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de dejarme llevar.

-"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos fuera de la clínica? Estabas esperando a Jazz en el bar del restaurant de sushi ¿recuerdas? Que fui yo a buscarte, estabas encantadora, tenias puesto un vestido azul que hacia ver tu piel de un color angelical, tenias la mirada tan perdida, te veías tan triste, pero me dedicaste una sonrisa y accediste a acompañarme a comprarme un perfume"

Respire profundo y continué.

-"¿Recuerdas que por cosas del destino te quedaste durmiendo en mi casa esa noche? Todavía recuerdo el sonrojo de tu rostro cuando te encontré bailando en la cocina mientras hacías panqueques" abrí mis ojos pero ella seguía igual, volví a cerrarlos intentando enfocarme.

-"La primera noche que estuvimos juntos" dije en un susurro "como se erizaba tu piel bajo mi contacto, cuando probé el dulce sabor de tus labios, cuando empecé a llamarte _mi dulce Bella,_ las veces que tuvimos que estar separados por motivos ajenos y la felicidad que nos cubría cuando nos encontrábamos de nuevo"

Tomé su mano donde estaban 2 anillos, el solitario en oro Blanco que le había dado cuando nos comprometimos y el aro de bodas, de oro blanco también, idéntico al que estaba en mi dedo.

-"¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a buscarme a Londres?" dije riendo con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Sólo tu vas un fin de semana a Londres por gusto" reí de nuevo, y trate de bajar el nudo en mi garganta, "cuando dijiste, si acepto" dije aun con su mano sostenida los recuerdos llegaban solos a mi mente y así como iba recordándolos se los decía "cuando te vi caminando de blanco hacia mi, nuestra luna de miel" dije en un susurro, la había llevado a una isla privada que me había recomendado Emmet, había sido el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas.

-"Bella, ya están aquí nuestros hijos, no he querido ponerles nombres, quedamos en hacerlo juntos, pero debes regresar amor, sé que me hiciste prometerlo, pero sin ti no puedo amor, por favor regresa, Bella te necesito, te amo, sin ti no existo, no me dejes ahora por favor, no me dejes"

Me fui en llanto sobre su almohada.

Ahí me quedé dormido no se en que momento, sobre su almohada, al lado de su rostro.

En la madrugada podría ser a eso de las 3 de la mañana una débil mano me paso por el cabello, estaba dormido y me dolía la espalda y el cuello horriblemente, mi mente no respondía bien a lo que estaba sintiendo, parpadeé aun recostado en la almohada, debía estar soñando, pero volví a sentir una débil mano sobre mi cabello.

-"Humm" dije levantando mi rostro hacia la cama, unos ojos marrones me devolvían la mirada, al verme me sonrió.

-"Hola" me dijo con voz débil "Lamento llegar tarde, estaba muy cansada"

-"¿Bella?" la llamé sin creer lo que mis ojos veían ¿estaba soñando?

Me incorporé colocándome una mano en la nuca, ella me veía sonriendo.

-"¿Bella?" volví a preguntar.

-"¿Edward?" me dijo ella siguiéndome el juego.

-"¡BELLA!" dije despertando por completo sin hacerle caso al dolor de espalda "¡Despertaste!"

-"Edward Shh, es tarde" dijo tratando de sentarse en la cama, hizo una mueca de dolor, corrí hacia ella.

-"No debes moverte, déjame revisarte" dije levantando su cobija para revisar la herida, estaba bien, ella me colocó sus manos sobre las mías que estaban temblando.

-"No llores" me pidió acariciándome la mano, me di cuenta que en efecto estaba llorando.

-"Lo lamento" le dije limpiándome las lagrimas del rostro.

-"Te amo" me dijo y el alma me volvió al cuerpo, aunque seguía temblando, ella me tomó las manos y se arrimó un poco en la cama, tratando de ser cuidadosa, me haló delicadamente para que me acostara a su lado y así lo hice, me acosté de lado viéndola y ella solo volteó su cuello para poder vernos a los ojos, me pasó la mano por el rostro, cerré los ojos.

-"Lo siento" me dijo "Lo lamento"

-"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

-"Por no despertar, no se que pasó, todo se puso negro, no tenia fuerza para regresar, lo lamento tanto" dijo tratando de llorar.

-"No, no" dije acariciándole la cara "no llores" le dije "Te extrañe mucho, pero ya estas aquí" le dije sonriendo, me acerqué y la besé en los labios, ella correspondió.

-"Te escuche" me dijo contra mis labios "A mi también me encanto nuestra luna de miel" dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta, contemplando su rostro.

-"Fue idea de Alice" dije pasándole un dedo por la mejilla.

-"Edward" me llamo cambiando el tema.

-"¿Qué sucede amor?"

-"Sé que es tarde, pero quiero ver a los bebés"

-"Es de madrugada querida, no me dejaran sacarlos del reten, en un par de horas te los traigo"

-"Quiero verlos ahora, ellos no pueden venir, pero yo puedo ir a ellos"

-"Bella no deberías, acabas de despertar"

-"Por favor" me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"No me hagas esto" no era capaz de negarle nada y precisamente por eso estábamos aquí, si me hubiera negado al viaje, todo estaría bien.

-"Estaré bien, quiero verlos por favor"

-"No Bella, ahora no, por favor hazme caso esta vez, no sabemos con exactitud como estas y es muy tarde, bueno, muy temprano mas bien" vi mi reloj eran las 4 de la mañana "A las 6 traen a los bebés, solo faltan 2 horas, por favor"

-"Edward" me dijo con ojos de perrito, cerré mis ojos.

-"No, no te quiero arriesgar"

Ella colocó su mano completa sobre mi rostro, sabía lo que estaba pensando, ella iba a hacer lo que fuera para que la dejara levantarse, pero también sabía que no me quería hacer sufrir, intenté distraerla entonces, tomé su mano manteniéndola en mi mejilla.

-"Todo el mundo me pregunta por sus nombres, debemos elegir unos" dije viéndola a los ojos.

-"¿No has elegido alguno?" me preguntó asombrada.

Negué con la cabeza.

-"Quedamos en que lo haríamos los dos ¿recuerdas?"

-"Háblame de ellos" me dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

-"Son increíbles, la niña es idéntica a ti"

-"No te creo" dijo riendo "son muy pequeños todavía para parecerse a alguien"

-"Tiene tu color de ojos, bueno" hice una pausa "cuándo no esta llorando, se le puede ver el color de ojos" dije sonriendo.

-"¿Llora mucho?" preguntó interesada.

-"No, no mucho, pero solo cuando su hermano esta cerca, si los separan, arma unos berrinches increíbles"

-"¿Y él?" preguntó con el mismo brillo.

-"Es muy tranquilo, muy observador, cada vez que alguien lo carga pareciera que estuviera buscando algo o alguien"

-"Tiene tus ojos" me dijo y la vi extrañado.

-"¿Cómo sabes?"

-"Lo recuerdo en la sala de partos" dijo sonriendo.

Involuntariamente cerré mis ojos.

-"Estas cansado" dijo sin preguntar.

-"No, no lo estoy" le mentí.

-"Mentiroso"

Solo sonreí "No quiero dormirme ¿y si esto es un sueño y tu no has despertado?" pregunté.

-"Ven aquí" me dijo haciendo que me acercara un poco mas a ella, posó su labios sobre los míos, besándome con adoración, nuestros labios danzaron unos contra otros con amor y entrega, ella pasó una de sus manos a mi cuello acercándome más y traté de acercarme con cuidado tomándola por las mejillas.

Uno de los reguladores de sus pulsaciones empezó a pitar como loco, y tuve que sepárame de ella, su corazón estaba muy alterado, sin embargo nos quedamos unidos por la frente.

-"Te amo tanto" le dije en un susurro "Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto ¿ok?"

-"Lo prometo" me dijo sonriendo "También te amo"

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y dejó entrar a dos enfermeras con cara de preocupación.

-"Doctor Cullen ¿se encuentran bien?" me preguntó Cecile.

-"Mas que bien Cecile" dije bajándome de la cama "mi esposa despertó" dije lleno de alegría.

-"Cuanto me alegro" dijo realmente emocionada "bienvenida de vuelta Sra. Cullen"

-"Gracias" dijo ella sonrojada.

-"Si todo esta bien nos retiramos entonces" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás haciéndole señas a la otra enfermera para que la siguiera.

-"Cecile" la llamé antes de salir.

-"Sí doctor"

-"Sé que todavía es muy temprano" dije viendo mi reloj eran un poco mas allá de las 4 am "pero mi esposa necesita conocer a nuestros hijos, crees que podrían…" ella me sonrió y dijo.

-"Veré que puedo hacer"

-"Te lo agradezco"

Volví a acostarme al lado de mi esposa, no habían pasado 15 min. Cuando esta vez tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir y entró Cecile llevando la cuna del reten con mis dos bebés dentro, a Bella se le aguaron los ojos mientras colocaba la cama clínica un poco mas arriba y mas sentada, le agradecí a Cecile y termine de acercar la cuna a la cama de Bella.

La niña dormía, pero el varón estaba despierto, aunque no emitía ningún sonido, lo levanté con cuidado y se lo pasé, ella lo tomó en brazos como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, con lágrimas en los ojos le hablo.

-"Hola bebé, es mamá" dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Por primera vez desde que había nacido, el bebé se alteró, al escuchar su voz, empezó a moverse en brazos de su madre, intente acercarme pero ella lo acercó a su rostro y le susurró al oído.

-"Calma, ya estoy aquí" dijo quitándole la cobijita del rostro, viéndolo a los ojos, pude jurar que el bebé suspiró y cerró sus ojitos durmiéndose como un ángel en brazos de su mamá.

-"Creo que me recuerda" me dijo subiendo su cara sonriéndome.

La niña se despertó haciendo un sonido agudo, corrí a su encuentro y la levanté y se la pasé también, así como yo, era una experta manteniendo a los 2 bebes en brazos.

-"Así que tu eres mi pateadora" le dijo besando la frente de la bebé, "hola" dijo riendo, era una escena encantadora, digna de emocionar al mas fuerte.

Ella subió el rostro viéndome.

-"Ven" me dijo, me acerqué sentándome a su lado, tomé a la niña.

-"Estuve pensando un nombre para ella" me dijo.

-"¿Cual?"

-"Renesmee… Suena mal?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio "Por tu mamá y la mía" agregó.

-"Me encanta" dije besándola fugazmente en los labios "hola Renesmee" le dije a mi hija en mis brazos, ella me devolvió la mirada con sus ojos chocolates.

-"¿Y él?" le pregunté.

-"Elíjelo tu" me dijo "sabes que muero por ponerle Edward"

-"Mi mismo nombre no" dije frunciendo la boca, no me gustaba mucho la idea, aunque la entendía, en cierta forma, moría por ponerle Isabella a la niña.

-"Pero es tan Edward" dijo viéndolo, lo que hice fue reír.

-"Ok, pero me aceptas Isabella para ella, aunque sea de segundo nombre" ella me vio sonriendo.

-"Renesmee Isabella? No suena mal" dijo sonriendo.

-"Edward ¿qué?" le dije señalando a nuestro hijo.

-"Edward Jasper" dijo ella sonriendo "no combina mucho pero" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"E.J?" le di como alternativa.

-"Me gusta" dijo ella besándome de nuevo.

Allí nos quedamos un rato, a las 6 mas o menos toco alimentar a los bebes, Bella Alimento a E.J y yo a Renesmee, una vez dormidos de nuevo, la ayudé a sentarse en la silla de la habitación, antes se cambió y se colocó una hermosa dormilona blanca de seda, con una bata blanca también que le habían traído Alice y Rose, la dejé con la cuna cerca mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa rápidamente.

Me coloqué unos Jeans y un suéter Blanco también, llegó el desayuno para Bella y medio probó la comida, le pregunté si se quería acostar pero me dijo que no.

Ahora que ella estaba despierta podíamos quedarnos con los bebes todo el día, de vez en cuando los cargábamos y tocó cambiarlos también, hasta para eso eran sincronizados, estaba realmente feliz.

No le había contado a nadie que Bella había despertado, por que conociendo a mi familia iban a llegar todos a la vez y no quería perturbarla, sin embargo a eso de las 8 AM tocaron la puerta levemente, Bella me colocó un dedo sobre los labios para que no dijera nada, le sonreí cómplice y fui a abrir, eran Alice y Jasper.

-"Hola" dije bajito solo asomando mi rostro por la puerta.

-"Hola" contestaron los dos "¿Que sucede, no podemos pasar?"

-"¿Y Elizabeth?"

-"En el colegio" contesto Alice "Vinimos a verlos antes de ir a trabajar"

-"Paso algo" les dije sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

-"¿Que?" dijo Jasper intentando abrir la puerta, los dejé pasar, Bella estaba sentada al lado de la cuna con una súper sonrisa.

-"Hola Tío Jasper" dijo imitando una voz de bebé.

Alice se quedó en el sitio y me tomó de la mano, Jasper corrió a su encuentro.

-"¿Bella? Pequeña despertaste" dijo con la voz quebrada besándole el rostro, ella reía feliz correspondiéndole, él se agacho a su altura y la abrazó.

-"Te quiero" le dijo ella al oído, Jasper secándose las lagrimas se separó un poco de ella.

-"Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacernos esto ¿lo tienes claro?"

-"Perdón" le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla, apartó la vista y vio hacia donde yo estaba con Alice.

-"¿No me vas a saludar?" le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Aun no lo creo" dijo Alice que también lloraba, se acercó y Jasper se hizo a un lado.

-"Despertaste" dijo abrazándola.

-"Gracias a tu consejo" le dije desde donde me encontraba, ella estiro su brazo para que me acercara y así lo hice.

Si esta escena era emotiva, fue aun peor cuando las puertas de la habitación volvieron a abrirse dejando entrar a Rose, Emmet y a mis padres, parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para venir mas temprano que de costumbre.

Los abrazos volvieron a repetirse y las lagrimas también.

Cuando dijimos el nombre de los bebes fue otro drama, mi mamá nos agradeció enormemente que la hubiésemos tomado en cuenta.

-"Sí, se llama Renesmee Isabella Cullen" dije lleno de orgullo con mi hija en brazos.

-"De verdad que tienen ocurrencias" dijo Emmet un tanto burlón "Pero, me gusta como suena" agregó encogiéndose de hombros "aunque con los gritos que esa criaturita pega, parece mas bien el monstruo del pantano" concluyó y Bella le dedicó una mirada asesina, Jasper para suavizar preguntó.

-"¿Y él, como se llama?" pregunto por mi hijo que estaba en los brazos de su mamá.

-"E.J" contesté.

-"¿Que significa?" preguntó y esta vez contestó Bella.

-"Edward Jasper" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Jazz se agacho a su altura con ojos brillantes.

-"¿Le pusiste mi nombre a tu hijo?" preguntó con voz contenida.

-"A ti y a Edward les debo mucho, son los hombres mas importantes de mi vida" dijo mi esposa dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

-"¡Gracias por lo que me toca!" gritó Emmet en voz alta, todos nos echamos a reír, siempre Emmet tan sutil.

-"¡Tú….!" dijo Bella señalándolo "le acabas de decir Ness a mí hija" Emmet se fue en carcajadas.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, tienes razón" dijo riendo "¿Me perdonas?"

-"Ven acá grandote" le dijo con una sonrisa, estirando un brazo para abrazarlo.

Todo estaba perfecto, en lo que se pudo mi padre y yo examinamos bien a Bella, y decidimos que estaría bien, solo nos quedamos una noche mas por observación y entonces podíamos irnos a casa, Eric nos dio indicaciones para los bebés como la formula que tomarían.

Bella seguía con antibióticos por lo que no podría amamantarlos, contraté a una enfermera de la clínica que nos serviría de nana, manejar a los 2 bebés era muy difícil.

Finalmente llegó el día y la hora en la que pudimos salir de la clínica, Bella cargaba a Nessie (Le empezamos a decir así desde que Emmet se le ocurrió la comparación) y yo cargaba a E.J. salimos y me esperaba mi camioneta nueva, en los asientos de atrás estaban las dos sillas de bebes, perfectamente colocadas, colocamos a los bebes y ayudé a subir a Bella al auto, una vez lista me subí a manejar, antes de arrancar la bese apasionadamente en los labios.

-"¿Y eso?" me preguntó acelerada cuando la deje respirar.

-"Estoy feliz, por fin te puedo llevar a casa"

-"Yo también estoy feliz" dijo besándome de nuevo.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento, Emmet y Jasper nos esperaban en el estacionamiento, los vi levantando una ceja, no sabia que vendrían.

-"Hola" nos saludaron, al bajarme del auto, Jasper ayudo a Bella a bajar y Emmet fue a ayudar con las maletas.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunté abriendo la puerta de atrás, le pasé E.J. a Bella y tomé en brazos a Nessie.

-"Sorpresa" dijo Jasper mientras ayudaba a Emmet con el equipaje.

Los 4 subimos al ascensor y llegamos al departamento, al entrar estaba decorado con globos azules y rosados y una pancarta inmensa que decía "Bienvenidos Bebes", Alice, Rose, Elizabeth, Benjamin y mi padres nos esperaban con enormes sonrisas de bienvenidas, en la mesa habían pasapalos en forma de biberones y gorritos de bebe.

-"No hubo tiempo de hacer un Baby shower" dijo Alice excusándose, "pero entre todos les hicimos un regalo en tiempo record" dijo dando saltitos hasta nosotros.

-"¿De que hablas Alice?" le preguntó Bella.

-"Vengan" nos dijo mi mamá llevándonos a la que era en mi casa, la habitación de Alice, en la puerta había un arreglo de madera clara que decía _Bebes Cullen _Alice se excusó.

-"No sabíamos todavía los nombres" dijo, Jasper abrió la puerta y nos dejo entrar, me quede sin habla, la habitación no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, yo ya había comprado las cunas y algunas cosas pero no había tenido tiempo de arreglar el cuarto, pero mi familia se encargó de todo, volteé a ver a Bella y estaba tan conmovida como yo, terminamos de entrar y empecé a detallar la habitación de mis hijos.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige muy sobrio, tenia pintado por todas partes pequeños dibujos, habían biberones, sonajas, escarpines, también logre ver unas zapatillitas de Ballet y Balones de deportes, todo era muy sutil muy delicado.

Al final de la habitación habían peluches de todo tipo, Había una jirafa que era del tamaño de Bella, y osos de todo tipo, en la pared de la derecha estaban las dos cunas de madera, una tenia el colchoncito en tonos rosas y el otro en tonos azules, arriba de cada cuna estaban los nombres de mis bebes en arco, imagine que acaban de mandarlos a hacer.

Dibujado en la pared al lado de cada cuna había una cigüeña de tal tamaño, que parecía que estaba colocando los bebes dentro de las cunas, en cada cunita colgaban móviles con animalitos, al lado de cada cigüeñas habían una mecedora de madera, evidentemente una para Bella y otra para mi.

-"Alice" dije con voz contenida "Se pasaron" dije de verdad sorprendido.

-"Fue mi idea, pero con la colaboración de todos"

-"Gracias" dije sin saber que mas decir "Son geniales, el cuarto esta espectacular"

-"Bella… di algo" le dijo Rose a mi esposa.

-"No… No se que decir" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Alice preocupada.

-"¡Me encanta!" dijo y la abrazó con un solo brazo, todos reímos.

-"Todavía falta" dijo mi mamá caminando al final de la habitación, hacia el armario, depositamos a los bebés en sus cunas y caminamos al final, los bebés contaban con bastante ropa que habíamos comprado y nos habían regalado, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que vi en lo que abrieron el armario.

Esto solo podía ser obra de Alice y Rose, los gemelos tendrían ropa hasta los 3 años de edad, también habían dos mesitas con gavetas, donde se encontraban los pañales, las toallitas húmedas y demás cosas para asearlos.

-"¿Pensaron en todo no?" pregunté aun asombrado.

Alice y Rose asintieron, Jasper y Emmet colocaron sus ojos en blanco.

Bella se me acercó al oído y me dijo algo, asentí sonriendo.

-"Alice, Rose, me pueden hacer un favor?" les pidió.

-"Claro" ella las tomó de la mano y fueron a nuestra habitación yo salí a la sala y le pedí a Emmet que me ayudara a colocar el sofá justo dejado de la pancarta, despejando un poco la sala, a los 15 minutos salio Bella increíblemente hermosa, traía puesto un vestido rosa, estaba maquillada y con el cabello suelto, la vi maravillado, no importaba desde cuando estábamos juntos, cada vez que la veía me dejaba sin aliento, fui y la bese en los labios.

-"Voy por los bebes" le dije una vez la deje de besar, ella asintió y fue a sentarse con cuidado, Jasper me acompañó, yo tome a Nessie y él a E.J. salimos y todos tomaron posiciones, Emmet colocó la cámara fotográfica en automático y cuadró que todos nos viéramos en el retrato.

Bella tomó en brazos a E.J. sentada en el centro del sofá, yo me senté a su lado con Nessie en brazos, a cada uno de nuestros lados se ubicaron mis padres.

Alice y Jasper con Elizabeth en brazos se colocaron justo detrás de Bella y Rose, Emmet y Benjamin, en brazos de su madre, justo detrás de mi, todos sonreímos sonriendo el bombillo rojo de la cámara.

La foto disparó plasmando así en una imagen las mil palabras que trasmitían nuestras sonrisas, me encontraba con la mujer de mi vida y nuestros maravillosos hijos, rodeados de nuestra familia, no podía pedir más, era el hombre mas feliz del mundo y nadie ni nada me iba a arrebatar esta felicidad, volteé a ver a mi esposa, que me veía fijamente como si pensara lo mismo que yo, cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia ella besándola como si fuera el primer beso de nuestra eternidad.

Hola!

Ok, les cuento…. Este sería entonces el capitulo final.

Los que hice luego, se posicionan muchos años después, ustedes dirán si los quieren…

Si tan solo 3 me dicen que si, los cargo ñ.ñ


	35. Felices Por Siempre

**Continuación.**

**Felices por siempre.**

-"Mami ¿papi cuándo llega?" me preguntó E.J que estaba subido en los hombros de su tío Emmet, estábamos en el aeropuerto, Edward debía estar por llegar, se había ido a un congreso medico a Philadelphia y regresaba hoy, su vuelo acababa de aterrizar y esperábamos a que saliera a nuestra vista.

Habíamos venido Emmet, Jazz, E.J y yo a buscarlo, el resto de la familia se había quedado en la casa terminando de preparar la _sorpresa, _aunque estoy segura que Em y Jazz lo que querían era alejarse de los preparativos, Alice, Rose y yo éramos un caso serio si se trataba de decoraciones y preparativos, yo vine por que moría por ver a mi esposo, si no, me hubiese quedado acomodando los detalles.

Por fin pude dilucidar a mi esposo recogiendo su equipaje.

-"Eddy" llame a mi hijo "Allí adelante ¿lo vez?" le dije señalando hacia donde se encontraba.

Eddy fijó su mirada donde estaba señalando, en lo que vio a su papa, sonrió enormemente mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes.

-"¡Camina tío, camina!" dijo tratando de arrear a Emmet, este solo rió y se me adelantó unos pasos entre el gentío, me abrí camino junto a Jasper entre los que estaban esperando, Edward logró vernos y saludó mientras presentaba unos papeles a un funcionario, caminó hasta las puertas de vidrio y por fin salió, pero todavía estábamos como a 30 metros de distancia, pude escuchar la voz de mi hijo claramente.

-"¡Bájame tío Emmet! ¡Bájame!" le gritaba dándole golpecitos en sus hombros, tratando de bajar por su espalda.

-"Eddy, no ¡ten cuidado!" dije desde donde me encontraba, pero no me escuchó, estaba demásiado insistente, Emmet lo tomó de sus brazos antes de que se lanzara de su cuello y logró depositarlo en el piso.

Jasper se me adelantó a ver si lo alcanzaba, yo me abrí paso hasta quedar frente al gentío, Eddy pasó corriendo al lado de uno de los guardias a tiempo de que Edward caminaba ya en nuestra dirección, Edward dejó su maleta en el suelo y le abrió los brazos a nuestro hijo que corría en su dirección, Eddy chocó con el pecho de su padre y lo abrazó por el cuello, Emmet y Jazz ya estaban a mi lado.

Caminamos más tranquilos a su encuentro, Edward se levantó con Eddy aun sujeto a su cuello, Emmet tomó su maleta.

-"Bienvenido Bro" le dijo palmeando su espalda.

-"Hola Ed" saludo Jasper.

-"Hola chicos ¿cómo están?" contestó a los dos "gracias" le dijo a Emmet por la maleta.

-"Hola cariño" lo salude.

-"Hola Amor, ¿cómo estas?" me dijo con una sonrisa, Eddy se había acomodado para poder vernos, pero seguía en los brazos de Edward.

-"Ahora muy bien" dijo y se me acercó dándome un corto besó en los labios.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento.

-"¿Y los demás?" preguntó mientras caminábamos.

-"En casa" contesté, le hice señas a Eddy para recordarle que no dijera nada a su papa.

Subimos a la camioneta, Edward, Eddy y yo íbamos atrás, Emmet en el copiloto y Jasper manejando, Edward tenía una mano acariciando mi espalda, volteé a verlo y le dediqué una sonrisa, Eddy estaba sentadito jugando con un dinosaurio en el medio de los dos.

-"¿Cómo estuvo el congreso?" le pregunté.

-"Interesante" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "aunque un poco aburrido al final" dijo medio riendo "¿y las cosas aquí en casa? ¿como esta Nessie?"

-"Bien, esta muy bien pasándolo de lo lindo con Alice, Rose y Elizabeth"

Rodó los ojos.

-"¿Más compras?"

-"Sabes como son" dije encogiéndome de hombros, él solo sacudió su cabeza sabiendo que no iba a poder decir mucho.

-"Papi, ¿me trajiste algo?" le preguntó Eddy subiendo su carita, me había parecido raro que no lo hubiera preguntado antes.

-"De hecho" dijo Edward despeinándolo un poco "si te traje algo, pero esta en la maleta, ¿cuándo desempaque te lo doy bueno?"

-"Ok" contestó sonriendo, Eddy era tan tranquilo, de haber sido Nessie hubiera hecho abrir la maleta a Edward para que le diera el regalo, aunque eran muy parecidos en casi todos los aspectos Eddy era muy tranquilo, me recordaba a Jazz y Nessie era muy impulsiva, en eso llegamos a la mansión Cullen, Edward frunció el ceño extrañado.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó abriendo la puerta bajando del auto, tomó a Eddy en los brazos nuevamente, "pensé que iríamos a casa" me dijo cuando rodeé la camioneta para poder verlo.

-"Venimos a buscar a Nessie" le respondí.

-"E.J. ven con nosotros vamos a buscar a tu hermana" le dijo Jazz a mi hijo, mientras él y Emmet caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa, mi hijo asintió y corrió hacia sus tíos.

Caminé detrás de ellos y, como sabía que ocurriría, Edward me tomó por un brazo para que no me alejara, sonreí al poder predecir exactamente lo que haría mi esposo, teníamos ya 7 años de casados, nuestros gemelos tenían 5 años de edad y nos conocíamos a la perfección, y lo mejor de todo, seguíamos amándonos igual o más que cuando nos conocimos.

-"¿Y para donde vas tu?" Me dijo halándome del brazo.

-"Creo que para ningún lado" dije sonriendo mientras quedaba frente a él.

-"Tenemos exactamente 4 minutos para que Nessie salga corriendo hacia nosotros" dijo cerca de mis labios.

-"¿Entonces que esperas?" le pregunté rozando sus labios, él sonrió y me besó, teníamos 2 semanas que no nos veíamos, me besó con calma y entrega, abrí mis labios moviéndolos a su compás, permitiéndole explorar el interior de mi boca, me aferré a su nuca con una mano y con la otra lo despeiné un poco, él tenía una mano en mi espalda acercándome más a él y la otra la bajó a mi trasero apretándolo un poco, estaba perdida en sus brazos, pero debía respirar y más que eso, debía seguir los planes, si no, Alice iba a salir en cualquier momento.

Mordí un poco su labio inferior y me separé un poco.

-"No me hagas esto" dijo tomándome por la cintura, acercándome a él de nuevo.

-"Edward no podemos hacer el amor frente a la casa"

-"Te extrañe tanto que no me importaría dónde, solo quiero estar con mi esposa, con mi mujer" dijo respirándome muy cerca, pasando el puente de su nariz por mi rostro.

-"Esta noche" dije susurrándole "ahora debemos ir por Nessie y por Eddy, vamos" dije dándole un pico en los labios, cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió, me tomó de la mano y caminamos a la entrada, subiendo los pocos escalones hacia la puerta, antes de abrir me detuve frente a él.

-"Se me olvidaba" dije con la manija de la puerta en mi mano.

-"¿Qué cariño?" preguntó sonriendo, me acerqué y lo besé de nuevo.

-"Feliz cumpleaños" le dije sobre sus labios, él me vio con sus ojos abiertos, al mismo momento que terminé de abrir la puerta, lo halé conmigo para entrar y entonces se escucho un grito ensordecedor.

-"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD!"

Nuestros hijos salieron corriendo con gorritos en sus cabezas y en sus manos, la sala familiar de los Cullen estaba transformada , rodaron los muebles y dejaron todo el espacio del centro, donde se encontraba ahora una enorme mesa donde cabía toda la familia para poder comer juntos, Edward recibió a nuestros hijos en brazos.

Nessie le colocó el gorrito en la cabeza y dándole un besó en la mejilla le dijo "feliz cumple papi" Edward los besó a ambos levantándolos del suelo, Eddy se estiró hacia mi y me colocó un gorrito, Edward me lo pasó y así teníamos uno cada uno.

Alice estaba preparada con la filmadora mientras Rose tomaba algunas fotos, luego se acercaron Esme y Carlisle a felicitar a Edward, al igual que Jazz, Em, Elizabeth y Benjamin, después de ellos vinieron Rose y Alice, que por fin decidieron soltar las cámaras.

-"No me lo esperaba, que hermosa sorpresa" dijo Edward aun con Nessie en brazos, "Pensé que lo habían olvidado" dijo un poco apenado.

-"¿Cómo crees que lo olvidaríamos Ed?" preguntó Alice indignada "Jamás, además fue idea de Bella" dijo codeándome, yo solo sonreí.

-"Gracias cariño" me dijo con sus ojos verdes hechos agua.

-"De nada" contesté en voz baja sonrojándome un poco, era cierto que la idea era mía pero todos habían colaborado.

Después de eso Alice nos hizo sentarnos, era hora de almorzar, ocupamos la mesa grande con real escándalo, el personal de la casa nos sirvió la comida, Elizabeth mi hermosa sobrina de 10 años se iba a sentar entre mis gemelos, la tomé delicadamente por el hombro.

-"Eli, mi vida, recuerda como se ponen si no están cerca" dije haciendo señas entre los gemelos.

-"Lo siento Tía Bella, lo olvide" me dijo apenada.

-"No te preocupes" dije sacudiendo la cabeza, "ven siéntate junto a mi"

Ella se sentó junto a mi con una gran sonrisa, la comida continuó y entonces Emmet empezó a fastidiar a Edward para que dijera unas palabras, a regañadientas se levantó, pero Edward no tenía ánimos de hablar, Emmet contraatacó.

-"Cuñada ¿qué dices tu?" me dijo directamente.

-"¿Ah?" pregunté atragantándome con un poco de vino.

-"¿Por qué no dices tú unas palabras?"

-"Noo Emmet, estas loco yo no sirvo para esas cosas"

-"Anda Bella, Anda" dijo Alice uniéndose.

-"¡No!" dije sonrojándome.

-"Mami di algo bonito de papi" dijo Nessie que estaba sentadita en su silla para niños al lado de su abuela.

-"Si mami, habla" dijo Eddy.

¿Qué podía hacer? Una cosa era oponerme a mis cuñados y otra muy distintas a mis hijos, volteé a ver a Edward que estaba a mi lado y me vio subiendo una ceja sonriendo, se iba a poner del lado de los niños, resoplé y me levanté.

-"¡Si!" dijo Emmet riendo, mientras chocaba palmás con Alice, Rose lo codeó en las costillas, puse los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Qué puedo decir?" dije para empezar, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mirándome, Edward se colocó de lado para poder verme bien.

-"Todavía le doy gracias a dios todos los días por mi maravillosa familia, te amo creo que más desde que te conocí, Feliz cumpleaños querido" dije rápidamente, Edward me sonrió y se levantó para abrazarme, mis hijos estallaron en aplausos.

-"No fue tan embarazoso como esperaba" dijo Emmet.

-"Em, déjala, sabes que a ella no le gusta hablar en publico" dijo Jazz, volteé a verlo y le lancé un beso, tan lindo Jazz siempre defendiéndome.

Terminamos de comer y entonces llegó la hora de los regalos, los gemelos le dieron a Edward unas tarjetas con sus manitos impresas en pintura, Alice, Jazz y Eli casi que un guardarropa nuevo, Rose, Emmet y Ben unos accesorios que quería desde hace tiempo para la camioneta y Carlisle y Esme le regalaron una semana libre en la clínica, Carlisle estaba un poco reacio pero Esme lo convenció así que por eso el regalo era de parte de los dos.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y quería irme a casa, estaba segura que Edward estaba cansado por el viaje y había que acostar a los gemelos.

Después de media hora despidiéndonos, logramos salir de la mansión Cullen, Nessie estaba bostezando cuando la fui a subir al auto, seguramente se quedaría dormida en el camino, busqué sus almohadas y le di una a cada uno, mientras Edward acomodaba a Eddy junto a su hermana, subí a la camioneta, me ofrecí para manejar pero Edward me dijo que no tenía problemas en manejar.

-"Te extrañe" me dijo bajito besando mi mano, una vez ya estábamos camino a nuestro departamento.

-"Yo también" le contesté sonriendo.

-"En el próximo congreso haré lo imposible para que vayamos todos, no me gusta separarme tanto tiempo de ustedes"

-"Suena bien" le contesté "pero recuerda el colegio de los gemelos, no pueden faltar mucho"

-"Es el jardín de niños, no se van a perder mucho"

Sólo le sonreí en respuesta.

Llegamos a la casa y ambos niños dormían en el asiento trasero, tomamos uno cada uno y caminamos al ascensor, en el pasillo hacia el departamento el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, hizo una mueca, tratando de no despertar a Eddy en sus brazos, sacó el celular y contestó mientras yo abría la puerta del apartamento.

-"¿Si?"

Hubo una pausa.

-"¿Hay alguna emergencia? No es buen momento, hablamos después"

Y sin más, trancó la llamada, lo mire extrañada, él sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia, fui entonces al cuarto de Nessie, estaba tan dormida que no se despertó mientras le ponía su pijama, la arropé y besé su frente, salí a buscar a mis príncipes, Edward estaba en la habitación de Eddy intentando cambiarlo también, sonreí al verlos, y lo ayude un poco, lo dejamos dormido y fuimos a nuestra habitación.

-"Voy a darme un baño" me dijo pero su voz estaba un tanto perdida, parecía preocupado.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunté mientras me recogía el cabello.

-"No, solo estoy cansado, me doy un baño y vengo a acostarme ¿si?" dijo encaminándose al baño, me quedé de piedra ¿que había sucedido para que cambiara de humor tan repentinamente?

De manera automática me quité la ropa colocándome la de dormir, me senté frente al espejo, me desmaquille el rostro y cepillé mi cabello, algo le pasaba a mi esposo pero no tenía idea de que pudiera ser, en lo que estaba quitando el cubrecama y las sábanas, salió del baño con unos pantalones de algodón, sin camisa, como acostumbraba dormir.

Me olvidé de todo, el calor se acumulo en mi cuerpo y se localizo en una zona especifica, él se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla blanca, se devolvió a colgarla al baño y me le fui atrás, pasé mis manos a su pecho abrazándolo por detrás, besé su espalda, él colocó una mano sobre las mías en su pecho, acariciándome un poco los brazos.

Se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y sin decirme nada me besó, bajo su mano por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta mi pierna yo flexione la rodilla y él me tomó por ahí para levantarme del piso, yo me tomé fuertemente de su cuello y me llevó hasta la cama, se acostó sobre mi aun besándome, se despegó de mis labios y fue bajando por el escote de mi pijama yo recosté mi cabeza en las almohadas mientras lo despeinaba.

Lo extrañaba tanto, odiaba dormir sola en esta cama tan grande, necesitaba sentir sus manos recorriéndome, sus labios besándome, con unas de sus manos, me subió la pijama dejando mis piernas descubiertas, empezó a subir por la parte interna de mis muslos con sus dedos, estaba a millón, mi cuerpo sabia lo que venia y estaba ansioso por sentirlo.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Abrí los ojos de golpe y Edward se congeló sobre mí, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

_Toc, toc,toc_

-"¿Papi? ¿Mami?"

Dijeron las voces de mis gemelos, Edward apoyó la frente en mi estomago, le pasé la mano por el cabello, él subió la vista.

-"¿Y si no decimos nada? ¿Crees que desistan?" preguntó susurrando.

-"Si fuera Eddy solo te lo creo, pero están los dos" le contesté en el mismo tono, él resopló y Nessie volvió a llamarnos.

-"Voy hija" contesté en voz alta, Edward se levantó y fue al baño un momento, por que tenía que disimular un inconveniente con los pantalones, yo me amarré el cabello en una coleta, me coloqué mi albornoz y me vi en el espejo, todo estaba bien, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré a mis dos hijos paraditos uno al lado del otro viendo hacia arriba a mi rostro con una enorme sonrisa, Nessie traía en sus manos una jirafa con la que dormía siempre.

-"¿Y papi?" preguntó Eddy viendo por un costado de mi, me aparté y los deje pasar, corrieron y se montaron en la cama.

-"¿Quien me llamó?" preguntó Edward saliendo del baño, se había colocado una franela tapándose el torso.

-"Papi" lo llamó Nessie en tono de reclamo colocándose de pie en la cama, puso sus manitas en su cintura, se parecía mucho a mi físicamente pero en la actitud era idéntica a su papá, Edward le siguió el juego y se puso en la misma posición de ella, solo que estaba parado en el suelo en vez de la cama.

Yo me acosté y Eddy se subió a mi pecho.

-"Eddy me dijo algo" continuó Nessie.

-"¿Y que te dijo Eddy?" preguntó Edward siguiéndole el juego a nuestra hija, se veían adorables, sonreí y besé el cabello de mi hijo, él se acomodo mejor entre mis brazos.

-"Que nos habías traído un regalo, pero no lo he visto, ¿dónde esta?" dijo moviendo las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-"¿Verdad que si me lo dijiste papá?" dijo Eddy desde mi regazo, Edward volteó a verlo y me sonrío al verme así con él.

-"Si E.J. Es cierto que te lo dije" le contestó y volteó a ver a Nessie "pero mi querida princesa, tu regalo y el de tu hermano están en la maleta que esta en el auto ¿te parece si esperamos hasta mañana para buscarlos?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Fruncí la boca, era imposible que aceptara esa propuesta.

-"Pero yo lo quiero ver ahora" dijo con ojos de perrito haciendo puchero "¿lo podrías ir a buscar por favor?" estos niños eran increíbles Nessie sabia con exactitud como manipular a su padre, con el puchero y siendo sumamente educada, cosa que había aprendido de su abuela Esme, con esa actitud obtenía absolutamente todo lo que quería de nosotros, sobre todo de Edward.

Mi esposo cerró los ojos por un momento y resopló resignado, como siempre, Nessie se había salido con la suya.

-"Se quedan los dos aquí con mamá en el cuarto, mientras voy a buscar mi equipaje estamos?"

-"¡Si!" gritaron mis dos niños, Nessie empezó a saltar y Eddy se levantó para imitarla, Edward rodó los ojos y tomó las llaves de la camioneta, el celular y salió de la habitación, a los segundos escuché la puerta del apartamento cerrarse.

Eddy y Nessie se quedaron conmigo, tratando de enseñarme un juego con las manos, pasó cerca de media hora y fue que Edward llegó, se había demorado bastante para solo buscar su maleta en el auto, pero la emoción de los niños no fue normal cuando sabían que les darían sus regalos, así que no le pregunté por que se había demorado.

Le extendió una caja rectangular a Nessie no muy alta, envuelta en papel de regalo de las princesas y a Eddy un cubo mediano de regalo también con dibujos de Ben10, su dibujo animado favorito.

Ambos niños se dedicaron a destrozar el papel que envolvía sus regalos, Edward se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me extendió una caja de terciopelo negro.

-"A mami también le traje algo" me dijo en el oído, lo miré sorprendida, él me guiño un ojo, pero antes de abrir la caja, escuche el grito de Nessie.

Estaba fascinada en lo que vio su regalo, cuando me fije que era rodé mis ojos.

-"Después te quejas de que quiera trato de princesa" le dije a Edward.

-"Es mi princesa, no lo puedo evitar" me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Nessie se había colocado la corona de fantasía que le había traído su papa de regalo, tenía cristales rosas y plateados era muy bonita, era de las princesas de Disney, también había un cetro, Nessie empezó a caminar con su corona hacia nosotros, su papá la abrazó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, ella reía incontrolable, me llamó la atención que Eddy no dijera palabra, me fijé que estaba sentadito de espaldas a nosotros, me levanté y caminé hasta colocarme frente a él en cuclillas.

-"Eddy ¿mi vida que pasó?" le pregunté, acariciándole el cabello, él estaba viendo la caja trasparente en sus piernas sin apartar los ojos de ella, Edward se colocó a mi lado.

-"¿Qué paso E.J? Creí que te gustaría" dijo con voz angustiada.

Pero no contestó ninguna de las dos preguntas.

-"Es el reloj de Ben10" dijo viéndonos sorprendido sin poder creerlo.

Reí por su tono emocionado, su papa asintió a mi lado, Nessie se había colocado detrás de Eddy viéndonos.

-"Voy a tener los poderes de Ben10!" gritó y nos abrazó a ambos unos segundos, luego intentó abrir la caja con desesperación, Edward lo ayudo.

Entre desfiles de Nessie y representaciones monstrosas de Eddy nos dieron casi la media noche, ambos niños se quedaron dormidos en la cama, Nessie tenía su corona puesta y Eddy el reloj.

-"¿Los llevamos a sus cuartos?" pregunté dejando escapar un enorme bostezo.

-"No, seguramente se despertarían, durmamos aquí los cuatro" me contestó Edward, caminé hasta él y besé sus labios.

-"Feliz cumpleaños" le dije al terminar el besó, "no creas que se me olvidó, te debo tu regalo"

Él rió contra mis labios.

-"Jum, no sé por que imagino que era" dijo abrazándome por la baja espalda.

-"Edward, los niños están aquí, te doy tu regalo mañana ¿si?" le dije mordiendo su labio inferior.

-"Pero te toca dármelo con intereses" contestó, yo reí de nuevo y asentí, él me soltó y fuimos cada uno a un lado de la cama, rodé un poco a Eddy y me acosté junto a él igual hizo Edward con Nessie, nos acostamos viéndonos a los ojos, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos los cuatro en la misma cama.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la llegada de Edward, y casi ni nos habíamos visto, pronto seria nuestro aniversario de Bodas y le tenía preparada una súper sorpresa, aunque no me había dicho nada, sabía que le había extrañado que no le diera un regalo de cumpleaños, pero las cosas no habían salido del todo como las planeé, se suponía que tendríamos una noche de pasión como supuesto regalo de cumpleaños y luego le daría la sorpresa por nuestro aniversario.

Pero esa famosa noche no había ocurrido, Edward tuvo que pagar algunos días en emergencia en la clínica y tuvo que dar charlas acerca del congreso que había ido, por otro lado yo estaba realmente full en el trabajo, tenía que dejar todo listo con mis clientes antes de esta semana para poder ausentarme sin problemas.

Aparte, Gabriela, la nana de los gemelos me había pedido por favor unos días libres, ella era tan buena con mis niños que cómo se los negaba, además ella se instalaría en la mansión Cullen con los gemelos la semana que me ausentaría.

Así que estaba prácticamente sola con los niños, por lo tanto en las noches estaba agotada, y no tenía energía para estar con Edward, pero por fin ya todo se estaba solucionando.

Rose me iba a hacer el favor de ir a buscar a los gemelos a la escuela, Ben estudiaba allí también y los llevaría a la casa de los abuelos, así yo podía quedarme unas horas extras trabajando y al salir de la oficina ir al consultorio de Edward para por fin explicarle los planes o mejor dicho su regalo.

Al terminar mis pendientes pasé por la oficina de Alice para despedirme, le explique que iba más tarde a buscar a los gemelos en casa de sus padres y que me iba ahora para la clínica, ella me deseo suerte y salí por fin con una sonrisa en los labios.

Llegué a la clínica y subí directo al consultorio, Jane, su secretaria me informo que ya estaba por salir su ultimo paciente y que podía entrar en lo que saliera, cuando eso sucedió le dije a Jane que podía marcharse que Edward y yo nos encargaríamos de cerrar el consultorio, ella asintió agradecida y entré dejándola recogiendo sus cosas.

-"¿Terminamos por hoy Jane?" preguntó cuando me sintió entrar, subió su rostro y me vio sorprendido, me extrañó, pensé que se iba a emocionar más que preocuparse por verme ahí.

-"¿Bella que, que haces aquí?" me preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-"Vine a verte, casi no puedo hacerlo en casa" le dije sonriendo.

-"Bella" dijo con media sonrisa nerviosa "tampoco es así, nos vemos todas las noches"

-"No solos" le dije siguiendo mi propio juego "Además quiero decirte algo"

Se levantó y cerró la puerta del consultorio con seguro, sonreí, pero en vez de acerárseme se volvió a sentar.

-"¿Qué quieres decirme?" me preguntó con media sonrisa.

-"Bueno" dije un poco desconcertada por su nerviosismo, ni que estuviéramos recién casados, ni que nadie supiera quién era, Edward parecía sumamente nervioso por mi visita, sacudí la cabeza y preferí ir al grano, si él estaba así sería mejor entonces apurarme para así poder irnos.

-"Más bien darte esto" dije sacando de mi cartera un sobre blanco, él se medio incorporó de la silla y tomó el sobre me vio extrañado.

-"Ábrelo, ábrelo" dije emocionada haciéndole señas con las manos.

Él revisó el contenido y me vio subiendo una ceja perfecta.

-"Feliz cumpleaños atrasado y feliz aniversario adelantado" dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Edward rió por lo alto y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, la sorpresa había funcionado, sonreí enormemente.

-"¿Vamos de nuevo a la isla?" me preguntó emocionado, le había regalado una semana de estadía en la misma isla donde habíamos ido de luna de miel, me costó un mundo lograr apartar la fecha exacta, gracias a Dios Emmet mantenía sus contactos en el medio y me ayudó a conseguir exactamente la misma isla.

Le asentí en modo de respuesta.

-"¿Y los niños?" preguntó.

-"Se quedan con sus abuelos, Esme me dijo que no había problema alguno, Gabriela se va para allá esa semana a ayudarla"

-"¿El trabajo?" preguntó de nuevo.

-"Yo dejé todo listo en la agencia y tú tienes una semana libre cortesía de tus padres" había planeado todo meticulosamente.

Se quedó viendo los boletos de nuevo.

-"¿Sabes cuánto he añorado regresar contigo a esa isla?" me preguntó emocionado.

-"Si es lo mismo que yo lo he querido puedo hacerme una idea, pero vas a seguir contemplando los pasajes o me vas a dar un beso de agradecimiento?" dije colocándome una mano en la cintura.

Edward sonrió enormemente y se levantó a abrazarme, me acarició el rostro y me besó tiernamente en los labios, entonces escuchamos ruido en la recepción del consultorio, ambos nos separamos yo rodé mis ojos, estaba un poco fastidiada de las interrupciones, Edward vio hacia la puerta y entonces con premura me indicó que tomara mis cosas para marcharnos, el apagó su portátil quitándose la bata y colocándose el saco, guardó el sobre con los boletos en el bolsillo interno, entonces me acerqué y abrí la puerta, al salir a la recepción, una mujer habló.

-"Edward, ¿qué hacías encerrado? ya me iba a ir" dijo una mujer rubia, mucho más alta que yo y un tanto más joven, tenía un jean que parecía pintado al cuerpo, con una franela vaporosa blanca, al verme se quedó en el sitio apenada, evidentemente no la conocía, Edward salió después de mi apresurado, me fije que él no quería que yo abriera la puerta primero que él.

Los sentimientos que sentí en ese momento no los puedo explicar muy bien, por un lado no sabía quién era esa mujer, podía ser una socia de la clínica que se acercó al ver las luces encendidas para saludar a su colega.

Pero esta mujer tenía de todo menos pinta de doctora, aunque no quise, me imagine millones de cosas, Edward estaba asustado a mi lado y no decía palabra y la mujer se veía apenada, me obligué a mi misma a no imaginarme cosas, yo confiaba en Edward completamente no podía creer que estuviera engañándome con aquella despampanante mujer, me tragué mis dudas y miedos y extendí mi mano, habían pasado algunos segundos ya.

-"Isabella Cullen, encantada" dije presentándome a la rubia.

-"Hola" contestó tartamudeando "un placer"

-"No escuche tu nombre" dije con una sonrisa fingida en los labios, lo que me daba más rabia era la rigidez de Edward a mi lado.

-"Si claro, disculpa, soy Sofía Lancelot, encantada de conocerla" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, por fin Edward se decidió a hablar.

-"Sofí, ehh Sofía" dijo corrigiéndose a sí mismo, _¿Sofi? ¡Le llamaba Sofi!_ Mi cuerpo lanzó cualquier cantidad de alertas, mi corazón estaba desbocado, hice tripas corazón y trate de no cambiar mi expresión, Edward continuó hablando "hoy no te voy a poder atender, mi esposa vino por mi y debo marcharme ¿te importa si te arreglamos una cita mañana?"

-"Por supuesto Dr. mañana llamo a su secretaria para pedir una cita"

Se veían tan fingidos arreglando una supuesta cita médica, me crucé de brazos realmente furiosa, Sofía se despidió y salió del consultorio, Edward volteó a verme con una sonrisa, no le correspondí.

-"Voy a casa de tus padres a buscar a mis hijos, te veo en casa" dije furiosa, le pasé por un lado, él me atajó por un brazo.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó.

-"Nada" contesté sacudiéndome de su agarre, "simplemente estoy sin ánimos de oír explicaciones vacías, nos vemos en casa"

"Sofía no es nadie importante, solo…" dijo y se detuvo un momento "solo me esta haciendo un favor"

-"Como digas Edward" contesté obstinada, no estaba segura de nada, tenía demasiada rabia dentro como para poder hablar claramente con él ahora.

-"Te veo en la casa" le dije a manera de despedida y salí lo más rápido que pude al ascensor.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me había puesto tan celosa? Esa tal Sofía, no era nadie, además nunca había oído hablar de ella.

Pero la actitud de Edward al verla, el nerviosismo de ella misma al saberme allí, además, si era una simple paciente por que iba a última hora al consultorio, cuando sabia que Jane no iba a estar, además era muy bonita.

Le di un golpe al volante con frustración, esto no me podía estar pasando, Edward no me podía estar engañando, pero miles de inseguridades llenaron mi cabeza, aunque era delgada, mi cuerpo no era el mismo que antes, consecuencia de tener un parto doble, ya no me ejercitaba como antes, pero ¿cómo? Si entre los gemelos y el trabajo estaba full, además Edward y yo teníamos casi un mes sin intimidad, eso fue lo que más me angustió, jamás de los jamases habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin estar juntos y ¿si era por que estaba con ella?

Las inseguridades volvieron a llenar mi cabeza, ahora juntas con el miedo, yo había pasado por una decepción hace muchos años en mi primer matrimonio, pero había salido airosa, claro, había conocido a Edward y me di cuenta que yo no amaba a Jacob, pero, si eso me ocurría ahora, me iba a literalmente morir, Edward era el amor de mi vida.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla y me la aparté de inmediato, no podía hacerme historias en la cabeza sin saber primero si eran verdad o no, llegué a la mansión Cullen y descubrí el auto de Edward entrar detrás de la camioneta donde iba, normalmente la cargaba el que tuviera que ir por los niños, me bajé, a los segundos me imitó.

-"Te dije que te veía en casa" dije susurrando.

-"Quise venir por mis hijos también" me encogí de hombros, él se me acercó.

-"No te hagas películas donde no las hay, solo ten claro que entre esa mujer y yo no hay absolutamente nada" me dijo antes de que subiera a tocar el timbre de la casa, quería hacerle mil preguntas pero no era el lugar, antes de tocar la puerta ésta se abrió dejando a Juliana, la ama de llaves de la mansión a mi vista.

-"Los gemelos empezaron a gritar desde que oyeron los autos llegar, pasen" dijo con una sonrisa, nos dio tiempo de entrar justo para que los gemelos y Benjamin vinieran corriendo a la entrada Eddy se me lanzó en brazos y Nessie hizo lo propio con su papá, después de miles de besos y de sentirme mejor por el amor de mis niños le pregunté a Ben.

-"Hola Ben, ¿qué haces por aquí? y ¿Rose y Emmet?"

-"Grabando" contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y por que no fuiste con ellos?" preguntó Edward quitándome las palabras de la boca, Benjamin adoraba los set de grabación, y le daba tips a su padre para tener más audiencia.

-"No terminé la tarea y me dejaron aquí" dijo derrotado Ben era un año mayor que los gemelos, por lo tanto eran buenos amigos pero Ben estaba un curso por encima en el colegio así que a él le mandaban más deberes.

-"¿Y ya los hiciste?" pregunté regañándolo un poco con el tono.

Él asintió muchas veces seguidas.

-"Si tía, no me quiero perder otra grabación" dijo aprendiendo su lección, sonreí y lo despeine un poco tenía el cabello tan rubio como Rosalie y los ojos miel de Emmet de verdad era hermoso, cuando creciera iba a ser todo un galán.

Nos despedimos de todos incluyendo a Carlisle y Esme y nos fuimos a la casa, Edward me escoltaba en su auto mientras yo iba con los niños en la camioneta, los niños tenían millones de cuentos, en lo que subimos a la casa empezaron a contarnos sin detenerse, ya Esme los había bañado así que solo hubo que ponerles las pijamas.

Nos estamos a cenar los 4, yo todavía estaba medio perdida, no me dejaba de rondar en la cabeza el asunto de Edward y la mujer aquella, acostamos a los niños y me fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

En lo que terminé de enjuagarme el cabello sentí que tocaban la puerta de la ducha, pude ver a Edward a través del cristal, la puerta de nuestra ducha aunque parecía cristal desde dentro de la ducha, por fuera era un espejo, yo estaba conciente que Edward solo podía ver su propio reflejo.

-"¿Sucedió algo con los niños?" pregunté aun debajo del agua.

-"No, solo quería acompañarte" me dijo medio sonriendo.

-"No tengo ánimos Edward" dije y aunque era la más grande de las mentiras no iba acostarme con él hasta que por Motus propio me explicara lo de esta tarde en su consultorio.

-"Bella, no seas así" me dijo apartándose un poco de la puerta, cerré la llave de agua y medio abrí la puerta estirando mi mano para tomar una toalla, después de secarme el exceso de agua, me la coloqué alrededor del cuerpo y entonces salí de la ducha.

-"¿Que no sea cómo? Edward" dije mientras tomaba una toalla más pequeña para escurrir mi cabello, Edward estaba embelesado viéndome, por lo menos eso me dio confianza.

-"Estas molesta" me dijo sin preguntar.

-"Molesta no, simplemente no entiendo que sucede y no me gusta estar perdida, sobretodo si se trata de ti"

-"Yo no te oculto nada" contestó.

-"Ok, entonces dime, quien es Sofía Lancelot?" pregunté terminando de amarrarme la toalla en el cabello, él se quedo en silencio, eso me dolió más que si me hubiera gritado que eran amantes, la duda era insoportable, lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, salí del baño y fui al vestidor, cerré la puerta tras de mi, apoyé mi espalda en ella y me escurrí dejándome caer al suelo, no podía creer esto, Edward no, Edward no podía hacerme esto.

-"Bella, por favor ábreme" me dijo desde afuera, se oía preocupado.

-"¡Vete!"

-"Bella, escúchame por favor, sal de ahí o déjame entrar"

-"No" contesté en sollozos

Dejé de escuchar ruido afuera y me dolió más que no siguiera insistiendo, mi vida era perfecta, ¿quien era esa estúpida Sofía para destruir mi vida? y ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Edward, iba a arriesgarlo todo por una aventura?

Imaginé lo peor, me imaginé las manos de Edward recorriendo a otra mujer, quería morirme ahí mismo, entonces escuche el ruido de la puerta del vestidor abrirse, me moví para que no me llevara por delante, Edward entró con las llaves en la mano.

-"Ahora" dijo molesto cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de él dejándonos encerrados en el vestidor "me vas a escuchar" me dijo autoritario.

-"Sal de aquí, no quiero verte" dije caminando los pocos pasos que podía para alejarme de él.

-"No tengo nada con Sofía Lancelot, fue mi paciente y ahora la contraté para que me ayude en algo, pero era una sorpresa y no quería que te enteraras, me fue a ver después de las consultas por que era su rato libre, me asusté al verte allí por qué no quería que te enteraras antes de tiempo ¡no solo a ti se te ocurrió un regalo de aniversario!" dijo exasperado, aunque una onda de calma me tranquilizo igual no baje la guardia.

-"¿Y que se supone que es el regalo? Esa mujer no tenía pinta de nada serio" dije aun altanera.

-"No puedo creer que no confíes en mi" me dijo dolido, me sentí mal, bajé la guardia aunque no me le acerqué.

-"Yo confío en ti, solo que me dio terror como ambos estaban incómodos por mi presencia, me llenó de pánico si quiera pensar que tu y ella…."

-"No lo pienses" dijo interrumpiéndome, "jamás te engañaría"

-"Pero estas tan distante, estas tan raro conmigo" dije con la voz baja.

-"Tengo mucho trabajo y hace demasiado tiempo que no estamos juntos, eso me descontrola por completo" dijo abatido.

-"A mi también" le contesté, ya estábamos muchísimos más tranquilos, aunque no me había dicho cual era el trabajo que le estaba haciendo la tal Sofía, le creí, con solo verlo a los ojos le creí.

-"Lamento haber desconfiado de ti" le dije después de unos segundos.

-"Lamento haberte ocultado algunas cosas"

-"¿Cuándo me las vas a contar?" pregunté.

-"Mañana, ven a la reunión que voy a tener con ella, allí te enteraras de todo"

Asentí, me acerqué unos pasos a la puerta, solo tenía una toalla encima y tenía frío, Edward me dejó salir y me siguió, me fije que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, salí así como estaba a chequear a los gemelos, ambos dormían en sus cuartos como angelitos, me regresé a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, se veía abatido.

-"De verdad lamento todo esto" dije colocándome frente al él, subió el rostro y me dedico una mirada profunda.

-"Entiende algo Bella Cullen, nunca te engañaría"

-"Pero ya no soy la misma jovencita de quien te enamoraste, entre los niños, la casa y el trabajo…." dije dejando la frase en el aire, Edward me vio medio molesto.

-"Si es por eso, yo tampoco soy el mismo" dijo riendo torcido.

-"Para mi si lo eres" dije aun frente a él, Edward me acercó un poco a él y apoyó la cabeza en mi estomago, le acaricie el cabello, un nudo se volvió a formar en mi garganta.

-"Te amo" me dijo levantando el rostro, delicadamente tomó la toalla que aun tapaba mi cuerpo y la haló dejándola caer en el suelo, subió sus manos hasta mi cuello y empezó a acariciarme, pasó sus manos delicadamente por mis hombros, bajó por mis brazos, pasó por mi pecho, como una ligera caricia.

Pasó por encima de mis senos, yo empecé a acalorarme, toda la angustia de creer que Edward me engañaba, el stress del exceso de trabajo y la discusión de hace unos momentos concentró su energía en mi deseo por él, cerré mis ojos mientras sus dedos bajaban por mi cintura y mis caderas.

Él aun seguía sentado en el borde de la cama conmigo de pie frente a él, se acercó un poco más y esta vez sentí el contacto de sus labios contra mi piel, estaba besándome el vientre, hice que se colocara de pie, quería besarlo en los labios, quedamos frente a frente.

Lentamente nos besamos, él estaba sin camisa como era costumbre para dormir, pasé mis manos hacia atrás acariciando su espalda, él nos dio la vuelta y me depositó en la cama, nuestros labios siempre estaban en contacto con la piel del otro.

Mi cabello húmedo dio en contacto con la suave almohada de plumas, Edward volvió a besarme todo el cuerpo mientras yo cerraba los ojos digiriendo cada una de las sensaciones, pero ya no queríamos más juegos previos, con las manos le baje los pantalones de tela, terminándome de ayudar con los pies para terminar de quitárselos, Edward me vio a los ojos y me sonrió, se veía natural, se veía real, lo atraje de nuevo a mis labios correspondiéndole la sonrisa, entonces lo sentí entrar.

Todo mi cuerpo emitió una corriente eléctrica y me desconecte por completo, dejé de pensar, dejé de preocuparme, solo estábamos él y yo, nadie más, fui poco conciente de cuanto tiempo se movieron nuestros cuerpos, hasta que sentí una ola de calor explotar en el centro de mi columna vertebral, acompañada de la sensación más mágica que existiera, quería gritar para liberar un poco, pero en lo que lo intenté sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, debíamos ser silenciosos, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir esto que mi reacción fue gritar.

Nos quedamos así, él sobre mi todavía, nuestros cuerpos temblaban y traspiraban, ambos respirábamos por nuestras bocas, la nariz no me daba el oxigeno suficiente, me incorpore un poco, Edward se sostuvo con sus manos del cabezal de la cama, le acaricié el rostro, su pecho se movía casi tan rápido como el mío, no importaba cuantas veces hubiéramos hecho el amor desde que nos conocíamos, cada una era maravillosa e inolvidable a su manera, besé sus labios tiernamente, ya estábamos un poco calmados.

-"No volvamos a discutir nunca" me dijo susurrando.

-"No se" contesté acariciando un poco más su rostro "estas reconciliaciones hacen que casi valga la pena pelearnos" le contesté sonriendo, él me respondió igual riendo y se dejó caer a mi lado saliendo delicadamente de mi, luego me atrajo con sus manos y me colocó sentada encima de él.

-"¿Cómo puedes siquiera tener dudas de lo hermosa que eres?" me preguntó viéndome hacia arriba con adoración.

-"No tengo dudas, simplemente lo sé" contesté subiendo una ceja.

-"No te permito que hables mal de mi esposa" dijo palmeándome el estomago.

-"¿Ah si?" contesté siguiéndole un poco el juego "¿y que es lo que te gusta de mi?"

Subió su ceja pero no me contestó, sin embargo se dedicó a demostrarme con hechos que parte de mi cuerpo le gustaba más, repasó exactamente toda la extensión de mi cuerpo con sus manos y labios, para cuando hubo terminado ambos estábamos más que listos para un segundo round, seguramente caminaría raro mañana pero en realidad no me importaba.

Después de ese día Edward y yo volvimos a ser los mismos de siempre, la confianza en mi esposo había vuelto a su acostumbrado 100% y lo demostré al decirle que no iría a la reunión que tenía con Sofía Lancelot, que si él quería darme una sorpresa, yo esperaría paciente a que todo estuviera arreglado, él me vio sonriendo y me besó locamente en la cocina, solo nos separamos por que mis hijos empezaron a gritar para que les prestáramos atención.

En conversaciones con Edward, me dijo que quería irse de viaje conmigo lo más pronto posible, por lo tanto arreglamos todo para irnos a finales de Mes, así estaríamos en la fecha de aniversario ya en nuestro destino.

Cuadramos con los abuelos y la nana de los gemelos que por fin había regresado de vacaciones, hicimos maletas y nos despedimos de la familia entre risas y llanto por parte de los niños que no entendían por que no podían ir con nosotros, únicamente después de que Edward les prometiera que para la próxima vacación iríamos todos a Disney fue que dejaron que nos retiráramos de la mansión Cullen.

Me despedí con un nudo en la garganta de mis niños, Eddy estaba en brazos de su abuela y Nessie en brazos de la nana, con sus manitas nos dijeron adiós hasta que ya no los veíamos por la ventana del auto.

-"Me parte el corazón dejarlos" le dije a Edward mientras me colocaba derecha en mi asiento.

-"A mi también, es primera vez que los dejamos" dijo besando mi mano mientras tomábamos la vía al aeropuerto "pero no te preocupes, mi mama los cuidara bien" dijo sonriendo.

-"Yo sé, pero igual los voy a extrañar" dije en un suspiro.

Él me vio y me sonrió como un niño tremendo.

-"Prometo mantenerte muy distraída en la isla"

Le sonreí de vuelta y le dije con voz seductora.

-"Prometo lo mismo"

Fueron las vacaciones y el aniversario más maravilloso del mundo, la pasamos verdaderamente divino, las arenas blancas, la casa para nosotros solos, los nados nocturnos, los paseos y las noches, días y tardes en las que estuvimos juntos, amándonos sin ningún tipo de restricciones ni interrupciones.

Grité a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba mientras me perseguía corriendo en la playa, al lado de una fogata, nos dimos de comer en la boca, nos vestimos y desvestimos a nuestro antojo, aunque me sentía un poco culpable, éste había sido un regalo para Edward y yo había disfrutado tanto o más que él.

La noche antes de regresarnos, Edward estaba en una hamaca blanca viendo el atardecer, salí a buscarlo con un vestido blanco luego de ducharme, se veía hermoso en contraste con la luz, al verme me sonrió y me estiró una mano para que lo acompañara, me acosté a su lado resguardada debajo de su brazo, el atardecer era realmente espectacular, él volteo el rostro y me besó la frente.

-"No puedo creer que la semana se acabe" dijo contra mi cabello.

-"Yo tampoco, pero, ¿fue tan buena para ti como lo fue para mi?" le pregunté besando su pecho a través de la suave tela de la camisa que lo cubría.

-"Creo que mejor" me dijo apretándome un poco más entre sus brazos.

-"Mentiroso" le dije bromeando, el rió por lo alto.

-"Gracias, me encanto mi regalo" dijo en mi oído.

-"De nada, yo también la pasé muy bien, aunque se suponía que el regalo era para ti"

-"¿Te imaginas venir aquí sin ti? Que aburrido" reí en respuesta.

-"¿Cómo estarán los niños?" dije distraída.

-"Bien, teniendo loca a mi madre, eso te lo puedo asegurar" contestó riendo, "cuando lleguemos tengo que ver lo de las vacaciones a Disney, no me van a dejar tranquilo hasta que estén seguros de que vamos"

-"Eso te pasa por prometerles algo tan grande"

-"Era necesario" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "quien sabe, a lo mejor podemos ir todos"

-"Seria genial" le contesté, Edward volteó su rostro de nuevo y se acercó a mis labios, era nuestra última noche aquí, yo me deje besar y me entregué completamente al beso, él intento una maniobra para colocarse sobre mi mientras con sus manos me iba acariciando por encima de la tela de mi vestido, pero la hamaca no aguantó las maniobras de los dos y dio la vuelta dejándonos caer en el piso.

Con la mala suerte que me di de lleno en la espalda contra el suelo de madera y Edward cayó sobre mí, se apoyó inmediatamente en sus brazos para no aplastarme, me vio asustado.

-"¡Dios! lo siento amor, ¿estás bien?"

-"Auch" dije cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca, no me había dolido mucho pero si un poco.

-"Lo siento" dijo de nuevo, entonces me reí, con todas mis ganas, Edward me vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Estoy… bien… no… te… preocupes" dije entrecortadamente mientras reía, Edward rió conmigo y entonces se me quitó de encima.

-"Me deje llevar" me dijo sentándose a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano para que me incorporara.

-"No te culpo" le contesté, "pero creo que iba a hacer imposible hacer algo en la hamaca" dije pasándome la mano por el cuello, él se colocó de pie llevándome con él me llevo hasta la sala.

La sala de la casa, aparte de inmensa contaba con una alfombra felpuda y solo dos sofás blancos como el resto de los muebles del lugar, Edward me llevó de la mano hasta la suave alfombra, se sentó sobre la alfombra y lo seguí, sentada de piernas cruzadas, él se colocó a mi espalda arrodillado y empezó a masajear mis hombros.

-"Lamento haberte lastimado" me dijo mientras sus dedos se paseaban por mi piel.

-"No fue nada, no te preocupes" dije cerrando los ojos, me quejé un poco cuando sus dedos hicieron presión en mi cuello, entonces se dedicó un poco más a esa zona, Edward no aguantó mucho que digamos.

Al poco tiempo sentí sus labios contra la piel de mis hombros y sus brazos me abrazaron llevándome con él hacia atrás, me di la vuelta y lo besé en los labios, después de todo, era nuestra última noche en la isla y la alfombra era realmente suave.

-"No vino nadie por nosotros?" pregunté extrañada al llegar a Nueva York y no ver a ninguno de los miembros de la familia.

-"Mi culpa" dijo Edward levantando su palma derecha, "les dije que llegaríamos mañana" dijo riendo torcido.

-"¿Por qué?" pregunté extrañada.

-"Quiero entregarte algo y quería que estuviéramos nosotros solos"

-"¿De que hablas?" pregunté mientras salíamos al estacionamiento a buscar el auto.

-"Ya verás" me dijo sonriendo emocionado, en el camino, llamó por teléfono, habló más o menos en clave, preguntando si todo estaba listo.

-"¿Qué te traes entre manos?" le pregunté cuando cerró la llamada, él me vio y todavía seguía realmente emocionado.

-"Paciencia amor, paciencia, falta poco"

Después de unos minutos me di cuenta que se acercaba a la zona donde vivían sus padres, pensé que había inventado una reunión sorpresa, Pero ¿con qué motivo? Nadie cumplía años y no había aniversarios próximos.

Mientras me iba imaginando cosas, Edward tomó un desvío distinto al de la mansión Cullen, rodamos cerca de 20 min y entonces llegamos a una casa, no era tan grande como la mansión Cullen, pero era grande, Edward estacionó al frente y fue a abrirme la puerta, me bajé sin entender en donde estábamos, él me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos un poco.

-"¿Quién vive aquí?" le pregunté, pero no me contestó, la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió Sofía Lancelot, vestida de ejecutiva y con una gran sonrisa, aunque mi cerebro mando una orden de alerta, sabía que ella no vivía aquí, más bien parecía que estuviera trabajando, mire sumamente extrañada a Edward.

-"Cariño, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunté.

-"Amor, quiero que conozcas más formalmente a Sofía" dijo colocándonos frente a ella que seguía con una sonrisa.

-"Sofía, mi esposa" dijo "Bella, ella es Sofía, agente de bienes raíces" dijo presentándonos extendiendo su mano entre nosotras, Sofía extendió la mano y estrecho la mía felizmente.

-"Me alegra que ya puedas saber que hacia trabajando con tu esposo" dijo Sofía sacudiendo mi mano, "no me gusta esconderle cosas a la gente, mi marido siempre me dice que a veces el misterio es agradable, pero ¿verdad que no?, no sé, yo creo que simplemente todos debemos pensar distinto, si no, ¡imagínate que aburrido seria todo!"

¡Dios! esta mujer era atorrante, hablaba más que un radio, y aparte no tenía idea de que estaba diciendo, que demonios me importaba si era agente de bienes raíces, eso que tenía que ver con Edward y conmigo.

Edward se inclino a mi oído.

-"¿Te gustaría entrar a ver nuestra casa?" dijo bajito.

Me congelé, ¿que estaba diciendo? ¿Nuestra casa? un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta y las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos ¿Edward había comprado una casa, para nosotros?, lo vi con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, por más que intentaba, no podía emitir palabra alguna, mi garganta se cerró por completo, no podía creerlo.

-"Edward, acá están sus llaves" dijo Sofía de algún lugar cercano, "Imagino que es mejor que tu le enseñes la casa a tu esposa" yo no volteé a verla, mis ojos estaban clavados en los de Edward, vi como apartaba la vista un segundo y tomaba las llaves con su mano, escuché como se despedía Sofía pero no contesté estaba aun viendo anonadada la cara de mi esposo.

-"Feliz aniversario" me dijo sonriendo acariciando mi cara, por fin pude reaccionar.

-"¿Compraste una casa?" pregunté susurrando.

Asintió.

-"No tienes idea de todo lo que luché por esta, cuando la vi me pareció perfecta, tiene un jardín para los niños, tiene sitio adentro para ellos también, es enorme y se parecía tanto a nosotros, que pude imaginarme envejeciendo junto a ti en ella y me enamoró"

Me le acerqué y me subí en puntillas, lo besé en los labios, él me abrazó y me subió por la cintura, lo besé totalmente enamorada y entregada, él me bajo lentamente al suelo y me vio con una sonrisa y con la respiración agitada.

-"Si esto es por solo verla ¿que harás cuando entremos?" me preguntó riendo, reí también en respuesta y lo besé un segundo de nuevo, él me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro de nuestra casa.

-"Es simplemente perfecta" dije feliz en lo que terminamos el recorrido, tenía 6 habitaciones 8 cuartos de baño, jardín trasero y delantero, la casa estaba amoblada casi en su totalidad, solo faltaba traer las cosas personales del apartamento, estaba feliz, no podía creerlo, era una casa de ensueño y era nuestra, caminé hasta la mitad de la sala, contemplando toda su extensión, subí mi vista al piso de arriba para distinguir el pasillo que guiaba a los cuartos, cuando me fije bien, estaba sola, volteé a buscarlo, me miraba desde la puerta de entrada realmente hermoso sonriéndome.

-"¿Te gusto?" preguntó acercándose a mi.

-"Me encanta, y a los niños les va a fascinar"

-"Le faltan algunos detalles pero imaginé que tu y las chicas les gustaría encargarse de ellos personalmente"

-"Claro, tengo que ponerle mi marca personal"

-"¿Sabes que si está completamente listo?" me preguntó abrazándome.

-"¿Que?" pregunté mientras me besaba el cuello.

-"Nuestra habitación" dijo subiendo una ceja, solo reí contra su cuello, lo próximo que sentí fue como sus brazos me alzaban y me llevaban a la recamara más grande de la casa.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde que habíamos regresado del viaje, por fin nos habíamos mudado a la nueva casa, como lo había imaginado, a los gemelos y a mis sobrinos les encantó, habíamos hecho una reunión de bienvenida, Emmet no dejó de quejarse diciendo que le faltaba una piscina a la casa, Esme dijo que todavía estaba la de la mansión, que así era mejor porque si no, jamás podríamos sacar a Emmet de mi casa.

Edward y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, la duda que tuve con Sofía fue una simple estupidez, aunque debo decir que el sentirme celosa ayudó a levantar el deseo insaciable que tengo por mi esposo, seguía amando a Edward con todas las fuerzas que tenía y estaba segura que él me amaba de la misma manera.

Una noche ya acostados en la cama viendo televisión, me sentí mal, Edward había traído un chocolate caliente para mi, que se había vuelto casi costumbre el tomarme uno antes de dormir, pero en lo que sentí el aroma me dio mucho asco, me levante rápidamente al baño y creo que devolví hasta el desayuno, Edward se preocupo bastante, me buscó un vaso de agua bien fría mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes débilmente.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" me preguntó verificando mi temperatura corporal, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-"Débil" le contesté agradeciendo el trago de agua fría.

-"¿Qué comiste hoy?"

-"Fajitas" contesté "fui a comer con Rose y Alice, ¿será que me intoxiqué? La verdad desde que llegue del restaurant me eh sentido mal" dije con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" me preguntó regañándome.

-"No pensé que fuera importante" dije encogiéndome de hombros, ya me sentía un poco mejor, Edward hizo que me tomara el agua y unas gotas para asentarme el estomago, me cuidó casi que toda la noche aunque me quedé dormida pronto.

Al día siguiente Edward se fue a la clínica únicamente después de que le asegurara 100 veces que estaba bien y prometer que si me volvía a sentir mal iría a la clínica a hacerme unos exámenes, fui a dejar a los gemelos en la escuela y luego a mi oficina, cuando llegué pase a ver a mi cuñada.

-"Hola Alice" dije entrando a su oficina.

-"Hola Bells" me dijo con voz débil.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" pregunté sentándome frente a ella.

-"Me siento mal, anoche casi no dormí" contestó.

-"¿Y para que viniste? Te hubieras tomado el día libre"

-"Tenía que entregar algunos proyectos, en lo que terminé me voy" me contestó y me di cuenta de algo.

-"Alice ¿qué te dio?"

-"No se Bella, pero no soporto nada en el estomago, estuve vomitando toda la noche"

-"¡Demonios!" dije tomando el teléfono para llamar a Rose.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó alterada.

-"Creo que nos intoxicamos con la comida de ayer, yo también pase la noche enferma, déjame preguntarle a Rose"

Alice asintió mientras el teléfono repicaba, en efecto Rose había pasado la noche terrible, como Alice y yo, me asusté un poco a lo mejor nos habíamos comido algo descompuesto y si contábamos con dos médicos en la familia, era mejor prevenir e ir a vernos con ellos.

Llamé a Edward pero Jane me dijo que había entrado de emergencia al quirófano y no tenía certeza a qué hora saldría, pero que Carlisle podía atendernos, así que le dije a Alice y salimos en mi camioneta, buscamos a Rose y nos fuimos para la clínica.

Carlisle nos atendió al llegar y nos dijo que en efecto podía ser una intoxicación, pero que no creía que fuera algo grave, lo que si fue que nos mando a hacer exámenes de sangre, esa parte no me agrado mucho, prefería quedarme con las nauseas, pero en lo que, al tomarme un té en la cafetería, tuve que correr al baño a devolver lo poco que tenía en el estomago, accedí a que me sacaran la sangre, de verdad nos sentíamos bastante mal.

No pude ver a Edward por qué pasaría todo el día de hoy operando y no quería preocuparlo sin saber con exactitud que teníamos, las chicas no les avisaron ni a Emmet ni a Jasper tampoco, solo Carlisle era el que estaba al tanto de donde estábamos.

Una vez sacada la sangre, Carlisle nos dijo que esperáramos cerca de una hora, que iba a pedir los resultados como urgentes para que así no tuviéramos que esperar hasta mañana, luego de pasada la hora entramos de nuevo las tres al consultorio, Carlisle se veía extraño.

-"Papá ¿que sucedió que tenemos?" preguntó Alice.

-"¿De verdad estamos intoxicadas?" preguntó Rose.

-"¿Que podemos tomar?" pregunté yo.

-"Ok primero cálmense un poco" dijo y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa, pero, ¿por qué se reía? No entendía nada, volteé a ver a las chicas y lo estaban viendo con la misma expresión que yo.

-"Carlisle, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Rose.

-"Mis queridas nueras e hija" dijo con una amplia sonrisa todavía en los labios.

-"En mis años de carrera, nunca he visto tal sincronización"

Nos quedamos mudas.

-"No tienen nada, grave por lo menos, pero si sucede algo"

-"¿Qué?" preguntamos las tres al mismo tiempo, cosa que sirvió únicamente para hacer la sonrisa de Carlisle más amplia, a mi me estaban comiendo los nervios y estaba segura que a las chicas también.

-"Están embarazadas" contestó, extendiéndonos los resultados de los exámenes frente a nosotras, temblando estiramos las manos para tomar el sobre correspondiente, en efecto decía en letra negrilla _**positivo**_.

No lo podía creer, ¿otro hijo? No lo había pensado, pero, ¿cómo no iba a salir embarazada si Edward y yo últimamente no parábamos? subí mi cara asombrada para encontrarme con las de Alice, Rose Y Carlisle sonrientes.

-"No lo puedo creer" dije susurrando.

-"Elizabeth tiene ya 10 años" dijo Alice.

-"Yo no pensé tener otro hijo después de Benjamín" dijo Rose.

-"Yo ya tengo dos" agregué.

-"Chicas, chicas" dijo Carlisle llamando nuestra atención "¿Qué comentarios son esos? sí Alice, Elizabeth ya tiene 10 años, eso significa que tendrás más tiempo para el nuevo bebe" dijo viendo a su hija, luego volteo a ver a Rose "y ¿sabes lo bien que le caería a Ben un hermano? Él disfruta demasiado con sus primos, va a ser feliz con un hermano las 24 horas, y tú" dijo volteándome a ver "¿Que mejor lugar para el nuevo bebe que la casa nueva que tienes?"

-"¡Además!" dijo parándose del escritorio "Los chicos se van a morir de la felicidad, y van a pasar por esto las tres, ya que tienen más o menos el mismo tiempo, ¿no les parece maravilloso?"

Carlisle tenía razón, el embarazo era una etapa muy bonita e iba a estar con mis mejores amigas, íbamos a poder decorar, comprar y comentar juntas, una sonrisa se me formó en los labios, Alice y Rose tenían una igual.

-"¡Vamos a ser mamás de nuevo!" gritó Rose, nos levantamos las tres y nos abrazamos, estaba feliz, Carlisle se unió al abrazo.

-"¡Debo decirle a Jazz!" gritó Alice.

-"Y yo a Emmet" dijo Rose.

-"Y a Edward" dije yo.

-"Que les parece, si me dejan a los nietos a mí y a Esme esta tarde después de la escuela, pero con una condición" dijo volviendo a sentarse en su silla, "Luego van a la casa a decirle a Esme y a los niños, así será una sorpresa para todos"

Asentimos felices y salimos de la clínica, en el auto comentamos y reímos sin poder creer que seriamos madres de nuevo, nos preguntamos desde como lo tomarían nuestros esposos hasta que pensábamos tener y de cómo decoraríamos los cuartos.

-"Lo único que espero es no tener gemelos de nuevo" dije mordiéndome el labio.

Las chicas sólo rieron en respuesta.

Quedamos en encontrarnos en la mansión Cullen a las 8 y media de la noche, Edward llegó a eso de las 6 a la casa.

-"¡Niños! ¡Bella! ¡Ya llegué!" dijo entrando a la sala, depositó las llaves en el platico a la entrada, normalmente los niños corrían gritando a su encuentro y le debe haber extrañado que no lo hicieran.

-"¿Nessie? ¿E.J.?" Preguntó caminando unos pasos más, lo estaba viendo del piso de arriba.

-"Se quedaron en casa de los abuelos, vamos por ellos en unas horitas" contesté, él subió el rostro, me sonrió.

-"¿Y eso?" preguntó.

-"Esme les había comprado helado y galletas" dije subiendo los hombros, él ya había empezado a subir las escaleras, fue a mi encuentro y me abrazó y besó un momento los labios.

-"Hola" le dije cuando nos separamos.

-"Hola" contestó, "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

-"Interesante" contesté "¿y el tuyo?"

-"Agotador, ¿ya te sientes bien?"

-"Si, ya estoy bien" dije y lo llevé de la mano al cuarto "Te tengo un regalo" le dije.

-"Jum, tus regalos me gustan" dijo mientras se quitaba la corbata al entrar al cuarto, le solté la mano y busqué una cajita de regalo que estaba en la cama, se la extendí, él me vio con una ceja levantada, se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió la cajita, adentro había un par de escarpines tejidos nuevos, estaba tratando de no perderme ningún movimiento de su parte.

Con el embarazo de los gemelos fue diferente, el que dio la noticia fue Edward, ya que él fue el que me mando hacer el examen de sangre cuando me sentí mal, y él fue el que me dio la noticia, así que esto era totalmente nuevo para mi.

Edward sacó los escarpines blancos de la caja y los vio extrañado, los tomó en su mano y los subió viéndome.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que tengamos otro bebe?" me preguntó tratando de adivinar.

Negué con la cabeza y me mordí el labio, mi cara lo decía todo estaba segura que mi cuerpo lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, Edward lo entendió y me vio con ojos realmente sorprendidos.

-"¡¿Estas embarazada?" me preguntó en voz alta poniéndose de pie.

Asentí.

Caminó los dos pasos hacia mí y me levantó del suelo dándome vueltas en el aire.

-"¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez!"

-"Edward, cariño, no es bueno que me des vueltas, me marean" dije medio riendo en sus brazos.

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" dijo realmente apenado poniéndome en el suelo.

-"Te amo" me dijo un poco más calmado.

-"Yo también, me encanta que te alegre, vamos a tener 3 hijos amor"

-"¿Y qué? Yo desde que me case contigo quería tener como mínimo 5, ¿y si nos salen gemelos de nuevo?" preguntó emocionado.

-"No, otro parto doble no, por favor" dije un tanto asustada, él sonrió como para quitarme el aliento, se colocó muy, pero muy cerca de mi, pero en vez de besarme, se arrodillo frente a mí, y besó mi vientre, unas lagrimas bajaron por mi rostro en lo que lo escuché hablar con nuestro bebe aun no nacido, definitivamente era la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-"¡JASPER!"

-"¡EMMET!"

-"¡EDWARD!"

Gritamos Alice, Rose y yo, estábamos en la sala de mi casa por que los chicos querían hacer una parrillada, pero hacía mucho calor, y entramos a refrescarnos un poco, ya teníamos 8 meses de embarazo, estábamos inmensas y muy querendonas, los pobres de nuestros esposos estaban al límite, se estaban encargando de los niños a tiempo casi completo, evidentemente las nanas los ayudaban pero cuando éstas se marchaban, ellos debían encargarse, yo no podía ver mis pies, menos iba a poder cargar alguno de los gemelos.

Los niños se habían tomado el hecho de tener hermanos y primos nuevos bastante bien, valga acotar que aparte de la sincronización de los embarazos, también estábamos sincronizadas en lo que tendríamos, ninguna quedo embarazada de gemelos y creo que Edward se vio un poco, solo un poco decepcionado de no tener dos bebes, pero estaba feliz al saber que tendríamos otra niña.

De hecho, todas tendríamos niñas, aun recuerdo que Emmet gritó a los cuatro vientos que tendría un reina de belleza como su esposa y Jasper, en lo que supo que tendría otra niña, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, el adoraba a Eli y sabía que adoraba tener otra niña en su familia.

Luego de acceder a las peticiones de nosotras, los chicos se sentaron en la sala mientras los niños jugaban en el jardín trasero, estábamos hablando evidentemente de las niñas que iban a nacer, Alice y Jazz nos informaron que la niña de ellos se llamaría Katherine, la de Emmet y Rose, se llamaría Brithany, Edward y yo no habíamos decidido nombre todavía, a lo mejor esperábamos a que naciera, así como hicimos con los gemelos.

Los chicos se marcharon de la casa dejándola bastante silenciosa, una vez nos quedamos solos, yo me senté en el sofá subiendo mis piernas, cerré los ojos un segundo mientras Edward le daba unas indicaciones al personal de la casa para limpiar el patio, de repente sentí una ligera presión en mi vientre, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Nessie apoyando su orejita en mi barriga, le sonreí.

-"¿Todo bien?" le pregunté, ella me mostro sus dientes y luego se encogió de hombros.

-"No la puedo oír" dijo excusándose.

Le acaricie el cabello, ella se mordió su labio, quería decirme algo y no sabía cómo, así que me le adelante.

-"¿Querías pedirme algo preciosa?" ella sonrió dándome las gracias en silencio por abordar el tema, mientras asentía me dijo.

-"Queremos, Eddy y yo" dijo y se detuvo, entonces volteó a sus lados buscando a Eddy, rodó sus ojos y se me pareció enormemente a Edward.

-"¡EDDY!" gritó hacia el jardín trasero.

-"Cariño no grites" le dije, ella se excusó con su mirada, entonces vi a mis dos Edwards entrar por la puerta del jardín, venían conversando acerca de algo, Eddy traía puesto su reloj de Ben diez y le estaba haciendo algunas muecas a su papá, se veían realmente hermosos, Eddy se fijó que Nessie estaba conmigo y corrió a nuestro encuentro seguido de su papá.

Edward se sentó en el otro lado del sofá y subió mis pies a su regazo, empezó a masajearme los tobillos, le sonreí agradecida y entonces fijamos la atención en los gemelos.

-"¿Que sucede cariño?" volví a preguntarle a Nessie, ella pensó por un segundo y entonces nos preguntó.

-"¿Quien eligió nuestros nombres?" preguntó deslizando su mirada de Edward a mí, la vimos extrañada, Edward le contestó.

-"Nosotros mi amor, mami y papi se pusieron de acuerdo y elegimos sus nombres"

-"Tu nombre es la combinación de mi mama y tu abuela Esme, y tu hermano se llama como tu papá" le dije yo.

-"¿Y quien va a elegir el de ella?" preguntó Eddy señalando mi barriga.

Edward y yo nos vimos un segundo.

-"Imagino que nosotros también" contestó Edward un poco dudoso de que querían los niños.

-"¿Y como se va a llamar?" preguntó Nessie.

-"Todavía no lo sabemos" le contestó igual Edward, mi mente iba trabajando a parte, los niños parecían que ya tenían una idea para cómo se llamaría su hermana.

-"Nessie, Eddy" los llame, ellos voltearon a verme "¿Por qué quieren saber?"

-"Es que entre los dos pensamos un nombre para ella" me contestó mi hija mirando sus zapatitos.

-"¿Cuál?" preguntó Edward divertido.

-"Emma" dijeron los dos niños al tiempo, a mí los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, mis hijos se habían puesto de acuerdo para elegir el nombre de su hermana, ellos apenas tenían 6 años, ¿cómo podía ocurrírseles hacer esto?

-"Es perfecto" dije yo con la voz quebrada, volteé a ver a Edward y me asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, los niños se vieron a los ojos con expresiones de alegría, les parecía increíble que hubiéramos aceptado su propuesta, le abrí los brazos y Nessie me abrazó fuerte, Eddy en cambio abrazó mi barriga, al yo sentirlo y al Edward verlo reímos por su reacción, entonces Emma me pateó, Eddy y yo nos quedamos inmóviles.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó mi hijo asustado.

-"Emma me dio un patadita" le contesté, ya Nessie se había separado de mi y entonces se acercó a mi barriga, Eddy le hizo espacio, Edward se incorporó y tocó con sus manos cerca a la de los niños, todos nos quedamos en silencio, al cabo de unos segundos los cuatro sentimos de nuevo una patadita de Emma, los niños abrieron la boca impresionados, eran tan inocentes, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, Eddy le dijo a mi barriga.

-"Hermanita, ¿cuándo sales? Te estamos esperando" dijo bajito, Edward me vio y se veía realmente feliz, mis niños era espectaculares y venia otra en camino, se inclino hacia mí y me besó en los labios.

-"Amo a nuestra familia, mil veces gracias amor" a mí el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar, unas lagrimas salieron y Edward me las secó, mientras los niños esperaban a que Emma volviera a moverse.

El tiempo pasó y yo estaba casi en la fecha, al igual que Alice y Rose.

Gabriela, la nana de los gemelos, se estaba quedando a dormir en la casa, por si acaso Edward y yo debíamos salir de emergencia en la noche, pero no tuve ninguna alarma, estaba segura de que me sentiría igual que antes de tener a los gemelos, así que estaba tranquila, estaba casi segura de que sabría cuando era el momento, eso era lo bueno de no ser primeriza ¿no?

Sin embargo, me desperté esa noche con muchas ganas de ir al baño, me paré arrastrando los pies, cuando estuve de regreso en la cama, me senté de nuevo, ya la barriga no me dejaba dormir acostada, me había desvelado un poco y me quedé un rato en la oscuridad sin ver nada en especifico, entonces lo sentí.

Mi barriga se tensó y recordé años atrás cuando al regresar de viaje había sentido mi primera contracción, volteé a ver mi reloj de la mesa de noche, era cerca de la 1 de la mañana, resoplé, ¿no podía esperar una hora más decente? Mi barriga se volvió a tensar y me contesté a mi misma _imagino que no._

-"Edward" llamé a mi esposo que dormía profundamente a mi lado.

-"Hummm" fue lo único que contestó.

-"Edward, despierta"

-"¿Que sucede?" me preguntó aun perezoso del sueño.

-"Llegó la hora amor, Emma va a nacer" le dije moviéndolo por el brazo, eso funciono como si le hubiera echado un vaso de agua fría en el rostro, se incorporo de inmediato totalmente despierto.

-"¿Ya?" preguntó, asentí mientras respiraba.

-"Ok, respira y dame 3 minutos" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía ropa para salir.

-"Ve a despertar a Gabriela, dile que nos tenemos que ir, que en lo que despierten los niños los llevé donde Esme" dije mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Él asintió y salió corriendo del cuarto, yo me levanté y empecé a caminar un poco, tenía calambres en la espalda.

Edward regresó con Gabriela que me ayudó un poco mientras mi esposo estaba listo, bajamos en silencio las escaleras y Edward fue por el auto, Gabriela me prestó apoyo y me ayudó a subir.

-"Cuida a los niños, que no se preocupen ¿ok?" le dije a Gabriela una vez sentada en el auto.

-"No se preocupe señora, yo los cuido bien, mucha suerte" me dijo sonriendo, quise contestarle pero una contracción no me dejó, Edward arrancó el auto.

-"Había olvidado cuanto duelen" dije luego de que el dolor bajara un poco su intensidad.

-"Tranquila, ya vamos a llegar, no te olvides de respirar"

Asentí mientras me mordía los labios, tenía otra.

Llegamos a la clínica, me bajaron del auto y me entraron a emergencia, Edward llamó a Eric el doctor de mis controles, no estaba en la clínica, ya lo habían localizado y venia en camino, el problema era que Emma no quería esperarlo.

-"¡Edward!" llamé mientras me colocaban una bata desechable.

-"Cariño estoy aquí, Eric ya va a llegar no te preocupes" me dijo mientras me ponían de lado, para ponerme anestesia, gracias a Dios habíamos llegado a tiempo para eso.

-"Atiéndeme tu" le dije a Edward.

-"Lo haré si no llega a tiempo, pero todavía estas en trabajo de parto, falta todavía un poco"

En realidad era muy poco el tiempo que faltaba, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y ya Emma estaba lista para salir y Eric no había llegado, de repente pensé en Carlisle no lo habíamos llamado.

Pero un gritó saliendo de mi pecho me indico que ya era hora, Edward entonces me atendió y fue él, el que trajo su hija al mundo.

Él mismo la limpio y me la acercó, era hermosa y tranquila, apenas emitía un sonido bastante bajo pero se movía inquieta, Edward me besó y me la colocó en los brazos yo estaba transpirando y agotada, pero me sentía bien, tomé a mi niña en brazos y la mecí un poco, Edward besó mi frente.

-"¿Como estas, te sientes bien?" Su voz se oía un poco nerviosa, después de todo, cuando había tenido a los gemelos, dure 2 días inconsciente, pero esta vez no sucedería, me sentía perfectamente.

Asentí, "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo agotada ¿es hermosa no?" pregunté bajando mi vista al pequeño bultito en mis brazos.

-"Realmente hermosa" me contestó, el mismo Edward y el residente de guardia me terminaron de limpiar y arreglar, tuve a mi bebe cargada hasta que era necesario entregársela a la enfermera, le colocaron una pulserita y la identificaron como Emma Cullen, entonces me quedé un momento en la sala de recuperaciones mientras me conseguían una habitación.

Era todavía de madrugada, pero estaba segura de que faltaban pocas horas para amanecer, Edward estaba a mi lado, vestido de quirófano todavía, solo se había quitado el tapa boca, entonces vi a Jasper, vestido igual que Edward, entró corriendo a donde me encontraba.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó gritando, ambos lo vimos asombrados.

-"¡Jasper! ¿Que pasó?" pregunté como si no fuera obvio que estaba ahí por lo mismo que nosotros.

-"¿Emma ya nació?" preguntó entre asustado y sorprendido.

-"Si, pero que haces aquí… ¿Alice?" pregunté, dejando le nombre de mi cuñada en el aire.

-"Esta en trabajo de parto, Carlisle viene en camino, y Eric no llega, me dijeron que estabas aquí" dijo viendo a mi esposo "Edward por favor…." le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, se veía realmente asustado y ansioso, Edward volteó a verme, sabía que no quería dejarme pero yo estaba bien y la que iba a dar a luz era su hermana.

-"Anda" le dije, "yo estaré bien, anda a recibir a tu sobrina" él se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

-"Vuelvo enseguida" me dijo bajito y salió corriendo a prepararse, Jasper me vio preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-"Te prometo que la próxima vez que te vea, seré mejor hermano" me dijo riendo mientras depositaba un besó en mi frente y se iba corriendo por el mismo camino que Edward había ido.

Me quedé sola unas pocas horas, estaba ansiosa por saber como había salido Alice, y por ver de nuevo a mi bebe, una enfermera muy amable me indicó que ya tenían mi habitación lista, pero le pedí que por favor me dejara aquí hasta que mi esposo saliera de quirófano y trajeran a Alice, quería verla, ella asintió y me dejó quedarme un poco más.

Entonces llegaron, Edward entró de primero buscándome con la mirada, al verme sonrió aliviado.

-"Pensé que te habían subido" me dijo sentándose en el borde de mi camilla.

-"Pedí quedarme hasta que regresaras, ¿cómo salió Alice y Katherine?"

-"Bien, bien" me dijo y me depositó un besó rápido en los labios "Ambas están perfectas ya deben traer a Alice, mi papá llegó, esta con ella y Jazz, yo dejé todo listo y vine a verte"

Le acaricie el rostro, él tomó mi mano y la besó.

-"Vaya noche ¿no?" pregunté riendo, él rió conmigo.

-"Si, lo único que falta es que llegué Rose igual" dijo riendo en voz alta.

Entonces entraron a Alice, estaba en una camilla como la mía, se veía bastante cansada, Edward se levantó de mi camilla y se acercó a ella, la colocaron a mi lado, Carlisle y Jazz venían acompañándola.

-"Hola preciosa" me dijo Carlisle, acercándose a mi camilla, le sonreí saludándolo.

-"Hola Carlisle, que bueno verte"

-"Escuche que mi nieta Emma se le adelanto a Katherine" me dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-"Es así" contesté "lamento no haberte avisado, todo fue muy rápido"

-"No te preocupes, Edward estaba ahí, él es mejor que yo" me dijo bajito, sin embargo Edward lo escucho, sacudió la cabeza y rió por el comentario de su padre, entonces volteé a ver a Alice.

-"Hola Alice" le dije.

-"Bella, ¿cómo esta mi sobrina?" me preguntó sonriendo.

-"Bien, hermosa y perfecta ¿y la mía?"

-"Increíblemente hermosa también" respondió, ambas reímos.

-"La fiesta del primer año va a ser espectacular" me dijo, todos nos reímos, como cosa rara ya Alice estaba planeando las fiestas de las niñas.

Nos habían puesto en habitaciones compartidas por que era más fácil, así los médicos y enfermeras nos podían atender al tiempo y la familia no tendría que compartirse entre dos habitaciones, una vez ya estábamos instaladas en la habitación me fije que había amanecido, no sé que hizo Alice, pero sé, que en lo que me vi en la cama de la clínica me quede profundamente dormida.

Desperté solo por la dulce voz de mis niños.

-"¿Mami?" me llamó en un susurro Nessie y Eddy, abrí los ojos y me los encontré paraditos al lado de mi cama, Esme estaba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa, me fijé que Elizabeth estaba junto a la cama de Alice.

-"Hola, mis amores" le dije a mis hijos, "¿cómo están?" Eddy intentó montarse en la cama, Esme le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-"Con cuidado mi amor mami está un poco adolorida" le dije, entonces sutilmente escalo y se arrodillo a mi lado en la cama, y me abrazó por el cuello.

-"Te extrañe mami" me dijo al oído, me derretí por completo, lo abrace igual y me incorpore un poco en la cama, solo habían pasado unas pocas horas de las cuales ellos durmieron bastante tiempo, pero igual los había extrañado un montón.

-"Yo también mi vida" le dije besándolo, Eddy se bajó de mi lado y entonces ayudó a su hermana a subir igual como lo había hecho él, ahora la que me abrazaba era Nessie.

-"¿Dónde esta Emma?" me preguntó en lo que se despego de mi cuello.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró el resto de la familia, Jasper traía la cuna de Katherine, Edward la de Emma y venían seguidos de Carlisle, Rose, Emmet y Benjamin, Rose seguía con su gran barriga.

Los niños conocieron a su hermana, fascinados de lo pequeñita que era, Elizabeth les contó que ella los había conocido a ellos así de chiquitos, Jasper dejó que Elizabeth cargara a Katherine, mi sobrina se veía realmente radiante con su hermana en brazos, Edward cargó a Emma y se agachó al nivel de los gemelos para que la pudieran ver bien, Ben se acercó también, entonces Rose resopló amargada, todos volteamos a verla.

-"No es justo" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿De que hablas cariño?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Yo debería estar así hoy también, ¿por qué Brithany no ha nacido todavía?" dijo como una niña malcriada.

Todos reímos en respuesta.

-"Nacerá cuando tenga que nacer Rose" le dijo Carlisle consolándola, ella se sacudió un poco como una niña y se dejo caer en uno de los sofá de acompañantes, Edward y Jazz le acercaron a las bebes para que las pudiera preciar bien, entonces se le pasó la frustración, besó a sus sobrinas en la frente y se tranquilizó un poco.

El día fue muy acontecido, los niños no querían irse, llegaron arreglos de flores y peluches hasta decir basta, Esme estaba tratando de convencer a Rose de que se fuera a descansar, ya que Emmet no lo había logrado.

Llegaron unos colegas de Edward y de Jasper, todos los hombres salieron un momento de la habitación dejándonos con Rose, Esme y los niños.

-"Son hermosas" dijo Rose contemplando las dos niñas en sus respectivas cunitas, Emma tenía muy poco cabello y era un tanto rubio como el de Carlisle, el de Kat era igualmente rubio pero increíblemente abundante, contrastaba con el de Elizabeth que había sacado la melena negra de su mama.

-"Rose, si no quieres irte a descansar por lo menos siéntate" le dijo Esme preocupada desde el sofá.

-"Estoy bien Esme, no te preocupes por mí, al parecer Brithany no quiere salir hoy, ni siquiera me duele la espalda" dijo estirándose un poco, entonces su cara se tensó.

-"¿Rose?" pregunté incorporándome un poco.

-"Elizabeth, mi vida llévate a los niños un segundo si?" le dijo Alice a su hija, los niños estaban distraídos y no prestaron mucha atención, cuando Elizabeth les dijo la palabra helado salieron sin problema.

-"Llama a Edward" le dije a Esme, Rose se apoyó de mi cama con cara de dolor, pero no hubo necesidad de que lo llamaran, Elizabeth al salir le dijo a su tío que había problemas, afuera estaba la nana de Benjamin y ella se llevo a los niños a la cafetería.

Edward entró seguido de Emmet, Carlisle y Jazz.

-"¿Rose?" dijo Emmet acercándose.

-"Duele" contestó ella aguantando un grito, Carlisle salió y mando a buscar una silla de ruedas, la entraron y sentaron a Rose que apretaba la mano de Emmet y la de Jazz como si fueran de goma.

-"Creo que Brithany, no nos hará esperar después de todo" dijo Carlisle.

-"Cariño, ya vengo" me dijo Edward sonriendo, Emmet se veía realmente preocupado, corrió al lado de la silla de Rose mientras Carlisle y Edward la llevaban a quirófano, Alice y yo nos quedamos en la habitación un tanto ansiosas, Esme se quedó haciéndonos compañía.

Cuando todos salieron dejándonos solas en la habitación, Esme nos dijo.

-"Chicas, yo las adoro a las tres y lo saben, pero por favor, la próxima vez que decidan tener hijos consulten sus días de fertilidad, la verdad no creo que soportemos otro parto triple en la familia"

Alice y yo estallamos en risas, jamás Esme había dicho algo de nuestra vida matrimonial y de solo pensar ponerme de acuerdo con las chicas para ver cuando tendríamos o no intimidad con nuestros maridos me causo mucha gracia, Esme se unió a nuestras risas y nos quedamos esperando por nuestra nueva sobrina.

-"Alice" la llame a los minutos.

-"¿Dime Bells?"

-"Tienes razón" dije, ella me vio extrañada.

-"¿Acerca de qué?" me preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-"La fiesta del primer año de las niñas va a ser genial" le dije sonriendo.

Ella rió conmigo y después asintió.

-"Júralo que así será"

Vieron?

Me fui algunos años después.

La historia que continúa, teniendo como protagonistas los hijos de ellos, Elizabeth sobre todo…

Creo que igual la voy a cargar, por que personalmente me gusta esa parte, aunque esa no está aun terminada, pero tengo un par de capítulos.

Lo que sí, es que no se las voy a cargar tan seguido como en ésta… No por nada malo, solo que esta semanita me voy de vacaciones y no voy a estar pendiente del Internet y mucho menos de escribir, por lo que no me verán por aquí sino hasta la oootra semana.

Espero no les importe la espera.

Y de nuevo millones de gracias por seguirme y comentarme, ls quiero!


	36. Prom

**Hola! Como verán, ya ¡regresé! Esta es la continuación de las que les comenté, aquí es básicamente la historia de los hijos de nuestros protagonistas, espero les agrade y me disculpan de nuevo la demora, andaba de vacaciones jejeje.**

**Prom:**

**-**"Eli ¿por qué no puedo ir?" preguntó la pequeña de 7 años, viendo embelesada a su hermana mayor terminándose de colocar su nuevo vestido.

-"Kathy, ya te lo he dicho, no puedes ir al baile de graduación"

-"¡Pero no quiero ir con papá y mamá a esa aburrida cena!" dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba con piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de su hermana, se veía adorable mientras hacia un puchero, el cabello de Katherine Hale, era rubio oscuro como el de su papa, pero su corte era idéntico al de su mamá, Corto y ordenadamente despeinado, sus ojitos eran marrones, como los de Alice.

En cambio Elizabeth, había heredado el cabello negro de su mamá, solo que lo llevaba largo e increíblemente lacio, sus ojos, en cambio, eran azules oscuros, como los de Jazz, la hacían ver muy exótica y hermosa.

-"¿Escuché algo de una cena aburrida?" preguntó Alice entrando a la habitación de su hija mayor, con un vestido sobrio de color negro al igual que su cabello, Katherine acomodó su rostro y Elizabeth dio una vuelta haciendo que la falda corta de su vestido hiciera un vuelo, Alice la vio maravillada.

-"Estas hermosa mi vida" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Eli colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Mamá, no llores, es solo un baile" dijo Eli, que aunque intentaba sonar ruda, estaba casi tan conmovida como su mamá, Alice se secó disimuladamente la comisura de su ojo y contestó riendo.

-"¿Quién está llorando?" Elizabeth le abrió sus brazos y ambas se abrazaron frente al espejo, Eli era un par de centímetros más alta que Alice aun sin tacones puestos.

-"¿Hay fiesta y no me invitan?" preguntó la voz de Jazz asomando la cabeza en la habitación de su hija mayor, venia de traje, azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata en combinación, Kathy se levantó sobre la cama y se lanzó con su vestidito color marfil en brazos de su papá, ella era muy flaca y Jasper aun la podía subir en brazos.

-"Papi, Eli y mi mamá lloran por el baile y la que debería llorar soy yo, ¡que no me quieren dejar ir!" dijo abatida en brazos de su papa, todos rieron por las palabras de la pequeña.

-"Pues mi vida, te toca esperar un poco más, estoy seguro que cuando toque tu turno, no vas a querer que si quiera nos acerquemos a tu escuela" dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el estomago, Kathy aunque puso sus ojos en blanco, rió por las cosquillas de su papá.

Entonces Jasper reparó en el vestido de su hija, bajó de sus brazos a su hija menor y se acercó con ojos brillantes a Elizabeth.

-"Eli, estas bellísima" dijo, la chica de 17 años se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su papá, pero dio una vuelta, el vestido era rosa pálido, el corte era muy juvenil, de escote cuadrado, el vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en la falda tenia vuelo del mismo color rosa mezclado con blanco.

Su maquillaje era muy sutil, apenas tenía delineador y un poco de rímel para resaltarle sus ojos azules y sus labios tenían un gloss haciéndolos parecer más carnosos, sus sandalias no eran muy altas y de color plateado, su cabello iba lacio cayendo como una lamina negra hasta la baja espalda, Alice le había colocado pequeños adornitos brillantes, haciéndolos parecer estrellitas en la noche que simulaba su cabello.

-"¿De verdad lo crees papá?" preguntó con voz temblorosa, Jasper se acercó besándole la frente.

-"No lo creo, estas hermosa" Elizabeth cerró sus brazos a su espalda dándole un ligero abrazo, entonces el timbre sonó, sacándolos a todos de sus cavilaciones.

-"Llego" dijo Elizabeth separándose de su papá, "¡por Dios ya llego!"

-"Calma" le dijo Alice, "respira" le indicó parándose frente a ella, Jasper vio entre agradado y angustiado los nervios de su hija al saber que su _amiguito_ la había venido a buscar para ir al baile, el chico en cuestión se estaba graduando, en cambio a Eli todavía le faltaba un año para terminar la escuela.

-"Yo voy a recibirlo" dijo con voz seria.

-"¡Papá!" lo llamó Elizabeth, él se giro cerca de la puerta "por favor, se amable" le pidió, ya que, su cita, le tenía terror a su papá.

-"¿Cuándo no he sido amable?" preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa burlona, Elizabeth lo vio suplicante.

-"Por favor" le volvió a pedir, Jasper asintió.

-"Lo prometo" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Elizabeth le lanzó un beso agradecida, Jasper le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Kathy, ven conmigo" le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Katherine corrió hasta él y ambos bajaron las escaleras de la casa para recibir a la cita de su hija.

-"Mami, estoy tan nerviosa" dijo Elizabeth sacudiendo las manos, Alice se acercó y se las tomó haciendo que su hija la viera fijamente.

-"Respira" le dijo nuevamente, respirando ella misma profundamente, Elizabeth siguió las inhalaciones de su mamá, calmando su pulso y sus latidos.

-"¡Mejor?" preguntó Alice, ella asintió, Alice le sonrió.

-"Estas hermosa" repitió con voz quebrada.

-"¡Mamá!" le pidió Elizabeth de nuevo, Alice levantó sus manos enseñándole las palmas.

-"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" se disculpó, "no te voy a hacer llorar, lo prometo" ambas asintieron y Alice la ayudo a terminar de arreglarse.

Jasper, escaleras abajo, le abrió la puerta al chico que había invitado a su hija a su baile de graduación, era un joven bastante alto, con rostro simpático, aunque se veía increíblemente asustado.

-"Adelante" dijo Jasper con voz seria y rostro severo, después de todo, ese joven llevaría a su pequeña a un baile.

-"Buenas noches Sr. Hale" dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Jasper asintió aceptando su saludo y le extendió la mano hacia la sala.

-"¡Hola Kid!" dijo Katherine con una enorme sonrisa al verlo, el chico la vio devolviéndole la sonrisa mas aliviado.

-"Hola Kathy" le dijo tiernamente, Jasper los vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Se conocen?" preguntó, su hija menor fue la que contestó.

-"Si, Kid y Eli van a jugar conmigo a veces en el recreo"

-"¿Enserio?" preguntó asombrado Jasper, la niña asintió.

-"¡Si! también juega con Emma y con Brit, siempre le ganamos" dijo refiriéndose a sus primas, todas estudiaban juntas en la misma escuela, al igual que Ben, Eli y los gemelos, a Jasper le cayó solo un poco mejor este chico.

-"¿Tu nombre es Kid?" le preguntó.

-"No" dijo el chico volteando a ver de nueva a Jazz, procurando no verse nervioso y fallando enormemente en su intento "así me llaman en la escuela, mi pa.. Mi papa me dice así" dijo haciendo una pausa, iba a seguir hablando pero un ruido en la escalera hizo que todos centraran su vista un poco más arriba.

Alice venia delante, con una enorme sonrisa, bajó primero colocándose junto a su marido, que le pasó un brazo delicadamente por la cintura, Alice tenía una cámara fotográfica preparada en sus manos.

-"Eli, mi vida, baja" dijo proyectando su voz escaleras arriba, su hija mayor salió desde lo alto de la escalera, visiblemente nerviosa, pero a la vez radiante, Kid, su cita, la vio enamorado, Alice aprovechó para tomarle fotos a su hija mientras bajaba, Kathy veía todo con una enorme sonrisa y daba de vez en cuando un aplauso de pura contentura.

Elizabeth y su acompañante soportaron todos los flashes que Alice pudo tomar hasta que por fin pudieron salir de casa.

-"Alice, querida, creo que es suficiente" dijo Jasper educadamente, Alice finalmente bajó la cámara.

-"Lo siento, es que están tan hermosos" dijo elogiándolos, Kid, llevaba un smoking haciéndolo ver elegante a pesar de su cabello largo, que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta a nivel de su nuca, él sonrió educadamente y le ofreció a Elizabeth un saché, para que colocara en su brazo, las flores eran en tonos rosas y azules.

-"Para, para que combine con tus ojos" dijo en voz baja y temblorosa mientras se lo colocaba en su muñeca derecha, Alice casi lloró y Jasper colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Bueno ¿creo que es hora de que se vayan no?" dijo Jasper "no querrán llegar tarde" Elizabeth y su cita asintieron y todos caminaron a la entrada, había una limosina esperándolos, Jasper besó en la frente de su hija por última vez.

-"No lleguen después de media noche ¿ok?" ella asintió y se despidió de todos.

-"Un placer Sr. Hale, Sra." Dijo Kid con una pequeña reverencia, Jasper nunca bajó la guardia por lo que simplemente asintió, Alice en cambio le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-"Me la cuidas ¿sí?" le pidió, el chico asintió seriamente.

-"Chao Kathy" dijo con más tranquilidad.

-"Chao Kid" dijo con una sonrisa "nos vemos en la escuela" él le guiño un ojo, espero que Elizabeth abrazara a su mamá por última vez y ambos caminaron hacia la limosina, Kid le mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras Elizabeth se subía y luego se subió él despidiéndose con un último gesto de la familia de su cita.

-"No puedo creer que ya esté tan grande" dijo Jasper en voz baja, Kathy ya había entrado y él y Alice estaban viendo como las luces rojas de la limosina se alejaban cada vez mas de la calle.

-"Si, es increíble" dijo Alice recostándose en su hombro, Jasper se inclinó un poco besando su cabello.

-"No sé si fue buena idea dejarla ir" dijo, Alice dio una risa volteándose a verlo.

-"Deja los celos insoportables con tu hija, Jasper Hale" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, él aunque rió sacudió la cabeza.

-"No puedes culparme, es su primera fiesta de gala, sin nosotros y con un chico" dijo nervioso.

-"Nada le va a pasar, la hemos criado bien y ella es muy centrada"

-"Aun así, no confío en los chicos" dijo cerrando sus puños, Alice dio otra risa divertida.

-"Déjala" dijo tomándolo de la mano entrando a la casa "tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos, tenemos la cena con la gente de la firma" dijo acordándole que hoy le daban la bienvenida a otro socio a firma de abogados que precedía Jazz, él asintió y se dejó arrastrar a la casa, cuando entró vio a Kathy sentadita en la sala jugando con su Nintendo DS.

-"Kathy, ¿tú me vas a dejar celarte de cualquier chico que se te acerque verdad?" le preguntó, Kathy que no entendía a que se refería su papa, le asintió.

-"Claro papi" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Cuando cumpla 15 se lo vuelves a preguntar ¿ok?" dijo divertida, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-"Por ahora su respuesta me hace feliz" ella le lanzó un beso y fue escaleras arriba a terminarse de arreglar.

_**A no mucha distancia en la parte trasera de una limosina.**_

-"No estuvo tan mal verdad?" preguntó Elizabeth nerviosa en la limosina, Su cita la vio y medio sonrió.

-"Creo que quien me salvo de que tu papa me hiciera esperarte en la calle fue Kathy" dijo aun un poco asustado, ella rio simpática.

-"¡No exageres!" le dijo riendo "mi papá no es tan rudo, es una máscara" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pero la lleva muy bien, estuve realmente nervioso mientras esperaba a que bajaras" ella sonrió.

-"No le hagas caso, pero a mi mamá le caíste muy bien" ahí si sonrió.

-"Si, por lo menos a tu mamá y a tu hermana, les caigo bien"

-"A mi también" dijo tímidamente la chica, él la vio sonriéndole, le acarició parcialmente su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-"Estas bellísima" le dijo, ella sintió sonrojarse mas y bajó su rostro apenada, él la tomó por la barbilla levantándole el rostro.

-"Nunca…" dijo y el conductor se detuvo, interrumpiéndolos, Él la soltó y ella se separó un poco.

-"Llegamos" anuncio el conductor, él se rodó hasta la puerta y la abrió saliendo primero, luego le ofreció su mano a la chica que salió justo detrás de él, se quedaron así, tomados de manos mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del gran salón donde sería el baile de graduación de la escuela.

-"¡KID!" gritó un chico vestido bastante mas descuidado "¿¡cómo estas hombre?" gritó extendiéndole la mano, éste soltó un segundo a su cita y palmeó espaldas con el otro chico.

-"¡Colin!" dijo saludándolo "¿cómo estás?"

-"Bien, bien" dijo y luego reparó en su acompañante, la vio de arriba abajo "¿Elizabeth?"

-"Hola Colin" dijo ella con actitud seria.

-"Wow, por fin te arreglas, no pareces tu" le dijo indiscreto, Kid le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria.

-"Oops, lo siento, no me hagas caso Eli" dijo dándole torpemente un beso en la mejilla, "¡nos vemos adentro!" dijo halando a su cita dentro del salón, Elizabeth resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco, él se dio cuenta.

-"No le prestes atención, Colin es así" le dijo, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es un bruto, eso es lo que es" su cita no pudo hacer más que reír, ella tenía razón.

-"Es mi mejor amigo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso fuera la respuesta válida a todo lo que le dejaba pasar a Colin.

-"No sé cómo eres su amigo" él se encogió de hombros riendo.

-"Además por su culpa todos te llaman Kid" continuó ella colocando sus ojos en blanco, él volvió a reír.

-"Ya te explique por qué me llaman así, Colin se lo escuchó decir a mi papa, creyó que me quedaba bien y empezó a decirme así cuando empezamos clases hace algunos años, ahora todos me llaman de esa manera" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pues a mí me gusta tu verdadero nombre, no ese Kid" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"Pues llámame por mi nombre" dijo él con voz dulce, ella le sonrió y dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-"Seth" él le sonrió y se acercó mucho hablándole al oído.

-"Me gusta como suena con tu voz, pero igual tú puedes llamarme como quieras" le dijo, ella sintió como miles de mariposas y de nervios se alojaban en su estomago.

Él se separo de su oído y le ofreció su mano, ella tímidamente la tomó y así se encaminaron dentro del gran salón donde sería el gran baile.

Horas más tarde, un poco después de media noche, Elizabeth lanzaba piedritas a la tercera ventana del segundo piso de la casa justo al frente de la de ella.

-"Nessie" llamó en susurros a su prima "¡Nessie!" la luz finalmente se encendió y una Nessie de 14 años se asomó por la ventana.

-"¿Hum?" dijo restregándose los ojos.

-"Soy yo tonta, ¡baja!" dijo en susurro.

-"¿Eli?"

-"¡Baja!" volvió a apremiarla, Nessie se colocó sus pantuflas y se despejó, Elizabeth venía del baile y seguro tenía noticias, Nessie bajó las escaleras en silencio, sus padres y hermanos dormían profundamente, caminó de puntillas hasta la cocina, abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa, Elizabeth la esperaba ahí.

Elizabeth era casi 4 años mayor que los mellizos, pero Nessie era muy madura para su edad y por ser las mayores de las chicas, eran muy cercanas, muy amigas, Elizabeth le contaba todo a Ness y viceversa, lo mismo ocurría con Eddy y Ben.

-"¿Qué sucedió prima?" preguntó entre emocionada y dormida.

-"¡Me besó!" dijo dando saltitos de emoción, Nessie abrió sus ojos despejándose por completo.

-"¡QUE!" gritó, Elizabeth se colocó un dedo contra sus labios.

-"¡Shh!" la mandó a callar, "no quiero que mis tíos se despierten" dijo recriminándola

-"Lo, lo siento" dijo Nessie hablando bajito, luego volvió a recordar las palabras de su prima "¿te besó?" preguntó, Elizabeth volvió al humor anterior y asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Mientras bailábamos" dijo mordiendo su labio emocionada "me dijo que me quería, me, me preguntó si quería ser su novia" dijo brincando de la emoción.

-"¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó Nessie contagiada de la misma emoción.

-"¿Qué crees tonta?" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "¡que si!" dijo dando saltitos.

-"¿Son novios?" preguntó su prima maravillada, Eli asintió "¿y te besó?" volvió a asentir.

-"¡Ahhh!" gritó Nessie abrazando a su prima, ambas dieron saltitos en la cocina.

-"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Nessie interesada "¿qué, qué se siente?" preguntó curiosa.

-"A nada de lo que alguna vez puedas imaginar" dijo Elizabeth subiéndose a uno de los mesones de la cocina, "da miedo, pero no te importa, sientes como él se va acercando y aunque no sabes que debes hacer igual lo sabes, ¿entiendes?" Nessie negó sonriendo, Elizabeth rió con ella.

-"No sé cómo explicarlo prima, pero es genial" dijo, Nessie tenía mil preguntas, pero entonces unas luces se encendieron en la sala, ambas chicas se quedaron de piedra.

-"¿Ness?" llamó Edward bajando las escaleras, Elizabeth se colocó de pie inmediatamente y corrió a la salida, Nessie la siguió para cerrar la puerta.

-"No le digas nada al tío Edward" dijo asustada "Le va a contar a mi tía Bella y ella le dirá a mi papá, todavía no quiero que se enteren" pidió apresurada, Nessie asintió y Elizabeth salió de la casa pegándose de uno de los costados para esperar que pudiera cruzar la calle.

A Nessie le dio tiempo de tomar un vaso y de abrir la nevera para servirse un poco de agua, cuando encendieron la luz de la cocina, cerró sus ojos por el contraste de la luz.

-"¿Nessie? ¿Cariño que haces aquí?" preguntó Edward en su ropa de dormir.

-"Hola papá" dijo la adolescente, "tenia sed, baje a tomar un poco de agua" dijo enseñándole el vaso en su mano.

-"Escuché voces" dijo Edward aun desperezándose, la joven dio un sorbo mientras pensaba que podía contestarle a su papa.

-"Ehhh, estaba ensayando las líneas de la obra de la escuela" dijo sonriendo, Edward le sonrió de vuelta y le extendió una mano, Nessie dejo el vaso en la mesada y tomó la mano de su papa.

-"Es tarde, regresemos a dormir" le dijo, ella asintió, él le dio un ligero abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Para cuando Nessie se vio sola en su cuarto, se asomó por la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver como Elizabeth encendía la luz de la recamara de ella, dándole a saber a su prima que ya estaba resguardada, se despidieron con una enorme sonrisa por la ventana y ambas de dirigieron a sus respectivas camas.

Para cuando habían pasado 2 semanas desde el baile de graduación, para los chicos de la preparatoria eran los últimos días de clases, las pequeñas ya habían terminado y estaban en casa de la abuela, contándole del campamento de verano al que iban a ir.

Bella era la conductora designada de estas semanas, por lo que le tocaba ir a buscar a sus hijos y sobrinos mayores en sus últimos días de escuela.

Benjamin y Edward venían riendo por la entrada de la escuela, mientras conversaban amenamente, Benjamin era todo un gigante como su papa, su cabello era realmente corto y rubio oscuro, tenía unas bermudas de jean, mas grandes que su talla regular, con una camisa de su equipo de hockey favorito, Edward era más bien flaco y sólo un poco más bajo que Ben, con el cabello broncíneo y unos ojos verdes que brillaban cada vez que sonreía, su atuendo era tan serio como el de su papá, tenia pantalones de kaki, perfectamente alisados, y una camisa de botones azul cielo, con una chaqueta color beige y zapatos de suela marrones.

Detrás de ellos venia Nessie, tenía sus audífonos puestos, el cabello suelto en cascadas por su espalda era del mismo tono que su hermano mellizo, sólo se diferenciaba por los mechones de color fucsia, que se mezclaban con el resto del cabello, vestía unos leggins con una falda corta de color negro, la camisa tipo franela era de rallas blancas y fucsias, ancha en sus hombros, haciendo que uno de ellos se escapara por el escote de vez en cuando, sus converses negros y un guante únicamente en su mano derecha que mantenía sus dedos libres.

Bella la vio y sacudió su cabeza, ¿en qué momento, su pequeña y dulce niña se había convertido en una rockera, rebelde sin causa?

-"Hola mis amores, ¿cómo les fue?" pregunt en lo que se subieron atrás los dos chicos, y Nessie se subió adelante, Eddy se inclinó hacia el asiento del conductor besándole la mejilla a su mamá.

-"Excelente mamá" contestó, con una enorme sonrisa, Ben respondió sonriendo también.

-"Bien tía, aunque muero de hambre" dijo haciéndolos reír.

-"Tu siempre tienes hambre" dijo Nessie mientras se quitaba a regañadientas los audífonos, era una regla de sus papás, que no se aislara con sus audífonos en el auto.

-"Pues yo tengo un poco de hambre también" dijo Bella ignorando el tono de su hija "¿nos vamos a comer?" preguntó, los dos adolescentes asintieron, Nessie simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Y Elizabeth?" preguntó Bella antes de arrancar.

-"Ella no viene con nosotros hoy ¿no te aviso tío Jasper?" preguntó Eddy, Bella asintió.

-"Si, si me lo dijo, pero solo quería saludarla, tengo días que no la veo"

-"Seguro esta con Kid" dijo Benjamin riendo, Nessie se volteó furiosa a verlo.

-"¡Cállate Benjamin!" le dijo, él se recostó de su asiento levantando sus palmas.

-"¿Kid?" preguntó Bella "¿Quién es Kid?"

-"Nadie" dijo Nessie viendo furiosa a su hermano y a su primo, Bella se puso alerta por la advertencia en el tono de su hija, que era tan dominante que hacia callar a sus primos y hermanos de ipso facto, pero eso no ocurría con los adultos, sobretodo, no con su madre.

-"Renessme ¿quién es Kid?" preguntó más severa, Nessie, que odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo y que sabía que cuando su mamá la llamaba así, podía haber problemas, respondió con voz muy baja.

-"Es un amigo de Eli, el chico que la llevo al baile" contestó sin decir mentiras, pero sin decir toda la verdad tampoco.

-"¿Kid?, es un nombre extraño para un chico" dijo recordando lo estresado que había estado Jasper al saber que su niña había sido invitada al baile de fin de cursos por un chico de ultimo año.

-"Kid es un sobre nombre" dijo Benjamin, Nessie volteó de nuevo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-"Renessme" llamó Bella recriminándola, la chica volteó su rostro subiendo sus pies al asiento "Nada escondido en bueno ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?" reclamó Bella, la chica colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Muchas" contestó.

-"Que mas da entonces que el chico no se llame Kid, ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre?" preguntó, no había nada de malo en que el chico tuviera un sobrenombre, ella misma se hacía llamar Bella en vez de Isabella, al igual que Nessie en vez de Renessme, pero lo que no quería era la actitud rebelde de su hija.

-"Se llama Seth mamá" contestó Eddy desde el asiento de atrás "es bastante popular y bastante agradable, todos lo llaman Kid, pero se llama Seth Call"

-"Viste Nessie, no era tan difícil y no había por qué mantener el misterio" le dijo a su hija que volteó obstinada el rostro a la ventana, Bella resopló.

-"Gracias Eddy" contestó con una sonrisa más dulce viéndolo por el retrovisor.

-"De nada madre" contestó su hijo demasiado educado, Nessie bufó, pero Eddy no reparó en eso.

Esa noche Nessie fue a dormir a casa de su prima, Elizabeth le había pedio a su tío Edward que por favor dejara que Nessie pasara la noche con ella, a Edward no le pareció mala idea, las niñas se llevaban muy bien y además su hermana y cuñado vivían al frente, en una casa que compraron hace años, ¿que importaba entonces que su pequeña durmiera cruzando la calle?

-"Me hubieras avisado" le dijo Bella en tono de reclamo a su esposo, una vez estaban en la sala, Edward la vio disculpándose con la mirada.

-"No pensé que fuera un gran asunto, creí que no te importaría" dijo disculpándose, ya habían cenado y Nessie ya estaba en casa de sus tíos.

-"Nessie está muy rara últimamente" dijo Bella preocupada.

-"¿Más?" preguntó Edward levantando una ceja, Bella lo vio recriminándole mientras se sentaba en el sofá, él se sentó a su lado riendo simpático.

-"No veo el por qué de tu preocupación" dijo él atrayéndola a su pecho, dándole un beso en el cabello "está en una edad difícil, eso es todo" completó.

-"Eddy está en la misma edad, y no lo ves vistiendo como lo hace ella" argumentó.

-"Nessie es chica, para ella es más difícil sobrellevar los cambios que se presentan a su edad" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Yo pasé por esos cambios, al igual que Rose y tu hermana, ninguna hizo lo que hace Nessie, y si quieres uno más reciente, Elizabeth aun está pasando por esos cambios y sigue siendo dulce"

-"Nessie es dulce" dijo Edward, dándole otro beso "solo es un poco ácida al principio"

-"Eso lo dices tú, que te llevas de maravilla con ella"

-"Sólo la escucho, además, somos más compatibles, así como Eddy se lleva mejor contigo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Emma, es otra cosa" dijo con una sonrisa "no creo que exista en el mundo alguien que no se enamore de Emma cuando la vea" Bella a su pesar sonrió.

-"Igual me sigue angustiando la actitud de Nessie" dijo suspirando, él volvió a besarle el cabello.

-"Lo sé, sólo dale algo de tiempo, ella sabe que cuenta con nosotros siempre y si nos necesita va a venir a buscarnos, no te angusties más de lo normal"

-"Está bien" dijo aceptando las palabras de su esposo, se giró despacio y lo besó en los labios, Edward le correspondió el beso como siempre.

-"¡Estamos en horario supervisado!" gritó Eddy entrando a la sala con Emma, le cubrió los ojitos a su hermana mientras cerraba los suyos exageradamente, Bella y Edward se separaron riendo.

-"Solo es un beso E.J no seas exagerado" dijo Edward colocándose de pie.

-"Igual papá" dijo soltando a su hermanita que corrió a subirse en el regazo de su mamá "es asqueroso" dijo estremeciéndose.

-"En algún momento cambiaras de opinión" dijo Edward bajito dándole una palmada en la espalda, Bella lo vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"Edward, por amor a Dios ¿cómo le dices eso?" dijo alarmada, Edward le enseñó sus palmas en señal de rendición, mientras reía simpático, al ver como su hijo se volvía a estremecer de asco.

-"Pues yo si quiero tener un esposo como mi papá" dijo Emma recostada en el regazo de Bella, todos la vieron impresionados.

-"Cariño estas muy chiquita para pensar en eso" le dijo Bella besándole la coronilla.

-"Yo sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "pero cuando pueda, me casaré con alguien tan guapo como papá" dijo haciendo que los 3 rieran a carcajadas, Edward se acercó a ella y la alzó en brazos haciendo un poco de esfuerzo.

-"Pues así sea idéntico a mi, nunca será lo suficientemente bueno para ti" dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Emma rió porque le hacían cosquillas, Bella y Eddy sacudieron la cabeza colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ehh, íbamos a jugar Scrabble ¿recuerdan?" dijo Eddy retomando la palabra, Bella se colocó de pie yendo a buscar el juego.

-"Claro, ¿Eddy tu juegas conmigo no?" preguntó Bella.

-"Por supuesto madre, Emma no va a soltar a papá para nada" dijo riendo, Emma negó con la cabeza haciendo que su rubio cabello cortado al nivel de su barbilla acariciara sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a su papá, que sonreía aun extasiado con ella en brazos.

En la calle de al frente Elizabeth ya le había contado a su prima los pormenores de sus dos semanas de novia con Seth.

-"Han sido las dos mejores semanas de mi vida" dijo mientras ambas estaban ocultas bajo el cubrecama de la chica y se alumbraban con linternas.

-"Dios cuanto te envidio" dijo Nessie dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, Elizabeth la vio incrédula.

-"¿Envidia?" preguntó extrañada, "¿te gusta Seth?" preguntó esta vez asustada, Nessie se incorporo rápidamente.

-"¡No!" dijo demasiado alto, Elizabeth le indicó que mantuviera la voz baja, Nessie entonces aclaró en un susurro "No, por supuesto que no me gusta Seth" dijo como si fuera obvio.

Elizabeth analizó mejor sus palabras.

-"Nessie, ¿te gusta alguien?" preguntó con cautela, ella negó demasiado rápido.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó su prima, ella mordió su labio.

-"Te vas a burlar de mi" dijo, Elizabeth colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Por supuesto que no prima, ¿no somos amigas? No te he contado todo lo que me ha pasado con Seth?" Nessie asintió "pues cuéntame lo tuyo, puedo ayudarte, lo, lo conozco?" preguntó, Nessie asintió.

-"Es Colin" dijo cerrando sus ojos, Elizabeth casi se desvanece.

-"¡Colin!" gritó "¿¡estás loca!"

-"¡Eli cállate!" dijo lanzándole una almohada, a los pocos segundos se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo de afuera.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Nessie vio recriminándole a su prima que se disculpó con la mirada y se colocó de pie para abrir, era Alice.

-"Eli, están gritando mucho, bájenle el volumen, recuerda que Kathy tiene sueño ligero" dijo, Elizabeth asintió.

-"Lo siento mamá" dijo sonriéndole, Nessie se asomó tras su prima.

-"Lo siento tía, no haremos escándalo, lo prometemos" dijo con una sonrisa, Alice se las devolvió y se despidió de ellas nuevamente.

-"Cuéntamelo todo" dijo Elizabeth sentándose de piernas cruzadas en su cama "¿desde cuando te gusta?"

-"Desde que comenzó este año" dijo Nessie, hablando bajito, Elizabeth la veía con ojos desorbitados mientras su prima y mejor amiga le confiaba sus secretos.

-"Pero prima" dijo preocupada una vez Nessie termino de hablar "él no es bueno, es un patán, de hecho detesto que sea amigo de Seth"

-"Lo sé" dijo abatida "además nunca se va a fijar en una tonta como yo" dijo triste.

-"No eres tonta, solo algo excéntrica" dijo dándole un leve empujón mientras sonreía divertida.

-"Lo hago para que se fije en mi" dijo Nessie llena de vergüenza, Elizabeth la vio incrédula.

-"Si" dijo ocultando la vista "el cabello, la ropa extraña, la actitud desafiante, todo lo hago para que crea que no soy una niña"

-"Nessie" le dijo Elizabeth pasándole una mano por los hombros abrazándola.

-"Mi mamá siempre me dice que uno no debe cambiar para que lo quieran, se supone que si alguien te quiere, te acepta tal cual eres" le dijo Elizabeth.

-"¡Pero él ni siquiera sabe que existo!" argumentó Nessie con voz llorosa.

-"Estoy segura de que no es así" dijo Elizabeth, "y te lo voy a probar" dijo colocándose frente a frente.

-"El lunes, vas a venir conmigo a saludar a Seth, él siempre anda con Colin, ahí te lo presento y vas a ver que seguramente ¡le encantas!" dijo emocionada, Nessie la veía incrédula.

-"¿Harías eso por mi?"

-"¡Claro tonta! ¿No somos las mejores amigas?" preguntó extendiéndole su meñique, Nessie entrelazó su meñique al de ella y luego se abrazaron.

-"¡Gracias!" le dijo Nessie sinceramente.

El lunes, Alice se encargó de dejar a los chicos en la escuela, Eddy y Benjamin se fueron juntos a clases, Elizabeth y Nessie caminaron juntas hasta el pasillo principal.

-"A la hora de la salida, te veo en la puerta del cafetín, la que da a las canchas" dijo Elizabeth, Nessie asintió nerviosa y se separaron para poder ir a sus respectivas clases.

-"Ness" llamo Eddy desde la entrada del salón "ven" la llamó, ella volteó los ojos.

-"No necesito que me controles Edward, suficiente con lo que hace mamá" dijo pasándole por un lado, su mellizo la vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Solo decía, disculpa" dijo, Nessie se odió por contestarle así, pero estaba tan nerviosa.

-"Eddy" dijo mas dulce para disculparse, pero el profesor entró y no le dio chance de hablar con su hermano.

El día de clases se volvió interminable, Nessie se llenaba de nervios cada vez que la aguja del reloj caminaba otro espacio, finalmente el timbre sonó y Eddy se levantó dejándola sola en el salón, resopló, le debía una disculpa a su hermano, pero lo haría después, ahora solo tenía que llegar a la entrada que daba a las canchas del cafetín.

Como su prima le había dicho ella estaba ahí, la única diferencia era que ya Seth y Colin estaban con ella, Elizabeth la vio y le hizo señas de que se acercara, Nessie aliso su ropa y se acercó temblando a donde estaba Elizabeth.

-"¡Nessie!" llamó demasiado teatral Elizabeth a su prima, "¿cómo estas prima?" preguntó.

-"Hola Eli, estoy bien ¿y tú?" preguntó temblando, ella estaba de manos tomadas con Seth, Colin ni volteo a verla.

-"Recuerdas a Seth ¿verdad?" preguntó señalándolo con su mano libre, ella asintió, él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Cómo estas Ness?" le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-"Bien" dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

-"Colin" llamó Elizabeth "ella es mi prima Nessie, ¿ya la conoces no?" preguntó casualmente, Seth vio extrañado como su novia parecía estar haciendo una escena ensayada.

Nessie sonrió en toda su extensión, pero pareció una sonrisa histérica a una radiante, precisamente por sus nervios, Colin se giró lentamente, pero en lo que la vio soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, Nessie dio un brinco del susto, Elizabeth también y Seth no entendió por qué su amigo se reía.

-"Colin, ¿qué te pasa hombre?" le preguntó Seth, él seguía riendo, reía tanto que hasta lagrimas le brotaron de sus ojos.

-"Dios ¿quién es este disfraz?" dijo señalando a Nessie, la chica iba con de nuevo con Leggins, esta vez de color verde botella, por encima llevaba un vestido de rallas horizontales gruesas blancas y negras, tenia puesto un cinturón de cuero de donde se desprendía una cadena donde el otro extremo estaba dentro de un bolsillo, el cabello iba suelto, aun con sus mechones fucsias, y sus converses negros.

El estilo era una locura, pero estaba bien combinada y Nessie sabía llevar la locura que vestía, sin embargo se quedó hecha de hielo cuando Colin se burló tan descaradamente de ella, frente a todos.

-"Enserio Eli, ¿éste disfraz es tu prima?" preguntó aun riendo "Kid, menos mal elegiste a Elizabeth"

Los que estaban alrededor no eran ajenos a la burla de Colin, por lo que empezaron a gritar en coro.

-"_Disfraz, Disfraz, Disfraz" _ los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lagrimas, quería literalmente morirse, Elizabeth estaba furiosa.

-"¡CÁLLENSE!" gritó furiosa al ver como se burlaban de Nessie, el grito permitió que Nessie reaccionara, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida de la escuela.

-"¡Nessie!" corrió Elizabeth tras ella.

-"¡Eli!" gritó Seth corriendo tras su novia.

-"No la sigas Kid" dijo Colin halándolo de un brazo, Seth se volteó furioso y empujó a su mejor amigo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-"¿¡Que te pasa!" gritó Colin, ahora el centro de las burlas era él.

-"Te pasaste hombre" le dijo serio "te metiste con la familia de Eli y eso no está permitido" dijo salvando el honor de su novia, dejó a su regordete amigo intentando levantarse en vano del suelo mientras corría desesperado tras su novia.

_**En la entrada de la escuela…**_

-"Algo no esta bien" dijo Eddy que estaba pasando el rato con su primo en la entrada de la escuela, se detuvo en seco haciendo detener a su primo tambien.

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Benjamin.

Algo le presionaba el pecho, sentía como si tuviera muchas ganas de llorar, pero no era él el que lloraba, era alguien más, alguien que tenía una conexión directa con él.

-"Nessie" dijo e inmediatamente salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, Benjamin fue tras él.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó alarmado.

-"Nessie" repitió Eddy, "Nessie está mal, puedo, puedo sentirlo" tartamudeó angustiado, volteó entonces a su derecha, al patio de la escuela, la vio, corriendo como si huyera de la misma muerte.

Eddy corrió en dirección a su hermana.

-"¡Nessie!" gritó, ella se detuvo al oírlo y corrió a sus brazos, él era el único que podía entenderla.

-"Sácame de aquí gemelo" le pidió aun llorando, estaba temblando, Eddy le pasó su chaqueta por los hombros tapándola, ella se refugió llorosa contra su pecho, estropeando por completo su camisa con los restos de rímel que sus lagrimas desprendían.

-"Ness, E.J." dijo Benjamin llegando a ellos "¿está bien?" preguntó, Eddy negó.

-"Tengo que sacarla de aquí" Ben lo vio preocupado.

-"Nos falta todavía una clase" Eddy lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"No me importa, dile a Miss Flanagan que mi hermana se sintió mal y me la lleve a casa" Ben asintió y Eddy se encaminó hacia la salida aun protegiendo a su melliza, que no dejaba de llorar bajo su brazo.

Elizabeth llegó a la entrada de la escuela, no encontró a Nessie por ningún lado, estaba preocupada y asustada por su prima.

-"¡Eli!" llamó Seth corriendo tras ella, Elizabeth le dio la espalda a propósito.

-"¡No quiero verte!" le dijo furiosa.

-"Eli, no tuve nada que ver, no sé qué paso, pero te juro por Dios que Colin se pasó, no, no le volveré a hablar nunca más, le hizo daño a tu prima, a tu mejor amiga" dijo, Elizabeth se giró asombrada de que él supiera la clase de conexión que ella mantenía con su prima, no aguanto más las ganas de llorar y se abrazó a su pecho, mientras Seth la rodeaba.

-"Lo siento tanto" le dijo besando su coronilla.

Elizabeth distinguió a Benjamin a no mucha distancia, se separó de su novio y lo llevó de la mano hasta su otro primo que jugaba soccer con unos compañeros.

-"Ben" lo llamó, cuando éste la vio se separó del grupo.

-"Eli, ¿supiste lo de Nessie?" le preguntó, Elizabeth asintió, como buena escuela, los chismes corrieron como pólvora, Ben ya estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con el idiota de Colin.

-"Estaba con ella cuando pasó, pero ¿donde está ahora?" preguntó.

-"E.J. supo que necesitaba ayuda y la encontró, se la llevó a casa"

-"Me voy para allá" dijo ella decidida, Seth intervino.

-"Linda, no creo que sea buena idea, tienes clases todavía y te puedes meter en líos si se enteran que te jubilaste"

-"¡No me importa!" dijo Elizabeth decidida, Ben intervino.

-"Prima, no vas a solucionar nada, Kid tiene razón, además, Eddy se fue con ella y conociendo a Ness, ¿crees que va a querer ver a alguien que no sea Eddy en este momento?" preguntó levantando sus cejas, Elizabeth bufó sabiendo que era la pura verdad.

-"Pero no quiero dejarla sola" dijo abatida.

-"Linda" repitió Seth, "vamos los 2 juntos al salir de clases, yo te acompaño ¿si?" le pidió, Elizabeth lo vio asustada.

-"Pero todos te van a ver, van a saber…" dijo refiriéndose a su noviazgo, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Creo que ya es hora de que el Sr. Hale sepa que estoy enamorado de su hija" dijo sonriendo, Elizabeth lo vio enamorada y Benjamin rió simpático.

-"De lo que puedes estar agradecido es que su papa sea mi tío Jasper y no mi padre" dijo Benjamin riendo, Eli lo vio recriminándolo, a lo que solo contestó su primo con una risa.

-"¿Nos vemos en la salida?" preguntó Ben, Eli lo vio extrañada.

-"¿Vas a irte con nosotros?" preguntó, Ben se cruzó de brazos.

-"Y perderme la reacción del tío Jazz cuando sepa que estas de novia con él?" preguntó "ni muerto prima" dijo soltando otra carcajada para regresar entonces a su juego con sus otros compañeros de clases.


	37. Macabro Destino

**Macabro Destino**

Nessie lloraba bajito e incontrolablemente en su recamara, Eddy se había acostado a su lado, consolándola y permitiéndole arruinar aun mas su camisa.

-"Lamento haberte tratado tan mal esta mañana" le dijo con voz quebrada, Eddy la apretó un poco mas y besó su cabello.

-"No fue nada" le dijo tiernamente.

-"Soy una tonta" dijo al segundo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Como buenos gemelos, Nessie le contó a su hermano que había sucedido, él la escucho, llenándose de rabia contra el idiota de Colin que la había hecho sentir tan mal, pero en lo que empezó a planear una venganza, Nessie le pidió que por favor no dijera nada mas, que no quería meterse en problemas, por lo que Eddy se dijo a si mismo que luego hablaría con Ben, para entre los dos, darle su merecido al idiota de Colin.

-"No lo eres" contestó su hermano dándole otro pequeño beso.

-"¿Niños?" llamó Edward en voz baja, entrando a la habitación de su hija, detrás de él venía Bella, E.J. los había llamado cuando llegó a casa, contándoles que se habían venido y que Nessie estaba mal, ambos dejaron sus trabajos y corrieron a verlos, para saber de su hija, Emma estaba donde sus abuelos, por lo que no hubo que preocuparse por la pequeña.

Nessie se incorporó de la cama, tenía los ojos chorreados de rímel y aun seguía sollozando, pensó en reclamarle a Eddy por haberlos llamado, pero su papá no le reclamó, no le dijo nada, solo se le acercó y la abrazó, Nessie se fundió en su pecho llorando incontrolable, Eddy le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su mamá que no era ajena a la tristeza de su hija, Nessie reparó en ella y le pidió mudamente que se quedara.

Los dos Edwards salieron disimuladamente de la habitación de la niña, Nessie necesitaba hablar con una mujer, ¿y quién mejor que su mamá?

-"¡Quiero morirme!" declaró Nessie después de contarle a su mama lo que había sucedido, estaban acostadas en la cama de la chica una al frente de la otra.

-"Eso no va a pasar" dijo Bella colocándole un mechón tras la oreja.

-"Mamá, fue horrible, toda la escuela se burló de mi" dijo renovando sus lagrimas.

-"Nessie, hija, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" la niña asintió.

-"¿Por qué empezaste a vestirte así?" preguntó, Nessie lo pensó un segundo y luego contestó.

-"Quería llamar la atención" dijo apenada.

-"¿Y lo lograste?" preguntó, Ness asintió.

-"Pero no quería que se rieran, simplemente quería ser cool" dijo abatida.

-"Dime algo… tu…" dijo señalándola "Renessme Isabella Cullen" dijo llamándola por su nombre completo "¿te sientes cómoda con tu estilo? ¿Te gusta?" Nessie lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió.

-"Si, si me gusta, sobre todo el cabello" dijo y no pudo evitar dar una risa ligera, Bella rió con ella.

-"Entonces no importa lo que digan los demás y sobre todas las cosas no importa lo que piense ese chico, si alguien te quiere, te quiere como eres, con tu ropa o con tu cabello así" dijo subiéndole unos mechones "los demás no importan"

-"Pero ¿qué voy a hacer con los que se rieron de mi?" preguntó asustada.

-"No importarte, si se ríen, pues que se rían, no te des por aludida, no los dejes, todo está en la actitud mi vida, si no les haces caso se van a cansar de meterse contigo"

-"¿Estás segura?" preguntó mordiendo su labio.

-"Segurísima, además, entras en vacaciones de verano a finales de esta semana, para cuando regreses a la escuela de nuevo, nadie se va a acordar" dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo, Nessie sonrió y se recostó en su regazo, Bella la abrazó.

-"Gracias mami" dijo, Bella sonrió y besó su cabello.

-"Cuando quieras pequeña" dijo contra sus mechones.

-"¿Te digo algo?" le dijo al poco rato.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Nessie.

-"A mi también me encanta tu cabello" dijo, haciendo que ambas rieran.

Nessie estaba agotada de tanto llorar, por lo que a los minutos quedo fulminada en un sueño profundo, Bella se colocó de pie lentamente y la cubrió con su manta antes de salir despacio de la habitación, en las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, estaban sus dos Edwards sentados, preocupados, al verla salir ambos se colocaron de pie, caminando hacia ella.

Bella les hizo señas de que Nessie estaba dormida y los tres bajaron a la sala para no despertarla.

-"Amor ¿está bien?" preguntó Edward, Bella asintió.

-"Si, ya está mejor, solo estaba triste, pero hable con ella, va a estar bien" dijo sonriéndole a su marido que la vio agradecido.

-"Me asustó mucho cuando la vi llorando" dijo Eddy dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala, Bella le acarició un poco el cabello.

-"Me contó que la sentiste" dijo Bella, Eddy asintió.

-"Tenía años que no pasaba, desde que se asustó con aquel caballo en el campamento hace añales, pero hoy la sentí como si el que llorara fuera yo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "es extraño" completó.

-"No lo es E.J." convino su papá, "Son gemelos, tienen el mismo ADN, aunque sean dos individuos diferentes, cuando pasan por emociones muy fuertes o momentos de Shock, puedes llegar a sentir el cambio en tu otro yo, estoy seguro que Nessie puede llegar a sentirte también" explicó de manera científica el Dr. De la casa, Eddy frunció la boca.

-"Sigue siendo extraño papá" concluyó haciendo que él le responderá con una sonrisa torcida.

Bella le pidió a Gertrudis, que por favor preparara algo para que sus hijos comieran, llamó a Esme y le indicó que todo estaba bien y que irían a buscar a Emma como habían acordado, para cuando estaban a mitad de tarde, Nessie seguía dormida, Edward tuvo que regresar a la clínica por lo que dejó a Bella en compañía de Eddy y quedó en ir a buscar a Emma cuando estuviera de regreso a casa.

Para cuando Eddy y Bella despedían a Edward desde la entrada de la casa, Elizabeth llegó, caminando de manos tomadas con un chico.

-"¡Tía!" llamó al verla de espaldas entrando a la casa, Bella se giró sonriéndole a su sobrina, sin embargo, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al verla tomada de manos con el chico que la acompañaba, sacudió la cabeza y acomodó su expresión.

-"Eli ¿cómo estas sobrina?" la saludó.

-"Bien ¿Nessie?" preguntó preocupada, Bella le sonrió agradecida de que se preocupara tanto por su prima.

-"Está mejor" dijo, "ahora está dormida, pero no creo que le moleste que la despiertes" le dijo sonriéndole, Elizabeth quiso entrar pero su mano sostenida, se lo impidió.

-"Tía, él es… es" dijo asustada, Seth la soltó y extendió su mano.

-"Seth" dijo presentándose "Seth Call, encantado Sra. Cullen" Isabella reparó entonces en el chico, le parecía tan familiar, era alto y fuerte, tenía el cabello largo aunque bien peinado y recogido en una coleta al nivel de la nuca, su piel era oscura, no era negra, pero era color canela, sus ojos eran increíblemente negros y sus dientes muy blancos, se quedó fuertemente distraída viéndolo, le resultaba muy familiar.

-"¿Tía?" llamó Elizabeth en voz baja, Bella sacudió la cabeza y soltó la mano del chico.

-"Lo siento" dijo "ehhh, Eli si quieres sube, pero no creo que sea buena idea que tu amigo lo haga" dijo apenada pero de manera educada.

-"No importa" dijo Seth, "yo espero a Eli aquí" dijo sonriendo incomodo, el escrutinio de la tía de su novia no le había gustado del todo.

-"Yo te hago compañía Kid" dijo Eddy que se mantenía detrás de su mamá, Seth asintió y Eli lo vio agradecida.

-"Vamos entonces" dijo Bella encaminándose torpemente a la casa, Elizabeth la siguió, antes de entrar se giró y le dijo a Seth.

-"Ya vengo" en voz baja, él le sonrió.

-"Aquí te espero" dijo en voz igual de baja, Elizabeth se despidió con su mano y se entró a la casa, subiendo directo a la habitación de su prima.

Una vez solos los dos chicos, Seth se sintió un poco mas cómodo, sin embargo no pudo evitar entablar una conversación con E.J.

-"Creo que no le caí bien a tu mamá" dijo Seth mientras practicaba algunos pases de futbol con Eddy en la calle de al frente de la casa, que aunque Eddy no era amante del deporte, lo conocía y practicaba por su primo Ben.

-"No vale, no lo veas así, ella a veces es medio rara" dijo riendo, "además está bastante preocupada por Nessie" dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras lanzaba otro pase.

-"¿Crees que el papá de Elizabeth se ponga muy obtuso cuando sepa que soy el novio de su hija?" preguntó asustado, Eddy sonrió.

-"Vele el lado positivo, menos mal es mi tío Jasper y no mi tío Emmet" dijo riendo, Seth dijo extrañado.

-"Benjamin dijo eso también ¿tanto miedo da?" Eddy asintió.

-"Es muy grande" dijo riendo, "aunque es muy divertido, solo da miedo su apariencia"

-"La actitud del Sr. Hale da miedo también" dijo, Eddy rió lanzando otro pase.

-"Si, mi tío Jazz puede ser aterrador cuando se lo propone" Seth sintió un temblor en su columna.

-"Pero mi tía Alice es un amor, si te la ganas a ella, tienes la guerra ganada con mi tío Jazz"

-"Gracias" contestó Seth mas aliviado, Eddy se encogió de hombros, Seth lanzó un pase muy largo y Eddy tuvo que correr más de la cuenta para atajarlo, pero igualmente lo logró.

-"Oye, eres bueno" dijo sonriendo, Eddy rió.

-"Lo entiendo y lo practico bien, pero no estoy a favor de los deportes violentos" dijo devolviendo el pase.

La visita de las niñas se hizo más larga de lo que esperaban, Seth y Eddy se cansaron de jugar y se sentaron en unas mesas del patio trasero de la casa, Gertrudis les llevó algunos emparedados y limonada bien fría.

Benjamin llegó al rato, Eddy le dijo a Seth que tomara los emparedados que pudiera porque Ben, era un barril sin fondo, Seth rió simpático, y le hizo caso al chico.

Los tres varones se quedaron conversando en el patio, esperando que Elizabeth saliera, Rosalie y Emmet estaban en casa y Seth vio por los ventanales que daban a la cocina a que se referían con que _el tío Emmet_ daba más miedo que Jasper Hale, casi tembló de miedo al ver lo gigante que era el tío de su novia, reacción que no dejaron pasar por alto los primos de Elizabeth, riendo a carcajadas del rostro de Seth.

La madre de Seth lo llamó por teléfono, preocupada de que no había llegado a casa, Seth le explicó donde estaba, pero ella le pidió que regresara a casa para cenar, por lo que tuvo que pedirle a Eddy que por favor buscara a Elizabeth para despedirse, él y Ben entraron dejándolo solo un momento.

Entonces Elizabeth salió, pero no llegó sola, salió de la casa con su mama, Alice Hale venia sonriente junto a su hija.

-"Seth" llamó Elizabeth, con voz baja "lamento haberme demorado tanto" dijo, él sacudió la cabeza viéndola enamorado.

-"No te preocupes, ¿tu prima está bien?" preguntó, ella asintió, Alice entonces aclaró su garganta.

-"Mamá" dijo la chica nerviosa, "ehh ¿recuerdas a Seth verdad?"

-"Hola cariño ¿cómo te va?" preguntó Alice con una enorme sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico.

-"Bien Sra. Hale ¿y usted?"

-"Muy bien" dijo haciendo una reverencia "¿Elizabeth me dijo que querían decirme algo?" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, y entrelazando sus dedos, ella sabía perfectamente que iban a decirle, pero esperaría pacientemente, Elizabeth sacudió sus manos y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"Mami, Seth, es, es mi novio" dijo con voz bajita mientras arrugaba sus ojos un poco, Seth sonrió apenado y agitó sus dedos saludándola de nuevo, Alice dio una risa en voz alta.

-"Dejen los nervios" dijo aligerando el ambiente, Elizabeth dio una risa algo histérica.

-"Me alegro por ustedes" dijo abrazándolos a ambos, "pero eso sí, vamos con calma ¿ok?" pidió, Seth asintió aliviado.

-"Estamos empezando apenas Sra. Hale" dijo, ella asintió.

-"Ok" dijo "dejen el miedo, era evidente el día que te fue a buscar a la casa que terminarían ennoviándose" dijo haciendo que su hija se sonrojara muchísimo.

-"¡Mamá!" dijo abriendo sus ojos de mas, Alice rió y le enseño sus palmas.

-"Lo siento" dijo en risa "Seth ¿te quedas a cenar?" le pidió educadamente, él lastimosamente negó.

-"Me encantaría Sra. Hale, pero debo irme a casa, mi mamá me llamó, me está esperando con mi padre y mi hermana" dijo, ella asintió.

-"Será para la próxima" dijo "tienen que decirle a Jasper ¿bueno?" Elizabeth frunció la boca.

-"¿No podrías decirle tú a papá?" preguntó, Alice dio una risa simpática.

-"¿Y perderme verles las caras cuando se lo digan? Ni muerta" dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Seth se estremeció, Alice arregló su comentario.

-"Solo bromeaba, no hay nada de que preocuparse, Seth por que no vienes el viernes a casa" dijo señalando hacia el frente donde estaba la casa de los Hale, "te invitamos a cenar y así le dan la noticia al papa de Elizabeth ¿si?" dijo, Seth asintió aun nervioso.

-"Esta bien" dijo "gracias"

-"Bueno, creo que tu tía Bella me está llamando, los dejo, un placer conocerte formalmente Seth" dijo y se encaminó risueña a la casa, nadie la había llamado, pero quería darle un momento de privacidad a su hija.

Seth se vio solo con su chica y le sonrió.

-"Tienes una familia interesante" dijo, ella rió apenada.

-"Si, es que somos muchos y tenemos de todo un poco" dijo riendo, él le ofreció su mano y caminaron así por el borde de la casa, para llegar a la entrada.

-"¿Te veo mañana?" preguntó ella dudosa, él contestó con una sonrisa.

-"Claro" dijo él, se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya que imaginaba que toda la audiencia de la casa estarían vigilándolos por las ventanas.

-"Te quiero" le dijo al oído mientras besaba su mejilla, "no importa si tu papá quiere matarme cuando sepa que somos novios, pero te quiero" Elizabeth lo vio con ojos brillantes.

-"Yo también te quiero" le contestó abrazándolo rápidamente, Seth estiró sus manos tomadas y se fue hacia la acera, pero ambos repararon en un auto plateado entrando a la casa, Edward se bajó y vio extrañado como un chico, que no conocía, abrazaba a su sobrina.

-"Hola Eli" dijo en voz alta.

-"Hola Tío Edward" dijo Elizabeth, Emma se bajó del auto y ocurrió lo mismo que había pasado con Kathy unas semanas antes.

-"¡Hola Kid!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa al reconocerlo, Seth se colocó de cuclillas y saludó a la hija menor del Dr. Cullen chocando sus palmas.

-"Hola Emma, ¿cómo estás?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Bien" dijo la niña riendo, "¿Viniste a jugar conmigo?" preguntó extrañada, Seth frunció los labios.

-"Hoy no princesa, quizás en otra ocasión, ya voy de salida"

-"¿Viniste a ver a mi prima?" preguntó la niña en voz baja, él le guiño un ojo asintiendo.

-"Nos vemos después Emma" la pequeña lo abrazó y se fue corriendo a las piernas de Elizabeth, Edward que no era ajeno a la escena se acercó al chico.

-"Edward Cullen" dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-"Seth Call" dijo el chico, "usted es el padre de Nessie y Ed ¿cierto?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"También de Emma" dijo.

-"Encantado" dijo estrechando la mano "soy amigo de Elizabeth vine a acompañarla para saber de Nessie" Edward asintió con cautela, pero le agradó que se preocupara por Elizabeth y por Nessie, además que le caía muy bien a Emma.

-"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó al verlo en la puerta, Elizabeth estaba tratando de prestarle atención a su tío y a su novio pero Emma insistía en contarle algo, desviando su atención.

-"Sí, debo irme a casa" dijo sonriendo educadamente, Edward asintió despidiéndose del chico.

-"Hasta luego Dr. Cullen" dijo educadamente, Edward subió sus cejas este chico parecía conocer bien el alrededor de su sobrina, más que lo que cualquier _amigo_ debería conocer.

Vio como se alejó finalmente de la casa, entonces Edward se acercó a su sobrina dándole un beso en la frente.

-"¿Un _amigo?_" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, Elizabeth sintió morirse de vergüenza.

-"Tío, por favor" le pidió, Edward rió por lo alto pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-"Quiero verle la cara a mi cuñado cuando se entere" dijo riendo, Elizabeth se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, que solo sirvió para que Edward riera mas.

Para cuando la cena terminó, toda la familia se retiró, dejando únicamente a los Cullen-Swan en casa, Bella habló preocupada con su esposo.

-"Cariño" lo llamó mientras él quitaba el cobertor de la cama, los niños ya estaban en sus habitaciones y ellos se preparaban para dormir.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Hay algo que me preocupa" dijo con la mirada perdida.

-"¿Qué será?"

-"El noviecito de Elizabeth" Edward dio una carcajada.

-"Mi vida, no se la hagas difícil al chico, va a tener suficiente con Jasper, no te pongas en contra tu también" le dijo divertido, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"No estoy diciendo eso" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, "además, no te metas con Jazz" dijo defendiendo a su hermano.

-"Sabes que va a poner el grito al cielo cuando se entere que Elizabeth tiene novio" dijo dando por valido su comentario.

-"Mira quien lo dice ¿me vas a decir que no vas a poner el grito en el cielo cuando Nessie se presente aquí con un novio?" preguntó incrédula, Edward inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-"No estamos hablando de eso" dijo serio "además Nessie es muy pequeña para pensar en eso todavía" Bella subió sus cejas divertida.

-"Rose tuvo su primer novio a la edad de Nessie" dijo "yo tuve el mío un año después, así que no está muy lejos que digamos"

-"Cambiemos de tema ¿si?" dijo estresado, Bella dio una risa divertida.

-"¿Viste?" dijo señalándolo mientras se metía bajo las sabanas "no te metas con Jazz si sabemos que tu vas a ser inclusive peor"

-"Ya te veré cuando Eddy traiga a su primera novia" le dijo acostándose a su lado, Bella se tensó.

-"Prefiero no pensar en eso" dijo causándole risa a Edward, él la sostuvo contra su pecho abrazándola, le dio un beso en el hombro, que se alargo un poco más de lo normal, Bella ronroneó al sentir sus labios en su piel.

-"¿Quieres?" preguntó él en voz bajita en su oído, Bella sonrió y se giró, besándolo en los labios, él se dejó escurrir sobre la superficie del colchón, mientras ella se subía a su pecho, aun con los labios juntos.

Tenían casados muchos años, pero siempre que tenían chance, se demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Después de ese día, Bella seguía rondándole el novio de Elizabeth en la mente, había algo que le era muy familiar, había algo en él que le resultaba conocido, pero no distinguía que era, no podía saber de qué se trataba.

El sábado en la mañana, Bella estaba regando las plantas del jardín, cuando escuchó ruido proveniente de sus vecinos de al frente, le dio chance de levantar la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Jasper cruzar como un toro en su dirección.

-"Jazz" dijo Bella con una sonrisa a modo de saludo, Jasper la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia el patio de atrás.

-"Por Dios Jasper ¿qué te sucede?" preguntó.

-"¡Tiene novio!" dijo sin saludarla "¡mi pequeña tiene novio!" dijo atacado, Bella lo vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Estás hablando de Elizabeth verdad? ¿De tu hija mayor que tiene 17 años?" preguntó levantando sus cejas, Jasper resopló.

-"¡No vengas tú con lo mismo que Alice!" dijo alterado, Bella levantó las palmas nuevamente.

-"Jazz, cálmate" le pidió, Jasper lo intentó pero no pudo.

-"Lo llevaron a cenar anoche, no tenía idea, pero resulta que todo el mundo lo sabía, el muy insolente me pidió permiso para salir con ¡MI NIÑA!" gritó, Bella lo vio atacada.

-"Jasper por amor a Dios, ¿te estás escuchando?" le dijo alterada.

-"¡Claro!" gritó.

-"Jazz, Elizabeth tiene 17 años, es normal que se enamore, no te pongas troglodita"

-"¿Te parece que 17 años es suficiente?" preguntó incrédulo, estaba seguro que Bella iba a apoyarlo en esto.

-"No, ninguna edad es suficiente, pero que puedes hacer, yo conocí al chico, no parece malo"

-"¡Igual!" dijo tomándose el cabello con las manos, Bella solo pudo detectar la mas pura de las preocupaciones de Jasper hacia su hija, no era fácil aceptarlo, Elizabeth era la primera de los sobrinos que tenía un novio formal, Bella se acercó a Jazz abrazándolo.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.

-"¡Les dije que no!" dijo alterado separándose de ella, "Elizabeth, mientras viva bajo mi techo no tendrá novio"

-"¡Jasper Hale, por amor a Dios!" dijo Bella atacada, "no seas obtuso"

-"¡No me interesa!" dijo "y tú no te pongas del lado de Alice, te necesito de aliada" le pidió, Alice y Elizabeth se había unido a favor de la relación de Seth y Eli.

-"Jazz no puedes pedirme eso" Jasper la vio furioso, se dio media vuelta, Bella intentó tomarlo del brazo pero él se sacudió dejándola en el patio de la casa, Bella distinguió como se subía a su camioneta y se marchaba de casa, sacudió la cabeza preocupada, Jasper lo había tomado peor de lo que había imaginado.

Esa tarde Bella iba a salir con las niñas para comprar algunas cosas necesarias para el campamento de verano donde irían las tres pequeñas, Elizabeth y Nessie la acompañaron, para así poder controlar a Emma, Brithany y Katherine.

Para cuando las tres niñas tenían sus bañadores y demás cosas compradas, todas estaban agotadas, entraron entonces aun Mc Donalds, las 3 pequeñas se fueron corriendo a la piscina de pelotas mientras Bella compraba la comida y Ness y Eli cuidaban una mesa.

Cuando Bella regresó, haciendo equilibrio con dos bandejas llenas de helados, papas fritas y refrescos, se fijó que en la mesa, solo estaba Nessie.

-"¿Y Elizabeth?" preguntó.

-"En el baño" contestó su hija mayor, Bella asintió y se sentó ofreciéndole un helado a su hija que lo sostuvo sonriéndole de más.

-"¿Cómo vas preciosa?" le preguntó, hoy Nessie había elegido un look, no tan llamativo como siempre, pero bastante alocado, tenía puestos unos Jeans bastantes desgastados con agujeros, una blusa negra con un sello de una banda de rock de los 80´s tenía una boina negra, su cabello lo dibujaban esta vez muchos mechones fucsias y sus nunca removibles, converses negros.

-"Excelente mami" dijo sonriéndole, Bella sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-"¡Brithany!" llamó a su sobrina que estaba más cerca "trae a tus primas para que no se les derrita el helado" la pequeña rubia asintió y fue a buscar a Kathy y a Emma, las tres se la pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, tenían similitudes en el color de cabello y tenían exactamente la misma edad, que a veces parecían trillizas.

Las tres pequeñas rubias llegaron corriendo, tomando cada una un helado, Brit de fresa, Kathy de vainilla y Emma de chocolate, Nessie las vio riendo y tomo un envase de papas fritas.

-"¿Y Eli?" preguntó Emma.

-"¿Kid va a venir a jugar con nosotras esta vez?" preguntó Kathy.

-"Si tía deja que venga" pidió esta vez Brithany

Bella las vio extrañada y volteó a ver a Nessie que estaba tan colorada como los mechones de su cabello.

-"¿Seth está aquí?" preguntó "me dijiste que Elizabeth estaba en el baño" le dijo con voz baja, Nessie quería matar a sus pequeñas primas y hermana.

-"Ehh, bueno, yo… ella…" dijo balbuceando, Bella se colocó de pie.

-"¿Dónde?" preguntó alterada, Nessie cerró sus ojos derrotada.

-"Junto al local de pizzas" dijo, Bella salió apresurada, Jasper iba a matarla si sabía que se le había escapado para verse con el chico.

-"¡Mamá!" llamó Nessie colocándose de pie, ella se giró molesta.

-"¡Quédate cuidando a las niñas!" le dijo seria, Nessie se sentó de nuevo, sin refutar nada mas, mientras Bella corría hasta la venta de pizzas.

-"¿Segura que no te vas a meter en problemas?" preguntó Seth a su novia tomándola de las manos.

-"No creo, estoy con mi tía Bella, además estamos con las niñas, de aquí a que se de cuenta que no estoy, tenemos varios minutos ¿y tú?" preguntó angustiada.

-"Mi mama esta de compras con Lili" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "me dejo ir a caminar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Elizabeth lo vio sonriendo, Seth bajó su rostro y la tomó por las mejillas, besándola delicadamente en los labios, Elizabeth siguió torpemente los movimientos, después de todo el que la estaba enseñando a besar era Seth.

-"Lamento tanto lo de ayer" dijo ocultándose en su pecho, "no entiendo por qué papa se puso así" él la abrazó tiernamente.

-"Sabíamos que no lo iba a tomar bien" dijo tratando de justificarlo.

-"Pero no tenía que sacarte de la casa así" dijo separándose para verlo a los ojos, él seguía con sus manos en su cintura.

-"Pensé que terminarías conmigo" dijo nerviosa, desviando la llamada.

-"Eli" la llamó él, ella levantó la vista de nuevo.

-"Nunca terminaría contigo" le dijo, ella le sonrió y se subió en puntillas, besándolo de nuevo.

-"¡Elizabeth!" gritó la voz de su tía justo detrás de él, Elizabeth se separó aterrada de su novio, Seth se giró protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-"Sra. Cullen" dijo enseñándole una de sus palmas mientras con la otra ocultaba a Elizabeth detrás de él, "fue mi culpa, ella me dijo que iba a venir y yo vine a verla, no, no la regañe por mi culpa" le pidió.

-"Si quieres ganarte la confianza de su padre, lo estás haciendo muy mal jovencito" le dijo a Seth que no supo que contestar, "¿y tú?" le dijo a Elizabeth que se encogió de miedo tras Seth "¿Creías que era lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta de que te habías escapado? ¿Qué crees que van a pensar Jasper y Alice?"

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-"Tía no les digas, por favor" dijo entre lagrimas.

-"¿Seth?" llamó una mujer desde un costado, "¿qué pasa? ¿Elizabeth?" la llamó al verla detrás de Seth llorando, "¿qué sucedió linda?"

-"Mamá" dijo Seth girando su vista solo un segundo.

Pero entonces Bella reparó en la mujer delgada morena iba acompañada de una chica, mayor que Emma, pero menor que Nessie, se vieron a los ojos y ambas se parecieron extremadamente familiares.

Los dos adolescentes vieron incrédulos como las dos mujeres adultas se veían, como si se conocieran.

-"¿Te conozco?" preguntaron las dos al tiempo, y al mismo instante supieron que sí se conocían, Bella dio un paso atrás, esto no podía ser, ella conocía a esa mujer, la había conocido mucho más joven, la había ayudado cuando casi muere al dar a luz casi 20 años atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron de mas y giraron a ver a su sobrina, que estaba junto al chico de unos 18 o 19 años que ambos las miraban sin entender que sucedía.

Bella lo entendió todo, la familiaridad del físico del chico, esa sonrisa, ella la conocía, pero su nombre…

_Seth_ dijo en su mente, recordando cuando hablo con la amante de su primer marido, hacía tantos años atrás en la clínica de su suegro, cuando ella era un desastre de mujer y había escapado de Edward, cuando aquella mujer la llamó suplicándole que la auxiliara, esa noche casi mueren los 3, Leah, Bella y Seth.

Esa mujer le dijo que llamaría a su hijo Seth, y el hombre… el hombre que las ayudó…

Bella exprimió su cerebro, tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel taxista que las había socorrido y las había ayudado.

_Embry._

_Embry Call._

_Seth Call_

-"¿Leah?" dijo Bella sin poder creer lo que había deducido su cerebro y de lo macabro que era el destino.

Leah Clearwather estaba haciendo los mismos cálculos que Bella.

"¿Isabella?" llamó aterrada, ambas cerraron los ojos, reconociéndose.

-"Seth es… ¿Tu hijo?" preguntó, con la segunda intención, Leah entendió a que se refería, asintió lentamente.

-"Lo es" dijo, "¿ella es tu hija?" preguntó, Bella negó.

-"Mi sobrina, hija de Jasper, mi, mi hermano" Leah cerró los ojos, haciendo las conexiones.

-"¿El abogado?" preguntó recordando al joven que la había ayudado a quedarse con la custodia de su hijo y al que había hecho que su padre entrara en la cárcel.

Bella simplemente asintió, aun siendo observadas por las miradas asombradas y extrañadas de la pareja de adolescentes.

-"No sabía" dijo Leah aun asombrada.

-"Yo tampoco" contestó Bella.

Los dos adolescentes veían a sus representantes sin entender una sola palabra.

-"Tía ¿conoces a la Sra. Leah?" preguntó Elizabeth separándose un poco de la protección de Seth.

-"Mama ¿conoces a la Sra. Cullen?" preguntó Seth sin dejar de proteger a Elizabeth.

Ambas mujeres parpadearon, regresando a la realidad.

-"Elizabeth, vente, nos vamos" dijo extendiéndole una mano, Leah hizo lo mismo.

-"Seth camina, nos vamos"

-"Pero mama, yo…"

-"¡Nada!" contestó Leah, tomó la mano de su hija pequeña "Vamos Liliam, ¡SETH CAMINA!" le gritó a su hijo mayor, ya Bella había tomado la mano de Elizabeth halándola fuera de ahí.

-"Tía ¿que sucedió, que fue todo eso?" preguntó mientras ambos era halados en direcciones contrarias y se veían sin entender nada.

-"Camina" dijo Bella sin explicar nada mas, "necesito hablar con tus padres, con Edward, Rose, Emmet" dijo hablando para sí misma, Elizabeth se tensó halándole la mano.

-"Tía no seas exagerada, ¡por Dios solo me escapé unos minutos, prometo no hacerlo más, por favor!" dijo asustada.

-"Esto es más grande que tu y ese muchacho Eli, ¡así que camina!" dijo furiosa, Elizabeth no dejaba de llorar, incontrolablemente.

Llegaron al Mc Donalds y Nessie se colocó de pie impresionada.

-"Toma a las niñas, ¡nos vamos!" dijo Bella sin soltar a Elizabeth, Nessie no se atrevió a desafiar a su mamá, ayudó a colocarle los zapatos a su hermanita y a sus primitas, Elizabeth no dejaba de llorar, Bella tomó su celular.

-"Edward" le dijo a su esposo.

-"¿Bella que paso?" preguntó por la voz alterada de su esposa.

-"Busca a tus hermanos y a los míos, nos vemos en la casa en 1 hora, es urgente" dijo, Nessie y Elizabeth intercambiaron miradas preocupadas mientras Bella le decía a Edward que no podía explicarlo por teléfono.

-"¡Nos vamos!" dijo trancando la llamada, las niñas siguieron a sus primas mayores sin refutar, Bella caminó apresurada hacia el estacionamiento, le indicó de manera ruda a Elizabeth que se subiera adelante, mientras Nessie sentaba a las pequeñas atrás colocándole los cinturones de seguridad, Elizabeth no dejaba de llorar camino a casa.

Para cuando Bella estacionó frente a la casa, le habló a Nessie.

-"Ve a buscar a Eddy y a Ben" le dijo, Edward estaba frente a la casa, acompañado de su hijo y sobrino, Nessie se bajó de la camioneta y le hizo señas a los chicos, que se acercaron corriendo a la camioneta.

-"Eddy, Ness, Ben tomen a las niñas y vayan a casa de Jasper, quédense ahí hasta que los vayamos a buscar ¿bueno?"

Cada uno tomo a una de las pequeñas y asintieron a Bella.

-"¿Yo que voy a hacer?" preguntó Elizabeth aun llorando.

-"Ve para tu casa también" dijo con voz fuerte, Elizabeth no discutió y se bajó de la camioneta, cruzó la calle abriéndole la puerta a sus primos, una vez dentro, subió corriendo a su cuarto para llorar desconsolada.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Eddy que estaba tomado de manos con Emma.

-"No tengo idea gemelo" dijo Nessie que tenía de manos a Kathy, "pero nunca había visto a mamá tan furiosa"

-"Sera mejor que no nos inmiscuyamos" dijo Ben que tenía en brazos a Brit "escuché al tío Edward llamar a mis papas, dijo que había una reunión urgente"

-"Yo lo escuche llamando a mi tío Jazz y Alice"

-"Esto no pinta nada bien" dijo Nessie, las pequeñas veían atentas y los grandes decidieron no hablar más para no preocuparlas, al poco rato llegó Gertrudis, Bella la mandó para que le echara un vistazo a los chicos junto a Gabriela, la mucama de los Hale, pero Eddy, Ben y Nessie entendieron que habían mandado a Gertru para que no escuchara lo que iban a hablar.

En casa de Edward y Bella, se encontraban todos los hermanos.

-"Bella ¿qué paso?" preguntó Edward preocupado, Bella respiro profundo.

-"Elizabeth se me escapó hoy para verse con Seth" comenzó, Jasper se colocó de pie, furioso.

-"¡Esa niña me va a oír!" dijo, Bella lo interrumpió.

-"Eso no es lo grave Jazz" él se detuvo girándose, esta vez intervino Rose.

-"Bells, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué paso con Elizabeth y ese chico?"

Bella volvió a respirar profundo.

-"Nessie me dijo donde podía encontrarla y fui, dejándola cuidando a las niñas, cuando encontré a Elizabeth, estaba con este chico, le reclamé y la regañé, pero entonces llegó la madre de Seth"

Hizo una pausa.

-"¿Eso que tiene?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Que la conozco, bueno, creo que todos la llegamos a conocer en algún momento"

-"¿De qué hablas mi vida?" preguntó Edward parándose junto a ella.

-"Es Leah Clearwatter" dijo, por un segundo ninguno de los adultos entendió a que se refería, Jasper fue el que habló.

-"Ese nombre" dijo, "me es, me es realmente familiar"

-"Bella" llamó Alice, "me tienes en ascuas y estás hablando de mi niña, ¿qué demonios pasa con esa Leah, quién demonios es?"

Edward lo entendió, y apretó el brazo de su esposa.

-"Ella fue la mujer que ayude cuando iba a dar a luz hace casi 20 años atrás" dijo, todos forzaron su memoria recordando.

Alice habló.

-"¿Por la que te hirieron?" Bella asintió.

-"Ella era la amante de Jacob Black" completo Bella, todos quedaron en silencio atacados por la respuesta de Bella. Alice y Rose dieron un jadeo de impresión.

Jasper se tomó el cabello con ambas manos.

-"¡No!" dijo encontrándose con la vista de Bella, "dime que ese Seth tiene un hermano mayor" le pidió, los ojos de ella empezaron a empañarse mientras le negaba ya Jasper había sacado la misma conclusión que ella hacía un par de horas.

-"¡NO!" volvió a gritar, "¡mi niña no!"

-"¡Jazz!" llamó Rose acercándosele, Edward estaba en shock mientras seguía sosteniendo a Bella, Emmet tomó en brazos a Alice que parecía también en shock.

-"Bella" llamó Alice con voz baja, "ese niño, Seth" dijo, Bella asintió.

-"Es hijo de Leah y Jacob" confirmó, "lo siento" Jasper se incorporó furioso, mientras Alice no hacia más que llorar, en brazos de su hermano mayor.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija está enamorada, del hijo del hombre que mas desprecio! Mi Elizabeth!, está enamorada del hijo del hombre que te golpeó en más de una oportunidad, por el que ingresaste a una clínica 2 veces y te intentó violar!"

Bella se estremeció por los gritos y las palabras de Jasper, Edward la refugió en sus brazos como si necesitara protección, Jasper dio un grito tan fuerte que hizo que todos se estremecieran, Emmet tuvo que sostenerlo para que no golpeara nada.

-"Lo siento tanto Jazz" dijo Bella entre lagrimas.

Jasper respiró tratando de calmarse y se dejó caer en rodillas al suelo, Alice se arrodillo frente a él y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-"Todo va a estar bien" le dijo ella al oído, "vamos hacer algo, pero, por favor tranquilízate" le pidió temblando Jasper la abrazó y empezó a sollozar, Alice por primera vez consoló a su esposo como si fuera un niño pequeño, Elizabeth eran sus ojos, él adoraba a su esposa y a su pequeña Kathy, pero Elizabeth era la primera, su primera hija, su primer milagro, siempre sería sobre protector con ella, siempre querría lo mejor para ella, siempre le daría lo mejor.

Por lo que no podía concebir, no podía aceptar, que se enamorara y saliera, con un chico que tenía el ADN del hombre que él mismo había encarcelado por haberle hecho tanto daño a Bella, mujer que adoraba y consideraba su hermana bajo cualquier circunstancia, un chico, que aunque no tenía la culpa de tener el padre que tenía, estaba condenado a heredar y soportar los errores que cometió su padre, que Seth, que no había hecho nada todavía, debía cargar con la culpa y debía redimir los pecados de su progenitor.

Pero de tener redimirlos, no lo haría con su hija, así tuviera que subirla a un avión y separarla de su lado, ese tal Seth, no le colocaría un dedo encima, como que él se llamaba Jasper Hale.

Rose que no era ajena a las sensaciones de su gemelo, busco el brazo protector de Emmet, mientras Bella se apretaba más a los brazos de Edward.

Emmet fue el que habló después de la tormenta.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó, "¿le vamos a contar a Elizabeth?"

Alice lo vio con ojos muy abiertos, Jasper negó mientras se incorporaba del suelo y ayudaba a Alice a ponerse de pie, todos entonces se sentaron en la sala más calmados, aunque aún estaban tensos.

-"Elizabeth no puede saberlo" dijo Jasper, "no voy a permitir que sepa algo tan horrible"

-"Jazz" dijo Bella "¿cómo vas a impedir que se vean si no le das una explicación?"

-"Tendrá que obedecerme" dijo molesto.

-"Gemelo, no creo que sea buena idea" completó Rose "Elizabeth es chica y está enamorada, no puedes prohibirle que lo vea por que va a querer verlo inclusive aun mas"

-"¿Y qué pretendes que haga?" preguntó Jasper viéndola "¿qué permita que sean novios?"

-"Jasper, no podemos juzgarlo por lo que haya hecho su papá" dijo Rose en voz baja, Jasper la vio realmente furioso, entonces habló por primera vez Edward.

-"Escuchen" dijo llamando la atención de todos, se separó un poco de Bella pero mantuvo el brazo en su cintura.

-"Rose tiene cierta razón" dijo y levantó su mano libre para pedirles que esperaran un poco al ver como reaccionaron "pero también entiendo a Jasper, por Dios, nosotros tres molimos a golpes al imbécil ese cuando atacó a Bella" dijo apretándola un poco más a su costado "nunca descansamos hasta que lo hundimos en la cárcel, por lo que, aunque este chico no tenga la culpa del padre que tiene y asumiendo que no herede sus genes, no creo que puedan estar juntos cuando sepa que somos enemigos de su padre"

Todos meditaron un segundo las palabras de Edward y entonces Alice preguntó asustada.

-"Él dijo que se llamaba Seth Call" dijo Alice con la mirada perdida, "¿nos mintió? ¿Esto será arreglado para hacerle daño a mi niña?" preguntó asustada.

-"No" dijo esta vez Bella "no creo, Call es el apellido del esposo de Leah, a Seth, no lo crió Jacob, no sabemos siquiera si ese chico sabe que su padre es Jacob Black"

-"¿Cómo podemos averiguarlo?" preguntó Alice, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-"No sé, solo se me ocurre hablar con los niños y no es buena idea" todos acordaron lo mismo que ella.

-"¿Podrás hablar con Leah?" preguntó Alice, Bella mordió su labio.

-"No me gustaría, pero creo que podría buscarla"

-"No" dijo Jasper colocándose de pie, "No vas a hablar con nadie, nadie va a averiguar, Elizabeth termina la relación con ese chico y punto, no lo verá más, no le hablara más, así tenga que renunciar a mi trabajo para vigilarla"

-"Jasper" llamó Rosalie "no es buena idea" él alzó una mano haciéndola callar.

-"Es mi hija y yo decido que es bueno para ella, no ustedes"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, las palabras de Jasper eran rudas y crueles, él se dio cuenta y trato de redimirlas.

-"Lo siento" dijo "pero por favor déjenme esto a mi, a nosotros" dijo extendiéndole una mano a Alice.

Ella se colocó de pie, tomando la mano de su esposo, Jasper se acercó a Bella.

-"Gracias" le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente, le dio otro a Rose disculpándose con la mirada, simplemente hizo una mueca con la cabeza a sus cuñados y salió de manos con Alice a su casa, Los Cullen se quedaron en la puerta de la casa de Edward y a los 5 minutos salieron sus hijos acompañados de la mucama Ben venia de manos tomadas con Brit, que caminaron hasta sus padres, Emmet la subió en brazos dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras Rose le sonreía a Ben abrazándolo ligeramente.

Nessie y Eddy venían de manos con Emma y Kathy, seguramente Alice la había enviado para que ellos pudieran hablar con Elizabeth, Emma al ver a sus papas corrió hasta Edward, Nessie lo abrazó también saludándolo mientras Eddy abrazaba a su mamá y Bella despeinaba un poco a Kathy sonriéndole.

-"¿Que sucede?" le preguntó Eddy asustado al oído, Bella negó con la cabeza palmeándole la mejilla.

-"Nada" dijo sonriéndole, Eddy la vio subiendo sus cejas, ella repitió la sonrisa.

-"Nada de lo que deban preocuparse ustedes" dijo girándose para ver a Nessie, pasándole un brazo a sus gemelos por los hombros.

-"Vamos adentro ¿si?" pidió, "¿Rose, Em, se quedan un poco más?" preguntó, Emmet asintió.

Todos entraron, Nessie se quedó un poco retrasada en la puerta viendo hacia la casa de su prima.

-"Nessie" la llamó Edward, "ven" dijo extendiéndole una mano.

-"Papá ¿qué sucedió? nunca había visto a mi mama así" le preguntó preocupada, Edward repitió la expresión resignada de su madre.

-"Nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte" le dijo dulcemente "déjale esos asuntos a los adultos" dijo acercándosele.

-"Tiene que ver con Elizabeth ¿verdad?" preguntó, Edward que nunca mentía, asintió.

-"Pero este asunto es para que lo arregle Elizabeth con sus papas, no debemos inmiscuirnos"

-"Ella es mi amiga" dijo Nessie preocupada volteando de nuevo a la casa de sus tíos, Edward le colocó una mano en la mejilla haciendo que lo viera.

-"Y va a necesitarte mucho mañana, pero ahora debes dejar que tus tíos hablen con ella"

-"Papá" dijo Nessie preocupada, Edward cerró sus ojos negando, Nessie dejo de insistir y se dejó abrazar por su papá.

-"Vamos adentro" le dijo encaminándola "¿quieres helado?" preguntó, Nessie asintió, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, entró a su casa y vio por última vez la casa de su prima, temiendo que explotara de un momento a otro.

_**No sé ustedes, pero yo amo la relación de Edward y Bella con sus hijos jejejeje**_


	38. No Entiendo Por Qué

**Ok... no se alarmen, pero me di cuenta hace no mucho que este capitulo me lo habia saltado cuando colgué la historia por primera vez, lamento mucho este error, espero que no sea muy tarde para enmendarlo...  
><strong>

**No entiendo por qué.**

-"Elizabeth" llamo su prima dando un ligero golpe en la puerta "es Nessie, déjame entrar" pidió tímidamente la chica de cabello fucsia.

Milagrosamente, hubo una manipulación del otro lado de la puerta, quitándole el seguro, Nessie levantó la vista viendo a su tía y a su mamá, que desde las escaleras rogaban que Elizabeth diera alguna señal de vida, Nessie les sonrió y ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras, para que Elizabeth no las viera.

Nessie entró al cuarto de su prima y se quedó sin habla, normalmente estaba limpio y fresco, pero ahora estaba oscuro y todo estaba regado, Elizabeth había tenido una batalla campal ahí, Nessie con cuidado apartó algunas cosas del suelo para poder hacerse camino hacia la cama.

-"Te traje algo de comer" dijo bajito mientras colocaba el plato con el emparedado y el chocolate caliente que le había dado su tía Alice para que intentara hacerla comer algo.

-"No tengo hambre" dijo Elizabeth acostada boca abajo sin ver siquiera a su prima, Nessie se vio con las manos vacías en medio de aquel desastre sin saber que hacer, una textura blanca y esponjosa tirada en el extremo mas lejano del cuarto llamó su atención.

-"¿Qué le paso a Kitty?" preguntó levantando el peluche de tamaño mediano de Hello Kitty que su prima adoraba, del cual Nessie siempre se burlaba, se lo había regalado Jasper hacia muchos años y Elizabeth todavía lo conservaba.

-"Ya no la quiero" dijo Elizabeth aun acostada boca abajo.

-"Eli, eso no te lo crees ni tu" dijo sacudiéndole un poco el polvo, se sentó junto a ella en la cama recostándose del espaldar, mientras abrazaba a Kitty en su regazo.

Ambas permanecieron apenas unos segundos en silencio, Nessie le acarició un poco el cabello consolándola, unas lágrimas nuevas bajaron por la nariz de la chica de cabello negro.

-"Odio a mi papá" dijo, Nessie la vio con cejas levantadas.

-"No digas eso prima" le pidió en voz baja, "mi tío Jasper te adora" dijo secándole otra lagrima, Elizabeth absorbió por su nariz.

-"¡Lo odio!" dijo "me prohibió verme con Seth, no me deja hablarle, me quitó el celular, habló en el colegio para que me perdonaran no ir estos últimos días, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra"

Nessie estaba al tanto del _castigo_ de su prima, por haberse escapado en el centro comercial para verse con Seth, pero sabia que había algo mas a fondo que una simple escapada, su tío se había puesto irreconocible, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara a Elizabeth, de hecho su tía Alice la había dejado ir a ver a Elizabeth sin consentimiento de Jasper, porque la chica tenía dos días que casi no comía y que sólo salía de su habitación para ir al baño y para bajar a cenar, que aunque no probaba bocado, Jasper la obligaba a sentarse con ellos.

-"Elizabeth, pero ¿pasó algo mas?" preguntó "digo, este comportamiento de mi tío es sumamente extraño ¿todo este encierro por que te escapaste de mi mama?" preguntó incrédula, Elizabeth se incorporó de la cama entonces, sentándose de piernas cruzadas, con su sabana se secó las lágrimas y la nariz.

-"Hubo algo mas" dijo, Nessie se puso atenta, "pero no tengo idea de que pueda significar" Nessie arrugó el entrecejo.

-"¿De qué hablas exactamente?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"El sábado, cuando me le escapé a mi tía" comenzó, Nessie asintió siguiéndola "cuando me encontró con Seth, me empezó a regañar" dijo colocando los ojos en blancos, "pero Seth me defendió, me ocultó tras él protegiéndome" dijo dibujándosele una sonrisa en los labios, para luego cerrar los ojos tragándose las ganas incontrolables de llorar, extrañaba muchísimo a Seth.

-"Continúa" le pidió Nessie dándole unas palmaditas en su pierna, Elizabeth asintió y secándose de nuevo los ojos dijo.

-"El asunto es, que llegó la mamá de Seth" dijo, Nessie siguió prestando atención, aunque seguía sin entender que tenía que ver esto con el castigo de su prima, "la Sra. Leah llegó y se extrañó de verme ahí con Seth" continuó su prima "pero entonces vio a mi tía Bella y ambas se quedaron de piedra"

Nessie arrugó más el entrecejo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó, Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

-"Se conocían" dijo para el asombro de la peli fucsia.

-"¿Mi mamá conoce a la mama de Seth?" Elizabeth asintió.

-"Aja" dijo haciendo muecas con sus manos, "¿eso que tiene que ver?"

-"No tengo idea Ness, pero después que se reconocieron ambas se pusieron como locas, la Sra. Leah casi le gritó a Seth para que la siguiera, y mi tía me agarró por la mano alejándome a rastras de ellos"

Nessie estaba sin palabras.

-"Después tía Bella dijo que tenía que hablar con mis papas y mis tíos, esa fue la reunión que tuvieron en tu casa" Elizabeth hizo una pausa y preguntó "¿no pudieron oír nada?" Nessie negó mordiéndose el labio como su mama lo hacia.

-"No, mi mama nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí, hasta nos mando a Gertru para que no escucharan, yo intente venir desde el sábado, pero no me dejaron, mi papá me dijo que era mejor que no viniera hasta que tu papá me dejara, hoy mi tía Alice me dejó entrar a escondidas, está con mi mamá allá abajo"

-"No entiendo nada" dijo Elizabeth dando un manotón en su cama "¿por qué se pusieron así?" le preguntó a su prima, que simplemente se encogió de hombros "y no son sólo tus papas, mi tío Emmet y Rose también están metidos en esto, hubieras escuchado la discusión de mi papá con tía Rose" dijo estremeciéndose mientras recordaba.

-"¿Tío Jazz, peleando con mi tía Rose?" preguntó Nessie asombrada, Elizabeth asintió.

-"Horriblemente, nunca había visto a mi papá tan furioso"

-"Tiene que haber algo mas" dijo Nessie, ambas se sentaron con piernas estiradas en la cama.

-"Aja" dijo Elizabeth, "¿pero como puedo averiguarlo? No puedo salir de aquí"

Nessie se quedó en silencio pensando.

-"¿Seth sabrá algo?" le preguntó, Elizabeth se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Cómo preguntarle?" dijo abatida.

-"Tú estas castigada" dijo y Elizabeth subió sus cejas como diciendo _obvio ¿no?_, Nessie se colocó de lado riendo torcido.

-"Pero yo no" dijo y su prima se incorporó sumamente rápido de su cama.

-"¿Qué?" dijo tartamudeando "¿qué quieres decir?"

-"Que tenemos que averiguar por qué demonios no te dejan estar con Seth con tanto ahínco"

Elizabeth la veía atentamente, Nessie se colocó de pie y tomó del suelo una libreta y un lápiz.

-"Anótame la dirección de Seth" dijo "y explícame como llegar"

Elizabeth la vio con ojos llenos de lagrimas nuevamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Puedo escribirle una nota para que se la lleves?" preguntó apenada, Nessie asintió sonriéndole, Elizabeth se colocó de pie y alisó sus ropas como si Seth fuera a verla, tomo su cuaderno del colegio y se sentó de nuevo en su cama con rodillas dobladas mientras escribía, cada cierto tiempo se veía en la necesidad de secar sus ojos, Nessie para darle un poco de privacidad, ayudó a su prima recogiendo un poco el desastre de su cuarto.

Después de un trayecto largo, de 1 hora o más, Nessie se vio al frente de un edificio, no era pobre, pero tampoco elegante, estaba muy limpio y contaba con unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal.

-"Esto no esta bien" dijeron tras ella.

-"Eddy, por favor" dijo Nessie colocando sus ojos en blanco, su gemelo se la había pasado quejándose todo el camino.

-"Por lo menos dime ¿a quién vinimos a ver?" dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras ella subía por las pequeñas escaleras viendo en la lista de nombres en el intercomunicador.

-"Es mejor que no sepas, además se suponía que vendría sola" dijo mientras buscaba el apartamento 6-1, justo ese número no tenía nombre a su lado, chasqueó los dientes molesta.

-"¿Sola?" preguntó incrédulo.

-"¡Si!" dijo dándose la vuelta "sola, si mi mama no se hubiera puesto tan obtusa, no hubiera aceptado que vinieras conmigo"

-"¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer tu en este edificio sola?"

La puerta del edificio se abrió dejando salir a un hombre moreno, bastante alto venia con un enorme maletín, como si se fuera a ir de viaje, Nessie se hizo a un lado sonriendo educadamente, el hombre parecía abatido y no le prestó atención a la chica excéntrica que estaba al lado de la puerta, Nessie dejó pasar al hombre y colocó un pie en la puerta impidiendo que se cerrara.

El hombre se perdió en la esquina y Nessie vio a Eddy.

-"Espérame aquí" le dijo, su gemelo la vio con ojos abiertos.

-"Estas loca, no vas a entrar sola" pero Nessie lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y cerró la puerta tras suyo, Eddy corrió para intentar detenerla pero no llego a tiempo, entonces golpeó la puerta con su mano, viendo la cara apenada de su gemela tras el cristal.

-"¡Ábreme!" le dijo, ella negó.

-"5 minutos" le dijo enseñándole su palma abierta, "solo 5 minutos, después te explico por favor"

-"Nessie ¡ábreme!" gritó de nuevo golpeando la puerta, pero la chica estaba entrando ya al ascensor, lo vio apenada y repitió "5 minutos"

Edward Jasper dio un golpe en la puerta frustrado de que su hermana lo hubiese engañado, intentó forzar la puerta y ésta no cedió, buscó en la lista de nombres de el intercomunicador pero no encontró ningún nombre familiar, entonces vio su reloj, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, si a las 2 y quince Nessie no salía, tumbaría la puerta del edificio y llamaría a todos los departamentos para buscarla, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio a esperar.

Nessie se encontró al frente del apartamento 6-1, la puerta estaba entreabierta, levantó sus nudillos con lentitud y tocó la puerta, una niña de unos 11 años abrió.

-"¿Si?" preguntó al ver a la chica de cabello fucsia, pero antes de que Nessie contestara una mujer adulta salió a su vista.

-"Liliam ¿quién es?" preguntó, la pequeña de cabello negro se apartó para que su mama viera a la visitante.

-"Parece un freak con ese cabello" dijo la chica sin la mas minima discreción, Nessie subió sus cejas.

-"Anda para adentro" le dijo la mama de la chica con un tono molesto, la chica colocó sus ojos en blanco y se fue dejando la puerta abierta, la mujer se acercó a Nessie, se veía tan alterada que no se molestó en pedirle disculpas por la actitud grosera de su hija.

-"¿Necesitas algo? Si vienes a venderme algo la verdad no tengo tiempo, voy de salida" dijo la Sra. Apresurada, Nessie sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en su misión.

-"Estaba buscando a Seth" dijo con voz baja "¿vive aquí?" preguntó, la Sra. La vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿Tú quien eres?"

-"Vanessa, Vanessa Smith" mintió extendiendo su mano, algo le decía que no dijera su verdadero nombre.

-"¿De donde conoces a mi hijo?"

-"La escuela" dijo, si decía otro lugar no le iba a creer.

-"¿Estás con él en clases?" preguntó levantando una ceja, la chica negó haciendo una mueca con su boca.

-"Para nada, soy mas chica que él"

-"¿Entonces qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

Nessie empezó a pensar como loca, que podía decirle, entonces un bombillo se le encendió.

-"Colin" dijo "Colin me envió"

-"Mi hijo tiene días que no ve a Colin" Nessie sabía el motivo, por que básicamente era ella la razón por la que los amigos no se trataban.

-"Si, él me mandó acá para ayudarlo, no quiere estar mas peleado con Seth y como soy amiga de él pensó que seria buena idea"

La mamá de Seth se quedó meditando un segundo las palabras de la chica, sacudió entonces su cabeza y se apartó de la puerta.

-"Final del pasillo, puerta a la izquierda" le dijo dejándola pasar, "no te puedes demorar mucho, vamos de salida" dijo, Nessie asintió y caminó por el apartamento, se fijó que había unos maletines en la sala, caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta, vio como la mamá de Seth se escabullía en la cocina y entonces tocó la puerta tímidamente.

-"¿Ahora qué?!" dijo Seth abriendo al puerta pensando que era su mamá o su papá, pero al ver a la pequeña de cabellos colorados casi palidece y cae desmayado.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó en un susurro, ella se colocó un dedo contra los labios y lo empujó entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-"¡Dios!" dijo Seth abrazándola alzándola del suelo "no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte" dijo, a su pesar Nessie rió.

-"Bájame Kid, por Dios" le dijo, Seth la colocó en el suelo, la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en su cama viéndola a los ojos.

-"Elizabeth ¿está bien? ¿Ella te mandó? Dios la extraño tanto, ¿me odia? ¿Está molesta conmigo?" bombardeó a Nessie con preguntas.

-"Ok, cálmate" le dijo ella "no tengo mucho tiempo tampoco, Eddy me espera abajo y si me demoro va a tumbar el edificio para buscarme"

-"Dime de Elizabeth" le pidió apremiante.

-"No te odia, está bien" dijo Ness "castigada, pero bien" completó.

-"¿Castigada?" preguntó, ella sintió.

-"Mi tío no la deja salir de casa, ni siquiera me dejaba verla, esta mañana fue que pude acercarme"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó asombrado "mi mama esta igual conmigo, no me deja ni respirar, ¿por qué están tan exagerados?" preguntó, Nessie lo vio con asombro.

-"¿A ti tampoco te dejan acercarte a ella?" preguntó.

-"¿Estas bromeando?" dijo alterado "mi mama esta como loca, nunca la había visto discutir tanto con mi padre, me van a sacar de la ciudad para que no me acerque a Eli"

Nessie reparó entonces a su alrededor, el cuarto de Seth estaba casi vacío.

-"Seth" lo llamó asombrada "¿te vas?" preguntó.

-"Si" dijo con voz baja, "me voy a Washington, allá vive…" dijo y se quedo en silencio "bueno, me voy con un familiar a un pueblo llamado La Push"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nessie.

-"Esos eran mis planes hace mucho tiempo, iba a tomarme un año libre para ayudar a este… familiar" dijo haciendo otra pausa "y después iría a la universidad, había cambiado de parecer cuando me enamoré de Elizabeth, pero ahora tengo que ir, si no mi mama se volverá loca, me lo pidió llorando"

-¡Seth es hora!" dijeron de afuera tocando la puerta, Nessie dio un respingo.

-"Voy mamá" contestó.

-"¿Te vas hoy?" preguntó incrédula, él asintió, "¿te ibas sin decirle a mi prima?" preguntó, Seth se encamino a su escritorio y sacó de la primera gaveta un sobre con sellos.

-"Le escribí esta carta, iba a dejarla en el buzón antes de irme, arriesgándome a que no se la entregaran, ¿podrías dársela tú?" dijo con voz quebrada, Nessie se colocó de pie tomando el sobre, sacó entontes de su chaqueta una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno que adornaban flores y líneas rosas.

-"Ella te mando ésta" dijo, Seth la tomó y una lagrima se le desbordo, se la apartó con rapidez del rostro.

-"¡SETH!" llamó su mama desde afuera, él coloco sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Le dirás que la amo?" le pidió a Nessie, ella solo asintió "que no se que paso, que no tengo idea, pero que lo voy a averiguar y que voy a venir por ella ¿se lo dirás?"

-"Lo haré" dijo Nessie, Seth la abrazó de nuevo.

-"Eres una buena chica" le dijo al odio "Colin es un imbécil si no se dio cuenta" Nessie dio un respingo al oír las palabras.

-"Cuídala ¿si?" le pidió "mientras no estoy con ella" Nessie asintió.

-"Por cierto, ¿conoces a Andrew?" preguntó con una sonrisa a pesar de sus ojos rojos, Nessie lo vio arrugando el entrecejo.

-"¿El chico de intercambio? ¿El Alemán?" preguntó, Seth asintió.

-"Háblale, es agradable" Nessie no entendió a que se refería, pero la mamá de Seth volvió a tocar al puerta y no pudo preguntarle nada mas, Nessie se despidió de Seth con un beso en la mejilla y salió junto a la mamá de Seth, para salir del departamento.

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría contarte, se suponía que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ahora ese tiempo se convirtió en segundos, te me arrebataron de mis manos y siento tanto no poder hacer nada para retenerte entre mis brazos._

_Todos los días sueño contigo, nuestros desayunos juntos, nuestras escapadas debajo de las escaleras del campo de futbol, donde me permitiste enseñarte a besar._

_¿Alguna vez te dije que tus labios son lo más sabroso que alguna vez he probado? ¿Que no hay manjar que se asemeje a ellos? Si no lo hice fui un estúpido, porque te juro que no hay nada en este mundo que sea más placentero y encantador que besarte._

_Mi Elizabeth… debo escribirte algo terriblemente duro._

_Me marchó de Nueva York, mi madre me pidió encarecidamente que me vaya, yo no quiero, ¿me crees verdad? ¿Me crees que no me importa que tu papá me odie siempre y cuando tú me ames? Enfrentaría a mil Jasper Hale si al final cuento con tenerte en mis brazos, por que tu lo vales todo._

_Pero debo marcharme, debo ir a casa de mi verdadero padre, ¿recuerdas que te comente de él? Eres a la única que le he contado la verdad de mis orígenes, bueno, o lo poco que se de ellos._

_Resulta que él La esta pasando un poco mal y voy a ir a ayudarlo en su negocio llevaba años prometiéndoselo y ahora me hicieron cumplir mi promesa, además sé que se casó de nuevo y tiene una hija, así que conoceré a mi hermana, esto es una locura y lo sé, pero hay cosas mas fuertes que me arrastran a ir con él, nunca quise aceptar que él era mi padre, para mí siempre será Embry Call, pero debo ir a verlo antes de que sea muy tarde._

_Sé que todos te dirán que somos muy jóvenes y que este amor lo vamos a olvidar, pero algo muy adentro de mí me dice que eso es una gran mentira, ni mi corazón ni mi cabeza podría olvidar a alguien tan especial como tu._

_La verdad no sé que ocurrió para que tus padres y los míos se pusieran en contra de lo nuestro, planeo averiguarlo, pero entiéndeme bien, sea lo que sea, va a ser imposible que te deje de querer._

_Regresare por ti_

_Te lo juro_

_Tu Seth_

Elizabeth había leído una y otra vez su carta, ya se la sabía de memoria y no había una sola oportunidad en que no llorara después de leerla, lo extrañaba tanto, le hacia tanta falta, añoraba sentir sus dedos entrelazados, sus brazos rodeándola, extrañaba con locura el sonido de su risa.

Pero había pasado ya una semana desde que Nessie le había hecho llegar esa carta y a su vez Nessie la había mantenido en su poder un par de días, por que Jasper no se había movido de la casa y seguía sin permitirle visitas, por lo que tuvo que esperar 3 largos días para que Nessie se escabullera en la casa de sus tíos para lograr darle la carta.

Eso significaba que Seth ya tenía mas de una semana en otro estado, estaba en Washington en un pueblito llamado La Push, que no tenía idea de donde quedaba, solo sabia que era lejos, muy lejos.

Un toquido en su puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantó escondiendo la carta de Seth en su bolsillo trasero y se secó el rostro para ir a abrir la puerta.

Alice estaba afuera, con una bandejita que contenía algo de comida, la vio con ojos suplicantes.

-"Por favor" le dijo antes de que Elizabeth refutara "tienes que comer algo" Elizabeth apenas probaba bocado al día, ya estaba bastante mas flaca y se le veía un poco demacrada para su joven edad.

-"No tengo hambre mama" le dijo por enésima vez, Alice le estiró una mano, ella la tomó y la sacó de su cuarto.

-"¿Cómo vas a tener hambre en este encierro? vamos al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco por favor" Alice estaba tan preocupada por su hija que su tono trasmitía la agonía de su preocupación, Elizabeth se dejó guiar bajando las escaleras y finalmente saliendo al patio, afuera estaba Kathy, que al ver a su hermana mayor corrió a abrazarla.

-"¡Eli!" la llamó pegándose a sus piernas, Elizabeth sonrió agachándose un poco.

-"¿Cómo estas hermanita?"

-"No muy bien, casi no te veo ¿por qué nunca sales de tu cuarto?" preguntó con su labio tembloroso, Elizabeth se dio un golpe mental, en su encierro nunca pensó en Kathy, era lógico que la niña se asustara por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Elizabeth la abrazó muy fuerte.

-"Lo siento preciosa, no lo volveré hacer" prometió en su oído, Kathy se abrazó a su hermana por el cuello, como si su falta hubiese sido insoportable, Alice le colocó una mano en la espalda a Elizabeth y esta se incorporó, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa del jardín, Gabriela, la mucama salio a servirles la comida.

Elizabeth se obligó a comer algo, por su mamá y por su hermana, intentó escuchar con atención los planes que tenía Kathy para su campamento de verano, al cual se iba en tan solo 2 días, Alice simplemente veía extasiada a sus dos hijas hablando, como siempre había sido.

Para cuando estaban a mitad del almuerzo Jasper llegó, Elizabeth se tensó y no se giró a verlo, Jasper le dio un beso en la coronilla a Kathy y besó cortamente los labios de Alice, se sentó y le dijo a Elizabeth.

-"Bueno verte por aquí Elizabeth"

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Hay algo de comida para mi?" preguntó, Alice se colocó de pie un segundo para informarle a Gabriela que le sirviera un plato a Jasper.

-"¿Decidiste comportarte como un ser humano y salir de tu prisión?" le preguntó intentando ser jocoso a Elizabeth, ella lo vio sobre sus pestañas.

-"Mas bien lo contrario papá, decidí, únicamente por mi hermana y mi mama, que debía salir de mi cuarto para entrar a la prisión en que se convirtió mi casa"

-"Elizabeth" dijo Jasper cerrando sus ojos un segundo "yo no te tengo castigada, puedes moverte por la casa como quieras, yo no te dije que te encerraras en tu cuarto"

-"Pero no me dejas salir de casa, no dejas que siquiera Nessie venga verme"

-"Es mejor que te mantengas distante" dijo sin que ella entendiera.

-"¿Distante de que? ¿De la vida? dime algo papá, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi vida? ¿Siquiera me vas a dejar regresar a la escuela el año entrante, o me vas a poner profesor en casa? Hum?" Jasper se alteró pero ella siguió hablando.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga ah? ¿Que me meta a monja, que me cubra los ojos y no vea a nadie por que corro el riesgo de enamorarme y tu no lo vas a soportar?"

-"¡Elizabeth!" llamó Jasper "¡no me hables así!" Elizabeth estaba tan molesta que ni había reparado en que se había colocado de pie, no le prestó atención a las palabras de su papá y continuó desahogándose.

-"¿Y Kathy?" preguntó señalando a su pequeña hermana que veía asombrada y asustada como se gritaban su papa y su hermana "¿También la vas a encerrar cuando alguien le guste? Por qué no lo haces desde ahora ¡y así no le rompes tanto el corazón!"

-"¡ELIZABETH HALE!" gritó Jasper incontrolado e iracundo, Kathy rompió en lagrimas mientras le decía bajito "_Por favor no griten"_

Alice salió a tiempo para ver la última parte de la gran pelea de su esposo y su hija, se quedó de piedra, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar!" gritó Elizabeth con rabia, "nunca te perdonare que me hayas separado de él sin creerme capaz de merecer siquiera una **¡ESTUPIDA EXPLICACION!**" gritó furiosa, para luego taparse la boca con las manos, las lagrimas regresaron a ella, pero no se movió.

-"¡Vete para tu cuarto!" gritó Jasper "y hasta que no sepas comportarte no saldrás de ahí" dijo señalando hacia la casa, Elizabeth se llenó de nuevo de pura rabia.

-"Encantada ¡así no tendré que verte!" gritó y salió corriendo, hecha un mar de lagrimas escaleras arriba.

-"Elizabeth" llamó Alice, pero en vez de correr hasta ella fue a la mesa del jardín.

-"¿Estás feliz ahora?" le dijo a Jasper que se había sentado mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

-"Suficiente tengo con ella, por favor no pelees tu también" dijo sin siquiera verla.

-"Yo a ti te amo Jasper" le dijo conteniendo lagrimas "pero amo mas a mis hijas y si sigues haciendo sufrir de esa manera a Elizabeth voy a tomar cartas en el asunto" dijo desafiante, Jasper separó sus dedos de su rostro y la vio a los ojos, ambos parecían empañados.

-"Yo se lo que hago, por favor no te inmiscuyas"

-"No tienes idea de lo que haces, Jasper esa niña no quiere ni comer, ¿siquiera te diste cuenta lo flaca que está? ¿Siquiera has intentado hablarle del por qué de tu decisión? ¿y cómo demonios me dices que no me inmiscuya, quien demonios te crees que eres? soy su madre por amor a Dios"

-"¡Y yo soy su padre! Y si digo que no sale, ¡no saldrá!" gritó fuera de sí, Alice se quedó en el sitio, nunca en su vida Jasper la había gritado, él se dio cuenta de su error y estiró sus manos para tratar de sostenerla, Alice se separó de él levantando sus palmas.

-"Lo siento, Alice" dijo en voz baja, ella negó y retrocedió un paso.

-"Te desconozco, tu no eres mi esposo" dijo con voz trémula, "no, no te nos acerques" pidió con voz aun mas temblorosa.

Katherine había salido corriendo del comedor al escuchar a sus padres gritarse, estaba asustada y subió a buscar a su hermana mayor.

-"Eli, Eli por favor ábreme" dijo la voz llorosa de Kathy mientras tocaba la puerta de su hermana, Elizabeth la abrió y la pequeña estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-"Se fue, papá se fue" dijo, Elizabeth se agachó y la levantó en brazos mientras la pequeña lloraba contra su hombro, se asomó por la ventana y vio como la camioneta de su papá, donde la había enseñado a manejar, se alejaba de su casa y se perdía al final de la calle.

-"¿Cómo que se fue linda, qué paso?" le preguntó a su hermana que seguía llorando en su hombro.

-"Le gritó a mi mamá, le grito muy feo y después dijo que se iba y se fue" dijo, Elizabeth no podía creerlo, ¿en qué momento su familia se había desmoronado de tal manera? Alice se asomó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Mami" dijo Elizabeth, ella a pesar de que se notaba que no podía aguantar las lagrimas les habló.

-"Empaquen una muda de ropa, vamos a dormir donde los Bella y Edward, ¿les parece?"

Elizabeth no discutió, Kathy seguía agarrada a su cuello, Alice salio de la habitación.

-"Eli…" dijo Kathy asustada.

-"Todo esta bien linda, solo nos vamos de campamento con los primos, ven te ayudo a guardar tus cosas" le dijo distrayéndola, mientras caminaba al cuarto de la pequeña.

Ya instaladas en casa de Bella y Edward, Elizabeth y Nessie estaban en la habitación de la segunda, ninguna de las dos podía dormir.

-"¿Crees que se divorcien?" preguntó Nessie mordiendo su labio, Elizabeth se colocó boca abajo.

-"No sé" dijo dudosa "pero si lo hacen será mi culpa" dijo con unas terribles ganas de llorar, Nessie la abrazó.

-"¿Dónde estará papá?" preguntó Elizabeth.

-"En un hotel, escuché a mi mamá hablando con él, le contó que ustedes pasarían la noche aquí" contestó la peli fucsia.

-"Nunca me voy a perdonar si se separan por mi culpa" dijo Eli.

-"Prima no creo que sea por eso, por Dios, ¿todo este desastre por que tienes novio? ¿No te parece exagerado?" preguntó, Elizabeth se sentó en la cama.

-"A mi también me parece ¿pero que mas podrá ser?"

-"Estuve pensando" dijo al chica, "¿todo este desastre empezó desde que mi mamá vio a la mamá de Seth cierto?"

-"Si" dijo Elizabeth, "¿eso que tiene que ver?"

-"No sé prima, pero tiene que haber algo mas"

-"Si pudiera hablar con Seth" dijo Elizabeth, "me sentiría muchísimo mejor si él pudiera abrazarme"

-"Eli" llamo Nessie, "¿hay algo de Seth que tu sepas, no sé, un secreto o algo?"

-"¿De que hablas?" preguntó

-"Es que todo esto es muy raro, mi tío es celoso, ok, ¿pero de ahí, a encerrarte? ¿O que la mamá de Seth lo mandara lejos? Tiene que haber algo mas"

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Elizabeth derrotada.

-"Piensa, tu conoces bien a Seth ¿cierto?" la chica asintió "¿él alguna vez te ha dicho algo de su familia? no sé, ¿algo que hayan hecho para que mi tío no te deje acercarte?"

-"¿Crees que sean delincuentes?" preguntó extrañada, después de todo su papa era un abogado penalista muy famoso, la única manera de que conociera a personas por su trabajo incluía a delincuentes.

-"Pero la mamá de Seth trabaja en una inmobiliaria y su papá es ingeniero" dijo Elizabeth, "ambos trabajan, si fueran delincuentes, ¿no estarían en la cárcel? no sé, Seth me lo hubiera dicho"

-"Pero tiene que haber algo mas" dijo Nessie, "Piensa bien, a lo mejor Seth te ha comentado algo"

-"Ahora no se me ocurre nada" dijo cerrando sus ojos de cansancio, Nessie decidió dejar de insistir.

-"Cuanto siento todo esto prima" dijo Nessie con consideración, Elizabeth asintió agradeciéndole su apoyo, se quedaron conversando hasta que finalmente ambas quedaron rendidas de cansancio.

Al día siguiente Edward se fue a trabajar temprano, Alice y Bella se tomaron el día libre para quedarse con los chicos.

-"Oigan, hay una exposición de dinosaurios en el museo de ciencias, ¿por qué no vamos?" preguntó Eddy.

-"No tengo muchos ánimos Eddy" dijo Alice, Elizabeth le colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

-"Anda mami, vamos a distraernos un poco, a tomar aire, tengo montones de tiempo que no salgo" Alice la vio y le sonrió.

-"Vamos" dijo, las dos pequeñas dieron brinquitos y entonces todos fueron a prepararse, en el camino le avisaron a Rose, pero ella estaba con Jazz, sin embargo Emmet se fue con sus sobrinos y hermana a ver a los dinosaurios al museo.

Luego de pasear y caminar casi toda la exposición, Elizabeth dejó a sus primos con su hermanita corriendo por la exposición de Dinosaurios mientras iba a buscar a su mamá, para ver como se encontraba, caminó hacía la cafetería del museo y sin querer escuchó la conversación de los adultos.

-"Enana, no exageres, Jasper esta alterado nada mas" dijo Emmet mientras Bella se colocaba de pie para buscarle una manzanilla a Alice.

-"Emmet" dijo Alice en lo que Bella se colocó de pie, "¿Crees que ese chico sea como el padre?" preguntó, Elizabeth frunció el ceño.

-"No creo, además ¿no, y que lo crió alguien mas?" preguntó Alice asintió, Elizabeth frunció el ceño, ¿su mamá sabia que Seth tenía dos papás?

-"Pero eso no va a ayudar en nada Emmet" dijo Alice secándose uno de sus ojos, "yo conozco a Jasper, el jamás va a permitir que Elizabeth esté con Seth, así nos peleemos, así tenga que encerrarla, simplemente no lo va a permitir" dijo preocupada, Emmet frunció los labios.

-"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntó, Alice asintió.

-"Estaba pensando mandarla a estudiar a Canadá, para su ultimo año de escuela, nadie lo sabe todavía" Emmet abrió sus ojos asombrado, pero no comentó nada mas porque Bella llegó con la manzanilla sentándose al lado de ellos.

Elizabeth tembló de pies a cabeza, se alejó en silencio, mientras de sus ojos se desbordaban lagrimas descontroladas, ¿la iban a sacar del país? ¿La iban a mandar lejos?

Caminó de espaldas sin fijarse donde iba, hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-"Eli" llamo Nessie, "Dios, prima ¿qué sucede?" preguntó al verle el rostro.

-"Me va a mandar lejos, me va a mandar a Canadá" dijo con ojos abiertos, y llenos de lagrimas, su color azul semejaba el mar.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó Nessie asustada.

-"Mi papá, me quiere mandar a Canadá, escuché, escuché a mi mama" dijo asustada, Nessie la vio sorprendida.

-"¿Si quiera pueden hacer eso?" preguntó alterada.

-"Soy menor de edad todavía"

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Nessie, algo se iluminó en la mente de Elizabeth.

-"¿Tienes dinero?" le preguntó sacando el contenido de sus propios bolsillos, Nessie hizo lo mismo, reunió unos 50 dólares, tenía para comprarle comida a las niñas.

-"Ten" le dijo extendiéndoselo, Elizabeth contó su propio dinero, y contaba con otros tantos.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Nessie asustada, ella negó.

-"No te diré" dijo "eres mi mejor amiga, por eso es mejor que no lo sepas"

Nessie sin necesidad de insistir lo entendió.

-"Vas a escaparte con Seth" le dijo, Elizabeth la vio derramando lagrimas, la abrazó fuertemente.

-"Te quiero prima, te llamó en lo que pueda" y sin decir nada mas, sin confirmar nada, salió corriendo a la estación de trenes, tenía que llegar a Washington como fuera.


	39. Infortunios

**Infortunios**

Elizabeth se vio 30 minutos mas tarde montada en un bus con destino a Washington, esperaba impaciente a que terminara de arrancar, no tenía idea de a donde debía ir una vez llegara al terminal, no tenía idea siquiera si lo iba a encontrar, pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que verlo, no podía permitir que su padre la enviara a Canadá.

-"¿Éste asiento esta ocupado?" preguntó un chico mayor que ella de unos 21 o 22 años, vestía unos jeans y una chaqueta de motorizado negra, tenía la cabeza totalmente rapada.

-"No" dijo Elizabeth con voz trémula, el chico le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, finalmente el autobús arrancó y Elizabeth sintió un gran alivio al ver como la carretera se perdía tras ella, estaba casi segura de que su prima Nessie no sabia con exactitud a donde iría, ella sabia a que estado iba, pero no tenía idea a que parte en específico y para cuando lograran sacarle alguna información, ella ya estaría con Seth, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Cuando llevaba alrededor de 2 horas de camino, terminó de relajar la espalda, recostándose por completo del espaldar, agradeció al cielo que llevaba su iPod con ella y que podía escuchar su música, para distraerse, ya que se sentía incapaz de dormir.

Mientras el autobús viajaba a una velocidad regular y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, la mente de Elizabeth empezó a divagar.

¿Que pensaría su mama cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba? ¿se preocuparía? Bufó acomodándose de lado en su asiento, por su puesto que se preocuparía, se volvería loca, si tan solo tuviera su celular para escribirle que estaba bien, que lo lamentaba mucho pero que tenía que alejarse de su papá.

Elizabeth secó una lagrima de la comisura de su ojo e intentó no pensar en la angustia que le estaba infringiendo a su madre, pensó entonces en su hermana, la pobre Kathy estaría ahora sola, ¿quien iba a leerle cuentos antes de dormir? ¿quien iba a consentirla cuando mamá y papá no lo hacían?

Lágrimas incontrolables corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, mientras recordaba uno a uno los integrantes de su familia.

Benjamin, tan fresco y agradable, siempre con un chiste y una sonrisa.

Eddy, tan centrado y siempre dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar.

Nessie, que aun siendo 4 años menor que ella, se había convertido en su única mejor amiga, ayudándola en lo que necesitara, sin juzgar, sin preguntar.

Tío Edward y tía Bella, que eran sus segundos padres.

Tío Emmet y tía Rose, que siempre estaban allí para todos.

Kathy, Emma y Brithany las estrellitas de toda la casa.

Sus abuelos, siempre tan consentidores y aconsejadores.

-"Eh… ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el chico a su lado moviéndola un poco, Elizabeth se quitó sus audífonos, y se dio cuenta que sus lagrimas se habían convertido en sollozos, llamando la atención de su vecino.

-"Si, estoy bien" contestó la pelinegra aclarándose la garganta mientras se enderezaba en el asiento secando sus lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter, el chico le extendió un pañuelo desechable con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-"Ten" le dijo "ese pobre suéter no creo que aguante mas lagrimas" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Elizabeth tomó la servilleta.

-"Gracias" dijo.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó apenado con voz baja, la chica negó secándose los ojos y la nariz.

-"Nada, son solo tonterías mías"

-"¿A donde vas?" preguntó.

-"Olympic"

-"¿Te quedas ahí o vas a algún otro lugar? yo voy a Forks" dijo el chico, Elizabeth lo vio extrañada no se veía mal ni nada, pero tampoco le daba confianza de contarle a un extraño a donde se dirigía.

-"Mi novio me espera en la estación" dijo viendo por la ventana.

-"Ah" fue lo ultimo que dijo el chico, dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero era una total mentira, Seth no estaría en la estación, de hecho ni siquiera estaría en Olimpyc, en lo que llegara a la estación, tenía que buscar transporte, algo que la llevara a La Push.

Elizabeth y su vecino no volvieron a hablar, ya que el chico cayó en un sueño profundo emitiendo pequeños ronquidos, que hicieron que Elizabeth volviera a colocarse sus audífonos, sintiéndose aun incapaz de cerrar sus ojos.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando el conductor del autobús se detuvo por completo, mandando a los pasajeros a bajar, Elizabeth se vio forzada a mover a su vecino, ya que seguía profundamente dormido y bloqueándole el paso.

-"¡Hey!" llamó Eli moviéndolo por el hombro.

-"¿Que.. Que?" dijo abriendo y cerrando sus ojos.

-"Muévete, ya llegamos y no me dejas bajar" le dijo señalando sus piernas, el chico se tomó un minuto para entender a que se refería la muchacha y finalmente movió sus piernas, Elizabeth se encaminó por el pasillo del bus siendo el penúltimo pasajero al bajarse.

Lo primero que sintió fue que hacia frio, mas frio de lo normal, ella llevaba una franelilla de tirantes finos de color rosa y un suéter ligero de color gris pálido, sus pantalones eran igual grises a media pierna y unas sandalias al ras del piso, en Nueva York estaban en verano y necesitaban atuendos mas frescos, sin embargo la península de Olimpyc a pesar de estar en verano, tenía un clima bastante frio para lo que llevaba puesto.

Cubrió sus manos con las mangas largas de su suéter y se abrazó a si misma en un intento de calentarse, caminó rápido a la taquilla de la estación, no había nadie y toco el vidrio, un hombre inmensamente gordo y con cara de molesto la fue a atender.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Ne… necesito ir a La Push ¿habrá algún trasporte que me lleve?" preguntó temblando.

El hombre la vio por encima de sus gafas de montura gruesa y revisó un block de notas que estaba arriba del mostrador, pasó algunas páginas y volvió su vista a la temblorosa muchacha.

-"Mañana a las 7 de la mañana" Elizabeth sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba.

-"¿Mañana? ¿No tiene algo más cercano?" el hombre negó.

-"Son 26 Dólares, ¿compras o no compras el boleto?" preguntó obstinado.

-"¿Y dónde se supone que voy a pasar la noche?" preguntó temblando, el hombre dio una risotada.

-"¿Y a mi que me interesa? Mira muchachita, ¿por qué no llamas a tu papá para que venga por ti?" le dijo en tono burlón, "o si quieres te puedo ofrecer donde quedarte" dijo viéndola de arriba abajo lo que le vidrio le permitía observar de ella, Elizabeth tembló de miedo esta vez y se alejó aterrada de las palabras de aquel hombre.

Retrocedió y se sentó en un banco alargado de madera, sintió como el hombre cerraba la persiana de la taquilla, cuando incorporó su rostro lo vio salir de su sitio de trabajo, caminando hacia ella, Elizabeth se colocó de pie aterrada y empezó a retroceder, ella era una chica menuda, asustada y sola, abrumadoramente sola.

Mientras retrocedía alejándose del hombre gordo que vestía una franelilla y unos jeans, escucho una bocina.

-"¡Hey! ¡Llorona!" gritaron desde la entrada de la estación, Elizabeth volteó asustada y distinguió al chico que se había sentado junto a ella en el autobús, manejaba un auto promedio, Elizabeth parpadeo viéndole y el chico impaciente la hizo muecas con sus manos para que se montara, ella se fijo de nuevo dentro de la estación y el hombre gordo venia todavía en su dirección.

-"¡Muchacha espera!" le gritó el hombre, haciendo que Elizabeth se aterrara y corriera al auto del desconocido con el que había viajado.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta el chico arrancó, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos.

-"Toma" dijo el chico extendiéndole una lata de coca cola, "necesitas azúcar" Elizabeth la tomó con manos temblorosas pero antes de tomar dijo.

-"Gracias" el chico se encogió de hombros.

-"No es nada"

Elizabeth respiró profundo un par de veces, calmándose, había tenido uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida.

-"¿Por qué ese hombre me empezó a perseguir?" preguntó aun con voz temblorosa.

-"¿Quién sabe?" dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente, "eres linda y estabas sola, debe haber pensado que era fácil fastidiarte" dijo y después agrego bajito "cualquiera lo pensaría"

Elizabeth no supo si había escuchado bien aquellas ultimas palabras.

-"¿Como te llamas?" preguntó.

-"Jim, Jim Morris ¿y tu?"

-"Elizabeth" contestó.

-"No te has tomado la coca cola Elizabeth" dijo señalando con su cabeza la lata roja en las manos de la chica, ella se llevó la lata a los labios y antes de beber la retiró, no había comido nada en todo el día, si tomaba algo tan dulce se sentiría mal.

-"No, no me apetece gracias" dijo dejándola en el espacio entre los dos asientos, Jim vio con una ceja levantada como colocaba la lata alejada de sus manos y frunció la boca.

-"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Elizabeth, "¿dónde podrás dejarme?"

-"Como te dije en el autobús, voy a Forks, después planeo ir hasta Seattle conduciendo"

Elizabeth lo vio extrañada.

-"¿Por qué no tomaste un avión hasta Seattle?"

Jim volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"Quería ver algo de paisaje"

Después de eso, mantuvieron el trayecto en silencio, Jim prestaba atención a la carretera y Elizabeth todavía manejaba demasiada adrenalina como para quedarse dormida, según los letreros de la carretera, Forks estaba a unos 100 kilómetros desde la estación de bus, después de unos 45 minutos, vio como la distancia en los carteles disminuía considerablemente, Elizabeth temblaba de frio, el auto era algo viejo y la calefacción no era muy buena, sus dientes estaban empezando a castañear, cuando decidió pedirle un favor a su _chofer_.

-"Disculpa, ¿tendrás una chaqueta? O un suéter? Es que muero de frio" dijo tratando de soplar vapor a sus palmas, Jim arrugó los labios.

-"La verdad no sé" dijo y se medio asomó hacia atrás, "no veo nada parecido a un suéter allí atrás" dijo, Elizabeth se extraño, ¿si era su auto, cómo no iba a saber si tenía o no una chaqueta?

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender a Jim que no importaba, se quedó con la mirada fija al frente, mientras combatía con el frio que la abrazaba.

-"Estamos entrando a Forks" dijo a los pocos minutos, la chica estaba tan ansiosa que sonrió aliviada al ver el cartel de _bienvenidos a Forks._

-"Puedes, puedes dejarme donde puedas yo, yo resuelvo de aquí en adelante"

Jim asintió con actitud seria y se desvío después de pasar por algunas calles, entrando a una estación de gasolina, estaba desierta, exceptuando una camioneta de color verde un poco oxidada y por el personal de la tienda 24 horas.

Jim antes de bajarse del auto le preguntó.

-"¿Quieres algo? ¿Tienes hambre?" la chica negó sonriéndole, Jim le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo un "ahora vuelvo" mientras se retiraba a pagar la gasolina que le iba a poner al auto, Elizabeth vio a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, tenuemente iluminado por las luces de la calle, al frente de la estación de gasolina, había un pequeño restaurante, tenía varios autos aparcados al frente, el estomago de Elizabeth rugió, moría de hambre, pero no se sentía capaz de probar bocado, regresó su mirada a Jim que ya venia de regreso, se bajó de auto a estirar las piernas.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el joven, la cabeza afeitada en su totalidad hacia brillar su cráneo con las luces de la estación.

-"Solo quería estirar las piernas" dijo sonriéndole, Jim devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la manguera de la gasolina metiéndola en el lugar indicado del auto.

-"No llevas equipaje" dijo Jim mientras la chica caminaba solo unos pasos lejos del auto y volvía a regresarse, las palabras de Jim no eran una pregunta, Elizabeth simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Un trueno sonó y un relámpago marcó el cielo en lo que empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas, Elizabeth vio frustrada hacia el cielo.

-"¿Por qué huiste de casa?" preguntó Jim, sin molestarse por la lluvia, mientras seguía colocando gasolina, la chica volteó a verlo algo asombrada.

-"No, no huí de casa" mintió, alejándose de la lluvia.

Jim dio una risa divertida.

-"No me creas tonto Elizabeth" la manera en como pronuncio su nombre, hizo que Elizabeth se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, sintiendo un puro y físico terror.

-"Yo… yo no..." dijo balbuceando.

-"A ver" dijo Jim retirando la manguera de gasolina, metiéndola en el dispensador nuevamente "eres muy joven, estas asustada y sola, no llevas equipaje y no sabes las reglas básicas de viaje" dijo mientras enroscaba el tapón del deposito de gasolina, Elizabeth dio un paso hacia atrás, todos sus instintos gritaban _corre_ pero sus piernas eran incapaces de moverse.

-"¿Que… que reglas?" preguntó temblorosa.

-"A ver" dijo Jim con una sonrisa en los labios, "¿no sabes que no debes montarte en el auto de un desconocido, sin por lo menos saber cuanto te va a cobrar?" preguntó metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su enorme chaqueta, Elizabeth dio otro paso atrás y sintió algunas gotas de lluvia rozarle la piel.

-"¿Qui… quieres cobrarme?" preguntó, Jim asintió manteniendo la expresión, disfrutando del miedo de la chica.

-"No, no tengo mucho dinero" dijo, Jim chasqueó la lengua y negó lentamente.

-"Veraz, no quiero tu dinero" dijo y la vio de pies a cabeza, Elizabeth volvió a estremecerse.

-"Me… mejor me marcho" dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás, "ten" dijo sacando los dólares de su bolsillo "esto es todo lo que tengo" Jim volvió a chasquear la lengua acercándose, Elizabeth se colocó debajo de la lluvia que ya parecía implacable.

-"Súbete al auto" dijo Jim, Elizabeth negó retrocediendo.

-"Súbete al auto" repitió, la chica se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el restaurante de al frente, alguien debería poder ayudarla.

Pero Jim fue mas rápido, la alcanzó antes de que llegara a cruzar la calle, ambos dieron contra el pavimento Jim volteó a Elizabeth colocándose arriba de ella, manteniendo sus manos inmóviles sobre su cabeza.

Elizabeth forcejeaba y gritaba desesperada, pero sus gritos se convirtieron en ahogo, el agua de lluvia le cubría la cara, haciendo que los pocos gritos que podía emitir se escondieran.

¿Donde estaban los trabajadores de la estación de servicio? Se preguntaba Elizabeth mientras seguía forcejeando con ese hombre encima de ella, ¿alguien del restaurante seria capaz de ver que se encontraba en problemas?

-"Papá" llamó en voz baja, mientras sentía una enormes ganas de llorar "Seth" dijo sintiendo sus manos dormirse de la fuerza del agarre de sus muñecas.

Jim estaba teniendo problemas en controlar a la pequeña fiera, Elizabeth se zarandeaba salvajemente bajo su cuerpo y la lluvia se había vuelto implacable e hizo que sus agarres se resbalaran permitiéndole a ella un poco mas de movilidad, Jim estaba exacerbándose de no poder controlarla, además por más que estuviera la calle desierta alguien podría oírla.

-"¡Deja de gritar!" le dijo zarandeándola, Elizabeth no le hizo caso y gritó de nuevo a todo pulmón.

-"¡SUELTAME! ¡AUXILIO!"

-"¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Suelta a esa chica!" gritaron de la acera del frente, Jim suspendió su ataque y levantó la mirada, se colocó de pie y salió corriendo, unas pisadas se escucharon y Elizabeth aun acostada en el suelo aterrada vio como una negra figura pasó por su lado corriendo.

-"¡KID!" gritó la figura negra "ve si la chica esta bien" Elizabeth logró incorporarse, se sentía inmensamente mareada, se quedó sentada en el pavimento y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas, escuchó como unos neumáticos chirriaban y unos pasos se acercaban de nuevo del restaurante.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntaron arrodillándose a su lado, Elizabeth no escuchaba bien, un pitido estaba adueñándose de sus oídos mientras respiraba rápidamente, intentando no desfallecer.

-"¡Papá!" gritó el chico a su lado, Elizabeth creyó escuchar una maldición a lo lejos, mientras otro juego de pisadas se acercaba a ella nuevamente.

-"Kid" dijo una voz gruesa, Elizabeth sintió que volvía de nuevo en sí "¿está bien?" preguntó la voz gruesa.

-"No lo sé, no, no se mueve" dijo una voz extrañamente familiar, el dueño de la voz estaba agachado frente a ella, Elizabeth quiso levantar su cabeza, pero el mareo aun no se lo permitía.

-"¿Señorita?" dijo la voz gruesa, le colocó una mano en su hombro, Elizabeth se encogió un poco, la mano se apartó de inmediato.

-"Debemos sacarla de la lluvia" dijo la voz familiar.

-"No sé si quiera que la toquemos, quítate la chaqueta Kid, por lo menos vamos a cubrirla" dijo la voz adulta.

-"Tiene el cabello como ella" dijo la voz familiar, Elizabeth escuchó a uno de los dos resoplando.

-"¿Vas a seguir con tus fantasmas de nuevo?" preguntó el adulto "Entiendo que la extrañes Kid, pero no puedes ver a Elizabeth en todas las chicas"

_¿Elizabeth? ¿Kid? _

El subconsciente de Elizabeth reaccionó de golpe, apartándose de sus rodillas levantando su rostro a la lluvia.

-"¿Seth?" dijo con voz pastosa, ambos hombres se quedaron de piedra mientras se quitaban las chaquetas para cubrirla.

-"¿Eli?" dijo Seth sin poder creerlo, Elizabeth se colocó de pie muy rápido y se guindó a su cuello, olía a madera y lluvia, era lo mas exquisito que hubiese olido en semanas.

Pero se había incorporado muy rápido y su sangre todavía no circulaba como debía, sus piernas fallaron desvaneciéndose en brazos de Seth.

-"¡Elizabeth!" gritó Seth sosteniéndola "¡papá ayúdame!" gritó el chico, Jacob Black tomo a la chica en brazos, ella no se había terminado de desmayar, pero estaba muy débil, Jacob le indicó a Seth que intentara cubrirla de la lluvia y caminaron hacia el restaurante, donde la camioneta de Jacob de una sola cabina estaba estacionada, Kid se subió primero y Jacob colocó a la chica en su regazo, Seth intentó calentarla, mientras Jacob corrió al puesto del conductor.

-"Eli, Eli" llamaba Seth palmeándole las mejillas, la chica emitía uno que otro murmullo pero no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

-"Estarás bien Eli" dijo Seth besándole la frente, Jacob aceleró, sin entender como esa chica de la cual su hijo mayor no dejaba de hablar, había llegado tan lejos y sola.

Elizabeth despertó cuando sintió el calor contra su piel, alguien la intentaba despertar, la llamaban mientras algo de vapor se paseaba por su nariz.

-"Elizabeth" llamaba la voz de una mujer que ella no conocía, Elizabeth abrió pesadamente sus ojos y se encontró a una mujer de cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos marrones sonriéndole, en su letargo la mujer le pareció realmente familiar.

-"¿Hum?" dijo la chica de 17 años parpadeando.

-"Ten" dijo la mujer extendiéndole una tasa humeante, "es té de verbena, te hará sentir mejor, te ayudará a calentarte" la chica aunque no sabia quien era esa mujer se incorporó de la superficie donde estaba acostada y tomó la bebida caliente sin desconfiar, aun sentía sus huesos calados de frío.

La mujer le sonrió y se colocó de pie, Elizabeth dio un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación pequeña, las paredes eran de madera, por lo que supo que era una cabaña, su alrededor era simple, una mesa de noche, un escritorio, un armario y una cama (donde ahora estaba sentada) no había televisor, ni radio, Elizabeth le dio un nuevo sorbo a su té preguntó.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"

-"Estas en mi casa" dijo la mujer sonriéndole, tenía en sus manos algunas prendas "mi esposo y mi hijastro te trajeron hace unos minutos, me dijeron que alguien te atacó en una estación de gasolina cerca de Forks"

Los recuerdos regresaron como flashes a su mente, Jim, el hombre de cabeza afeitada, había intentado hacerle daño, la lluvia, la voz familiar.

-"¿Seth?" preguntó Elizabeth asombrada "¿no, no lo imaginé? ¿De verdad encontré a Seth?" preguntó colocándose de pie, volviéndose a sentar, todavía no se sentía del todo bien, la mujer se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

-"Shh" le dijo bajito "trata de calmarte" le pidió "y creo que él que te encontró fue Seth" dijo sonriéndole, Elizabeth la vio con ojos suplicantes "si" dijo la mujer "estás en casa de Jacob Black, el padre de Seth, y él esta en la sala en este momento aterrado por ti" Elizabeth se colocó de pie esta vez, mas despacio, la mujer la detuvo por un brazo.

-"Debes quitarte esa ropa mojada" dijo, Elizabeth vio hacia abajo, era un autentico desastre.

-"No, no tengo mas ropa" dijo apenada, la mujer le sonrió y tomó un montoncito de ropa que estaba perfectamente doblado en la esquina de la cama.

-"Ten" le dijo, "esta ropa es mía, antes de salir embarazada, ya no me queda pero creo que a ti te puede servir" dijo viéndola de arriba abajo "aunque estas muy flaca linda" dijo apenada, Elizabeth se encogió un poco, la mujer le sonrió "date un baño de agua caliente, ¿bueno?" dijo señalando la puerta detrás de ella, "te esperaremos afuera"

Elizabeth asintió y la mujer dejó la ropa en la esquina de la cama, y salió tímidamente.

-"Sra." La llamo Elizabeth antes de salir.

-"¿Dime?"

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Andrea, Andrea Black" dijo la Sra.

-"Muchas gracias Sra. Andrea" la mujer de cabello castaño le guiño un ojo.

-"Llámame Andrea" le dijo y terminó de salir de la habitación dejándola sola.

Seth tamborileaba contra el suelo con sus botas de excursionista, cuando escuchó a su madrastra acercarse, entonces se colocó de pie violentamente.

-"¿Está bien? ¿Reaccionó?" preguntó alterado, Jacob estaba asomado a la ventana y se giró para saber los comentarios de su esposa.

-"Si, despertó y parece encontrarse bien, solo esta muerta de frio y algo asustada" dijo Andrea.

-"¿Pre… preguntó por mi?" dijo el chico, Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco, Andrea asintió.

-"Si, Kid, preguntó por ti, pero le dije que se duchara y se cambiara la ropa que tenía, en lo que esté lista saldrá, pero no pueden alterarla, esa chica parece haber pasado por mucho"

-"¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?" preguntó ausentemente Jacob, Andrea caminó hasta él y se dejo abrazar un poco.

-"No sé" dijo Seth sentándose de nuevo enterrando su cabeza en sus palmas.

-"Esta loca" completó "su papá me va a matar!" concluyó, viendo a su papá, pero después una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-"¡Dios no puedo creer que este aquí!"

-"Ok Kid" dijo Jacob soltando a su esposa y acercándose a su hijo mayor.

-"Entiendo que estés emocionado y todo el asunto, pero esto es mas complicado de lo que parece" Seth lo vio extrañado "primero debes averiguar si vino con consentimiento de sus padres o si se escapó, y sabes que lo mas probable es que se haya escapado, así que tenemos que avisarle a sus padres" Seth frunció los labios, Jacob sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"Puede quedarse la noche aquí, pero tiene que por lo menos llamarlos para que no se preocupen de mas ¿entendido?" Seth asintió, "Andrea y yo nos vamos a dormir, ya es tarde, te dejamos para que hables con tu novia" Seth sonrió enormemente, "pero" dijo Jacob levantando un dedo "tu duermes aquí en la sala y ella en tu habitación, te estaré vigilando Kid" le dijo severo, Seth asintió.

-"Entendido papa Jake" le dijo, Jake asintió y lo despeinó un poco, Seth le dio un beso de despedida a Andrea y vio como se marchaban al final de la casa, entrando a la ultima habitación del pasillo, en la de la derecha, dormía su pequeña hermana Lucía, de casi un año de edad y en la de la izquierda estaba en este momento su novia, arreglándose para poder salir para hablar con él.

Las ropas que Andrea le había dado a Elizabeth en realidad eran mas grandes que su talla regular, pero estaban secas y olían sabroso, por lo que se sintió en la gloria cuando se vio vestida con algo esponjoso y suave, salió tímidamente del cuarto, se encontró un pasillo al frente de ella, lo caminó con unos calcetines gruesos que le habían ofrecido con el resto de las ropas, su cabello estaba mojado, lo había peinado y caía como una cortina a su espalda, en la sala abundaba el silencio, se asomó cautelosa.

-"¿Seth?" llamó en voz baja, él estaba viendo por la ventana de fondo hacia la oscuridad de la noche, se volvió rápidamente al oírla, ambos se quedaron un segundo viéndose a los ojos, ella lo había extrañado tanto, y él nunca había visto nada mas hermoso que su chica en aquella pijama gruesa y abrigada de color azul cielo.

-"Eli" dijo Seth y ambos caminaron la distancia que los separaba abrazándose, Seth la apretó contra su pecho y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero de puro alivio y felicidad de haberlo encontrado. Seth la tomó por las mejillas y la besó, el beso fue largo, dulce y entregado, Elizabeth cerró sus ojos, adhiriéndose al pecho de él mientras él se aprendía la topografía de su rostro con sus manos.

-"Estás loca" le dijo él al separarse, su voz era acelerada, ella no podía hablar de lo rápido que respiraba.

-"Estás loca" repitió él, "¿cómo llegaste? ¿Que, que haces aquí?" preguntó sosteniéndola de nuevo por las mejillas, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-"Me quieren enviar lejos" dijo respirando acelerada, "me van a mandar a Canadá" Seth la vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Quien? ¿Por qué?" preguntó asombrado.

-"Mi papá, no sé, no sé por qué" dijo con lagrimas nuevas "no quiero irme Seth, no quiero irme tan lejos" sus palabras se fueron volviendo sollozos, Seth la abrazó y besó su coronilla.

-"Calma, calma, tienes que dormir un poco, mañana hablaremos con mas calma"

-"No me dejes" dijo ella apretando la tela de su camisa, "no quiero estar sola"

Seth asintió mientras pensaba como quedarse con ella sin desobedecer las palabras que le había indicado su papá.

En Nueva York, reinaba un caos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que Elizabeth no estaba, se armó un revuelo, todos empezaron a buscarla como locos, no había manera de contactarla por su celular, ya que Jasper se lo había decomisado hacia unos días y la chica no lo tenía en su poder, Alice estaba desconsolada y preocupada, estaba ya en su casa con Bella y Rose, Emmet había avisado a Jasper y ellos dos mas Edward estaban buscando a la chica en la ciudad.

Pero no la encontraban y no tenían la mas minima pista de donde podía estar.

Jasper, Edward y Emmet llegaron a la casa del primero pasada casi la media noche, Eddy, Nessie, Ben y las pequeñas, dormían en casa de Bella, los grandes sabían que Elizabeth había escapado, estaban preocupados por su prima y querían ayudar, pero Bella y Rose les pidieron que por favor obedecieran y los dejaran a ellos y a la policía, buscar a su prima mayor.

-"¿Encontraron algo?" preguntó Alice colocándose de pie al sentir que sus hermanos y esposo llegaban.

Emmet que venía de primero negó lentamente, a Alice le tembló el labio, Emmet la abrazó, Bella se movió hasta Edward, Rose fue por Jasper.

-"Dios ¿dónde se metió?" preguntó Alice contra el pecho de su hermano mayor, Emmet simplemente acariciaba su cabello mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

Jasper y Alice no se habían dirigido palabra, estaban en una especia de tregua, había cosas más importantes que el hecho de que estuvieran disgustados.

La puerta de la casa dio un toquido tímido y todos se tensaron Jasper corrió hasta la puerta principal abriéndola de par en par, pero no era Elizabeth.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó Jasper al ver a su sobrina, estaba sin una gota de maquillaje, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por haber llorado, se le veía muy cansada, tenía puesta su pijama blanca, con un suéter encima de piolín, Edward y Bella al escuchar el nombre de su hija caminaron apresurados a la puerta.

-"Nessie pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Edward tomándola de la mano haciéndola entrar, la tomó por las mejillas, limpiando sus ojos.

-"Te dije que esperaras en casa pequeña"

-"Lo, lo siento" dijo Nessie con voz apenada, vio a su alrededor, todos la estaban viendo interrogantes, ella fijo los ojos en su papa, "es que, tenía, que venir" dijo hablando despacio.

Edward capto el tono de voz de su hija, estaba asustada, pero tenía que decirles algo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con voz dulce.

-"Elizabeth me llamó" dijo y cerró sus ojos, dos lagrimas se derramaron.

-"¡Que!" gritó Alice corriendo a su lado, empujó a Edward y tomó a Nessie por sus antebrazos.

-"¿Donde esta? ¿¡Que te dijo!"

-"Alice" llamó Bella acercándose, "cálmate, no asustes a Nessie" le pidió, Alice estaba desesperada pero Bella tenía razón, soltó a su sobrina y dio un paso a atrás, Edward volvió a acercarse a ella.

-"Renessme" la llamo, Nessie parpadeó y fijó sus ojos en los de su papá.

-"¿Cuándo te llamo?" preguntó.

-"Hace 5 minutos" todos suspiraron, Elizabeth estaba bien.

-"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó de nuevo Edward.

-"No sé, no, no me dijo"

-"¡Como que no!" gritó Jasper, Edward lo fulminó con la mirada, Jasper se retiró y Edward volvió a tomar a Nessie por las mejillas, hablándole de forma calmada.

-"¿Qué te dijo entonces?" preguntó despacio.

"Me… me dijo que estaba bien" contestó Nessie, pero su voz se quebró.

-"¿Algo mas?" preguntó Edward sin pasar por alto las ganas de llorar de su hija mayor.

-"Me, me dijo que no regresaría, que, que no quiere irse a Canadá y que no volverá" dijo llorando, Edward abrazó a su hija pegándola a su pecho, tratando de consolarla, Bella se acercó a ellos consolando a su pequeña, el resto de la sala estaba en silencio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Alice y la propia Nessie.

-"Ven" le dijo Edward a Nessie, "vamos a casa"

-"Edward" llamo Jasper, "necesito más detalles" dijo apremiante.

-"No le vas a preguntar nada mas a mi hija, ella ya contó lo que sabía"

-"Necesito rastrear la llamada, saber de que número llamo mi hija"

-"Elizabeth está bien Jasper, esta noche no puedes hacer nada, mañana Nessie te da el numero y la buscas"

-"¡Mi hija esta perdida!" gritó Jasper furioso.

-"No esta perdida Jazz, huyó de casa, sabiendo muy bien lo que hacia, nadie la obligó, nadie la secuestró, simplemente no soportó tus reglas y se marchó"

-"No puedes…" dijo Jasper acercándose a él con ojos enrojecidos.

-"Jasper, lo entiendo ok" dijo Edward colocando a Nessie detrás de él mientras Bella se colocaba junto a la chica "lo entiendo" repitió Edward "pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, yo soy padre igual que tu y lo único que te aconsejo es que cambies tus métodos, ya Elizabeth se fue, quien sabe donde esté, no hagas que termine de perderse, por tu bien y el de mi hermana"

-"¿Por qué crees que se comunicó con mi hija y no contigo?" preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta, dio media vuelta y tomó a su esposa e hija y salio de casa, Alice aun estaba como un ovillo en el sofá, llorando silenciosa.

Emmet y Rose se quedaron solo un par de minutos mas, para dejar entonces al matrimonio Hale solo, Jasper se arrodilló junto a Alice en el sofá.

-"¿En qué momento se desboronó esta familia?" preguntó Alice con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.

-"Es mi culpa" dijo Jasper "todo es mi maldita culpa"

-"Debimos hablar con ella, explicarle" dijo incorporándose un poco, "necesito a mi hija Jazz, la quiero aquí conmigo"

Jasper la abrazó llorando contra su cabello.

-"Lo siento, lo siento tanto" dijo abrazándola fuertemente "la voy a encontrar Alice, te lo prometo"

_**Al día siguiente, en la Push.**_

-"¡Kid!" llamó en voz baja Jacob a su hijo, estaba dormido en la mitad de la sala, metido en un sleeping bag, Elizabeth, dormía en el sofá, estaba cubierta en su totalidad por una cobija de lana, a excepción de una de sus manos que colgaba hacia abajo del sofá, dando a entender que los chicos se habían dormido con las manos tomadas.

-"¿Papá?" dijo Seth restregándose los ojos.

-"No, el hada de los dientes" dijo Jacob "¿no te dije que ella dormía en tu habitación y tú aquí? ¿Qué parte no entendiste?"

-"Lo siento" dijo el larguirucho colocándose de pie torpemente, "ella estaba muy asustada anoche, no quería quedarse sola"

Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco, camino hasta la cocina, haciéndole señas a Seth de que lo acompañara mientras montaba un poco de café.

-"¿Llamó a su familia?" preguntó Jacob, Seth bostezó enormemente y asintió.

-"Habló con su prima" dijo, Jacob subió una ceja.

-"¿Su prima? Y ¿por qué no llamó a la mamá o al papá?" Seth volvió a bostezar y Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco nuevamente, apremiándolo a que contestara.

-"No, no quiere hablar con ellos" dijo componiéndose, "su papá la quiere enviar a Canadá a estudiar y por eso se escapó" Jacob subió las cejas, ya había encendido la cafetera.

-"Esto es mas grave de lo que parece Kid, esa chica no se puede quedar aquí" le dijo, Seth lo vio preocupado.

-"Papá Jake, no me hagas esto, la pobre pasó por mucho para llegar aquí, no puedo, no puedo enviarla de regreso"

-"¿Y qué planeas hacer ah?" preguntó "¿quedarse ambos viviendo aquí? Tu mamá me mata y los padres de ella te matan a ti"

-"Papá por favor" pidió Seth.

-"Por favor nada Kid, esa niña no puede quedarse permanentemente aquí, apuesto a que es menor de edad ¿cierto?" Seth asintió.

-"Tiene 17" Jacob resopló.

-"Puedes ir preso jovencito, ¿sabes eso? Pueden acusarte de secuestro"

-"Papa, no seas exagerado, además ella llego aquí sola"

-"Igual, es menor de edad"

-"Hoy" le pidió Seth juntando sus palmas "déjame distraerla hoy por favor, no sabes cuanto lloró para poder dormirse, déjame llevarla a la playa, a que tome un poco de sol, a que piense mejor las cosas, después vemos si se regresa"

-"Ningún vemos Kid" dijo Jasper mientras el aroma a café invadía la cocina "puedes llevarla a la playa, pero hoy mismo la devolvemos a su casa, no quiero problemas con sus padres ¿estamos?"

Seth asintió, Jacob pensó que no lo hacia enserio.

-"Lo que te dije de que puedes ir a prisión es cierto, no quieres eso para ti Kid, ni yo lo quiero tampoco para ti, piensa bien, no puedes pelear con sus padres, entiendo que estés enamorado, pero no puedes ir en contra de todo el mundo ¿entiendes? Hay maneras de hacer las cosas si llegar a los extremos"

Seth pareció mas serio.

-"Entiendo papá Jake" Jacob le palmeó la mejilla.

-"Ahora despiértala, si solo tienen el día de hoy imagino que querrán aprovecharlo, voy a llevarle este café a Andrea, Lucía hoy se despertó temprano" Seth sonrío y Jacob le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la cocina tomando las dos tazas llenas de café.

-"Papá Jake" lo llamó Seth antes de salir, Jacob se giró viéndolo.

-"Gracias" dijo el chico de 18 años, "por ayer, por ayudarme, por dejarla pasar la noche aquí" Jacob asintió.

-"No hay de que hijo" le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió en silencio a la habitación del fondo, donde estaba su esposa y su hija menor.

Elizabeth y Seth se encontraban en First Beach en la costa de La Push, paseando de manos tomadas, la chica tenía ropa prestada nuevamente de la madrastra de Jacob, unos Jeans y una sudadera azul marina, había sol, pero Elizabeth sentía algo de frío todavía.

-"No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo" dijo la chica apretando su mano, Seth sonrió, la haló por la mano y la abrazó, besándole todo el rostro.

-"Pues créelo" le dijo entre beso y beso, Elizabeth rió como tenía semanas sin hacerlo, Seth se contagió con su sonrisa y Elizabeth lo vio fijamente.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó él, ella lo vio a los ojos alzándose en puntillas para alcanzarlo.

-"Me encanta el sonido de tu risa" dijo colocándole una mano en la mejilla, sorprendentemente Seth se apenó, Elizabeth casi pudo ver como su piel se sonrojaba.

-"¿Te sonrojaste?" preguntó ella riendo divertida, Seth intentó girar su rostro, ella se lo impidió.

-"¡Te sonrojaste!" dijo esta vez divertida, Seth entrecerró sus ojos y la apretó por la cintura, ella dio un gritito por la impresión en lo que fue alzada del suelo.

-"Solo tu eres capaz de sonrojarme" dijo levantándola lo que daban sus brazos, Elizabeth reía en voz alta fascinada, Seth la bajó y juntó sus labios en un dulce beso, Elizabeth se entrelazó a su cuello y Seth dobló sus piernas, recostándose de la arena de la playa desierta, Elizabeth quedó sobre él, besándose, sosteniéndose.

Elizabeth empezó a sentir calor y se sintió mas fresca cuando las manos de él viajaron a su espalda, levantando su sudadera, Elizabeth se incorporó un poco y él deslizo el suéter por su cabeza, quitándoselo, quedó con una franelita de tirantes de color blanco, su cabello se despeino en el proceso, pero no le importó, Seth ahora le acariciaba la piel de su espalda mientras sus bocas seguían moviéndose, recorriéndose.

Seth se separó de su boca y fue a su cuello, ella cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose arrastrada a un mundo de sensaciones que no conocía, quería seguir adelante, pero a la vez se moría de miedo, no se sentía preparada, no todavía.

Seth se giró y se colocó encima de ella, apoyando sus manos al lado de su rostro, ambos se vieron a los ojos.

-"Creo" dijo él con ojos brillantes y voz descontrolada "que deberíamos frenarnos un poco"

Ella asintió, agradeciendo que él desistiera primero, Seth se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado, Elizabeth quedó aun recostada de la arena, con una mano se cubrió los ojos y la otra se la colocó en su pecho, nunca había respirado tan rápido, Seth estaba mas o menos en las mismas, apoyó la frente a sus rodillas, haciendo respiraciones profundas.

Al rato ella se incorporó, él volteó a verla y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Seth pasó un brazo por sus hombros y Elizabeth se movió de tal manera que quedó entre las piernas del chico, recostándose de su espalda, Seth la abrazó y respiró el aroma de su cuello, ambos vieron como unas gaviotas descendían en picada al mar, cazando algunos peces, Elizabeth siguió con sus ojos las dos aves mientras se iban alejando abatidas por el peso de sus cargas.

Seth aprovechó la distracción de la chica, le apartó el cabello, dejando su cuello libre, apoyó su barbilla y giró su rostro, le dio un beso corto en su largo cuello, provocándole un escalofrío, para luego ir a su oído.

-"Te quiero" le susurró "te amo" Elizabeth se pegó mas a su espalda y giró un poco su rostro, se vieron a los ojos y ella dijo.

-"Yo también te amo Seth" él le sonrió y se volvieron a besar en los labios, para luego disfrutar un poco mas de la playa, de las gaviotas y de sus cuerpos rodeados de los brazos del otro.

Para cuando regresaron a casa, Jacob y Andrea los esperaban, Elizabeth conoció formalmente al verdadero papá de Seth.

-"Hola" le dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Seth "Jacob Black, puedes llamarme Jacob" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Elizabeth sonrió apenada.

-"Y ella es mi esposa Andrea, aunque ya la conociste" dijo, Elizabeth le sonrió a la Sra. y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué le parecía familiar.

-"Y ésta es la pequeña Lucía" dijo Jacob señalando a la niña en brazos de Andrea, "la hermana menor de Seth"

Elizabeth se llevaba bien con los niños y ésta pequeñita no parecía ser la excepción, tenía el cabello castaño como su mama y los ojos tan negros como Seth o el mismo Jacob.

-"Hola Luce" dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole, la chiquilla le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Te llevas bien con los niños" dijo Andrea extendiéndosela, Elizabeth la sostuvo en brazos asintiendo.

-"Tengo una hermana mucho menor que yo y dos primitas de la misma edad, siempre me llevé bien con ellas" una punzada de nostalgia le tocó el pecho al recordar a Kathy y sus primas, sacudió la cabeza y para despejarse le habló a Andrea.

-"Usted se parece mucho a una tía mía" dijo apenada.

-"¿Si?" preguntó asombrada "pues tu tía es muy guapa" dijo en broma, todos rieron por el comentario.

-"Bueno" dijo Jacob entre las risas, "creo que tenemos que hablar ¿no?" Elizabeth lo vio extrañada y Seth asintió, tomaron asiento en la sala, Luce todavía en brazos de Elizabeth.

-"¿Por qué te escapaste Elizabeth?" preguntó Jacob, ella quiso ser sincera.

-"Mi papá… mi papá no deja que sea novia de Seth, me quiere mandar lejos y yo no quiero, recordé que Seth me dijo que veía para acá y me pareció buena idea buscarlo"

Jacob respiró profundo.

-"¿Por qué tu papá no quiere que sean novios? ¿Hiciste algo malo Kid?" preguntó a Seth, éste negó.

-"No papá Jake, no que yo sepa" Elizabeth explicó un poco.

-"Mi papá no le gustaba la idea de que tuviera novio, pero era como cualquier papá, sin embargo desde que mi tía Bella se consiguió con la Sra. Leah nos separaron por completo, nunca entendimos el por qué"

Jacob se quedó de piedra, _Bella_?, esa chica había dicho _mi tía Bella?_, recordó entonces como Leah lo había llamado diciéndole que mandaría a Seth para pasar el verano allá, sin previo aviso, Seth siempre se lo prometía, pero no iba por una cosa u otra, últimamente el negocio de carpintería de Jacob estaba pasando una mala racha, pero no era nada del otro mundo, sin embargo Leah había insistido que su hijo se fuera para allá para ayudarlo a levantar el negocio nuevamente.

¿Sería posible que la prosperidad del negocio no tuviera nada que ver?

¿Sería posible que Leah se hubiese conseguido con Isabella? Isabella Swan, su primera esposa.

¿Pero entonces esta niña de quien era hija?

-"Elizabeth" llamo Jacob interrumpiéndola, la chica hablaba pero él estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-"Dígame" dijo la chica asombrada por el tono de su voz.

-"¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?" preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

-"Hale" dijo la chica, Jacob cerró sus ojos, la separación de su hijo de la chica, que juraba todos los días que era la mujer de su vida, era su culpa.

-"Mi mama es Alice Cullen" continuó la chica "mi papá…" Jacob levantó una mano, Elizabeth se calló.

-"Jasper" dijo Jacob, "tu papá es Jasper Hale, tus tías son Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale" dijo levantando el rostro, Elizabeth se quedó de piedra.

-"Papá, ¿conoces a la familia de Eli?" preguntó Seth asombrado, Andrea lo veía sin entender completamente todo lo que pasaba, Jacob asintió.

-"Mas que eso Kid" dijo hundiendo su cara en sus palmas, sus demonios de hacia mas de 20 años volvían para atormentarlo nuevamente, esta vez a través de la felicidad de su hijo.

-"Nunca los van a dejar estar juntos" dijo subiendo su rostro, Elizabeth lo vio aterrada, Seth mantenía la misma expresión.

Jacob se puso de pie.

-"Jake" llamo Andrea "¿qué pasa?"

-"Kid, Elizabeth levántense, nos vamos, mi vida" dijo a su esposa, "tengo que llevármelos de aquí"

-"¿Para dónde?" preguntó Andrea levantándose también.

-"A Nueva York" dijo, Elizabeth lo vio con asombro "llevo a esta niña con sus padres"

-"¡No!" gritó Elizabeth, Lucía dio un respingo y Andrea la tomó en brazos, Seth caminó hasta su papá.

-"Papá Jake, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices que no podremos estar juntos?" preguntó suplicante.

-"Por mi, Kid" dijo viéndolo a los ojos, su hijo no sabia todo lo malo que había hecho en su pasado, "eres mi hijo, eso significa que jamás Jasper Hale te querrá siquiera cerca de su hija, lo siento Kid" dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro "todo es mi culpa"


	40. Pasado

**Pasado**

Rose, Bella y Jasper estaban frente a la casa del ultimo, hoy las niñas pequeñas se irían finalmente a su campamento de verano, todas, en especial Kathy estaba preocupada por su hermana mayor que tenía dos días que no la veía.

-"Papá, ¿y Elizabeth?" volvió a preguntar la pequeña rubia, Jasper se arrodilló frente a ella.

-"Mi preciosa, ella no pudo venir a despedirte, tuvo unos últimos trabajos que entregar en la escuela, pero me mandó decirte que te quiere mucho y que lamenta no venir a despedirte"

Kathy lo vio por un segundo con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Eso es cierto? ¿No están mas peleados?" preguntó, Jasper dio una sonrisa amarga, los niños eran muy listos en esta época, se adelantó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"No, no estamos peleados" le contestó a la pequeña, "ahora súbete a la camioneta, no queremos que llegues tarde"

Kathy asintió y fue a despedirse por última vez de su mamá y corrió hasta el auto.

Emmet le dio un beso de despedida a su hija menor y la dejó ir con su mamá, al igual que lo hizo Edward con la pequeña Emma.

Se suponía que Edward y Emmet irían con los demás a llevar a las niñas, pero prefirieron cambiar de opinión y dejar que fuera Jasper con sus hermanas, dado que la discusión de la noche anterior entre Edward y Jazz no había sido muy agradable.

Edward se despidió de nuevo de su esposa y vio como se marchaba con su hija menor, al igual que hicieron Emmet y Alice.

Ambos hermanos se colocaron uno a cada lado de Alice, abrazándola, ella les sonrió, tenían mucho tiempo que los hermanos Cullen no estaban a solas.

-"Vamos a tomarnos algo en mi casa" dijo Edward, Alice asintió, últimamente la casa de ella era demasiado deprimente.

-"Em" llamó Edward mientras cruzaban la calle "Eddy me escribió, están bien, van a entrar al cine de la tarde, me pidió que te avisara" Emmet asintió agradecido, Eddy, Nessie y Ben habían ido a pasear para separarse un poco del caos en el que se había convertido su familia desde que Elizabeth había decidido escapar.

-"Enana, ¿Jasper pudo encontrar algo del numero?" preguntó Emmet mientras se sentaban en la sala, Alice negó.

-"No, el número era privado, puso a algunos amigos a que intentaran rastrearlo, pero hay que esperar" Edward no comentó nada, mientras le indicaba a Gertrudis que les llevaran algunas bebidas.

-"¿Escucharon ayer lo que dijo Nessie?" preguntó Alice.

-"¿Qué específicamente?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Que Elizabeth dijo que no quería irse a Canadá, ¿cómo, cómo lo supo?"

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Jasper no habrá dejado algún folleto o algo en la casa?" preguntó Edward, Alice negó.

-"Todo lo tenía en su oficina, precisamente para que Elizabeth no lo encontrara"

-"No entiendo por que Jasper va a ser tan radical" dijo Edward, Alice levantó sus cejas.

-"Esta aterrado Ed" dijo Alice viéndolo a los ojos "yo sé que tu sufriste mucho cuando a Bella le pasó lo que le pasó, pero para Jasper fue distinto, no estoy menospreciando tu preocupación" dijo levantando sus palmas "pero Jacob era su amigo Ed, su mejor amigo en realidad, era el esposo de Bella que es prácticamente su hermana, para él no fue fácil tomar partido en aquella situación, evidentemente estaba de parte de Isabella, pero eso significó descubrir que su mejor amigo era una mala persona, dispuesto a dañar y casi matar a su hermana"

Alice tenía razón, rayos que sí la tenía.

-"Pero" dijo Edward sentándose frente a ella "¿no crees que Bella y la propia Leah sufrieron mas que él? y ambas lo perdonaron, yo estuve ahí cuando nos lo encontramos por ultima vez, Bella estaba por dar a luz a los gemelos, ella logró hablarle, logró perdonarlo y nunca mas el fantasma de Jacob la persiguió, fue como su hubiese desaparecido por completo"

-"Puede que tengas razón Ed, pero Jasper nunca perdonó a Jacob, creo que nunca mas se vieron en condiciones _normales_"

-"¿Y piensas que Elizabeth y Seth vayan a tratar de limar esas asperezas?" preguntó Edward, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Es un plan algo macabro, que después de tantos años, Jacob vuelva a entrar a la vida de Jasper, pero pareciera que si"

-"Crees que este chico, Seth" dijo Emmet "¿sea como el padre?" Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"No creo y de verdad espero que no lo sea"

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido Elizabeth?" preguntó Emmet, Alice lo vio de costado.

-"Creo que sé con quien esta, aunque no sé en donde"

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Fue a buscar a Seth Bro" dijo Edward "es bastante obvio, su papá no la deja ver al novio, nadie le dice el por qué y descubre que la quieren enviar lejos, lo mas probable es que se fuera con el chico éste"

-"¿A dónde?" preguntó Emmet preocupado, sus dos hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

-"¿Cómo saberlo? yo se que ella esta bien, pero me da tanto miedo que cometa una locura, con ese chico, sola y con todo el mundo en contra de ellos, las cosas nunca pueden resultar bien" dijo dando un escalofrío, Edward y Emmet lo entendieron, un adolescente rebelde, solo con su primer amor, podía tener consecuencias complicadas.

Un taxi se detuvo en la calle, frente a la casa de Alice, Emmet se colocó de pie asomándose por la ventana, entrecerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos de golpe.

-"Enana" llamó a su hermana, "será mejor que salgas, tu también Ed" dijo señalando la puerta de la casa, Edward frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la puerta.

-"¿Quién es?" preguntó, Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es mi sobrina, pero no vino sola, creo que fue muy buena idea que Jasper llevara a las niñas y que no esta aquí ahora"

Mientras Emmet hablaba Edward y Alice se apresuraron a la puerta, Edward fue el primero en salir, pudo ver la cabellera larga de su sobrina caminar despacio por el pasillo de entrada de su casa, iba de manos tomadas con Seth, del taxi, se bajó un hombre, adulto, moreno el cabello corto y lentes de sol, tenían como 15 años que no le veían, pero al momento ambos se conocieron.

Jacob Black se bajó del taxi, pero no vio hacia su hijo y la chica, se quedó viendo la otra casa, la del frente, donde ahora estaba el segundo esposo de su primera esposa.

-"Kid" llamo Jacob.

-"Elizabeth" dijo Alice al lado de su hermano, ambos chicos giraron al escuchar sus nombres, Elizabeth y Alice caminaron apresuradas hacia la calle, se quedaron a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-"Lo siento" dijo la chica llorando, "te escuché hablando con tío Emmet, yo no quería escaparme de casa, pero no quería irme lejos y…" dijo ahogada en llanto, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Nada te pasó?" preguntó, Elizabeth negó despacio.

-"Estoy bien, encontré a Seth y su papá, me ayudó, me permitió quedarme con ellos"

Alice abrió sus brazos y Elizabeth corrió la distancia abrazando a su mama.

-"Lo siento, lo siento mami" le dijo al oído.

-"Shh, shh, todo esta bien, calma" la consoló Alice "te extrañe mi linda" dijo llorando.

Seth y Jacob estaban educadamente retirados del abrazo de madre e hija, junto al taxi que aun no se marchaba, Jacob le hizo una seña a su hijo y ambos caminaron hacia la casa de al frente, Seth saludó a la mama de Eli con una sonrisa apenada y a sus tíos con un asentimiento, tanto Edward como Emmet estaban tensos por la presencia de Jacob.

-"Es mejor que entremos Elizabeth" dijo Alice al ver como se aproximaban los dos hombres detrás de ellas, Elizabeth negó asustada viendo a Seth ¿los iban a separar de nuevo? Seth se alargó para agarrarla, Jacob lo detuvo.

-"Kid, déjala entrar" dijo.

-"Pero…"

-"Elizabeth" la llamó Edward esta vez "confía en nosotros, debemos hablar con este caballero antes y es mejor que no escuchen, entra tu también Seth, adentro hay algunos aperitivos"

Ambos chicos vieron extrañados a sus representantes, Alice la haló por la mano suavemente y le pidió que entraran, Seth le echó una mirada a su papa que asintió sutilmente.

Los tres entraron dejando a Jacob, (todavía en la acera) y a Edward y Emmet (en la entrada de la casa)

Alice pasó por el lado de sus hermanos y les dedicó una mirada de advertencia, ambos asintieron entendiendo.

-"Buenas tardes" dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a los 2 hombres en la puerta, ambos asintieron respondiendo al saludo.

-"Black, pensé que jamás te veríamos de nuevo" Dijo Emmet cruzándose de Brazos, dando por sentado que si se conocían pero no en buenos términos, Jacob alzó sus cejas, dándole a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

-"¿Isabella? ¿Jasper?" preguntó Jacob aun en la acera.

-"No están" contestó Edward, "y no tienes nada de que hablar con mi esposa, si mal no recuerdas"

-"Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo" dijo Jacob dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, no en vano existía una orden de alejamiento que Jasper mantenía vigente en su contra.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-"Él no tiene nada que ver" dijo Jacob señalando con su barbilla a la casa, refiriéndose a Seth, Edward asintió.

-"Pero eres su padre, deberías saber que sí se hubiera involucrado con mi hija en vez de la de Jasper, la reacción seria la misma"

-"Entiendo" dijo Jacob, "pero yo pagué mis deudas con la sociedad, he cumplido mi parte, Kid no puede pagar por mis errores"

-"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Edward, "pero, el simple hecho de que ese chico lleve tu sangre, deja a Jasper y a cualquier integrante de esta familia que sepa lo que sucedió antes de que los chicos nacieran, en una situación de alarma"

-"No quiero que el chico pague por mis errores, no sería justo, por eso vine, para establecer una tregua, una manera, esos dos niños se adoran"

-"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Edward.

-"No te ofendas, pero me gustaría hablarlo con el padre de la chica" Edward y Emmet levantaron las cejas.

-"Dile que voy a estar solo en el restaurante italiano Da Miquele de Manhattan, lo espero ahí a las 6 de la tarde del día de hoy"

Emmet se acercó a la casa.

-"¡Kid!" llamó al asomarse por la puerta, el chico y Elizabeth salieron flanqueados por Alice.

-"Vámonos Kid" dijo Jacob, señalando el taxi que él mismo le había pedido que esperara.

-"Papá" dijo el chico, Jacob lo vio subiendo su ceja.

-"Teníamos un trato, sabes que no puedes quedarte, Elizabeth está con su familia y está bien, pero por ahora hay algunas cosas que aclarar primero, así que vente, voy a llevarte donde Leah"

Seth asintió, su papá tenía razón, habían llegado a ese acuerdo en el aeropuerto y sólo lo aceptó porque Jacob le prometió que lo ayudaría a recuperar legalmente a Elizabeth.

Seth se volvió y vio apenado a Eli.

-"Debo irme" le dijo, ella apretó los labios y aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-"¿Te volveré a ver?" preguntó con voz trémula, Seth sin saber si iba a ser fácil, la tomó de las manos.

-"Hare todo lo posible" dijo, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, Elizabeth se adhirió a su pecho respirando profundo, para ninguno de los adultos fue indiferente los sentimientos que se tenían esos chicos.

Faltaban apenas poco mas de una hora para las 6 de la tarde, todos los chicos estaban en casa de los Cullen, Jasper y Alice _conversaban_ a solas en la casa de los Hale. Rose, Emmet, Edward y Bella esperaban en la sala de los Cullen, todos estaban en silencio, Edward no había perdido de vista a Bella, desde que le habían contado a ella y a los gemelos Hale la llegada de Elizabeth, Seth y su papá…

Bella fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, Edward la siguió.

-"Te conozco" le dijo sin rodeos "no vas a ir" sentenció recostándose del mesón, Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"Edward" pidió en voz conciliadora, él sacudió la cabeza, sabía que estaba en lo correcto, ella quería acompañar a Jasper al restaurante.

-"No" dijo él "No me hagas esto otra vez" la ultima parte sonó suplicante.

-"Debo acompañar a Jazz" dijo ella, su tono era decidido, Edward supo que no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero entendió que ella quería conciliar con él, convencerlo de que la dejara ir.

-"Bella" pidió con voz derrotada, ella caminó hasta él tomándolo de las mejillas.

-"Esta vez no se trata de mi, se trata de Jasper, él se puso en contra de su mejor amigo hace 20 años para ayudarme, me toca ayudarlo ahora, Amor" dijo atrayendo su mirada "Jasper me necesita, tu y yo sabemos que puedo servir de conciliadora entre esos dos, nadie los puede entender mejor que yo"

Edward sabía que ella tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que no le diera miedo dejarla reunirse otra vez con el hombre que la había maltratado tanto.

-"Bella" dijo él tomándola por las mejillas también, viéndose fijamente a los ojos "no quiero revivir lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo"

-"Shh, Shh" dijo ella colocando una mano sobre su boca, él se quedó en silencio y ella se colocó en puntillas besándolo en los labios, luego completó.

-"Ya no le temo a Jacob Black" dijo viéndolo a los ojos "él no podrá dañarme nunca mas" completó, "tú hiciste que ese miedo desapareciera, tú me sacaste de ese terror que tuve cuando me golpeó, cuando intento violarme" Edward cerró sus ojos sacando ese recuerdo de su cabeza, revivir la sensación de miedo que Bella tenía esa noche cuando la llevaba a su departamento, cómo, aun dormida, temblaba aterrada, esa sensación le había costado mucho olvidarla.

Abrazó a Bella apretándola contra él, Bella le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Tu me hiciste mas fuerte, se que puedo con esto, nada me va a ocurrir" dijo ella en su oído "debes confiar en mi esta vez, ¿si?"

Edward la apretó un segundo más y asintió contra su hombro.

-"Esta bien" dijo accediendo "ve con Jazz, pero por el amor de Dios, tienes cuidado, me vas a tener muriéndome de la angustia hasta que regreses" ella asintió.

-"Prometo llamarte en cada momento que pueda" dijo separándose un poco para poder verse a los ojos, él asintió.

-"Te amo" le dijo sonriéndole, él sonrió de vuelta y la besó en los labios, un poco mas largo, un poco mas profundo, él mantuvo su rostro acunado entre sus manos durante todo el proceso.

-"También te amo" dijo al separarse respirando acelerado, ella le sonrió enamorada como siempre.

-"Voy con Jazz, debe estar por salir" Edward asintió tomándola de la mano.

-"Vamos, te acompaño" dijo encaminándose a la sala, ella lo siguió aun de manos tomadas.

En las escaleras que daban de la cocina a los cuartos, se escuchó una respiración acelerada, esas escaleras casi nunca se utilizaban, solo lo hacia el personal de limpieza o los niños cuando querían escaparse a la cocina para alguna merienda nocturna.

Nessie, se colocó de pie, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, entró a la habitación de su mellizo como un huracán.

-"¡Ness!" llamó el chico al verla entrar, cuando se fijo en su actitud se colocó de pie rápidamente "¡Dios! ¿que te pasó?, parece que viste un fantasma"

-"Jacob Black" dijo la chica, "el, el papá de Seth" dijo con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó preocupado, sosteniéndola con cautela.

-"Él golpeó a mi mama cuando, cuando era joven, intentó" dijo y tembló de miedo "intentó violarla"

-"¿¡Que!" preguntó el chico sin entenderla del todo "¿de qué demonios estas hablando?"

Nessie estaba con ojos muy abiertos, caminó en círculos en la habitación, las palabras de sus padres resonaban en la cabeza una y otra vez, Elizabeth y Benjamin que estaban en la habitación contigua, escucharon el revuelo en la habitación de Eddy y entraron a ver que sucedía.

-"¿E.J. que pasó?" preguntó Benjamin al entrar, Eli fue al encuentro con Nessie que seguía en shock.

-"No puede ser, no, no entiendo" dijo Nessie, Elizabeth la tomó por los hombros.

-"Por Dios ¿que pasó?"

Nessie vio a Eddy por un segundo, preguntándole si debía decirlo, los mellizos fijaron sus miradas un momento y entonces Eddy asintió.

-"Cuéntales" dijo en voz baja "tenemos que tratar de entender entre los 4"

Escucharon el motor de un auto al frente de la casa, los primos se asomaron por la ventana viendo como el padre de Elizabeth y la mamá de los gemelos entraban en el auto de Jasper, arrancando por la calle.

-"¿A donde irán?" preguntó Elizabeth pegando la frente a la ventana.

-"A ver al papa de Seth" contestó Nessie, Benjamin y Elizabeth la vieron con ceño fruncido, Nessie se sentó en la cama de su gemelo.

-"Sera mejor que nos sentemos, esto no esta fácil de digerir" dijo refiriéndose a lo que tenía que contar.

Jasper y Bella iban camino al centro de Manhattan.

-"No se como Edward te dejo venir" dijo Jasper en voz baja.

-"Me costó un poco convencerlo" contestó igual en voz baja "lo dejé muy ansioso"

-"No tenías que venir" completó mientras se fijaba por los espejos si podía cambiarse de canal.

-"No creo que sea buena idea que ustedes se encuentren solos" dijo sin rodeos, Jasper colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Le das mas importancia a Black de la que tiene, no va a lograr nada, accedí venir a hablar con él por Alice, pero no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, Elizabeth está sana y en casa eso es lo que importa, tendré mas cuidado y no permitiré que se escape de nuevo"

Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"Jasper, esa no es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, vas a separar a Elizabeth mas de ti" dijo preocupada.

-"No me importa, todo menos que ella se relacione con esa familia, prefiero perderla" dijo apretando el volante.

-"Jasper, por amor a Dios no puedes hablar así"

-"Bella tú no entiendes" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Jazz la única que puede entenderte soy yo, fue a mí a quien golpeó, fue a mí a la que intentó violar" Jazz cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"Fui yo el que te encontró Bella, fui yo el que te convenció de denunciarlo de, de meterlo en la cárcel, Bella… Fui yo el que te apoyó cuando te casaste con Black, te llevé a tu propia sentencia de muerte, hice que te casaras con el enemigo, dejé que vivieras con él, nunca sospeché, nunca pensé que él… mí amigo, pudiera hacerte tanto daño, no puedo permitirme ese lujo con mi hija, no puedo correr el riesgo, puede que esta vez no llegue a tiempo"

-"¡Oh Jazz!" dijo Bella tomándolo por las mejillas, acababan de detenerse en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

-"No es tu culpa" dijo Bella viéndolo a los ojos "yo accedí a casarme con él, nadie me obligó, no es culpa de nadie" dijo viéndolo preocupada.

-"No puedo dejar de sentirme así" dijo Jasper separándose de su abrazo, "hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas, jamás voy a pensar bien de alguien que lleve su sangre"

Bella no contestó, abrazó de nuevo a Jasper, pensando que le iba a costar muchísimo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Pero tenía que haber una forma de convencerlo, por el bien de su familia, de Elizabeth, de Alice, de él mismo y hasta del mismo Seth.

Jacob Black estaba sentado en una mesa retirada al final del restaurante italiano, frente a él estaba un te helado, al ver a sus acompañantes se colocó de pie, sabía que vería a Jasper, pero el ver a Isabella lo impresionó mucho.

-"Isa" dijo en voz baja, "estas muy hermosa" dijo entre apenado y contento de verla.

-"Jacob" contestó ella asintiendo, como saludo, pensó en acercarse, darle un beso en la mejilla, pero por el bien de Jasper y hasta del mismo Edward no lo hizo.

-"Jasper, que bueno que accediste venir" dijo fijando su mirada en el rubio, éste también asintió.

-"Te puedo asegurar que no quería hacerlo" dijo de manera seria.

Los tres tomaron asiento y una camarera tomó su orden, luego se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, Bella lo rompió.

-"Jacob, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sigues en la Push?" preguntó, él le sonrió asintiendo.

-"Allá tengo mi negocio, después de que Billy nos dejó" dijo haciendo una pausa "me quise quedar"

-"Lamento lo de Billy" dijo Bella contrariada, no había sabido, él asintió agradecido.

-"Fue hace algunos años ya, remodelé la casa y ahora vivo ahí con Andrea, mi esposa" aclaró "y Lucía, mi hija menor" dijo sonriendo, Bella lo vio realmente asombrada, Jacob le devolvió una sonrisa apenada.

-"Después de todo me reivindique con la sociedad" completó, Bella asintió.

-"Solo, me falta reivindicarme con mi hijo mayor y contigo Jasper" dijo viendo al rubio que estaba cruzado de brazos y no había dicho ninguna palabra.

-"¿Reivindicarte? ¿no hiciste que tu hijo se metiera con la mía?" preguntó con actitud molesta, Bella le colocó una mano en el brazo.

-"Jasper por favor" dijo, Jacob se adelantó haciendo que ella desistiera.

-"Tranquila Isa, no, no te preocupes, no importa" completó sacudiendo su cabeza, "creo que yo me comportaría igual que él"

-"No nos compares Black, no existe siquiera un punto de comparación" dijo Jasper aun recostado del espaldar de su silla, la camarera llegó colocándoles sus bebidas en la mesa, Bella le sonrió agradecida y le dijo que por ahora no iban a querer mas nada.

Una vez solos de nuevo, Jacob volvió a tomar la palabra.

-"Por lo que vi esos chicos se quieren y mucho" dijo despacio.

-"Elizabeth tiene 17 años, no sabe que es amor" dijo Jasper aún cruzado de brazos.

-"Para que una chica de 17 años se haya escapado de casa y llegado a otro estado, sin dinero, sin equipaje y sin tener idea a donde iba, creo que es amor" dijo Jacob con una actitud mas fuerte, Jasper lo vio con furia.

-"¡No creas que conoces a mi hija!"

-"Calma" pidió Bella estirando sus manos, conciliando entre los dos, "No vinimos aquí para definir si Seth y Elizabeth se quieren, vinimos a tratar de establecer un arreglo, no me parece justo con ellos que todos estemos en su contra"

-"Mi posición en la misma" dijo Jasper, luego fijo la vista en Jacob "mantén a tu hijo alejado de la mía"

-"Jasper, yo no tengo como hacer eso" contestó, "Seth vive con su mamá y su padrastro, mi relación con él está aún afianzándose, no puedo prohibirle que vea a tu hija, porque simplemente va a hacer lo contrario"

-"No me interesa" dijo Jasper con ojos desorbitados "¡mantén a tu hijo lejos de la mía!" repitió con mas convicción.

-"Jasper por favor" pidió Bella, tratando de que se calmara, Jacob bajó la guardia un poco y respiró profundo.

-"¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que aceptes que ellos salgan?" preguntó con voz calma, Jasper lo vio con cejas levantadas, Jacob continuó.

-"No soy el mejor padre, lo admito" comenzó "mi relación con Seth a sido lo mas difícil que he tenido que enfrentar desde que salí de la cárcel" Bella dio un pequeño respingo, "pero me juré que sería una persona diferente, nunca mas volví a esta ciudad para no encontrarme con Isabella" dijo viéndola un segundo "Leah me aceptó finalmente, pero sólo por la existencia de Seth, nunca exigí nada, solo acepté lo que me daban, yo me había portado mal con la sociedad y todavía pago mis deudas"

Jasper y Bella estaban atentos a su discurso, Jacob continuó.

-"Pero él no" dijo de manera segura "Seth no tiene la culpa de mis errores y no puedes juzgarlo o condenarlo a que va a ser como yo, ojala pudiera borrar lo que hice" hizo una pausa "borrar el daño que le hice a Leah, que te hice a ti" dijo viendo a Bella, que de repente sintió un nudo en su garganta "pero no puedo" continuo Jake "las personas cambian, pero su pasado no"

-"Jake" dijo Bella con voz temblorosa "que quieres decirnos, ¿por qué… por qué dices todo esto?"

-"Por que te propongo un trato" dijo viendo a Jasper fijamente.

-"Deja que los chicos salgan" comenzó, Jasper se sentó mas derecho pero Jacob le enseño sus palmas pidiéndole que esperara un poco "es un amor adolescente, no sabemos si van a durar, ninguno de nosotros esta actualmente con su primer amor" dijo subiendo sus cejas "pero si creo firmemente en que si nos ponemos en contra, ellos van a hacer algo peor que lo que hizo Elizabeth al escaparse, por eso creo que seria bueno dejarlos estar juntos"

-"Eso no es un trato" dijo Jasper con dientes apretados, Jacob asintió.

-"Seth jamás va hacerle daño a Elizabeth, Leah… y aunque me duela admitirlo… Embry también, han hecho un trabajo excelente con el chico, él tiene buen corazón y es puro de alma, si tu problema es conmigo, te propongo esto…" respiró un segundo y entonces dijo.

-"Yo me desaparezco, como lo he hecho hasta ahora de ustedes, pero esta vez me desaparezco de la vida de Seth, me alejo de él"

-"Jacob" dijo Bella sin entender.

-"Renuncio a mi paternidad, renuncio a él, si la única forma de que Seth sea feliz con tu hija es negándome como padre, lo acepto, prometo no inmiscuirme en la relación, dejar que entre ustedes impongan los limites de la misma, si es necesario no ver mas a Seth no lo hago, yo le debo mucho a ese chico, y si lo que él quiere es a Elizabeth y yo puedo ayudarlo en eso" dijo y se encogió de hombros sin terminar la frase.

-"Eso" dijo Jasper a los segundos "eso es absurdo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Jacob se adelantó apoyándose en la mesa.

-"Tu problema es conmigo Jasper, nunca me vas a perdonar por lo que le hice a Isa y lo entiendo, traicione tu amistad y nos hicimos cosas realmente terribles, yo no te culpo de ninguna, pero no culpes a mi hijo de las mías"

Bella intervino tomando del brazo a Jasper.

-"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo en voz baja, Jasper aun no bajaba la guardia y Jacob parecía empezando a subirla.

-"Piénsalo" dijo Jacob cuando Bella se colocó de pie, Jasper no contestó, siguió a Bella en silencio, ella se giró hacia a Jacob y le sonrió apenada, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Me gusto verte Isa, cuídate" dijo sinceramente, ella asintió.

-"Tu también Jake" dijo y los 2 salieron del restaurante, sin siquiera haber probado sus bebidas.

Edward estaba en la cocina de su casa, Alice estaba con Rose y Emmet en la casa de los Hale, él se había quedado vigilando a los chicos que estaban escaleras arriba mientras esperaba ansioso a su esposa, pensando que no había sido buena idea dejarla ir con Jasper.

Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó como varios pares de pasos bajaban por las escaleras de las habitaciones a la cocina.

-"Papá" llamaron los gemelos al tiempo, Edward levantó la vista asombrado de no haberlos escuchado, pero inmediatamente alzó sus cejas, frente a él estaban sus dos hijos y sus sobrinos mayores, Elizabeth se veía ansiosa, Benjamin contrariado y Nessie y Eddy preocupados con sus brazos cruzados.

-"¿Pasó algo?" preguntó con cautela.

-"Necesitamos preguntarte una cosa" dijo Nessie que había sido la comunicadora designada, Edward subió sus cejas y volvió a verlos a todos.

-"Ok" dijo recostándose de uno de los mesones.

-"¿Qué quieren preguntarme?"

Nessie respiró profundo y volteó a ver a sus primos y a su hermano que asintieron cortamente aupándola a que hablara.

-"Papá, ¿quién es Jacob Black?" preguntó.

Edward levantó sus cejas alterándose un poco, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

-"¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?" contestó con otra pregunta.

-"Tío" llamo Elizabeth interrumpiendo, Edward volteó a verla.

-"Sabemos que él es el padre biológico de Seth" dijo, "pero no sabemos que conexión tiene contigo, con mi papá"

Dijo en voz baja, Nessie le había contado a los chicos lo que había escuchado mientras sus padres conversaban, todos se quedaron en shock sin poder creerlo, pero Elizabeth aumento las dudas diciendo que Jacob Black se llamaba el papa de verdad de Seth, pero por mas que los 4 jóvenes se partieron la cabeza, no entendían como Jacob Black era conocido en su familia.

-"Chicos" dijo Edward levantando sus palmas "ese es un tema que no les compete" dijo retirándose un poco.

-"Tío, ese señor es el papá de mi novio, mi papá lo odia y me quieren enviar lejos de todos para no verlo mas, creo que sí me compete"

Esta vez Eddy completó.

-"Y sabemos que trató de hacerle daño a mamá, cuéntanos por qué"

Edward se quedó de piedra, blanco como la cal.

-"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó alterado, Nessie dio un paso adelante.

-"Te escuché hablando con mi mama, escuché como le decías que no fuera a verlo, que no acompañara a mi tío Jazz" su voz se quebró un poco "escuché que él le había hecho daño"

-"Renessme" dijo Edward furioso, jamás la llamaba por su nombre, esto era mala señal "¿ahora escuchas escondidas las conversaciones de adultos?" preguntó irónico, Nessie se encogió un poco al oír su nombre, Eddy se acercó protegiéndola.

-"Si nos tomaran en cuenta no tendríamos que escuchar a escondidas"

-"¡Esto no es de su incumbencia!" gritó Edward.

-"¡Se trata de Seth!" gritó Elizabeth de vuelta "es de mi incumbencia" completó con voz más baja.

-"Se trata de nuestra madre" dijo Eddy, "es nuestra incumbencia también"

-"A mi no me van a dejar sin ayudar" dijo Ben acercándose a su prima Elizabeth "por ambos lados son familia tío, así que por favor cuéntanos, quién es Jacob Black y por qué le hizo daño a mi tía hace tiempo"

Edward se vio en una emboscada, sus dos hijos y sobrinos le habían tendido un ataque y no tenía como apartarse de el, no había manera de mentirles, ellos ya sabían que Jacob había maltratado a Bella hacia muchos años, no servía de nada intentar ocultarlo, pero, ¿cómo los inmiscuía en algo que simplemente no era para ellos?

Toda la vida los habían criado para que fueran fuertes, pero ¿podría contarles la verdad? ¿A los 4? Esos niños eran inseparables, siempre le contaban al otro sus sentimientos, sus miedos y cuando alguno lo necesitaba, los otros 3 estaban ahí, incondicionales.

Así como lo estuvieron cuando a Nessie le fue mal en el colegio, ahora estaban todos con Elizabeth, la chica quería a Seth y estaba dispuesta a saber todo lo que rodeaba al chico, y sus primos la iban a ayudar hasta sus ultimas consecuencias, ahora mas, que todos sabían que Bella estaba involucrada.

Edward respiró profundo.

-"No les voy a contar los detalles, por que simplemente no lo haré" dijo seriamente, los 4 adolescentes se quedaron en silencio, esperando, Edward volvió a respirar profundo, Bella y Jasper lo iban a matar.

-"Ustedes no creo que lo sepan, pero antes de conocer a su mamá" dijo viendo a sus gemelos, "ella estuvo casada" los 4 fruncieron el ceño.

-"¿Casada?" preguntó Eddy, "¿no contigo?" Edward asintió.

-"Tu mamá y yo nos conocimos un par de años después que ella se casó, de hecho nos conocimos cuando estaba en pleno proceso de divorcio"

Los niños sacudieron su cabeza, eso nunca lo habían imaginado, Ben fue el que reaccionó.

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver con Jacob Black tío?" preguntó.

-"Todo Benjamin" dijo Edward "Jacob Black fue el primer esposo de tu tía Bella, ellos estuvieron casados antes de que yo la conociera, y él no fue bueno con ella, la maltrato mucho" dijo sin especificar, los 4 chicos se quedaron en shock en la cocina, Edward siguió hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo directamente con Elizabeth.

-"Tu papá, tu tío Emmet y yo" dijo viéndola a sus ojos brillosos "ayudamos mucho a tu Tía Bella, pero en el camino tuvimos peleas muy fuertes y complicadas con Jacob Black, él no fue una buena persona y tu papá" hizo un pausa y completó "todos nosotros, estamos muy preocupados por ti, ese chico es su hijo y no sabemos que intenciones tiene contigo, no sabemos si él sabe lo que su papá hizo, además" dijo bajito "lleva su sangre"

-"Pero Seth me quiere" dijo la chica empezando a llorar.

-"Puede ser, pero hay muchos miedos, rabia e inseguridades de por medio, lo siento Eli, pero va a ser muy difícil que todos nosotros, en especial tu papá, esté de acuerdo, Jacob Black era el mejor amigo de tu papá en la escuela y lo traiciono, maltratando a su hermana, esa historia es muy fea sobrina y aunque sea injusto, Seth y tu están condenados"

Elizabeth estalló en llanto, refugiándose en los brazos de su tío, Edward la recibió consolándola.

-"Lo siento sobrina" dijo sinceramente, incorporó un poco su rostro y vio como Nessie buscaba refugiarse en el brazo de su hermano, Benjamin veía contrariado a Elizabeth, Edward le extendió una mano, él la estrecho, separó un poco a Elizabeth de su pecho y ella se refugio en el de Benjamin, que era mas alto que ella, Edward fue a sus gemelos.

-"¿Están bien?" preguntó, Nessie asintió imperceptiblemente, Edward le acarició la mejilla, ella seguía recostada en el pecho de su mellizo, Eddy parecía aun demasiado abrumado, Edward le palmeó la mejilla, él parpadeo regresando a la realidad y asintió a su papá.

-"No, no te preocupes" dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"Tu mamá debe estar por llegar, ¿por qué no llevas a tu hermana arriba? ahora los alcanzo" le pidió, Eddy asintió y llevó a Nessie aun bajo su brazo escaleras arriba.

-"Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa linda" le dijo a Elizabeth "imagino que querrás hablar con Jasper, con Alice" dijo, ella negó.

-"Necesito pensar mucho antes" dijo con voz baja, Edward asintió.

-"Yo la acompaño tío" dijo Ben "igual allá están mis padres, yo voy con ella, quédate con Ness y Eddy, no creo que estén muy bien" dijo en actitud seria, Edward asintió agradecido, Benjamin siempre era cómico y despreocupado como su papá, pero todo dependía de la situación y en esta sabía que debía mantenerse serio y ayudar en lo que pudiera, Edward vio como Benjamin acompañaba a Elizabeth mientras cruzaban la calle y llegaban a casa de Alice, respiró profundo en la sala y subió las escaleras, debía hablar con sus gemelos.

Fue a la habitación de Eddy, creyendo que los encontraría ahí a los dos, pero al entrar se encontró solo a su hijo, sentado a los pies de su cama, esperándolo.

-"Pensé que estarías con Nessie" dijo entrando al cuarto, Eddy negó.

-"Quería estar solo" dijo "ella lo entendió" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Edward" llamó a su hijo, éste subió el rostro "¿quieres preguntarme algo? ¿Cualquier cosa?" dijo, Eddy lo pensó un segundo.

-"¿Por qué mamá?" preguntó, "¿cómo le pudo pasar eso tan feo?" Edward se sentó en la cama colocándole una mano sobre su hombro.

-"El destino es así Eddy, a veces cosas malas le pasan a personas buenas"

-"Ese señor" dijo viendo a su papá a los ojos, "llegó a…" Edward negó.

-"No, no llego a hacerle eso"

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó dejando la pregunta en el aire, Edward lo tomó por los hombros.

-"Tu mamá en ese momento estaba muy confundida y asustada, entre tus tíos y yo la ayudamos"

-"¿Nunca te alejaste de ella después?" preguntó, Edward negó.

-"No, yo amaba…. Amo a tu mamá Eddy, siempre estuve y estaré allí para ella" Eddy aun se veía contrariado.

-"Escúchame" dijo haciendo que sus ojos verdes se trabaran con los de él.

-"Tu mama está bien, ella superó lo que le pasó, con mi ayuda, con la ayuda de tus tíos y tus abuelos, no temas por ella, no te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, todo esta bien ahora"

-"¿Que voy a hacer cuando la vea?" preguntó.

-"Nada" dijo Edward "quererla y admirarla como siempre lo has hecho"

-"Pero ella va a saber que nosotros sabemos"

-"Es cierto, pero será como con tus tíos, nadie tiene por que hablar de eso"

-"¿Cómo un hombre puede tratar tan mal a una mujer?" preguntó contrariado.

-"Todo depende de cómo te trate la vida, pero escúchame bien, tu algún día te vas a enamorar, vas a querer dejarlo todo por una chica, pero siempre vas a ser un caballero, siempre la vas a tratar bien, pondrás siempre su bienestar sobre el tuyo"

-"¿Por qué si ella está bien…." Dijo dudando "nosotros también?" Edward sonrió asintiendo.

-"Es así hijo, los Cullen cuando nos enamoramos entregamos el todo por el todo, por eso nunca vamos a poder ser como ese Jacob Black"

-"Nessie me dijo que no querías que mamá fuera con el tío Jazz" Edward negó.

-"No, no quería, pero ella tomó su decisión y me prometió cuidarse, así que confíe en ella y la deje ir"

-"Eso de estar enamorado suena muy complicado" Edward dio una risa simpática, mas relajada.

-"Es maravillosamente caótico hijo" dijo palmeando su brazo "pero vale increíblemente la pena"

Ambos relajaron un poco sus ánimos, haciendo la atmosfera un poco mas ligera, luego Eddy preguntó en voz baja.

-"¿Crees que lo de Elizabeth y Seth pueda ser?" Edward se recostó sobre las almohadas de la cama de su hijo.

-"No se E.J. tu tío Jasper es muy sobre protector, esperemos que puedan llegar a un acuerdo"

-"Ella va a hacer lo imposible para irse con Seth otra vez, lo sabes ¿verdad?" dijo en voz baja, Edward se incorporó sentándose de nuevo.

-"¿Sabes algo que yo no?" Eddy negó.

-"No, pero conozco a Elizabeth, y si todos le dicen que no puede estar con Seth va a terminar escapándose de nuevo"

-"Vamos a esperar a que llegue tu mamá, esperemos que nos cuente como les fue" Eddy asintió y ambos giraron su cabeza al escuchar como un auto se estacionaba frente la casa.

-"Llegaron" dijo Edward colocándose de pie, bajando rápidamente para recibir a su esposa, Eddy se quedó arriba, fue a la puerta contigua de su cuarto y tocó para luego entrar a ver a su hermana.

-"¡Bella!" llamó Edward abrazándola, ella correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, se habían extrañado y habían estado muy ansiosos de verse.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él aun manteniéndola abrazada, ella asintió contra su hombro.

-"Lo estoy" dijo "no te preocupes, nada pasó" se separaron un poco besándose un segundo en los labios.

-"¿Los niños?" preguntó ella, Edward señalo escaleras arriba.

-"En sus cuartos, pero tenemos que hablar antes de que subas" Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Mas problemas?" Edward frunció los labios.

-"¿Y Jasper?" preguntó él distrayéndola.

-"Se fue a casa, necesita hablar con Alice ¿Elizabeth se fue?" Edward asintió.

-"La mande a su casa, Benjamin la acompaño, no veo el auto de Emmet, imagino que ya se fueron a casa"

-"Edward ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Bella preocupada, él la tomó de la mano y fueron al jardín trasero de la casa, se sentaron en el recibidor que tenían para los días de sol, Edward quería contarle primero antes de que viera a sus gemelos.

Al día siguiente Jasper se vio en la necesidad de pasar al bufete, lo había descuidado desde la pérdida de su hija y tenía algunos casos a los que le debía poner atención.

Después de dejar a Bella habló por mucho rato con su esposa, sabia que Elizabeth estaba en su cuarto, pero aun no había hablado con ella, no desde que había llegado de su escape, temía regañarla, tratarla mal, por lo que prefirió pensar las cosas muy bien antes de actuar, simplemente con saberla bien, se conformaba, por ahora.

Cerca del medio día, de estar metido de cabeza en papeles, documentos y demandas que tenía que leer más de una vez por que simplemente no las entendía, Laura, su secretaria, entró a la oficina.

-"Laura te pedí que nadie me molestara" dijo Jasper sin levantar el rostro.

-"Afuera no había nadie, entré sin avisar" dijo una voz asustada, pero decidida, Jasper levantó su rostro, para descubrir que quien estaba frente a él, era Seth.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con cautela.

-"Necesito hablar con usted Sr. Hale" dijo el chico, alto, moreno y de cabello largo que estaba enamorado de su hija mayor.


	41. Break Up

**Break up**

-"¿Mamá?" llamó Elizabeth bajando tímidamente las escaleras de su casa, sabía que su papá se había marchado ya, porque había visto salir la camioneta desde la ventana de su habitación.

-"¿Eli?" llamó una voz que no le pertenecía Alice.

-"¿Tía Bella?" dijo la adolescente al ver a Bella caminando hacia ella, "¿Y mi mamá?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Tuvo que ir a la oficina, hay un cliente que solo trata con ella, se fue con Jasper, me pidieron que por favor te echara un ojo mientras regresan" dijo Isabella mientras la chica terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-"¿Quiere decir que te dejaron aquí para vigilar que no me escapara de nuevo?" preguntó un tanto altanera, Bella la vio seriamente a los ojos.

-"No los culpes, la pasamos bastante mal mientras estuviste desaparecida" Elizabeth bajó la vista sintiéndose culpable, Bella le dio la espalda momentáneamente caminando a la cocina.

-"Hice desayuno" le dijo, "los gemelos deben venir en lo que se levanten, les deje una nota"

Elizabeth caminó a paso lento detrás de su tía, y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos del mesón de la cocina, Bella le tenía tostadas, huevos revueltos, queso cheddar y jugo de naranja, Elizabeth se sentó a comer como no lo hacía en semanas.

Mientras comía, se fijó en los movimientos de su tía por la cocina, se manejaba como si de su propia casa se tratara, abría los estantes y el refrigerador con confianza, sabiendo exactamente que se iba a encontrar del otro lado, a veces su tía Bella, actuaba como su propia madre.

-"Nos escribieron del campamento de las niñas" dijo Bella refiriéndose a las pequeñas de la casa, sacando a Elizabeth de sus cavilaciones, "están muy bien, se mantienen inseparables" dijo agregando una sonrisa "los guías del campamento trataron de separarlas, pero las niñas no los dejaron"

-"Ni lo van a lograr" completó Elizabeth acompañando la sonrisa de su tía mientras ésta se sentaba frente a ella para hacerle compañía mientras comía "esas niñas son mas unidas que los gemelos, Ben y yo" completó, Bella asintió dándole la razón mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

-"Tía" llamó Elizabeth a los segundos.

-"Dime" contestó Bella sentada frente a ella.

-"Tío Edward nos contó algo anoche" comenzó en voz baja, Bella respiró profundo, su esposo la había puesto al tanto de la conversación que había sostenido con los chicos la noche anterior, había hablado por separado con sus gemelos, la conversación que mas la había descontrolado había sido con Eddy.

Aunque llamar conversación a aquello, era mentira, ella simplemente entró a la habitación de su hijo y éste la abrazó por mucho tiempo, diciéndole cuanto la quería, Bella lloró lagrimas silenciosas mientras su hijo la abrazaba como si temiera que fuera a desaparecerse de un momento a otro, ella le tuvo que asegurar montones de veces que estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

-"Termina de comer primero ¿sí?" le dijo con voz dulce "luego vamos a la sala y conversamos" le pidió guiñándole un ojo, Elizabeth asintió y volvió a pinchar en su plato.

Para cuando ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, Bella tomo la palabra.

-"¿Que quieres preguntarme cielo?" le dijo con voz amable, Elizabeth moría de pena, Bella se acercó y le levantó el rostro gentilmente.

-"No te de pena Elizabeth" le dijo viéndola a los ojos "te prometo que contestare todas tus preguntas, éste es el momento pequeña, pregúntame lo que quieras de Jacob Black y de lo que sucedió"

Le dio a entender de una manera clara que sabia a que quería referir su sobrina la conversación, lo que no supo Bella, era en qué se iba a enfocar la chica.

-"¿Perdonaste al papá de Seth por lo que te hizo?" preguntó en voz baja, Elizabeth no reparó en preguntar si lo que había dicho su tío Edward la noche anterior era cierto o falso, era evidente que con esos temas no se jugaba, por lo que prefirió abordar a Bella con la carta del perdón, su tía lo pensó un segundo y contestó.

-"Sí, si lo perdone, pero existen unas cuantas condiciones"

-"¿Cuáles?" preguntó la chica.

-"Se supone que él no se me debe acercar, tu tío y tu papá prefirieron que fuese así, yo también" dijo completando la oración.

-"¿Aún le temes?" preguntó la chica.

-"Ayer que fui a verlo con tu padre me di cuenta que no, no le temo a Jacob, no justifico lo que hizo y tampoco lo defiendo, él pago sus culpas, pero de cierta forma, prefiero que esté alejado, sobre todo de mi familia"

-"¿Hablas de tío Ed, los gemelos y Emma?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio, una mueca que había aprendido de la misma Bella, que la vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Hablo también de Jazz, tu mamá, Rose, Emmet, Kathy, Ben, Britanhy y de ti Eli" completó, la chica dio un quejido.

-"Nunca voy a poder estar con Seth ¿verdad?" preguntó con voz quebrada, para eso Bella no tenía una respuesta concreta.

-"No lo sé cariño" dijo mientras la chica se acostaba en el sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de Bella.

Al rato Elizabeth habló.

-"Te entiendo" dijo, Bella peinó sus cabellos cariñosamente y le preguntó.

-"¿Que entiendes con exactitud?" Elizabeth se incorporó viéndola de frente.

-"Ese miedo del que hablas, yo… yo entiendo ese susto que tienes con el Sr. Black" Bella de manera muy cauta le preguntó.

-"¿Cómo es eso que entiendes mi miedo por Jacob? de que… ¿de qué estás hablando específicamente?" preguntó tratando de no alterarse, Elizabeth respiró profundo y contó la parte de la historia de su escape que nadie, exceptuando a Seth, ella y Jacob sabían.

-"Cuando me escapé" comenzó "tomé un autobús que me llevara a Olympic" dijo, Bella escuchó con mucha atención sin interrumpirla en ningún momento "un muchacho un par de años mayor que yo se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que se llamaba Jim y me ofreció un pañuelo para mis lagrimas"

-"Ok" dijo Bella con cautela, no sabía con exactitud por qué, pero el cuento no le gustaba mucho.

-"El hecho es que, cuando llegue a Olympic era muy tarde y el hombre de la estación de autobuses, me dijo que para llegar a la Push debía esperar al día siguiente, ese hombre empezó a gritarme, no sé por qué" dijo sacudiendo sus manos un poco "y apareció Jim, ofreciéndome un aventón"

-"Elizabeth Hale" dijo Bella llena de miedo "¿aceptaste el aventón de ese extraño?" preguntó asustada, Eli asintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-"¡Por Dios! Cuantas veces te han dicho que eso es peligrosísimo, ¡no puedes subirte a un auto, sola y con un completo extraño!" agregó furiosa y terriblemente asustada de lo que le pudo haber pasado, Elizabeth le enseño sus palmas aterrada de la reacción de su tía.

-"¡No me pasó nada!" dijo para calmarla "no, no me llego a hacer nada" completó con voz baja, Bella se tensó y asustó aun mas.

-"¿No llegó a hacerte nada?" preguntó en un susurro, "quieres decir que…. ¿Lo intento?" preguntó aterrada, Elizabeth frunció un poco los labios.

-"No sé muy bien que quería hacer" dijo dudando "cuando… cuando llegamos a Forks" dijo continuando su relato "se detuvo en una estación de gasolina, yo me bajé del auto para estirar las piernas, él me ofreció una bebida y la rechacé, en ese momento se puso extraño, Seth me dijo después que a lo mejor en la bebida había algo, la verdad no lo sé, pero pareciera lógico" Bella escuchaba aterrada, Elizabeth prefirió no verla para así poder terminar de contarle.

-"Él quiso cobrarme por haberme llevado, yo no tenía mucha plata, había gastado más de la mitad de lo que tenía en el pasaje hasta ahí, igual me vacíe los bolsillos y le di lo que tenía, él empezó a gritarme que me subiera al auto y yo salí corriendo para escaparme de él, creo que lo que quería era llevarme con alguien más, nunca…" se detuvo de repente llena aun mas de vergüenza.

-"Nunca intento quitarme nada de ropa"

Aunque Elizabeth estaba sana y salva frente a ella, Bella no podía aguantar el ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo ahora, ¿en qué clase de peligro se había encontrado su sobrina? Eran sumamente afortunados de tenerla de nuevo en casa.

-"¿Cómo…?" empezó Bella y tuvo que aclarar su garganta "¿cómo te escapaste?" preguntó aterrada pero queriendo saberlo todo.

-"Caí al suelo y Jim intentó levantarme, yo peleé con toda la fuerza que tenía, imagino que mis gritos llamaron la atención de la gente, porque Jim no dejaba de mandarme a callar, frente a la estación había un restaurante, Seth estaba ahí con el Sr. Black, ellos no sabían que se trataba de mi, pero fueron a ayudarme, el Sr. Black persiguió a Jim y dejó a Seth cuidándome, yo estaba asustada en el suelo, después de un rato, fue que entendí que la voz que oía, era de Seth"

-"Ellos me llevaron a casa, ahí Andrea, la madrastra de Seth, me ayudó, me dio ropa seca y algo para calentarme" en ese momento recordó un pequeño detalle que no le había mencionado a nadie.

-"Tía Bella, sabes que Andrea, la esposa nueva del papá de Seth, ¿se parece mucho a ti?" preguntó sacando a Bella por un segundo de sus cavilaciones, ella sacudió la cabeza, sin entender del todo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, Elizabeth repitió.

-"Eso" dijo repitiendo "Andrea se parece mucho a ti, tiene el cabello similar y los ojos también se…" Bella la interrumpió sacudiendo sus manos.

-"¡Eli!" dijo cerrando sus ojos en segundo "eso, eso no es importante" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "sígueme contando… ¿qué pasó cuando llegaste a casa se Seth?"

Elizabeth respiró profundo y retomó la historia antes de su relativamente absurda interrupción.

-"Bueno, después que me vestí y calenté, fue que pude ver a Seth, estaba muy asustado y me dijo que mi papá lo iba a matar, pero que estaba feliz de verme" completó la chica con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos inundados, "me llevó a la playa esa tarde, fue" dijo deteniéndose por otro nudo en la garganta "fue perfecto" dijo la chica derramándosele una lagrima.

Bella tuvo que esperar un poco para poder asimilar todo lo que su sobrina le contaba, para cuando entendió en el peligro que estuvo expuesta y el alivio que le daba tenerla al frente, se acercó abrazándola.

Elizabeth se dejó abrazar por Bella el tiempo que su tía ameritó necesario, pasado un rato, Bella la tomó por las mejillas, viéndola a los ojos.

-"¿Entiendes en el peligro que estuviste expuesta?" le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, la chica asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Pero el papá de Seth me salvó, ¿no querrá eso decir que ya no es cómo… cómo lo fue contigo?" preguntó con voz baja y trémula, Bella respiró profundo.

-"A lo mejor pequeña, no lo sé, pero para poder explicar eso, debemos contarle lo que me acabas de decir a tu papá y no sé si Jasper pueda con esa información ahora"

-"Tía por favor" pidió la chica hecha un mar de lagrimas "yo quiero estar con Seth" Bella volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras Elizabeth seguía rogándole.

-"Tu eres la única que puede ayudarme, tú te comunicas con mi papá mejor que mi mamá o inclusive mi tía Rose, por favor tía ayúdame con él, ¿si…?" dijo y tuvo que hacer una pausa para tratar de bajar el nudo en su garganta "si logras hacer dudar a mi papá, puede que cambie de opinión, por favor tía" rogó por última vez, Bella la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola tan solo un poco.

-"¡Elizabeth!" la llamó sacándola de su ataque "respira" le pidió "cálmate" susurro, la chica obedeció y cerró sus ojos respirando y expulsando lentamente el aire.

-"Esta bien" dijo Bella haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe "voy a hablar con Jasper, es lo mas que puedo hacer" dijo y levantó sus manos enseñándole las palmas al ver como el rostro de su sobrina se trasformaba en una mueca de alegría "sabes que eso no significa nada, tu papá no te va a permitir ser novia de Seth tan solo porque yo se lo pida"

-"Yo sé" dijo la chica aclarando su garganta "pero no importa, tenerte a ti y a mamá de aliadas es mucho" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Eli, ¿no estarás exagerando un poco pequeña?" preguntó con voz cauta "digo… apenas tienes 17 años, no puedes poner a todo el mundo en esta casa en esa angustia solo por un amor adolescente"

-"Tía" dijo Elizabeth con el rostro serio, calculador y totalmente parco "sé que no me quieren creer, pero, ya no soy una niña, yo quiero a Seth, la verdad es que lo amo, él y yo vamos a terminar juntos de una u otra manera"

Bella respiró profundo nuevamente.

-"Solo prométeme algo" concluyó viéndola igual de seria que lo hacia la pequeña "nunca más, vas a volver a escaparte" le pidió, Elizabeth mordió su labio.

-"Hable con Seth anoche, le pedí que me llevara lejos, se supone que nos veremos hoy en la estación de trenes para marcharnos"

Bella abrió su boca, asombrada, asustada y molesta, pero antes de decirle algo, entendió que Elizabeth le estaba contando esto por qué aunque amaba a Seth, no quería huir, no quería dejar a su familia y en este momento ella era su mejor aliada.

-"Elizabeth" comenzó Bella para hacerla desistir de la idea, pero la puerta principal sonó e inmediatamente se abrió, dándole paso a sus hijos mayores.

Nessie entró seguida de Eddy que habían leído la nota de su mamá y cruzaron la calle, para ir a tomar el desayuno donde sus tíos.

Bella se colocó de pie, recibiéndolos, le dio un beso a cada uno, Eddy se quedó a su lado mientras Nessie corría a abrazar a su prima, los cuatro caminaron a la cocina, para acompañar a los gemelos a desayunar, Bella no perdía de vista a Elizabeth, temiendo que se desapareciera de un momento a otro, Elizabeth hablaba amenamente con sus primos, haciendo como si no sintiera la mirada penetrante de su tía, aunque el color sangre de sus orejas delataba el susto que tenía encima.

_**En la oficina de presidencia de Hale y asociados, Seth conversaba con su "suegro"**_

-"¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija, se va a escapar contigo, hoy a las 3 de la tarde en la estación de trenes de Nueva York?"

Preguntó incrédulo Jasper al oír el relato del chico, había meditado mucho antes de no decidir llamar a seguridad o en su defecto sacarlo él mismo de su oficina.

-"Sí" dijo Seth, el miedo le carcomía los tuétanos, pero simplemente no lo demostraría, no podía ser un cobarde frente al padre de la chica que amaba.

Jasper, que se había colocado de pie, viendo por los ventanales de su oficina, preguntó.

-"¿Y me estás diciendo esto por…?"

-"Elizabeth no quiere herirlo señor" dijo el joven haciendo que Jasper se volteara a verlo con una ceja levantada.

-"No quiere herirme, pero va a dejar a su familia para marcharse contigo… con el hijo de…" lo pensó mejor y dijo a cambio "el hijo de Black"

Seth respiró profundo.

-"No sé con exactitud qué fue lo que le hizo mi padre biológico a su familia" comenzó el chico, "la verdad creo que prefiero no saberlo, mi relación con Jacob Black ha sido sumamente tormentosa, él apareció en mi vida, diciendo que era amigo de mi mama cuando yo tenía unos 6 años, solo me entere cuando cumplí los 16 que se trataba de mi padre biológico"

Jasper se sentó, no le interesaba mucho esta historia.

-"No me importa como llegaste a querer a tu padre, jovencito"

-"Mi papá es y siempre será Embry Call" dijo Seth ignorando la intervención anterior de Jasper.

-"Pero…" agregó "Jacob Black es mi padre también" dijo en voz baja "no le voy a contar los problemas en mi casa, o cómo mi mama lidió con esto, pero todavía lo seguimos haciéndolo, yo cada cierto tiempo voy a visitar a Jacob a la Push, trato de ser bueno para los tres, mi mama, mi papa y Jacob" comentó, Jasper entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyando los codos en los brazos de su silla, escuchando al muchacho.

-"Es por eso que no quiero defraudarlos" continuo el chico "todos ellos han hecho muchos esfuerzos para que yo sea bueno, pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Jasper sin mover su postura.

-"Pero tampoco quiero ser malo con Elizabeth" agregó haciendo que Jasper le prestara más atención "no la quiero defraudar" completó "estoy enamorado de ella" dijo sintiendo que sus orejas se explotarían.

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?" le preguntó Jasper colocando sus ojos en blanco, Seth respondió un poco altanero.

-"Cumplo 19 en 2 meses, pero no me diga lo mismo que dice mi mamá, que por que somos jóvenes no sabemos que es amar" Jasper levantó sus cejas, dando a entender que eso era exactamente a lo que se refería.

-"No lo sabes chico"

-"Sólo sé que me levanto todos los días pensando en ella, sé que quiero aprovechar al máximo la beca que me ofrecieron para poder trabajar y lograr tener un lugar donde vivir, quiero que Elizabeth sea feliz a mi lado, pero también al lado de su familia"

Jasper lo vio a los ojos, el chico parecía que hablaba muy en serio, pero simplemente no podía creerle.

-"Suenas como todo adolescente enamorado" dijo "cuando entres a la universidad te olvidaras de Elizabeth, y ella te llorara por un tiempo pero igual te va a olvidar muchacho"

-"Eso usted no lo sabe" dijo Seth apretando los puños.

-"He vivido mucho más que ustedes, yo también pasé por ese primer amor que jamás uno piensa que se puede superar, TODOS pasamos por ahí" concluyó con expresión sabionda.

-"Yo amo a Elizabeth" dijo el chico, Jasper sin poder evitarlo dio una pequeña carcajada.

-"Dentro de un año, cuando termines tu primer año de carrera, te voy a invitar un café, a ver si siquiera te acuerdas de mi hija"

Seth cambió entonces la estrategia de su petición.

-"¿Si está tan seguro de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, por qué entonces no nos deja ser felices el poco tiempo que vayamos a estar juntos?"

-"A mí no me hables así jovencito" dijo Jasper lleno de furia, Seth cerró sus ojos un segundo respirando profundo.

-"Lo siento" dijo disculpándose, no le convenía tener argumentos con su suegro "pero Sr. Hale" dijo abriendo sus ojos "por favor" suplicó "¿hay alguna manera de que me deje salir con su hija?"

Jasper colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Me vas a venir al ofrecer el mismo trato que Black me ofreció anoche?" preguntó, Seth frunció el ceño.

-"¿Trato? ¿qué trato?" preguntó sin tener idea de que le hablaban "¿usted hablo con mi papá?" agregó a la pregunta, Jasper se sorprendió tan solo un segundo de la ignorancia del chico.

-"¿Jacob no te contó?" preguntó, Seth negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-"¿Que trato le propuso mi padre?" preguntó igual de despacio.

-"Si él no te contó, asumo que es porque no quiere que te enteres"

-"Sr. Hale, por favor" pidió el chico.

-"Mira" dijo Jasper adelantándose en su escritorio, apoyando los codos en el.

-"No importa lo que ofrezcan tu papá y tu, va a ser muy difícil que acceda a que te veas con Elizabeth" Seth resoplo.

-"Entonces no me queda otra opción, me iré con ella Sr. Quería llegar a un acuerdo con usted, pero no pienso dejarla, no voy a dejar que ella crea que no la quiero, así pasemos trabajo, me voy a escapar con su hija Sr." Concluyó colocándose de pie, para el asombro de Seth, Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada, él se giro incrédulo a verlo.

-"Si no me hubieras contado tus planes, a lo mejor podrías escaparte, pero ya lo sé, yo que tu no espero a que mi hija aparezca por la estación"

Seth cerró sus ojos apretando sus puños.

-"No conoce bien a su hija Sr. Hale" le dijo haciendo que Jasper enrojeciera de la rabia "así no podamos escaparnos hoy, así la mande a Canadá como tenía planeado, ella buscará la forma de escaparse y yo encontraré la forma de encontrarla"

-"No me retes muchacho" dijo Jasper con dientes apretados, Seth volvió a caminar hasta su escritorio.

-"No quiero hacerlo Sr. Quiero llegar a un acuerdo con usted, quiero que Elizabeth sea feliz, por favor" le suplicó "déjenos ser felices, Elizabeth lo adora Sr. Hale, cuando llego a casa de mi papá en la Push, se durmió llorando, pensando en lo que usted le diría, mientras dormía no dejaba de mencionar su nombre, de pedirle disculpas, ella no lo quiere defraudar, pero tampoco quiere perderme ¿es mucho lo que le pido?" preguntó con casi lagrimas en los ojos "¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo por una persona que ambos queremos?"

Jasper se quedó sorprendido por la madures y por las palabras del chico, pero habían muchos prejuicios armándose en su cabeza.

-"No es tan sencillo como lo dices" completo recostándose de la silla, Seth medio sonrió por el tono tranquilo de la voz de Jasper, se sentó y emocionado le dijo.

-"Haré lo que usted quiera, acatare todas y cada una de sus reglas, siempre sabrá dónde estamos y que estamos haciendo, cumpliré todo lo que usted crea conveniente, pero por favor, déjenos ser felices, déjenos intentarlo"

Se las había jugado todas, había expuesto sus sentimientos y había enfrentado sus temores, ahora todo quedaba en manos del hombre que tenía al frente, solo él iba a poder definir el futuro de Seth y de Elizabeth.

_**En casa de Alice**_

-"Mamá..." dijo Eddy de manera recriminatoria, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Vamos Eddy, ya hablamos de esto" dijo mientras le extendía algunos dólares.

-"Ok" dijo esta vez Nessie poniendo sus ojos en blanco, "¿por qué tenemos que ir a los estudios de grabación con tía Rose y por qué no vamos todos?" preguntó por enésima vez.

-"Nessie" dijo Bella centrando la mirada en su hija, "a ustedes les encanta cuando Rose los lleva a los estudios, ¿por qué se ponen difíciles hoy?"

-"Porque nos estas sacando de la casa mamá" dijo esta vez Eddy "es evidente que van a hacer algo y no nos quieren por aquí" Bella volvió a colocar sus ojos en blanco.

-"Elizabeth, tu tía Alice y yo, tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver, y ustedes saben que Rose tiene planeada esta visita a los estudios del canal desde antes que terminaran de estudiar"

Los gemelos colocaron sus ojos en blanco en una mueca idéntica, Bella levantó las manos enseñando sus palmas.

-"Pero si no quieren ir, nadie los está obligando" dijo, los gemelos sonrieron enormemente "pero…" completó Bella con una mueca burlona en el rostro "ustedes le dirán a tía Rose y a Benjamin que no irán con ellos a los estudios" dijo frunciendo la boca "y hoy tío Emmet trabaja, así que tendrán que explicarle a él también el por qué no fueron"

Ambos chicos abrieron sus bocas pero sin decir nada, no podían hacerle ese desplante ni a sus tíos ni a Ben y Bella lo sabía, Eddy guardó la plata que le había dado su mamá en el bolsillo con actitud obstinada y Nessie resopló derrotada.

-"Eso es chantaje madre" dijo, Bella abrió sus ojos falsamente ofendida.

-"Sería incapaz hija" dijo simulando una sonrisa, la bocina del auto de Rose hizo que la conversación terminara, Bella abrió la puerta de la casa y los dejó salir a ellos primero, ambos se despidieron de su mama con un beso y un ligero abrazo.

-"Nos vemos más tarde" les dijo a sus hijos, Rose se bajó tan solo un segundo para saludar a Bella y para compartir apenas unas palabras con ella.

-"Emmet está como loco, dice que es un error que vayan ustedes solas" le dijo en susurro a Bella, ella respiró profundo.

-"Elizabeth lo quiere así, además si metemos a Em, a Jazz o a Edward en esto, es capaz de escaparse de por vida, Edward no sabe con exactitud lo que vamos a hacer, le toca quirófano todo el día y no me pareció justo preocuparlo con todo esto" Rose asintió entendiendo a que se refería "creo que es mejor así" completó Bella aun un poco ansiosa, Rose la vio un poco preocupada.

-"Bells, ¿crees que la niña se vaya con él?" Bella lo pensó un segundo y luego negó.

-"No lo creo, de haberlo planeado así, no me hubiera contado nada, no hubiese dejado que Alice y yo la acompañemos a la estación"

-"Por Dios estén muy pendientes ¿ok?" pidió Rose, ella ya estaba al tanto del supuesto escape de los adolescentes, Elizabeth había llegado a un acuerdo de no escaparse con Seth, pero quería ir a la estación para despedirse, para explicarle, accedió a que su mamá y Bella fueran con ella, Rose por otro lado se ofreció entonces para mantener a los otros chicos distraídos, por eso, ella y Emmet se encargarían de los gemelos y del propio Ben mientras Bella ayudaba a Alice.

Bella asintió a la petición de Rose, se abrazaron momentáneamente y Rose completó en su oído.

-"Si esa niña se vuelve a escapar Jazz se va a morir" dijo realmente preocupada, Bella la apretó un poco más.

-"Lo sé" dijo antes de separarse, Rose caminó entonces al auto, donde los chicos no habían perdido de vista la conversación de sus madres, Bella los despidió con la mano y les lanzó un beso, los tres correspondieron y se subieron al auto, alejándose a lo largo de la familiar calle.

Bella se quedó con la mano extendida mientras el auto negro de Rose se perdía, respiró profundo y mantuvo tan solo unos segundo el aire en sus pulmones, para luego caminar al lado opuesto de su propia casa.

Entró como si de la de ella se tratara, Alice estaba en la planta baja, en la sala, al verse se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-"¿Rose ya vino por los chicos?" preguntó, Bella asintió.

-"Acaban de irse" dijo sentándose al frente de ella en otra poltrona recostando la cabeza al espaldar.

Se quedaron en silencio tan solo unos segundos.

-"¿Crees que será buena idea no contarle a Jazz?" preguntó Bella, Alice incorporó su rostro un poco.

-"Ya a estas alturas no sé que es buena idea" dijo resoplando "pero Elizabeth confió en nosotras y ella nos juro que no se va a escapar, no podemos traicionarla metiendo a Jasper en esto, no crees?"

Bella asintió y dejó recostar la cabeza del espaldar.

-"Dios, esto cada vez parece más difícil" suspiró está vez Alice.

-"Sólo espero que Jazz comprenda" agregó Bella, pero Alice no contestó a eso.

Ninguna de las dos quería levantarse, ninguna de las dos quería dar el próximo paso, eso significaría salir de casa, significaría llevar a Elizabeth al borde del precipicio.

¿Qué pasaría si Seth no quería que ella se despidiera? o ¿sí simplemente la chica cambiara de opinión al verlo?

Ella no llevaba equipaje, eso era cierto, pero la vez que se escapó del museo, tampoco lo llevaba y eso no fue ningún impedimento.

Mientras ambas mujeres, trataban de alargar todo lo que podían su diligencia próxima, Elizabeth bajó las escaleras con pasos ligeros.

-"Mamá, Tía" las llamó haciendo que ambas se incorporaran rápidamente, la chica vestía una playera ligera, no en vano estaban en verano, unos jeans a media pierna y unos tenis, como su playera, rosas, su cabello estaba en una no muy usual cola de caballo.

-"¿Qué paso linda?" preguntó Alice tiernamente, la chica hablo en voz baja.

-"Seth me escribió" dijo con voz trémula "va en camino a la estación"

Un nudo se apretó en la boca del estomago de Alice, lentamente se colocó de pie, Bella la imitó, siendo la única que pudo articular palabra.

-"Vamos entonces"

Las tres se subieron a la camioneta de Bella, Elizabeth iba escribiendo en su celular desde el puesto de atrás, Bella no dejaba de prestar atención en la vía, pero tampoco perdía de vista a la chica por el espejo retrovisor.

Seth estaba junto a las escaleras de la plataforma 7, mordía insistentemente la uña de su dedo índice derecho, acto que hacia únicamente cuando se encontraba increíblemente nervioso, como lo estaba en ese momento.

Levantó la vista como lo había hecho siete mil veces antes, solo que esta vez, un destello rosa llamó su atención, dejó de prestarle atención a su uña para sonreírle enormemente a la chica que ya lo había divisado y que extendía su mano y cuello haciéndole señas para que supiera que ya estaba ahí.

Seth sorteó a la gente y corrió hasta ella, Elizabeth hizo lo mismo y ambos se encontraron a mitad del camino.

-"Princesa" dijo él en su oído al levantarla unos centímetros del suelo tomándola por la cintura, para que ella pudiera enterrar su rostro en la curva de su cuello, a ella un nudo en la garganta no le permitió saludarlo, esta era la última vez que se verían, o, si volvían a verse, seria en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él la bajó de su abrazo, le acunó el rostro entre sus manos, y desafiando a su entorno, ambos cerraron sus ojos al sentir la cercanía y finalmente el contacto de sus labios al rozarse, Elizabeth apretó mucho sus ojos para que las lágrimas no se escaparan.

-"Eli" dijo Seth separándose un poco de ella "tenemos… tengo que decirte algo" empezó el chico un poco triste, ella asintió.

-"Yo también" logró articular con voz quebrada.

-"¿Quieres hablar tu primero?" preguntó él, pero ella no podía articular palabra alguna, unas lagrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas.

-"Hey, princesa no llores" dijo Seth con un nudo en la garganta, limpió sus mejillas con ternura "¿qué sucede?"

Elizabeth cerró sus ojos.

-"No puedo" dijo con ojos cerrados "lo siento, de verdad siento que me voy a morir, pero no puedo irme contigo" dijo aun con la mirada escondida tras sus parpados "no puedo dejar a mi mamá, a Kathy, mis… mis primos" luego respiró profundo y completó "a mi papá, no puedo dejar a mi papá" dijo en voz baja, derramando un par de lagrimas mas.

Para su enorme sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos vio una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de él, eso, sin saber por qué, la llenó de pánico.

-"¿Por… por qué te ríes?" preguntó con voz trémula.

-"Princesa" dijo él tomándole las manos nuevamente, "nos dieron una oportunidad"

Elizabeth pensó que estaba soñando, todo lo que salía de los labios de Seth no podía ser cierto, ¿de donde había sacado semejante disparate?

-"Seth, Que…" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, tenía aun la nariz y los pómulos enrojecidos pero las lagrimas parecían haberse olvidado de seguir saliendo.

-"Tenemos el tiempo, princesa… como te dije antes, nos dieron una oportunidad, sólo" dijo y le volvió a sonreír "yo debo destacarme en la universidad, tú debes terminar la secundaria, después de eso, hablaremos, para que nos dejen ser novios formales, mientras tanto seremos novios a distancia"

-"¿Novios?" preguntó ella sacudiendo la cabeza "¿cómo…?"

-"Princesa" la llamó él de nuevo tomándole las manos "¿quieres de nuevo ser mi novia? ¿Quieres probarle a todos que podemos con todos los obstáculos y que a la final estaremos juntos?"

Era una bonita historia, no era lo que la chica quería, ella deseaba a Seth para ella las 24 horas del día, pero hoy había venido a terminar por completo con él, por lo que el plan que él le estaba ofreciendo, era mejor que nada, aunque no terminaba de entender como lo había conseguido.

-"Si" le contestó, "acepto seguir siendo tu novia a distancia" Seth le volvió a sonreír y la abrazó, para luego volverla a besar, esta vez un poco más largo, terminando con un suspiro de la chica.

-"¿Pero… como puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó ella "¿cómo sabes que tenemos ese tiempo?"

Seth la tomó de la mano y la guió lejos de de la plataforma, lejos de los trenes que estaban empezando a embarcar, Elizabeth se dejó guiar hasta las taquillas para comprar los tickets, iba a preguntarle a Seth para donde la estaba llevando, pero él se detuvo, deteniendo el avance de ambos, cuando Elizabeth distinguió mejor frente a ella, casi su corazón se paralizó.

-"¿Papá?" preguntó la chica con la voz temblorosa, no podía creer que el hombre que se recostaba de unas de las columnas a unos pasos de distancia de ellos fuera Jasper Hale.

-"Hablé con él" dijo Seth bajándose a su oído "tu papá nos dio el tiempo"

Elizabeth se giró a verlo con ojos brillantes, Seth le sonrío limpiando de nuevo sus mejillas.

-"Ve" le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba su papá "sé que necesitas a tu papá, ve" dijo empujándola sutilmente.

Bella y Alice estaban en el mismo lugar donde habían dejado bajar a Elizabeth, Alice estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de morderse las uñas, Bella no despegaba sus ojos de las escaleras mecánicas que subían, la estación estaba atestada de gente, y eso hacía que cada vez que veía una camisa rosada, se alzara en puntillas a ver si se trataba de su sobrina.

-"¿No crees que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya?" preguntó Alice, hablando por primera vez "ya debería estar de regreso" dijo nerviosa, Bella vio el reloj de su muñeca.

-"Se fue hace 20 minutos" dijo, Alice suspiró, a ella le parecía que habían pasado horas.

-"No puedo con mis nervios" dijo Alice empezando a caminar en círculos "si esa niña se va, me voy a morir"

-"Y Jasper nos va a matar" dijo Bella pensando en la reacción de Jasper al enterarse de todo esto, Alice respiró profundo pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre su esposo.

-"Gracias" le dijo a Bella, ella la vio extrañada, Alice se explicó mejor "gracias por ayudarme en esto, te has comportado muy bien con Elizabeth, nos has ayudado mucho" Bella le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Es mi sobrina, como no habría de hacerlo, además todos hemos ayudado" dijo un poco apenada.

-"Sé que quieres mucho a Eli" le dijo Alice "también sé que cuento con mis hermanos y con Rose, pero, esto es más fácil manejarlo con otra mujer, ¿sí me entiendes? Además Jasper ha sido tan difícil en este tema, De verdad gracias por tomarte tantas atribuciones con alguien que no es tu hija"

-"Como si lo fuera Allie" dijo Bella seria "yo adoro a mis sobrinos, así como tú y Jazz adoran a mis niños, pero no te preocupes, siempre que me necesiten cualquiera de ellos, estaré ahí"

Alice le sonrió agradecida.

-"¿Y cómo vas con Jazz?" preguntó con voz baja, sabía que estos problemas con Eli, había mermado la relación de su hermano con Alice.

-"Ahí" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Alice…" la llamó Bella asustada, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Imagino que cuando solucionemos el asunto con Elizabeth hablaremos, la verdad su reacción con todo esto me asustó mucho"

-"Alice, sabes que solo lo hizo por miedo a perderla"

-"Pero su actitud casi hizo que perdiera mi familia" dijo con voz baja, Bella se llenó de pánico, pero no pudo comentar nada mas por qué distinguió el destello rosado de la blusa de su sobrina, acompañado de su cola de caballo, Bella se colocó derecha de inmediato, Alice se giró al ver su expresión.

-"¿Viene?" preguntó Alice viendo hacia las escaleras, logró divisarla y una ola de tranquilidad la cubrió, su niña no se había escapado, no se había marchado con aquel joven.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron de mas al fijarse que no venia sola.

-"¿Jasper?" preguntó Bella al ver a su hermano subir detrás de su sobrina, Alice se abrió paso hasta ellos, abrazó a su pequeña que se veía claramente que había llorado y mucho.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alice a su hija, Bella se adelantó saludando a Jasper.

-"Mami" dijo la chica abrazando fuerte a su mamá, Alice se llenó de furia pensando lo peor de su esposo, pensando que no había dejado siquiera que su niña viera a Seth, ¿hasta cuando iba a interponer el odio que le tenía a Black, sobre el amor que le tenía a su hija? vio entonces a su esposo y le reclamó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con voz cargada, él la vio un poco sorprendido.

-"Vine a buscar a mi hija" dijo en voz seria.

-"¿Qué?" dijo Alice en tono furioso, Elizabeth se separó de su agarre asombrada de la reacción de su mamá "¿ahora nos estas espiando? ¿Pusiste a unos detectives a seguirnos?" preguntó furiosa, Jasper dio un paso hacia ella con manos levantadas, tratando de conciliar, Alice se colocó frente a su hija, en actitud protectora.

-"Allie, yo no tenía idea de que estabas aquí" le dijo Jasper en voz baja.

-"¿Cómo entonces nos encontraste? ¿Cómo es que mi hija subió hecha un mar de lágrimas? ¿no la dejaste ni despedirse del chico? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Jasper?" gritó furiosa, ella no sabía por qué él estaba ahí, no tenía idea de las palabras que habían intercambiado los tres hacia tan solo unos minutos, del trato al que había llegado con Elizabeth y Seth, ella creía que Jasper había mandado a seguir a su pequeña, para obligarla a separarse de Seth de una vez por todas.

-"Conmigo no pasa nada Alice, si tan solo te calmaras podría explicarte que hago aquí" dijo Jasper aun con manos estiradas.

Elizabeth vio aterrada como sus padres peleaban.

-"Por favor, no, no peleen" dijo la adolescente con voz trémula, "mamá nada fue así, deja que te expliquemos, papá no intentó separarme, él, él estaba esperándome" empezó a decir la chica desde la espalda de su mamá, mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.

-"Eli, mi vida" dijo Jasper enfocando a su hija "el que debe explicar esto soy yo, no te inmiscuyas preciosa" le pidió con voz dulce, "Alice, por favor, cálmate y vamos a hablar, deja que Bella se lleve a Elizabeth y vamos a hablar tu y yo" pidió señalando a su hermana, Bella, que no salía de su asombro y sintiéndose terriblemente mal al ver a Jazz y a Alice discutir, se adelantó para intentar tomar a Elizabeth y llevársela, pero Alice furiosa se adelantó y tomó a su hija por su mano.

-"¡No!" gritó colocándose mejor delante de ella, "Elizabeth" la llamó volteando apenas su rostro, "¿pudiste hacer lo que venias a hacer?" preguntó, la chica solo pudo asentir, aterrada de la actitud de su mamá.

-"Entonces nos vamos" dijo encaminándose, Jasper se adelantó.

-"¡No!" volvió a gritar ella viendo la mano estirada de Jasper, éste la bajó lentamente, "me voy a llevar a mi hija conmigo, y no voy a hablar contigo" dijo furiosa conteniendo las lagrimas, Jasper la vio a los ojos.

-"Allie" dijo en voz baja, ella no contestó, sintió como un nudo en su garganta se inflaba impidiéndole hablar, sintió como las lagrimas escocían sus lagrimales, pero las obligó a retirarse, se retiró tomando a Elizabeth de la mano.

-"Vamos Eli" dijo intentando alejarse, la chica sintió como la halaban por la mano, vio aterrada a su papá, pero este le asintió, diciéndole mudamente que estaba bien que se fuera con su mamá, Elizabeth vio a su tía que también le asintió, y entonces se fue tras una apresurada Alice.

Para cuando ya había empezado a caer la noche, Bella estaba en su casa, sus gemelos y Elizabeth estaban en las habitaciones de arriba, ella preparaba un poco de cocoa para llevarles con algunas galletas, su mente estaba en otra parte, aun estaba sumamente asustada y nerviosa por la escena que había visto en la tarde.

Edward había llegado hacia no mucho, entró a la cocina para acompañarla, se acercó y le besó el hombro, ella le medio sonrió.

-"A Elizabeth le gusta mi cocoa" dijo en voz baja, él asintió abrazándola ligeramente, Bella cerró sus ojos y soltó los implementos que sostenía, para girarse y permitirle a su esposo que la abrazara más fuerte.

-"Calma" le dijo él al oído, "todo va a estar bien, calma" le pidió de nuevo, Bella sollozó sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-"No puedo creerlo" dijo con voz triste, "nunca…" tuvo que hacer una pausa "nunca los había visto hablando así"

-"Yo sé amor" dijo él no muy lejano a su dolor "pero no podemos inmiscuirnos, ellos se arreglaran, ten un poco de fe"

Ella asintió separándose un poco solamente de él, Edward la tomó por las mejillas y le depositó un casto beso en los labios, Bella cerró sus ojos durante el proceso.

-"Te amo tanto" dijo ella al separarse, él limpio sus mejillas.

-"También te amo amor" dijo de manera tierna, mientras la volvía a fundir en su pecho.

En la habitación de Nessie, Elizabeth estaba recostada sobre las piernas de su prima mientras Eddy escribía en su celular.

-"Ben dice que están saliendo del departamento, deben llegar como en una hora" dijo el mellizo leyendo los mensajes de su primo, Nessie asintió mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello a su prima.

Eddy se sentó frente a las dos chicas.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó preocupado, Nessie lo vio a los ojos sin saber que decirle, Elizabeth abrió sus ojos y contestó.

-"No podemos hacer nada" dijo "todo esto parece una película de terror" dijo y otras lagrimas se derramaron "si se separan todo será mi culpa" cerró sus ojos nuevamente, llorando contra la pequeña almohada que Nessie mantenía sobre sus piernas.

-"No se van a separar prima" dijo Eddy acercándose.

-"No los viste Eddy" dijo con voz baja y débil "fue horrible"

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que los chicos se enderezaran un poco, Elizabeth limpió sus mejillas mientras Eddy se levantaba a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a sus padres que venían con una bandeja con la cocoa y las galletas.

-"Trajimos un poco de chocolate y galletas" dijo Edward con una sonrisa, Eddy quitó la bandeja dejándola en el escritorio de la habitación de su hermana.

-"No tengo hambre" dijo Elizabeth, Bella tomó una de las tazas y se la acercó.

-"¿Toma solo un poco si?" dijo extendiéndosela "creo que no has comido nada desde esta mañana" Elizabeth no tenía ánimos de comer nada, pero no podía despreciar a su tía Bella.

Estiró sus manos y tomó la taza blanca con corazones rojos dibujados, Bella le sonrió y besó su frente, Edward se encargó de darle una bebida a cada uno de sus hijos y los cinco se sentaron en la cama y sus alrededores.

-"¿Ahora que va a pasar?" preguntó Elizabeth, Edward contestó.

-"No lo sabemos con exactitud preciosa, por ahora nos toca esperar"

-"Todo es mi culpa" dijo amenazando con empezar a llorar de nuevo, Bella pasó su brazo por los de ella.

-"No" dijo Bella pasando su mano repetidamente por su brazo "debes tener en cuenta dos cosas pequeña" dijo Bella haciendo que ella la viera "primero, nada de lo que suceda es tu culpa"

-"¿Y la segunda?" preguntó la chica con voz trémula, esta vez contestó Edward.

-"Lo que decidan tus padres, es eso, SU decisión, nada de eso tiene que ver contigo linda"

-"Pero yo lo inicie, si… si no hubiese salido…" Bella la interrumpió.

-"Shh" dijo apretándola un poco "no te culpes por algo, que primero, no ha sucedido y segundo, no es tu culpa" Elizabeth fue a refutar pero Eddy, que veía atento por la ventana, los interrumpió.

-"Ehhh mamá, papá" dijo llamando su atención, "tío Jazz llegó" anunció, Edward se colocó de pie, junto a su hijo.

Ambos vieron como la camioneta de Jazz se estacionaba en su casa, Elizabeth se incorporó rápidamente, tan solo para ver como su papá caminaba el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta blanca de la entrada, en vez de usar su llave, tocó la puerta.

No pudieron verla, pero Alice abrió la puerta dándole paso al padre de sus hijas.

Jasper entró en la que era su casa, sintiéndose un completo extraño.

Alice que caminó tras él se sentó en el sofá de tres plazas, le indicó a Jasper que la siguiera y éste se sentó en el mismo sofá, sólo que en el otro extremo.

-"Sólo accedí a hablar contigo porque Elizabeth me contó lo que arreglaron" comenzó Alice, él asintió, sintiéndose aliviado de que Alice supiera esa parte.

-"Lo pensé un poco mejor, el chico no parece del todo mal y creo que es mejor que mantengan la relación a distancia" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, le seguía sin gustar la idea de saber a su hija emparentada con el hijo de Black, pero dentro de lo peor, eso era lo mejorcito.

-"¿No te parece que tu reacción fue un poco tarde?" preguntó Alice, Jasper entrecerró sus ojos.

-"¿Tarde?" preguntó incrédulo.

-"Si" contestó ella y dando un respiro continuó "Elizabeth entró en una depresión horrible, se castigó a si misma por querer a ese joven, bajó increíblemente de peso, se escapó de casa, haciéndonos sentir más asustados que nunca, te desafió, se encerró en su miseria y por tu simple capricho de ese odio que le tienes a Black, dejaste que todo eso pasara, para al final… ¿llegar a un simple acuerdo?" preguntó al borde de la rabia y de las lagrimas, Jasper apretó sus manos en puños.

-"No era un simple capricho, la situación con Black, es diferente" dijo con dientes apretados, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ese es el problema Jasper, pensaste primero en tu odio, que en el amor que sentía tu hija"

-"¡No podías pretender que me alegrara al saber que estaba de novia con ese joven!" alzó la voz, Alice mantuvo el tono, pero aumento la intensidad de sus palabras.

-"¡No podías pretender, que tu hija se alejara de su familia, por ese motivo!" Jasper la veía sin poder creer sus palabras, Alice continuó "cuando te diste cuenta que ella no cambiaría de parecer, debiste ceder, tu y yo sabemos que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que hayan hecho sus padres, debimos hablar claro con ellos, contarle por qué no querías que estuvieran juntos"

-"Ella no tenía por que saber nada" dijo bajando el tono "mi deber era protegerla"

-"Ella lo sabe Jasper" dijo Alice viéndolo a los ojos, él abrió de mas los suyos, enormemente asombrado.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"

-"Que Elizabeth, los gemelos y Ben, saben lo que paso con Black y Bella, Edward les contó"

-"¿Que?, ¿cómo? ¿Por… por qué?" preguntó balbuceando, no podía creerlo, él quería mantener eso en secreto, ¿cómo era que Edward le había contado tal atrocidad a su pequeña?

-"Nessie escuchó una conversación y entre los chicos le cayeron a preguntas, Edward lo creyó conveniente" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No debió" dijo él en voz baja, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Es el esposo de Bella, la más afectada en eso, si ella y él consideraron contar la historia como era, no puedes hacer nada, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender Jasper?" él se había colocado de pie, caminando en círculos.

-"¿Qué es lo que debo entender?" preguntó girándose para verla.

-"Que no siempre vas a poder estar ahí para cuidarlos" dijo refiriéndose a los chicos, "que por no contarles las cosas malas del mundo, éstas no van a dejar de suceder, Elizabeth tiene que ser fuerte, no vivir en una burbuja, bajo tu eterna protección" él no tenia argumentos para refutar eso, Alice continuó "Jasper, te empeñaste en hacer simplemente lo que tú querías, no oíste razones, ni de Eli, ni de Bella o Rose, ni siquiera me escuchaste a mi" completó con voz trémula.

-"Allie, solo pensaba en Elizabeth" ella negó.

-"Pensabas en ti Jasper, no en nuestra hija" él fue a refutar pero ella continuó hablando.

-"Sólo pensaste que tú no podrías soportar que ella se enamorara, que tú no soportabas que fuera del hijo de Black, ¡por Dios Jasper, la querías mandar a Canadá! tú sólo decidiste eso, no pensaste en nadie más sino en lo que tú querías, me desplazaste como madre, como esposa, ni siquiera preguntaste mi opinión"

En ese momento Jasper se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, por querer proteger a su hija, había desplazado a toda su familia, se había convertido en un completo déspota, en un arbitrario que solo imponía ordenes sin escuchar a nadie más.

Le había hecho mucho daño a Elizabeth separándola de aquel chico, a la pequeña Kathy que se fue al campamento pensando que aun estaba peleado con su hermana y había lastimado a Alice, la mujer de su vida.

-"Lo siento" dijo con voz baja y ojos brillantes.

-"Estaba tan asustado por Elizabeth que no pensé en nadie más, no, no pensé" repitió de nuevo, se acercó un poco a ella, Alice no se movió, él estiró su mano sutilmente.

-"¿Me perdonas?" preguntó intentando tomarla de la mano, para asombro de ambos, Alice retiró su mano, rechazando su contacto, se colocó de pie lentamente y de espaldas a él hablo.

-"No sé si quiera o pueda perdonarte" comenzó aun de espaldas, Jasper derramó una lágrima solitaria por su mejilla.

-"Alice" dijo levantándose.

-"Por favor vete" le dijo su esposa con voz claramente triste y llorosa, "necesito pensar, necesito estar alejada de ti, por favor márchate"

Esas palabras lastimaron como nunca a Jasper, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, no existía comparación alguna, intentó dar un paso hacia ella.

-"Por favor" dijo en voz baja "no me separes de ti, de mis hijas" suplicó, Alice, que estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho, le contestó aun sin girarse.

-"Tus hijas seguirán siéndolo, podrás verlas cuando quieras, pero ahora soy yo la que no quiere verte, te pido de nuevo, por favor, márchate"

Elizabeth estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa de sus tíos, Benjamin, Rose y Emmet habían llegado ya, todos estaban adentro de la casa, ella había logrado escabullirse y milagrosamente la habían dejado sola.

Estaba esperando que algo le indicara algún indicio de lo que sucedía en su casa, estaba aterrada, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos aun estaban un poco rojos, aunque tenía algunos minutos sin derramar lagrimas.

Seth la había llamado por teléfono para ver como se encontraba, ella le había contado lo que estaba pasando, el chico quiso ir con ella, pero Eli le dijo que era mejor que no se acercara, que ella lo mantendría al tanto y que cuando pudieran se verían o hablarían para contarle que había pasado.

Estaba hablando es ese momento con él cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió.

-"Seth, te llamo ahora, hay movimiento en mi casa" dijo la chica colocándose de pie.

-"Ok, llámame en lo que puedas, te quiero princesa" dijo a modo de despedida.

-"Yo también" contestó con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, cerró la llamada, guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y vio como su padre salía de su casa, estaba solo, eso no era una buena señal.

¿Sería que había salido para buscarla?

Elizabeth se encaminó por el pasillo hacia la acera de casa de sus tíos y vio con asombro como su papá se devolvía un segundo hacia la puerta, sacando una enorme maleta negra.

Un nudo se apoderó de la garganta de Elizabeth.

-"¿Papá?" lo llamó del medio de la acera, Jasper, que no la había visto, cerró sus ojos al escucharla, no quería que su hija lo viera así, dejó la maleta cerca de la camioneta y caminó hacia ella, Elizabeth negaba llenando sus ojos de lagrimas.

-"Eli, mi vida, ya iba a ir a buscarte" dijo dando un paso hacia ella "hija, voy a marcharme por un tiempo"

-"No" dijo la chica negando "por favor no, no te vayas" Jasper cerró sus ojos dolido.

-"Solo será por un tiempo" dijo acercándose a ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

-"Papi" dijo la chica, él termino de acercarse y la tomó por las mejillas.

-"Todo estará bien linda" dijo sonriéndole "no estaré lejos, quédate con mamá y cuídala mucho ¿si?"

-"Papá por favor, todo esto es mi culpa, te juro que voy a cambiar, dejare a Seth, me voy a Canadá, hago lo que quieras, pero… pero no nos dejes" pidió desesperada, Jasper no aguantó más el dolor de su hija y la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho, por más que intento retenerlas, unas lagrimas traicioneras bajaron de sus ojos.

-"No digas eso pequeña" le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le daba un beso en el cabello "esos fueron mis errores, nunca te enviaría lejos de casa" dijo y le dio otro beso "y escúchame bien" pidió separadora un poco para poder verla.

-"Nada de esto es tu culpa ¿ok?" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, que eran exactos al color de los de él "no tiene nada que ver contigo o con lo que hayas hecho, esto es un asunto entre tu mamá y yo, ¿entiendes mi vida?" le pidió, Elizabeth no contestó y aun llorando lo volvió a abrazar.

-"Necesito que seas fuerte cariño" le pidió Jasper apretándola un poco, "por tu mamá, por Kathy"

Elizabeth recordó con terror su hermana pequeña.

-"Katherine" dijo horrorizada "¿qué le voy a decir a ella, cuando, cuando me pregunte por ti?" se separó de nuevo para poder verlo.

-"Yo hablare con ella cariño, no te preocupes por eso, ahora" dijo volviéndola a tomar por las mejillas.

-"Debo irme" dijo Jasper, la chica negó asustada, él le sonrió "debo hacerlo, ve a casa ¿si? Cuida a tu mamá mientras… No esté" dijo haciendo una pausa, ella asintió.

-"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" preguntó mientras caminaban a la camioneta, para eso Jasper no tenía respuesta.

-"No lo sé" contestó abatido, ella sintió que su corazón se arrugaba un poco más.

-"¿Podré llamarte?" él le sonrió.

-"Cuando quieras, por lo que quieras, a la hora que sea y cuantas veces quieras" ella aun llorando le medio sonrió, vio como su papá metía su maleta en la cajuela de la camioneta, y antes de que abriera la puerta lo abrazó fuertemente.

-"Te voy a extrañar papi" dijo llorando, él respiro profundo.

-"Yo también preciosa, yo también" dijo apretándola en su abrazo.

Finalmente se separaron y él entró a la camioneta, Elizabeth vio como la encendía y arrancaba por la plana calle hasta perderse al doblar la esquina, sintió que su corazón se lo arrancaban del pecho y lloró desesperada viendo como las luces rojas se terminaban de perder.

Cuando giró a casa de sus tíos, todos estaban ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban viéndolos, pero supo que se habían enterado de lo inevitable, sus padres se habían separado.

Bella y Rose dieron un paso hacia ella, Elizabeth se vio tentada a correr a los brazos protectores de sus tías, pero ella había prometido ser fuerte.

Volteó un poco y vio su casa, su mamá estaba ahí y seguramente la necesitaba más de lo que ella necesitaba a sus tías.

Las vio y les negó imperceptiblemente, Bella se adelantó un paso y Edward la detuvo por su brazo, impidiéndole que fuera con ella, Elizabeth le sonrió a su tío y se despidió con una mano, los quería un montón, pero ahora, su mamá y ella necesitaban estar solas.

Les dio la espalda y entró a su casa, las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie en la sala, Elizabeth apagó las luces y subió, entró a la habitación de sus padres y no encontró a nadie, fue a la propia y tampoco la encontró, entró finalmente a la de Kathy, ahí encontró a su mamá, acostada de lado en la cama individual de su hermanita, Alice alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija mayor, ella se la devolvió, se quitó sus zapatos y se hizo espacio en la cama, se acurrucó con su mamá, Alice la abrazó y besó su frente, ambas se vieron a los ojos sin decirse nada, no tenían nada de qué hablar.

Finalmente el cansancio las venció, quedándose dormidas en la colorida habitación de Kathy.


	42. Fiestas

**Fiestas:**

_Alrededor de 20 días después:_

Las niñas estaban corriendo de arriba abajo en la casa de Edward y Bella, mientras Nessie y Elizabeth intentaban hacerlas detener.

-"¡Kathy!" gritaba Eli persiguiendo a su hermanita "¡necesitas dejar que te peine!" el cabello rubio de Kathy estaba regularmente cortado con el estilo de su mamá, pero, había crecido un par de centímetros, por lo que debían ser mas cuidadosos con sus picos.

-"¡Atrápame Eli!" gritaba la pequeña demasiado divertida de molestarla.

Por otra parte, Nessie lidiaba con Brithany y con Emma, que por ser dos, se encontraba en desventaja.

-"Niñas, si no me dejan peinarlas, van a aparecer urracas en la fiesta" dijo Nessie con un cepillo en su mano, Emma frunció el ceño viéndola desde el otro lado de la peinadora.

-"¿Qué es una urraca?" preguntó volteando su rostro, Nessie colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Emma, por favor" le pidió acercándose, ella se echó para atrás riendo, Nessie fue por Brit entonces, pero la niña se le escabullo por un costado saliendo corriendo al pasillo de los cuartos.

-"¡Se acabó!" gritó Nessie molesta "no quería hacer esto pero no me dan opción" dijo amenazando a las 3 niñas con el cepillo, Elizabeth se colocó a su lado como apoyo, Nessie alzó el rostro y llamo.

-"¡EDDY, BEN!" llamó a su hermano y primo, las niñas dieron un gritico y corrieron a lo largo del pasillo, Eddy y Ben estaban en la sala, ayudando a sus mamás a terminar de arreglar todo en el patio, ambos escucharon el grito de Nessie y para poder separarse de las obligaciones por unos momentos, se encaminaron hacia las escaleras.

Las niñas lograron dar con el pasillo de los cuartos, las tres venían gritando divertidas mientras le huían a las mayores, Benjamin venía subiendo de primero, vio un destello de Emma y de Kathy y corrió tras ellas, sosteniendo una en cada brazo, Eddy por su lado, brincó con una agilidad envidiable la barandilla de la escalera, posicionándose frente a Brit, que después de dar un gritico se vio presa en los brazos de su primo.

-"¡Suéltame!"

-"¡Bájame!"

-"¡Solo estábamos jugando!"

Esas frases salieron una y otra vez de los labios de las niñas, Nessie y Elizabeth salieron triunfantes de la habitación donde se suponía las iban a peinar.

-"No quería usar la fuerza" dijo Nessie viéndola a las tres aun presas, "pero ustedes me obligaron"

Elizabeth veía todo riendo divertida, las caras de derrota de las pequeñas eran en verdad un poema.

-"Ahora bien, ¿se dejaran peinar? ¿O Eddy y Ben deben mantenerlas inmóviles?" preguntó Nessie caminando hacia ellas, Emma, su hermanita colocó sus ojos en blanco en señal de absoluta derrota, Elizabeth y Nessie chocaron palmas en señal de lo contrario.

-"¿Será que las sueltan?" preguntó Eli a los chicos, Benjamin contestó.

-"No, mejor las soltamos una por una, así pueden peinarlas mejor" todos empezaron a caminar hasta la habitación de Edward y Bella que era donde estaban todos los implementos necesarios, Eddy asintió sosteniendo mejor en los brazos a Brit.

-"Si, es mejor, además así nos separamos un poco de los preparativos, mamá y tía Rose están como locas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, todos rieron por el comentario, mientras reanudaban la tarea de peinar a las chiquillas.

Emma, Brit y Kathy, quedaron peinadas y casi listas cerca de una hora después, Bella se abrió paso a la habitación donde encontró a todos sus hijos y a sus sobrinos.

-"Están aquí" dijo con una sonrisa, Emma se colocó de pie yendo apresurada hasta su mamá para enseñarle el peinado que le había hecho Elizabeth.

-"Quedaste hermosa mi vida" dijo Bella llena de ternura agachándose a su nivel, las otras dos niñas se adelantaron también esperando sus halagos, Bella sonrió y las elogio igualmente.

-"Las tres quedaron hermosísimas" dijo sonriendo, las pequeñas le sonrieron al momento y Bella las abrazó ligeramente.

-"Gracias" les dijo a las chicas mayores, ellas sacudieron la cabeza restándole importancia.

-"¡Señoritas!" dijo Bella incorporándose "hay que vestirse, los invitados llegaran en poco tiempo y ustedes deben estar listas para recibirlos" dijo Bella dando un ligero aplauso, las niñas brincaron de emoción.

-"¡Sí!" gritaron dando saltitos, "¡Regalos! ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos!" todos las vieron riendo, Bella se incorporó y le habló a los grandes.

-"Ustedes deben vestirse también, vayan, Rose y yo nos encargamos de vestir a las niñas"

Ellos asintieron en parte aliviados de que ellas se encargaran de esa parte y salieron de la habitación, Elizabeth vio una cabellera negra subiendo la escalera.

-"¡Mamá!" corrió a su encuentro, Alice no había querido pasar esa mañana a casa de Bella, pero lo había pensado bien y era el cumpleaños de su pequeña, no podía simplemente alejarse.

-"Eli" dijo Alice sonriéndole y abrazándola "no seas exagerada cariño, nos vimos esta mañana" le dijo bajito al oído, la chica solo dio una risa baja.

-"Viniste" le dijo sonriéndole, Alice le colocó una mano en la mejilla y asintió.

-"¿Dónde esta tu hermana?" preguntó, Elizabeth señaló la habitación de donde habían salido.

-"Esta ahí con tía Bella, las van a vestir" dijo, Alice asintió.

"Voy a ayudarla, ¿tu? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-"Traje mi vestido esta mañana, me voy a cambiar con Nessie" Alice asintió besó su frente y le dijo.

-"Ve, nos vemos entonces en un rato" Elizabeth asintió y juntas terminaron de subir las escaleras.

Todos los sobrinos de Alice estaban ahí, ella los saludó uno a uno con un abrazo y un beso, Benjamin sobre todo, tenía algún tiempo que no la veía.

Después de eso, todos se encerraron en la habitación de Nessie, tenían un plan que poner en marcha y podían vestirse después.

Alice respiró profundo un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, finalmente colocó la mano en la manija y tocando con la otra mano, bajó la manija.

-"Buenas" dijo entrando, Kathy reconoció la voz de su mamá y corrió a su encuentro, Alice la abrazó contra sus caderas, ya no podía alzarla, aunque fuera su hija menor, ya estaba bastante grande.

-"Hola preciosa" dijo Alice y la detalló mejor "tu cabello quedo impecable" dijo sonriendo, la niña aun en un pantalón y camisa de estar en casa, se meció de lado a lado coqueta.

-"Gracias mami" dijo "Eli y Nessie me peinaron" Alice le sonrió y asintió, luego le señaló el final de la habitación, donde estaba el resto de sus integrantes.

Bella había apartado la atención de la espalda de Brithany en lo que la oyó entrar, pero inmediatamente, continuó su tarea, tratando de no sentirse incomoda.

-"Listo linda" le dijo a Britanny terminando de amarrar el lazo en la espalda de su vestido rosa, la niña se volteo sonriendo y fue a saludar a su tía Alice.

-"Emma, cariño, es tu turno" dijo Bella caminando hasta el armario sacando el vestido verde claro de su hija.

Alice se encaminó hasta el mismo sitio tomando el vestido azul de su hija.

-"Vine a ayudar un poco, Rose se quedó allá abajo" dijo sin ver a Bella, ella asintió y contestó.

-"Gracias, este día siempre es muy ajetreado, entre mas manos mejor" dijo viéndola discretamente, Alice asintió.

En el mismo espacio, ambas cambiaron a sus respectivas hijas menores en silencio, había que colocarles panti medias blancas, zapaticos de fiesta y su respectivo vestido, Emma tenía un cintillo en el cabello que combinaba con su atuendo, en cambio Kathy tenía pequeños adornitos en su corto cabello que hacían juego con el azul de su vestido.

Las niñas estaban un poco ansiosas por estar listas, querían ver como había terminado de quedar la decoración del patio, donde seria la celebración de su cumpleaños número 8, las tres familias, como siempre, no habían escatimado en costos para la fiesta de las niñas, había magos, payasos, puestos de Hot Dog, algodones de azúcar, helados y pare de contar.

Cuando finalmente Bella y Alice terminaron de arreglarlas, las niñas pidieron con suplicas que las dejaran bajar.

-"Solo si prometen mantenerse limpias" dijo Alice en tono aparentemente severo, "deben estar impecables por lo menos para las fotos" pidió, las tres asintieron y Alice no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlas ir, las niñas corrieron escaleras abajo para enseñarle a Rose sus vestidos.

Bella estaba recogiendo un poco el cuarto, Alice se acercó a ayudar.

-"Me alegra que vinieras" dijo Bella en voz baja, Alice simplemente sonrió.

-"Es el cumpleaños de Kathy" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "la fiesta triple es tradición" completó.

-"Sí, eso lo sé" dijo Bella recogiendo las bolsas donde estaban los vestidos de las pequeñas "pero pensé que, a lo mejor este año querrías celebrarle el cumpleaños por separado a Kathy" Alice respiró profundo.

-"Porque esté separada de Jasper, no significa que Kathy o Elizabeth deban separarse de la familia"

-"Tampoco significa que tú debas hacerlo" completó Bella incorporándose de un todo, viéndola a los ojos, Alice le sostuvo la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-"No toquemos ese tema ¿si?" pidió, Bella se adelantó.

-"Alice, por favor" pidió en voz baja "tienes tiempo que no vienes" completó.

Ellas seguían trabajando juntas, eso era verdad, pero desde que Jasper y Alice habían decidido separarse, Alice se había alejado no solo de él, sino de toda la familia, casi no visitaba a Edward tan solo lo hacían sus hijas, ya casi no veía a Rose.

Alice no solo se había separado de su esposo, se separó también de sus hermanos y de sus cuñadas y sobrinos.

-"Las cosas son complicadas Bella" dijo Alice cerca de la puerta, ella respiró profundo.

-"Lo siento" dijo repitiendo las palabras que había dicho un par de meses atrás "no debí inmiscuirme, no era mi problema" Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"No estoy molesta contigo Bella" dijo con una sonrisa amarga "además se trata de tu hermano, claro que es tu problema".

-"Pero tú eres hermana de Edward también, no te alejes de él" Alice se detuvo un segundo, viendo a Bella a los ojos.

-"Te extraña" dijo Bella sinceramente, "esta muy preocupado por ti" Alice sintió un nudo en su garganta, no pudo hablar, tan sólo bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación.

-"Vendré en lo que la fiesta comience" terminó diciendo y se encaminó a las escaleras, pensó que podría pasar el resto del tiempo ahí, pero se equivocó, salió de su casa, cruzando a la de ella, todo era diferente, todo estaba dañado.

Un par de horas mas tarde, la fiesta del octavo cumpleaños de las niñas comenzó, la casa de Bella estaba atiborrar de niños y de algunos de sus padres, había música para ambos ambientes, los adultos podían estar dentro de la casa, en el salón, los niños en cambio tenían el patio para ellos solos.

Rose, Bella, Edward y Emmet se encargaban de ser los anfitriones de la fiesta, paseándose por ambos ambientes para mantener a todo el mundo feliz.

Alice había vuelto a llegar en lo que los primeros invitados aparecieron, mantuvo su expresión más ecuánime y parca, mientras saludaba a los padres de los amiguitos de su hija, había algunos compañeros de los niños mayores también, a los que saludo igual de sonriente.

Nadie sabia que por dentro, ella estaba hecha un desastre, nadie sabia, que ella no quería estar ahí, pero se lo debía a su hija menor, no podía simplemente huir de su fiesta de cumpleaños y dejarla sola.

Sin embargo, la fachada no duro mucho, la Sra. Máxime, (que le hacia honor a su nombre de lo gruesa que era) abuela de uno de los compañeritos de la escuela de las niñas, abordó a Alice mientras ésta llevaba una bandeja con algunos pasapalos.

-"Querida" le dijo demasiado melosa y entrometida.

Maxine era rubia, aunque el tono era artificial, dándole a su cabello un color amarillo chillón, tenía dientes desiguales y amarillentos a causa del cigarrillo, era bastante subida de peso y siempre llevaba puesto vestidos floreados hechos en casa, en el cabello, descansaba un sobrero, extravagante y horrible con una especie de pájaro disecado, siempre llevaba consigo un abanico, pues aunque estuvieran entrando en otoño, ella siempre tenía calor.

-"Máxime" dijo Alice en tono de saludo "¿cómo le va? ¿Ha disfrutado la fiesta?" preguntó educadamente.

-"Todo maravilloso querida, como siempre" dijo manteniendo su paso junto al de ella, Alice ofreció de los pasapalos a una pareja y se retiró, sintiendo como Máxime la seguía.

-"Me alegro" dijo continuando la conversación, "¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?" preguntó encarando a la casi anciana.

-"No querida, nada en absoluto, estoy muy bien servida" dijo enseñándole la bebida en la misma mano donde mantenía el abanico.

Alice sonrió y se dispuso a retirarse, Máxime le cortó el paso.

-"Solo me preguntaba" dijo la mujer, "¿tu… marido? No lo he visto" dijo viendo hacia los lados, buscando a Jasper, que no estaba en la casa.

Alice respiró profundo, Máxime era la reina de los chismes y de la intriga, Alice bromeaba con sus cuñadas, diciendo que los chismes la alimentaban y por eso era tan gorda.

-"No ha llegado" dijo Alice y volvió a intentar marcharse, Máxime, la detuvo de nuevo.

-"Pero… ¿sí viene?" preguntó para nada discreta.

-"Por supuesto Máxime, es el cumpleaños de su hija" dijo Alice con dientes apretados, la mujer pareció entender la molestia de Alice, pero en vez de retirarse, se intereso mas.

-"No lo tomes a mal querida" dijo sosteniéndola del codo, "solo me preocupo por ti, sabes que se han dicho muchas cosas de ustedes últimamente" dijo hablando bajito, Alice contó hasta diez.

-"No veo por que eso tenga que ser de su incumbencia"

-"¡Querida!" dijo falsamente ofendida "me preocupo por ti y por los tuyos, además, no te conviene lo que se está diciendo de ti y tu marido, ya sabes el chisme es terrible…." Dijo con ojos muy abiertos "pero" agregó bajando considerablemente el tono y acercándosele mas "si me cuentas lo que en realidad pasa entre tú y tu marido, puedo ser tu portadora ¿sabes? Puedo contar la verdad sin que te veas inmiscuida en cuentos de baja calaña"

Alice cerró sus ojos y puños con más fuerza de la necesaria, botó el aire lentamente y se soltó del agarre de la Sra.

-"Dale gracias a Dios que esta no es mi casa Máxime" dijo tratándola de tú, la mujer la vio con ojos asombrados, "si no, júralo que te sacaría yo misma, no seas entrometida, chismosa e insoportable y mejor ve a darle sepultura a ese animal que llevas en el sobrero"

Sólo las personas muy cerca de ellas, pudieron distinguir que había cierto ambiente tenso, pero en realidad, nadie había podido escuchar que palabras habían intercambiado las dos mujeres, Alice pudo soltarse de la odiosa mujer y se alejó, rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando entró un nudo se apoderó de la boca de su estomago, pero no podía llorar, primero, porque lo había prometido 20 días atrás y segundo, porque la cocina estaba llena del personal que los estaba ayudando para la fiesta, Alice vio la puerta trasera de la casa, pensando en irse a la suya, pero un auto frenó a la altura del garaje de la casa, Alice reconoció la camioneta de Jasper, volvió a respirar profundo, la discusión con Máxime, le había rebajado las fuerzas para poder estar en el mismo espacio con Jasper, por lo que subió por las escaleras de la cocina, que daban a la planta superior, debía componerse antes de sentirse capaz de bajar de nuevo.

Arriba, todas las habitaciones tenían dueño, estaba la de Eddy, pulcra y ordenada, su cama tendida con su cobertor oscuro, las paredes en tonos azules y blancos, su escritorio descansaba justo debajo de la ventana, donde una laptop delgada y negra descansaba junto a algunos libros y cuadernos a medio escribir.

La de Nessie en cambio, era alegre, desordenada y colorida, como ella, las paredes con arabescos en fucsia y púrpura, dejaban ver una cama a medio tender de color blanco, en una de las esquinas descansaba la guitarra eléctrica que le habían regalado algunas navidades atrás, el escritorio también estaba debajo de la ventana, absolutamente cubierto de libros, partituras y una que otra prenda que la chica había descartado de colocarse.

Entrar a la habitación de Edward y Bella, no le parecía correcto, por lo que optó, por la silenciosa, ordenada y fresca habitación de Emma, la pequeña no era asidua a ningún dibujo animado, ella amaba la naturaleza, y su habitación, había sido un diseño exclusivo de Alice, asemejando un bosque, con árboles, animales silvestres dibujados en las paredes y verde, mucho verde.

Alice vio por la ventana del cuarto de la niña como Bella recibía a Jasper en la puerta, él era el responsable de los pasteles y había traído los 3, por lo que Bella había salido a ayudarlo.

Toc, toc, toc.

-"Pareces distraída" dijo una voz masculina tras de ella, Alice dio un respingo y se giró lentamente, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa tristona.

-"Hola Ed" le dijo a su hermano, mientras este llegaba a su encuentro.

Edward la abrazó y besó su frente con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Hola enana" le dijo bajito, ella rió al escucharlo llamarla así.

-"¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?" preguntó sosteniéndola de hombros, ella se encogió separándose de él para sentarse en la cama de Emma.

-"Nada en especial, tomando un poco de aire, escapando de situaciones incomodas"

Edward vio por la ventana como su esposa entraba con Jasper a la casa.

-"Si no quieres estar aquí te entiendo" dijo acercándosele "si quieres que le diga que se vaya, lo haré" dijo agachándose a su nivel, Alice sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Es el cumpleaños de Kathy, ¿cómo va a faltar alguno de sus padres?" Edward acarició la mejilla de su hermana.

-"Sólo que…" continuó ella "sólo que es muy pronto, no nos hemos visto desde que se fue y no puedo evitar sentirme así" dijo bajando la mirada ocultándole la vista, Edward la tomó por la barbilla levantándole el rostro.

-"¿Cómo estas?" le preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Bien" dijo simulando el brillo de sus ojos con una risa.

-"¿Por qué no te creo?" preguntó él tiernamente.

-"No quiero preocuparte" dijo ella colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

-"Eres mi hermana, es tu trabajo preocuparme" dijo sonriéndole, ella con la misma expresión sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tienes suficiente con tus niños, con Bella y con tus pacientes para que te preocupes por mi"

-"Sabes que tu no eres alguien mas, si me necesitas aquí estoy, estoy de tu lado en esto Alice" dijo realmente serio, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No lo estés, no quiero ponerte en esta situación" él la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Qué situación?"

-"Fui yo la que peleo con él, él es hermano de tu esposa, hermano de la esposa de Emmet, no quiero que por ustedes ayudarme, peleen con ellas"

-"Alice ¿qué estas diciendo?" preguntó un poco alterado, no entendía muy bien a que se refería.

-"Bella y Jasper son inseparables, a veces los gemelos parecen ellos, y tu eres inseparable de Bella, no puedo ponerlos a ambos en esta situación tan incomoda" Edward seguía sin entender, ella se explicó mejor.

-"No quiero que por tú defenderme o estar conmigo, vayas a pelear con Bella" Edward se molesto, pero le habló con seriedad a su hermana menor.

-"Escúchame bien algo" le dijo tomándola por ambas mejillas.

-"Tu eres mi hermana, si tú estas pasando por algo tan difícil como esto, estoy de tu lado, como me vas a decir que pasaste estos días separada de nosotros…" dijo frunciendo el ceño "porque no querías que Bella y yo peleáramos, ¿Estás loca enana?" preguntó.

-"Y Bella no defiende a Jazz" continuó "esta muy preocupada por los dos, somos una familia Alice y superaremos esto como una familia"

-"Lamento haber separado esta familia" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward negó limpiándole el rostro.

-"Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, las cosas sucedieron y ya, que tú y Jasper tengan una diferencia, no quiere decir que yo pierda a mi hermana, que mis hijos y los de Emmet pierdan a su tía, no es justo pequeña, entiendo que te sientas mal, que estés deprimida, pero no puedes alejarte de nosotros, no lo voy a permitir"

-"Estoy tan confundida" dijo Alice aguantando las lagrimas, "tan cansada" completó, Edward volvió a acunarle el rostro.

-"¿Has hablado con él?" preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Alice" dijo él volviendo a subir su rostro, la actitud de Alice era preocupante "pequeña, ¿estás segura de separarte de él?" las lágrimas de ella amenazaban con desbordarse, haciendo que se quedara en un silencio sepulcral.

-"¿Habla conmigo" le pidió él en voz baja, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No quiero hablar" dijo, "solo… solo abrázame y déjame llorar ¿bueno?"

Edward abrazó a su hermana menor, como tenía literalmente años sin hacerlo, la pobre no estaba segura de su decisión, eso era por descontado, pero se moría de miedo de cometer un error.

-"¿Hay espacio para alguien mas?" preguntó una voz profunda desde la puerta.

Emmet no había sido ajeno a la ultima parte de la conversación, Alice levantó la vista y le sonrió estirando sus manos para que la acompañaran, ambos hermanos la abrazaron, haciendo que se sintiera libre de cualquier preocupación, por fin volvía a ser la chiquilla irreverente que era de joven, cuando no importara lo que hiciera, por qué sus hermanos la protegían siempre.

_**Abajo, en la fiesta…**_

-"Están hermosos los pasteles" dijo emocionada Bella mientras ella, Rose y Jazz los sacaban de sus respectivas cajas.

-"Espero cumplan las expectativas de las pequeñas" dijo Jasper sonriéndole, "me costó un mundo que los hicieran exactamente como ellas querían"

Las dos mujeres reían mientras veían los motivos de los pasteles, el de Brit era con un castillo impresionante de princesas, el de Emma, era de tinker bell, obviamente en el bosque y el de la pequeña Kathy era de un arcoíris con un unicornio.

-"Los van a adorar, son perfectos" dijo Rose dándole un beso a su mellizo.

-"¿Dónde están todos?" preguntó Jasper pasando un brazo por la cintura de Rose.

-"Las niñas están afuera con el mago" dijo Bella, "Los grandes están ayudando en los puestos de comida"

-"Y Emmet y Edward están arriba" completó Rose, Jasper frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y eso?" preguntó mientras se encaminaban al patio para ver a las niñas, Bella mordió su labio y Rose contestó.

-"Alice subió hace un momento, ellos fueron a verla" Jasper asintió.

-"Vino" dijo en voz baja, Bella contestó.

-"Es el cumpleaños de las niñas, ¿cómo no iba a venir?" Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Pensé que no vendría, como no quiere verme, pensé que a lo mejor se quedaba en casa"

-"Vino temprano para ayudar a vestir a las niñas, luego se marchó a casa y llegó hace mas o menos una hora" le explicó Bella, Jasper detuvo su camino.

-"Creo que es mejor entonces que el que se vaya sea yo" dijo, Bella y Rose negaron a la vez.

-"No puedes hacer eso" dijo Rose en voz baja.

-"Rose, ella no quiere verme, además ustedes planificaron todo esto, ¿quién soy para amargarle el cumpleaños de nuestra niña?"

Bella iba a completar algo, pero los gritos de Kathy los dejaron sin palabras.

-"¡PAPI!" gritó la pequeña al fijarse en su presencia "¡Llegaste!" Jasper olvidó de momento la conversación con sus hermanas y se agachó a recibir a la pequeña de sus hijas.

-"Mi vida" dijo abrazándola con fuerza, tenía una semana que no la veía, él la fue a buscar cuando regresó del campamento de verano, la llevó a comer helado y le dijo que se tenía que ir de viaje por un tiempo, que no iba a estar en la casa pero que la llamaría a diario, Kathy aunque molesta, aceptó, era demasiado inocente como para entender que sus padres ya no vivían juntos.

-"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Jasper alzándola y abrazándola, la extrañaba tanto.

-"Gracias" dijo la chiquilla adherida al cuello de su papá, Jasper no la quería bajar, sólo separó su abrazo cuando lo halaron por su camisa desde ambos lados de su cuerpo, vio hacia abajo y se encontró con Emma y Brit viéndolo hacia arriba.

Bajó entonces a Kathy y se agachó al nivel de las niñas.

-"Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo a ambas y ellas se lanzaron en sus brazos.

-"¡Ven!" lo halo por la mano Brit "¡tienes que ver toda la fiesta tío Jazz!" dijo emocionada, Emma y Kathy lo halaron por la otra mano, llevándolo a rastras al patio trasero, Jasper vio a sus hermanas y ellas se encogieron ligeramente de hombros, las niñas no lo iban a soltar en un buen rato.

Nessie vio como las niñas llevaban a rastras a su tío Jazz hacia donde estaba el mago, se alzó en puntillas y buscó la atención de su hermano, ya debían entrar en acción, éste le asintió a su hermana y fue por Ben, mientras ella iba por Eli.

-"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Nessie a su prima, ésta sacudiendo sus manos asintió.

-"Si, debemos hacerlo" dijo la chica decidida, Nessie asintió.

-"Ok, ve entonces con él cuando lo demás este listo, te doy una señal" Elizabeth asintió y fue entonces al encuentro con su papá, mientras Nessie se iba a encontrar con los chicos.

-"Papá" dijo Elizabeth al verlo, Jasper le sonrió enormemente y la abrazó.

-"Hija, que hermosa te vez, ¿cómo estas?" preguntó apretándola contra sí.

-"Bien papi, estoy bien, ¿tú?" preguntó, Kathy se había distraído con el acto de magia.

-"Estoy bien preciosa, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no debes preocuparte?" preguntó volteando a verla un segundo, ella asintió y colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja apenada.

-"Cuéntame tu" dijo Jasper "¿Seth?" preguntó viendo a los alrededores a ver si lo veía, ella sonrió sonrojándose.

-"No viene, se fue a la universidad hace dos días" dijo bajando la mirada.

-"¿Y estas bien?" preguntó Jasper, ella asintió.

-"Si, lo extraño" dijo sintiendo que se iba a morir de la vergüenza, "pero estoy bien"

-"Me alegro" dijo Jasper inclinándose un poco para besarle la frente.

-"¿Y en la casa pequeña?" preguntó "¿Están bien? Me angustia que estén ustedes tres solas" dijo, ella respiró profundo y frunciendo la boca dijo.

-"Estamos bien papá, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco "Tío Edward se ofreció a acompañarnos la noche siguiente, pero mi mamá se negó"

Jasper respiró profundo.

-"¿Ella esta bien?" preguntó a su pesar, Elizabeth lo vio a los ojos y negó.

-"Está muy triste" dijo "aunque con nosotras se hace la fuerte, a Katherine la puede engañar, pero a mi no" dijo frunciendo la boca, Jasper respiró profundo, Elizabeth agregó.

-"Así como tampoco puedes engañarme tú" dijo bajito, Jasper la vio impresionado.

-"Te estas muriendo sin ella" dijo la chica, Jasper mantuvo la vista en sus ojos y admitió.

-"Me estoy muriendo sin las 3" Elizabeth sintió que iba a llorar y abrazó a su papá muy fuerte, él la recibió en brazos siendo conciente de lo mucho que las extrañaba.

-"Pero no podemos ponernos en esas pequeña" dijo Jasper separándose un poco de su abrazo, "no debería meterte en los problemas de tu mamá y yo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Papá, si no te apoyas en mi, ¿en quien lo vas a hacer?" preguntó muy madura la chica, "tengo casi los 18, ya no soy una niña pa" le dijo con una mueca apenada, Jasper la vio y sonrió, le besó la frente de nuevo y a su pesar dijo.

-"Es cierto, ya no eres una niña" Elizabeth sonrió desde el pecho de él.

-"Todo va a estar bien papá" dijo muy convencida.

-"Claro mi vida, claro que si" dijo Jasper, para no hacerla sentir mal, ella colocó los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono fatuo de su padre, se separó de él para contradecir su tono, pero se fijo que detrás, Nessie le hacia señas, había llegado el momento, debía ponerse a trabajar.

Para Jasper no pasó desapercibida la distracción de su hija, se giró un poco viendo a Nessie hablándole con la mirada a Elizabeth, la chica de cabello fucsia se vio en evidencia y saludó a su tío agitando una de sus manos, Jasper devolvió el saludo sonriendo, Nessie se acercó a ellos, Elizabeth fue a su encuentro.

-"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Elizabeth, Nessie colocó una cara de autentica preocupación.

-"Que mi mamá me va a matar" dijo "olvide traer las bandejas de casa de tía Alice" Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Las que te estuvo recordando toda la mañana?" preguntó levantando sus cejas, Nessie asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-"Si, me acaba de preguntar por ellas, ¿será que me acompañas? Pesan mucho y no encuentro a los chicos"

-"Claro" dijo Elizabeth dando un paso furtivo hacia ella, como ambas esperaban, Jasper se adelantó tomando a su hija por el brazo.

-"Deja que yo vaya" le dijo "quédense aquí disfrutando con sus hermanas, yo voy por las bandejas, ¿son las de plata Ness?" le preguntó a su sobrina, ella asintió.

-"Esas mismas tío" dijo la chica sonriéndole "de verdad muchas gracias, mi mamá se va a poner furiosa si no aparezco con las bandejas"

-"Tranquila" dijo Jasper guiñándole un ojo "mantente alejada del radar de Bella, no me demoro" las besó a ambas en la frente y con paso ligero se perdió por el lateral de la casa, para ir a la que fue de él.

Ambas adolescentes se quedaron pegadas por sus hombros viendo como Jasper se alejaba, una vez fuera de vista se colocaron frente a frente dando saltitos y grititos emocionadas.

-"¡Dios!" dijo Elizabeth "creí que todo se iba a echar a perder cuando volteo a verte, estuvo genial tu salida, ¿cómo se te ocurrió lo de las bandejas?" preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, habían ideado el plan de hacer que Jasper fuera a su casa, pero no lo habían planeado así.

-"Prima, por favor" dijo Nessie colocando sus ojos en blanco y cruzando sus brazos "estás hablando con la actriz estrella del grupo de teatro del colegio" dijo sobrada, ambas rieron de nuevo, su parte del plan estaba lista.

Eddy y Ben aparecieron y caminaron hacia ellas con actitud de espías.

-"¿Listo?" preguntó Ben, Nessie asintió.

-"Mi papá acaba de ir a mi casa" dijo Eli triunfante, "¿su parte?" preguntó a los chicos, Eddy señaló con su dedo hacia dentro de la casa, los cuatro vieron como Alice abría la puerta principal y cruzaba hacia la de enfrente.

-"Solo queda que ellos quieran hablar" dijo Elizabeth nerviosa, Nessie intervino.

-"Desde que se fue tío Jazz no han conversado, a lo mejor eso es lo que necesitan" dijo codeándola, Elizabeth renovó sus esperanzas y les sonrió a sus primos.

-"Gracias" les dijo, Eddy y Ben se adelantaron abrazándolas, abarcándolas completamente con sus brazos, Nessie y Eli gritaron divertidas del abrazo de oso.

Había música por lo que Eddy tomó la mano de su prima para invitarla a bailar, mientras Ben hacia lo propio con Nessie, ambas chicas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros fueron a bailar.

Edward codeó a Emmet y señaló hacia afuera, ambos vieron por los ventanales como sus hijos bailaban con sus primos y sonrieron, los chicos eran los mejores amigos, Bella y Rose vieron a sus esposos y se acercaron, separándose momentáneamente de ser anfitriones, Edward pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposa al igual que Emmet con la suya, que también se acercó para depositarle un beso en los labios, mientras sin decir palabra alguna veían como sus hijos se divertían.

Alice entró en su casa con la comodidad y familiaridad acostumbrada, Eddy le había pedido el favor de que le buscara el regalo de Kathy que lo había escondido para la pequeña, pero ella no lo había encontrado, Alice no pidió muchas explicaciones, simplemente se sintió aliviada de poder salir un segundo de la casa de Bella para tomar un poco de aire y tenía miedo de encontrarse con él.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas, frunció el ceño extrañada mientras se dirigía allí, ella juraría que las había apagado.

Cuando entró vio medio cuerpo de un hombre dentro de unos de los gabinetes de abajo, Alice pegó un grito al saberse acompañada en la casa.

Jasper que no encontraba las famosas bandejas que le había dicho su sobrina, se puso a buscarlas en el gabinete de abajo, estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no escuchó el sonido de los tacones que entraban a la cocina, tan solo escuchó el grito aterrador y estridente de Alice a pocos metros de él.

El grito lo tomó con tanta sorpresa que levantó la cabeza aun con medio cuerpo dentro del gabinete, dándose un fuerte golpe en parte posterior de la cabeza, Jasper retrocedió, no sin antes volver a golpearse con el filo del mueble, quedó de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina, Alice que había tomado una sartén de la cocina para defenderse del intruso vio la cabellera de Jasper y frunció el ceño furiosa.

-"¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" dijo aun histérica sin soltar la sartén mientras temblaba ligeramente, Jasper pasaba su mano por la parte golpeada de su cabeza.

-"Las chicas me pidieron que buscara unas bandejas" contestó con ojos cerrados aun de rodillas.

-"¡¿Que bandejas?" preguntó Alice aun asustada.

Jasper se colocó lentamente de pie, apoyándose en el fregadero, dejó de sobarse la nuca y la enfocó, al verla con la sartén en la mano, resopló una sonrisa.

-"¿Ibas a golpearme con eso?" preguntó, Alice se dio cuenta del sartén y sacudió al cabeza dejándolo donde lo había tomado.

-"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntó esta vez él "pensé que estabas en la fiesta"

-"Lo estaba" dijo Alice "pero Eddy y Ben me dijeron que habían dejado el regalo de Kathy aquí y vine a buscarlo"

Ambos se vieron unos segundos, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Y a mi Eli y Nessie me mandaron a buscar unas bandejas" dijo levantando sus cejas, Alice encajó los dientes.

-"Me van a escuchar" dijo furiosa "¿cómo se les ocurrió hacer esto?"

-"Imagino que están preocupados por Elizabeth" comento Jasper haciendo que Alice se detuviera un segundo.

Jasper respiró profundo y a su nariz le llegó la fragancia del perfume que usaba su esposa.

-"¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice se recostó del mesón.

-"¿Cómo crees?" preguntó bajando el tono de voz a casi un susurro.

-"Alice" dijo Jasper caminando hacia ella, Alice retrocedió levantando sus palmas, él se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus manos extendidas.

-"Tenemos que discutir la custodia de las niñas" dijo ella impulsivamente, Jasper palideció.

-"¿Custodia?" preguntó atacado "¿qué… qué estas diciendo?" preguntó aterrado.

-"Tenemos que establecer un acuerdo para ver a las niñas, Elizabeth es casi mayor de edad, ella puede decidir con quien quiere vivir, pero debemos ponernos de acuerdo con Kathy"

-"¡Alice!" llamó Jasper, ella tragó grueso y levantó la mirada enfocando sus anonadados ojos azules.

-"Sé de que estas hablando, soy abogado ¿recuerdas?" dijo, ella se sintió estúpida al tratar de explicarle lo que había averiguado, pero ya había empezado la conversación a la que le tenía mas miedo, ya estaba frente a él, simplemente debía seguir hablando.

-"Yo me quedare con Katherine, los…. Los fines de semana puedes…. Puedes venir a buscarla, no sé si quieras hacer tu los papeles, o quieres que me busque un abogado, conozco algunos, pero no sé… no sé si tu….." tartamudeo tanto, que no supo si él había entendido.

-"¿Divorciarnos?" preguntó Jasper con un nudo en la garganta "¿quieres divorciarte?"

Alice rompió en llanto apoyándose del mueble de la cocina, no quería divorciarse claro que no quería, pero… se suponía que ese era el paso a seguir ¿no? Ellos habían peleado muy fuerte, ella le había pedido que se fuera de la casa, ¿cómo arreglaban todo ese desastre? Lo mejor era separarse y ella no podía ser tan egoísta de no darle su libertad.

Jasper la sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-"Mírame" le pidió, Alice negó viendo sus rodillas, Jasper la tomó por la barbilla.

-"Mírame" volvió a pedirle, Alice subió sus ojos temblorosos y vio los de él aguados.

-"¿De verdad quieres que nos divorciemos?" preguntó Jasper en voz baja, no soportaba esas palabras si se referían a ellos.

Alice, manteniendo sus ojos en los de él negó despacio, Jasper sintió que su corazón volvía a latir.

-"Entonces ¿por qué dices eso?" preguntó, Alice sollozó un poco y contestó.

-"Tu no vas a cambiar" dijo "se que le diste una tregua a Eli y Seth, pero eres demasiado protector Jasper, yo… yo estaba acostumbrada, pero no puedo permitir que mis hijas se enfrenten a ti, con Elizabeth fue horrible, ¿que sucederá con Kathy?" preguntó preocupada, Jasper cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, su sobre protección con Elizabeth le había costado demasiado caro.

-"Alice" pidió suplicante "mi vida no me dejes" pidió "yo puedo cambiar, déjame intentarlo" le pidió, Alice negó, lo amaba demasiado para exigirle cambiar.

-"Shh" pidió él apoyándose en su frente "por favor" le pidió "por favor" repitió.

-"Jasper, no puedo hacerte cambiar, a lo mejor con distancia las cosas se resuelven" dijo "te dije cosas feas, no sé si podamos olvidar todo"

-"Shh" pidió él de nuevo "el amor lo olvida todo, por favor Alice" pidió tomándola por las mejillas.

-"¿Tú aun me amas?" preguntó lleno de miedo, su vida giraba entorno a sus hijas y esposa, si ella, que era su pilar, le decía que ya no lo amaba se iba a derrumbar, todo su mundo se iría al mismísimo infierno.

-"Ese no es el tema"

-"Si lo es" dijo él apretando su agarre "¿me amas?" preguntó de nuevo "¿algo de ese loco amor que me tenías queda en ti? El mío sigue intacto, por favor ¿dime si el tuyo cambio?"

Alice no paraba de derramar lagrimas.

-"No puedo mentirte" comenzó "pero eso no cambia nada, aunque te ame Jazz, creo que es mejor que sigamos así"

Jasper se inclinó y se apoyó en sus rodillas llorando, Alice se apoyó en la cabeza de él derramando algunas lágrimas, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él se aferraba a sus piernas.

-"No te voy a perder" dijo él con voz amortiguada, se incorporó un poco y la vio a los ojos.

-"Así me muera en el intento, yo te demuestro que puedo cambiar, dame un tiempo por favor" pidió sosteniéndola de las manos "dame tan solo un poco de tiempo, si sigues pensando así después, te prometo que yo mismo hago nuestro divorcio, todos cometemos errores Alice, por favor déjame enmendar los míos"

Sin permitirle a ella responder, sin siquiera permitirle asentir o negar, Jasper se levantó con ferocidad, pegando sus labios a los de ella, el contacto tomó por sorpresa a Alice, que antes de entender que sucedía, Jasper se colocó de pie, separándose de ella, Alice se quedó sentadita en la cocina de su casa respirando y llorando acelerada, lo único que escuchó fue como Jasper cerraba la puerta de entrada de la casa, dejándola sola.


	43. Reacciones ¿tardías?

**Reacciones… Tardías?**

_La primogénita del matrimonio en cuestión, identificada como Elizabeth Hale Cullen de 17 años de edad, tendrá potestad de elegir con cuál de sus padres quiere permanecer, eligiendo la residencia donde actualmente vive la madre, la Sra. Mary Alice Cullen._

_Con respecto a la segunda hija del matrimonio, la menor, Katherine Hale Cullen, de 8 años de edad, se llegó un acuerdo de custodia compartida, teniendo como vivienda principal, la de su madre la Sra. Mary Alice Cullen y pasará los fines de semana y algunas vacaciones (siempre con mutuo acuerdo de ambas partes) en casa de su padre, el Sr. Jasper Gregory Hale._

-"¿Mamá?" llamó Elizabeth bajando las escaleras, Alice dio la vuelta a los papeles, dejándolos como hojas en blanco.

-"En la sala hija" respondió a Elizabeth mientras trataba de ser disimulada para que la chica no dedujera que estaba leyendo.

Alice había recibido estos papeles hacia dos días y no había tenido valor de abrirlos, el sobre amarillo donde habían llegado, indicaba que venían de las oficinas del bufete de Jasper, por lo que sabía de antemano a que se referían, pero, simplemente no tenía valor de abrirlos y leerlos, nunca lo tendría.

-"Nessie me volvió a llamar" dijo Elizabeth llegando a la mesa de comedor donde su mama estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados sobre algunas hojas en blanco, la actitud de Elizabeth era un tanto obstinada.

-"¿Y qué ocurre con eso cielo?" preguntó Alice, Elizabeth la vio alzando sus cejas, como si el motivo de su obstinación fuera más que claro para su mamá.

-"Me tiene atormentada con lo de la compra del vestido del baile" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, "Quiere que la acompañe" Alice dio una risa simpática, los papeles se habían cambiado, el año anterior, Elizabeth como buena hija de Alice, había arrastrado para comprar su vestido a Nessie, que, como buena hija de Bella, detestaba ir de compras.

Ahora, algunos meses después, habían intercambiado de roles.

-"A ver" dijo Alice colocándose de pie, yendo al encuentro con su hija mayor "¿por qué ahora, que es tu primer baile en el último año de colegio, te dio por no querer asistir?" preguntó peinando un poco su cabello, trayendo dos cortinas negras y brillantes al frente, Elizabeth torció los ojos.

-"No es que no quiera ir" dijo y mordió su labio, Alice la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"El hecho de que Seth no pueda venir a acompañarte, no significa que debas perderte tu baile de primavera mi niña" dijo acariciándole un poco el rostro "sabias que era difícil que pudiera salir de la universidad para acompañarte" Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Él lo prometió" dijo mientras tamborileaba con la punta de su zapato en el suelo, Alice sacudió la cabeza, habían tenido esta conversación demasiadas veces ya.

-"Él te dijo que lo intentaría, eso fue lo que te prometió" Elizabeth fue a refutar pero Alice alzó su dedo haciéndola callar.

-"Eh, Eh" dijo deteniéndola "sabes que tengo razón, ahora" dijo señalando la puerta "vas a ir donde tu prima y vas a probarle al mundo que eres mi hija comprándote un hermoso vestido, ¿estamos?"

-"Mamá" dijo Elizabeth con voz malcriada, Alice volvió a señalar la puerta.

-"Anda" le dijo "tienes que ser solidaria con Nessie, es su primer baile" en eso tenía toda la razón, Nessie aun le faltaban dos cursos para graduarse, mientras Elizabeth ya estaba en el último.

-"No sé por qué está tan emocionada" dijo Elizabeth, "vamos a ir solos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice le dedicó una mirada recriminatoria.

-"No van solas" dijo "Benjamin la llevará a ella y tú iras con Eddy, Elizabeth, no seas malagradecida con tus primos"

Eli respiró profundo "está bien" dijo derrotada, Alice se fue a su cartera y tomó su tarjeta de crédito.

-"Ten" dijo extendiéndosela "cómprate algo lindo" Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

-"Papá me dio la de él" dijo sacando del bolsillo de sus vaqueros una visa dorara, Alice recompuso su rostro.

-"Ah, que bueno" fue lo que dijo, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a su bolso para guardarla, Elizabeth se acercó apresurada.

-"Lo siento, no, no sabía, él me la dio, yo no se la pedí" articuló demasiado rápido, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Hey, ya, cálmate" le dijo "no es nada del otro mundo, me parece bien que tu papá te la haya dado"

-"Lo siento" dijo la chica mordiendo su labio, Alice entrecerró los ojos.

-"Deja de disculparte, es tu papá cariño, es normal que esté interesado en tu baile de primavera, pero eso sí, en el baile de tu graduación, usamos la mía" dijo refiriéndose a la tarjeta de crédito "está bien?" preguntó guiñando un ojo, Elizabeth asintió.

Dieron por terminado el tema, Alice le dijo que la acompañara a tomar algo mientras Nessie venía a encontrarse con ella, ambas caminaron a la cocina, mientras Alice servía un par de vasos con limonada.

-"¿Y qué estabas haciendo cuando bajé?" preguntó la adolescente sentada en unos de los bancos de la cocina, Alice le extendió el vaso con hielo y limonada con una sonrisa.

-"Nada importante, solo leyendo unos papeles" le dijo "correspondencia" agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Elizabeth iba a preguntar a que se refería, pero el toque insistente del timbre de su puerta hizo que recordara el afán de su prima, Alice rió divertida.

-"Ve por tus cosas, yo le abro" Elizabeth subió por las escaleras de la cocina, para buscar su bolso y un suéter, Alice recibió a su sobrina con una sonrisa.

-"Hola tía Alice!" dijo la chica al abrirse la puerta, Nessie ahora vestía un poco menos llamativo que en el verano, aunque los colores que predominaban eran los oscuros, los sorprendía a todos utilizando blanco de vez en cuando.

Llevaba puesto en ese momento, unos vaqueros con algunos agujeros de un azul muy claro, que los hacían ver más bien desgastados, su franela, era blanca, tenía incrustaciones de color negro que formaban una rosa en el centro de su estomago, arriba llevaba una chaquetita de color negro también y sus inseparables converse.

Aunque siempre tenía en su atuendo el color negro, esta vez se veía bastante dulcificada, aunque, sus mechones fucsias seguían súper presentes en su cabello.

-"¿Cómo estas preciosa?" preguntó Alice, la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Bien, estoy bien" dijo "¿y Eli?" preguntó, los pasos de su prima empezaron a escucharse cuando bajo las escaleras.

-"Aquí estoy Ness"

-"¿Vamos?" preguntó emocionada, Alice no pudo evitar reír, mientras Elizabeth ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Las tres salieron de la casa, Elizabeth manejaría al centro comercial, Alice abrazó ligeramente a las dos.

-"¿Llevas tu permiso?" le preguntó a Elizabeth, ella asintió.

-"Tienen mucho cuidado" empezó, Elizabeth ya se llevaba el auto al colegio, le habían regalado, la camioneta rojo sangre, que era de su papá cuando era soltero, era algo vieja, pero aun rodaba muy bien, sin embargo, Alice no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa cada vez que su hija tomaba las riendas del automóvil.

-"Tendremos cuidado mamá" concedió la peli negra acostumbrada a la sobre protección de Alice, Nessie asintió mientras se giraba momentáneamente hacia su casa, agitó su mano despidiéndose, Alice no levantó la mirada, era de suponerse de quien se estaba despidiendo, ambas niñas se subieron a la camioneta, amarraron sus cinturones de seguridad y emprendieron la marcha.

Tanto Alice como Bella caminaron hacia la avenida para despedir con sus manos a su hija y sobrina.

Cuando la camioneta giró en la esquina, ambas quedaron frente a frente, no podían disimular el hecho de verse.

-"Alice" dijo Bella a modo de saludo, Alice le medio sonrió.

-"Bella" contestó en el mismo tono.

-"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Bella, Alice le dio una sonrisa conciliadora.

-"Estoy bien Bella, todo va bien" pensó en dar media vuelta y dirigirse a casa, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su mejor amiga y la verdad la extrañaba.

-"Quieres…" dijo mientras Bella había emprendido la marcha a su casa, se giró asombrada al escuchar la pregunta de Alice, "¿tomarte algo?" terminó de hablar, Bella acomodó su expresión asombrada y sonrió sinceramente.

-"Me encantaría" dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y encabezó el camino a su casa.

Pasadas algunas horas las amigas reían a mandíbula batiente en el mesón de la cocina.

-"¡No puedo creer que aun te acuerdes de eso!" declaró Alice secando la comisura de su ojo derecho.

-"¿Bromeas?" preguntó Bella con la misma expresión, "prácticamente me subiste a ese avión" dijo riendo "¡yo no tenía idea de cómo moverme en Londres y aun así me convenciste de que fuera por Edward!"

Alice volvió a reír dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino, sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a su amiga.

-"Era necesario obligarte" dijo colocando la copa sobre la mesada "estabas en tu época, _no sé lo que quiero_" dijo haciendo algunas muecas "y casi pierdes a mi hermano, ¿no me contaste que allá en Londres se encontró con Tania?" preguntó provocándole una expresión de asco a Bella.

-"Si, pero la mujer estaba casada y con un hijo, así que no es que fuera un gran problema" Alice rió divertida.

-"¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de blanco que dimos para Em y Rose justo cuando regresó?" preguntó, Bella asintió riendo, en esa fiesta se había _reconciliado_ con Edward después de su separación cuando eran novios.

-"¿Cómo olvidarla? creo que aun esta en los reportajes como referencia" Alice inclinó la cabeza en señal de orgullo, ella la había organizado solita.

Volvieron a refrescar sus copas, Alice apoyó su codo en la mesa, examinando el contenido oscuro de su copa.

-"Recuerdo el día que llevamos a Em y Rose al aeropuerto" comenzó "yo me regrese a casa con Eddy, no recuerdo muy bien como fue que llegamos al tema, pero sé que le conté de tu altercado con Leah y Jacob" dijo levantando una ceja "se puso muy mal cuando supo que Jacob te había herido de nuevo"

Bella respiró profundo, Alice se refería al día que ella había salvado a Leah y a Seth, el que ahora era novio de su sobrina.

-"¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?" dijo Bella enseriándose "que de tantas escuelas, de tantas personas, Seth, el chico que nació aquel día, terminaría enamorándose de Elizabeth, que ni siquiera había nacido"

-"El mundo da muchas vueltas Bells" dijo Alice en tono abatido "te puedo jurar que por lo menos yo, jamás me imagine que podía vivir lo que estoy viviendo ahora"

Alice pensó en enseñarle los papeles de divorcio a Bella, de hablar de su situación con alguien mayor, Elizabeth siempre se ofrecía para ayudarla, pero no era justo cargarla con semejantes problemas, pero por otro lado estaba Bella, ella siempre había ocupado la posición de mejor amiga, era cierto que era prácticamente la hermana de Jazz, pero necesitaba tanto desahogarse en ese momento.

-"Bella" la llamó cambiando un poco el tono, ella se percató del cambio e inmediatamente le prestó atención.

-"Esta mañana leí algo" comenzó, "me había llegado por correspondencia el jueves, pero tan solo hoy lo abrí"

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Bella, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Me llegó un sobre del bufete" dijo y Bella se tensó de inmediato, no podía referirse a nada mas "me llegaron los papeles del divorcio"

Bella abrió sus ojos asombrada, la sola idea le causaba un terror horrible en su espina dorsal, ella lo consideraba un error terrible, Alice y Jasper eran la pareja perfecta, no podían terminar así.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó luego de la larga pausa "¿vas a firmarlos?" preguntó llena de terror, ella sabía que Jasper no quería separarse de su familia, los meses que habían pasado desde el cumpleaños de las niñas, lo había pasado terrible, pero también sabía que no le exigiría nada a Alice porque no quería dañarla, él mismo le había confesado a Bella, que aunque muriera el día que firmara esos papeles, haría lo que Alice quisiera, que no volvería a cometer el error de llevarle la contraria, y si ella quería separarse de él, él no era nadie para obligarla a permanecer a su lado.

-"Alice" volvió a llamarla, pero el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa al abrirse, las sacó de su conversación.

-"¿Mami?" preguntó la dulce voz de Kathy desde la entrada, Alice se colocó de pie yendo hasta ella, Bella dejó a un lado la conversación y la siguió.

-"Aquí mi princesa" dijo saliendo a su vista, Katherine la vio y una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, corrió a los brazos de mamá, Alice intentó cargarla, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

-"Te extrañe mi cielo" dijo Alice de cuclillas abrazándola "¿cómo te fue?" había pasado el fin de semana con Jasper, su papá la había ido a buscar al colegio el viernes y la llevó hoy domingo a casa, Elizabeth había almorzado y pasado la tarde del día anterior con ellos.

-"Buenísimo mami" dijo la pequeña rubia "fuimos al cine y al parque" dijo emocionada, Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Me alegro" dijo despeinándola "¿te divertiste?" la niña asintió muchas veces seguidas.

-"¡Hola tía Bella!" dijo al fijarse en su presencia a espaldas de su mamá, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludo con su mano.

-"Hola princesa" dijo sonriente.

-"¿Y Emma?" preguntó viendo hacia los lados, Bella le contestó.

-"Salió con tu tío Edward, llegará más tarde" la chiquilla asintió en señal de entender, luego se volvió hacia su mamá.

-"Esto de tener dos casas no es tan malo como creí" dijo demasiado inocente, Alice la tomó de la mano y camino a la entrada, para que se despidiera de su papá, Bella las siguió.

-"Pero… ¿no podrías venir tú y Elizabeth para la casa nueva de papá los fines de semana?" preguntó, robándole un intercambio de miradas incomodas ambas adultas, luego la pequeña agregó "y él podría regresar aquí, así nos divertimos todos juntos"

Alice no contestó, ya habían hablado con la pequeña Katherine acerca de la separación de sus padres, pero ella no terminaba de entender la seriedad y profundidad del asunto.

Alice salió a la puerta principal, Kathy corrió hacia su papá que esperaba recostado en la camioneta que le servía de reemplazo a la que ahora manejaba Elizabeth.

Al ver a su hija pequeña correr hacia él, abrió la cajuela y sacó la pequeña maleta con un dibujo de mi pequeño pony, que llevaba la chiquilla con algunas cosas para pasar el fin de semana donde papá, al igual que bajó el pequeño bolso que la niña usaba para ir al colegio.

Jasper caminó hasta la entrada, para entregarle los implementos a la que aun era su esposa, esto se repetía casi todos los fines de semana desde los meses que Jasper no vivía en esa casa, la única diferencia que tuvo ese día, fue la presencia de Bella, que al Jasper verla lo abarcó una genuina sorpresa.

-"Bella" dijo a modo de saludo "que sorpresa tan agradable verte aquí" dijo con una sonrisa, normalmente cuando iba a llevar a su pequeña a casa, se sentía terriblemente nostálgico y melancólico, pero el hecho de ver a su hermana visitando la que fue su casa, le dio algún tipo de tonta esperanza.

-"Jazz" dijo Bella bajando el escalón de la entrada, abrazándolo "también me alegra verte" le dijo al oído mientras lo abrazaba.

-"Kathy mi cielo" dijo Jazz por encima del hombro de Bella a su pequeña, "¿por qué no vas con tía Bella adentro?" le pidió, Bella se separó de Jasper, entendiendo las intenciones de la petición, le quito sus cosas a Jazz y se encaminó a la casa.

-"Ven princesa, cuéntame que película vieron" dijo emocionada mientras entraba de nuevo a casa, Alice acarició la rubia cabellera de su pequeña mientras pasaban a su lado, luego vio como Jasper se acercaba despacio hacia ella, se detuvo justo antes de subir el escalón de la entrada principal.

-"Hola Alice" dijo viéndola y dirigiéndose a ella directamente, ella inclinó la cabeza y extendió su mano recibiendo los implementos de su hija.

-"Hola Jasper" dijo en el mismo tono, normalmente intercambiaban algunas palabras.

-"Kathy hizo la tarea de lengua y matemáticas" le informó "no confió mucho en mi ayuda en la de matemáticas, por lo que a lo mejor te pide que la revises" Alice asintió ocultando una risa, Jasper era muy bueno con las letras, pero los números no eran sus mejores amigos.

-"La revisaré, no te preocupes" concordó Alice, Jasper se quedó un poco frustrado al ver morir la sonrisa que apenas se vislumbraba en sus labios.

-"Comió sin problemas" continuó "aunque sigue sin tolerar el brócoli" Alice asintió, eso era más que normal.

-"¿Y Elizabeth?" preguntó él.

-"Esta de compras con Nessie" Jasper sonrió.

-"¿Finalmente decidió ir al baile?" preguntó risueño, Alice asintió con la misma actitud.

-"Me dijo que le diste tu tarjeta, muy amable de tu parte" Jasper se encogió de hombros, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-"¿Va a ir con E.J no?" preguntó, "¿necesitaran que los lleve?" preguntó de repente preocupado.

-"Entre Edward y Emmet les alquilaron una limosina, van a salir de aquí, así que no te preocupes" le indicó, luego agregó "si quieres puedes venir a verlos" Jasper le sonrió, ya Bella le había dicho para que fuera a su casa a ver a los chicos salir para el baile, pero que Alice lo invitara significaba bastante para él.

-"No me lo perdería por nada" Alice intentó sonreírle de nuevo y se detuvo a medio camino, Jasper se volvió a sentir frustrado al no poder verla sonreír.

-"Hasta el fin de semana que viene" dijo ella a modo de despedía, dándole la espalda, él la llamó a medio camino.

-"Recibiste…" dijo y su voz se trancó, Alice se volvió a girar.

-"Los abrí esta mañana" dijo, "aun no los he leído" explicó sabiendo a que se refería Jasper, "supongo que el fin de semana que viene te los entregaré" ya habían redactado algunos borradores, por lo que la copia que tenía Alice, eran los papeles definitivos.

-"No hay apuro" dijo Jasper con velocidad, "léelo con calma, si… si tienes alguna queja o objeción, házmelo saber, así lo corregimos" ella levantó sus cejas.

-"Seguramente está bien" dijo "lo hemos corregido demasiadas veces"

-"Igual no tengo apuro" se apresuró en completar Jasper, ella asintió torpemente.

-"Nos vemos Jasper" dijo terminando de entrar a casa, él se despidió con una mano de ella.

-"Nos vemos Allie" dijo de manera cariñosa, su corazón y su cuerpo se destruía cada vez que la veía marcharse.

Alice cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella con ojos cerrados, ella _sí_ tenía apuro, quería ponerle un punto final a esto, ese dolor molesto que le atravesaba el pecho cada vez que lo veía, esa rabia de no poder llevarse bien.

Abrió sus ojos con furia, tragándose las lagrimas, estaban colgando hacía demasiados meses de un hilo, no terminaban de concretar la situación, Jasper siempre buscaba una excusa para retrasar la firma del documento, pero no mostraba nada concreto, hasta donde Alice sabia, seguía siendo el mismo papel, ya estaba cansada, tenía que ponerle un fin a esto, ser radical y definitiva, sin pensar en la consecuencias.

Caminó a la mesa del comedor y volteó de nuevo los papeles del divorcio que tenía aun boca abajo sobre la mesa, tomó el lapicero que siempre estaba junto al teléfono y pasó las paginas violentamente hasta la última, Jasper ya los había firmado, era una de sus filosofías como abogado, si él formaba parte del acuerdo, siempre entregaba los contratos firmados, así el cliente podía estar seguro de que no lo iban a estafar, esa era una regla personal que siempre mantuvo.

Alice sintió su mano temblar sobre la línea negra y delgada, cerró los ojos, debía ser valiente, ella había tomado esta decisión, debía seguir adelante.

Abrió sus ojos para ver como la punta del lapicero se deslizaba sobre la delgada línea negra arriba de su nombre, cuando terminó de deslizarla había trazado por completo su firma, había puesto final a 20 años de su vida.

_**Esa misma tarde en el bufete.**_

-"Laura" llamó Jasper por el intercomunicador de su escritorio, empezaba una nueva semana y con ella las responsabilidades pertinentes del bufete.

-"Dígame Mr. Hale" habló la voz de su asistente por el aparato.

-"No tengo en mi poder el caso, Mackenzie-Logan, por favor encuéntralo por mi y tráemelo ¿si?"

-"Enseguida Mr. Hale" indicó la mujer desde su escritorio, Jasper normalmente estaba lleno de trabajo y no recibía visitas, por lo que cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, asumió que se trataba de Laura, que le traía el caso que le había pedido.

Levantó la vista de sus papeles esperando encontrarse con Laura, pero una mujer morena, un tanto mas joven que él, de piel lozana, lo veía con una sonrisa apenada.

-"Disculpe" dijo la mujer "¿es usted Jasper Hale?" preguntó aun sabiendo que se trataba de él, Jasper se levantó de la silla y fue hasta ella.

-"Si, encantado" dijo extendiendo la mano, la mujer la estrechó sonriendo.

-"Lamento meterme así a su oficina, pero no había nadie afuera y de verdad me urge hablar con usted"

Jasper vio intrigado a la mujer, le era un poco familiar, creía conocerla, pero la mente no le daba para ubicarla.

-"Mi secretaria no esta" dijo "pero no se preocupe ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?" le indicó gentilmente, pensó que vendría por sus servicios profesionales, ya estaba pensando en remitirla con algunos de sus colegas, ya que él normalmente asesoraba nada mas y en este momento estaba realmente ocupado con una demanda a un emporio financiero.

-"No sé si se acuerda de mi" dijo la mujer "usted me ayudó hace mucho tiempo" Jasper dio una sonrisa simpática.

-"A decir verdad" comenzó sentándose en su silla "su rostro me es un poco familiar, pero no termino de ubicarla"

Ella sonrió.

-"Leah Clearwater" dijo robándole una expresión de asombro a Jasper "usted me ayudó a obtener la custodia completa de mi hijo mayor, él esta… _saliendo_ ahora con Elizabeth, su hija"

Jasper necesitó tan solo unos segundos para componer su expresión, sacudió la cabeza, la había ubicado en lo que le había dicho su nombre.

-"Leah" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó educadamente.

-"Bien Mr. Hale" le dijo torciendo la cabeza como para no entrar en detalles, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Llámame Jasper" le pidió, ella asintió estando de acuerdo, él respiro profundo, luego aclaró su garganta.

-"Disculpa mi falta de delicadeza, pero tu visita me cae por completo de sorpresa, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, reprimiéndose mentalmente por sonar tan grosero.

-"No te preocupes" dijo Leah, "lamento haberme aparecido así, pero estoy un tanto preocupada"

Jasper no pudo evitar la mueca de incredulidad, ¿qué tenía que ver él con la preocupación de Leah?

Ella respiró profundo y empezó a articular.

-"Estoy preocupada por Seth" comenzó robándole un alzamientos de cejas a Jasper.

-"Leah" la llamó "no entiendo…" comenzó, "¿qué tengo que ver con tu preocupación?"

Leah meditó un segundo, ordenando sus palabras antes de hablar, se encontraba un tanto nerviosa de hablar con Jasper.

-"¿Usted le dijo que podía ser novio de Elizabeth a distancia cierto?" preguntó volviéndolo a tratar de usted, Jasper no la corrigió, ella parecía mas cómoda tratándolo así.

-"Si, eso es cierto" contestó el abogado.

-"Bueno" Leah hizo una pausa y continuó "Seth, se lo esta tomando muy en serio, él me dijo que si se destacaba en la universidad, usted lo dejaría ser novio formal de Elizabeth"

Jasper la vio con cierta cautela, la verdad era que él mantenía la esperanza de que Seth se enamorara de la vida de universitario.

-"Pues, él no quiere defraudarlo" continuó Leah, "ni a usted, ni a Eli"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, seguía sin entenderla.

-"Casi no ha venido a casa" siguió ella "apenas vino una semana en navidades" de eso tuvo conocimiento él, de hecho navidades y año nuevo había sido la ultima vez que Elizabeth lo había visto, pero estaban casi entrando en primavera ya, eso equivalía a mas o menos 3 meses desde la ultima vez que Seth había estado por la casa de Eli.

-"Sé que él se está esforzando de más para no defraudarlo, se está matando para ser el mejor en su clase, pero extraño mucho a mi hijo, además, se que muere por venir a acompañar a Eli en su baile de primavera"

Jasper aún no salía de su escepticismo.

-"¿Por qué no viene entonces? Según tengo entendido esta estudiando en NYU, o eso me dijo mi hija, eso está a un par de horas de mi casa y la escuela de los chicos, si Seth no quiere venir, es por que no lo desea"

Leah lo vio con decepción en mirada, Jasper no conocía ni un poco a su hijo.

-"Seth fue un niño muy querido" comenzó "aunque nació con los inconvenientes que ya conocemos, él fue muy querido" completó.

-"Pero yo sentía que siempre se sentía fuera de lugar" Leah levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules oscuros de Jazz, Laura, su secretaria, entró con los papeles que le había indicado buscar, Jasper los recibió y le pidió que saliera, que no permitiera que nadie los interrumpiera.

Leah esperó paciente a que la secretaria se marchara, negándose amablemente a la bebida que le ofrecieron, cuando se vio a solas nuevamente con Jasper continuó su relato.

-"Embry, mi esposo" continuó "siempre fue un excelente padre, Seth lo quería, pero nunca lo vio como padre, cuando…" dijo y se vio obligada a dar una pausa "cuando Jacob salio de la cárcel" dijo y Jasper no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con molestia "yo no quería que se acercara a Seth, no quería que establecieran algún vinculo"

-"Pero según sé, tu hijo se lleva bien con Black" argumentó él entrelazando sus dedos, Leah asintió.

-"Tuve que decirle la verdad, Seth se sentía muy fuera de entorno, decía que no tenía parecido con Embry, que no se sentía su hijo, fueron muchos inconvenientes que tuvimos mientras decidimos contarle la verdad, no le voy a contar todos los pormenores" dijo sacudiendo nerviosamente una de sus manos "el hecho es, que entre Embry y yo, le contamos la verdad de sus orígenes"

Jasper no sabía por qué, pero no quería perderse detalle de este relato, mantuvo silencio, esperando a que ella continuara.

-"Seth es un chico muy pacifico y aunque le costó un poco, aceptó a la larga la presencia de Jacob en su vida como padre biológico, sin embargo, Seth nunca a tenido una figura paterna estable, Embry, Dios me perdone, era muy inexperto cuando decidió ayudarme, él y yo nos casamos cuando Seth tenía los 5 añitos, mi hijo lo vio como un amigo que se convirtió en su papá, y a los 7 años de edad se enteró de la existencia de Jacob, terminó con dos padres, que a la final ninguno lo era en realidad"

-"Seth supo, lo que era una familia, lo que era un padre, cuando conoció a Elizabeth"

Jasper se alteró de inmediato, enderezó su espalda con alarma, ¿qué quería decir Leah con esas palabras?

-"No me mal interprete" dijo Leah enseñando sus palmas "solo quiero decir, que cuando Seth conoció a Elizabeth, entendió bien lo que significa el concepto de familia, siempre llegaba a casa, contándome de esta chica hermosa de cabello negro que estudiaba con sus primos, que se defendían a muerte entre ellos, que eran inseparables, él siempre me decía, _yo quiero una chica así para mi ma_" dijo con cierta nostalgia, Jasper estaba sin palabras.

-"Él me contó la vez que le habló por primera vez, fue una tontería, en la cafetería de la escuela, pero estaba tan emocionado" Leah extrañaba mucho a su hijo mayor, por eso estaba hablando de mas, sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en el motivo de su visita.

-"Cuando Elizabeth se escapó" dijo saltándose hasta esa parte "Seth vino a mi aterrado, diciéndome que usted jamás los dejaría estar juntos" una punzada de culpa atravesó su pecho "yo ya sabia que Elizabeth se trataba de su hija, yo sabia que no iba a estar fácil para ese par, fue entonces cuando le dije que viniera a verlo"

Jasper abrió sus ojos asombrado.

-"Si" dijo Leah al leerle la expresión "fui yo la que le dije que no se escapara con Elizabeth en la estación de trenes, yo le dije que hiciera las cosas bien, que luchara por Elizabeth si eso era lo que en realidad quería, por eso le dije que lo buscara"

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó Jasper, "sabes el resentimiento que le tengo a Black, sabes que tan solo accedí a este _trato_ por que mi familia se puso de lado de Elizabeth, pero nunca podré estar en paz con un descendiente de Black"

-"Lo sé" dijo ella.

-"Pero aun así lo enviaste para acá, ¿por qué?" preguntó genuinamente interesado.

-"No en vano eres hermano de Isabella" empezó "todo lo que le hice en mi juventud y aun así ella arriesgó su vida por salvarnos, tu no estuviste ahí ese día, mi desesperación era enorme, en ese momento podría haber jurado que mi bebe había muerto en mi vientre" Jasper estaba en silencio, ella continuó "y aun con todo el mal, que yo le había causado a Isabella, ella me ayudó, me perdonó. Y te repito, no en vano son hermanos, la bondad de ella, tiene que ser parecida a la tuya"

Sus palabras dejaron sin argumentos a Jasper, Leah tenía razón, Bella había hecho lo imposible para salvar a la persona que había destruido su vida, sacudió la cabeza, de repente le parecía descabellada su reacción con respecto a la relación de Seth y su hija.

-"Seth se está matando por graduarse antes de tiempo, está estudiando tanto que a veces pienso que se va a enfermar, ya no entrena, solamente estudia como loco por usted"

Jasper levantó sus cejas.

-"No quiere dejar cabos sueltos, quiere cumplir a cabalidad una a una las condiciones que usted le implantó, para no darle el mas mínimo motivo de duda, él quiere sentirse digno, de ser novio de una Hale"

-"¿Y qué se supone que puedo hacer yo?" preguntó Jasper, Leah se levantó de su silla con lentitud.

-"Es tan solo un muchacho, temo que cuando empiece a vivir, ya la vida haya pasado, no es justo que él no pueda ver a su familia, no es justo que su hija pase su baile de primavera sola"

Jasper se quedó sentado mientras Leah tomaba su bolso y se dirigía despacio a la puerta.

-"Piénselo bien Mr. Hale" dijo Leah con el pomo en su mano "¿vale la pena que ambos estén tristes si con solo verse se alegraran sus vidas?"

Abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia afuera, respiró profundo y volvió a decirle con voz de ruego.

-"Mi hijo no es como Jacob, Seth es bueno, así como sé que también lo es usted"

_**Esa noche en la casa de Elizabeth**_

Un suave toque en la puerta de su habitación, hizo que Elizabeth caminara hasta ella para abrir, era pasadas las 8 de la noche, ya había cenado con su mamá y su hermanita y ahora estaba preparando su bolso para la escuela del día siguiente.

Cuando la abrió, sus ojos vieron a su visitante sorprendida.

-"¿Eddy?" dijo incrédula al ver a su primo, terminó de abrir la puerta haciéndolo pasar.

-"¿Cómo estás linda?" preguntó Edward Jasper al entrar de lleno en la habitación de su prima, compartieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego que Elizabeth cerrara la puerta dejándolos solos.

-"¿Ya te ibas a acostar?" preguntó Eddy un tanto apenado, Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza.

-"Para nada, solo estaba arreglando mi bolso para mañana" Eddy asintió y bajo la mirada a sus zapatos, Elizabeth lo vio con ceño fruncido.

-"¿Que puedo hacer por ti primo?" preguntó.

Eddy levantó su vista, la vio a los ojos un segundo, tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero al verla desistió por completo.

-"¿Sabes que?" dijo y respiró profundo "no me hagas caso, no importa, mejor me voy" dijo caminando de nuevo a la puerta, Elizabeth se adelantó deteniéndolo, su expresión era entre divertida y extrañada.

-"¿Qué sucede Eddy?" preguntó "¿de qué estas hablando?"

Eddy sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo le iba a hacer eso a su prima? pero ya había venido hasta aquí, tenía justificar su visita de algún modo.

-"Nessie me contó que fueron de compras" dijo, Elizabeth colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Por eso viniste?" preguntó, "¿Ness está tan insoportable como esta mañana?" preguntó riendo, Eddy alzó sus cejas.

-"Creo que se ha puesto el vestido alrededor de 15 veces" dijo dando una risotada, Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza en una expresión incrédula.

-"Está demasiado emocionada" dijo riendo.

-"Si, pero a veces llega a ser atorrante" dijo su gemelo, ambos tomaron asiento en la cama de Elizabeth, ella entrecerró los ojos recriminándole su tono.

-"No seas así, es su primer baile, aunque vaya con Ben, es todo un acontecimiento" Eddy asintió con la misma mueca obstinada.

-"¿Y tu?" preguntó, "¿tu vestido?" preguntó viendo hacia los lados, esperando una bolsa parecida a con la que había llegado su melliza, Elizabeth se encogió un poco.

-"No me compré nada" dijo, Eddy alzó sus cejas "no me mires así, no encontré nada que me gustara, pensé en ponerme el mismo vestido de la vez anterior" completó encogiéndose de hombros, "no te preocupes, no te haré pasar vergüenza" dijo guiñándole un ojo, a Eddy lo habían _obligado_ a que llevara a su prima el baile, esos no eran sus planes principales, pero cuando su mamá le pidió el favor que llevara a su prima dado que Seth no iba a venir, simplemente no se pudo negar.

-"Tranquila, nunca lo harías" dijo pero su voz sonó un tanto apagada, Elizabeth estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no captó el tono de su primo, resopló haciendo que sus labios hicieran un sonido simpático, Eddy la vio sonriendo, ella torció los ojos.

-"Me voy a comprar el vestido" dijo, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No te preocupes, no me importa, si no tienes ánimos de comprártelo, por mi ni te preocupes"

Finalmente Elizabeth sintió la desidia en su tono.

-"Eddy" lo llamó "¿quieres decirme algo?" su primo negó con la cabeza y se colocó de pie.

-"Mejor te dejo dormir, no importa" dijo caminando hacia la puerta, Elizabeth lo vio intrigada.

-"Edward" lo llamó por su nombre completo, casi nunca nadie de la familia lo hacia, él se giró sobre sus talones.

-"¿A qué viniste en realidad primo?" preguntó, Eddy respiro profundo.

-"Prométeme que no me vas a odiar" pidió, Eli se levantó asombrada yendo a su encuentro.

-"¿Odiarte?" preguntó anonadada "¿cómo podría odiarte?" era una pregunta absurda, Eddy la tomó de las manos y la vio a los ojos.

-"Por favor, por favor" pidió con mirada sincera "contéstame con la pura verdad, sin importar nada, ni nadie ¿lo prometes?"

Elizabeth asintió.

-"¿De verdad quieres ir al baile?" preguntó, Elizabeth lo vio a los ojos mordiendo su labio, no quería decirle la verdad, no quería quedarle mal a su primo, si ella le decía que en realidad no tenía ánimos de ir echaría a perder todo el grupo.

Pero él le había pedido que fuera honesta.

Eddy esperó paciente a que ella pusiera sus pensamientos en orden, Elizabeth, después de meditarlo, cerró sus ojos contestando.

-"No" dijo "la verdad no quiero ir al baile, voy a ir por que mis padres y mis tíos están empeñados, pero, la verdad no quiero ir, lo lamento"

Esperó unos segundos y apenas abrió uno de sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con la mirada molesta o afín de su primo.

Abrió los ojos por completo, cuando vislumbro la enorme sonrisa frente a ella.

-"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó, Eddy, halándola de las manos que aun mantenía tomadas la sentó en la cama, sentándose frente a ella.

-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces" dijo él, Elizabeth se contagió de su risa, pero le preguntó algo extrañada.

-"¿Tú no quieres ir tampoco?" preguntó, Eddy asintió, indicándole que en efecto quería ir, Elizabeth recordó que tanto él como Ben ya habían alquilado los trajes que usarían, pero…. Si Eddy le estaba preguntando si quería o no ir al baile y él aun quería ir…

Elizabeth lo entendió al vuelo.

-"¿Quieres llevar a alguien, tienes… tienes una cita?" preguntó emocionada.

Eddy sintió un calor en sus mejillas, desde que había empezado ese año escolar, se había fijado mucho en una chiquilla que había entrado nueva en su curso, era pelirroja, blanca, con el cutis lleno de pecas, para él era un auténtico sueño.

-"No le he dicho nada aun" dijo Edward, Elizabeth sonrió enormemente, emocionándose por la cara de tonto enamorado que mostraba su primo en ese momento, "pero quería preguntarte primero, prima" dijo viéndola fijamente "si quieres ir al baile no importa, voy contigo, jamás de los jamases te dejaría sola" dijo realmente serio, Eli palmeó su mejilla.

-"Eres un sueño" dijo "esa chica tiene mucha suerte" Eddy volteó su rostro.

-"No digas eso" pidió apenado, ella rió por lo alto.

-"¿La conozco?" preguntó emocionada, Edward negó.

-"No creo, es bastante tímida, vemos química y biología juntos, además tu estás en el ultimo año"

Elizabeth frunció la boca.

-"¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Daniela" contestó Eddy, su rostro se ilumino de inmediato "Daniela Marks"

-"Pues" dijo Elizabeth con la misma expresión contenta "pídele mañana mismo que vaya al baile contigo, no te pernotaré si no la invitas"

Eddy, aunque sonrió, preguntó aun apenado.

-"Pero… ¿y tu?" ella se encogió de hombros, "Eli… Mi mama y tía Alice no les va a gustar que te deje plantada"

Un ligero toque en la puerta hizo que giraran su rostro violentamente hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-"Eli, Eddy, es tarde mis amores, mañana es día de escuela" dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta, Edward se colocó de pie apresuradamente.

-"¡Ya voy tía!" dijo en voz mas alta, Elizabeth lo tomó de la mano.

-"Por mi tía y mi mamá no te preocupes, yo lidio con ellas, así que mañana invita a Daniela ¿ok?" dijo Eli en voz baja, Eddy la vio con media sonrisa en los labios, había sido buena idea ir a contarle.

-"Elizabeth" llamó Alice desde afuera, la chica colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡Voy ma!" gritó, luego agregó solo para su primo en voz baja "no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, no vaya ser que alguien se te adelante ok, invítala mañana mismo" Eddy asintió.

-"Así lo haré, gracias prima" dijo abrazándola, Elizabeth le devolvió el abrazo mas contenta de lo podía imaginar que se sentiría por saberlo interesado en una chica.

Alice abrió la puerta del cuarto, encontrándose con los últimos segundos del abrazo de su sobrino y su hija, los chicos se separaron sonriendo como tontos, Eddy abrazó a su tía mas feliz de lo que había entrado a la casa.

-"Nos vemos tía, te quiero" dijo abrazándola y alzándola tan solo un poco del suelo, Alice dio un gritito de impresión, Edward le plantó un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, Elizabeth aun mantenía la expresión contenta en el rostro.

-"¿Y eso que fue?" preguntó Alice a su hija, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Nada importante ma" dijo riendo "solo que ambos nos hicimos un favor muy grande" Alice vio con cejas levantadas a su hija mayor, esta sacudió la cabeza.

-"Te cuento mañana ¿bueno?" le dijo, se adelantó y besó su mejilla "me voy a acostar, nos vemos ma" cerró su puerta dejando a una Alice totalmente desconcertada.

Elizabeth se asomó a su ventana, su primo estaba en la puerta de su casa, esperándola, se despidieron con sus manos, Eddy le lanzó un beso y entró a casa, Elizabeth se acostó en la cama, feliz por su primo, intentó buscar en su memoria para ver si conocía a Daniela, pero su físico nunca llegó, se prometió a si misma prestar atención mañana para saber de quien se trataba.

El viernes de esa semana, Elizabeth esperaba en la puerta de la escuela a que Jasper pasara por Kathy, la familiar camioneta Land Cruiser despuntó en la concurrida calle, Kathy aplaudió emocionada.

-"¡Llegó papá!" dijo dando saltitos, Elizabeth despeinó un poco su cabello sonriéndole de vuelta.

Jasper estacionó y se bajó del auto, tan solo le dio chance de subirse a la acera, cuando Kathy se le lanzó en brazos, Jasper aun la alzaba, la sonrisa fue muy autentica cuando Jasper la abrazó, cerrando sus ojos mientras la niña enterraba su pequeño rostro en su cuello.

-"Papi" dijo la niña abrazándolo, Jasper la meció un poco.

-"¿Cómo estas mi princesa?" preguntó con ella entre sus brazos, Kathy empezó a contarle los pormenores de su semana, Jasper la bajó al suelo prestándole atención, se acercó entonces a Elizabeth para abrazarla, pasó una mano por su cintura mientras ambos escuchaban el sin fin de cuentos de Kathy.

-"Katherine" la llamó Elizabeth "guarda algunos cuentos para cuando lleguen a casa pequeña" la chiquilla rió meciéndose de lado a lado, llevaba unos pantaloncitos de jean y una blusa violeta, se veía realmente adorable.

Jasper sonreía extasiado viendo a sus dos creaciones.

-"¿Estas bien?" preguntó a Elizabeth, ella asintió.

-"El gran día es mañana ¿no?" preguntó, la chica volvió a asentir el sábado era el baile y ella aun no había cambiado de opinión.

-"Eh papá" llamó la chica "¿mañana puedo quedarme con ustedes?" preguntó, Jasper alzó sus cejas asombrado.

-"Claro hija" empezó "sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a la casa, pero, ¿que?" preguntó extrañado "¿vas a hacer que los chicos se desvíen después del baile o quieres que te pase buscando por la escuela?" el baile seria en el gimnasio.

-"Es que…." Dijo la peli negra frunciendo la boca "no voy al baile" agregó, Jasper volteó a verla un segundo aprovechando una distracción de su hija menor.

-"¿No vas?" preguntó asombrado, Eli negó despacio "pero…" dijo Jasper "¿por que?" preguntó, por dentro se sintió mal, si todavía viviera en casa se hubiera enterado de esto mucho antes.

-"No quiero ir pa" dijo la chica "sé que ustedes dicen que no tengo que perderme mi baile y todo, pero no me apetece" Jasper la vio a los ojos, Elizabeth tan solo mantuvo su mirada unos segundos, dado que detrás de su papá venían todos sus primos, a eso se debía la distracción de Kathy.

-"No me apetece ir sin Seth" agregó sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban enormemente, Jasper fue a intervenir, a decirle que no debía pensar así, pero se vio asaltado por los sonoros saludos de todos sus sobrinos.

_-"¡Tío Jazz!"_ dijeron todos casi al tiempo, Jasper se dirigió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Chicos, tiempo sin verlos" dijo abrazando a Nessie y a las pequeñas Brit y Emma, también estrechó y palmeó espaldas con Eddy y Ben.

Todos hablaban a la vez y a ninguno era capaz de escuchar con claridad, pero Jasper se sintió genuinamente en casa, tanto así, que los invito a todos a comer helados, los chicos asintieron emocionados, mas las pequeñas que los grandes, pero igual todos aceptaron, Jasper se fue en su camioneta con las tres chiquillas, mientras los grandes se iban con Eli en la camioneta roja.

Hubo tanto escándalo en la heladería, mientras todos se ponían de acuerdo en que sabor pedir, que Jasper no pudo hablar de nuevo con su hija mayor, intentó hacerlo cuando ya debían regresar a casa, pero como ella manejaba y se llevaba a todos sus primos, no fue posible intentar convencerla de que cambiara de opinión.

Finalmente se quedó solo con Kathy, la niña iba en el asiento de atrás un tanto distraída.

-"Te pasa algo Kathy?" preguntó Jasper al verla por el espejo retrovisor, parecía pensativa viendo por la ventana.

-"Nada" dijo con voz infantil encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

-"Kathy" la llamó de nuevo, la niña giró su rostro, estaban detenidos en una luz roja.

-"Princesa" la llamó Jasper girándose tan solo un poco para poder verla "¿qué sucede?" preguntó, su carita estaba algo apagada.

-"Eli me dijo que mañana iba a la casa nueva, ¿mamá vendrá también?" Jasper respiró profundo, esa no era una pregunta que le hubiera gustado contestar.

-"No princesa, mamá no viene" dijo y regresó su atención al volante, Katherine suspiró.

-"El amor apesta" dijo volteando de nuevo a la ventana, tal declaración hizo que Jasper casi clavara el pie en el freno de la impresión, se estacionó en un lugar permitido, se desabrocho el cinturón y se bajó de la camioneta, Kathy vio con atención mientras se subía a su lado en el asiento trasero, Jasper se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta provocándole a la pequeña un ligero salto.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" le preguntó un tanto preocupado por su declaración, Kathy se cruzó de brazos resoplando, hizo que su flequillo se levantara.

-"Por que es cierto" dijo con la mirada baja, Jasper le levantó el rostro con dulzura, Kathy continuó hablando sin esperar intervención de él.

-"Eli está muy triste, ella era feliz cuando tú estabas en la casa, cuando era la novia de Kid" Jasper alzó sus cejas, cómo, su hija menor, siendo tan chiquita, sabia esas distinciones de novios.

-"Mamá era mas feliz cuando estabas tú en casa, ahora se la pasa llorando"

Eso hizo que Jasper diera un respingo.

-"¿Cómo que se la pasa llorando Kathy?" preguntó preocupado "¿por qué llora?"

-"No sé" dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros, "el otro día la encontré en el baño, estaba agachada llorando contra una bata de baño gris"

Jasper sintió su pecho estrecharse, él había dejado su bata de baño en casa, no se la había llevado en el apuro ¿sería posible que Kathy estuviera hablando de la misma prenda?

-"Ella dice que está bien, igual Eli, pero ambas están tristes y antes no lo estaban, cuando estabas tú en casa, cuando iba Kid" lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos almendrados, Jasper sintió un nudo en su propia garganta, la abrazó con fuerza.

-"Vuelve a casa papá" le pidió la niña, "si Kid no puede venir con Elizabeth, ella se va a contentar de nuevo contigo allá, igual mamá, regresa, por favor ¿si?"

Jasper se quería morir, ¿cómo le explicaba a su pequeña hija que no podía regresar? que había intentado de todo en esos meses que le había pedido una tregua a Alice, que intentó convencerla de que podía cambiar, pero simplemente ella nunca lo creyó, Jasper nunca había hecho nada radical, que le demostrara a su mujer que la adoraba con locura, que no había podido hacer feliz a su hija, aunque fuera por un momento.

Mientras consolaba a su bebe contra su pecho una luz se prendió en su cabeza, todos los problemas en la casa habían empezado a raíz del noviazgo de su hija, Alice había prescindido de él por la felicidad de su hija, pero… ¿si él hacia lo contrario? ¿si él hacia feliz a su hija y así hacia feliz a Alice, arreglando todo para él y para la misma Kathy?

Respiró profundo y besó el cabello rubio de su hija, la tomó por las mejillas y la colocó frente a su rostro, limpió sus mejillas con sus dedos.

-"No te prometo nada princesa" empezó, "pero tengo una idea para hacer feliz a Eli y a tu mamá aunque sea por un rato ¿me acompañas?"

Katherine Hale sonrió enormemente, contagiando a su papá, asintió repetidas veces, Jasper besó su frente y la abrazó de nuevo.

-"Ajústate el cinturón" le dijo "vamos a rodar por un largo rato" la pequeña hizo caso emocionada, aunque no tenía idea de que hablaba su papá.

_**Un para de horas después**_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jasper caminaba por los pasillos de su universidad, aunque existían algunos cambios, la esencia de la New York University era básicamente la misma.

Estudiantes de las distintas facultades, se apostaban bajo los árboles o en las mesas de cemento a discutir los temas pertinentes de las clases, pudo distinguir estudiantes de arquitectura, con innumerables implementos para trazar líneas o cosas parecidas. Los aspirantes a Ingenieros, con aire descuidado pero interesante, rió al ver como algunas chicas reían entre ellas cuando un grupo de chicos pasaban frente a ellas.

También pudo distinguir los inconfundibles futuros colegas, qué, sentados sobre las mesas de cemento en vez de sobre los asientos, discutían en voz alta algún caso que los profesores les mandaban a defender.

Un jalón en su mano lo hizo regresarse a su momento actual, bajó la mirada encontrándose con una Kathy un poco obstinada.

-"Papá, ¿dónde estamos? tengo hambre" dijo enfurruñando su boca, Jasper sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Estamos en la New York University" le indicó "aquí, tu tía Bella y yo estudiamos derecho cuando éramos jóvenes"

-"Tu no eres tan viejo pa" dijo la niña muy inocente, Jasper le sonrió enormemente de nuevo y la llevó de la mano a la cafetería, para comprarle algo de comer.

Como era Exalumno lo habían dejado entrar sin problema, el asunto iba ser que le dieran autorización para ir a la zona residencial, pero primero necesitaba averiguar en qué lugar de las residencias vivía Seth.

Katherine se soltó de la mano de su papá cuando vio la enorme cafetería, Jasper corrió tras ella para no perderla de vista.

-"¡Katherine!" gritó haciéndola detener.

Ese grito, llamó la atención de un joven flaco y desgarbado que se encontraba en una de las ultimas mesas de la cafetería, en dicha mesa descansaban una cantidad enfermiza de libros.

Seth levantó la mirada, habían gritado el nombre de la hermanita de Elizabeth, no era que fuera un nombre poco común, pero el simple hecho de escucharlo le trajo recuerdos de su novia.

Iba a regresar su atención a su libro que hablaba de derecho romano cuando se fijo que una niña de cabellos rubios lo veía desde el otro lado de la cafetería, Kathy le sonrió y agitó su manita emocionada al verlo, Seth vislumbró a su pequeña cuñada sin poder creerlo, los estudios y la falta de sueño lo habían hecho ver alucinaciones.

-"¡KID!" gritó la niña, haciéndole caso omiso a los gritos de su padre para que no se alejara, Kathy se hizo espacio entre las piernas de los transeúntes y corrió en brazos de su amigo, el novio de su hermana.

Seth se colocó de pie en el ultimo momento, aun desconcertado de ver a Kathy Hale, la chiquilla se abalanzó contra él en el momento que Seth abrió sus brazos, en lo que concretaron el abrazo, ella estaba muerta de risa.

-"¿Kathy?" preguntó él abrazándola, la había alzado del suelo, los pies de la pequeña llegaban un poco mas debajo de su cintura, tenía una mano puesta en su espalda y otra en su cabeza, acariciando un poco su cabello.

-"¡Hola Kid!" dijo la niña emocionada, Seth la separó de su rostro aun alzada en sus brazos y la vio con asombro.

-"Hola Kat" le dijo sonriendo, ella odiaba ese sobrenombre, decía que ella no era un gato, Seth la llamaba así a veces tan solo para fastidiarla, pero esta vez, a Kathy no le importó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó volteando a los lados, ¿Elizabeth había venido a verlo? ¿Sería posible? Una emoción se alojó en su estomago, las palmas de sus manos empezaron a transpirar de tan solo pensar que Eli estaba a pocos metros de él.

-"Papá me trajo" contestó la niña en el momento que logro ver a Jasper caminar hacia ellos, Seth bajó a la chiquilla, las ansias que había sentido al imaginar a Eli en el mismo espacio que él, la sustituyó el miedo usual que le daba al ver a su _suegro_.

-"Katherine, ¿cómo te me separas así?" dijo Jasper caminando hasta su hija "te dije que te mantuvieras a mi lado" la reprendió, la pequeña vio sus zapaticos y dijo con voz baja.

-"Lo siento papá, es que vi a Kid y quise saludarlo" Jasper respiró profundo mientras sacudía la cabeza, su hija menor era muy impulsiva para su gusto, volvió a tomarla de la mano y entonces levanto la vista, Seth era un tanto mas alto que él, Jasper hizo una pequeña inclinación.

-"Seth" dijo a modo de saludo "¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó.

-"Sr. Hale" dijo Seth de inmediato "e…estoy bien, gracias" dijo torpemente, sin embargo, no podía refrenar las ganas de hacer la próxima pregunta, por lo que las palabras salieron antes de que las pensara.

-"¿Elizabeth?" preguntó "¿Elizabeth vino con usted? ¿Dónde esta?"

Jasper frunció la boca, todavía no le gustaba que estos dos se quisieran tanto, ¿qué otros obstáculos iban a superar?

-"No" contestó seriamente, pudo ver la tristeza en el rostro de Seth, Jasper sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

-"Está en casa, con su madre, como debe ser" completó, Seth asintió bajando la mirada, aunque se moría por preguntar qué hacia él en la universidad entonces, se aguanto las ganas.

-"¡Vinimos a buscarte Kid!" dijo emocionada Katherine, ambos hombres la vieron sorprendidos, Jasper le habló directamente.

-"Kathy" dijo con cautela "el hecho de que hayamos venido no significa que Seth se vaya a ir con nosotros" Katherine colocó los ojos en blanco, de la exacta manera que lo hacia su madre.

-"Papá" dijo un poco obstinada "me dijiste que no querías que mamá y Eli estén tristes" empezó y se cruzó de brazos, la escena era sumamente divertida, ya que ambos hombres veían con cierto temor como la chiquilla los regañaba.

-"Si no quieres que Eli este triste y vinimos a ver a Kid, tenemos que llevarlo con mi hermana ¿no?" preguntó con su tono infantil, Seth se acuclilló frente a ella.

-"¿Por qué dices que Eli está triste?" preguntó con voz baja, Jasper prestó atención a las palabras de su hija.

-"Ella dice que no lo está" comenzó, "pero no es cierto, siempre está con la mirada perdida, pensando" luego se acercó para hablar bajito en su oído, Seth se inclinó un poco para oírla mejor "el otro día encontré una foto tuya bajo su almohada, ella no le gusta que yo entre a su cuarto, te juro que no hice nada, la volví a dejar como la había encontrado" Seth sonrió lleno de nostalgia.

-"¿Recuerdas que foto era?" preguntó, la niña asintió mostrando sus dientes, había mudado uno de los incisivos y se veía bastante cómica y tierna con el espacio vacío al frente.

-"La del baile del año pasado, donde tenía el vestido rosa" Seth sonrió recordando la fotografía que le habían tomado a ambos antes de entrar al baile de su graduación.

Jasper no había sido ajeno a ninguna de las palabras que habían intercambiado, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y respiró profundo, Kathy tenía razón, ellos habían hecho este recorrido con el fin de hacer feliz a Elizabeth y por consecuencia a Alice aunque fuera por un par de horas.

-"¿Que me dices Kid?" preguntó Jasper haciendo que el susodicho se colocara de pie rápidamente.

-"Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Elizabeth?"

_**Hola! Les cuento que ya no le queda mucho a la historia, el siguiente lo estoy escribiendo, aun no le he terminado por lo que no sé si será un capítulo o dos, ya les informaré.**_

_**Sólo les pido un tanto de paciencia ya que cómo les dije, el que viene aun no está terminado.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto Besossssss**_


	44. Baile de Primavera

**Baile de Primavera**

La casa de los Cullen era un verdadero desorden, Bella, Rose y Elizabeth estaban escaleras arriba ayudando a Nessie a vestirse, Edward, Emmet, Ben y Eddy estaban en la sala, Edward estaba atento a las escaleras, pendiente al más mínimo movimiento que le indicara que alguna de las féminas, bajaran las escaleras.

Benjamin estaba con su traje de saco y corbata, distraído jugando con su celular Angry birds, Emmet, que veía por la ventana, sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a su hermana menor.

-"¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!" dijo Alice apresurada mientras se abría paso escaleras arriba, Edward le gritó mientras pasaba a su lado.

-"¿Podré ayudar en algo?" estaba ansioso, era su niña la que se estaba arreglando.

-"¡No!" gritó Alice sin voltear a ver a su hermano, Edward escuchó como tiraban una puerta, imaginó que era la de su cuarto que había sido elegido para que Nessie se cambiara.

-"¡Dios!" dijo Ben a su primo, "no pueden ser tan exageradas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "es solo un baile"

Emmet lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Pareciera que no conocieras a las mujeres de esta familia, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando Eli o Nessie se casen"

Emmet no pudo continuar, porque recibió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, Edward había estirado la mano golpeándolo sonoramente.

-"¡Cállate!" le dijo atacado "ni se te ocurra decir eso en voz alta" Ben y Eddy estallaron en carcajadas y Emmet también rió mientras se pasaba la mano por donde había recibido el golpe.

-"¡¿Falta mucho?" preguntó Edward gritando escaleras arriba, en coro, de las cinco mujeres gritaron.

-"¡No molesten!" Edward sacudió la cabeza, estaba que estallaba de ansiedad.

Escaleras arriba, Bella revoloteaba por los alrededores de Nessie, arreglando su falda, acomodando hasta el más mínimo detalla del vestido, Rose estaba enfrascada en el maquillaje, estaba en ese momento aplicando el lipgloss, Elizabeth veía todo desde el lugar de crítica, indicando y sugiriendo arreglos donde lo considerara pertinente.

Alice, sacó los pendientes de la cajita especial que había ido a buscar, los tomó con cuidado y se los enseño a las chicas con una enorme sonrisa, tanto Bella como Rose se quedaron de piedra al verlos.

-"Alice, no" dijo Bella acercándose a su aun cuñada, Rose levantó sus cejas.

-"Allie" dijo tiernamente "¿Estás segura?"

Tanto Elizabeth como Nessie se acercaron curiosas a ver que hablaban las mayores, Nessie no vio gran problema con los pendientes y la cadena, a Elizabeth le parecieron vagamente familiares.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Nessie.

-"Sobrina" dijo Alice ignorando las miradas de sus cuñadas "estos son los pendientes que voy a prestarte, pero debes prometer que los cuidaras mucho, son un tanto…." Dijo e hizo una pausa "valiosos" agregó después de pensarlo.

-"Mamá" llamó Eli "yo los he visto antes" dijo acercándose tomando la cadena tan ligera que parecía no existir, era de oro, muy brillante y muy fina, el dije era una pequeña y ligera bailarina de Ballet hecha de cristal, los pendientes eran también de oro, una cadena corrugada y muy delicada, que llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, se las extendió a Nessie para que las pudiera apreciar.

-"No" volvió a repetir Bella "esos te los regalo Jazz hace mucho tiempo, no puedes prestárselos a Nessie, te buscare unas joyas mías amor" dijo Bella a su hija mayor, Nessie estaba embelesada viendo las prendas, nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y delicado, su mamá tenia prendas muy finas y elegantes, pero éstas simplemente eran… perfectas.

-"Bella" llamó Alice "sabes que quedan perfectas con el atuendo, déjame prestárselas"

-"No" volvió a decir "es demasiada responsabilidad para que las use mi hija"

Rose que veía todo un poco apartada agregó.

-"Nessie va a tener que estar pendiente de tus prendas con el mismo cuidado Bells" dijo, Bella la vio impresionada, creyó que Rose estaría de acuerdo con que era una locura darle esas prendas a Nessie.

-"Esa cadena y esos pendientes, debería usarlos Elizabeth, no mi hija" agregó en voz baja, "después de todo, por ella te los dio Jazz" Elizabeth vio a su mamá asombrada, Alice respiró profundo y encaró a su hija.

-"Eli" dijo llamando su atención "tu papá me regaló estas joyas, el día que naciste" la chica alzó las cejas asombrada "evidentemente serán tuyas cuando quieras" Alice respiró profundo y vio momentáneamente a las otras integrantes de la habitación, "sin embargo, me parece que quedan perfectas con el atuendo de tu prima, sé que ella las va a cuidar muy bien y las traerá sin problemas a casa" completó volteando a ver a su sobrina.

Nessie en sus cabales hubiera desistido de usarlas, pero le parecían simplemente maravillosas, por lo que le asintió a su tía con vehemencia, Alice le guiñó un ojo sonriéndole, luego volteó donde Elizabeth nuevamente.

-"Mi amor" dijo tiernamente "ya que decidiste no ir al baile y considerando que Nessie se va a ver aun más hermosa con ellas, ¿podrías prestárselas?" le pidió haciéndole entender que las joyas eran de ella, Elizabeth se sintió un poco aturdida, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? Primero las joyas en realidad eran de su mamá y si ella quería prestarlas ¿qué más daba? y segundo, era el primer baile de su mejor amiga, ya que no iba a acompañarla, ¿cómo le negaba que usara esas joyas?

-"Claro" contestó Elizabeth asintiendo torpemente, Alice le guiñó un ojo y besó su mejilla, luego camino hasta su sobrina y abriendo la cadena la colocó en su cuello, ni Bella ni Rose intervinieron.

Nessie se vio al espejo con el atuendo completo, sonrió emocionada, nunca pensó que podía verse así.

-"Me veo bonita" dijo en voz alta, dio una risa entrecortada cubriendo parcialmente su boca con su mano, estaba muy conmovida, volteó a ver a su mamá, Bella sin poder ocultar las lagrimas la abrazó con cuidado.

-"No te ves bonita cielo, te ves hermosa, eres hermosa, siempre ¿ok?" Nessie y todas las demás mujeres de la familia contuvieron las lágrimas, Elizabeth fue la que las sacó de su idilio.

-"Debemos bajar, ya es hora" indicó con voz baja, Nessie asintió y tomando fuertemente la mano de su mamá caminó hasta la puerta, debía bajar las escaleras para entonces marcharse a la escuela.

Todas las mujeres de la familia bajaron emocionadas, Edward, Emmet, Ben y Eddy prestaron atención, finalmente bajaría Nessie y se marcharían a la escuela, Eddy estaba un poco ansioso de marcharse, Daniela lo esperaba en la escuela y quería verla.

Nessie soportó montones de fotografías, recomendaciones y comentarios incómodos, aunque su hermano y primo, asistirían con ella, Nessie era el único blanco de todas las recomendaciones y comentarios, sin embargo la chica estaba tan feliz que asentía a cada uno de ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

Para cuando Elizabeth anunció la llegada de la limosina a la casa, todos salieron para acompañarlos a abordarla, Nessie se fijó en su papá, estaba un poco apartado viendo toda la escena desde un costado.

Caminando delicadamente con sus tacones, Nessie se acercó a él.

-"¿Estás bien papá?" preguntó, Edward sacudió la cabeza enfocando a la señorita que ahora era su pequeña niña.

-"Claro mi vida" dijo Edward aclarando tan solo un poco su garganta, Nessie vio el atisbo de sus ojos brillantes.

-"Siempre seré tu niña, ¿lo sabes verdad?" preguntó sorprendiéndolo enormemente, Edward se quedó sin palabras mientras su pequeña de 15 años continuaba hablando.

-"Sé que siempre contaré contigo, prometo que les contaré a ti y a mamá todo lo que me suceda, todas las dudas que tenga de la vida, no lo he dicho en voz alta, pero no quiero que nos suceda lo de Eli y mis tíos" agregó apartando un poco la mirada "creo que moriría si tu y mamá se separaran algún día"

Edward se acercó abrazándola.

-"Por dios mi vida, no digas eso, tu mamá y yo estamos bien, nada va a pasar"

-"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo la chica separándose un poco, respiró profundo "sólo que…" dijo haciendo una pausa, Edward levantó su rostro.

-"¿Sólo que, qué?" preguntó, Nessie se llenó de valor y le dijo a su papá lo que pensaba desde hace ya algún tiempo.

-"Sé que en algún momento me va a pasar lo de Elizabeth con Seth" Edward abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió su corazón correr "nadie me gusta" agregó la chica muriéndose de pena "sólo quiero que sepas que siempre los mantendré al tanto, no quiero que creas que puedas perderme, no quiero que te asustes, porque yo voy a estarlo mucho y te voy a necesitar" dijo con ojos un poco brillantes.

Edward no podía creer lo madura y centrada que se había vuelto su hija, con delicadeza limpió sus ojos.

-"Mi vida" dijo con voz tierna "no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, sin embargo prometo escucharte, ayudarte y no demostrarte cuan asustado estoy de que mi niña se enamore"

Nessie sintió sus mejillas arder pero dio una risa al escuchar la declaración de su papá.

-"Nessie" llamó su gemelo desde la calle "se hace tarde" le indicó con voz tranquila, Nessie le asintió a su gemelo y regresó la vista a su papá.

-"Debo irme" Edward asintió.

-"Ve, diviértete" dijo sonriéndole, "pero no demasiado" Nessie le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-"Te quiero papá" dijo, él asintió, el nudo en su garganta no le permitía contestarle.

Nessie caminó hacia el auto y Edward fue hasta donde estaba su esposa, antes de que sus hijos subieran al auto voltearon a ver a sus papás, estos les lanzaron un beso guiñándoles un ojo, finalmente se subieron los 3 a la limosina, Edward apretó la mano de su esposa al ver como el auto se marchaba.

-"Se veían tan hermosos" dijo Elizabeth tomándose las manos, Alice se le acercó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-"No es muy tarde" le dijo a su hija "podemos arreglarte y los puedes alcanzar en la escuela"

Rose dio saltitos emocionada.

-"Si sobri" dijo encantada "podemos conseguirte un vestido perfecto"

Elizabeth negó retrocediendo.

-"No lo digo por eso" dijo levantando sus palmas "solo constaté un hecho, mi opinión es la misma, no quiero ir al baile"

Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Vamos chicas" dijo Emmet dando un aplauso "dejen el drama y la conversadera, la chica no quiere ir" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Elizabeth vio a su enorme tío agradeciéndole con un guiño "ahora bien" continuó Emmet "los viejos quieren nos están esperando, ¿vamos?"

Carlisle y Esme los habían invitado a cenar, para que todos pudieran distraerse mientras los chicos iban al baile, ya en la mansión estaba Emma y Brit, ya que Kathy pasaría ese fin de semana con su papá.

-"Claro" dijo Bella, "iré por mi bolso" Edward se fue tras ella para acompañarla, Elizabeth en cambio mordió su labio.

-"¿Que pasó sobrina?" preguntó Emmet al verle la cara "¿también vas a embarcarnos con tus abuelos?" Alice salió en defensa de su hija.

-"¡Emmet!" dijo en tono de reclamo, "Elizabeth puede hacer lo que quiera y si no quiere cenar con nosotros no la vas a hacer sentir mal"

Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír al ver como su mamá, siendo muchísimo más pequeña que su enorme tío, pudiera regañarlo de tal manera, la carcajada aumentó cuando vio la expresión apenada de su tío Emmet.

-"Eso te pasa por meterte con alguien que no es de tu tamaño" dijo Rose a su esposo.

-"Bueno" dijo Elizabeth divertida de lo loca que era su familia "no es que no quiera ir tío" le dijo a Emmet "solo que ya había quedado con mi papá y Kathy en cenar con ellos"

-"Humm" fue lo único que Emmet contestó.

-"Enana, ¿tu vienes?" preguntó a su hermana, Alice rodó los ojos.

-"Si Emmet, si voy, llevo a Elizabeth y llego a la casa de mis papás ¿vale?" Emmet imitó un saludo militar robándole risas a Rose y a Eli, Alice sacudió la cabeza pero le sacó la lengua a su hermano, haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo.

Elizabeth se despidió de sus tíos y dejó que su mamá la llevara al que fue el apartamento de ellos en la ciudad cuando ella había nacido.

Tanto Elizabeth como Alice mantuvieron el ambiente alegre en el auto, escucharon y cantaron algunas de las canciones que sonaron en la radio, riendo escandalosamente cuando no podían llegar a algunos de los tonos.

Alice finalmente frenó el auto.

-"Cuídate" le dijo a su hija mayor "si quieres que venga por ti me llamas, sabes que estaré donde tus abuelos" la chica asintió, abrió la puerta y antes de bajarse dijo apresuradamente.

-"¿Por qué no vienes?" preguntó, Alice alzó sus cejas, Elizabeth rectifico "a saludar a Kathy, a ella le gustaría"

-"Es mejor que no cielo" dijo, se había prometido que la próxima vez que viera a Jasper iba a entregarle los papeles de divorcio, que ahora se encontraban en la guantera del auto, no quería mandarlos por correo, le parecía sumamente impersonal, ellos habían pasado muchos años casados y lo más justo sería que terminaran frente a frente.

-"¿Por favor?" pidió la chica "solo serán 5 minutos, saludas a Kathy y volvemos a bajar"

-"Sabes que no van a hacer 5 minutos, Kathy no me va a dejar marchar y hará que cenemos los 4"

-"¿Y eso que tiene?" preguntó Elizabeth mordiendo su labio, Alice fue a contestar pero ella continuo interrumpiéndola "aunque papá y tu se separen, seguimos siendo una familia ¿no?" preguntó, "siguen siendo nuestros padres, ¿puedes cenar con nosotras?" pidió "por favor"

Alice cerró sus ojos, Elizabeth la estaba manipulando, ¿cómo le decía que no?

Antes de contestar, Elizabeth apagó el auto sacando la llave del contacto, Alice abrió su boca pero la chica con una enorme sonrisa aplaudió.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" Alice sacudió la cabeza y abrió su puerta, había sido vilmente persuadida por su hija mayor.

Aunque había vivido en ese edificio los primeros años de su vida de casada y los primeros años de la vida de Elizabeth, Alice se sintió un tanto incómoda de recorrer los pasillos que creía olvidados, pensó, mientras su hija marcaba emocionada el piso 7 del ascensor, que así se debía sentir Jasper cada vez que le tocaba ir a casa, incómodo de regresar como visita al lugar que había sido tu hogar.

-"Elizabeth" llamó Alice en lo que caminaban por el pasillo hacia el departamento, la pelinegra se giró sobre sus talones aun con la enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-"Mejor me voy cielo" dijo Alice repentinamente nerviosa, Elizabeth abrió su boca pero Alice continuó "no le avisamos a tu papá, no quiero molestar, además me esperan tus tíos y tus abuelos, te prometo que en otra oportunidad vengo y cenamos"

-"Mamá, por favor" pidió "ya estamos aquí, ya te bajaste del auto" dijo sacando las llaves que le había dado su papá, "no seas cobarde" dijo con media sonrisa "solo seremos tus hijas en una inocente cena"

Elizabeth introdujo la llave en la puerta y la giró abriéndola de un todo, vio hacia adentro del departamento y fue incapaz de volverse para hacer a su madre entrar, Alice caminó con sus tacones al ver el perfil anonadado de su hija.

-"¿Eli?" llamó preocupada "¿qué sucede?" preguntó asomándose al lado de su hija.

La sala del departamento estaba despejada, dejándola prácticamente vacía, habían algunas guirnaldas de color plateado en el techo, las luces estaban encendidas y tenían tonos azules, simulaba el fondo del mar, en la repisa al lado del pasillo de los cuartos estaban las pequeñas cornetas que Elizabeth había comprado con su padre hacia no mucho para que pudiera escuchar un poco de música cuando estuviera solo en la casa.

Elizabeth había tomado por _sorpresa_ a los organizadores del evento, dado que la esperaban un poco más tarde, Kathy salió corriendo de uno de los pasillos y activó el sonido de las cornetas, llenando el ambiente de música lenta, Jasper que había oído el sonido de la puerta, mas no había visto a su hija, se apresuró en bajar la intensidad de la luz de la sala.

Elizabeth dio un paso tímido hacia el departamento, Alice en cambio se quedo petrificada en la puerta.

-"¿Papá?" llamó Elizabeth con voz baja, no entendía que sucedía o por qué su papá había montado todo esto.

Una voz habló, la voz con la que soñaba Elizabeth desde hacía meses, la voz que escuchaba cada dos noches cuando se hablaban por teléfono, la voz por la que había desafiado al mundo entero.

-"¿Te gustaría bailar princesa?" preguntó Seth desde la derecha de la sala, Elizabeth ahogó un grito y se cubrió la boca con sus manos, lágrimas incontrolables salieron de sus ojos al ver el amor de su vida a tan solo 5 pasos de ella.

Estaba de chaqueta y corbata, no era el smoking que habían usado sus primos para el baile, pero se veía realmente elegante, ella llevaba un vestido a media pierna de color blanco, no era lujoso y elegante como el que estaba usando su prima Nessie, pero para Seth, ella asemejaba la más hermosa de las princesas en el mundo.

Ella no pudo hablar, olvidó que estaba en casa de su papá, olvido que su mamá estaba seguramente detrás de ella, viendo igual de maravillada todo lo que le habían preparado, no preguntó que hacia ahí, no preguntó cómo o por qué había ido, tan solo corrió esos pocos pasos y se lanzó en brazos de su novio, Seth la abrazó alzándola ligeramente, ambos se habían extrañado mucho y su sola presencia aminoraba sus dolores.

Katherine aplaudió de pura contentura al ver a Seth abrazar a su hermana, Jasper sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hija feliz, tan feliz estaba, que pretendió no alterarse cuando osadamente Seth rozó los labios de su hija con los propios.

Sacudió la cabeza aun sin gustarle la escena de su hija y novio, qué, aunque romántica e inocente, resultaba abrumadora, se agachó entonces al nivel de Kathy y le dijo algo al oído, la chiquilla asintió y antes de hacer lo que su papá le pidió camino hasta la pareja que aun estaba abrazada.

Haló la falda de su hermana mayor, Elizabeth se separó de su novio y con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a su hermana alzándola con esfuerzo en sus brazos, Seth le sonrió igual a la pequeña despeinándola un poco.

-"¿Te gustó la sorpresa?" preguntó Kathy, Elizabeth asintió aun siendo incapaz de hablar, entonces vio a su papá, rezagado en una de las paredes de la sala, Jasper le sonrió a su hija y se acercó.

-"No me pareció justo que no disfrutaras tu baile de primavera, disculpa si faltaron detalles, todo lo montamos muy rápido"

Elizabeth, abrió su boca asombrada.

-"¿Todo esto lo montaron ustedes?"

-"Yo no princesa" dijo Seth "todo fue idea de tu papá y Kathy, ellos fueron a buscarme a la universidad"

Elizabeth bajó a su hermanita de brazos y abrazó a su papá.

-"Gracias" dijo con voz contenida "gracias papá"

A Jasper no le dio chance de contestar, por que Kathy había reparado en la presencia de Alice que aun estaba en la puerta anonadada con lo poco que había visto, la pequeña rubia corrió a las caderas de su mamá.

-"¡MAMI!" gritó emocionada, Alice cerró sus ojos y correspondió débilmente el abrazo de su hija, Jasper asombrado, soltó un segundo a su hija mayor y caminó apresurado a la puerta, no esperaba que Alice estuviera ahí, no tenia siquiera idea de que ella llevaría a Elizabeth a su casa, abrió la puerta de par en par y con ojos muy abiertos y algo brillosos vio a la madre de sus hijas con una expresión parecida a la propia.

_**En la escuela**_

Ya en el baile, se acercaba la hora de nombrar al rey y la reina, Nessie estaba bailando con su primo una canción bastante movida, Eddy en cambio estaba con Daniela conversando en uno de los costados de la pista, dado que la chica no quería bailar en ese momento.

El director de la escuela, detuvo la música un momento, ganándose los abucheos de los bailarines, el hombre hindú levantó las manos calmando a los alborotadores y después de darle un par de golpecitos al micrófono dijo.

_-"Ya va a regresar la música" _convino sonriendo _"pero es hora de anunciar al rey y la reina"_

Los adolescentes aplaudieron y gritaron algunos de los nombres de sus favoritos, Ben tomó de la mano a Nessie y caminó hasta donde estaban Eddy y Daniela.

Los cuatro aplaudieron escandalosamente esperando los resultados.

El director volvió a pedir silencio y anunció con un redoble de tambores.

_El rey de este año es…._ El redoble se extendió mientras el director abría el pequeño sobre.

_Benjamin Cullen_

Los gemelos vieron asombrados a su primo, Benjamin rió sacudiendo la cabeza, sorpresivamente casi todas las chicas del colegio aplaudieron emocionadas, el rubio sacudió la cabeza y besó a su prima en la mejilla y palmeó la espalda de su primo antes de subir a la tarima donde fue coronado.

Benjamín juntos sus manos y las agitó feliz de su triunfo ganándose silbidos y aplausos, Eddy chifló ruidosamente por su primo, mientras Nessie no dejaba de aplaudir y gritar.

Luego de la coronación y de un nuevo silencio el director anunció.

_La reina del baile es… Angelina Pickens_

No hubo tanto alboroto como con Benjamin ya que no era sorpresa que Angelina ganara, era castaña, simpática y realmente hermosa, la chica subió con un vestido color champaña, largo y elegante, Benjamin la saludó con una reverencia y con admiración mientras la coronaba.

El director los incitó a bailar y anunció entonces el baile de la reina y el rey.

Benjamín le ofreció su mano a Angelina y caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, la música empezó a sonar y ambos empezaron una danza lenta.

Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando de parejas, Nessie vio por el rabillo de ojo como Daniela veía embelesada a las parejas, captó entonces la mirada de su hermano y le hizo señas en silencio de que sacara a Daniela a bailar.

Eddy negó con ojos muy abiertos, no iba a dejar a su hermana sola, mientras su primo cumplía con su deber como rey del baile.

-"Daniela" llamó Nessie a la cita de su hermano, Eddy la quería matar.

-"Dime Nessie"

-"¿No te gustaría bailar?" preguntó "veras" siguió "mi hermano está un poco apenado de pedirte bailar, por lo que me atrevo a hacerlo por él, ya sabes, cosas de gemelos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica sonrió del comentario y se colocó frente a Eddy que se veía realmente apenado y furioso con su hermana.

-"Me encantaría bailar" dijo la chica, Eddy no pudo evitar que su mirada se dulcificara, le extendió su mano sin poder rechazarla.

Mientras se encaminaron a la pista, Eddy volteó a ver a su melliza, ella le hizo señas de que fuera con Daniela, Eddy rodó sus ojos teatralmente.

Nessie se quedó entonces sola en uno de los bordes de la pista, no se sentía mal, entendía que Ben tenía que bailar con la reina del baile por lo menos por un rato, además, Ben se veía realmente feliz de bailar con Angelina.

Nessie tarareó las canciones mientras se mecía sobre sus pies, sintió un poco de sed y caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba el ponche.

-"¿Copa para uno?" preguntó una voz un tanto familiar.

-"¿Colin?" preguntó Nessie asombrada, ese había sido el mejor amigo de Seth, él se había graduado el año anterior y se suponía que debía estar en la universidad.

Pero apartando ese hecho él había sido el primer flechazo de Nessie, el primer chico que le había gustado.

Y el primer chico que la había ridiculizado frente a toda la escuela.

-"¿Te conozco?" preguntó el regordete chico mientras le servía el liquido rojo en una copa de plástico.

-"Soy Nessie" dijo ella "la prima de Elizabeth, la novia de Seth" pensó en decirle irónicamente _el disfraz_, pero se contuvo.

Colin abrió los ojos de par en par, esa no era ni la sombra de la niña que él había ridiculizado el año anterior.

Nessie llevaba puesto un vestido corto, un tanto por encima de sus rodillas, era de tela ligera y con vuelo, los diseños del vestido eran entre blanco y fucsia (el mismo tono que sus inseparables mechones) su cabello caía en rizos definidos cubriéndole parcialmente sus hombros descubiertos, los pendientes rozaban con delicadeza sus clavículas y la bailarina en la hendidura de su garganta le daba el toque brillante digno de cualquier princesa.

Sus piernas eran finas y delicadas, abrazando sus pies, se encontraban unos tacones cerrados del mismo tono fucsia del vestido, estaba perfectamente combinada y se veía realmente hermosa, Colin la observó de pies a cabeza y se ahogó en el camino.

Nessie lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Ne…Nessie" llamó el chico, la peli fucsia dio una risa divertida.

-"Creo que mejor me marcho" dijo tomando el pequeño vaso con ponche.

No había dado dos pasos cuando Colin fue tras ella.

-"Dios" dijo tomándola del brazo "estas hermosa, ¿qué me dices si salimos un rato de aquí?"

Mas que ofenderse la chica rió incrédula, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de siquiera creer que le gustaba ese ser tan déspota, patético y perdedor? Se sacudió de su agarre.

-"Ni en tus sueños Colin" dijo en tono de burla, batió sus rizos y caminó separándose de él, Colin la volvió a tomar por el brazo.

-"Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida niñita, make out con el ex mariscal de campo"

Nessie se volvió a soltar.

-"Ni muerta, además que haces aquí, ¿ninguna universidad quiso al gran mariscal?" preguntó en tono burlón, los cercanos no eran ajenos a el intercambio de esos dos, por lo que soltaron una risita al oír como Colin no había entrado a ninguna universidad.

El chico la vio furioso y Nessie reparó detrás de Colin, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para proteger su atuendo.

Eddy y Ben habían visto como Colin abordaba a Nessie y decidieron cobrarle la que le debía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

El grito de impresión de Colin fue acompañado de otro ligero paso de Nessie hacia atrás para no ensuciar su vestido.

El regordete chico ahora lo cubría por completo el líquido rojo, rodajas de naranja y hielo, gracias a que le habían vaciado el envase de ponche en el cuello.

-"Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con un Cullen" dijo Eddy empujándolo con su pie, el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el charco del suelo.

Ben tomó a Nessie por la mano y los tres huyeron del salón de fiesta, antes de que los agarrara el director.

Dejaron al chico como blanco de todas las burlas, Nessie se tuvo que detener al salir del gimnasio para sostenerse las costillas de lo incontrolable que se habían vuelto sus risas, Eddy los instó entre más carcajadas que terminaran de salir de la escuela.

-"¿Le viste la cara?" preguntó Ben riendo escandalosamente.

-"¡Dios! ¡Eso fue excelente!" gritó Nessie aun riendo.

Los tres chocaron sus palmas en el aire, Eddy de repente se giró al gimnasio preocupado.

-"Dios" dijo "dejé sola a Dani" se disculpó con la mirada de los chicos "tengo que buscarla" Nessie y Ben asintieron mientras Eddy corría ligero de regreso al salón.

-"¿Y Angelina?" preguntó Nessie una vez su respiración se calmó, Ben se encogió ligeramente de hombros, aun llevaba puesta su corona de rey.

-"Ya cumplí con el baile de Rey y Reina, así que ya podemos regresar con nuestras citas"

-"¿Con quien vino?" preguntó la chica interesada, Ben hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Qué?" dijo Nessie divertida.

-"Vino sola" completó Ben, Nessie captó la mirada medio apenada de Ben.

-"Primo, sabes que no me debes nada ¿verdad?"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Que puedes ir a bailar con Angelina si quieres, no tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo"

-"Vine contigo" dijo Ben decidido "tú eres mi cita"

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Ve a bailar con Angelina, yo voy a estar bien, además ya cumpliste conmigo, ha sido una velada excelente, así que es mínimamente justo que bailes con la Reina"

Ben pasó su mano por la nuca visiblemente apenado, pero peligrosamente tentado.

-"No puedo dejarte sola, no sería correcto, además, eres mi prima y sabes que la familia va primero" Nessie se adelantó abrazándolo.

-"Te adoro primo, pero para eso es la familia ¿sabes?" Ben la miró extrañado "para poder dejarnos plantados sin miedo a represalias, yo estoy bien, ve a bailar con la reina"

Ben frunció sus labios tentado a irse, Nessie lo empujó hacia el gimnasio.

-"¡Ve!" gritó, "yo voy ahora, ¡ve!" Ben se devolvió y la alzó por la cintura mientras le depositaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Nessie rió y observó como su primo corría escuela adentro para buscar a la chica que le gustaba.

Caminó por los pasillos de la ahora desierta escuela, estaba sola, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, vestía una de las más hermosas ropas que había visto alguna vez, llevaba las prendas más finas que conocía, se sentía feliz, hasta ahora, había sido una velada divertida y espectacular, no podía pedir más.

-"Disculpa" dijo una voz bajita tras ella, Nessie dio media vuelta asustada de la intromisión.

-"No quise asustarte" dijo un chico de cabello entre rubio y rojizo, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Eli, llevaba el cabello muy corto y su rostro lo dibujaban un sinfín de pecas ligeramente marrones, era muy alto, más que Ben pensó Nessie, su rostro se veía muy joven aunque llevaba un smoking elegante y sobrio.

-"No quise asustarte" repitió el chico enseñando sus palmas "mi nombre es Andrew, estudio aquí" indicó "estoy en el último año" dio varios detalles para que la chica no se asustara, Nessie sacudió la cabeza reaccionando.

-"No… ehh si, si" dijo tartamudeando, aclaró sonoramente su garganta, la sentía repentinamente seca "ehh quiero decir" dijo viendo al chico "sé, sé quién eres, no… no me asustaste" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza nuevamente, frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué demonios no podía hablar?

Andrew sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y pequeños, Nessie sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-"No quería importunarte" dijo el chico "es que por fin te veo sola en la noche y quise saludarte" Nessie aun con cara de tonta preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Sola?"

-"Si" dijo el chico "tu hermano y tu cita no te han dejado ni un segundo sola y si me acercaba a ti corría el riesgo de ser yo el bañado en ponche"

Nessie no entendía muy bien de que hablaba el chico, pero le dio risa el comentario.

-"Era una cuenta pendiente que teníamos con Colin"

El chico asintió, él recordaba el incidente con el idiota aquel cuando finalizó el año de estudios anterior, siempre había querido acercarse a ella, saludarla, conocerla, pero nunca se había atrevido, además, siempre estaba rodeada de su enorme familia.

-"Y Ben no es mi cita" agregó la chica sintiendo sus mejillas un tanto acaloradas, Andrew sonrió apenas.

-"¿No?" preguntó, Nessie negó mordiéndose el labio "pero viniste con él" dijo, ella asintió.

-"Fue algo así como un favor" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Ben es mi primo" aclaró tras la mirada interrogante de Andrew, "ambos somos Cullen" agregó sonriendo.

-"Claro" dijo el chico asintiendo, se pasó una mano por el cabello corto y preguntó.

-"Te…" empezó, Nessie lo vio fijamente, ahora el tartamudo era él "¿te gustaría bailar conmigo Renessme?"

La chica dio un pequeño respingo cuando escuchó su nombre, frunció sus labios y asintió, Andrew le extendió la mano y ella tímidamente deposito la suya en la de él.

Andrew hizo una pequeña inclinación y la guió adentro del salón.

_**En la ciudad**_

Alice estaba impávida en la puerta, pero no podía hacer un espectáculo, sus hijas estaban ahí dentro y no podía salir corriendo y llorar, que era de lo que sentía ganas.

-"Alice" dijo Jasper al verla, no tenia idea de que iría a llevar a su hija, Elizabeth siempre llegaba sola a su departamento, Alice jamás la acompañaba.

Elizabeth logró reaccionar y le justificó a su padre.

-"Mi mamá me trajo pa, yo… yo le dije que subiera, pensé, pensé… no… no sabia que tenias esto…" la chica volteó a ver a su novio, el chico estaba tan desubicado como ella.

-"No importa Eli" dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza, "yo este, solo subí a saludar a Kathy, ya, ya me marcho"

La pequeña se volvió a acercar a su mamá abrazándola.

-"¿No puedes quedarte?" Alice reaccionaba por partes, no era capaz de moverse con total fluidez.

-"Quédate" le pidió esta vez Jasper, ella volteó a verlo, sus ojos se abrillantaron un poco.

-"Ehh, no, no puedo" dijo y bajó su mirada a Kathy "tus abuelos y tus tíos me están esperando en la casa grande, ya quedé con ellos"

-"Pero mami"

-"Shh" dijo Alice dándole un toque en la frente "quédate aquí con papá y con Eli, nos veremos el lunes como siempre ok"

La niña frunció el ceño y regañadientes aceptó, Alice levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la enormemente apenada de Elizabeth, ella le guiño un ojo y se alejo del departamento.

-"Nos vemos pronto mis amores" le dijo a sus hijas, "Seth, muy bueno verte" el chico se adelantó despidiéndose de un beso en la mejilla, Alice camino hasta el pasillo, vio de reojo a Jasper y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, no se creía capaz de hablarle.

Alice caminó por el pasillo un tanto apresurada, había sido un error bajarse, había sido un error llegar a ese departamento, ver todo lo que Jasper le tenía preparado a su hija, no podía manejarlo y no era justo que le estropeara la velada a su hija mayor.

Entró al ascensor marcando la planta baja del edificio, quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Jasper, que no podía quedarse así, salió al pasillo, logró ver como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban con una Alice entre asustada y asombrada dentro, se medio giró hacia el departamento y con rostro aparentemente tranquilo dijo.

-"Encárgate de Kathy un segundo, ya vengo" le pidió a Elizabeth, la chica asintió, Jasper corrió tras su aun esposa, tomando las escaleras para bajar más rápido.

-"¿Por qué papá se fue?" preguntó la chiquilla extrañada, Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, pensando que a lo mejor había sido un error que su mamá subiera, no entendía del todo por que, ya que la presencia de su novio la hacia pensar sin mucha claridad.

-"Seguramente a tu papá se le olvido decirle a que hora te llevará con ella el lunes y bajó a recordarle Kat" dijo en respuesta Seth, Elizabeth giró a verlo y él alzó sus cejas pidiéndole que mejorara su actitud por su hermana.

-"No me digas Kat, ¡no soy un gato!" dijo la chiquilla, Seth le sonrió y haciendo una exagerada reverencia le dijo.

-"Lo lamento su alteza, ¿me concede esta pieza para redimir mi falta?" Kathy no entendió el significado de más de la mitad de las palabras y frunció su ceño, Seth aclaró su petición, "¿bailaría conmigo su alteza?" Kathy negó riendo.

-"Baila con Eli, para eso viniste, ¡baila!, ¡baila!" dijo empujándolo, Seth rió e hizo una reverencia frente a Elizabeth, la chica intentó entonces no distraerse por una vez con los problemas de sus padres, Seth estaba ahí y no sabia por cuanto tiempo, tenia que aprovecharlo hasta los últimos segundos.

Kathy los veía embelesada, Seth le guiño un ojo y le estiró su mano, la pequeña la tomó y ahora bailaban los 3 en medio de la sala.

-"¡ALICE!" gritó Jasper al terminar de bajar las escaleras, la había divisado tratando de abrir la puerta del auto, corrió hasta ella.

-"¡Alice!" volvió a llamarla, ella logró abrir el auto y se subió rápidamente a él, Jasper logró impedir que cerrara la puerta.

-"Déjame ir" le pidió ella sin verlo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó "¿Qué hice mal?" preguntó abatido, Alice tragó grueso y aun sin verlo repitió.

-"Déjame ir" Jasper suspiró furioso, ella no respondería sus preguntas.

-"No puedes manejar así" le dijo Jasper, "no voy a permitir que te marches tan alterada"

Ella volteó furiosa, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, aun no derramaba lágrimas, pero faltaba muy poco para que salieran.

-"¿Quieres saber que hice mal?" preguntó "¿Qué hiciste mal?"

A Jasper no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que ella gritó.

-"¡TODO!" gritó aun al borde de las lagrimas, abrió la guantera y sacó el sobre amarillo ligeramente doblado con el emblema del bufete, se bajó del auto y lo apoyó sonoramente del pecho de Jasper.

Ella dio un sollozo sin lágrimas, él tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas y sacó los papeles.

-"Los firmaste" declaró con voz baja, Alice caminó por el borde el auto.

-"Alice" llamó Jasper, ella negó apoyando las manos en el capó del auto.

-"Ahora soy yo la mala, soy yo la que le puso final a esto, tu eres el padre espectacular que se le ocurrió la excelente idea de darle el baile de primavera que su hija quería, buscaste a su príncipe azul comportándote como un súper héroe, la bruja soy yo"

-"Alice" volvió a llamarla caminando hacia ella.

-"Deja de decir mi nombre, tan solo lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón, ¿cambiaste de parecer?" preguntó viéndolo con dolor a los ojos "¿ya aceptaste que Seth y Eli se quieran?" dijo señalando la puerta del edifico detrás de él.

-"¿Éste fue el precio?" preguntó con voz baja, más calmada señalando el sobre en las manos de Jasper, él se adelantó tomándola por las mejillas, Alice se separó de su agarre con un movimiento violento, Jasper aunque la soltó estalló, Alice lo vio a los ojos, su mirada era tan penetrante, tan fuerte que ella se quedó sin argumentos al segundo.

-"¡Tú no eres la culpable de nada!" dijo furioso batiendo el sobre en sus manos "de haber un culpable ¡soy yo!, yo hice que pasaras por esto, yo hice que está familia se desboronada, me alejé de mis hijas, de la mujer que amo por un odio estúpido"

Respiró profundo y concluyó en voz baja.

-"Te perdí y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca"

Ya los sollozos de Alice se hicieron presentes.

-"Pero fui yo quien firmó los papeles" agregó llorando "yo firmé la sentencia de muerte de esta familia"

-"Alice" dijo Jasper en tono bajo "esto es un simple papel" dijo, ella negó.

-"Al firmarlos son legales, estamos divorciados hace días"

**Nota del autor:**

**Les cuento que fueron los primeros en leer este capitulo, dado que no había sido publicado aun jeje, **

**Decidí después de todo dividirlo en dos, ya la continuación (que es el final) está lista, espero les agrade mucho.**

**Un Beso.**

**Marjo.**


	45. Feria

**Feria**

-"¡Bella, Niños!" llamó Edward escaleras arriba, "¡apúrense!"

Bella bajó las escaleras primero, venía acompañada de la pequeña Emma, Edward dio algunos golpes en el reloj de su muñeca indicando que era tarde, Bella torció los ojos, Emma brincó los últimos escalones saltando a los brazos de su papá, Edward hizo un sonido de esfuerzo al alzarla.

-"Mi vida, pronto papi no podrá alzarte" dijo Bella medio sonriendo, Edward rodó sus ojos.

-"Aun puedo alzarte a ti" dijo alzando sus cejas, "por supuesto que puedo alzar a nuestra pequeña" Bella sacudió la cabeza y pasó por un lado de ellos para buscar su bolso, Edward colocó a Emma en el suelo y se puso un dedo contra sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio, Emma le sonrió asintiendo, Edward fue tras su esposa, alzándola del suelo.

Bella dio un grito por lo alto, Edward la había alzado por completo, acostándola en sus brazos.

-"¡Dios!" gritó asustada, Emma dio un saltito pero sonreía al ver las expresiones de sus papás.

-"¿Viste?" dijo Edward "aun puedo alzarte" dijo meciéndola en sus brazos, Bella un poco asustada de su equilibrio asintió.

-"Ya me di cuenta amor" dijo dándole palmaditas gentiles en su brazo, "pero bájame ¿si?" pidió.

-"Dame un beso y te bajo" Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"Pensé que estabas apurado por salir" dijo cruzando sus brazos aun en los de él.

Los gemelos habían bajado debido al grito de su mamá, cuando Emma los vio colocó un dedo contra sus labios, pidiéndoles silencio como lo había hecho su papá.

Eddy y Nessie vieron con sonrisas como su papá sostenía alzada en brazos a su mamá, que seguía manteniendo su argumento.

-"Edward bájame" pidió de nuevo, él con una mueca infantil negó, acomodando sus brazos para sostenerla mejor.

-"Dijiste que estábamos apurados" dijo ella torciendo sus ojos.

-"Y nos estamos demorando únicamente por tu culpa, tan solo te estoy pidiendo un beso" Bella rodó sus ojos, ambos eran ajenos a las miradas de sus hijos.

Bella se acercó a la boca de su esposo y lo besó muy cortamente, Edward la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Vamos, eso no puede ni calificar siquiera como un beso" Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó mas despacio y lo besó con ternura, Edward la bajó de sus brazos tan solo para acunarle el rostro, Nessie los veía fascinada de que se quisieran tanto, Eddy, como normalmente hacía, cubrió los ojos de su hermanita, y aclaró ruidosamente su garganta.

-"¡EJEM!" Edward y Bella se separaron como si los adolescentes atrapados fueran ellos, Bella bajó su rostro sonrojándose de la pena, Edward como siempre, la ocultó con su cuerpo protegiéndola mientras disimuladamente pasaba sus dedos por sus labios.

-"Ehhh" dijo a sus tres hijos "¿están listos?" preguntó aclarando su garganta, Eddy y Nessie se cruzaron de brazos en una mueca idéntica y alzaron su ceja derecha con actitud acusatoria, Emma se fijó en la pose de sus hermanos y la imitó, Edward y Bella dieron una corta carcajada, por unos minutos habían cambiado los papeles.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"Todos saben que amo a su mamá, no veo que les sorprende"

Bella asintió colocándose al lado de su esposo.

-"Además, se demoraron mucho, así que técnicamente es culpa de ustedes" ambos padres cruzaron sus brazos, mientras los chicos abrían de mas sus ojos en muecas estupefactas.

Emma sacudió la cabeza ya no muy divertida de la escena.

-"Papá ¿no íbamos a la feria?"

Los cuatro aprovecharon la intervención de la chiquilla y volvieron a sus intereses anteriores.

-"Es cierto mi vida" dijo "así que vamos"

Eddy colocó los ojos en blanco, Edward estiró un dedo en su dirección impidiéndole hablar.

-"Ehh, Ehh" dijo "lo prometieron hace días" el chico rodó los ojos.

-"Papá, estamos algo grandes para una feria de diversiones"

-"¡No inventen!" dijo Edward alzando ligeramente sus brazos "¡ustedes adoraban la feria de diversiones!"

-"Antes papá" dijo Eddy, "antes"

A Nessie tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir al parque de diversiones, pero su papá había puesto mucho empeño en ir este año, además iría toda la familia mas Seth que estaba en casa por el fin de semana visitando y ayudando a Eli, últimamente su papá aprovechaba el mas mínimo momento para estar con ellos y su mamá, además, si ponían el empeño necesario podían pasarla bien, por lo que apoyó la moción de su padre, llevándole la contraria a su gemelo.

-"Vamos Eddy" dijo la chica "no seas aguafiestas, yo quiero ir a la feria" completó encogiéndose de hombros, su papá la vio con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Esa es la actitud preciosa" dijo ofreciéndole su palma abierta, Nessie la chocó mientras Emma aplaudía y Eddy rodaba sus ojos, Bella rió divertida y fue finalmente por su bolso.

-"Vámonos entonces" dijo abriendo la puerta instando a su familia a salir, Eddy volvió a rodar sus ojos y Emma lo tomó de la mano halándolo hacia afuera, el chico sacudió la cabeza y caminó a regañadientes hacia el auto.

La feria iba a los suburbios una vez al año, justo unas semanas antes del verano y antes de que el año escolar se acabara y este año, el senior year de la preparatoria a donde asistían los chicos, había decidido recaudar fondos para la graduación en la feria, y toda la familia había acordado en ir para ayudar a Elizabeth a recaudar fondos para su graduación.

La feria era completa, una rueda de la fortuna, una montaña rusa llamada el arcángel que con alaridos y luces intermitentes asustaba a los que se _atrevían_ a subirse a lo que la atracción denominaba _tu último paseo,_ para los mas pequeños había un carrusel y tazas giratorias, sin dejar de lado, los puestos de tiro al blanco, explota el globo y prueba tu fuerza y demás cosas que permitían que los chicos ganaran peluches enormes para sus citas.

Edward, Bella y Emma entraron tomados de manos, Eddy y Nessie los flaqueaban viendo a su alrededor, una chica con melena negra y una enorme sonrisa corrió de la mano de su novio a su encuentro.

-"¡Vinieron!" dijo Elizabeth abrazando primeramente a su tía y tío para luego abrazar a sus primos, Seth saludó a las mujeres con besos en las mejillas y a los hombres con apretones de mano.

-"No podíamos faltar" dijo Nessie contagiada de la emoción de su prima, Elizabeth dio dos aplausos de emoción.

-"Estoy agotada" declaró aun riendo "esto de estar en el comité de organización es extenuante" Bella sonrió, "pero todo valió la pena, las cosas están saliendo perfectas"

Seth sonrió a su lado asintiendo, ya los chicos ya llevaban varios meses juntos y seguían igual de enamorados que al principio, Seth venía con mas frecuencia a verla y Elizabeth era mas comprensible con sus horarios universitarios, Edward y Bella habían conversado en algunas oportunidades, mientras estaban a solas, que a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido con Jazz y Alice, era, si se quiere gratificante, que Seth y Elizabeth siguieran juntos, que ese enamoramiento que se tenían no hubiese resultado un capricho sino, amor verdadero.

-"Benjamin está por allá" dijo la chica señalando a lo lejos la entrada de la casa del terror "nos está ayudando con la seguridad" dijo mientras todos divisaban al rubio chico vestido de negro con una oz en su mano simulando ser la muerte, en la entrada de la tenebrosa casa del terror.

-"Tío Emmet y tía Rose deben estar por llegar, vienen con Brit" aclaró también la chica, hablaba demasiado rápido debido a la emoción que la embargaba.

-"¿Y Kathy?" preguntó Bella"¿la trae Jazz?" la pequeña se suponía que pasaría ese fin de semana con su papá, pero había prácticamente rogado que la llevaran a la feria.

-"No, la trae mi mamá, deben estar por llegar también" contestó la pelinegra viendo el reloj de la muñeca de su novio "mi papá la viene a buscar después" Bella asintió, Jasper y Alice se habían divorciado finalmente y la familia trataba de parecer tranquilos con el tema, o por lo menos no muy asombrados.

Elizabeth distrajo la atención en su familia, atendiendo a una seña que le hacían algunos compañeros de clases.

-"Debo irme" dijo la chica "el deber llama" su sonrisa era tan enorme que contagiaba "diviértanse ¡los quiero!" dijo arrastrando a Seth con ella, el chico tan solo pudo decirles un débil _nos vemos luego_ dado que Elizabeth lo arrastraba feria adentro.

-"Wow" dijo Eddy sacudiendo la cabeza "¿son ideas mías o Eli estaba como acelerada?" todos rieron y entonces se adentraron mas en la feria.

-"Mamá" llamó la niña "¿podemos ir al carrusel?" Emma halaba tiernamente la camisa de su madre.

-"Por supuesto cielo" contestó, Eddy sacudió la cabeza, si lo habían prácticamente obligado a ir a la feria, ni muerto iría al carrusel con su hermanita menor.

Edward, antes de que Eddy dijera nada, sacó su billetera y extrajo algunos billetes, extendiéndole a cada gemelo unos 50 dólares.

Ambos chicos aceptaron los billetes con caras felices.

-"Entiendo que no quieran ir al carrusel, pero en una hora nos vemos aquí" dijo severo "tendremos diversión en familia sin derecho a réplica ¿estamos?"

-"Seguro papá" dijo Eddy se despidió de su mamá y su hermanita y le habló a su gemela.

-"Vamos Nessie" la chica mordió su labio y su papá le guiño el ojo.

-"Ve" la instó "nos vemos ahora" la chica sonrió y se fue con su hermano hacia el arcángel.

Alice alcanzó a su hermano y cuñada en el carrusel, Kathy y Emma subieron a los caballos de mentira muy risueñas, Edward jugaba a chocar la mano de las pequeñas cada vez que pasaban frente a él.

Emmet los encontró al rato, Brithany se quejó de que habían llegado tarde y no podía subirse con sus primas al carrusel, Emmet cargó a su pequeña y se subió al andante carrusel, caminó entre los caballos y ubicó a su pequeña cerca de sus primas, las niñas reían impresionadas de la actitud de su tío, entre las tres le gritaron para que no se bajara, Emmet terminó subido a uno de los caballos, disfrutando del paseo como un niño mas.

Alice moría de risa, sacó su móvil y tomó varias fotos de su hermano, diciéndole que las enviaría al canal de televisión donde era jefe, para que sus subalternos vieran que no era tan aterrador como aparentaba.

Edward vio con alegría como su hermana reía, tenia algún tiempo que no la veía tan relajada, Alice había aprendido a sobrellevar de alguna manera la vida que ahora tenia, ella y Jasper tendrían por siempre asuntos en común, sus hijas, sobretodo la pequeña Kathy y aunque ninguno en la familia hubiese querido la separación, se alegraban de que ahora estuvieran emocionalmente estables.

Alice volteó al sentirse observada y se encontró con Edward viéndola fijamente, entrecerró los ojos a su hermano y le sacó la lengua, Edward sonrió torcido sacudiendo la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a su hija menor.

Las niñas se cansaron del carrusel y pidieron ser llevadas a las tazas giratorias, la fila era algo larga, Edward se colocó de último de manos con Emma mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el enorme conejo que daba la bienvenida al juego.

-"Si quieres nos esperas afuera" le dijo Edward a Bella, ella mordió su labio, Edward sonrió "no importa" le dijo tiernamente "se que las vueltas te marean"

Bella asintió agradecida y entonces Edward, Alice, Emmet mas las tres pequeñas entraron a las tazas giratorias, Bella los miraba con atención y los saludó con su mano cada vez que un giro los hacia observarse.

Las risas de Emma eran contagiantes, mientras los gritos de Alice y llenaban un poco el ambiente debido a las vueltas sin parar que Emmet le daba a la pequeña taza.

-"A veces el pequeño parece él" dijo la voz de Rose a su lado, Bella giró abrazando a su hermana, se fijó entonces que había llegado con su mellizo, Bella le sonrió enormemente a Jazz, abrazándose apretadamente a él.

-"Jazz" dijo en su oído "tenia mucho que no te veía"

Jasper abrazó a su hermana dándose cuenta de todo lo que la había extrañado.

-"Lo siento" dijo apenado "prometo ir a visitarlos pronto"

Cuando Kathy dormía en casa de su papá, Jasper iba a buscar a la niña cuando salía del colegio los viernes en la tarde, nunca la buscaba en la casa y los lunes la dejaba de nuevo en la escuela, para que Alice o Elizabeth la llevaran a casa al salir.

Rose y Jazz sí se veían con mas frecuencia, dado que ahora, ambos vivían en la ciudad y no en los suburbios.

-"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó Jasper a Bella, ella asintió colocando un mechón tras su oreja.

-"Bien, bien" dijo despreocupada "los chicos, lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Jasper asintió, las tazas finalmente dejaron de girar y sus participantes se bajaron entre risas por el mareo que azotaba a Alice, Kathy vio a su papá y corrió a sus brazos, todos fueron entonces a saludar a los gemelos Hale.

Alice se quedó un tanto rezagada pero tan solo por que estaba siendo victima de un fuerte mareo, Edward fue a atenderla y ella le hizo señas con su mano de que no se preocupara.

-"Allie" dijo Edward chequeando su temperatura "mejor siéntate un rato ¿si?" pidió en tono un tanto burlón, ella lo captó y le dedicó una mirada furibunda, Edward le enseño sus palmas en señal de rendición, sin embargo cuando Alice intentó hablar todo volvió a darle vueltas, por lo que aceptó el brazo de su hermano mientras la llevaba a un banco hasta que se mejorara.

-"Estarás bien en unos minutos, déjame conseguirte un poco de agua" dijo Edward mientras le tocaba la frente.

-"Yo voy" dijo Jasper que aunque no la había saludado aun, estaba pendiente de su salud.

Jasper se retiró entonces del grupo, caminando al puesto de ventas más cercano, pasó por delante de la fila para obtener acceso rápido a la bebida de Alice.

-"Mami, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Katherine acercándose a su mamá, Alice la vio con ternura y asintió.

-"Si mi vida, estoy bien, sólo que las vueltas que le nos dio tu tío me marearon un poco" dijo eso dedicándole una mirada acecina a Emmet, esté se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-"Ehhh, mejor vamos al área de puntería" dijo "¿quién quiere un enorme oso de felpa?" preguntó frotando sus manos.

-"¡YO, YO, YO!" gritaron las tres niñas dando saltitos emocionadas, Emmet abrió sus brazos y las tres niñas se lanzaron hacia él, riendo y con las tres niñas guindadas por distintas partes de su cuerpo caminó al área de tiro al blanco.

Rose sacudió la cabeza y corrió tras ellos con sus enormes y acostumbrados tacones, mientras decía _con cuidado honey_.

Tanto Bella como Alice rieron viendo al infantil de Emmet, cuando Bella volteó a ver a su esposo, éste estaba viendo el reloj de su muñequera, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-"¿Ya es hora?" preguntó, Edward separó la vista de su reloj y asintió a su esposa.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alice que se sentía apenas un poco mejor, Bella contestó.

-"Quedamos en encontrarnos con los gemelos frente a la rueda de la fortuna, Edward quiere torturarlos obligándolos a pasar rato con nosotros" dijo rodando los ojos, Edward la vio abriendo su boca ofendido.

-"Somos sus padres, no unos desquiciados, discúlpame si quiero pasar algún tiempo de calidad con mis hijos fuera de la casa"

-"Son adolescentes Edward" dijo está vez Alice "y que tú seas un gran cirujano, no les importa, igual los avergüenzas" Bella alzó sus cejas señalando a su cuñada diciéndole a su esposo que ella tenia razón, Edward chasqueó los dientes ignorando el comentario.

-"Avergonzados o no, sé que van a ir a la rueda para encontrarnos" dijo volteando a ver donde se erguía la enorme rueda, estaban algo alejados.

-"Déjame ir por Emma entonces" dijo Bella sabiendo que no lo iba a convencer de algo distinto.

-"Vayan a ver a los gemelos" dijo Alice "las niñas se están divirtiendo con Emmet y Rose, Em no va a querer irse, deja que Emmet gane un peluche para ellas y los encontramos en la rueda"

Bella se encogió de hombros asintiendo, Edward le gustó la idea pero antes de irse volvió a tomarle el pulso a Alice.

-"Estoy bien Doc." Dijo ella en tono burlón "ya se me está pasando" agregó guiñándole un ojo, Edward le dio un beso en la frente y le ofreció la mano a su esposa, marchándose a la rueda de la fortuna.

Alice cerró sus ojos y trató de aislar el sonido de los gritos de los niños emocionados y los olores mezclados en el ambiente, olía a azúcar quemada, salchichas y Ketchup, apretó sus ojos y respiró profundo tratando de calmar su estómago.

-"¿Allie?" llamó una voz masculina, ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y le sonrió a Jasper sintiéndose ligeramente tonta.

-"Ten" le dijo el rubio extendiéndole una botella de agua fría, ella la acepto y destapó colocándola contra sus labios y dio algunos sorbos, cuando el liquido frío entró en contacto con su garganta se dio cuenta de cuan sedienta estaba, por lo que no despegó los labios de la botella hasta que la terminó.

Jasper la vio con cejas alzadas y ella secó un poco su mentón consecuencia de algunas gotas derramadas, ambos rieron por como ella había vaciado el envase.

-"¿Voy por otra?" preguntó él "¿Quieres mas?" ella negó terminando de tragar, aclaró su garganta y contestó.

-"Así está bien" dijo "gracias" él le guiño un ojo, el momento fue algo incómodo, por lo que Jasper, carraspeando un poco, preguntó.

-"¿Elizabeth?"

-"La verdad no sé dónde está" dijo Alice con una risa "la vi cuando llegué, pero anda ajetreada organizando todo esto, así que debe estar por ahí" dijo haciendo un circulo con su dedo en el aire, abarcando la zona de la feria de diversiones.

Jasper asintió distrayéndose con sus manos un momento, entonces se le ocurrió otro tema de conversación.

-"¿Te ha dicho algo con respecto a la universidad?" preguntó, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Me dijo que quiere ir a NYU" dijo, Jasper alzó sus cejas, era de esperarse que asistiera a la misma universidad que Seth.

-"Puede vivir conmigo en la ciudad si quiere" agregó, Alice asintió.

-"También me lo mencionó, pero…" Jasper se enderezó un poco, viéndola interesado.

-"Pero…" dijo dejando la palabra en el aire.

-"No te lo ha dicho aun, pero la aceptaron en Dartmouth" Jasper abrió sus ojos tanto emocionado como orgulloso.

-"¡Eso es genial!" declaró fuera de sí, luego, frunció un poco el ceño "¿por qué no me lo ha dicho?"

-"Sólo consiguió una fracción de beca" declaró Alice "en NYU consiguió el 90 % de beca y en Dartmouth tan sólo consiguió una del 50%, yo le dije que entre los dos podíamos pagarla, que si en realidad quería ir a New Hampshire, la ayudaríamos, pero es tan terca cómo tu" dijo Alice sonriéndole "dice que el programa de la NYU es tan bueno como Dartmouth y que prefiere quedarse aquí"

-"Yo puedo pagarle la universidad, si en verdad quiere ir a New Hampshire, puedo ayudarla" Alice sonrió.

-"Eso fue lo que le dije"

-"Hablaré con ella" Alice asintió.

-"Eso era lo que esperaba, no estoy en contra de que se quede, mas bien todo lo contrario, pero quiero que ella decida lo mejor para ella, no lo mejor para nosotros o para Seth" Jasper asintió.

-"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo" Alice lo vio a los ojos y sonrió, los ojos azules de Jasper se dulcificaron en los de ella, él respiró profundo, la extrañaba demasiado.

-"¿Y cómo…?" preguntó Jasper con voz apenada "¿Cómo estás tú? ¿el trabajo, tus cosas?"

Alice, respiró profundo para poder contestar, entonces escuchó un grito de júbilo de su hermano mayor, se volteó para ver a Emmet erguir un enorme oso panda por encima de su cabeza, se veía lleno de orgullo.

Alice rió sacudiendo la cabeza, cuando volvió su vista a Jazz éste la veía esperando una respuesta.

-"Bien" dijo sin mucho detalle "todo marcha bien" Jasper iba a seguir conversando pero las pisadas corriendo de su hija menor y sus primitas lo interrumpieron.

_¡Papá, tío Emmet no me da el peluche!_

_¡Yo quiero uno!_

_¡Dile que gane uno para nosotras!_

Las niñas habían acudido para conseguir el apoyo de su tío Jazz, Emmet se había negado a entregar su oso de felpa y las pequeñas querían uno.

-"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?" preguntó Jasper con las tres niñas al frente de él.

-"¡Gana uno para nosotras!" declaró Emma cruzándose de brazos, Brit y Kathy asintieron apoyando la moción, Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se colocó de pie, las tres niñas lo halaron hasta el tiro al blanco indicándole que peluche querían.

Alice los siguió puesto, ya se sentía mucho mejor y decidió ayudar a Jazz a vigilar a las pequeñas, dado que Rose estaba discutiendo con Emmet por no delegar el peluche y Edward y Bella habían ido a avergonzar a los gemelos.

Se quedó entonces junto a las chiquillas mientras Jasper tomaba una bola de béisbol intentando tumbar tantas ovejas como fuera necesario.

Por su lado Edward y Bella caminaban hacia la rueda de la fortuna, la feria estaba cada vez mas llena de gente y eso los hacia retrasarse un poco en su avance, cuando por fin llegaron, estaban sus hijos ya esperándolos, Ben, que ya no llevaba su atuendo de seguridad, los acompañaba, con ellos habían dos chicas.

-"Pensé que nunca llegarían" dijo Nessie en tono divertido.

-"Mucha gente" le contestó Bella "estábamos en las tazas giratorias con las pequeñas" la chica asintió, Eddy aclaró su garganta un poco.

-"Mamá, papá, ella es Daniela" dijo señalando cortésmente a la chica ligeramente pelirroja que estaba parada a su lado, la chica con rostro apenado y un tanto pálido estrechó las manos de ambos adultos.

-"Un placer" dijo la chica, ante la mirada de asombro mal disimulada de Bella y la sonrisa a medio esconder de Edward.

Ben fue más directo.

-"Tíos ella es Angelina, mi novia" la chica era todo un ejemplar, le faltaba poco para alcanzar la estatura de Benjamin, era esbelta y delgada, su cabello flotaba demasiado liso contra el viento, lo único es que era castaña, de haber sido rubia, hubiese sido un tanto mas despampanante.

Ambos saludaron a la chica al igual que habían hecho con Daniela, Eddy volvió a hablar.

-"Dani, si quieres ve adelantándote con Angelina, ahora las alcanzamos" la chica asintió y se despidió con sus dedos de los padres de Eddy, Ben le indicó lo mismo a Angelina que se fue caminando con la otra chica, alejándose de los adultos.

Eddy respiró profundo y enfrentó a sus papás.

-"Sé que lo prometimos, pero dejamos guardando nuestros lugares en la fila de la casa del terror, ¿les importa si se suben solos a la rueda?" les pidió, Bella frunció sus labios, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente, pero sabía que Edward los había hecho prometer lo contrario, Eddy vio a su papá fijamente.

-"Por favor pa" pidió derrotado, Edward lo vio a los ojos, su hijo le suplicaba con la mirada que lo dejara marcharse, Edward alzó los ojos y le dijo derrotado.

-"Anda vete" le dijo "pásenla bien y avísanos si se vienen con nosotros o si hay que llevar a las chicas a sus casas"

Eddy sonrió enormemente, le dio un beso a su madre y palmeó la espalda de su papá.

-"Tengan cuidado" dijo Bella alzándose un poco en puntillas, mordió su labio mientras su hijo se alejaba con Ben hacia la fila de la casa del terror, donde las chicas los esperaban.

-"Dios" dijo Bella regresándose a Edward "el día mas temido ha llegado" dijo abrazándolo lentamente "Eddy tiene novia" susurró.

Edward le correspondió el abrazo ligeramente y exhaló una risa.

-"Sabíamos que este día llegaría, tómalo con calma ¿si?" Bella hizo de tripas corazón y asintió separándose de su esposo, Nessie que no se había marchado dijo.

-"No son novios aun" dijo a sus padres, "Benjamin fue un poco mas directo, Eddy es un tanto mas tímido, pero no creo que falte mucho para que se lo diga a Dani"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, esa idea no le gustaba para nada, Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros manteniendo una risa divertida en los labios.

-"¿Y tu mi vida?" preguntó Edward a su hija mayor "¿no vas a la casa del terror?"

-"Nah" dijo Nessie encogiéndose de hombros "me quedo con ustedes si no les importa"

Edward le extendió una de sus manos y los tres caminaron de vuelta a donde las niñas estaban, necesitaban a más personas para subirse en parejas a la rueda.

Aun era temprano y todos continuaron disfrutando de la feria, a veces se dispersaban por el interés de alguno en particular, otras veces estaban todos juntos, disfrutando de algún algodón de azúcar o de algunos perros calientes.

Elizabeth, se había encontrado con ellos, Seth se había apartado un poco para comprarle a su chica una soda, cuando regresó se fijó en que todos trataban de convencer a Nessie de algo, le extendió la coca cola a su novia que agradeció con una sonrisa y prestó atención a las palabras de la peli fucsia.

-"Estás loca" argumentaba Nessie "ni muerta hago eso"

-"Nessie, nos vamos a quedar sin show por tu culpa" Nessie alzó sus cejas anonadada.

-"¿Mi culpa?" preguntó "¿cómo demonios lo que les sucedió a ustedes es mi culpa?"

-"Mi vida, tampoco es tan terrible, míralo como una ayuda a la graduación de tu prima" intervino Bella, Alice asintió repetidas veces.

-"Por favor cielo, seguro serás todo un espectáculo"

Nessie mordió su labio, eso no era justo, todas estaban en su contra, volteó buscando a su papá para algo de apoyo, pero estaba entretenido con las pequeñas y con sus tíos, así que era ella sola contra las mujeres adultas de su familia.

-"Kid" llamó a Seth "diles que es una locura que cante" Seth rió sacudiendo su cabeza, haciendo que su coleta se moviera un poco.

-"Oh no Nessie" dijo riendo "yo en contra de ellas no me pongo" dijo levantando las manos, todas rieron "además" dijo el chico "lo harás muy bien, en la obra del colegio estuviste matadora, ¿que será una simple canción comparado con toda una obra?" Nessie entrecerró sus ojos, viéndolo con resentimiento, debió haber sabido que Seth se pondría de parte de su novia.

-"No sé" dijo mordiendo de nuevo su labio, Elizabeth aplaudió sonoramente.

-"¡Eso significa que lo harás!" gritó, se colocó de pie y la halo por la mano "vamos, vamos" dijo llevándosela "tenemos apenas algunos minutos para arreglarte"

Nessie se vio arrastrada por su prima, Elizabeth se la llevó feria adentro, en el centro estaba una tarima en la que tocaba una pequeña banda, esa era su dirección, Seth se quedó con su suegra y Bella.

-"¿Cómo están tus cosas Seth?" preguntó educadamente Alice, el chico asintió ligeramente apenado, aunque Alice no le trasmitía ni la mitad del miedo que Jasper, igual sentía que caminaba sobre cáscaras, después de todo Alice era la mamá del amor de su vida.

-"Todo bien a dios gracias"

-"¿Planeas quedarte mucho está vez?" preguntó esta vez Bella, el chico volvió a asentir.

-"Tan solo será una semana mas, tengo que regresar a la universidad a finales de mes, pero quiero ir a visitar a mi padre biológico antes de regresar a estudiar"

Bella asintió algo incomoda de recordar a Jacob, Seth se dio un golpe mental, aunque él no sabia del altercado de Bella con Jacob en el pasado, sabia que no se llevaban bien y que precisamente por ser hijo de él había tenido todos los problemas que había tenido en su relación con Eli.

-"Es que es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña hermana" dijo el chico justificando la visita a su papá "Andrea me a pedido muchas veces que vaya, Lucía cumple 3 añitos y ya que no pude asistir al anterior" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice asintió.

-"Claro, claro" dijo "es comprensible, ¿y quien es tu hermana, Andrea o Lucía?" preguntó haciendo conversación.

-"Lucía" dijo el chico, "es un verdadero encanto, apenas habla, pero es muy simpática, Andrea es mi madrastra, la esposa de mi papá" aclaró sacando de su bolsillo su móvil, buscó en el menú de fotos y al conseguir una se las enseño.

-"Esa es del cumpleaños anterior, me la mandaron por correo"

Alice contempló la foto, en efecto aparecía una niña al frente de un pastel, tenia un gorrito de pico y sus manitas estaban juntas aplaudiendo, detrás de ella una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones la sostenía sonriendo a la cámara, Alice vio la foto volteando la cabeza, le pasó el teléfono a Bella, ella hizo la misma mueca.

Hubo algo de ruido desde la tarima, uno de los organizadores indicaba que darían paso a las presentaciones de la noche, y que si les gustaban, dieran dinero para recaudar mas fondos para la graduación, Seth tomó el teléfono y se disculpó diciendo que iría a ver si Eli necesitaba ayuda, ambas adultas lo dejaron ir.

-"¿Te diste cuenta?" preguntó Alice, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿De qué?" Alice alzó sus cejas.

-"Andrea" dijo "tu versión joven" Bella dio una corta carcajada.

-"No seas absurda Alice" dijo riendo "no se parece a mi"

-"¿No? Acaso no viste la foto"

-"Deja de decir tonterías, voy a buscar a Edward, nuestra hija va a cantar" se retiró buscando a su esposo, sin embargo estaba un poco dispersa, recordó que Elizabeth le había dicho el mismo comentario hacía ya mucho tiempo y ahora que había visto una foto de la mujer, le pareció, que en efecto, eran bastante parecidas.

Nessie fue la 4ta en aparecer en la tarima, habían alborotado un tanto su cabello, haría una presentación de Lady gaga y necesitaba ser algo estrambótica, absolutamente toda la familia estaba frente a la tarima viéndola, Nessie los saludó tímidamente con sus dedos y entonces la música empezó a sonar.

Cantó a todo pulmón, The Edge Of Glory de Lady Gaga, los altos le salieron increíbles, aparte de eso contaba con unos chicos que hacían algunos de los pasos del video, ella, que se sabia el video de memoria, los acompañó en algunos de los pasos, sus primos la veían emocionados pero no asombrados, después de todo ellos eran testigos de las demostraciones artísticas de la adolescente en la escuela.

En cambio los adultos la veían estupefactos, ninguno, ni siquiera Edward y Bella tenían idea de que su hija fuera tan apasionada por el canto, sabían que le gustaban las artes pero nunca a tal grado, Edward estaba que no cabía en sí.

Cuando la canción terminó, Nessie, visiblemente cansada quedó con brazos abiertos en medio de la tarima todos aplaudían sonoramente, Edward llevó sus dedos a la boca chiflando de lo hermosa que se veía su hija, pero ni Emmet, Jasper, Eddy o Ben se quedaron atrás.

Edward fue hasta el borde de la tarima y tomó por la cintura a su hija bajándola, la abrazó dándole algunas vueltas en el aire, Elizabeth sonreía emocionada ella aun se encontraba tras bastidores observándolo todo.

Venia otra presentación después de la chica, Edward se la llevó un tanto aparte para poder hablarle.

-"¡Estuviste magnifica!" gritó emocionado, tan solo sus padres, Alice y Jazz la habían seguido, Bella aprovechó de felicitarla abrazándola, al igual que hicieron sus tíos.

Jasper se quedó un segundo junto a Bella mientras Alice elogiaba a su sobrina, diciéndole que pasos le habían gustado mas, Jazz empujó con su hombro a su hermana, que le devolvió una sonrisa.

-"Es toda una artista" dijo, Bella le asintió.

-"No tenia idea de que era tan buena" le dijo, Jasper se distrajo un segundo con la imagen de al frente, Nessie intentaba enseñarle un paso a Alice, Edward intentó hacerlo robándole a las dos enormes carcajadas.

-"¿Cómo vas?" preguntó Bella distrayéndose de momento del triunfo de su hija, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-"Jazz" lo llamó ella.

-"No importa Bella" interrumpió él "de ahora en adelante haré solo lo que ella diga, nos estamos viendo un poco más que antes, ya nuestras conversaciones son más tranquilas" dijo recordando la ultima discusión, había sido en el estacionamiento de su apartamento, mientras sus hijas esperaban arriba en el improvisado baile que le había organizado a Elizabeth, hizo una pausa y agregó "ella está más tranquila, Elizabeth se irá a la universidad pronto, veremos cómo pasan las cosas"

Bella se mordió el labio.

-"No puedo creer que hayan terminado" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper dio una amarga sonrisa.

-"No hemos terminado" dijo robándole una mirada de asombro a Bella, Jazz se explicó "nunca dejaré de amar a esa mujer" dijo viéndola un segundo, ella aun sonreía intentando un paso de baile "ella es la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijas, que haya firmado el papel no significa que dejé de amarla, así no vivamos juntos, no nos veamos todos los días, nunca lo haré"

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar por el comentario, sólo sabía que Jasper tenía razón, él jamás se alejaría ni de sus hijas ni de su mujer, Bella lo abrazó, Jasper le sonrió aceptando el abrazo, apretándola un poco hacía él.

Un movimiento cercano hizo que su atención volviera a su esposo e hija, tomó a Jasper de la mano y caminó hasta ellos, estando cerca distinguió unas palabras.

-"Sólo quería felicitarte" decía el chico "estuviste genial"

Su hija veía al muchacho con ojos brillantes, sus mejillas estaban bastante rosadas.

-"Gracias Andrew, no… no sabia que estarías aquí" le contestó Nessie al chico.

Bella detalló al chico, tendría unos 17 años de edad, su cabello era muy corto, pegado casi al cráneo, se veía un tanto claro, era alto y formado, nada exagerado, cuando Bella se acercó el chico reparó en ella, Bella se fijo que sus ojos eran azul intenso, casi tan intenso como los de Jasper.

-"Encantado" dijo el chico demasiado confiado "soy Andrew Smicht, estudio en la misma escuela de Renessme, soy amigo de Elizabeth" dijo viendo de reojo a Jasper, estrechó la mano a ambos.

-"Encantado" dijo Jasper que pareció ser el único que podía hablar, el chico sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura.

-"¿Renessme, me dejas invitarte una bebida?" dijo el chico aun con demasiada confianza, "claro" agregó el joven "si a tus padres no les importa" dijo viendo a la pareja, Edward, que no salía de su asombro alzó sus cejas un tanto atacado.

-"Ehh" empezó la chica "si" dijo y sonó a pregunta, luego se volteó viendo a su padre "¿puedo?" preguntó a un anonadado Edward.

-"Ahh, ehh" dijo Edward sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-"Ve Nessie" dijo Jasper, ambos padres de la chica lo vieron asombrados, Alice salió en defensa de Jazz.

-"Claro amor, puedes ir, tan solo no se alejen mucho, tengan cuidado y recuerda que nos vamos todos juntos, te llamamos en un rato para irnos a casa" Nessie sonrió a sus tíos, vio a sus padres y se acercó a Andrew con cautela, ambos se alejaron sin tocarse, Andrew conversaba alegremente mientras ella sonreía colocándose un mechón tras la oreja.

Edward veía estupefacto la escena, Bella sacudió la cabeza un tanto atontada, Jasper por su lado se acercó a Edward y lo agitó violentamente por los hombros dando una sonora carcajada.

-"¡Vez!" dijo riendo "bienvenido al club, papá celoso" dijo dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda, Alice no lo pudo evitar, rió por lo bajo burlándose de Edward y de Bella.

-"Eres un idiota" dijo Edward a su cuñado, Jasper rió por lo alto chocando palmas con Alice.

-"¿Estás con él?" preguntó Edward furioso a su hermana, Alice alzó sus palmas.

-"Oh vamos Eddy" dijo riendo "tenias que verte la cara"

-"Que cara querías que pusiera, ¡es mi niña!"

-"Sólo fueron a tomarse una soda, no le pidió matrimonio"

La cara de Edward fue de tal furia que hizo que Bella interviniera.

-"Amor, amor" dijo colocándose frente a él, "sólo fueron a beber algo, no enloquezcas" respiró profundo y entonces repitió las palabras de él hacía apenas un par de horas "sabíamos que este día llegaría, tómalo con calma ¿si?"

Edward sabia que estaba exagerando, pero no podía evitar reaccionar así, por lo que simplemente abrazó a su esposa contra su pecho, respirando profundo, Jasper aun lo veía riendo, Edward se dio cuenta y le hizo una seña con su dedo para nada educada, Alice y Jasper volvieron a reír chocando sus palmas.

Un par de horas mas tarde, todos regresaban en sus autos a sus respectivas casas, se suponía que Kathy se iría a casa de su papá, pero se quedó profundamente dormida y la casa de Alice estaba mas cerca de la feria, sin embargo Jasper la quería arropar y quería hablar el asunto de la universidad con Elizabeth, habían quedado con Alice en abordar el tema los dos juntos.

Por lo que Rose regresó a la ciudad con Ben, Brit y Emmet en la camioneta de Jazz, y todos los Hale regresaron en el auto de Alice, Edward se llevó a su familia en su auto propio.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jasper subió en brazos a Kathy, Elizabeth lo acompaño hasta arriba, Alice se quedó en la cocina.

-"Alice" llamó Jasper al rato, ella salió de la cocina con una taza de te en sus manos.

-"¿Quedo rendida?" preguntó por su hija, Jasper asintió quitándose la chaqueta.

-"Completamente" dijo "Elizabeth se dará un baño y bajará en unos minutos" Alice asintió, señaló entonces su taza.

-"¿Gustas?" preguntó, él asintió y ambos caminaron a la cocina.

Luego de un par de minutos, Elizabeth bajó con un pijama color verde claro.

-"Mamá, Pa…" pero la palabra se quedó a la mitad por ser interrumpida por un enorme bostezo, ambos padres la vieron con ternura.

-"Eli" llamó Alice yendo a su encuentro "te vas a dormir de pie" dijo tiernamente, la chica volvió a bostezar, al parecer, el baño y el verse sin responsabilidades, hicieron que sus defensas bajaran un poco.

-"Papá me dijo que querían hablar conmigo" dijo cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos abrir exageradamente, Alice y Jazz rieron.

-"Ve a dormir mi vida, hablamos mejor mañana" convino Jasper acercándosele "¿necesitas que te lleve arriba?"

La chica negó con su cabeza mientras un enorme bostezo volvía a abrir su boca.

-"Nos vemos mami, papi" dijo abrazándolos a ambos "los quiero" dijo.

-"Nosotros también" dijeron los padres.

Ambos vieron como la chica subía las escaleras nuevamente y esperaron a que la puerta de su cuarto se cerrara.

Alice volvió la vista a Jasper y éste la estaba viendo fijamente, compartieron un momento algo incómodo.

-"¿Quieres ver un poco de televisión?" preguntó Alice, él asintió, haría de todo con tal de demorar su salida de esa casa.

-"He estado pensando" dijo Alice sin prender el televisor.

-"¿En qué?"

-"Todo, las niñas, la universidad de Elizabeth, quedarme sola aquí con Kathy" sacudió la cabeza "tantas cosas"

-"También lo he pensado" dijo Jazz "no me gusta que tu y Kathy se queden solas acá, sé que Edward y Bella están al cruzar la calle, pero… Imagino que aun no me acostumbro" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Yo tampoco" dijo Alice "han pasado varios meses y aun espero encontrarte en el vestier, verte aquí abajo tomando café"

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, las palabras los conmovían bastante.

-"No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de derrumbarte la vida" dijo él, Alice negó.

-"Yo derrumbe la tuya"

-"¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?" Alice sonrió.

-"Tú solo encontraste el perdón, no necesitas que yo lo haga" Jasper la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Encontraste una manera de ganarte de vuelta la confianza de Elizabeth, encontraste la manera de estar bien con su relación con Seth, de sobrellevar todo esto"

-"Solo me falta recuperar tu confianza" Alice lo vio a los ojos, se vio tentada acariciarle el rostro, pero desistió.

-"Me asustaste mucho" dijo Alice "nunca había visto esa faceta tuya" Jasper se sintió terrible de nuevo "sentí que tenía que protegerlas, mi esposo se volvió un extraño" Jasper negó despacio, no quería escuchar mas.

-"Lo sé, lo lamento tanto" dijo interrumpiéndola, Alice a pesar de su comentario continuó.

-"Sin embargo sé que fui muy radical" dijo, él volvió a verla a los ojos, escuchándola con atención, ella dio una risa y secó la comisura de su ojo "dios" dijo apenada de sus lagrimas "creo que desde que nos separamos no hemos hablado enserio"

Él le tomo la mano, ella respiró profundo y continuó.

-"Ahora cuando lo pienso con cabeza fría no dejo de preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez"

-"¿Que te preguntas?" dijo él en voz muy bajita.

-"Si no cometí un error firmando esos papeles, si en vez de querer proteger a mis niñas las herí mas, Katherine añora tu presencia aquí en casa, sé que Elizabeth también, aunque no lo dice para no herirme"

-"Sabes que nada de esto es tu culpa ¿no?"

-"Claro que lo es" dijo ella dándole unas palmaditas a su pierna "puede que tu lo hayas empezado, pero yo lo continué"

-"Alice" llamó él "¿a dónde quieres llegar?"

-"No lo sé" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros "últimamente tengo terror de decidir algo, tengo miedo de que no tenga reparo, como… como la firma de esos papeles"

Jasper dio una risa sacudiendo su cabeza, ella lo vio sin entender.

-"Eso es un papel Allie, lo que yo siento por ti o por mis hijas no lo define un papel"

-"Pero los firmaste también, antes que yo" ella se veía asombrada, él volvió a sonreírle aunque era una sonrisa tristona.

-"Alice, desde que salí de esta casa, prometí, que nunca mas te llevaría la contraria, juré, que aunque me pidieras lo imposible, lo haría, por que jamás volvería a herirte a asustarte, jamás, aunque eso significara…"

-"Firmar el divorcio" completó ella, él asintió.

-"Pero ahora no hay marcha atrás" dijo ella en tono bajo, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-"Linda, yo me casaría contigo de nuevo, mil veces si es necesario"

Eso más que otra cosa, hizo de Alice riera sinceramente.

-"Estás loco, mejor me voy a dormir" se colocó de pie, Jasper la acompañó a las escaleras.

-"Si quieres…" dijo ella deteniendo su camino "puedes quedarte" dijo señalando el sofá "es tarde"

Jasper asintió.

-"Me encantaría"

-"Te traeré algunas mantas"

Para cuando regresó a la sala Jasper estaba aun en su ropa del día, se acercó a ella a ayudarla.

-"Estas son tuyas" dijo extendiéndole algunas prendas "las dejaste en casa" él asintió tomándolas, mientras ella extendió las mantas en el sofá, colocó las almohadas dándole unos golpecitos.

-"Listo" dijo y cuando se giró Jasper estaba demasiado cerca.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella separándose, él la sostuvo de la mano.

-"Sabes que haré lo imposible por ganarme tu corazón de nuevo ¿verdad?" Alice lo vio a los ojos.

Ella estaba sin palabras.

-"Iré despacio, no te presionare de ningún modo, pero tu corazón será mío de nuevo Allie"

-"Nunca podría ser de alguien mas" dijo ella con voz temblorosa, Jasper se quedó en el sitio, ella le sonrió apenada.

-"Me voy a dormir"

Jasper apretó su agarre e hizo que Alice regresara frente a él, ella fue directo al hueco que formaban sus brazos alrededor de ella, ellos eran imanes, siempre se atraían, sin importar cuanto se empeñaran en lo contrario.

Los labios de él encontraron a los de ella, Alice no prestó resistencia pero no se alzó en puntillas, él en cambio se agachó lo necesario para alcanzarla, la amaba, conocía muy bien esa sensación que ella le despertaba desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Alice se separó abriendo sus ojos, tenía las manos contra su pecho, respiraban acelerados.

-"Ehh, yooo, este" dijo ella aturdida, Jasper sonrió y se inclinó dándole otro beso.

-"Hasta mañana Allie" dijo, ella asintió, antes de separarse por completo, se alzó finalmente en puntillas y alcanzó de nuevo sus labios.

-"Hasta mañana" dijo y se fue escaleras arriba.

En la casa de al frente, Edward entró a su cuarto justo cuando Bella terminaba de destender la cama.

-"Los chicos duermen" dijo al cerrar la puerta tras él "Emma me hizo leerle la sirenita de nuevo" Bella sonrió, Edward siempre se quejaba de tener que leerle la misma historia a la pequeña, pero sabia que le encantaba hacerlo.

Él se fue a duchar antes de dormir, Bella lo esperó bajo las sabanas, para cuando se acostó a su lado, ella le comentó.

-"El día de hoy estuvo interesante ¿no te parece?"

-"No sé si la palabra pertinente sea interesante" dijo, Bella rió poniéndose de lado, él la imitó viéndose a los ojos.

-"No te pongas obtuso, ambos sabíamos que éste día llegaría"

Edward cerró sus ojos un segundo, que sus hijos mayores empezaran a interesarse en el sexo opuesto era algo (que aunque nunca lo confesara en voz alta) considerado normal.

-"No me refiero a los noviecitos" dijo la palabra en tono despectivo, Bella mordió su labio en una risa.

-"No son novios, esa chica, Daniela, fue la que Eddy llevó al baile en lugar de Elizabeth y Andrew, no creo que tenga nada con Nessie aún, ella me lo ha mencionado, pero por lo que he oído, el chico es bastante precavido"

-"Precavido, lento y extremadamente respetuoso, eso es lo que tiene que ser" dijo reviviendo su miedo de que Nessie se enamorara.

-"Recuerda lo que le prometiste" dijo Bella, él respiro profundo, asintió mientras expulsaba el aire.

-"Lo recuerdo" Edward había conversado con su esposa de la conversación pre baile que había sostenido con su hija mayor "solo que no pensé que sucedería tan pronto"

Bella se adelantó besando cortamente sus labios, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-"No me distraigas" dijo Edward, ella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Distraerte?"

-"Alice me contó" declaró, Bella alzó sus cejas esperando que ahondara mas en el tema.

-"Me contó de la foto que les enseño Kid, me dijo que su madrastra es igual a ti"

Bella lo vio asombrada y después para asombro de él soltó una enorme carcajada.

-"¿De que te ríes?" preguntó atacado apoyando un codo en la cama para poder alzarse un poco, Bella se puso boca arriba riendo sumamente divertida.

-"No puedo creerlo" dijo ella entrecortadamente debido a la risa.

-"¿Qué no puedes creer?" preguntó él escéptico "el día de hoy a sido particularmente horrible, descubro que mis hijos tienen… no se cómo llamarlo "¿_amiguitos?"_ dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se puso de nuevo de lado viéndolo fijamente, aun una sonrisa asomada a sus labios "luego, descubro que el ex de mi esposa, se casó con su clon ¿cómo demonios quieres que me sienta?" Bella acomodó su expresión a una mas seria.

-"Lo único bueno del día fue que Alice y Jazz estuvieron en el mismo espacio en paz, de resto, este día apesta" concluyó Edward.

Bella se acercó a su esposo, acostándose sobre él, Edward se enderezó en el camino para ayudarle a completar su trayecto.

-"No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun sientas celos" él torció los ojos, fue a hablar pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-"Lo que dijo Alice es mentira, yo vi la foto y no considero que me parezco, pero" dijo haciendo mas presión en su dedo "no importa a quien se parezca, yo soy única y te pertenezco"

Entonces bajó a los labios de él, Edward posiciono sus manos en las caderas de ella, sosteniéndola mientras ella se restregaba un poco contra él.

-"Ahora" dijo ella separándose tan solo un poco "déjame hacer que este día no apeste de un todo"

Edward no contestó, sus labios se vieron presos de nuevo, la tomó con mas fuerza y le dio la vuelta, colocándose sobre ella, Bella como siempre tenia razón, sentir celos era ridículo, pero no podía negar que a veces, avivaba el fuego del deseo que esa mujer le despertaba hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-"Eres mía" dijo él justo antes de terminar, ella mordiendo su labio traspirando un poco de esfuerzo asintió.

-"Solo tuya" contestó justo antes de explotar y quedar lánguida en brazos de su esposo, el amor de su vida.

**Nota del autor:**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que me dirán que deje muchos cabos sueltos, pero consideré que hasta aquí estaba bien, la particularidad que tiene esta historia desde el primer día que la escribí, es que apartando el hecho de que se escribe prácticamente sola, tiene demasiada tela que cortar, quiero decir… tiene mucho de que escribir, todos los personajes tienen vidas interesantes y merecedoras de capítulos enteros, pero creo que si continúo, corro el riesgo de hacer un culebrón jajajajaja.

En fin, este SÍ es considerado el ultimo capitulo, imagino que esperaban un final feliz, esto es algo parecido, pero dejando mucho a la imaginación, espero les haya gustado, y ténganlo por seguro que nos seguiremos leyendo, en los próximos días prometo empezar a cargarles una nueva historia.

Mil saludos y muchas gracias!


End file.
